Forever Destined
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Very AU. Ch 55 up! The Jedi get closer to the truth, forcing the Sith to begin the final phase of their plan. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme enjoy a brief respite from running, but their safety will soon be threatened again. AnakinPadme, SolaObiWan and more.
1. Altered Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hello readers and welcome to my new story. This story is very AU, so if seems like some characters are out of character, it is completely intentional. You'll understand why as you read. The M version of this story is located at my group. The link is below, but please be 18 to read that version. Here at you will find the T version. :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

http/groups. Destined

Chapter 1: Altered Path

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

It is funny how one thing or event can change the course of history. How different events can change the lives of the same people. In a far away galaxy, a powerful, all binding energy field known as the Force, existed. The power binds living things together and some say, with her power, all things are possible. The Force imparts to her chosen warriors, or Force wielders, known to the galaxy as the Jedi. But like with every galaxy or place, there is also evil that exists, trying to destroy the good. Those that used the Force's power for evil were known as the Sith. To combat this evil, the Force created her Chosen One from her own essence. The baby would be born of a virgin mother and revered by the Jedi as the one who would save them. Unfortunately, the Force saw that things would not play out like that. The creation of the Jedi Code, forbidding romantic love and attachment would have slowly turned her Jedi into emotionless warriors that would lose touch with the true power of the Force. They would become stagnant and their refusal to change would slowly kill them. They would fear and resent her Chosen One, because of his passion and ability to love unconditionally. For that reason, her Chosen One would be led astray by the Sith in their promise that he could keep harm from coming to the one he loved. The Force had created her to complete her Chosen One and guide him with her love. But the Sith were out of control and her Chosen One, in his pain and suffering would fall, plunging the galaxy into darkness. Even with her Chosen One's redemption in the end, the damage and loss of life was too much. The Force then set out to change a few things to ensure that the Sith could be defeated before their rise to power. She decided to manipulate events, so that the Jedi Code never existed. She knew that if her warriors lost and forgot the meaning and power of love, then darkness would reign. Then, she decided that her Chosen One would be hidden...in plain sight. No one would know of or suspect that he was of a virgin birth. And he would not bare the burden of the prophecy of the Chosen One, until the time was right. As a result of her changes, things began to play out much differently...

------

Qui-Gon Jinn-Dooku was the adopted son of wealthy Count and Jedi Master, Yan Dooku. Yan trained Qui-Gon in the ways of the Jedi and he was knighted at the age of twenty-two. Not long after his knighting, he met a beautiful woman on a diplomatic mission to Chandrilla. Her name was Kira Kenobi and she was the daughter of a noble family. The two fell in love and married. A year later, they welcomed a son into the world. They named him Obi-Wan Kenobi-Jinn. It was common practice on Republic worlds, especially for elites, to have their child bear both family names in order to keep both names from dying out. Many Jedi had hyphenated last names, but to save from confusion with relatives, the Jedi was usually referred to by his mother's name, thus why Qui-Gon went by Jinn, rather than Dooku. Unfortunately, tragedy struck and Kira fell ill with a fatal disease. She died when Obi-Wan was just two. Qui-Gon was devastated, but he pressed on and raised Obi-Wan. He received much help from his father and Jedi peers.

Qui-Gon never thought he would find true love again. And he wouldn't, until his ship fatefully broke down on the way to a mission on Malastare with his fourteen-year-old padawan and son. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were forced to land on the desert world of Tatooine. They found their way to a junk shop in Mos Espa. While haggling with the owner, Watto, Qui-Gon noticed a beautiful woman behind the counter. He learned that she was a slave to Watto and her name was Shmi Skywalker. That evening, a sandstorm was moving in and Shmi was kind enough to offer them a place to stay. That night, while Obi-Wan slept, Shmi and Qui-Gon stayed up talking and enjoying each other's company. And Qui-Gon knew that it was the will of the Force that had brought him to this woman, for he was quickly falling in love with her. Shmi felt the same. Qui-Gon had his father wire the credits to him and he paid Watto twice what Shmi was worth and freed her. Shmi left with them that day and after completing their mission to Malastare, they returned home to Coruscant.

Qui-Gon and Shmi were married soon after. Almost two years later, they welcomed a child into the world, giving Obi-Wan a baby brother. They named him Anakin Skywalker-Jinn. Obi-Wan grew to love Shmi as a mother and loved his baby brother dearly. As a toddler, Anakin wanted to follow Obi-Wan everywhere...and tried to do so. He was adored by all the masters at the Temple and they were all astounded by his high midichlorian count. But, since he had been born from both Qui-Gon and Shmi, the prophecy didn't even come to anyone's mind, except Yoda. He had his suspicions, but he kept them quiet in order to let Anakin lead a normal life. And Anakin did grow up normally. Qui-Gon and Shmi raised him together and he grew into a handsome, young man, happy and loving. Like his father and brother, he was on his way to becoming a strong Jedi Knight. His abilities were amazing for his age and he was growing into a fierce warrior to be reckoned with. Anakin also had a natural aptitude for piloting and was excellent at it, though Obi-Wan would argue that he had a suicide wish with all the death-defying stunts he pulled. Obi-Wan was much like Anakin, seeing as his baby brother grew up following and looking up to him. But it was their views on love that differed. Anakin believed in true love and while he was not a virgin, he was looking for true love and the woman of his dreams. At Anakin's age, Obi-Wan had thought he found true love with a fellow padawan, Siri Tachi. They had given themselves to each other and were even engaged. But one day, Siri broke it off with him and left to explore the galaxy, saying that she just wasn't ready to settle down. Obi-Wan was heart broken and his view on love was cynical at best. He often proclaimed to Anakin that true love just didn't exist and their father had been luck to find it twice, when most didn't even find it once. The day Siri ripped out his heart was the day that Obi-Wan Kenobi vowed to never fall in love again. However, he was not above satisfying his physical needs, therefore earning himself a reputation as being a bit of a player.

The story begins now, as Obi-Wan and Anakin have returned from a mission on Ansion with Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. On the mission, Barriss and Anakin developed a friendship, though Barriss' was extremely attracted to Anakin. He did not feel that way, but had not been against the heated kisses and touches that they had shared. Obi-Wan had, of course, been doing the same kinds of things with Luminara, though much more involved. Now, the two month mission had come to an end and Luminara and Obi-Wan were detailing the Council with their report, while Anakin and Barriss waited outside.

------

The twelve members of the Council listened, as Obi-Wan and Luminara concluded their report. The Council members included: Yoda, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yan Dooku, Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Agen Kolar, Pablo Jill, and Saesee Tiin. The Council dismissed the session and Obi-Wan was greeted by his father and grandfather.

"It's good to see you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, hugging his son.

"It's good to see you too father and grandfather," Obi-Wan replied.

"We've certainly missed you and Ani. How did he do anyway?" Dooku asked.

"He did well. His abilities and skills are truly amazing," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, the Council believes that he is ready for the trials," Qui-Gon replied.

"And do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, in a few months perhaps," Qui-Gon replied.

"You didn't recommend me for the trials until I was twenty-four," Obi-Wan protested playfully.

"Yes, well, you weren't ready until then," Qui-Gon replied. As the Council room emptied, Anakin came in.

"There he is," Dooku said, as he hugged his youngest grandson.

"Hi grandfather," Anakin replied, as he hugged back. Qui-Gon was next and he hugged his son.

"Obi-Wan says you did very well on the mission. I'm proud of you Ani," Qui-Gon told him.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go say hi to a few people, but I'll be home for dinner," Anakin said.

"Be sure you are. Your mother can't wait to see you," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin smiled and nodded, before leaving. He sighed, thinking about his earlier conversation with Barriss on the way back. She was in fact only the third girl he'd actually slept with. In their five week mission, Anakin and Barriss had kissed and fooled around, before finally taking it farther one night. He sensed that Barriss was beginning to fall for him, so he ended it this morning, before he could hurt her even worse. He was not falling in love with her and just didn't feel anything beyond friendship for her. She had been a little hurt that he didn't return her feelings, but they managed to stay friends since he had been honest with her. Barriss had not been his first. His first girlfriend had been fellow padawan, Serra Keto, when he was just seventeen. They had dated for a few months and he had lost his virginity to her. Anakin sensed that she was beginning to fall for him. While he loved her, he realized he loved her as a friend. He broke up, before she really started to fall in love with him and before he could hurt her deeply. They parted on good terms and were still very good friends. And then, there was Aayla Secura, whom he'd had several heated encounters with. Like Obi-Wan, Aayla sought sex with no strings attached. He had never sought her out and it was she who usually found him. When she did, they usually ended up in bed together. Aayla was a great friend and he talked to her about everything. Neither of them loved each other in a romantic way, but they were good friends with a strong attraction. She helped him ebb away the loneliness and encouraged him to find that love he was looking for, telling him that when he found that girl, she would be the luckiest girl in the galaxy. He had to admit that he felt a little pathetic right now. Both Serra and Barriss were beautiful girls that both probably would have fallen deeply in love with him if had let it go far enough. But he hadn't felt that way for them and was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Of course, Obi-Wan was no help in this part of his life. He thought it was good that Anakin _didn't_ feel anything. Obi-Wan's policy was "love 'em and leave 'em." But Anakin just couldn't do that and he was beginning to wonder if his dream girl even existed. He was so deep in though that he wasn't watching where he was going. He ran right into Aayla and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi sexy, they told me you were back," she said.

"Hi Aayla," he replied dejectedly.

"Why the long face, handsome?" she asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind," he replied. She smiled sultrily and tugged his padawan braid.

"I think I can help take your mind off things," she said, as she led him away...

------

Anakin stopped at Obi-Wan's apartment for a quick shower and a change of clothes, before he headed to his parents' apartment. The smell of home cooked food and freshly baked bread assaulted his nostrils and his stomach growled.

"Ani!" Shmi called, as she came rushing to him. Anakin smiled and hugged his mother tightly.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Shmi said, as she pulled back to look at her boy.

"My handsome boy, I think you've gotten taller," Shmi told her nineteen-year-old son, as she doted on him and kissed his cheek.

"Mom...I've only been gone for five weeks," Anakin complained.

"Sorry sweetheart. But you know how much I miss you when you're gone," Shmi replied.

"I missed you too mom," he replied.

"Well, what am I? Chopped Gondark liver?" Obi-Wan joked. Shmi laughed and hugged her other boy.

"I missed you too Ben," Shmi said, calling him by his nickname.

"I missed you too mom," Obi-Wan replied.

"Dinner is almost ready, so go wash up, both of you," Shmi said, as she returned to the kitchen. A few minutes later, they all gathered for dinner. Qui-Gon kissed his wife's cheek, as he sat down next to her. Yan and the boys sat down next, beginning a nice, family dinner together. As usual, laughter and conversation was as good and plentiful as the food.

------

After dinner, Anakin stood out on the veranda of his grandfather's penthouse apartment. He loved to look at the stars and always had. It was a surprisingly clear night on Coruscant and he could see many stars. Obi-Wan stepped out beside him.

"I'm going to the club tonight. Are you coming?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin sighed.

"Why do you always drag me to those dives?" Anakin asked.

"Because you're cute and you attract all the nice ones. Even I have standards," Obi-Wan replied, with a sly smile.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight," Anakin replied.

"Ah...let me guess, you saw Aayla. She took you back to her place, had her way with you, and now you're brooding, because you feel guilty for some odd reason," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and smiled.

"When are you going to admit that you're just like me, baby brother?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I'm not like you. I don't sleep with a different girl every night. I can't just sleep with random girls for sex. I want more...I want to find, you know, _the one_," Anakin explained.

"In this case Anakin, more is not better and love is highly overrated," Obi-Wan replied.

"Not every relationship ends up like yours and Siri's. And look at mom and dad. I want that Obi-Wan. I want a life-lasting love. I want to make love to a woman I'm in love with and wake up to her every morning. And it's the strangest thing, because I feel like she really is out there, waiting for me to find her," Anakin said.

"You are a strange one, baby brother," Obi-Wan teased.


	2. Paths Crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: AN: Hello readers and welcome to my new story. This story is very AU, so if seems like some characters are out of character, it is completely intentional. You'll understand why as you read. The M version of this story is located at my group. The link is below, but please be 18 to read that version. Here at you will find the T version. :)

http/groups. and let me know what you think!

Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 2: Paths Crossed

Anakin groaned and rolled away from the warm body next to him. He opened his eyes and observed the sleeping form of Serra Keto laying next to him. He remembered last night clearly. He and Serra had hooked up a few times since they had broken up two years ago. Almost a year ago, she had told him that she was fine with the fact that there would never be any feelings of love between them, but saw no reason why they couldn't have the occasional one night stand. He had agreed, seeing that he had been trying to abstain and was faltering in that attempt. He remembered that night, just as clearly as last night...

* * *

_Anakin and Serra were at her place, working on some research that the Council had assigned to them. Anakin found himself staring at Serra more than he should be and got up to get something to drink from the kitchen. Serra had noticed his gazes and quickly followed him. _

"_Anakin, what's going on?" Serra asked. _

"_Nothing, I'm just a little on edge," he replied, as he gulped down some water. _

"_You mean you're horny," Serra replied, tossing her blonde hair to the side. _

"_I haven't had sex in three weeks," Anakin admitted. Serra looked him up and down, before she approached him. _

"_Well, let's have sex then," Serra said. _

"_Serra, I don't feel that way about you. I don't want to hurt you," Anakin replied. _

"_I want you Anakin. Just sex, no strings attached. You know, like what you have with Aayla. Just wild, hot, mind-blowing sex. And I know you want me too. I think they call it friends with benefits," Serra said, as she smoothed her hands over his chest. Anakin gulped. _

"_You'd be okay with that?" Anakin asked. _

"_Oh, I'd be more than okay with it. If all you can give me is sex until you manage to find the love you seek, then I'll take it. You're not the only one that's horny," Serra replied, with a sexy smile. Anakin looked a little uncertain. _

"_Come on Ani, I know you want me. I can see how much you want me," she said, caressing the bulge in his pants. She smirked, as she headed for the bedroom. The sway of her hips began to hypnotize him. He followed her into the darkened bedroom and claimed her lips in a searing kiss..._

* * *

He remembered last night just as clearly, despite the alcohol he had consumed. It had definitely lowered his inhibitions and before he knew what was happening, he and Serra were in his room at Obi-Wan's apartment, screwing each other like mad. He still felt the dizziness from the alcohol, even though he had not been fully drunk. Suddenly, awareness grasped him, as he felt Serra on top of him...

"Morning handsome," Serra said. Anakin rubbed his eyes. He was going to kill Obi-Wan for buying him that strong drink. He and Corellian brandy just didn't mix.

"Morning Serra," he replied sleepily.

"Still tired? We didn't get much sleep last night. We were much too busy," she said sultrily, as she traced her hands over his abdomen, before they went lower. He immediately went hard again and he groaned.

"Serra," Anakin said, pulling her hand away.

"Come on Ani, I know you want me," she replied, as she touched him again. Anakin relented and flipped her over, pinning her beneath him. His hands and lips descended on her body...

* * *

Later, he collapsed beside her. They both panted and Serra smiled at him.

"Thanks for one hell of a night. That was the best sex I've ever had. Will you be at the club tonight?" she asked.

"Probably. Ben always find a way to drag me there," Anakin replied.

"I'll probably see you there then," she replied, giving him a friendly kiss on the lips before gathering her clothes and headed for the fresher. An hour later, Anakin came out of his room, showered and dressed. Serra had already left, but Anakin heard a woman's giggle. He rolled his eyes, as he saw his brother standing by the door with some red headed bimbo, feeling her up. Obi-Wan saw the woman out and closed the door.

"Well, someone is finally up," Obi-Wan teased.

"I'm never letting you buy me a drink again," Anakin said, as he poured some caf for himself.

"Well, you were brooding and you needed to loosen up a little. Obviously, it worked, because by the time I came home, you were already having hot, wild sex, so you're welcome," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Besides, what is your excuse this morning? Was Serra screaming for fun or were you getting a good morning screw?" Obi-Wan teased him.

"Geez...all right. I screwed her brains out, so thank you very much. Happy?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, quite. Quite proud too. I've taught you well," Obi-Wan replied.

"Whatever, I gotta go. I'm sparring in an hour," Anakin replied, as he hooked his saber to his belt and left.

* * *

Anakin parried both the green and purple light sabers, as his father, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Mace Windu double teamed against him. Dooku leaned against the wall, eyes closed, observing the battle through the Force. Qui-Gon and Mace let up, before stepping back and extinguishing their sabers. Anakin extinguished his sapphire blade and swiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. Dooku opened his eyes and master Yoda hobbled over, having also been observing Anakin.

"His powers are remarkable. They just keep growing and growing. I've never seen or felt anything like it," Dooku said proudly.

"I agree. His abilities far exceed that of his peers. I say he is ready for the trials," Mace said.

"I agree," Dooku concurred.

"Agree I do as well. Ready to become a Knight, your son is," Yoda said. Qui-Gon sighed and Mace frowned.

"You don't agree?" Mace asked.

"No, I agree. I'm just having trouble letting go," Qui-Gon said, as he smiled back at his youngest boy.

"You had the same trouble with Ben, if I recall," Dooku said with a smile.

"Yes and part of me hoped that Anakin wouldn't be ready quite this early. But I am very proud that he is," Qui-Gon said, as they approached Anakin.

"Anakin, we've all conferred and agreed that the time has come for you to begin your trials," Mace said, with a smile.

"Anakin's eyes widened.

"Really master?" he asked.

"Yes Ani, you'll begin in a week," his grandfather told him.

"Thank you masters," Anakin bowed.

"I'm going to tell Obi-Wan," he said, as he ran off to find his brother.

* * *

Later that evening, Anakin and Obi-Wan entered one of the clubs they frequented. They went up to the bar to order.

"Corellian brandy," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Jawa juice," Anakin ordered. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Drink something a little stronger than thatWe are celebrating your journey to Knighthood," Obi-Wan said.

"No thanks, I celebrate just fine with jawa juice. Brandy knocks me on my ass," Anakin replied, as he surveyed the mass of people dancing. He decided to mingle a little bit and followed his brother.

"It may knock you on your ass, but it also got you laid," Obi-Wan quipped back.

"I don't need alcohol to help me get laid," Anakin replied, as they mingled and several women eyed both brothers with interest.

* * *

Padme Amidala trailed behind her best friend, and chief handmaiden, Sabe Valerte, who was weaving through the crowd of people filling the dance floor.

"Come on Padme," Sabe urged.

"Why do I let you drag me to these places?" Padme asked.

"Because they're fun and there are a ton of hot guys here," Sabe replied. Padme sighed.

"Come on Padme," Sabe urged.

"It's really hot in here. I'm going to go get some air," Padme called over the noise.

"Suit yourself," Sabe called back, as she began gyrating to the music.

* * *

Padme stepped outside into the alley next to the club. The last year had been hectic for her and usually she relished the chance to get out. But tonight, the club atmosphere just wasn't appealing to her, even though it was nice to get away from work. At the tender age of fourteen, Padme had been elected queen of her home planet of Naboo. She was popular among her people and served the allowed two, three year terms. At twenty-one, she accepted a position in Senator Palpatine's cabinet and there she had met up with Palo, an old childhood friend. She and Palo began dating and had been for nearly a year before she gave her virginity to him. She regretted it of course, as Palo proved a year later that he didn't really love her. A year ago, Chancellor Valorum's term ended and Palpatine was elected Chancellor. He selected Padme as his replacement and Palo had been furious that he wasn't chosen. A horrible, heated argument had ensued between them. He had admitted that while he thought she was beautiful, he didn't really love her. At least not the way Padme believed that she deserved to be loved. He loved her wealth, her power, and what she could do for him. During their argument, Padme realized that she didn't really love him the way she thought and wondered how she could have been blinded to his true personality. Nearing the end of the argument, Palo was screaming at her. She told him that they were through and that she never wanted to see him again. She still remembered the murderous look in his eyes, as he left. Fortunately, that was the last she had seen or heard from him and it suited her just fine. Since then, she had dated a few guys here and there, but no relationships formed out of the acquaintances. She supposed that Mr. Right was still out there somewhere, at least that's what Sola would always tell her. Padme had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the five thugs that were slowly approaching her. She tried ignoring them and headed back to the club. But they blocked her way and surrounded her...

* * *

Anakin found himself suffocating out on the sweltering dance floor. He saw that Obi-Wan was talking to some brunette and using his best 'moves', so Anakin didn't even bother to tell him. He stepped outside and breathed in the cool night air. Suddenly, he felt a ripple of fear through the Force, coming from somewhere nearby. He listened and thought he heard a strangled cry and quickly went to investigate.

* * *

"Well, well, look at what we have here boys," the fat, disgusting man chortled to his buddies. Padme tried to talk past him again, but he grasped her arm and pulled her to him.

"Where you goin' sweet thing? We just wanna have some fun, right boys?" the man said. His buddies whistled and hollered.

"Please, step aside," Padme said, as calmly as she could.

"Oh no, you ain't going anywhere beautiful. Hold her boys," he ordered. Two of the men grabbed her arms and held her and one covered her mouth, as she tried to scream. She struggled, but there was no breaking their vice-like grips.

"She's hot. We get a turn, right boss?" one of them asked.

"Sure. We all get to take a turn," the man said, as he fondled her breasts through her dress.

"Uuuhhmmm..." Padme's muffled cry escaped, as his hand traveled up her dress and her inner thigh. The disgusting man began unbuckling his pants and freed himself. Padme tried desperately to scream, but the man's hand muffled her cries for help. The man inched her skirt up, preparing to put himself inside her and rape her.

"Let her go!" a deep voice commanded. The disgusting man tucked himself back in his pants and turned to see who had interrupted him. Seeing that it was just a kid, he snorted.

"Beat it kid," the man said, as he turned back to Padme. Suddenly, a snap-hiss was heard and the humming sound of a light saber filled the air.

"Sith, he's a Jedi!" one of the man's buddies yelled in fear. The man chuckled.

"Relax boys, he's just a padawan. Look at the braid by his ear," the man pointed.

"Let her go...I won't ask again," Anakin ordered. The man chuckled and motioned for the two that weren't holding Padme. The three men drew their blasters and the leader stepped forward. He raised his blaster and Anakin's saber cut through the barrel instantly. Reaching into the Force, Anakin pulled the blasters from the other men and Force pushed them into the wall. The leader looked horrified and stumbled back, falling down. He scrambled up and ran away. The two men holding Padme shoved her down before all four of them ran after their leader and as far from the Jedi as they could. Anakin extinguished his saber and hooked it back on his belt. Anakin knelt down beside the woman and helped her up. She looked up at him and she took his breath away. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. When he finally found the ability to breathe again, he spoke.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She stared into his blue eyes, swearing that she had never seen such a beautiful pair before. Her Jedi savior had to be the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on.

"I'm...I'm fine, thanks to you," she answered, finally finding her voice. She stood up on her own feet, but was still shaky from her terrifying encounter and stumbled. But Anakin caught her and held her up in his arms. Neither could ignore the electricity between them and they stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Thank you. You saved my life," Padme finally spoke. Anakin smiled.

"It's kind of what Jedi do. I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time," he replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing down in these parts?" he asked. She blushed.

"My best friend dragged me down here. It got hot in there, so I stepped out," she replied. He smiled.

"My brother drags me to these dives all the time. He won't miss me. Will you allow me to escort you home? You shouldn't go alone," Anakin said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'd feel much better if someone is with me. I doubt Sabe will miss me either," Padme said. Anakin offered his arm to her and she gladly accepted.

"Thank you Master Jedi," she said. He laughed.

"I'm not a master. I'm not even a Knight yet, but almost," Anakin replied.

"Then what do they call you?" she asked.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"Padme Amidala," she introduced herself. Anakin's eyes widened.

"As in _Senator_ Amidala?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me too. You're Qui-Gon Jinn's youngest son, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am. You've met him?" Anakin asked.

"A few times. He's a wise man," Padme replied.

"He is, thank you," Anakin replied, as he flagged down an air taxi. The got in and the driver waited for them to tell him where to.

"Republica 500," Padme told him. The driver nodded and sped off into Coruscant traffic.

* * *

The air taxi arrived at Republica 500. At Padme's request, Anakin escorted her up to her apartment. They were engaged in such an animated conversation that Padme invited him in. She offered him a glass of wine, as they continued to talk on her sofa. They each talked about their families in great detail. Then, Anakin listened with rapt attention, as she told him about the challenges she faces as queen and now as Senator. Anakin couldn't believe he was sitting next to a former queen. He was entranced by her, as she spoke of things she was passionate about. She listened, her undivided attention focused on him, as he told her about his travels as a Jedi padawan and that he would soon enter the trials to become a Knight.

"So, my brother tried to settle the dispute through negotiation, which is what he we'd been sent there for. But things didn't go well and we had to go into aggressive negotiations," Anakin explained.

"Aggressive negotiations?" she questions.

"Oh, well, negotiations with a light saber," he replied, with a smirk. Padme laughed, as he continued his story.

"Finally, we settled the dispute peacefully and then we returned to Coruscant.

"You sound like you've had some amazing adventures," Padme replied.

"A few," he replied.

"Oh goodness, I can't believe how late it is," Padme said, seeing that her chrono read three a.m.

"Wow, I can't believe it either. I should go so you can get some sleep, milady," he replied.

"All right, none of the milady stuff," she lightly scolded, with a smile, as she saw him to the door. Before he walked out, he turned to her.

"I'd really like to see you again, Padme," he said. Her heart skipped a beat, as he looked at her with those blue eyes.

"I'd really like that too Anakin. In fact, there's this gala that the Chancellor is having tomorrow night and I'm required to attend. They're dreadful and boring, but it would be much more bearable with your company," Padme said.

"I'd love to escort you," Anakin replied. She smiled brightly.

"Great. Be here at seven," she told him. Anakin nodded and lifted the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it. The feeling of his lips on her skin sent a shiver through her and gave her goose bumps.

"Thank you again Anakin. You really did save my life tonight," she said, as she reached up and kissed his cheek softly. The feeling of her lips on his skin sent a shiver down his spine. Never had a woman effected him like she did. Padme pulled back and their eyes locked. Their faces were only inches apart. Anakin brought his lips toward hers and she met him half way. Their lips collided softly at first, before Anakin slowly began moving his lips over hers in a sensual rhythm. Reluctantly, they broke the kiss and Anakin stepped out.

"Goodnight Padme," he said, as he slowly walked toward the lift.

"Goodnight Anakin," she replied, as she closed the door. Each wore a smile on their face, as thoughts of each other filled their minds and hearts...


	3. Are you an Angel?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Forever Destined

Chapter 3: Are you an Angel?

Obi-Wan felt around for the door panel, as he furiously kissed the woman he had pressed against it. Finally the door slid open and they stumbled inside.

"Can I offer you a glass of wine, Sabe" Obi-Wan asked smoothly.

"Sure Ben, thank you," she replied. They drank together, before they resumed kissing. Obi-Wan slowly lowered her onto the sofa, while his tongue explored her mouth. His hand traveled to her breast and squeezed, before he fondled it through her dress. As he kissed down her neck, he lowered the straps on her low cut dress...

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Obi-Wan asked. She mutely nodded. Obi-Wan stripped the rest of the dress off, leaving her in a pair of black panties. Obi-Wan lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan saw Sabe out, promising to call her, though he promised that to all the women he slept with. Anakin came out with a smile on his face.

"Well, where were you all night?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I met the most amazing woman last night. I saved her from a certain gang rape and helped her get home. She's so beautiful," Anakin replied, in a daze.

"Ah, hero sex. It is a great way to get laid," Obi-Wan replied.

"We didn't sleep together," Anakin told him.

"Why not? And where were you all night then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was with her at her apartment. We talked for four hours. I really like her," Anakin replied.

"Well, all the more reason for you to never see her again. Especially if she wouldn't sleep with you," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sorry big brother, but I'm seeing her again tonight," Anakin replied.

"So what is this woman's name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padme," Obi-Wan froze.

"As in Padme Amidala, the _Senator_?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't date a Senator!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Well, she asked me to escort her to the Chancellor's gala tonight, so I would definitely call that a date," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, you can't date a Senator! She's a politician and they are not to be trusted. She'll rip your heart out and shatter it into a million pieces!" Obi-Wan warned. Anakin shook his head in vehement.

"She's not like that! She's not like other politicians," Anakin protested.

"And how do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Anakin mirrored him, by crossing his own arms over his chest.

"Because I listened to her speak about the things she loves and the things she cares about. She fights for noble causes and does what is in the best interest of her people. You don't have to be Force Sensitive to sense that she is a good person. You only have to listen to her speak," Anakin replied, as he clipped his saber to his belt.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no duties at the Temple today, so I'm going to mom and dad's to have lunch. Then, I'm going to have mom help me with my tux for tonight," Anakin replied.

* * *

"So, you have a date tonight," Qui-Gon said at lunch. Shmi's interest was perked immediately.

"Yeah, I met her last night," Anakin said, with a smile.

"You also told me that you saved her life," Qui-Gon said, with a smile.

"Oh, my brave boy," Shmi said, as she ruffled Anakin's hair.

"Mom," Anakin complained.

"Mama's boy," Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath. Anakin turned and glared at him.

"Man whore," Anakin retorted under his breath. Obi-Wan returned his glare and elbowed him. Anakin elbowed him back, but before it could turn into one of their famous wrestling matches, Shmi quelled it.

"Boys," she said sternly, causing them both to stop.

"So, what's her name sweetheart?" Shmi asked.

"Padme Amidala," Anakin replied. Qui-Gon smiled coyly.

"The Senator?" Shmi asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"I've met her before. She fights for a very good cause," Qui-Gon said.

"She's beautiful," Anakin said with a smile.

"She's _still _a politician," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin turned to him.

"She's not Siri and I'm not you. Not every relationship ends like yours," Anakin said.

"When she breaks your heart, don't come crying to me," Obi-Wan replied.

"That's enough, both of you," Qui-Gon said sternly.

"Come on Ani, I want to make sure your tux still fits. It's been so long since you've wore it and I might have to alter it," Shmi said.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan sternly, as they left.

"He looks up to you," Qui-Gon said.

"Well, he doesn't listen to me," Obi-Wan replied.

"I said he looks up to you. That doesn't mean that he doesn't know when you are wrong," Qui-Gon replied.

"What if I'm not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What if you are? What if Anakin has met the woman he will spend the rest of his life with?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Surely you jest father. I shudder at the thought of my baby brother marrying a politician," Obi-Wan replied.

"Don't mess this up for him Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon warned, pointing his finger. Obi-Wan opened his mouth in protest.

"I know that you think you are protecting Anakin, but he has to be allowed to live his own life. And he cannot have you interfering in his love life," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan snorted.

"Fine," Obi-Wan replied grumpily.

"You know that your mother and I don't approve of certain aspects of your love life and we don't like the influence it has on Anakin," Qui-Gon told him. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Not this again," Obi-Wan complained.

"Yes, this again," Qui-Gon replied.

"Sorry dad, I don't have time for another lecture on love. While my baby brother is bored to tears at some political gala, I'll be having real fun," Obi-Wan replied, as he left the table. Qui-Gon sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Shmi straightened Anakin's tie and smiled at her grown baby boy.

"Oh Ani, you look so handsome," Shmi said.

"Thanks mom," Anakin replied.

"You don't wait too long to bring this girl home. I want to meet her," Shmi told him.

"I won't mom, but we haven't even gone on our first date yet," Anakin replied.

"I know, but I have a good feeling about this one," Shmi said with a smile. Anakin smiled back.

"Me too," Anakin replied, as he prepared to leave. Down in the garage, at his parents apartment complex, he hopped into his favorite yellow speeder. Fixing things was always something that came easy to him and was something he loved to do in his spare time. His father had bought a beaten up, old speeder for Anakin a few years ago and in his spare time, he had restored it completely. He had modified it to his liking, giving it a more powerful, faster engine and painted it yellow. Anakin merged into the busy Coruscant traffic and headed for Republica 500.

Anakin landed his speeder on Padme's veranda and stepped out. Padme smiled, as she saw him waiting patiently.

* * *

"Senator, are you sure you won't let me drive you both. I would feel safer about it," Captain Typho said.

"Nothing will happen, Captain. I will be perfectly safe with Anakin. He is a Jedi after all," Padme said, as she stepped out onto the veranda. She literally stole Anakin's breath. Her dress was long and slim and shimmered when the light caught it. It was silver in color and the neckline came down in a V. The straps were think and the dress dipped low in the back. It flowed around her, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair was pulled atop her head with a silver head bead around it. Her long curls spilled down from the silver head clasp and down her back.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked, before he could stop himself. Padme looked down and blushed.

"I don't know about that," she replied shyly.

"Are you sure? Because you look like one," he replied.

"You're sweet, no one's ever said something so sweet to me before. And they certainly never called me an angel," she replied, with a shy smile.

"Well, they're blind then. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I'm honored to be escorting you tonight, milady," Anakin said, as he kissed her hand. She blushed again.

"Thank you Anakin. You look very handsome," Padme replied.

"Thank you," he replied, as he helped her into the speeder. He walked around and hopped in, before speeding off for the Senate Rotunda.

* * *

Padme entered the ball room on Anakin's arm, as they talked with each other. Palpatine spotted them, as he was making his rounds.

"Ah, Senator Amidala. You look lovely this evening, milady," the Chancellor greeted.

"Thank you Chancellor," Padme replied.

"And who is this strapping young man who is privileged enough to escort a woman of your beauty?" Palpatine asked.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, sir," Anakin bowed with respect.

"Ah yes, Yan Dooku's grandson. The Council says you'll be entering the trials already and you're about to become one of few to reach Knighthood at such a young age," Palpatine complimented.

"Thank you sir," Anakin replied. Padme introduced Anakin to a few of her colleagues, including Bail Organa and his wife Breha. They continued to talk and Anakin left to refill their wine glasses. While he was gone, Padme heard an unwelcome voice.

"Well, long time no see, Senator Amidala," the voice sneered. Padme turned to face the man.

"Hello Palo," she replied.

"Hello Padme," he replied icily.

"You're looking very beautiful, as always," Palo said, as he tried to kiss her hand, but she quickly pulled it away. He smirked at her.

"So, who's the blonde?" he asked.

"He's my date, not like it's any of your business," Padme replied. Palo clicked his tongue.

"Such hostility, my love. It's a shame, since we used to be so good together," Palo taunted.

"Good for you maybe," Padme retorted. Palo grabbed her arm before she would walk away.

"I don't like your attitude Padme," Palo said.

"Let go of me," Padme said, through clenched teeth. Palo squeezed harder.

"I believe she asked you to let go," Anakin said, as he approached them. Padme wrenched her arm away from his loosened grip. Deciding it was best to leave, as he found himself under the young Jedi's glare, Palo kindly excused himself.

"Thank you Anakin," Padme said, relief evident in her voice.

"Who was that?" Anakin asked.

"That's Palo. He's an old boyfriend and we didn't exactly end things on good terms. I'll tell you the gruesome details another time. But right now, there's something else I'd rather do," Padme said, as her eyes drifted to the dance floor.

"Oh, may I have this dance, milady?" Anakin asked formally, offering his hand.

"You may, milord," she replied. Anakin laughed.

"Don't call me that. It sounds weird," Anakin said.

"Well then, don't call me 'milady'," she replied.

"Fair enough, Padme," he said, as he swept her into his arms. They swayed slowly together and Padme found herself drowning in his striking blue eyes. Anakin was captivated by her beauty again.

"Maybe I should call you angel, because I swear that you must be one," Anakin told her sincerely. Padme's cheeks flushed. Never had a man paid her such lavish compliments. Sure, many had called her beautiful and usually while they let their eyes travel over her body. But she sensed the sincerity in Anakin's words and felt it, as his eyes never left hers as he spoke.

"Padme...I don't really know if this is the right time to ask, but I'm going to go for it anyway. I really like you Padme and I was wondering if...you'd be...my girlfriend?" Anakin asked. Padme's eyes glittered, as she smiled brightly at him.

"I thought you would never ask, my Jedi hero," she replied. He tipped his head and smiled shyly. He reached up and caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand. Padme's eyes locked with his, as his head began to slowly lower to hers. A chill of anticipation ran through her and she instinctively closed her eyes, as his lips drew hers into a kiss. Padme felt her knees go weak from his kiss, but she didn't have to worry, because he was holding her too tightly to let her fall. Slowly, Anakin broke the kiss and their eyes locked again.

"I've met my commitment by attending already. We could go back to my place for a while," she suggested.

"That sounds great," Anakin replied. She accepted his arm, as they left together.

* * *

Palpatine looked around the room and seeing that the time was right to slip away, he did so. He arrived at his office a few moments later and pulled the cowl of his dark cloak over his head. He opened the doors to his office balcony and stepped out. A Zabrak male with elaborate black and red tattoos on his body was waiting for him. The Zabrak bowed.

"Master," he greeted.

"Greetings Lord Maul. I trust things went as planned on Cato-Neimodia," Sidious said.

"Yes master. Everything is set. Viceroy Gunray is getting impatient, but I advised him that it is in his best interest to wait for your signal," Maul replied. Sidious sneered evilly.

"You have done well, Lord Maul," Sidious said.

"Thank you my master," Maul replied.

"The time is coming, my young apprentice. Soon, we shall make our presence known again and crush the Jedi," Sidious said darkly...

* * *

"So, we had a huge argument and I told him I never wanted to see him again. I meant every word and tonight was the first I'd seen of him since then," Padme explained.

"If he treated you the way you said he did, then he didn't deserve you," Anakin told her.

"I know. So what about you? I told you all about my sordid love life, or lack thereof. What about you?" she asked. Anakin took a deep breath, knowing that this was coming. He just hoped that she believed that he really liked her and wasn't with her just see if he could get her to sleep with him. Anakin began by telling her about his relationship with Serra and how they had hooked up a few times after they broke up. He explained how he originally had broken it off with her, because, while he loved her as a friend, he was not falling in love with her. Then, he told her about Aayla and his one night stand with Barriss.

"I hope you don't think ill of me. I really like you Padme. I've never met anyone like you and I can't stop thinking about you. I really want this to work and I hope you won't hold my past experience against me," Anakin said.

"Of course I won't Anakin. You didn't even know me when you were with those other girls, so how could I be angry with you for that? I really like you too and I can't stop thinking about you either. Besides, everyone gets lonely, believe me, I know," she confessed shyly. He caressed her cheek and tilted her chin up, so their eyes met.

"But now, we don't have to be alone," he replied, as his lips inched toward hers. Padme eagerly met him half way, wanting nothing more than to feel his exquisite, full lips on hers.

Padme eagerly pressed her lips to his in earnest and slipped her arms around his neck. Anakin angled his head over her lips, slowly deepening the kiss. Padme felt tingles of excitement, as he probed his tongue along her bottom lip. Lost in his incredible taste, she parted her lips and allowed his silky tongue to slide in along hers. Anakin plundered her mouth passionately, drinking in her sweet taste. A moan of pleasure hummed in Padme's throat, as he moved his lips sensually over hers. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another. Anakin settled himself against the arm of the sofa and Padme settled herself over him, snaking her arms around his neck again. Her eyes rolled back and she tilted her head, as Anakin drew her enticing lips into another kiss. He moved his zealously over hers, probing his tongue in her mouth and meeting her own in a sensual dance. Their lips locked again and again in passionate kisses that left them both breathless and craving for more. They fed their cravings, by continuing their kisses and making out. Their lips met again and again, soft and sensually, hard and passionately, and furious and zealously. Eventually, they pulled apart, though neither of them really wanted to.

"I should go, it's getting pretty late," Anakin said, as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

"I guess so," she replied. She walked with him out onto the veranda where his speeder was parked. They embraced in another series of short, sensual kisses, before parting for the night.

"Come over tomorrow night. We can have dinner, just the two of us," she said. He smiled.

"You debate and you cook?" he teased.

"I may be a politician, but I know my way around the kitchen. I'll have you know that I come from a little mountain village and I learned to cook before I learned to debate," she replied coyly. He laughed.

"I'd love to. I'll be here at seven," he replied. She smiled dreamily, as she watched her handsome Jedi fly off in his speeder. She had never felt like this before with anyone. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and she knew that her dreams tonight would be filled with him...


	4. Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the great reviews!

This story is very AU, so if seems like some characters are out of character, it is completely intentional. You'll understand why as you read. The M version of this story is located at my group. The link is below, but please be 18 to read that version. Here at you will find the T version. :) To find the link to my group, click on my penname to visit my profile. You'll find it there. Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 4: Tension

Jedi Knight Siri Tachi stood before the Jedi Council. After nearly four years working undercover in a dangerous smuggling ring, she and her team had finally brought down the leaders of the violent crime ring.

"Done well, you have Knight Tachi. Grant you a lengthy period of leave, we do," Yoda commended. The blonde Jedi bowed.

"Thank you master," she replied.

"Will you stay around Coruscant long?" Adi Gallia asked her old padawan.

"Yes master, for a time. I have a lot of catching up to do with friends," Siri replied. She did not miss the pointed, cold looks masters Jinn and Dooku gave her. They were making no effort to disguise the fact that they didn't like her. And she supposed that they had every reason not to. As the Council dismissed, Obi-Wan entered the chamber and she laid eyes on him for the first time in fifteen years. Siri knew that part of her would always regret leaving him. But she knew that if she had settled down so young, she would have never been truly happy. She had craved adventure and traveling across the galaxy, where as Obi-Wan was perfectly content staying on Coruscant most of the time, save for when the Council sent him on missions. Obi-Wan saw her and she could tell he was struggling to show no reaction to her presence. But she knew him well and she knew he was feeling many things at the moment, as she carefully approached him.

"Hello Obi-Wan," she said softly.

"Hello Siri," he replied stoically.

"It's good to see you again," Siri said.

"It's good to see you again too. You remember Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the tall young man behind him.

"Anakin?" My goodness, you were just a toddler the last time I saw you," Siri replied.

"Hello Siri," Anakin replied stiffly.

"I have to go right now. But I'd love it if we could catch up soon, Obi-Wan," she said, as she left. Anakin watched Obi-Wan leave without saying a word, before he followed his father and grandfather to the training room.

* * *

After his training session ended for the day, Anakin was about to head to his brother's apartment, when he ran into Aayla in the halls.

"Hey there sexy. They tell me you're getting ready to enter the trails. Want to come back to my place and celebrate?" she tempted sultrily. Anakin pushed her hand away.

"Sorry Aayla, but I'm taken," he replied.

"Really? Do tell," she replied.

"Her name is Padme and I really like her...a lot," Anakin replied.

"So, do you think she might be the one?" Aayla asked.

"I really hope so. I've never felt like this before. We just met, but I feel like I've known her forever," Anakin replied. Aayla smiled.

"I hope she is. You deserve to be happy. I suppose I'll have to be the bearer of bad news though. Do you have any idea how many girls' hearts you're about to break here in the Temple?" she teased. Anakin sighed and gave her a half smile.

"I'm nothing special Aayla, I'm jut me," Anakin replied, as he left. Once he was out of earshot, Aayla spoke to herself quietly.

"Oh yes you are Anakin Skywalker. I hope this girl knows what she has," Aayla said.

* * *

Anakin landed his speeder on Padme's veranda that evening. Dorme escorted him in and Padme came out a few minutes later. She was dressed in a simple light blue dress, nothing fancy, since they weren't going anywhere. Her hair was braided down her back. She stunned him to speechlessness again with her elegant beauty.

"I dressed a little casual, since I've been cooking," she said shyly.

"You look gorgeous," he replied, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"Thank you. Dinner is almost ready," Padme replied. Dorme helped serve them and then quietly slipped out, leaving them alone. After the delicious meal that Padme prepared and some red wine, Padme brought the Shurra fruit out for desert.

"Have you ever had Shurra?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"It's native to Naboo and my favorite," she said, as she prepared to cut it. Anakin raised his hand and floated the piece of fruit across the table to his plate. Anakin sliced the fruit and then scooted his chair around next to hers. He speared the fruit with his fork and guided it to her mouth. She bit into it and then he took a bite.

"I can see why it's your favorite. It's delicious," he said, as his eyes never left hers. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. He pulled back and smiled at her before feeding her another bite. Later, they retired to the sitting room, once again talking about anything and everything.

* * *

Obi-Wan sipped at his brandy in one of the clubs he usually frequented. He would never admit this to anyone, but he always had more fun when Anakin was with him. But now, his baby brother was busy with his girlfriend and not interested in club hopping anymore. Anakin had promised that he and Padme would come dancing one night, but Obi-Wan was not looking forward to her coming along. As more of the brandy slid down his throat, a beautiful blonde woman sat down next to him.

"Double Corellian scotch on the rocks," she ordered from the bartender.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I came with Aayla. She said you come here a lot. I thought we could catch up," Siri replied.

"Well, you thought wrong," Obi-Wan replied.

"What are you so cold?" she asked. He face-faulted.

"What am I so cold? You're the one that dumped me to go gallivanting across the galaxy!" Obi-Wan spat.

"I left you, but it wasn't because I didn't love you," she shouted. They began to draw attention to themselves, so Obi-Wan led her to one of the back rooms and shut the door.

"Last time I checked Siri, you don't dump the person you claim to love," Obi-Wan said angrily.

"I left, but it wasn't because I didn't love you. We wanted different things. You were ready to get married and I wasn't," she replied.

"So, why are you suddenly back? Do you really think you could just waltz back into my life and expect things to be the same?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"No, but I was hoping that we could at least be friends," she replied hotly.

"Friends don't rip each other's hearts out," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention. But I figured that if we married before I was ready, I would end up hurting you worse in the long run," Siri replied. Obi-Wan was silent and Siri timidly stepped closer, bringing her lips to his. Obi-Wan was going to push her away, but as she moved her lips over his, it was suddenly fifteen years ago. And before he knew it, he was kissing her back in earnest.

"I've missed you," she said, breathlessly, as he kissed down her neck. He backed her against the wall and looked into her eyes.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," Obi-Wan said bitterly.

"You missed me too, even though you're trying your damnest to hate my guts," she replied, as she pressed her chest against his.

"I do hate you. You're poison," he spat, while his hands traveled down her sides and around to her ass, before he kissed her furiously again.

"You don't seem to hate me," she replied.

"Make no mistake, this is purely physical," Obi-Wan replied, as he fondled her breasts through her shirt.

"Let's go back to my place. I have a bottle of scotch I'm dying to share with somebody," she said.

"Lead the way. You owe me a good drink," he replied.

* * *

As they rode in the air taxi on the way to Siri's they talked a little.

"So, have you been with a lot of women since me?" she asked.

"Maybe. Have you been with many men, since me?" he asked. She met his eyes.

"Maybe," she replied mysteriously.

"How has your family been? Anakin certainly seems to be doing well," Siri replied, changing the subject.

"Anakin is very gifted. He's set to the youngest Knight in the archive's history," Obi-Wan replied.

"Your father and grandfather must be proud," she replied.

"They are. So am I," Obi-Wan replied. The air taxi arrived at Siri's apartment and Obi-Wan followed her inside.

* * *

"You certainly aren't much of a conversationalist tonight, Ben," she said, as she poured some scotch in their glasses.

"What exactly am I supposed to say to you?" Obi-Wan asked, as he downed the scotch and held his glass up to be refilled. She did so, knowing that his ability to hold liquor was legendary.

"Well, you could be more civil, at least," Siri replied.

"Well, I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings," Obi-Wan replied, sarcastically. She simmered inwardly. He was thoroughly enjoying his tormenting.

"If you're so unhappy with my company, then why are you here?" she asked.

"Because this is some damn fine scotch. Oh, and of course for the sex I'm sure we're going to have," he replied confidently. She glared at him.

"You think we're going to have sex?" she asked.

"I know we are," he replied.

"Really? What makes you so confident?" she asked.

"Because you want me and you can't resist me," Obi-Wan replied, as he finished his third glass.

"Okay, you're done," she replied, grabbing his glass.

"You want me to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes, now," she replied. He smirked.

"No you don't. You invited me here for more than just a drink," Obi-Wan replied, as he stepped closer to her.

"Well, that's before I realized how much you've change. The Obi-Wan I knew wouldn't just go looking to get laid from anyone who was willing to let him screw them," she replied, harshly. He stepped closer, his face now inches from hers.

"Well, we all know who made me that way," he replied. She blanched.

"Oh...oh no, you can't be seriously blaming me for all your problems!" she replied angrily.

"Well, if the shoe fits," he replied. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it and held her wrist. She snarled at him.

"I don't even know you anymore! I can't believe that you just go around screwing any woman who will have you and then have the nerve to blame it on me!" she yelled.

"What in blazes did you expect Siri? I was in love with you! But you showed me that love isn't worth it," Obi-Wan spat.

"Really? Love isn't worth it?" she asked.

"No. I see no point in putting your heart on the line when it's just going to get ripped out. I've tried to tell Anakin that, but he won't listen to me," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good for him," she retorted, as she walked away and grabbed her glass of scotch.

"So, if I'm the cause of all your problems, then why the Sith are you here?" she asked, taking a long drink.

"You invited me," he replied. She suppressed a growl.

"Fine, you're here. You want sex, so let's have sex," she replied, turning to him.

"We do change our mind fast," he retorted.

"Backing out? All talk and no action? Is that the real Obi-Wan Kenobi now?" she taunted.

"I'm just waiting for you to decide if you really want it. You have to understand that it would be just sex, purely physical," he replied. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I bet I can change your mind about that. One night with me and you'll might be ready to rethink love," Siri said, while mentally she was going crazy.

'_What the hell am I thinking? This is a huge gamble. I don't know if I can handle it if he really does walk out on me afterwards...' _

But it was a gamble she was willing to chance. She wanted Obi-Wan Kenobi back and she had to try. If this is where she had to start, then that's where she would start.

"Just sex. I can handle that," she lied, as she captured his lips in a sweltering kiss. Obi-Wan began backing her toward the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him...

* * *

Padme laughed, as he finished another one of his stories from his childhood. A particularly mischievous one, which he seemed to have a lot of.

"You are so bad!" she chided.

"Blame Obi-Wan. I was always following him," Anakin defended himself.

"You sound like you did your share," she teased.

"Perhaps," he replied, with a roguish smirk that made her want to melt. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. A sweet humming noise escaped her throat, as he kissed her deeply. He slanted his lips over hers in a hard, passionate kiss. His tongue slid against her own, dueling for control. Slowly, he lowered her to the sofa and settled over her, while their lips moved furiously over one another's. She threw her head back and her skin tingled, as his kissed down her neck. The insistent chiming of the door indicator interrupted their passionate embrace. Padme whimpered in annoyance, as he pulled his lips away. She did not want him to stop, as his ministrations were driving her wild. He stood up and they straightened their clothes, before she went to answer the door. She opened it and Dorme was there, with a look of terror on her face.

"Dorme? What's wrong?" Padme asked, letting her in.

"Oh milady, it's terrible!" Dorme said.

"Dorme, what's going on?" she asked, as Anakin came to stand by her, concern filling his eyes.

"The Trade Federation has invaded Naboo," she said. Padme paled.

"What?" she asked.

"Viceroy Nute Gunray has captured Queen Jamilla and has occupied the planet with his droid armies," Dorme cried.

"No...no...my people," Padme said, in despair. Anakin held her close.

"Dorme, does the Jedi Council know yet?" Anakin asked.

"I heard that they are calling an emergency session tonight," Dorme replied. Anakin nodded and took Padme's hand.

"Come on, let's go to the Temple. We can find out more there," Anakin told her. She nodded and followed him to his speeder.

* * *

Anakin and Padme waited impatiently outside the Council room. The members of the Council began filing out, all giving Padme looks of sympathy.

"Dad, what's going on? We're going to help Naboo, aren't we?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Anakin, the Council has decided to send Obi-Wan, Siri, Aayla, your grandfather and myself. We will be leaving right away," Qui-Gon said.

"You have to let us come, dad," Anakin pleaded.

"Master Jinn, those are my people. I have to be there for them," Padme pleaded as well.

"They have already captured the Queen, milady. We cannot send you in to danger. And you will stay here as well, Anakin," Qui-Gon said.

"But dad..." Anakin tried to argue.

"No arguments Ani, I don't have time," Qui-Gon said, as he rushed off. Padme gritted her teeth and stalked off for the nearest exit.

"Padme, where are you going?" Anakin called, as he ran to catch up.

"I'm not going to sit here on Coruscant while my people are dying, Anakin. I'm leaving for Naboo," she replied. He gripped her hand and stepped into stride with her.

"You're not going alone," he replied. She stopped and turned to him.

"I can't let you go too. You'd be a lot of trouble with the Council," she replied.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Besides, you're worth any trouble I may get into," he replied, with a smirk. She blushed.

"You'd really do this for me?" Padme asked. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I'd do anything for you. And I care about you too much to let you go alone, it's too dangerous," he replied. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Come on, we should hurry before someone discovers what we're up to," Padme replied. They hurried off for Anakin's speeder and left for the docking bay at the Senate Rotunda, where Padme's Nabooan cruiser was docked...


	5. Return of the Sith

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun!

AN: Here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the great reviews!

This story is very AU, so if seems like some characters are out of character, it is completely intentional. You'll understand why as you read. The M version of this story is located at my group. You can find the link, but please be 18 to read that version. Here at you will find the T version. :)

Forever Destined

Chapter 5: Return of the Sith

Siri sat in the passenger seat of the two person star fighter that she and Aayla were traveling in. She thought back to earlier that night, when she and Obi-Wan made...no, what they had done wasn't love making. It was just sex. Incredible, mind-blowing sex, but just sex. He had lived up to his promise to leave after he had screwed her. When she had awakened to the sound of her beeping comlink, he had already left her.

"Okay, what's going on? You're projecting your emotions," Aayla said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Aayla, am I really the reason that Obi-Wan is the way he is?" she asked.

"Oh no, tell me you didn't sleep with him," Aayla replied.

"Well I did. He warned me too, but I believed I could change his mind about me," Siri replied.

"Siri, I'm not going to lie. You hurt him really bad when you left. You destroyed any faith that he had in love when you left him," Aayla replied.

"So, tonight was payback. He knew that I wanted him and after he got laid, he left me," Siri replied, understanding Obi-Wan's line of thinking.

"Probably. Ben is quite bitter and cynical when it comes to love," Aayla replied.

"That's the understatement of the millennium," Siri mumbled.

* * *

Qui-Gon glanced over at his eldest son, who was extremely distant.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Obi-Wan replied, quickly. Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, before continuing.

"You were with Siri earlier tonight, weren't you?" he asked.

'_Blast!'_ Obi-Wan thought.

"So what if I was?" he replied, nonchalantly.

"So what? This is the woman that practically destroyed you," Qui-Gon replied.

"I was at the club and she showed up trying to play nice. We hooked up and fooled around a bit and I left. I made it very clear to her that I don't want a relationship and that I can't stand the sight of her," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ben, your life style if very unhealthy," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I'm thirty-five dad, I don't need one of your lectures," Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon sighed in frustration and decided that it was best to calm himself with some meditation.

* * *

Anakin smiled, as he watched her sleep. They had been in hyperspace for a few hours now and she had fallen asleep against him. He was captivated by her, as she lay sleeping in his arms. These feelings he was having were new and different to him. He felt the need to protect her from all harm and to love her with his whole being. If this is what love felt like, then he wanted to feel it forever. He brushed the curls away from her face, staring at her beautiful, peaceful face.

"I think I'm in love with you. I just hope that I can get the courage to tell you when you're awake," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her hair. She truly had to be an angel. Carefully, he got up and laid her down, covering her with his cloak. He went to the cockpit to check on their course, but not before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

Qui-Gon opened his eyes from meditation and sighed.

"Obi-Wan, you know that I don't try to lecture you for the fun of it," Qui-Gon began.

"Really? I was under the impression that you enjoyed it immensely. At least, for me anyway. You don't seem to lecture our little golden boy too often," Obi-Wan replied.

"Is that what this is about? You think I favor Anakin over you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You don't? He's set to be the youngest Knight ever. And he'll probably be the first to give you and mom the grandchildren you desperately want, even if it has to be with that blasted Senator," Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan, you're my first born. I love you both equally, but I do wish that you would think about settling down someday. Love is not the terrible thing you make it out to be. It does not always end like it ended for you and Siri and I'd prefer it if you'd just stay away from her," Qui-Gon replied.

"Don't worry, I taught her the lesson she won't forget," Obi-Wan replied, with a smirk.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way, my son," Qui-Gon warned.

"But it certainly is sweet," Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon sighed.

"And I do wish you would be a little more supportive of Anakin and Padme," Qui-Gon said.

"My baby brother has gone and fallen in love with a politician. That will take some getting used to," Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"He looks up to you Obi-Wan, even if you don't think so. And it is easy to sense that Padme is a good woman. She'll be good for our little Ani," Qui-Gon said, with a smile a knowing smile. He wasn't sure if anyone else, but he and Anakin's grandfather sensed it, but he was well aware that Anakin was also on his way to Naboo with Padme. He knew that the Senator would insist on returning to her home planet and that his youngest son would never let her travel alone. On Naboo, Anakin's skills would be put to the truest test.

'_Your trials have begun, my son. May the Force be with you,'_ Qui-Gon said, silently.

* * *

Artoo booped and clicked, as he sat next to Anakin. He read the translator and smiled.

"I'll go wake Padme," Anakin said. But as he turned, he saw her come into the cockpit. She had gone and changed clothes. She was now dressed in a white body suit that hugged her every curve. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help himself. She blushed under his gaze.

"Um...I was just about the come wake you. We'll be coming out of hyperspace in about twenty minutes," he finally said, finding his voice. She smiled and sat down across his lap, as he urged her to.

"Thank you again for coming with me. Your risking a lot and I can't help but feel a little guilty since it's because of me," Padme said.

"Don't. There's no where else I want to be. Besides, my father and grandfather have always bent the rules a bit here and there. I guess I just take after them," he replied, with a smile. She giggled.

"Are we a bit of a rebel?" she asked, teasingly. He smirked.

"I don't know, maybe. Why, do you like that?" he asked, in a husky tone. She bit her bottom lip playfully.

"I happen to think it's incredibly sexy," she replied.

"Really?" he asked playfully.

Mmmhmm...," she replied, as she lowered her lips to his. Anakin moved his lips over hers sensually, slowly deepening the kiss. A pleasured hum escaped Padme's throat and Anakin loved how he could coax such a sound from her. Padme kissed him back intensely, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Her actions caused a low, husky sound coming from the back of his throat. She slowly broke the kiss and gazed into his piercing blue eyes.

"Padme...I," he began, but was cut off by a beeping.

"Um...looks like we're ready to come out of hyperspace," he said.

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?" she asked. He smiled.

"It can wait till later," he replied. She nodded and moved to the passenger seat, strapping in, as Anakin took the controls.

The sight that met their eyes, as they came out of hyperspace shocked them both. Large Neimodian warships loomed near the blue-green planet of Naboo. Anakin reached over and squeezed her hand, knowing that this had to be hard for her. She squeezed back, thankful for his support.

"We won't be able to land in Theed without attracting attention," Anakin mentioned. Padme thought for a moment.

"Take us around to the other side of the planet. We can land in the country fields and then acquire an underwater ship at one of the rural marinas. Then, we can travel to Theed through the core," Padme replied.

"Through the core?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

"That is one unique thing about Naboo. The core of the planet is not solid and made of water. There is a labyrinth passages that allow you to travel across the planet in much less time than it would take in the air," Padme explained. Anakin nodded, as he veered the ship around to the other side of the planet.

* * *

Anakin landed the ship in the grassy fields of Naboo near three massive waterfalls. In the distance, blaster fire could be seen in the sky, indicating the battle that was being waged between the droids and the Gungans, which were an amphibian based civilization that lived in the waters of Naboo. Padme looked around the vast lake country, glad that it seemed to be untouched.

"We're not far from my lake home. There we can take an underwater ship from the marina," Padme said, as she took his hand. They began walking through the grassy fields toward the vast lake retreat and the small marina that rested nearby. After a lengthy trip through the core of planet, Anakin and Padme surfaced in the Theed harbor. Quietly and thanks to the stealth Anakin provided for them with the Force, they quickly made their way through Theed and to the palace. It had taken longer to take the round about way that they had, but they had avoided the attention of the droids going the way they had.

Anakin pulled her along behind him, as they silently crept through the deserted hallways of the palace. A couple guard droids wandered into their vicinity and Anakin pulled himself and Padme into a crevice, as they passed by.

"Do you have any idea where they'd be holding the queen?" Anakin asked.

"Probably in the Throne room. We'll never be able to get past the droids without attracting attention. There's so many of them. I can't figure out where they could be controlling so many from," Padme replied. Then it dawned on Anakin.

"Of course. They didn't have the time to build the massive control station needed here on the planet. They're operating the droids from space. The large ship we saw as we came out of hyperspace. I'd bet that's a control ship," Anakin replied.

"I'm willing to bet that's a lot safer than stationing it here on the planet. It would be easier to keep out attackers," Padme replied.

"Easier to keep everyone out...except me," Anakin said, with a broad grin.

"What are you thinking?" Padme asked. Anakin pointed up.

"Could you lead us to one of the hangers through the vents?" Anakin asked.

"I think so. Are we really going up there to try and destroy that thing?" Padme asked.

"Trust me Padme, piloting is a specialty for me. I was born with an innate Force ability for piloting and relating to machines," Anakin said, as he unhooked the cover over the vent.

"I've heard your grandfather boast that you're the best pilot in the order to other Senators. I guess he's not just boasting," Padme replied, with a smile.

"Well, grandfather has been known to be a bit prideful, but what he says about my piloting is true," Anakin replied, as he hoisted her up so she could pull herself into the vent. He used the Force to carry himself up and began crawling behind her, as she led them in the necessary direction.

* * *

Anakin and Padme peered through the vent in one of the hangers. Most of the smaller star fighters were gone, but a few remained. And better yet, only a few droids loomed about.

"We should be able to take them out. But we'll have to find a ship quickly, before more droids come," Anakin said. Padme nodded. Anakin kicked the vent cover off and it went clattering to the floor. He flipped out of the vent and his saber blazed to life. He started blocking the droid fire and slashing at the oncoming droids. Padme jumped down after him and began firing her blaster. Together, they disposed of the droids. Anakin took her hand and led her to one of the two-person, yellow star fighters.

"Come on, we better go before more droids come," Anakin said, as he helped her into the co-pilot seat, before he hopped into the seat in front of her. They each put on the headset and Anakin started the engine. He fired the thrusters and jammed the throttle down, taking them sailing out of the hanger and blasting into the sky.

* * *

After fighting their way through the driods in Theed, the five Jedi finally made their way to the palace. Dooku sent Siri and Aayla to deal with the liberation of the prison camps in which the Neimodians were running. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed him into the palace where they made their way to the throne room.

"Now my queen, you will sign my treaty," Gunray ordered. Queen Jamilla's hands were released from the shackles.

"I will not sign your treat that supports this illegal blockade against my planet. You are killing my people, Viceroy. Senator Amidala has already sought help from the Jedi. You will not be allowed to get away with this," Jamilla said harshly.

"You will sign the treaty or you will die! And those pitiful Jedi won't get past my droid armies," Gunray said confidently. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room were flung open. Three light sabers hummed to life. Nute Gunray cowered away, as the Jedi cut down his droids and minions, before freeing Queen Jamilla and her cabinet.

"You and your accomplices are under arrest, Viceroy," Dooku said, as he placed Gunray's wrists in a pair of stun cuffs. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were seeing that Queen Jamilla and her entourage filed out of the throne room and into Captain Panaka's protection. As his grandfather was rounding up the Neimodians, Obi-Wan turned and saw a cloaked figure enter the room. The being radiated the dark side.

"Father," Obi-Wan said, bringing Qui-Gon's attention to the source of the dark energy they were both sensing. The figure tossed his hood back, revealing a Zabrak male with elaborate red and black tattooing.

"So, after a millennium, the Sith have finally returned," Dooku said.

"Yes, the question that remains: is he the master or the apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I will see to the incarceration of our Neimodian friends and to the protection of the Queen. May the Force be with you both," Dooku said, as he left with the prisoners and to provide the Queen with Jedi protection. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shed their cloaks and ignited their sabers. The Zabrak Sith snarled, as he stepped into a defensive stance, holding a black cylinder horizontally. He pressed the igniter switch and two crimson blades extended from each end. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon readied themselves as the Sith leapt at them and the battle began.

* * *

Anakin flew them out of the atmosphere and into the darkness of space. He wove around other fighters who seemed to have the same idea as them. Currently, they were engaged in a space battle with vulture droids that were sent out to protect the control ship. Anakin wove expertly around the nasty things and headed for the control ship. He flew around it, looking for a hanger.

"There Anakin!" Padme said, as she pointed to the open hanger. Anakin looped them around.

"Great, now we just have to figure out how to get the shields down and get inside," Anakin replied. Padme took the canons and blasted along the side of the door, destroying the shields.

"Well, that's certainly effective," he replied, with a smirk.

"I take it you approve of my methods, my Jedi hero?" she asked coyly. He smiled.

"That I do, my beautiful angel. Hang on, cause we're going in," Anakin said, as he flew them into the hanger, just as the blast door slid shut behind them...


	6. The Battle of Naboo

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 6: The Battle of Naboo

Anakin slammed the breaks down, as they skidded across the metal floor. The giant reactor was before them, but unfortunately, so were dozens of droids.

"Sith...stay in the cockpit," Anakin said, as he did a forward flip out of his seat, saber blazing to life. As he began cutting down the droids, Padme discharged several rounds of blaster fire on them, as she stood in the opened cockpit of the star fighter. They cut down the droids with ease, but the four droidekas were giving them a problem, as they kept blocking the blaster fire. Anakin grew frustrated and reached deeply into the Force. Padme watched in amazement, as a large metal beam floated in the air and then went barreling toward the droidekas. The beam slammed into the droids, ripping them to pieces. Anakin extinguished his saber and hopped back in the cockpit.

"Let's blow this thing and get out of here before more of them come," Anakin said, as he fired up the engines. He aimed the torpedoes at the reactor and fired. The reactor began to erupt and Anakin worked quickly, firing the torpedoes at the blast door controls. But they failed and the blast door jammed.

"Damn it...it's jammed," Anakin said. Padme's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked worriedly. He reached back and tightened her belt.

"Hang on angel. We're going up through the top spire," Anakin said.

"We'll never make it," she panicked.

"Yes, we will," Anakin stated, determination lining his face. He flew the ship above the reactor and up through the top spire. He fired some blaster shots, disabling the force field. He flew them out, just as the reactor erupted and the control ship exploded in a brilliant array of fire...

* * *

Anakin landed the ship in the hanger and hopped out. He reached up and helped Padme down. She flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"You did it. You saved my people," she said, as she hugged him.

"Hey, you were up there too," he replied, with a smile.

"Oh please, I was just in your way. You just saved millions of my people Anakin. The word thank you doesn't seem to be enough," Padme said. He blushed slightly.

"I was just doing what needed to be done," he replied. They were about embrace again, when Dooku approached them, smiling slyly at his grandson.

"Hello grandfather," Anakin said.

"Hello Anakin, such a surprise seeing you here. You as well milady," Dooku spoke.

"It's not Anakin's fault, Master Jedi. I insisted on coming and he only came to protect me," Padme replied. Dooku chuckled.

"Do not worry milady, I am not scolding Anakin. His father and I knew it would be likely for him to follow us here anyway, despite the Council's wishes. He is just lucky that I took the time to inform his mother of where he had gone. Besides, I can't very well scold him, considering what you two just did," Dooku said with amusement. Anakin winced. Mom would certainly have a earful for him when he returned home. Dooku's amusement quickly faded.

"Anakin, we have taken the Neimodians into custody and you have destroyed the droid control ship. But it seems that is only part of our problem," Dooku said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"A Sith has appeared Ani. The first one in nearly a millennium," Dooku replied.

"A Sith? Here in the palace?" Anakin asked. Dooku nodded.

"Your father and Ben are fighting him right now. That's why it is important that we move the Senator to a secure location," Dooku replied.

"I have to help them!" Anakin insisted, as he began to leave.

"Anakin, wait!" Padme called. He turned back and crushed his lips against hers.

"Stay here with my grandfather. You'll be safe," he told her.

"Be careful...please..." she trailed off, before adding something else very softly, in which Dooku managed to hear.

"Because I love you," she whispered. Dooku allowed himself a small smile, before he sobered.

"Come milady, we must get you somewhere safe," Dooku said. She nodded and followed him out of the hanger.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan clashed with the Sith furiously, as he slowly led them deeper and deeper into the bowels of the palace. Maul lured them into a control room, deep in the bowels of the palace. The room was protected by various force fields. As Qui-Gon stepped into the room with Maul, Obi-Wan was blocked out by a force field. Qui-Gon met Maul's saber thrusts blow for blow and the Sith snarled at the Jedi master. Qui-Gon could sense nothing but pure hatred and rage coming from his opponent. Obi-Wan watched on nervously, waiting for the force field to shift. When it finally did, he stepped inside the room, only to be blocked again by another one. Qui-Gon's green blade clashed furiously with Maul's double edged crimson blade. Maul snarled, as he brought one of his blades up and swiped Qui-Gon's shoulder. He cried out in pain, holding the burn with one hand, while he held his saber up in defense with the other.

"Nooooo!" Obi-Wan cried. The force field lifted and Obi-Wan rushed into the fight, his saber clashing with the Sith's. Obi-Wan whirled and parried with Maul driving him back away from his father. As Obi-Wan fought Maul, Anakin arrived at the control room, but was blocked by the force field. He saw his brother fighting and his father holding his shoulder in pain. Throwing open the control panel on the wall, he dug into the mass of wires. He found the ones he was looking for and pulled an all purpose tool from his belt. From the time he was just a little boy, he had excelled in working with machinery and had a true Force given gift with machines and technology. He sliced the wiring open on the red and blue wires, cutting away the casing. He twisted the frayed ends together and the rotating force fields in the room shut off completely. Maul snarled, as he noticed what the boy had done. Obi-Wan brought his saber down and severed one of Maul's blades, leaving him with just one. Maul growled and swept his saber down, catching Obi-Wan's leg. Obi-Wan fell, clutching the burn on his thigh, while Maul turned back to Qui-Gon, who had pulled himself to his feet. Maul brought his saber over his head and down at Qui-Gon.

"Noooo!" Anakin cried, as he swept in and met the Sith's saber with his own blue blade, saving his father. Maul snarled at the boy, as he parried the blows.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, as he tossed his saber to Anakin. The younger man caught it and ignited his brother's matching sapphire blade, before he began fighting Maul with both. Maul surprisingly found himself struggling to keep up with the boy and that fact annoyed him to no end. This was just a mere boy, a padawan. Why would he be having trouble with this one? But as he continued to ponder that question, Anakin kept coming at him strong. And he knew he had to do something quickly. He whirled around and slammed his saber down at the boy. Anakin crossed his sabers and caught the red blade. Maul's eyes widened, as the boy began to push him back. He snarled at Anakin and his eyes bled yellow, as he brought his foot up and shoved it into Anakin's abdomen. The young man cried out, as the Sith shoved him painfully back. As Maul prepared to bring his saber down on Anakin, the padawan brought one of his sabers up and passed it through Maul's forearm. The Sith screamed in agony, as part of his arm was severed and his crimson saber clattered to the floor. The Sith cried out angrily and Force shoved Anakin back toward the power shoot in which the control panels in the room surrounded. Anakin cried out, as he went hurling over the edge, but quickly managed to grab a protruding spire on the side. Maul held his severed arm and quickly disappeared into the shadows. Qui-Gon stumbled over to the shaft and peered down.

"Grab my hand Ani," Qui-Gon called. Obi-Wan crawled over and reached down, so his baby brother could grab his arm as well. Together, the older men pulled Anakin up. Anakin heaved air into his lungs, before starting to get up.

"I should...go after him," Anakin panted.

"He's gone Ani," Qui-Gon assured him, as he no longer felt the dark presence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him get away," Anakin replied.

"Baby brother, you're the reason we're both still here," Obi-Wan said, as Anakin helped him up by putting Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulder.

"Ben is right. I'm still here because of both of you. I'm very proud of the way you both fought. And had it not been for the treachery on his part, you would have defeated him Anakin," Qui-Gon said proudly.

"Thanks," Anakin replied shyly. Having sensed that the danger was over, Dooku led a medical team to the control room.

"Are any of you hurt?" Dooku asked.

"It's just a laceration on my shoulder. Ben has one on his leg," Qui-Gon said, as he and Obi-Wan were helped by the medical team. After Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were patched up, Dooku came to see them. Anakin and Padme were also in the room off to side, quietly talking to each other.

"Well, it seems your none the worse for wear son," Dooku said.

"Not at all, thanks to Ani," Qui-Gon replied.

"Anakin fought the Sith by himself?" Dooku asked incredulously.

"Not only fought father, but wounded and nearly defeated him as well," Qui-Gon replied. Dooku was stunned. He knew his grandson was unusually powerful, but he was still a padawan.

"You know, we are very fortunate that Anakin was raised in a loving home," Dooku said.

"Yes we are. But why do you sound so worried?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm just saying that if Anakin was raised or influenced by someone with ill intentions, he could be influenced into using his powers for evil. But Anakin has been grounded in the light, thanks to the people around him that love him," Dooku said.

"You still sound worried," Qui-Gon replied.

"Because they will not be able to use him for their own cause and they will seek to destroy him," Dooku replied.

"Anakin definitely proved that he could hold his own against one today though," Qui-Gon replied.

"Yes, that is why he no longer belongs among the ranks of the padawans. I contacted the Council just after the Sith appeared and they are already on their way," Dooku said.

"Anakin not only has destroyed the droid control ship, but he faced and wounded a Sith Lord," Dooku continued.

"If the Council agrees with us, then Anakin should be Knighted," Qui-Gon said. Dooku nodded. They headed out to greet the Council in the landing hanger.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Padme said, as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine, but that kiss you just gave me was one heck of a welcome," he replied. She giggled.

"Well, maybe I should give you another one then," she replied, as their lips met again. They broke apart, as they heard someone clear their throat.

"Anakin, the Council is requesting our presence," Obi-Wan said.

"Um...okay. I'll be right behind you," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and started for the conference room where the Council was situated for the impromptu meeting.

"I shouldn't be long. Meet me in the gardens later tonight?" he asked.

"I'll be there, by the fountain," she replied, giving him another quick kiss.

* * *

Anakin stepped into the Council room with Obi-Wan.

"Greetings young Skywalker. Told us of your exploits here on Naboo, your grandfather and father have," Yoda said. Anakin bowed.

"Yes master," he replied.

"Anakin, you were specifically asked to remain on Coruscant. Why did you disobey?" Mace Windu asked, carefully concealing a smile.

"Senator Amidala was going to return to her planet and I couldn't let her come alone. It would have been too dangerous," Anakin replied.

"Feelings you have for Senator Amidala, do you?" Yoda questioned. Anakin blushed the deepest shade of crimson and the Council members struggled to keep straight faces.

"Yes master," he mumbled.

"Anakin, you disobeyed the Council," Mace said and Anakin bowed his head in shame.

"And by doing so, you managed to destroy the droid control ship, which saved millions of lives. Then, you faced a Sith and not only wounded him, but nearly defeated him," Mace said.

"Agree the Council does, that complete your trials are. Confer on you, the rank of Jedi Knight, this Council does," Yoda said. Anakin's head shot up, only to see the smiling faces of the Council. His father stood up and ignited his saber. With a swift swipe, he severed Anakin's padawan braid and placed it in his hand.

"We're so proud of you Ani," Qui-Gon said.

"Thanks dad. Thank you masters," Anakin bowed respectively.

"Congratulations baby brother. The celebrating has already begun. How about I buy you a drink," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Um...maybe a little later. I have to meet Padme in the gardens. There's something I really need to tell her. Then maybe we'll come join you," Anakin replied.

"Suit yourself," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin hung around for a few more minutes to accept the congratulations from the masters, before he headed off to the gardens.

* * *

When Anakin arrived, Padme was already waiting by the fountain, which was lit. She was dressed in a light blue skirt and a matching wrapped top. Her hair fell around her in ringlets and she once again took his breath away. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied, as he closed the distance between them.

"You're so beautiful," he told her in admiration. She blushed.

"Thank you Anakin" she replied.

"Padme...there's something I want to tell you," Anakin said.

"Is it what you were going to tell me on the ship?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've never met anyone like you Padme. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that I was meant to meet you. Padme, I think...no...no I know," he stuttered. He took her hands in his and then began again.

"Padme...I'm in love with you. I love you," he told her, relief washing over him. She smiled at him and threw her arms around him. After hugging him tightly, she pulled back and kissed him hard.

"Oh Anakin, I've never met anyone like you either. I never thought I would meet someone as wonderful as you. I love you too," she confessed.

"You...you do?" he asked. She nodded, as she held his face in her hands. It was then that she noticed that his braid was missing.

"Anakin, where's your braid?" she asked. He smiled brightly at her.

"The Council Knighted me, Padme," he replied. She gasped and threw her arms around him again.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," she hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around, before crushing his lips against hers. He slowly lowered her to her feet, as their lips moved in earnest over each other's. Finally, they broke apart, breathless.

"I guess they're celebrating inside. I kind of told Obi-Wan we'd come out for a drink, if you want to that is," he said. She smiled.

"I'd love to," she replied, as she took his arm and led them out.

* * *

"Obi-Wan nursed a glass of brandy. Most of the Council members were mingling with Queen Jamilla and her cabinet members in the dining hall. Siri approached Obi-Wan and he rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"I think we need to talk," Siri said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Obi-Wan replied.

"You just left! Do you enjoy hurting women like that?" she asked angrily.

"Aww...I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Please...do forgive me," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"I have apologized up and down. What else do you want from me?" Siri asked.

"Well, you could leave me alone," Obi-Wan replied. Siri huffed.

"Fine, I'll do just that," she replied, as she stalked off. Aayla watched her stomp off and sat down next to him.

"Need some company?" she asked.

"As long as it's not her," Obi-Wan replied.

"You're really being hard on her," Aayla replied.

"Do I have a reason not to be?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess not, but she really is trying to make amends with you," Aayla replied.

"Well, she's fifteen years too late," Obi-Wan replied.

"There's your baby brother. He looks so happy with her," Aayla gushed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and mumbled something about politicians. Aayla swatted his arm.

"Stop it. He's happy and you're going to be happy for him," Aayla replied.

"You sound like my mom and dad," Obi-Wan replied. Padme and Anakin approached them and stepped up to the bar.

"Obi-Wan, Aayla, this is Padme," he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you both," Padme replied.

"It's nice to meet you too milady. Anakin has told us all about you," Aayla replied. Anakin blushed and Padme smiled.

"Thank you, but please call me Padme," she said.

"It's nice to meet you Padme," Obi-Wan said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Obi-Wan. Anakin has told me a lot about you," Padme replied.

"I'm going to go get us a couple of Shuura daiquiris. I think you'll like it," she said, as she headed for the bar, but not before kissing him.

"You two seem serious," Obi-Wan prodded.

"Uh...yeah. I told her I loved her tonight...and she feels the same," Anakin said, not being able to get the huge grin off his face. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

"You know, you could be just a little bit happy for me," Anakin said in annoyance.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Obi-Wan replied.

"She's not Siri and I'm not you, so you don't have to worry!" Anakin retorted, as he stormed off. Obi-Wan slammed his glass down.

"Blast!" he growled.

"Hey...hey, calm down. Ani will be fine. But you certainly could stand to loosen up. Why don't you...come back to my quarters and I can help you with that?" Aayla suggested. Obi-Wan smirked.

"I bet you can," Obi-Wan replied, as he followed her out.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Padme asked, as she handed him a drink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My brother is just being...well, himself," Anakin replied, as he sipped at the drink.

"Wow, that is good," he said. She smiled, as she sipped at her own.

"Told you," she replied, as she gladly allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I told the Queen I would bring you over to meet you. She's very eager to meet Naboo's savior," Padme said, as she kissed him softly.

"Lead the way," he replied...

_The celebration on Naboo continues, as the people honor the Jedi who saved them..._


	7. Celebration on Naboo

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for all the great reviews.

Forever Destined

Chapter 7: Celebration on Naboo

Aayla and Obi-Wan lay entwined in the mass of bedding. As the afterglow wore off, Aayla stood up.

Obi-Wan's eyes roamed over her naked body in appreciation, as she headed for the fresher.

"Going so soon?" he asked.

"I'm going back to the party for a few drinks. You could join me and then you can take me back to your quarters," Aayla suggested.

"And whatever would we do there?" he teased.

"You would have your way with me," she replied, playfully, as she shut the door to the fresher to shower.

* * *

Siri was practically livid when she saw Obi-Wan and Aayla leave together. A few drinks had helped her calm down, but as she saw Aayla and Obi-Wan return to the party together, her anger returned. Aayla came to the bar, while Obi-Wan left to mingle.

"How could you?!" Siri asked harshly.

"How could I what?" Aayla asked.

"Don't play stupid with me. I have a pretty good idea where you and Obi-Wan have been. How could you sleep with him when you know I love him?!" Siri accused. Aayla sipped at her drink.

"Obi-Wan doesn't want to have anything to do with you Siri. I think it's time you both moved on. Besides, what Obi-Wan and I did is no big deal. We hook up all the time. It's just sex," Aayla said, nonchalantly.

"He's probably just using you to make me jealous," Siri huffed.

"Obi-Wan wasn't trying to make you jealous. We both just wanted to get laid. My advice to you Siri is just leave it. Face it, Obi-Wan and you are over. And you only have yourself to blame," Aayla said, as she left to mingle with some of her other friends.

* * *

Anakin and Padme mingled a bit, before Anakin pulled her onto the dance floor. She gladly wrapped her arms around his neck, as they swayed to the music.

"So, I hear the Senate is in recess for the next couple weeks. Do you plan to stay here?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about going to my home in the lake country and I was hoping very much that you would come with me," she replied.

"Really? You want me to come?" he asked.

"Of course I do. The lake country is beautiful this time of year and it would be very romantic," she replied, with a soft smile.

"Well, I have to check with my father and the council, but I would be happy to accompany you milady," he replied, as he drew her lips into a soft kiss.

* * *

Siri approached Obi-Wan at the bar.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can't we just talk? Catch up a bit?" she asked. Obi-Wan set his drink down.

"Fine, let's talk. Tell me, was following those crime lords around the galaxy as an undercover operative more fulfilling than being with me?" Obi-Wan asked. She sighed.

"How many times am I going to have to apologize for that?! And for your information, thanks to me, we brought down a large part of that crime ring," Siri snapped.

"Oh yes, I've read the reports of your exploits. You were very close to the big heads. Tell me, how many times did you have to go to bed with each of them to get your information? Obi-Wan asked. Siri wound up to slap him, but he caught her arm.

"I did what I had to do to bring them down," Siri said angrily.

"No, you didn't have to. You requested that mission from the Council. They weren't even considering you for that mission, but you just had to get away from me," Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, I was scared," she replied.

"Scared of what?" he asked incredulously.

"I...I don't know. I don't know...commitment maybe. I don't know what it was," she replied, defeated.

"We're over Siri. We've been over for fifteen years and I have no intention of beginning a relationship with you again," Obi-Wan said, as he left the bar.

* * *

Anakin walked Padme to the door of her room in the palace. Anakin took her hands in his own and kissed her passionately.

"Good night Padme. Sweet dreams," he told her, as they prepared to part for the night.

"Good night Anakin. I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied, with a smile. He kissed her gently, before she went inside her room for the night.

* * *

The next day, Gungan bands paraded through the streets of Theed. Confetti and streamers wafted through the air and citizens gathered and celebrated in the streets. Queen Jamilla was dressed in a long gold gown with a full headdress and makeup. Her handmaiden, Yane, held a case with medals inside it. The queen picked one up and placed it around Siri's neck. Aayla was next and then Dooku. Padme was to the side of her dressed in a long, full white/pinkish gown. She was beautiful and Anakin couldn't take his eyes off her. She picked up a medal from the case that Sache was holding and placed it around Qui-Gon's neck and then another around Obi-Wan's. She moved to Anakin finally and their eyes lingered on each other for a few moments. He was dressed in his normal Jedi attire, but he looked even more handsome to her than usual. His padawan braid was gone, as was the ponytail at the back of his head. His hair was loose, making it thicker and a bit longer. She smiled, as she placed the medal around his neck, but did not step back from him. He smiled and took this as an indication of what she wanted. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. It thrilled him to no end that he was kissing her for everyone to see, letting them know that they belonged only to each other.

"I love you, my handsome Jedi hero," Padme said, love shining in her eyes.

"I love you too, my beautiful angel," Anakin replied, as he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed, but was soon silenced by his kiss again. He slowly lowered her to her feet, as they continued to kiss each other passionately. The celebration continued throughout the day. Later that day, Anakin and Padme were seeing the Jedi Council and Anakin's family off at the hanger.

"Well, we'll see you both in a couple of weeks I suppose. Stay out of trouble Ani," Qui-Gon said.

"Hey, it's me," Anakin replied, with a grin. Qui-Gon grinned back.

"I know, that's why I said it," Qui-Gon replied.

"Goodbye milady," Qui-Gon said, with a small bow to Padme.

"Goodbye master Qui-Gon and don't worry about Ani. I'll take good care of him," she promised.

"I know you will," he replied with a grin.

"Well, baby brother, the clubs will be boring without you. But I guess I should get used to it," Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed.

"At least try to be happy for me," Anakin pleaded.

"I will. I guess we will see you both in a couple weeks," Obi-Wan said, as he patted Anakin on the back and gave a slight bow to Padme.

"You know, it's okay to get in a little trouble, if you know what I mean," Dooku said, winking at his grandson. Anakin blushed.

"Grandfather," Anakin flushed in embarrassment, while Padme giggled. Dooku chuckled.

"Goodbye kids. We'll see you soon," Dooku said, as he boarded the ship. Once they were gone, Padme turned to Anakin.

"Dorme has all my things packed. I'm going to go freshen up and then we'll head for the lake country," Padme said.

"Sounds great," Anakin replied, as he waited patiently for her to return.

* * *

Dorme finished her hair and smiled.

"You look beautiful milady. And I must say, that it's good to see you so happy," Dorme said.

"Thank you Dorme," she replied.

"You're welcome milady. Now, don't keep your handsome Jedi waiting any longer," Dorme replied, with a grin. Padme grinned back, as she left her quarters.

* * *

Darth Maul entered the dark room. He knew his master was there, but he had yet to say anything. Maul clenched his new metal prosthetic hand in anger. A boy...a mere padawan was responsible for his injury. He was an unusually strong padawan, but that was beside the point. He was defeated by a kid. To say that his arm was only thing that had been injured in that battle would be incorrect. His pride had taken a hit and he knew his master was not pleased with him. He feared that his master may have lost confidence in his abilities and might punish him. As that thought ran through his mind, several blue blots of Force lightning shot out at him. Maul screamed in pain and writhed on the floor. The lightning ceased, as the cloaked form of his master approached.

"You have failed me, Lord Maul," Sidious said harshly.

"I'm sorry master, forgive me," Maul pleaded. His answer was another jolt of Force lightning.

"Things did not go well on Naboo at all. The Queen still lives and you didn't manage to kill any Jedi. In fact, you were defeated by a padawan," Sidious said.

"He was a padawan, but he was powerful my master. He seemed quite close to Jinn and Kenobi," Maul insisted.

"Yes, Jinn's youngest son. Anakin is quite talented. He is the youngest Knight in Jedi history and his abilities are extraordinary. Still, I do not tolerate excuses for failure, my young apprentice," Sidious said, as he poured more Force lightning into Maul.

"I will find him and make him pay master. I will have my revenge," Maul panted in pain. He was met again with more Force lightning.

"No, you will follow my orders, Lord Maul! The time to deal with the Jedi will come. But for now, you will leave for Kamino and you will continue overseeing our project there," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my master," Maul replied obediently.

* * *

Anakin and Padme stood together on ferry.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Anakin said, as he took in the beauty of Naboo's lake country.

"It is. I love coming here whenever I'm home. That's why I bought Varykino here in the lake country, so I could always come here when I was on Naboo," Padme replied.

"What about your family?" Anakin asked.

"My mother, sister and I get along okay. But the same can't be said for my dad and I. He doesn't like my career and thinks that I should have married some boring man like Palo and settled down by now," Padme said, rolling her eyes.

"But what you do is important. I mean, you help a lot of people. I don't pretend to know much about politics, but I've heard my father and grandfather talk. You're what the Senate needs more of," he told her. She blushed slightly.

"You're sweet," she replied.

"It's true. Besides, I can't see you settling down with a boring man. Especially one that treats you like that jerk did. You need an exciting man," Anakin said, with a grin. Padme grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like a handsome Jedi, perhaps?" she asked playfully.

"Precisely milady," he replied. She kissed him passionately and shivered, as she felt his hands on her back. The dress she was wearing was a colorful, light and airy selection that left her back bare.

"Your dress is driving me wild," he told her huskily. She giggled.

"I thought you might like it," she replied, as he kissed her again. Once the ferry docked, Anakin helped her off and they entered her home. They stood on the balcony in each other's embrace, while Padme pointed out things in their view.

"I've never seen such huge waterfalls before," Anakin marveled.

"Well, there is a path that leads to them. I used to go there all the time when I wanted to think or be alone. We can walk there and then we can come back here for dinner," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then, after that, we can cuddle by the fire and etcetera," she said in a mysterious, sultry tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"Etcetera huh. Sounds great," he replied, before he kissed her softly. Then together, hand in hand, they set off to see the falls.


	8. Love Across the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 8 and it's full of romance! Thanks for all the great reviews!

This is the T version of the chapter. The M rated version can be found at my yahoo group. To find the link, click on my penname and you'll find it there.

Forever Destined

Chapter 8: Love Across the Stars

Anakin and Padme talked and laughed, as they strolled to the waterfalls hand in hand.

"Well, what do you think?" Padme asked, as they arrived.

"They're even more amazing up close. My mom lived on a desert planet before she met my father. She would love this," Anakin mentioned.

"Come on, I want to show you something," she said, as she took his hand and led him around one of the secret caves that was behind it. Anakin saw a fluffy blanket on the ground and figured that she came here often.

"This is kind of my secret place. I come here when I need to think or just get away. I've never shown it to anyone else," she said softly, as he stepped toward her.

"I'm honored that you've shared it with me," he replied, as he kissed her cheek.

"It's our place now," she said, as his enticing, full lips drew her kiss. Anakin crushed his lips against her, deepening the kiss. After several moments, they broke the kiss, breathless.

"It'll be getting dark soon, so we should get back," she said softly, as she led him out of the cave.

"Wait, there's something I want to give you," he stopped her and pulled a carved pendant from his pocket, which was attached to a lanyard.

"I carved this from a japor snippet. Obi-Wan tells me that carving is a dumb hobby, but I've always liked working with my hands. I know that you have lots of expensive jewelry, but I hope you like it," Anakin said shyly.

"Oh, it's beautiful Anakin. I love it. And it will mean more to me than any other piece of jewelry, because it's from you," Padme told him, as she turned around and tilted her head so he could put it on her. He placed soft, sensual kisses along her neck and she cooed softly.

"I love you Anakin," she said.

"And I love you," he replied, with a small smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they started back to the house.

* * *

Shmi waited impatiently in the docking hanger at the temple. As the ramp on the ship dropped, the occupants disembarked. Once she caught sight of her husband, she bounded over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh I missed you. I've been so worried," Shmi said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I missed you too, my love," Qui-Gon replied.

"Where is Ani? I've been worried sick since he ran off," Shmi asked. Qui-Gon smiled.

"He's still on Naboo with Padme. They'll be returning in a week or so. He saved us all my darling," he told her.

"Ani? Our little Ani?" she asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for both our boys. The Council has Knighted him," Qui-Gon told her.

"Oh, I can't wait till he's home. And when is he going to bring this girl home so I can meet her? She must be something special if he's willing to chase her around the galaxy," Shmi said. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Not too worry, my love. His first order of business upon their return is to bring her home for dinner," Qui-Gon promised. Shmi smiled, as Obi-Wan approached them. Obi-Wan chuckled, as Shmi hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too mom," he said. She hugged Dooku next, before stepping back.

"You all must be starving. Let's go home and I'll make you something to eat," Shmi said. The three men readily agreed.

* * *

Padme looked at herself in the mirror with uncertainty. Dorme had insisted that she pack this dress and wear it for Anakin tonight. She had to admit that it fit her body beautifully, hugging and cupping her curves in all the right places. It was a black leather corset dress that had a decorative strap that fastened around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare. The dress was low cut, giving a generous view of her cleavage. Dorme assured her that the outfit would drive him wild. She decided that she looked okay, after braiding her hair down her back. She left her room and headed for the balcony that overlooked the lake for a romantic candlelight dinner with the man she loved.

* * *

Padme stepped out onto the balcony where Anakin awaited her. Anakin felt like he couldn't breathe, as he laid eyes on the beautiful woman that had stolen his heart and soul. When he finally found his voice, he closed the distance between them.

"You look amazing. You're so beautiful," he told her. She blushed shyly.

"Thanks," she said, as he pulled her chair out for her. They sat down together, just as dinner was brought out for them. As they ate, their conversation drifted from each other to their families.

"So, do you plan to see your family while your home?" Anakin asked. Padme sighed.

"I don't know. I should, because I miss my sister and my mom. But every time I go home, all my father and I do is fight. He'll lecture me about how I should come home and settle down like Sola. He considers her the 'good one'," Padme replied.

"Well, surely he has to be proud of you," Anakin said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Anakin looked at her incredulously.

"How could he not be? You've done so much for your people. You're good and honest. The Senate needs more people like you," Anakin said seriously. Padme smiled and took his hand.

"You always know what to say to make me feel good. But you don't know my father. He's a bit of an isolationist and would rather I forget about the problems of others, " she said.

"I only say what's the truth and because I love you. I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy, because you love me in return," he replied sincerely.

"I do love you, more than anything," she said softly, tears pricking her eyes. Never had she felt such strong emotion toward another person before. The feeling was incredible and everything about him intoxicated her. She never imagined that love could feel like this and she wanted to hold onto it forever. She loved him so much and that's why she didn't want to go home. She knew her father would never approve of her being with a Jedi and she didn't want to put Anakin through that. As they stood by the railing overlooking the lake while the sun set, she trembled and longed to be in his arms, hoping to stay there forever.

"Hold me," she requested of him. He opened his arms and held her tightly against his chest. Sensing her desperation, he made a promise to her.

"I'll never let go," he told her. As the darkness of night set in, Anakin and Padme went inside to cuddle by the fire. Padme lay cuddled against him, as their lips collided passionately again and again. Anakin explored her mouth with his tongue and Padme's own danced with his, as he kissed her deeply. She clung to him, as he trailed kisses down her neck. His lips left her skin on fire in their wake and she found herself tugging at his leather jerkin. Anakin stopped kissing her to look up into her beautiful, amber brown eyes, as she stared back into his eyes of sapphire.

"I want you," Padme said. Anakin caressed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Padme, I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for. I love you too much to do that and I'll wait as long as you need me to until you're ready," Anakin told her.

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm ready. I love you too and I've never felt this way before about anyone. I want to be with you," Padme replied.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," she replied. He kissed her softly and let her lift his leather jerkin over his head. Anakin stood up and swept her into his arms, before ascending the stairs to the bedroom...

* * *

Anakin carried her to her bedroom, as their lips moved furiously over each other's. Anakin set her on her feet, as he continued to plunder her mouth.

"I love you...I love you," Padme said breathlessly, as he trailed kisses down her neck. He stopped on a soft spot in the nape of her neck and gently sucked, creating a mark. on her skin. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his tunic and finally rid him of his shirt. She let her eyes travel hungrily over his defined, muscled chest. As Anakin resumed kissing her neck, he undid her braid and let her hair loose. He delved his fingers into her silky curls, as he kissed down her to her shoulder. Reaching around, Padme unhooked the decorative corset strap, as Anakin reach around to the zipper on the back of the dress. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, as he kissed his way over her chest. Padme panted in anticipation, as he kissed at the tops of her breasts. He looked up into her eyes and she nodded, before he tugged the zipper of her dress down. He slipped the dress down her slender form, leaving it in a pool at her feet. Padme looked down and blushed, as his eyes drank in the sight of her exposed flesh for the first time.

"You're so beautiful," he said, not able to take his eyes off her. She continued to look down shyly.

"You're sweet," she replied. He lifted her chin with his finger, so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm not sure why you don't think you're beautiful, but you must believe me when I tell you that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he told her, though he was positive that her lack of confidence about her appearance had something to do with a certain ex, since she seemed to be especially shy about her breasts. But he was about to wipe away all her insecurities, as he showed her how much he loved her.

"You're absolutely perfect," he told her, as he caressed her face and slowly led her to the bed...

* * *

Much later, she cuddled against his sweat-slicked chest, as they bathed in the afterglow. She kissed his chest softly, as he held her sated form in his arms.

"That was incredible," she told him.

"You're incredible. An incredibly beautiful, sexy woman. I am the luckiest man in the galaxy," he replied, as he kissed her hair.

"I'm the lucky one. I have never felt the things that you've made me feel before. I love you so much and you make me feel beautiful. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. When people put you down again and again, you start to believe it. You build me up and make me feel things I never thought I could feel, like true love. True, unconditional love. You love me for who I am...and no one...no one has ever loved me that way. You don't want to change anything about me like them..." Padme said, as she snuggled close to him. He kissed her softly.

"You're right, I love all of you Padme. That's what love is angel. It's about loving a person, faults and inadequacies included, with every fiber of your being. And that's how I feel about you and I will never stop loving you. You're stuck with me," he said, with a slight chuckle. She giggled.

"Good, because I'm never going to let you go...Ani," Padme replied with a giggle, as she kissed him passionately. She felt that now familiar heat building in her core, as his kisses trailed down her neck and over her breasts again, before moving up to her lips again.

She welcomed his protective weight over her, as he laid above her, kissing her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth, plundering it passionately. Her fingers threaded into his hair, as he kissed down her neck

"I need you again Ani," she panted. Their passion for each other surfaced again and would continue most of the night, as they made love many times, satisfying their insatiable hunger for each other...

* * *

The next day, Anakin and Padme enjoyed an intimate breakfast together overlooking the lake.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Anakin asked. She was dressed in a yellow, floral dress that was light and airy. She wore a matching headband and half her hair rested in twin buns on either side of her head. She was a vision of beauty to him.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe we could have a picnic or walk to the falls again to our secret place. Or maybe even swim to the island. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think they all sound wonderful, so let's do them all," he replied, as he fed her a piece of shuura fruit. Sache came out of the house and politely cleared her throat.

"You have company waiting in the sitting room, milady," Sache said politely, before leaving. Padme stood up and Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist, as they went inside.

Padme giggled, as Anakin tickled her sides. The young couple entered the sitting room and Padme was stunned to see her mother, father, her sister Sola...and Palo waiting for them.

"Mom, dad, Sola, what are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"We came to see you darling. We thought it would be nice since you're home for a couple weeks," Jobal said, as she hugged her daughter.

"We've missed you baby sister," Sola said, as she hugged her.

"I missed you too Sola, but what is he doing here?" Padme asked.

"Daddy invited him along," Sola replied, with regretful eyes.

"Padme, aren't you going to introduce us?" Jobal asked.

"Yes mother. Everyone, this is Anakin Skywalker, my boyfriend," Padme said, watching the anger on Palo's face and the disappointment on her father's. Anakin wrapped his arm protectively around Padme's waist, letting her know that he was there for her and she would not face them alone...


	9. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 9: Confrontations

Padme crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Palo.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here. I was completely serious when I told you I never wanted to see you again," Padme said in a measured tone.

"Padme, I still love you. Don't you think we should give our relationship another chance? Your father and my father have been talking lately and we all believe that it is time for us both to settle down together," Palo said.

"I don't love you Palo and you don't really love me. You love my wealth and my position in society, but you don't love me. You used me in hopes of getting the position as Naboo's Senator and when I got it instead, you were furious with me," Padme said.

"I was angry Padme. I didn't mean those things I said," Palo pleaded.

"Yes you did. You're just putting on an act for my family as you always do. You were mean and verbally abusive. I would never take you back...especially since I'm in love with Anakin," Padme told them, as she looked up at Anakin, who remained at her side. He smiled gently at her, before she turned back to face her father.

"Why must you defy everything I do for you?" Ruwee yelled.

"Because you try to run my life! You can't choose who I fall in love with and you can't undermine my decision to continue as Naboo's Senator. You only want me to marry Palo, because Palo's father is your best friend and the two of you wish to merge your farms. You want to sacrifice my happiness for some business venture!" Padme yelled back. Jobal tried to calm her daughter down, but Padme wouldn't have it.

"No mother, you know what I'm saying is true. You just don't have the backbone to stand up to daddy!" Padme yelled.

"You listen here, young lady, your father is only trying to provide a safe, happy life for you. But you choose to live that dangerous life on the capital world," Jobal scolded.

"I will not let you and daddy force me into what would be a loveless, abusive marriage. I love Anakin and he loves me," Padme replied.

"You may be the Senator of Naboo, but you are still my daughter and I'll not have you embarrassing this family anymore by running around with some Jedi," Ruwee spat.

"I'm so glad that my feelings take a backseat to your pride daddy," Padme shot back. Ruwee gritted his teeth and turned his attention to Anakin.

"Tell me Anakin, can I count on you to support and provide for my daughter?" Ruwee asked. Padme was about to retort, but Anakin squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Of course sir. Jedi Knights are compensated fairly well and the Temple provides living arrangements for those Knights and their families who need them to. My family, however, is very well off. My trust fund that my grandfather has set aside for me would set Padme and I for life, even if she wasn't a Senator," Anakin said. Sola looked impressed.

"Just who is your grandfather?" she asked.

"He is Count Yan Dooku of Sereno and a Jedi Master on the high Council," Anakin replied respectfully.

"Count Dooku certainly has his hands in a lot of business. He's always on the Holonet, supposedly helping all these people. His political views, like my daughter's, are usually at odds with the Chancellor. How convenient," Ruwee challenged.

"Sir, my grandfather my be eccentric, but he does help a lot of people in need. While Padme and my family do share many political views, they have nothing to do with why I am with your daughter. I love her, more than my own life. And I will spend the rest of my life taking care of her and making her happy," Anakin confessed. Padme had tears in her eyes. Anakin didn't really have to tell her father anything, but he chose to stand up to him and fight for their love. Padme looked over at her sister, who had approval shining in her eyes. Her mother did as well, but she knew that her mother would never defy her father.

"So, you plan to be with this Jedi, knowing very well that he could go on some mission to Force knows where and be killed. You are setting yourself up for heartbreak," Ruwee tried to reason with her.

"You don't know that something like that is going to happen. But I would rather spend a short time being loved by Anakin, than to spend the rest of my life in a loveless marriage, with a selfish, controlling man," Padme replied, glaring at Palo.

"I do not know what Palo has done to warrant such hostility," Ruwee scolded. Sola decided that she had stayed silent long enough.

"Oh please daddy, Palo treated Padme like dirt when they were together. He doesn't love her and he and his father are both after her wealth and prestige. Why do you allow them to do this?" Sola asked.

"This is not your concern Sola," Ruwee replied.

"It doesn't matter, Sola is right. I will never take Palo back, so this conversation is over," Padme said, as she stormed out of the room, pulling Anakin along with her. He gladly wrapped his arm around her waist, as they returned to the balcony over looking the lake. Padme hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. You shouldn't have to deal with that," Padme apologized.

"Hey, I'm glad I was there with you. Anything that involves you, involves me now too. I won't let them treat you like this. Palo is lucky I held my temper. He better not step near you if he knows what's good for him," Anakin said. Padme smiled and kissed him softly. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, slanting his head over her lips. Both were so lost in the kiss, they didn't hear the Sola's subtle interruption when she cleared her throat. She smiled at the young couple and politely tried again. They broke the kiss and Padme blushed, having been caught in a very passionate situation by her sister.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could borrow my little sister for a bit and catch up?" Sola asked. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I think I'll go out to that garage and rummage around. You mentioned there was a lot of junk parts and stuff out there," Anakin said.

"There is. Have fun," she replied, kissing his cheek, before he left. Sola smiled and hugged her baby sister.

"I'm sorry about all this Padme," Sola apologized, as they sat down at the table.

"It's okay Sola, it's not your fault," Padme replied.

"So, tell me everything about your Jedi lover," Sola said.

"He's amazing Sola," Padme said in a dreamy voice. Sola squealed in excitement.

"You've got it bad baby sister. But who could blame you, the way he looks," Sola gushed. Padme giggled and proceeded to tell Sola all about meeting Anakin and falling in love with him.

"I'm so happy for you baby sister," Sola told her.

"Thanks Sola. I just can't believe daddy actually wants me to marry Palo. Why can't he see Palo for who he really is? When I was with him, he made me feel horrible about myself. I was never pretty enough or he would put me down for trying to further my career. It's so different with Anakin. He insists that I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and he loves me for who I am," Padme said.

"Well, then you need to follow your heart and be with a man that can give you everything you need. It's not much of a contest really. You have Palo that treats you like dirt and Anakin that treats you like a Queen. You have Palo, who is moderately handsome with the personality of stump and Anakin who is about as handsome and sexy as they get, with a wonderful personality. You have Palo, who would be a safe, yet unsatisfying choice and Anakin who keeps you unhinged and makes you feel alive. Boring jerk or sweet, sexy Jedi? I think that's pretty much a no brainer. After all, I think it was you that said Palo was awful in bed and that Anakin was...what word did you use? Oh yes, magnificent in bed," Sola said, with a cheesy grin. Padme giggled and blushed.

"Thanks Sola, I can always count on you. If Anakin asks, tell him I took a walk and I'm at my secret place. He'll know what that means," Padme said, as she strolled off, becoming lost in her thoughts...

* * *

Ruwee and Palo found themselves in the garage where Anakin was working on an old junked out speeder.

Anakin dug around in the wires of the engine.

"What are you doing? That speeder can't be fixed," Palo said. Anakin shot him a smirk.

"Yes it can. There were enough spare parts to build a new alternator in here. Now, I'm just rewiring it and it should run. It needs cleaned up, but it should work as good as new," Anakin replied.

"So, you're some kind of mechanic too? Jedi boy can do it all," Palo taunted. Anakin ignored his jab. For one thing, Palo really wasn't worth his energy and if he wasn't throwing his comments toward Padme, then he wasn't going to bother with him. Though part of him was just waiting for the jerk to make some condescending remark about Padme and if he did, he wouldn't know what hit him.

"I've always been good at fixing things," Anakin said, as he replaced the front panel and wiped the grease off his hands.

"It should turn over. Give it a shot if you want," Anakin said, as he tossed his greasy rag at Palo and left, well aware of the glare Palo was shooting at him. Anakin's smirk widened, as he heard the speeder turn over smoothly a few minutes later. Anakin went into the house and found Sola on the balcony.

"Sola, do you know where Padme went?" he asked. Sola smiled.

"She took a walk to some "secret place". She said you'd know what that means," Sola said. Anakin smiled and nodded, before going down through the house heading toward the massive waterfalls in the distance.

* * *

Anakin found her in the cave behind the waterfall. She sat cuddled up on her blanket and looked to be deep in thought. He caught her attention though and she smiled at him.

"Hi," she said. Anakin smiled back, before sitting down next to her.

"Hi," he replied. Padme cuddled against him, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Better now that you're here," she replied.

"I love you," he said, kissing her hair.

"I love you too," she replied, noticing his sudden frown.

"What troubles you?" she asked.

"I just hate the fact that I might come between you and your family," Anakin replied.

"You aren't Anakin. My father has always been like this. He was angry with me when I was elected princess of Theed and even angrier when I became Queen. He was hoping that Palpatine would choose Palo for the Senatorial position, just so it would somehow force me to come home. I love my father, but he won't be happy until he is controlling my life. I love you Anakin and I'd be miserable without you. Please believe me when I say that you're all that I'll ever need. Nothing will come between us," she spoke passionately.

"I love you too. And you're right, nothing will come between us. Our love is boundless and everlasting. It cannot be controlled or suppressed, nor can it be destroyed by others," he told her.

"I fulfilled my dream by becoming a Senator, but another reason I'm glad that I did, is I would have probably never met you otherwise," Padme told him.

"Maybe, but I think we would have met anyway," Anakin replied.

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course, it was the will of the Force. If you weren't Senator, something would have brought me to Naboo and we would have met. Granted, it would probably be a lot more difficult. You'd probably be stuck in some loveless marriage and we would enter into some illicit 'affair'," he said dramatically. She giggled.

"Oooh, an affair, how terrible of us. Tell me, handsome Jedi, what would we do in our secret meetings?" she asked.

"I would probably take you in my arms and make love to you for hours and hours until neither of us could move any longer," he responded. His words sent shivers down her spine.

"Care to roleplay?" she asked, with a devilish grin.

"I thought you would never ask, milady," he replied, kissing her softly.

"Don't call me that," she replied.

"Yes...angel," he responded, with a smirk. She lifted her head to capture his lips in her own. The kiss slowly grew in intensity and their hands began to roam each other's bodies. Padme threw her head back, as she surrendered herself in his arms. As he kissed down her neck, a look of absolute pleasure and heated desire was etched on her beautiful face. As he sucked at her pulse point, she mewled in pleasure, as he marked her as his. Anakin stopped kissing her long enough to let her lift the leather jerkin over his head and discard it. Anakin's lips tackled hers again, his tongue sliding against her own. He reached around and slid the zipper of her dress down. Grabbing the hem, he pulled the dress up and over her head. He resumed kissing her, as he gently laid her back on the blanket. Her heart pounded in anticipation, as their passion took them over and they became lost in each other...

* * *

Much later, the two lovers lay entwined with each other, bathing in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

"You're amazing," Padme said, as she kissed him deeply.

"So are you," he replied, before kissing her again. After what seemed like forever, they quickly dressed and headed back through the meadow for the house. They had to clean up for a dinner that her father was insisting that they have together. While neither of them wanted to, they decided they would make a last ditch effort to try and mend things between them...

* * *

Obi-Wan patted his full stomach.

"That was wonderful mom," Obi-Wan said.

"Ben is right, it was delicious sweetheart," Qui-Gon told her.

"Thank you. I'm just glad to have you all home. And it will be even better when Anakin gets home and brings his girl with him," Shmi replied, as she began clearing the plates. But Qui-Gon stopped her.

"Threepio can take care of these darling, that's why Ani built him for you after all. Why don't you go get ready, because I am taking you out to see the opera. You've been cooped up here for days worrying about us and I think we could both use a night out together," Qui-Gon said. Shmi's eyes sparkled with love.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, my love," she replied, as she left to get ready.

"Well, you have fun dad. I know I will," Obi-Wan said, as he hopped into his speeder and headed off for the clubs. Dooku chuckled, as he watched him go.

"That boy," Qui-Gon chided.

"Oh, come now son. Ben will settle down...eventually," Dooku assured him.

"You sound so positive and I assure you that Obi-Wan has revealed no intention of finding a nice girl and settling down," Qui-Gon replied.

"Patience my son, Obi-Wan is already finding his current life situation unsatisfying. He's just not ready to admit it to himself, but seeing Siri again and seeing Anakin so happy has had more effect on him than he would like to admit," Dooku said.

"Surely he's not considering taking Siri back?" Qui-Gon replied.

"No, no, I think they might be truly over. A lot of damage was done there. But before he can truly move on, he will probably test the waters with her again," Dooku replied.

"And if she betrays him again, he'll be crushed all over again. I'm not going to let her ruin his life again," Qui-Gon said.

"The best thing we can do is stay out of it. Ben was young back then and he won't be so easily taken in by her again. On a more positive note, he and Aayla seem rather close lately," Dooku mentioned with a smile, before he retired to his room. Qui-Gon shook his head. If his father knew something, then he wasn't divulging any information. Shmi slowly stepped down the stairs in a conservative, yet flattering black dress.

"You look beautiful, my darling," Qui-Gon said, as he kissed her hand. Qui-Gon slipped on his best black Jedi robe and offered his arm to his wife, leading her to the speeder.


	10. Destined Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Thanks for all your great reviews. You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

Also, for the M rated version of this chapter, you can find that at my yahoo group. For the link, go to my profile and you'll find it there!

Forever Destined

Chapter 10: Destined Love

Shmi and Qui-Gon arrived home from their evening out.

"I had a wonderful time darling," Shmi said.

"I did too my love," Qui-Gon replied, as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I have to send a report to Master Yoda over the holocom quickly and then I'll be up," Qui-Gon said. She smiled and nodded.

"Don't be long," she replied.

* * *

Shmi sat on the bed she shared with her husband, brushing out her long, dark hair. She noticed several silver strands mingling with the dark ones and wondered where the years had gone. The gray was no stranger to her husband either at his age of fifty-nine, but he was still very handsome, just like the day he had walked into Watto's shop. She remembered how her heart skipped a beat the first time he looked at her and how it still did. She smiled and felt something against her foot from under the bed. She reached down and pulled the object of discovering it was one of their family holo albums. She smiled brightly and set it on the bed before opening it. She smiled, for the first holo was their wedding holo. She had been wearing a beautiful white gown that day and her husband was dressed in his finest formal Jedi robes. She turned the page and it was another wedding holo. This one had Yan and Obi-Wan in it as well. Shmi smiled at the young boy. She had grown quickly to love Ben as her own after she and Qui-Gon fell in love. She considered him every bit her own child and loved him as such also. She turned a few pages past their wedding holos and found one that nearly brought tears. It was a picture of her husband cradling an tiny infant. The next holos were of herself and Yan holding the infant. The day Anakin had been born was a joyous day. All the masters had come to see Qui-Gon's second son, just as they had when Obi-Wan was born. Her heart melted, as she came to the one when young Ben was holding his baby brother for the first time. And then she had to laugh at the holo where Master Yoda was holding him. She remembered how he had been delighted that there was someone smaller than himself for a change. She was so lost in the memories that she didn't even hear her husband come in. He accidentally startled her and she jumped. He chuckled and began removing his tunic and utility belt. 

"I'm sorry dear," he said.

"It's all right darling. I was somewhere else, nineteen and a half years ago to be exact," she replied. Qui-Gon peered over her shoulders to glance at the holos.

"That was one of the many happy days that we've had," Qui-Gon said. She smiled.

"It was. The Force has truly blessed us," Shmi replied, as she closed the album and set it on the desk. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"I love you," Qui-Gon said, as he continued to place kisses on her slender neck.

"I love you too, my darling," Shmi said, letting her husband lead her to bed...

* * *

"Sola smiled, as she watched the young couple trek back across the meadow together. She shook her head, noticing their ruffled clothes and mussed hair, as they chased and tickled each other. Palo stood off to the side, drinking what she knew was his third glass of Nabooan scotch. His glare was fixated on the young couple, who was oblivious to anything but each other. Sola knew this might mean trouble. Padme had told her that Palo got mean when he drank. She shook her head again. Dinner would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Padme giggled, as he placed wet kisses along her neck, while she sifted through her closet. They were both wrapped in fluffy white towels, having just got out of the shower. 

"I'm not going to be able to get dressed with you doing that," she chided.

"Fine with me," he replied. She giggled and playfully pushed him away.

"We're supposed to be at dinner in twenty minutes, so get dressed," she told him.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and we'll go to dinner," he said, before he stepped behind her and brought his lips to her ear.

"But only if I can have you for desert later," he whispered seductively. She gasped and blushed, as he pinched her rear, before starting to dress. She turned to look at him with a sultry look.

"You'll pay for that later," she said.

"I hope so," he replied, as he let his towel drop to the floor. She found herself staring at his naked body, eyeing him appreciatively up and down.

"See something you like?" he asked, with a smirk. And suddenly, she felt like she needed another shower; a very cold one.

"Definitely," she replied, biting her lip playfully, before turning back to dress herself.

'I am the luckiest woman in the galaxy,' she thought, with a dreamy smile. Sometime later, they heard a knock at the door. Anakin was leaning against the wall while Padme braided her long hair. She was wearing a simple lavender dress that came down to her knees. It was sleeveless with a low cut v-neck collar. Anakin answered the door, only to find Sola.

"Hello Anakin. I just came to see if Padme needed any help with her hair," Sola asked. Padme didn't really, but she knew Sola wanted to gossip and grill her about her afternoon.

"You can help me finish braiding it," Padme said.

"I'll see you both downstairs," Anakin said, leaving them alone. Sola began to finish her braid.

"You two look like you had a romantic afternoon," Sola said. Padme smiled, as she lightly dabbed some of her favorite perfume on her neck.

"We did," Padme replied. Sola's attention was drawn to the mark on her pulse point.

"That's an impressive love bite. I guess you did have fun," Sola teased. Padme blushed a bit and pulled her braid over her shoulder to hide it. Padme sighed and stood up.

"Let's get this over with," she said. Sola followed her out and down the stairs.

* * *

Anakin met her at the bottom of the stairs and they joined hands, before entering the dining room. 

"It smells wonderful Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin said politely, as they all sat down.

"Thank you dear," Jobal replied.

"So Anakin, do you spend a lot of time with your family?" Jobal asked.

"Yes maim, I see them everyday. My older brother and I share an apartment, but we usually visit home daily, if we're not away on a mission," Anakin replied.

"That must be terribly difficult for your mother when your on missions. She must worry herself sick," Jobal said.

"She does worry, but she knows that we're doing what we were born to do and helping those who can't help themselves. She is proud of us all," Anakin replied.

"Padme told me that you're the Jedi responsible for destroying the droid control ship during the invasion," Sola mentioned.

"I was just doing what had to be done. Piloting is something that I've always been good at, so I figured I was the best person for the job," Anakin replied. Palo clapped mockingly, before returning to his glass of scotch. Anakin and Padme ignored him and continued eating.

"Well, I hear the Council Knighted you for your efforts. You saved millions of our people," Sola said.

"Well, the Council thought that my battle with the Sith was far more a far more grueling trial than anything they could put me through," Anakin replied.

"What's a Sith?" Sola asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, I don't really know much about them either. The one that appeared here on Naboo is the first one in over a millennium, according to my grandfather. I guess the best way to explain a Sith would be that they are evil. The Jedi use the Force for good and the Sith use it for evil," Anakin explained. Palo snorted.

"Jedi boy really can do it all. You know I've heard Jedi are very talented with mind control. Tell me, did you have to mind trick Padme into bed or did she go willingly?" Palo sneered. Padme gasped and stood up, a look of outrage marring her features. Anakin stood up next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Mind tricks only work on the weak minded and we all know that Padme is anything but weak minded. She's strong, beautiful, talented, and independent. I love everything about her and she has become my life. I won't stand here any longer and let you degrade her!" Anakin yelled, dangerously close to losing his temper.

"Please, let's all try to get along," Jobal tried to quell the oncoming fight.

"Anakin has every right to upset, mother. Why do you daddy allow him to say such horrible things about Padme? How can you not see how much this young man loves her and how terrible Palo is to her?!" Sola asked angrily.

"Stay out of this Sola," Ruwee ordered.

"No daddy, I won't. Why do you continue to defend this slimy womp rat?" Sola asked.

"He defends me, because I am like a son to him. And the only thing keeping me from officially becoming his son is his stubborn, disobedient daughter. At least, that's how everyone back in our village sees it. Padme has refused to settle down and marry the man her father has chosen for her in favor of whoring herself to a Jedi!" Palo yelled, but immediately felt searing pain in his jaw, as Anakin's fist made contact with it.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again, you bastard! You do nothing but put her down and you're nothing but mean to her, yet you have the gall to claim that you love her?!" Anakin yelled.

"It is common practice in the smaller communities on Naboo for the patriarch of the family to select the men his daughters will marry. Padme has been promised to me since I was twelve and I intend to make her my wife," Palo insisted.

"No, you won't! I'm not some trophy for you to claim! The outdated traditions of our small, narrowminded community is one of many reasons that I sought to leave it in the first place. You will not force me into a marriage where I would be unhappy and unloved. Get out of my house! You're not welcome here!" Padme screamed in his face. Palo snarled at her and brought his hand up like he was going to hit her. Padme winced, but Anakin's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"If you hit her, then you're a dead man," Anakin growled. Palo slowly lowered his arm and Padme stepped back, gladly welcoming Anakin embrace.

"Jobal, Sola, we're leaving," Ruwee said

"What? Daddy, how can you take Palo's side?! He was going to hit her!" Sola cried in outrage.

"I think Palo has had a bit too much to drink," Jobal tried to calm her.

"That's no excuse mother!" Sola screamed.

"You're mother is right. He is just very angry, as am I. She continued to defy me and it angers us both. I am tired of your disobedience and I'm tired of your lifestyle. It's bad enough that you serve in that Senate full of those corrupt politicians, but now you are the talk of the village, as usual. You and this affair that you're having with this Jedi is all they can talk about. You have dragged our name through the mud for the last time. If you continue this relationship with Anakin, then don't bother coming home," Ruwee said angrily.

"Ruwee, no," Jobal cried. Padme swallowed her tears, not about to let them see her cry.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to come where I'm not wanted," Padme replied. Sola looked horrified.

"Daddy, you can't mean this," Sola protested.

"I do. Darred and the girls are home by now I'm sure. Say goodbye and let's go," Ruwee ordered. Sola hugged her sister tightly.

"I'll call you. I promise," Sola said. Padme nodded. Sola hugged Anakin next.

"Take good care of her please," Sola said.

"I will. I promise you," Anakin replied. After they left, Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Padme, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..." But whatever he was going to say or apologize for was lost, swallowed by the beautiful woman that was kissing him deeply at the moment. They left each other breathless, as their lips parted.

"No one has ever stood up for me the way you just did," she told him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"You didn't deserve those thing he said about you and he certainly doesn't deserve a woman as amazing and beautiful as you. I'm just sorry that your father can't see this," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly.

"I know that my father is wrong, but it still really, really hurts that he would disown me because I won't let him run my life," Padme said, finally breaking down into sobs against his chest. Anakin held her tightly and comforted her, promising her that they would be together forever...

* * *

Obi-Wan sipped at his brandy at the bar, as Aayla sat down next to him. 

"Have you heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?" he asked.

"I just came from the temple. Master Windu and Master Yoda said that today an undisclosed number of planets have submitted a petition for resignation from the Republic," Aayla said. Obi-Wan nearly choked.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either," Aayla replied.

"But why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We don't know. The Chancellor is being very quiet about it. The Council is meeting in the morning and then they will decide who to send to speak to him. I'm guessing it will be your grandfather," Aayla replied.

"Usually it is. Grandfather can be very persuasive," Obi-Wan replied.

"I heard them talking and they think the sudden appearance of a Sith has something to do with it," Aayla said.

"I suppose that would make sense. Father is pretty convinced that the Sith we fought was only the apprentice, which means that the master is out there somewhere too," Obi-Wan replied, as he took another sip. He caught sight of Siri off in the corner with a very tall, burly looking man.

"Who is she with?" Obi-Wan asked. Aayla smirked.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"No, he just looks a little dangerous," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well he is. He's leading up the remnants of the ring she busted. She working him," Aayla replied.

"But doesn't he know she's a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, her cover was never blown. She managed to keep her identity secret. When they busted the ring, Siri asked them to arrest her as well, since she knew that a secondary operation would blossom from the remnants of the larger crime ring," Aayla replied.

"Well, its bound to get back to them who she is sooner or later. She had better be careful," Obi-Wan said, as he saw her leave with the man.

"Are you truly over her?" Aayla asked.

"Yes, I am. But she is a fellow Jedi and I think she's playing with fire. She should have let another Jedi take over the mission. What's she's doing is risky and she could get herself or someone else hurt," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Windu tried to tell her the same thing. I did too, but she wouldn't listen, so we'll all just have to watch her back for her," Aayla replied...

* * *

Anakin heard soft, padded footsteps coming from the stairs. Padme descended, truly looking like an angel. Her hair fell around her in ringlets and she was dressed in a long, white silk nightgown and a blue corded robe. As she stepped into the sitting room, she shed the robe and draped it over the back of the sofa. He had suggested that she take a bubble bath to help her relax and from the way she looked, it had seemed to help immensely. He had taken the time to build a fire and spread out several cushions and blankets by it for them. He had changed into his sleep pants and a button down shirt that he left open, giving her an enticing view of his chest and torso. Anakin smiled at her and poured wine into two glasses. 

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you," she replied, as she accepted the glass from him. He clinked his own to hers and then wrapped his arm around hers, as they sipped from the glasses. He took her hand and helped her sit down on one of the large cushions.

"You've certainly been busy," she said.

"You've been through a lot today and I'm just trying to help you feel better," he replied.

"Thank you, but you don't have to, because I'm fine as long as I'm with you," she assured him.

"Maybe, but I like pampering you," he replied, as he reached over to the tray that he had sitting by the wine bottle. He dipped a piece of shuura fruit in the whipped cream and guided it to her mouth. She giggled, as he fed the fruit to her and she eagerly accepted. Her eyes met his, as she seductively sucked his finger into her mouth to lick the cream off. She climbed into his lap, straddling his waist, before dipping a piece of fruit in the whipped cream. She guided it into his mouth and he bit into the sweet fruit. She began kissing down his neck and slowly pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders. He could sense that she wanted to explore his body like he had explored hers, but she was a little timid.

"It's okay Padme. You don't have to be shy with me, angel. When we make love, it's about both of us," Anakin told her. She blushed slightly.

"I know, I just don't have much experience and I don't want...to disappoint you," she said, turning away. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes and smiled gently at her.

"You could never disappoint me, it's simply not possible. All you've done is kiss me so far and I want you so bad it hurts. I want you to touch me, like I've touched you and I know you want that too. So, no more insecurities my love. Kiss me," he told her. She looked up at him and slowly leaned in to press her lips to his. She kissed him tenderly, slowly deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced in an ageless rhythm, as Padme explored his mouth in earnest. After some time, they finally broke the kiss and their eyes met.

"When you kiss me, everything else, the worries, problems; it all melts away. Now, imagine what you could do to me with your touch," Anakin whispered, his breath tickling her lips. She shivered from the thoughts of touching and kissing him all over.

"Touch me..." he requested. She timidly placed her hands on his shoulders, before sliding them down over his hard pectorals. Her hands traveled possessively over his skin and finally down to his etched abs. She glanced up at his face and saw that his eyes were lidded with desire.

"You are beautiful. Don't ever let anyone make you think that you're not again. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. When we make love, I feel like our connection goes far beyond physical. I feel like you're touching my soul and that I'm touching yours," Anakin said.

"You are. I can feel it and I don't even know how or why," Padme replied.

"Because we were made for each other. We're soul mates. Everything about you intoxicates me and consumes me. I know that I could never live without you now that I've found you," Anakin told her.

"You complete me. You make me feel things I never thought possible. I think I've been waiting for you all my life. You make me feel alive and I know that I would certainly die without you," Padme replied. His lips crashed against hers in a hot, searing kiss. His lips set her body ablaze, as he kissed down her neck with furious intent...

* * *

Padme collapsed against his sweaty chest, as the afterglow began to take over. Anakin held her tightly, as they came down, kissing her hair and her temple. As Padme draped herself over him, he pulled a blanket up over them. Anakin nuzzled her neck, softly kissing her. 

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered. She smiled.

"Well, I'm far from spent my love. Besides, one good pinch deserves another," she said, as she pinched his rear.

"Why you little star nymph!" he laughed, as he began tickling her. She laughed, as they fell back against the cushioned floor. Anakin pinned her beneath him and kissed her deeply.

"I've got you star nymph. You're mine," he told her.

"And you're mine sexy Jedi," she replied, as his lips descended on hers again. The burning fire paled in comparison to the flames of passion that existed between the two lovers...


	11. Meant to Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 11! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are great! As always, the M rated version of this story can be found at my yahoo group. You can find the link by clicking on my pen name and going to my profile. This version is rate T. :)

Forever Destined

Chapter 11: Meant to Be

Padme sat quietly on the picnic blanket in the meadow. Anakin sat behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. A picnic basket sat abandoned off to the side, as they had just enjoyed a picnic lunch. She wore a beautiful sky blue sun dress that was light and airy. Her shoes had long ago been discarded. Anakin had discarded his shoes as well and after lunch, his shirt followed, as he loved the feel of the sun on his broad, bare shoulders. Her beautiful curls cascaded down her back and wafted in the soft meadow breeze. Her hands rested quietly in her lap and she sighed.

"Are you sure I can do this?" she asked.

"I'm positive. You have a very strong presence for a non-Jedi. That's why I was curious about your midichlorian count. While it's not nearly high as a Jedi's, it is significantly higher than a normal being. Yours is much higher than my mom's and dad was able to teach her how to open herself to the Force and let him know if she was ever in trouble or ever needed him. That's pretty much all she can do, but I want you to be able to also in case you're ever in trouble. If there is this link between us, then we'll never truly be apart," Anakin said. Padme shivered, as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"I want to be able to feel you all the time...but are you really supposed to be teaching me this?" she asked.

"No, I'm being a rebel again. It'll be our little secret, star nymph," he replied, referring to the name he'd called her last night during a very passionate session of lovemaking. It was still making her blush.

"The Force is all around us. It exists in all living things and is very strong here. Close your eyes and focus on that energy," Anakin instructed. She did as she was told and concentrated for several minutes, before she finally began to feel a peculiar tingling all over her body.

"Do you feel it angel?" he asked softly.

"Yes..." she replied.

"Okay, now let go and let the Force fill you completely," Anakin instructed.

"But...I don't know how," she replied.

"Just relax and quiet your mind, angel," Anakin instructed. After a few minutes, he could feel that she had done as he told her. Carefully, he opened himself to the Force and touched her mind with his own. He heard her gasp, as their minds melded together. It was truly the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. When he first decided to teach her how to reach him through the Force, that was all was expecting of her. But her higher than average midichlorian count was proving that she actually had the ability to communicate with him. It would take more practice for her to perfect the ability, but what she was doing at the moment far exceeded any expectations he had previously. She finally opened her eyes, as they existed the trance-like state.

"Anakin, that was amazing. I could feel you...I can still feel you..." she said in amazement. He smiled at her.

"I almost felt like I could talk to you without moving my mouth," she said.

"You'll be able to if you want to keep practicing at it," he replied.

"I do. Will it always feel like this?" she asked, wonder shining in her eyes.

"Yes, most likely. It was pretty amazing for me too," he replied.

"I could actually feel you touch my soul," Padme replied.

"And I could feel you touch mine," Anakin replied, as he kissed her tenderly. Padme kissed him back hungrily and passionately, as he slowly lowered her to the picnic blanket. Anakin trailed kisses down her neck, tasting her sweet skin. Anakin settled over her between her spread legs. His hand traveled up her shapely leg, inching her dress up until her thighs were revealed to him.

"Ani...should we...out here?" she asked. He smiled.

"Why not? There's no one around for miles and the sun is setting," Anakin said, as they looked at the sky, which was now red and orange, casting a glow on them.

"Can you think of a more romantic setting?" he asked, brushing her curls away from her face.

"Well, since you put it that way..." she replied, as his lips descended on hers again. She moaned, as he plundered her mouth. His stamina had yet to cease to amaze her. Last night, they had made love nearly all night till dawn and then slept into the early afternoon. But here he was again. Her strong, sexy Jedi was going to make love to her again...and in the middle of the meadow no less! As she palmed her hands down his bare chest and along his sides, he broke the hot, plundering kiss to give her a sexy smirk.

"Jedi have incredible stamina," he said, with a feral look. Her chest heaved in air to her starved lungs.

"That's a vast understatement, my Jedi hero," she replied, as his lips crashed down on her again...

She stared into his blue eyes, as she had never seen a more beautiful pair. She admired how truly handsome he was. But she wasn't the only one doing the admiring. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face, especially her full, kiss swollen lips. Her amber specked brown eyes captivated him, as he knew they were the window to her beautiful soul. He through about earlier when they touched each other's minds. Her hands traveled down his chest and to his hips. She gently shoved them down and he kicked them off with her help. He slowly pulled the dress up and over her head. He kissed her passionately, as their hands roamed all over. Suddenly, she felt something incredible assaulting her senses. It was the same tingling feeling that she'd had earlier when she was learning to open herself to the Force. She obeyed its beckon and opened her mind to Anakin again. Their eyes locked, as their minds and hearts joined. Anakin could feel her ragged, impassioned breaths on his shoulder, as he made love to her. She nipped at his neck, sucking his pulse point and marking him as her own. Her soft mewls and cries assaulted his ears, their bodies moved together Her nails raking across his back was sweet torture and her hot, being with her was an indescribable feeling.

As their bodies had merged, the most mystical thing began to happen to them. Their minds and hearts merged as well, or at least that was the only way he could think to explain what was happening between them. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt and he knew without a doubt that he could never live without her. The sun had set and the sky had become a darkened blue, but neither noticed, for they were far too interested in each other. He collapsed into her embrace, his slick skin sliding against her own. As they panted and held each other through the powerful climaxes. Neither noticed a peculiar, twinkling star above them.

Their powerful releases stormed through them, their bodies trembling and their breathing ragged. Passion's spell had taken a hold of them and neither wanted its hold to end. Finally, Anakin pulled himself from her hot depths and rolled onto his side. He pulled her bare form tightly against his own, as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither could say a word for the feelings and emotions they felt for each other rendered them speechless. Words weren't necessary, as they slowly familiarized themselves with this new feeling of complete oneness. Soft caresses and gentle kisses were the only thing that spoke volumes, as they entered the afterglow and their hearts spoke silently to one another's.

"I love you," Padme finally said, finding her voice.

"I love you too," he replied, brushing her curls from her face.

"Ani...what just happened was..." she trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I know...it was amazing. I never imagined our connection could be forged so deep. I don't even know if anything like this has ever happened before, but I do know that I belong to you now. Mind, body, and soul," he said huskily, as her full lips drew his kiss.

"I'm yours too, only you," she whispered, as she pressed herself to him, as tightly as she could. He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, so that she was resting against him, her head on his firm chest. The sky was now midnight blue and blanketed by stars.

"Wow, look at all the stars. You can never see them like this on Coruscant," Anakin said.

"I know, it's beautiful and very romantic," Padme replied, as she snuggled against him. He raised his hand and used the Force to call his black cloak to his hand. He draped it over their exposed bodies, as they cuddled together. Padme closed her eyes, as his lips descended upon hers in a soft, passionate array of kisses. She melted in his strong arms and surrendered, as their lips met again and again under the watchful stars. Much later, they finally found the strength to return to the house and to their bedroom where they fell into a deep sleep entwined into each other's arms...

* * *

_A few days later..._

Anakin brought Padme cruiser out of hyperspace in orbit of Coruscant. The last few days had been blissful for them, as they spent every waking moment in the company of each other. Tonight, they were returning to Coruscant, as the Senate would resume session very soon. They were going to his parents and grandfather's home for dinner tonight upon landing. He knew Padme was in back, fretting over what to wear, even though he insisted that she had nothing to worry about. Anakin landed the ship at the temple docking bay. He went in back and met Padme, who was looking unsure.

"What's the matter, angel?" he asked.

"I don't know...I'm a little nervous I guess. Do I look okay?" she asked. Anakin smiled at her, admiring how beautiful she was. She wore a long, royal blue dress that flattered her trim figure.

"Okay? You're stunning. You're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy, because you love me," he replied.

"You're so sweet," Padme said.

"You have nothing to be worried about. My mother is going to love you. Everyone is going to love you, because we love each other and we make each other happy. That's all they really care about Padme. They want me to be happy and you make me happy," he replied, as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, as he kissed her gently. They walked down the ramp together arm in arm with Artoo following behind. Anakin smiled, seeing that his father and grandfather were there waiting for them by one of their speeders.

Qui-Gon gave his youngest son a hug.

"It's good to see you Ani, we've missed you," Qui-Gon said. Anakin cocked his head playfully.

"I missed you too, but I've only been gone for a few days.," Anakin replied.

"Yes, well you know your mother," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin hugged his grandfather, while Qui-Gon greeted Padme.

"It's good to see you as well Padme. My wife is very anxious to meet you," Qui-Gon said.

"It's good to see you again too Master Qui-Gon. I'm anxious to meet her as well," Padme replied. Dooku greeted Padme, while Qui-Gon observed his youngest son, who at the moment couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful young woman that stood next to him. The four of them got into the speeder and Qui-Gon drove them home.

* * *

"Ani!" Shmi exclaimed upon their arrival.

"Hi mom," Anakin replied, as his mother flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," Shmi said.

"I missed you too mom," he replied.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Shmi asked. Anakin smiled and took Padme's hand in his own.

"Mom, this is Padme. Padme, this is my mother Shmi," Anakin introduced them.

"Hello Mrs. Jinn. It's wonderful to meet you," Padme greeted.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Padme, but please call me Shmi," she replied.

"Well, it's about time you got back. If one more person at the temple asks me when you're going to return, I'm going to run them through with my saber. I am not your answering service you know," Obi-Wan teased.

"I missed you too Ben," Anakin replied, giving his older brother a hug.

"Hello Senator, it looks like you've taken good care of our Ani," Obi-Wan replied. Padme smiled.

"It's good to see you again Obi-Wan, but please call me Padme," she replied.

"Oh, how wonderful, you're home Master Ani," a golden protocol droid said.

"Hi Threepio, I'd like you to meet Padme," Anakin said, clapping the droid on his metal shoulder.

"Hello Miss Padme, I am C 3PO, human-cyborg relations," Threepio greeted.

"Hello Threepio, it's nice to meet you. This is my astrodroid, R2 D2," Padme gestured to the little droid behind her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Artoo Deetoo," Threepio greeted. Artoo blooped a friendly greeting in response and rolled off, following Threepio.

"I don't think I've ever seen a droid quite like him," Padme replied.

"I built him myself when I was boy. Dad would bring home spare parts from the Temple garages and when I finished him, grandfather had golden plates put on him," Anakin replied.

"You built him yourself? He's amazing," Padme marveled.

"Thank you, that means everything coming from you," Anakin said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm going to check on dinner," Shmi said.

"Can I help with anything?" Padme asked.

"Sure darling," Shmi replied, as Padme gave Anakin a smile, before following Shmi to the kitchen.

"Well..." Obi-Wan said.

"Well what?" Anakin asked.

"You are certainly happy. You must have had a pretty amazing time," Obi-Wan replied.

"We did. She's the most beautiful, amazing woman in the galaxy. I love her more than anything and she loves me back just as much," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Well, as long as you're happy," Obi-Wan replied.

"She's my life now, Ben. I promise that after you all get to know her tonight, you'll see why," Anakin promised.

"Come on boys, dinner is ready," they heard Shmi call. Together, the six of them sat down and the idle discussion began.

"So, I trust that you both had a nice time together on Naboo," Shmi said. Anakin and Padme shared a smile.

"Yeah, we did," Anakin replied.

"What did you do all that time?" Obi-Wan asked, with a smirk. Anakin glared at his older brother and Padme blushed.

"We spent a lot of time together. And...um...Padme's parents and sister came to visit," Anakin replied hesitantly.

"Oh that's wonderful. Perhaps if they come to visit you here on Coruscant, we can all have dinner," Shmi said.

"Well, I'm not so sure that will be possible Mrs. Jinn," Padme replied.

"Oh sweetheart, please call me Shmi. May I ask why? Does your family not visit you on Coruscant?" Shmi asked.

"Well, no they don't. My father doesn't approve of my career. I come from a very old fashioned mountain village. Father's usually choose who their daughters will marry when are young. So, you can imagine when I ran for princess of Theed and later Queen, my father, Palo, and Palo's family were very angry. My grandmother Winama encouraged me to run, because she didn't believe in our village's and other village's arranged marriages," Padme began.

"Well, I agree with you and your grandmother. And your father should be proud that his daughter is a bright young woman who works to help so many others," Shmi mentioned.

"Thank you. That's kind of you to say. Anyway, they showed up at my lake home and brought Palo with them. They came to try and force me into marriage and both he and my father were furious when they found out about Anakin. My sister was happy for us and I think my mother would like to be, but she never goes against my father. I told them that I would not marry a selfish, controlling man that I despise and that I was in love with Anakin. He told me that if I continued my relationship with Anakin, then I didn't need to bother coming home. I've chosen Anakin and I love him. I'm not going to let my father run my life," Padme said. Anakin gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Well, I know I speak for all of us when I say this. As far as we're concerned, you're already apart of this family," Shmi said.

"Thank you Shmi. You don't know how much that means to me," Padme replied. Shmi smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"Ani, why don't you help me with desert," Shmi said. Anakin followed his mother into the kitchen.

* * *

"I hope you plan to hang on to her," Shmi said. Anakin chuckled.

"Don't worry mom, I have no intention of letting her go. I love her," Anakin replied.

"Good, I'm so happy for you baby. She's wonderful and very beautiful too," Shmi gushed.

"Yeah, she is," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Don't wait too long to give us some grand babies," Shmi said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Mom..." he warned.

"Oh now, honey, you know I have to ask that of you. Your father and I would like to have grandchildren before we're too old to enjoy them," Shmi said.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure that someday Padme and I will have beautiful children," Anakin replied.

"I know you will my son, but make sure that someday is sooner rather than later," Shmi said, as they picked up desert and started for the dining room.

"Mom..." Anakin whined. Shmi laughed, loving that she could finally tease him about this.

* * *

Much later, Anakin and Padme returned to Padme's apartment. They had already decided that it would soon become their apartment, as Anakin would be moving in with her.

"Your family is wonderful Anakin. I love them already," Padme said.

"Well good, because they loved you too. I told you that you'd have nothing to worry about," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"So, should I crash on the couch, or do you have something else in mind?" he teased. She smacked his arm.

"Yeah right," she said, as she grabbed his tunic and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're sleeping with me handsome," she said, kissing him passionately.

"I can't sleep unless you're holding me in your arms," Padme whispered passionately.

"Me either," he replied, as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom...


	12. Accomplished Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 12! Thanks for the great reviews. You guys are awesome!

Forever Destined

Chapter 12: Accomplished Mission

Anakin and Obi-Wan's star fighters exited hyperspace. Three weeks ago, just a few days after Anakin and Padme had returned from Naboo, the Jedi learned that the Jedi Knight that had been trailing Nute Gunray had been killed. Not long after Gunray's initial capture on Naboo, he and his constituents pulled a clever escape aboard the prison transfer ship. The Jedi were convinced they had help and sent a Jedi to track them down. For three weeks now, Obi-Wan and Anakin had been chasing him from hiding place to hiding place. A couple days ago, Gunray had fled Cato-Neimodia, but not before Obi-Wan had managed to attach a tracking device to the hull of his ship.

"Utapau. What do you bet he has some kind of droid factory here?" Anakin asked.

"Very likely. Utapau is one of the planets that has petitioned to withdraw from the Republic. Come on baby brother, let's capture the blasted scum so we can go home," Obi-Wan said, as they received landing clearance and descended through the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

The two Jedi landed at the fueling station and spoke with a native there. He told them that he'd seen a large ship matching their given description fly west of his facility. The man had kindly provided them with ground transportation. Utai people used the native Varactyl creatures to navigate their planet, rather than speeders. In the distance, Anakin spotted steam rising and pointed at it.

"Obi-Wan, I think that might be a good place to start looking for him," Anakin called.

"I think you're right," Obi-Wan called back, as they steered the creatures in the right direction. Obi-Wan and Anakin soon arrived at the underground hideout that they were sure Gunray was hiding at. Carefully, they climbed through the ceiling vents, until they finally came to the control room where Gunray sat with his constituents. Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other with a smirk.

"Are you up for some aggressive negotiations?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Always," Anakin replied. Together, they jumped down, using the Force to soften their landing. Igniting their sabers, they began to cut down the droids. Gunray frantically ran for the exit, but Anakin used the Force to drop the blast door. Gunray and his accomplices were captured swiftly and Obi-Wan contacted the council. A Republic cruiser was sent to Utapau to retrieve the Jedi and their prisoners. They were finally returning to Coruscant.

* * *

After another stressful day at the Senate, Padme had Captain Typho take her to Anakin's parent's penthouse. She'd been spending a lot of time with them the last three weeks and had dinner their almost every night. Being separated from Anakin was much harder than she thought it would be, even though she understood perfectly why he was away and was proud of the man he was. In the last few weeks, Padme had begun to grown close to Anakin's family, especially Shmi. Padme found that she could talk to Shmi about anything. And for that matter, she found that she could talk to Qui-Gon and Yan too. She wasn't used to it, even though she could still talk to Sola. She'd never been able to talk to her mother so openly, and definitely had never been able to talk to her father about anything since her thoughts and feelings mattered little to him. And since her mother was too afraid of going against her father, it limited the things they could talk about. But she felt that she could open up to Shmi completely and she had. She talked to her about everything now it seemed like and Shmi listened, gave good advice, and a shoulder to cry on if she needed it. At first when Shmi had told her that it would be okay to call her 'mom', Padme thought she would be uncomfortable doing so. But after trying, it felt natural and right to do so.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" Shmi asked, as Padme walked in.

"Stressful, but okay for the most part. It just seems that all we do is bicker in the Senate anymore," Padme said dejectedly, as she smoothed her burgundy gown and let her hair down from the elaborate twist it was fastened in.

"Yes, Qui-Gon says that the Separatist movement is causing a great deal of strife," Shmi replied.

"I've been hearing whispers of war and even giving the Chancellor emergency powers should the threat become worse. Those things would only make this conflict worse. My colleagues and I are trying to propose a diplomatic solution, but Chancellor Palpatine doesn't seem interested," Padme replied.

"Maybe I'm overreacting or not giving him enough credit, but it just seems that he's changed since he became Chancellor," Padme said.

"Well, you should always trust your instincts sweetheart. It is what Yan and Qui-Gon have always strived to teach Ben and Anakin. And you're first reaction is usually the correct one, because it is based on your own conclusions and not hindered by the opinions of others," Shmi advised. Padme smiled. She would have never received such sound advice from her own parents in a million years. Before they could continue their conversation, Qui-Gon came in with a bright smile.

"Ben and Anakin apprehended Gunray on Utapau," Qui-Gon said.

"They're coming home?" Padme asked.

"They're being given clearance to land as we speak. I thought you both might like to be there to greet them," Qui-Gon replied. Shmi and Padme hugged, before standing up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Shmi said excitedly, as she and Padme followed Qui-Gon out.

* * *

At the Senate Rotunda, Jedi and Senators gathered, as the shuttle arrived from the docking bay where they had landed. Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped out. Republic officers and prison guards stood by, as Gunray and his constituents filed out, each in stun cuffs and leg shackles. Chancellor Palpatine approached the two Jedi responsible.

"You have done the Republic a great service by apprehending these criminals," Palpatine said. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed respectfully.

"Thank you Chancellor," Obi-Wan replied, as Mace and Yoda approached them.

"Done well, you both have. Proud of you, we are," Yoda said.

"Thank you masters," they echoed each other in response. Mace smiled, noticing how distracted Anakin was with his surroundings.

"We will skip the debriefing for today and just have you attend tomorrow afternoon's meeting," Mace said.

"Thank you masters," they answered. Anakin spotted Padme standing in front of his parents and he sprinted to her. He picked her up and spun her around, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much," Padme said.

"I missed you too," Anakin replied, as he set her down on her feet and leaned down to press his lips against hers. After exchanging several kisses, Anakin broke their embrace and hugged his parents. Ben hugged them too and noticing their grandfather's absence, they figured he was still on Serenno.

"You boys are probably hungry. You probably haven't had a decent mean since you left," Shmi said.

"Nope, not with Ben doing the cooking," Anakin replied.

"Ha, like you do any better," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Well, let's go home and we'll get you a nice home cooked meal," Shmi said. Both readily agreed and the family left together.

* * *

After a nice dinner with Anakin's parents, Anakin and Padme returned to Padme's apartment.

"Alone at last," Anakin said, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Anakin tangled his fingers in her curls, as he plundered her mouth. Padme palmed her hands down his chest and started tugging at his leather jerkin. He broke the kiss long enough for her to lift it over his head and discard it. Their lips crashed together again, as Padme practically tore his tunic open, so she could smooth her hands possessively over his defined pectorals and etched abs.

Anakin and Padme kissed with furious passion.

"I missed you so much," Padme rasped.

"Gods...I missed you too," Anakin said huskily, as he swept her into his arms. They tumbled to the bed, furiously pulling at each other's clothes.

"I need you!" Padme cried. He swallowed her words in a bruising kiss, as he worked her out of her dress...

* * *

After a passionate bout of lovemaking, they lay together in the afterglow.

"You're amazing...star nymph," he said huskily.

"You're the one that's amazing. Did you notice how many girls from the temple were glaring at me when you arrived at the Senate this afternoon?" she asked, with a teasing smile. He drew her lips into a passionate kiss, as one hand tangled in her hair.

"No...all I could see was you. All the others pale in comparison to you. There is no one else for me. They can be jealous all they want, but never fear that I would ever want another . You're in my very soul and I belong to you," he said, as his intense gazed pierced through her. She shivered, as his hands traveled possessively over her body, igniting her desire. Anakin smiled up at her, remembering her aggressiveness earlier. He knew she didn't realize that she had the ability to be incredibly sexy, nor did she have any idea about the wonderful power she had over him.

"I'm yours Padme and it's time that you prove it to yourself. I desire only you and that will never change. I know that when I screamed your name earlier, it thrilled you. Stake your claim on me, angel. Prove that I belong to you," Anakin rasped in a low, sexy voice. His words sparked an aggressive desire to possess him, as she set out to do just that. Her lips crashed against his, as she furiously plundered his mouth, allowing him no control, as their tongues met. Their loved all night, as passion's spell drove their love and desire...

* * *

Padme moaned sleepily, as she felt a pair of lips trailing down her neck. She turned in her lover's embrace and kissed his lips.

"Good morning to you too," she said, finally opening her eyes.

"Do you have to be at the Senate soon?" Anakin asked.

"Not until this afternoon. We're only in session for half the day," Padme replied.

"Well, the Chancellor was quite please that Obi-Wan and I managed to apprehend Gunray. I only have a meeting with the Council today," Anakin replied.

"It's probably to brief you and Ben on the Separatist movement," Padme said.

"Probably. Grandfather has been on his home planet where the negotiations are taking place," Anakin replied.

"I've heard your father say that he thinks the Sith are behind the Separatists movement," Padme said.

"Well, I always follow dad's instincts, because he's usually right. Besides, it's just too coincidental. A Sith Lord shows up on Naboo, Cato-Neimodia launches an illegal blockade and now several planets have petitioned to leave the Republic. There's something very dark and elusive about it," Anakin replied.

"The last three weeks felt like a lifetime without you," Padme said.

"I know. It was like that for me too. But I'm here now and something big comes up. Besides, we have to go out and celebrate your life-day since I missed it last week," Anakin replied. Padme smiled playfully.

"Well, we can celebrate just fine right here," Padme replied, as their lips met passionately...

* * *

Obi-Wan had just come from a Council meeting. Anakin had run off already to find Padme, leaving him no one to spar with. He decided to go to the gym anyway, hoping to find someone there. Luckily, he found Aayla who was more than willing to spar him. As their sabers clashed together, they talked a bit.

"So, are you going out tonight?" Aayla asked.

"Yes, are you interested in tagging along?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Always," she replied.

"I actually talked Anakin into coming, so he and Padme will be there too," Obi-Wan replied.

"That should be fun. Where is he anyway?" Aayla asked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"He's off somewhere buying flowers or something for her," he replied.

"Aw...he's so romantic. You should really take some pointers from your baby brother when it comes to wooing a woman," Aayla teased.

"Well, if I ever woo a woman again, which is not likely, maybe I will," Obi-Wan replied.

"Never say never Ben," Aayla replied, as she parried. They extinguished their sabers and Aayla grabbed a towel, dabbing the sweat from her body. She handed him the towel and walked out.

"See you tonight," she called. Obi-Wan watched her hips sway as she left the room.

* * *

Anakin arrived home at Padme's apartment. Most of his stuff had been moved from Obi-Wan's place to Padme's and it was home to him now too. Sensing that he was home, Padme came out of the bedroom to greet him. She was greeted by a large bouquet of flowers in her lover's hand.

"Oh Ani, they're beautiful," she said, as she kissed him and then sniffed the fragrant blossoms.

"Ani, these are Nabooan angel blossoms. How did you know I love these?" she asked, as she sniffed the whitish, pink flowers.

"Lucky guess," her replied, as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"After dinner, I kind of told Obi-Wan we would come to the club for a little bit. But if you don't want to, we don't have to," Anakin said.

"No, I'd love to," Padme replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well...yeah. I'll admit, I've never really liked those places before. But with you, it might be fun," she replied.

"Well, then let's go get ready for our night out then," Anakin replied. Not much later, Anakin and Padme headed out for a romantic dinner. Anakin had donned civilian clothes, including black pants and a black shirt that fit him snugly through the upper body, defining his chest. Padme was wearing a sleeveless black dress and she took Anakin's breath away when she had first come out of the bedroom. Together, they left their apartment for a night out...


	13. Dangerous Dealings

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for the great reviews. You guys are awesome!

Forever Destined

Chapter 13: Dangerous Dealings

Anakin and Padme sat at a private table at a very nice restaurant. Padme had specifically asked for privacy to keep out the prying eyes of the gossip reporters who always seemed to find her private life most interesting. Especially since it was well known that she was being romanced by Anakin Skywalker, the youngest Jedi Knight in history and grandson of the illustrious Count Dooku. But even if their table was out in the open for all to see, neither would have noticed that anyone else even existed for they were far too focused on each other. They sat next to each other, as they shared whine and fed each other the desert they were sharing.

"We didn't get much chance to talk last night...or this morning. Tell me about your mission," Padme said.

"Talking did sort of take a backseat, didn't it? We were very...busy doing much more entertaining things," he said quietly, as he lightly blew in her ear. She gasped in surprise and then smacked his arm playfully.

"Not here," she lightly scolded. He chuckled, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he told her. She smiled.

"And I love you," she replied, as she picked up her fork and fed him another bite of their desert.

"So, I want to hear about your exciting mission," Padme said.

"I don't think you do. There was a lot of danger," Anakin replied.

"I don't care. I always want to hear everything, good or bad," Padme replied. Anakin smiled and fed her a bite.

"Well, for the first couple weeks, Gunray evaded us on Cato-Neimodia. They think of him as a hero there, so it was easy for him to hide. We ended up with a lot of false leads and dead end chases, just because any information given to us was usually meant to throw us off Gunray's trail. But we finally managed to catch up to him as he was trying to flee Cato-Neimodia. Obi-Wan managed to attach a tracking device to the hull of his ship and we followed him to Utapau.

"Utapau? I've never heard of it," Padme replied.

"Not many have. It's in the outer rim and not part of the Republic. Gunray had a droid factory there too. We tracked them down there and had to aggressively negotiate his capture with several droids," Anakin said, with a small smirk. She cuddled against his side, leaning against his shoulder.

"So, did they see things your way, handsome Jedi?" she asked coyly. He smirked.

"Eventually. Now, are you going to tell me about your endeavors in the Senate?" he asked.

"You don't want to hear about that, my love. We simply argued like we always do," she replied.

"Oh, but I bet your arguments were full of wisdom and courage. The other Senators are fools not to listen to you," he replied, as he placed soft kisses under her ear. She shivered, as his lips drove her wild.

"You're sweet," she replied.

"No, you're sweet...so sweet," he said, as he nipped and kissed at her neck.

"Ani...we can't...not here," she said. He responded by yanking her out of her chair and into his lap. His lips possessively claimed hers, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Padme moaned, as his lips traveled down her neck.

"Ani...we're still in the restaurant. This may be a private room...but the wait staff still has access," Padme said breathlessly, as ravaged the skin on her neck.

"Well, then let's get out of here so we can have some...alone time before we get to the club," Anakin said, as he slapped enough credits down on the table to cover dinner and the wine, plus a lofty tip. They stood up and left the restaurant quickly.

* * *

Siri quietly slipped out of the man's bed. His name was Garret Wells and he was the new leader of the dangerous crime ring that she was still embedded in. She wrapped the blanket around her nude body and slipped quietly to his desk. Very quietly, she opened his desk drawer and found a circular disk. She was positive it probably had some valuable information on it, so she quickly slipped it into her datapad to copy the information. Once it was done, she slipped the disk back in its hiding place. Garret came behind her and kissed her neck.

"You need to come back to bed, baby," he said, as he dropped the blanket that was around her and began to touch her.

"I thought we were going downstairs to party? You know, this is an impressive club. No one would ever suspect that this high class club and hotel is really just a front for your organization. You've done better than any of those other idiots ever did," Siri said.

"Well, thank you. Now, before we go downstairs, I'd really like you to come back to bed," he growled.

"Well, you always get what you want," Siri replied sultrily, as she let him take her back to bed...

* * *

They arrived at the exclusive club that Anakin had chosen. It was very nice and catered to a higher class. It had hotel rooms above the main floor, which was actually the club and bar. Anakin carried her over the threshold and Padme looked around the spacious suite.

"Ani, I thought we were going to one of those clubs with your brother?" Padme asked.

"I told my brother that if I was going to bring you to a club, then it was going to be a nice one. I told him that I refuse to take my beautiful angel to one of those dives he likes for some reason," he replied, as he kissed her.

"You did very well," she replied.

"Then you approve, milady?" he asked, as he strode toward the bedroom.

"I do, my Jedi hero," she said sultrily. Padme tossed her head back, as he began to kiss down her neck again. As the bedroom door slid closed, Anakin pressed her up against it, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're so beautiful..." he rasped. She moaned, as he nipped at her throat and collarbone.

"Unnnhhh...I want you..." she demanded breathlessly, as she lifted his shirt over his head and let her hands travel over his bare chest.

"I want you too..." Anakin rasped, as he kissed her hard, while his hands tugged at her dress. He nipped and sucked on her sweet lips and luscious tongue. They tumbled to the bed, locked under passion's spell...

* * *

Their trembling bodies collapsed to the bed in a heap, as they panted and attempted to get their bearings, as an incredible sexual high settled over them, bathing them in the afterglow effect. They snuggled together, thoroughly entwined in each other's arms, kissing and caressing softly. After recovering from their amazing bout of lovemaking, they both found their way to the fresher and then got dressed again, before heading downstairs to the club.

* * *

Obi-Wan sipped at his drink, as he sat at the classy bar. He usually didn't like to frequent this place, as he found it a little stiff. But Anakin had insisted on bringing Padme some place "nice". Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and gulped his drink down. He snorted, as he saw Siri approaching him, wearing a black dress.

"What in blazes are you doing here?" he asked.

"Working," she replied, as she ordered a drink.

"I'll bet," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm getting close to busting this ring wide open. This place happens to be a front for the crime ring I've been working all these years," Siri told him.

"Gee, how many times did you have to sleep with the boss to get that information?" Obi-Wan jeered. Siri ignored his question and sipped at her drink.

"Bitterness doesn't suit you Ben," she replied.

"Oh and what does suit me? You perhaps? I don't think so Siri, not anymore. And why did you not warn me that this place was actually run by criminals? If I had known, I would have told Anakin that this was not a good place to come," he replied.

"We were good together Ben. And you don't have to worry, there should be no danger," Siri said.

"Were, as in past tense. And I don't like to take chances with my family's lives. Family might not mean anything to you, but it means everything to me," Obi-Wan said, as he spotted Anakin and Padme enter together.

"Well, it's about time you two got here," Obi-Wan called, over the music.

"Sorry, we were a little...occupied," Anakin said.

"I'll bet. You look beautiful tonight, milady," Obi-Wan complimented.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, but please call me Padme," she insisted.

"Can I order you both a couple drinks?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure, but I think we're going to go dance for a bit. We'll be back," Anakin said, as Padme practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Garret stood behind the bar, sipping at a glass of Corellian whisky, observing his surroundings.

"We gotta talk?" the bartender said, as he approached him.

"What is it?" Garret asked, his eyes never resting on the man.

"It's about that girl," he replied.

"You mean Steph?" he asked.

"Her name ain't Steph," the man replied.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"I'm tellin' ya, that she ain't who she says she is. Her name is Siri Tachi...and she's a Jedi," the bartender informed him. Garret nearly choked on his whisky, but kept his composure. The implications certainly made sense and if it was true, it meant that she was responsible for the collapse of half his crime ring. Sure, that collapse had put him in power, but they had still lost a significant amount of ground.

"Where did you get this information?" he asked.

"From the bosses themselves. They managed to get a call out to me from inside the prison," the bartender replied.

"Well, we'll have to deal with Miss Tachi. She cannot be allowed to get away with such treachery," Garret replied.

"You gonna axe her?" the man asked.

"No...at least, not yet. I like to make people pay by using those that are close to them. I'll find out if she has any family...and they'll be the ones to pay for her transgressions. And then, she will pay with her life as she is begging me to spare her loved ones," Garret said, as he watched her. A tall young man, with blonde hair approached the bar with a young brown haired petite woman in tow. He saw Siri touch the young man's arm and begin talking to him. He smirked, as he planned to find out what this young man meant to her.

* * *

"Anakin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Siri asked.

"I guess," Anakin replied, as he picked up the glasses of jawa juice he'd ordered and handed one to Padme. She was silent, hoping to speak to him alone.

"Whatever you have to say to me Siri, you can say in front of Padme," Anakin replied, as he wrapped his arm around Padme's waist.

"All right, I'll level with you. I want to get Obi-Wan back," she told him.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Anakin asked.

"Would you be willing to talk to him for me? I really want to work things out with him, but he won't hear me," Siri replied.

"You hurt him badly Siri and frankly, I don't want to see it happen again. Obi-Wan's finally starting to move on. Besides, your continued involvement with this mission only puts you in danger. You can do what you want and put yourself in danger Siri, but leave my brother out of it," Anakin said, as he led Padme back to the dance floor.

* * *

"Who's the kid and the girl?" Garret asked, as he approached her.

"Oh...that's...he's my...little brother and that's his girlfriend," Siri lied.

"I didn't know you had a little brother," Garret said.

"Well, we don't really get along very well. Pay him no mind and let's go back upstairs..." Siri said sultrily, hoping to deter his attention from Anakin and Padme. Obi-Wan would be upset if he knew that she inadvertently put his little brother in danger, especially since she'd failed to level with him about the club itself being run by the crime ring she was embedded with. If he knew that she hadn't told him because she was looking forward to him being here, he would be livid with her. Though, she saw no reason for Garret to take any interest in Anakin, especially if he thought he was just her little brother. Then, he would most likely ignore the boy.

* * *

Anakin and Padme swayed their hips to the music and danced together. Padme turned in his arms and gyrated against him, driving him absolutely wild with desire. His hands slid over her hips, as her rear gyrated against him in rhythm with the beat of the music.

'Force, does she know how sexy she is?' he found himself thinking. He saw other men looking at her, but she only had eyes for him. She turned to face him, her chestnut eyes boring into his own cerulean pair. She swayed her hips sexily, taunting him, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slid around her back and to her curvaceous rear, as he pulled her possessively against him. Denying that there was some electrifying connection between them was impossible, as no other man or woman even dared to approach either of them to try and vie for either's attention.

"_I love you..." he projected his words through the incredible bond that allowed them to speak with their minds. _

"_And I love you..." she replied. _Their lips crashed together passionately, as they continued to sway slowly.

"I'm kind of thirsty," Padme said.

"Me too. Let's go get something to drink," he replied, as he led her to the bar.

* * *

Siri was sitting at the bar, slaving over the encrypted files that she'd copied from Garret's disk, as the young couple approached.

"Where did Obi-Wan go?" Padme asked.

"Looks like he's dancing with Aayla," Anakin pointed out at the dance floor. Those words stung Siri and part of her wanted to go cut in...but she couldn't. She had to find out what was in these files. Plus, she couldn't let Garret see her with another man. That was part of the reason she'd told him that Anakin was her brother, for if he thought Anakin was anything else, he'd go into a rage.

"Anakin, you're good with these tech devices. Can you help me?" Siri asked. Anakin rolled his eyes, having his attention forced away from Padme.

"In case you haven't noticed Siri, I'm off duty and I'm here with my wonderful girlfriend. What do you want?" Anakin asked irritably.

"If you could pull your lips from hers for five minutes to help me, that's all I ask. I do happen to outrank you too, so show a little respect," Siri said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Now, I need these encrypted files opened," she said. Anakin grabbed the datapad and began looking through it. After a few minutes, he shook his head.

"There too well encrypted for me to unlock here. I could do it with the equipment at the archives or one of the droids could even do it for you," Anakin replied, as he handed it back to her and returned his attention to Padme.

"Damn...I don't have time to go back to the temple tonight..." she said to herself, unaware that Garret had been watching her all this time.

* * *

"Do you think he's in on it?" the bartender asked.

"If she is a Jedi, then it's likely the kid is too. He looks too young to be a Knight, so it's likely he's a rookie," Garret replied.

"What are you going to do?" the bartender asked.

"Let's just say, my boys are preparing my cruiser out back. If he is a Jedi, then I'll have to take him away from Coruscant," Garret replied.

"You're going to abduct the boy?" the bartender asked.

"Yes...we'll see what he knows. Then, we'll see what Siri is willing to do to get her brother back," Garret said, with an evil smile.

"What about the girl?" the bartender asked.

"Oh, she'll provide the perfect leverage over him. If he wants her to live, then he'll cooperate with us," Garret replied, as he watched them, waiting for the right moment to capture the young couple.

* * *

"Do you have it?" Garret asked the young man that had approached him. The man opened his cloak and handed him the concealed dart gun.

"Even if he is a Jedi, what's in these darts will knock both him and his girl out cold," the young man said.

"And the needle?" Garret asked. The man produced a capped syringe.

"Inject him with this ysalamiri serum every four hours and no Jedi will be able to locate him," the man replied. Garret nodded, as he saw the young woman head for the lobby and to the public refresher. He raised his comlink to his lips and spoke into it.

"Get the girl as she comes out of the fresher. Take her around back and be prepared for the boy to be on your tail right away," he said.

* * *

"I'm going to go use the fresher. I'll be right back," Padme said, as she kissed him quickly and went through the lobby and into the fresher. As she came out a few moments later, she was startled to see six very large men surrounding her. Before she could scream, one of the men covered her mouth with his hand and hauled her off her feet. The men carried her outside and around back of the establishment...

* * *

Anakin jumped to his feet, as he felt a spike of panic and fear come from Padme. He ran out of the club and into the lobby. Searching his senses, he followed her Force signature and exited the club, before running around behind the building. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw several men standing in front of a ship with his angel being held captive by one of them. Anakin lifted his pant leg and extracted his light saber from its holder and ignited the blade.

"Let her go!" Anakin called fiercely. Two of the men shot at him with their blasters, but Anakin blocked the shots and killed each with a single saber strike. As he was busy with two more, Garret aimed the dart gun at Anakin's neck. Padme tried to scream to warm him, but her mouth was still covered. Thinking quickly, she bit the burly man's hand and he cried out in pain.

"Arrrgggh...little bitch!" he screamed, as he dropped her.

"Anakin...watch out!" Padme cried. The man she'd bit slapped her face hard. She yelped in pain, as she crumpled to the ground.

"Padme!" Anakin cried, livid that the man had laid a hand on her in such a manner. Suddenly, Anakin felt a sharp pain in his neck. He reached up and pulled out a peculiar looking dart. His vision swam and blackness invaded his senses. His saber fell from his hand and extinguished upon contact with the ground. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she tried to get to him. She yelped again, as she too felt a pain in her neck. She pulled the dart out, but the sleep agent was already working and she quickly fell unconscious. Garret knelt down beside Anakin and injected him in the arm with the syringe full of the serum that would cut him off from the Force.

"Get them on the ship and put them in the holding cell," Garret ordered, as he and his men boarded the ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan stumbled slightly, as Anakin's Force signature suddenly disappeared.

"Ben, what is it?" Aayla asked. Obi-Wan held a hand to his head, as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. For the first time in nearly twenty years...Obi-Wan couldn't feel his baby brother.

"Something terrible has happened," Obi-Wan said.

"It's Anakin...I can't sense him anymore...nor Padme," Aayla said.

"He was just here...what could have happened?" Obi-Wan wondered in horror. Never had he felt so terrified in his life. Suddenly, from across the room, he noticed the look of nervous fear on Siri's face...and he had a feeling that she had an idea...

* * *

Siri stared at the message on her datapad with abject horror. A message had just popped up and she felt it hard to breathe.

"_I know who you are...Siri Tachi. I've got...baby brother and his little girlfriend. I'll be in touch to state my demands. Consider your cover blown, you bitch. You'll pay for crossing me...or at least baby brother will..."_

"Oh Gods...what have I done?" Siri asked herself, knowing that Anakin and Padme's capture was completely her fault. And Obi-Wan would probably never forgive her...

* * *

_Qui-Gon and Shmi's bedroom..._

Qui-Gon suddenly shot up out of bed with a start. His startled state disrupted his wife beside him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Shmi asked sleepily.

"It's Anakin...I cannot feel him. Something's wrong," Qui-Gon said, his face pale as a ghost.

"Ani...oh no...oh please..." Shmi said, as her eyes began to tear. Qui-Gon pulled her close.

"Calm down my love, we don't know what has happened yet. Let's get dressed quickly and we'll go to the temple. We'll find him...and Padme," Qui-Gon said, as they dressed quickly and headed for the temple.

* * *

_Serenno..._

Count Dooku was awakened from his sleep by a frightening tremor in the Force. His grandson's and Padme's Force signatures had disappeared violently and suddenly. He threw his clothes on stormed out of his room. The palace erupted in chaos, as he woke his entire staff.

"Prepare my ship. I must leave for Coruscant at once," Dooku ordered.

"Sir, what about the negotiations?" one of his men asked him.

"Negotiations can wait! I will send someone else to replace me! This matter concerns my family, now prepare my ship! I must leave now!" Dooku yelled. The man's eyes widened, for he'd never seen the count so upset and unsettled. He scurried off to do as the Count ordered. Ten minutes later, Dooku was in hyperspace, headed for Coruscant...

_In the next chapter, Anakin's family and the Jedi discover what has happened to he and Padme. Siri confesses her involvement and Obi-Wan, as well as his family are furious..._


	14. Under Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 14! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the great reviews.

Forever Destined

Chapter 14: Under Fire

Obi-Wan and Aayla ran frantically up the steps of the temple. They arrived in the situation room and Obi-Wan looked around at the frowning faces in the room. He nodded respectively to Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto. Off to the side, he spotted Serra and Barriss, along with a few others who were friends of Anakin. Shmi spotted her oldest son and hugged him tightly. Obi-Wan hugged back fiercely, as she buried her already tear stained face on his shoulder. A few moments later, Dooku arrived about an hour earlier than expected.

"You're early," Mace said.

"Yes, well, I knew there was a reason I let Anakin toy with the hyper drive in my ship," Dooku replied. He embraced his family and Obi-Wan finally spoke.

"They were right there one minute and the next they were gone. It's like they just disappeared," Obi-Wan lamented in frustration.

"You don't have any idea what happened?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, I don't. But I think she does," Obi-Wan said, as he turned to Siri. The entire room's attention was now focused on her, as she stepped nervously into the center.

"I was undercover tonight at the same club," Siri began.

"The club we were at happens to be a front for the crime ring she's embedded in, but she failed to tell me that until after we were already there," Obi-Wan stated.

"Siri, if you knew this ahead of time, why did you fail to inform Obi-Wan? He, nor Anakin and the Senator should have been anywhere near that operation, especially since the Council has urged you to give up this assignment," Mace said.

"I didn't tell him, because I know that he wouldn't come and I really wanted to see him. I know it was selfish...but I honestly thought there wouldn't be any danger, as I had things under control," Siri replied.

"Obviously not. Something went wrong tonight and I want the truth now," Dooku demanded. Siri took a deep breath and prepared to tell them everything that had happened and every one of her careless moves that endangered Anakin and Padme.

"It all started when I briefly spoke to Anakin just shortly after he and Padme arrived," Siri said.

"What did you say to him?" Obi-Wan asked. Siri looked down for a moment and then back up.

"I asked him if he would talk to you for me. You've been avoiding me." Siri said.

"What did he tell you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He told met that I'd hurt you badly in the past and he didn't want to see it happen again. He also told me that my continued involvement with this mission might put you in danger and he didn't want to see that happen either," Siri replied, feeling really foolish.

"Anakin has always been a bright kid," Obi-Wan jeered.

"Once Anakin left, Garret must have been watching me. He came up to me and asked who Anakin was. I panicked and lied to him. If Garret thought he was another man I was with, it would have blown his trust in me. So, I told him Anakin was my little brother. I really thought I was protecting him by doing so," Siri said, as she brought her eyes up to meet Obi-Wan's. Hurt and betrayal flashed in his eyes, just like all those years ago when she'd broke off their engagement.

"You what..." Obi-Wan growled.

"Siri...why? You probably put Anakin in more danger," Aayla said. Tears streamed down Siri's cheeks.

"I know. It was stupid," Siri cried.

"What happened after that?" Mace demanded calmly.

"I sat down at the bar with my datapad after that. Earlier I had managed to copy a disk onto it that I found in Garret Well's desk. The files were encrypted, so the next time Anakin came to the bar, I asked him to see if he could unlock the files. He said that he didn't have the right equipment to do it right there and told me that I should go to the temple and have one of the droids do it," Siri said.

"Garret must have been watching me. Somehow an informant must have got to him and blown my cover. When he saw Anakin looking at the datapad, he probably figured Anakin was working with me," Siri said. She heard Shmi choke back a sob. She couldn't bring herself to look at either of Anakin's parents or his grandfather.

"Just after they disappeared, I received this message from Garret," Siri said, as she handed the datapad to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Dooku read it along with him, before they handed it Shaak Ti.

"So, Anakin and Padme are going to be paying for your mistakes and things which they know nothing about! The day you came back, I told you to stay away from him! Did you think I was joking?! I told you to stay away from him, because you're poison! If anything happens to either of them, I will never, ever forgive you!" Obi-Wan screamed before storming out. Aayla was about to follow him, but Dooku stopped her.

"Give him a little time," Dooku told her. She nodded. Siri took a deep breath.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, please allow me to begin tracking Garret. I am responsible for this and I would like to correct my errors," Siri said.

"No," Mace refused flatly.

"Deal with your situation in more detail, later we will. Until then, place you on inactive duty, we do. Remain on Coruscant, you will," Yoda said. Siri lowered her head in shame and bowed respectfully.

"You've done quite enough, Knight Tachi. We won't be needing further assistance from you," Dooku said coldly.

"I will get the word out of my connections and see if anyone knows where this Garret Wells might be. I want this matter to remain quiet," Dooku said.

"Can we really keep this from the Chancellor? He should know about Senator Amidala," Mace said.

"Padme is a member of our family first. The Chancellor would go straight to the press and that might only put them in more danger. Master Ti, go to Anakin and Padme's apartment. Tell the truth only to Captain Typho and Sabe Valerte. She will cover Padme's post in the Senate. The story to everyone else will be that I have asked Senator Amidala to sit in on negotiations on Serenno for me. Anakin is there with her as her body guard," Dooku said. Shaak Ti nodded and left. Qui-Gon turned to Shmi.

"Darling, I'm going to have Aayla take you home to rest," Qui-Gon told her.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly sleep," Shmi replied.

"I know, but it is best for you to go home for now. I'll be home the minute we learn anything," he promised her with a kiss to her forehead. Shmi nodded and left with Aayla.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat quietly by the fountain in the temple garden's, trying to calm himself, but nothing seemed to be working. Siri stepped toward him and Obi-Wan glared at her.

"What in blazes do you want? Was I not perfectly clear in the fact that I never want to see you again?" he asked angrily.

"Obi-Wan, you have to know that I never wanted Anakin and Padme to get hurt. Please...I'm so sorry," Siri sobbed.

"Shut up! If you cared as much as you say you do, you'd have never involved Anakin and you would have told the truth about the club before it was too late! But your selfishness got in the way and so did your damn ego! You couldn't let this assignment go. No, you were too busy being a big shot. You wouldn't listen to anyone and because of it you fucked up royally and possibly got two innocent young people killed!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Siri replied.

"I can't feel him! Do you know what that's like for me?! His Force signature has always burned so brightly in the Force. Grandfather says that they probably have him drugged with a ysalamiri serum, cutting him off from the Force. They're probably going to torture him for things he knows nothing about. I wish it was me they had taken," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"Obi-Wan..." Siri cried, but he ignored her and kept speaking.

"You broke my heart when you left fifteen years ago, but he is the one that got me through it, even if he didn't understand what it was that had made me so sad. Life didn't seem so cruel; not with Anakin around," Obi-Wan smiled wistfully, as he recalled the memories.

"He was only four when you left, only as tall as my knee. He had the blondest hair and the biggest, most beautiful blue eyes you'd ever seen. And cute? Even then, all the women in the temple adored and doted on him. He followed me everywhere he could and wanted to do everything I did. We were inseparable. I have been unfair to him in recent months. I knew from the start that he'd found the real thing with Padme. I could see it in his eyes, but I wasn't ready to let go. I knew he found true love and I hadn't yet. I really was happy for him...and I didn't tell him that. I kept telling him that true love didn't happen, but inside I was ecstatic for him. I've just never been very good at showing it," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, I do love you. I always have. And I know you loved me too at one time," Siri said.

"I did at one time. But what we had wasn't true love Siri. If it had been, I would have been enough for you. You wouldn't have needed your little adventure across the galaxy. We've been over for a long time and you need to accept it. You may have very well signed my baby brother's death certificate and my new sister's as well. I can't even stand to look at you. Leave me the hell alone and stay the hell away from me and the rest of my family too!" Obi-Wan yelled angrily, as he stormed off. And at that moment, Siri knew that she'd lost him forever. Even if Anakin and Padme did get out of this alive, she would never be a part of his life again.

Obi-Wan arrived home at his apartment, only to find Aayla waiting for him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"I took your mother home and made her some tea to relax her. She finally fell asleep and I left when your father came home to check on her. I came here...because I knew that you would need someone. You shouldn't be alone right now," Aayla said, as she hugged him.

"Thank you...you didn't have to stay with mom, but I'm grateful that you did," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes I did. And I wanted to. Her baby boy is missing and she shouldn't be alone either," Aayla replied.

"You're a good friend Aayla...you always have been. To both Anakin and me," Obi-Wan said. Aayla put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I care about you both deeply," Aayla said.

"I'm worried about him Aayla and Padme. At least if I could feel him, I would know what is happening to him," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm worried too, but we have to trust that the Force will be with them, even if Anakin can't feel it right now. We have to believe that they'll be all right and that we'll find them. If we don't have hope, then we have nothing," Aayla said gently.

"It should have been me. If I had just talked to her, she would have never bothered Anakin," Obi-Wan said, referring to Siri.

"No, you can't do this to yourself. It is not your fault that Anakin and Padme were kidnaped. It is her fault and she should have known better than to involve Anakin in the first place. She should have told you about that club. She purposely held the truth from you and I honestly don't know what's happened to her. She's let her selfishness and her ego overrun her good sense and I hope she learns a powerful lesson from all this," Aayla said.

"I told her tonight that I never wanted to see her again," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, that's understandable," Aayla said, as Obi-Wan poured some brandy.

"Oh no, you don't need anymore of that tonight. What you do need is sleep, so let's go," Aayla said, as she led him to the bedroom.

"Will you stay with me?" Obi-Wan asked, as they entered the bedroom.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," Aayla replied. Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back, as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her deeply. Obi-Wan sensually stroked her lekku, as he kissed down her neck.

"Is it wrong for me to want you right now?" he rasped.

"Of course not. If I can be the comfort you need, then let me," Aayla replied. She kissed him passionately, as his hands roamed her body. She purred, as he continued to stroke her lekku. He kissed down her neck and over her chest. They tumbled to the bed and Obi-Wan lay atop her, kissing and caressing her. And they comforted each other until sleep finally took them...

* * *

Anakin groaned painfully, as he opened his eyes. He shook his head to clear his vision, as he tried to remember what had happened. It soon came to him and he frantically looked around for Padme. He sighed in relief, as he saw that she lay unconscious next to him. He winced painfully, rubbing his neck where the sleep dart had stuck him. He closed his eyes and reached into the Force. He was met with nothing...he could not feel the Force for the first time in his life. Pushing away his panic, he rolled Padme onto her back and checked her pulse. Another sigh of relief came, as it seemed she was only unconscious. He noticed a bit of dry blood on his arm, which originated from a suspicious puncture wound on his bicep. He recalled hearing his grandfather speak of drug that actually had the capability of cutting one off from the Force and deduced he had been drugged to cut him off from the Force. Anakin pushed that concern away momentarily to examine his surroundings. They were in a dark, cold cell and exactly where, he wasn't sure. The cell bars glowed purple with an electric current. Padme moaned and Anakin was by her side. Anakin lifted her head, as she woke up. Her brown eyes opened and she blinked several times to clear her vision.

"Ani?" she asked.

"I'm here angel," he comforted.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up and I've been cut off from the Force, so I can't sense anything," Anakin said.

"Cut off from the Force?" she asked in confusion.

"I've been drugged," Anakin replied, as he pointed to the puncture would on his arm.

"There's a drug that can cut you off from the Force?" she asked. Anakin nodded.

"Grandfather says that they can make a serum from the Ysalamir, which is a creature that can actually create a bubble that repels the Force," Anakin explained.

"Then whoever captured us knows you're a Jedi," Padme reasoned.

"Probably, but I have no idea who this person could be or why they would want either of us," Anakin replied, as he looked into her frightened brown eyes. He caressed her cheek.

"It'll be all right Padme. I'll find out what's going on and I'll get us out of this," Anakin promised, as he kissed her lips. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his, as he moved his lips passionately over hers.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," an accented voice said. Startled, Anakin and Padme broke the kiss to look over at the person who had addressed them through the glowing cell bars. Anakin pulled himself to his feet, helping Padme up and holding her close.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. The accent the man carried was similar to his grandfather's, father's, and Obi-Wan cultured Coruscanti accent that he had never picked up. He was also very well dressed, like a business man would dress and didn't at all appear to be the criminal he was.

"I'm Garret Wells, but I think you already know who I am," the man replied. Anakin and Padme looked confused.

"No, we don't," Anakin replied. Garret smirked.

"Interesting. But we'll see how much you know, as you and I are going to have a bit of a chat," Garret said.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you obviously have the wrong people," Anakin replied.

"We'll see about that," Garret said, as the bars disappeared and two of his men entered the cell. One of them ripped Padme away from him, while the other held him back, as he struggled.

"Padme!" Anakin cried. Garret stepped in calmly and placed a pair of shackles around Anakin's wrists, as the man held him in place. Then, Garret stepped over to Padme and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Padme cried out, as he pulled her to him and placed the barrel of a blaster against her temple.

"Nooo! Let her go...please!" Anakin pleaded. Garret stared at him icily and pressed the barrel harder against her skin, causing her to whimper.

"Please...I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't harm her. Leave her alone and you can do whatever you want with me!" Anakin pleaded.

"Ani...no," Padme whimpered. Garret smirked and pushed her roughly to the floor.

"I was right when I decided to bring her along. She's the perfect leverage over you," Garret said, as he motioned for his men to drag Anakin out of the cell and down to another room. Garret keyed in a code into the control panel, bringing the electrified bars back in place.

"Don't worry my dear...I'll have him back to you soon," Garret said, with a cruel smile. Padme sobbed quietly, as she wrapped Anakin's cloak around her shivering form. She had no idea where they had taken him, but several minutes later, his pain filled screams and cries filled the air. She curled up into a ball on the cold floor and sobbed almost uncontrollably, as it became painfully clear that they were torturing the man she loved and for what reason, she had no idea. She felt his pain through their bond and silently thanked the Force that this man that had captured them had no idea that Anakin had taught her to feel the Force. While she couldn't do much with it, she was able to send comforting waves of love to her beloved amidst the pain being inflicted upon him. He pleaded with her to close her mind, as he didn't want her subjected to any pain. But she steadfastly refused and continued comforting him. She didn't know who this man was or what is was that he wanted, but she did know that they were in a lot of trouble. She just hoped that Anakin's family and the Jedi would be able to find them before it was too late...

_In the next chapter, Anakin is interrogated and he learns that he and Padme are at the mercy of a vicious criminal...and all because the man believes him to be Siri Tachi's brother. But as Garret becomes convinced that Anakin is not related to her and that Siri has again lied to him, he has his men research the boy to find out who he really is..._


	15. Love Will Find a Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 15! Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 15: Love Will Find a Way

Garret's men dragged Anakin into the room and placed him in the center. They raised his shackled arms above his head and secured them before stepping back.

Garret paced calmly in front of him.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked. Garret was silent, as he was busy wrapping a leather belt around his hand. Garret gave him a menacing glare, before hitting him across the side of the face with his belted hand. Anakin yelped in pain and felt a trickle of blood slide down his cheek. He looked back up at Garret with a glare.

"I'll be asking the questions," Garret replied.

"Now, are you or are you not, Siri Tachi's brother?" Garret asked. Anakin looked at him strangely.

"I'm not," Anakin replied. Garret was silent for a moment before backhanding the young man across the face with his belted hand. Another trickle of blood slid down his face. Garret glared at him and belted him across and belted him across the mouth, causing his lip to bleed.

"I'm telling the truth!" Anakin insisted, glaring defiantly at the man.

"Really? Then why did she tell me that you were her brother?" Garret asked.

"I don't know. She's obviously lying to you. You should be smart enough to figure that out by now," Anakin retorted. Garret smirked, before he wound up and hit Anakin on the side of the face, near his temple. Anakin's legs gave out, but the shackles prevented him from falling to the floor. As he hung there, Garret hit him again in the jaw and then backhanded him angrily. Seething, Garret grabbed a fist full of Anakin's hair and dragged him to his feet.

"You have one hell of a bad attitude, pretty boy. Even if you're not her brother, you're still a Jedi. Now, I want to know everything you know about my operation," Garret demanded.

"I don't know anything! I may be a Jedi, but this was not information I was privy to," Anakin replied sternly. Garret belted him across the mouth again and blood pooled from his busted lip.

"I saw you looking at her data pad. She stole information from me. Now tell me what you saw!" Garret demanded.

"Nothing! The files were encrypted!" Anakin yelled. Garret glared at him.

"Get the girl and take her to my bed chambers. She's going to be paying for her boyfriend's lack of cooperation...with her body," Garret ordered.

"Noooo! I'm telling you the truth! Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone!" Anakin pleaded. Garret thought for a moment, realizing that there was the possibility that the boy was being truthful. If what he said was true, then he and his girl were just in the wrong place at the wrong time or Siri was using them to cover her tracks. It was possible that she didn't give a damn about either of them...but they could still be very useful. He needed to find out who this boy really was. Garret approached Anakin again and plucked a strand of hair from his head.

"My scientist has a very sophisticated database and with a sample of your DNA, he'll be able to tell me exactly who you are and we'll see how useful you can really be," Garret said, as he stepped up to him, bringing his face closer to the younger man's.

"If I find out you're lying about anything, I'll pass her around to my men like a common whore and then I'll make you watch as I rape her myself, before I finally use this vibro blade to slit her throat and the last thing she will see is her blood spraying across your face," Garret threatened, as he walked behind Anakin.

"And if you don't think I'm cruel enough to do it, this should give you a small taste of what I'm capable of," Garret said, as he sliced Anakin's shirt open and cut it off his body. Garret held his hand out and one of his men handed him what Anakin recognized to be an electro whip. Padme had been whispering comforting words to him through their bond until now, but he didn't want her to feel this at all.

"_Close your mind to me Padme," _he told her, still not exactly sure how they could even communicate since he was cut off from the Force.

"_I won't," she refused. _

"_Padme please," _Anakin pleaded, but was cut off by a painful scream, as Garret lashed his back. A shock of electricity surged painfully through his body. The spot where he'd been lashed left a painful, burning mark.

"_Angel...please, you shouldn't have to..." _he was cut off by another intense wave of pain, as the whip lashed him again.

"_Your pain is my pain. I'm here Ani and I love you...so much," _she whispered to him.

"_Angel..."_ Anakin cried to her, as a third lash was spent on his back.

"_I'm here my love," _she replied soothingly. Garret spent two more lashes, before he finally stopped. He took a syringe out of his jacket pocket and injected Anakin with more Ysalamir serum.

"Take him back to his cell and leave a first aid kit, so the girl can clean him up. He may still be useful to me, so we can't have his wounds getting infected," Garret said, as he left to deliver the boy's DNA sample to his scientist. The guards released his shackles and each grabbed an arm. They dragged him back to the cell and threw him in. Padme rushed to his side and examined his back, horror and disbelief marring her features. Five red, burned welts scarred his back. There was blood and cuts on his face as well.

"Oh Gods, what did they do to you?" Padme cried.

"Here...clean him up," one of the guards said roughly, as he tossed in a satchel full of medical equipment. He turned the electric bars on and both men left.

"Uhh...Padme?" he groaned painfully.

"I'm here Ani. Lay still baby and let me clean your wounds," she said softly. He whimpered painfully in response. She began digging through the satchel and found the long bacta strips she was looking for and the bacta salve for the burns. Padme stroked his face gently.

"Ani, I have to put bacta salve on these whip burns and it's going to sting. But the painkillers should start to work very soon," Padme said. Anakin nodded in response. Gingerly, she began to rub the salve on the first wound. Anakin hissed sharply and cried out a bit.

"I'm so sorry Ani," she said, hating to see him in so much pain. Once she had rubbed it in all the wounds, the pain killers began to kick in and he became more coherent. She placed the bandaged over the wounds and once she was done, he carefully rolled over.

"Careful," Padme warned. He looked up at her and she stroked his bloodied face. She dabbed a cloth with the container of water in the satchel and cleaned the blood from his face.

"You're never going to believe why they abducted us," Anakin said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Siri told him I was her brother. We have her to thank for this," Anakin said. Padme was stunned.

"Why would she tell him that?" Padme asked.

"I don't know. He kept asking me what I knew, but it don't know anything except that it was Siri's mission. All other information is classified and only available to Council members," Anakin replied.

"Just wait until I get my hands on her," Padme growled.

"I thought Senator Amidala doesn't advocate violence as a way of solving things," Anakin teased.

"Senator Amidala does not, but Padme Naberrie does when the man she loves has been tortured, because of someone else's careless mistakes," Padme said, as she finished cleaning the blood off his face. Anakin took her hands in his own and kissed them.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call yourself Padme Naberrie before," Anakin mentioned.

"Well, I usually don't like to. The name Amidala gave me independence from a tradition that would have had me married off to Palo at sixteen," Padme replied.

"Well, you could always go by Padme Skywalker," Anakin suggested. Padme looked down at him.

"Ani..are you proposing to me?" she asked.

"Well unofficially, because this is certainly not where or how I want to do it. And I don't have a ring yet, but when I get us out of here...then I'd like to make it official," he replied. She smiled warmly.

"I'd like that too, but you don't have to get me a ring. That's a Nabooan tradition," she replied.

"No, I want to give you a ring and put it on your beautiful finger, so all with know that I'm forever yours and your forever mine," he replied. Padme wiped a tear away, as it escaped her glistening eyes.

"I want that too," she replied, as she leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his, careful not to hurt his swollen cut lips.

"Besides, a wedding just makes it legal in the eyes of the law. As far as the Force is concerned, we were married the night the Force joined not only our bodies, but our hearts, minds and souls as well," Anakin told her.

"That night in the meadow was so amazing. But then again, all the times you've ever made love to me have been amazing as well," she said, as she snuggled against his chest and covered them with his long black cloak.

"I'm going to get us out of this Padme. And if I can't, my family will find a way. Grandfather has infinite resources at his fingertips and I know he'll find us," Anakin promised her.

"I know. I love you," Padme replied.

"And I love you angel," he replied, as they snuggled together, using Anakin's cloak and their own body heat for warmth. Feeling safe in each other's arms, they slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

At first light, Qui-Gon and Dooku set out to investigate the club where Anakin and Padme were abducted from. When they arrived, the club was dark and closed. They trekked around back and found the bodies of two men.

"They were killed by saber strike," Qui-Gon said.

"Definitely looks like Anakin's work," Dooku said.

"Do you think he was overpowered?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Mr. Wells knows enough about Jedi to administer Ysalamir serum, so it's likely that he knows overpowering one is not easy," Dooku said, as he searched the ground.

"Ah..." he said, as he found what he was looking for.

"A sleep dart?" Qui-Gon asked, as his father picked up a small, blue dart.

"It appears so," Dooku said, as he took a cloth from his pocket and wrapped the dark in it.

"Here's another one. He must have used it on Padme too," Qui-Gon said. They searched for more clues, but found none. It seemed that Garret Wells was very smart.

As Dooku flew the speeder back to the temple, Qui-Gon sat quietly, trying to accept the fact that they had no concrete leads.

"Blast it," Qui-Gon said angrily.

"Son, we will find them. Both Anakin and Padme are very resourceful as well. We must have faith that the Force will guide us all, even if Anakin cannot feel its presence around him," Dooku said calmly.

"You're right...we must trust in the Force," Qui-Gon said, as he reached deeply into he Force to calm himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin and Padme were awakened by one of the guards that had brought them meal rations. As they ate the very small meal, they talked quietly.

"It's strange that we're able to even communicate thought the Force with each other," Anakin mentioned.

"Why do you say that?" Padme asked.

"Because I shouldn't be able to feel it at all and I can't, except through you," Anakin replied.

"What do you think it means?" Padme asked.

"I think it means that our love is strong enough to overcome anything," Anakin replied. Padme smiled, as his lips descended on hers.

"I think so too," Padme said, as she contemplated what else it could mean.

"Ani...what if you're not feeling the Force through me necessary, but maybe because of me," Padme replied.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"I'm saying that if this drug is supposed to cut you off from the Force completely, then in reality, it should have cut me off too, because I feel the Force through you. I've heard your grandfather say what a strong Force presence you have. What if the drug isn't strong enough to suppress you fully? It would only be a matter of time before you became immune to it," Padme said. Anakin looked at her in amazement.

"You're brilliant," Anakin said, his eyes wide with hope. Before she could react, he crushed his lips against hers in a searing, passionate kiss. Though their bond, he opened himself to the Force. He could feel the battle between the drug and the midichlorians in his blood, as his whole body was tingling. He kept himself open, as long as he could before the drug managed to close him off. Anakin broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"My body is fighting it. You were right. My midichlorians will eventually win and I'll become immune to it," Anakin said. Padme grinned, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"We're going to get out of this angel," he promised, as he hugged her back tightly.

* * *

Feelings of renewed hope vibrated through the Council room. A few moments ago, this hand not been the case. Sadness and despair had been in the place of hope, as they were not any closer to finding Anakin and Padme. Until just a few minutes ago, when Anakin's presence in the Force returned. It had sprung forth strongly, like a beacon of hope, before it was severely repressed by some other Force. But he was still there, even if they could barely feel him now.

"Assuming that Anakin was given the Ysalamir serum, we shouldn't be able to feel him at all," Mace said.

"Master Windu is correct. What do you think this means?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Perhaps they have forgotten to give him another dosage?" Adi Gallia suggested.

"No, if that were the case, we wouldn't be able to feel him at all right now. His Force presence is just suppressed so much that only Qui-Gon, Ben, and myself can sense him. It means that Anakin's body is fighting the drug," Dooku concluded.

"But how is that possible? I thought the Ysalamir serum completely cuts a Jedi off from the Force," Kit Fisto said.

"Yes, any Jedi with the average midichlorian count given the average sized dosage," Dooku said, letting the rest process exactly what he meant.

"Even with Anakin's above average midichlorian count, I still don't see how it would be possible for him to overcome repeated doses of the serum," Adi said. Dooku glanced at Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"We will keep investigating this lead. This meeting is dismissed," Mace announced. All the Council members filed out with the exception of Yoda, Mace, Qui-Gon, Dooku, Shaak Ti, and Obi-Wan. Those left in the room knew the truth about Anakin's above average midichlorian count. It was known only to them that Anakin's midichlorian was the highest recorded of any Jedi in history. It was a secret that they had carefully guarded all of Anakin's life to keep him from being a target and allowing him to live a normal life. Anakin knew his midichlorian count was high, but not even he was aware that it was the highest of any Jedi ever.

"If Anakin was given a normal sized dosage of the serum, then that would explain why his body is beginning to over power the drug. It shouldn't be long before he becomes immune to it," Dooku said.

"Immune to it? Is that possible?" Mace asked.

"Grandfather is right. Bant explained it to me once. She said that when a Jedi is injected with the drug, the midichlorians in the blood begin to fight it. The drug usually overwhelms the midichlorians in the bloodstream and cuts them off from the Force. But with a count as high as Anakin's, the drug simply can't fight off all the midichlorians attacking it. Once Anakin's body conquers the drug, he should become immune to it," Obi-Wan explained.

"Amazing," Shaak Ti mentioned.

"All right...did Anakin give you any indication of where he was when he broke through the drug's effects?" Mace asked.

"We sensed that both he and Padme were okay and that Anakin believed they were in hyperspace," Qui-Gon said.

"I'm sure Anakin will try to learn their location once one is chosen," Obi-Wan said.

"My informants tell me that Garret has outposts all over the outer rim. He could be taking them to any number of places," Dooku said.

"Hope we must have, that Anakin will break through the effects of the serum, we do," Yoda concluded.

* * *

Garret walked into the lab where his scientist was hard at work.

"What do you have to report?" Garret asked. The old man smiled and handed his employer a datapad.

"It's all here. I think you'll find the identity of this boy very interesting," the scientist said. Garret began reading the information.

"Anakin Skywalker...born Anakin Skywalker-Jinn Dooku," Garret paused, trying to remember why the name Dooku rang a bell.

"Dooku...as in Count Dooku?" Garret asked. The scientist chuckled.

"Yes...the extremely wealthy Count of Serenno," the man replied. Garret smiled evilly.

"Good work...you can expect a bonus in your wages this month," Garret replied, as he left with the information.

"I wonder how much the good Count would be willing to pay for the safe return of his grandson and his little girlfriend..." Garret wondered aloud, as he headed for the detention cell where his captives were being held...


	16. Taking Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 16! Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 16: Taking Control

As she laid comfortably in Anakin's arms, she had nearly forgotten where they really were. As she began to wake up, that harsh reality returned, as she felt someone staring down at them. She timidly opened her eyes, only to find Garret staring down at them. She shivered under his icy gaze and began shaking Anakin.

"Anakin...Ani, wake up," she pleaded. He woke up to her frightened brown eyes and quickly gained his bearings.

"I hope you enjoyed your little nap...Skywalker," Garret said. Anakin winced.

"That's right, I know everything about you. You're not Siri Tach's brother...you're much more valuable than that," Garret said.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon and then we'll be contacting your grandfather. I'm willing to bet he's ready to negotiate a hefty ransom for your release," Garret said.

"So, money is what you're after?" Anakin asked.

"Not at first, no. Revenge against Tachi was my original goal, but ransom from one of the wealthiest men in the galaxy sounds even better. They'll be other opportunities to kill that bloody wench for her treachery," Garret replied, as he stabbed another needled into Anakin's arm. Anakin winced, as the serum burned going in.

"Once we drop out of hyperspace, my men will come for you and then you can say hi to dear old grandfather. If he wants to see either of you again, then he'll pay me ten million credits. With those kind of resources, my operation will be back to full strength in no time at all," Garret said, as he left.

"Oh Ani, are you okay?" Padme asked. Anakin looked at her and gave her a loving smile. She felt like melting under his heated gaze. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their bond flourished open completely and Padme suddenly realized that the serum that he had just used on Anakin had been completely ineffective. Her Ani was immune to it now. Her heart soared with hope, as he plundered her mouth with his own, letting her taste just a bit of the unbridled passion and desire held in his heart only for her.

"_Angel, we're probably being watched and they may be listening, so we need to talk through our bond," Anakin said. _

"_The serum...it's not working anymore," she replied. _

"_No, I guess the sleep allowed my body the time and rest needed for my midichlorians to produce enough antibodies to kill the serum. Now that my body knows what it is, it kills the serum the moment it enters my blood," Anakin said. _

"_This is wonderful Ani," she replied. _

"_I have a plan to get us out of this Padme," he said. _

"_How?" she asked. _

"_There going to take us to the bridge when we drop out of hyperspace. Garret has my saber on his belt, carrying it around like some kind of trophy. I'm going to take control of the ship," Anakin replied. _

"_I know you can and I have every amount of confidence in you, but please be careful," Padme said. _

"_I will. During this, I need you to stay as close to me as possible, okay?" he questioned. _

"_Don't worry. This Garret person scares me Ani," she replied. _

"_I'll protect you angel," he replied. _

"_I know you will," she said. _

"_Just stay close and follow my lead," he replied, before he broke their long kiss. _

Padme rested her head on his chest, as they waited for the moment where they would escape and reclaim their lives...

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up with a start and a smile broke out on his face. He nearly leapt out of bed and threw his pants on. Aayla woke up, due to the commotion he was causing.

"Ben, what is it?" she asked.

"I can feel him! As strong as ever! He did it, he broke through the serum's hold!" Obi-Wan said, as he headed for the fresher for a quick shower. Once he was done, he dressed quickly and headed for the temple. Aayla was not far behind him.

Anakin and Padme sat cuddled together against the wall, Padme rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

"I can't wait until we're back home," she whispered.

"Me either my love," he replied, as he kissed her forehead.

"They must be worried sick about us back home," Padme said.

"They are, but they're also relieved now that they can feel us again," Anakin whispered. Padme spoke her next words through their bond.

"_Do you think they can sense where we are?" Padme asked. _

"_No, we're too far away and I have no idea where we are either. But that's about to change really soon," Anakin replied. _She shivered from the cold air in the drafty cell and Anakin pulled his cloak up over her shoulders. She was still wearing the black dress she had been wearing the night they were taken. The skirt was torn slightly and one of the delicate straps had been completely ripped. It offered no warmth, yet she was more worried about Anakin. Garret hadn't bothered to give him a new shirt after he'd cut through the one Anakin had been wearing. He smiled, as he read her thoughts.

"I'm fine," he assured her, as he brushed her fingers through her disheveled curls. Padme kissed him softly, but he abruptly broke the kiss, as he sensed someone coming.

"He's coming for us," Anakin said, as he stood up and helped her up. Padme clung to him, as Garret approached the cell. He entered with two of his men and he motioned to them. They roughly pulled Anakin away from Padme and shackled his wrists. Padme tried to go to him, but she was stopped by Garret. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along roughly. His men followed, shoving Anakin along, as they headed for the bridge.

* * *

Padme whimpered, as Garret pulled her along roughly.

"Let go of her!" Anakin yelled. Garret turned around and backhanded Anakin across the face.

"Shut up!" Garret said angrily. Anakin glared at him, as they entered onto the bridge. Garret released Padme and shoved her toward Anakin. He caught her and knew this was their chance. Garret turned his back and began walking toward the comm station.

Suddenly, he felt something fly off his belt and then he heard a snap hiss. As he whirled around, he saw the young Jedi dispose of the two men who had been holding his arms. Anakin used the Force to pull the blaster from his belt, sending it into Padme's hands. She blasted the lock on his shackles, releasing his wrists. Padme pressed her back against his, as they stood ready for Garret's men.

"You picked the wrong Jedi to mess with," Anakin said, as he Force pushed Garret against the wall. He landed with a hard thud, dazing him. Garret's men began firing at them. Anakin shielded Padme, as he began blocking each and every blast. While he was blocking, Padme was firing at them, shooting several down. Anakin sensed more of Garret's crew coming to the bridge. He raised two fingers and motioned the door shut.

"Blast the lock Padme," he called. She aimed and did as he asked, locking them out.

"Stop them!" Garret cried to his men. Suddenly, a burly man grabbed Padme from behind and put his large arm around her neck, yanking the blaster from her hand.

"Drop the light saber kid or I'll snap her pretty little neck," the man growled. Anakin extinguished his saber and the man laughed evilly. Before he knew what was happening, Anakin had used the Force to pull a blaster from one of the dead men on the floor. A blaster bolt grazed by Padme's head, landing point blank in the center of the man's forehead. The man fell dead, leaving a stunned Padme. She had known Anakin was fast, but he still amazed her with his abilities at times. He wrapped his around her stiffened body and pulled her close.

"Angel...next time, duck," he told her, before planting a quick kiss on her lips. The only man left alive in the room was Garret. Anakin pulled Garret up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You're under arrest, Mr. Wells," Anakin said, as he shoved the man into a chair and proceeded to bind him with some of the chains that he had used on himself. He wielded the ends together with his saber, securing him in the chair, and assuring him that he would not be going anywhere. Padme hugged him tightly and he picked her up, spinning her around.

"Let's contact the temple and figure out where we are," he said, as they sat down at the ship controls.

"This is a complicated design. You probably won't even be able to fly it," Garret said. Anakin smirked at him.

"Like I said before; you picked the wrong Jedi to mess with. This ship's controls are child's play to me," Anakin replied, as his fingers flew over the console.

"Where are we?" Padme asked. Anakin glared at Garret.

"We're in orbit of Cato-Neimodia. Doesn't surprise me that scum like you would have operations there," Anakin replied.

"We're getting low on fuel, but fortunately we've got just enough to make it to Serenno. It's the closest and safest option," Anakin replied, as he opened a comm channel to the temple, using his personal encryption code.

* * *

Obi-Wan paced a hole in the floor, as they all waited in the situation room. A few moments ago, they had felt Anakin's Force signature spike powerfully. The comm station began flashing, as they received a new transmission. Obi-Wan glanced over his father's shoulder and recognized the encryption code immediately.

"That's Anakin's encryption code!" he exclaimed. Qui-Gon opened the channel and a holo of Anakin and Padme appeared. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are so glad you are both okay," Qui-Gon sighed in relief. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"We're fine dad and we captured Garret. The ship is getting low on fuel, but fortunately our closest and safest option is Serenno, so I'm setting a course for there," Anakin replied. Dooku smiled.

"I shall let them know you are coming at the palace. Your grandmother has just returned from her trip to Chandrilla and she'll be thrilled to see you," Dooku said, with a smile.

"We'll be leaving for Serenno shortly son and we'll see you there in the morning," Qui-Gon said.

"We've missed you baby brother," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled.

"We've missed you too Ben," Anakin replied, as he put his arm around Padme's waist. The transmission ended and they heard a fierce banging on the door, realizing it was more of the crew.

"We forgot about them," Padme said nervously. Anakin closed his eyes and reached deeply into the Force. The banging ceased a few moments later.

"What did you do?" Padme asked.

"I just suggested that they all take a nice long nap," he replied. She smiled slyly at him and leaned in close.

"Is there anything you can't do handsome Jedi?" she asked playfully.

"I'm full of surprises, angel," he replied, as he tightened her belt and took the controls. He set the course and jumped them into hyperspace...

* * *

Countess Elana Dooku, wife of Count Yan Dooku, stared out the expansive panoramic window overlooking the palace's lovely gardens. A small smile graced her lips, as she remembered how Anakin used to play for hours in the gardens. When Anakin was abducted, she'd been on a business trip to Chandrilla. While she was not a Jedi, she was every bit a business woman, as he husband was a business man. She traveled quite a bit to their allied planets. While her husband preferred to be out in the field, she preferred the political arena and diplomacy. Even at her age, she was still a beautiful woman with long red hair, graced by time with silvery strands throughout. She had a pair of lively green eyes that held experience and wisdom. The lines of aging on her face and around her eyes did not subtract from her beauty, but rather added an elegance that only came with age. When Yan had contacted her on Chandrilla and told her everything, she'd wanted to head straight for Coruscant. But he told her to come home first until they heard more and she would be glad that she had stayed on Serenno, as she would soon learn.

"Milady, you have an urgent transmission from the Jedi Temple," one of her handmaidens informed her.

"Thank you Lara," Elana replied, as she followed the young woman to her office. She accepted the transmission and the image of her husband appeared.

"Yan, have you found him?" she asked. He smiled softly at her.

"Yes darling, both Anakin and Padme are all right. Anakin was able to over power the men on the ship once he overcame the effects of the ysalamir serum. His closest and safest option is Serenno right now, so he should be landing within the hour. The rest of us are leaving Coruscant now and should arrive by morning," Dooku said.

"Thank the Force he's all right. And now finally get to meet this girl he's so crazy about. Safe trip, I love you," she told him.

"And I you, my love," he replied, as the transmission went blank.

* * *

Elana Dooku waited on the expansive landing pad, as Anakin brought the ship down. Members of the Serenno guard were standing by to take the criminals into custody. Anakin lowered the ramp and a few of the men went up. Not much later, they came down with the arrested criminals in tow. Elana watched, as her grandson shoved what she assumed as the leader down the ramp and to one of the officers. Then she watched, as he extended his hand and helped a beautiful young woman down the ramp. Elana waited no longer and jogged toward them. She hugged her grandson tightly.

"Oh, I was so worried about you," Elana said.

"I'm fine grandma," he replied, as she pulled back, so she could look him over.

"After you introduce me, I'll have the healers check you both over and then we'll get you cleaned up and settled," Elana said.

"Grandma, this is Padme. Padme, this is my grandmother," Anakin introduced them.

"It's wonderful to meet you maim," Padme replied politely.

"Oh please, maim is much too formal sweetheart. You can call me Elana...or grandma if you want to. It is wonderful to finally meet the young woman who's captured my Ani's heart," Padme blushed.

"Come along to the med bay and we'll get you checked out," Elana said.

"Lara, see if you can find a few things in Padme's size and put them in Anakin's room for her," Elana said.

"Yes milady," the young blonde, who was a couple years younger than Anakin, answered.

* * *

"How are they?" Elana asked the healer.

"They are healthy. We put more bacta on your grandson's whip burns and cleaned any minor cuts that they had sustained," the healer reported.

"Whip burns?" Elana asked in concern.

"Your grandson sustained five lashes caused by an electro whip and several cuts on his face probably caused by a leather belt of some kind," the healer reported

"I'm fine grandma," Anakin assured her.

"The cuts are almost completely healed and they are both going to fine," the healer assured her.

"I'm fine grandma. I had to protect Padme from him and I'd do it again if I had to. Though I do have a few choice words for Siri the next time I see her," he replied.

"So do I," Padme replied, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Elana smiled.

"Why don't you two go shower and change. Then you can join me for dinner. I'm sure you're both famished," Elana said. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"We are," Anakin replied.

"Good, then I'll see you both in the dining hall in an hour," Elana said. Anakin nodded and led Padme to his room that was always kept for him in the palace.

* * *

Anakin led her into the large bedroom.

"Well, here it is. I used to spend a lot of summer's here on Serenno," Anakin said.

"It's great and I'm so glad we're safe now," Padme replied. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately

"Me too and I plan on keeping you safe from now on," Anakin replied. Padme smiled and kissed him again.

"We should get cleaned up," Padme said, as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Anakin watched , as her undergarments followed and she sauntered toward the fresher. She turned to look at him, beckoning for him to follow. He did so and shut the fresher door behind him...

_More family moments and romance to follow in the next chapter:)_


	17. Love Never Ending

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars

AN: Here's chapter 17! Enjoy and please let me know what you think:)

Forever Destined

Chapter 17: Love Never Ending

Padme brushed her curls out, as she sat before the vanity. She was dressed in an elegant royal blue dress, which was the one of she had chosen for tonight from the selection of many his grandmother's handmaidens had brought her. Anakin stood off to the side, dressed and ready, watching her with a small smile. Padme fastened a couple barrettes in her hair and then stood up from the vanity. She smiled at him, as he took her in his arms. His lips descended upon hers in a passionate array of sensual, deep kisses.

"Mmm...if I wasn't so hungry, I'd say we could skip dinner and go straight to bed," Anakin said.

"Me too, but I'm starving and I want to get to know your grandmother better. Besides, they'll be plenty of time for love later tonight," she replied sultrily. Anakin smiled and captured her already swollen lips with his own.

"I love you," he told her in a husky whisper, as his lips released hers. Her brown eyes sparkled, as she gazed into his own sapphire gems.

"I love you too, more than anything," she replied. She looped her arm inside his, as they left their quarters and walked to the dining hall.

* * *

Anakin and Padme ate hungrily and as they began to slow, they conversed with Anakin's grandmother.

"So, how did you two meet?" Elana asked. Padme smiled.

"My friend dragged me to this club one night a few months ago. I stepped outside to get some air. I was attacked by a rapist and his gang. But before they could hurt me, Anakin saved me," Padme answered.

"I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her," Anakin replied and Padme smiled warmly at him.

"We finally admitted our love to each other the night Ani was Knighted," Padme said.

"Well Padme, I think you're very good for our Ani and I am very glad to welcome you to the family," Elana said. Tears pricked at Padme's eyes, as Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You've all welcomed me into your family and your kindness still astounds me. I must apologize for the way my family treated Anakin, for they were not as receptive," Padme said.

"Angel, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're not responsible for the actions of your parents. If you hadn't gone against them, they'd have you trapped and married to someone who doesn't love you or deserve you and someone that you don't love as well," Anakin told her.

"He's right Padme. My husband explained to me all about your village's traditions. I must say that it takes a strong, courageous woman to go against her family and village, even when they're wrong. You belong with Anakin and you cannot hold yourself responsible for their ignorance. Perhaps someday, they will come around," Elana assured her.

"I hope so. Thank you," Padme replied, as she dabbed her eyes.

"Well, since I will be returning with everyone to Coruscant for a while, I have a few things I need to take care of. We can talk later Padme," Elana said.

"Thank you, I'd like that very much," Padme replied. Elana smiled.

"Anakin, why don't you take Padme out into the gardens. They're beautiful this time of night when the fountains are lit," Elana suggested.

"Okay grandma," Anakin replied, as he and Padme headed out to the gardens to spend some time alone together.

* * *

Padme and Anakin walked into the lovely gardens, hand in hand.

"Your grandmother was right. It is beautiful out here," Padme said, as they sat down on the edge of one of the large, lighted fountains. The sound of the water falling into the pool below reminded her of the waterfall back home and their secret place behind it. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked. She smiled slyly.

"Like you don't know, my handsome Jedi," she replied, as she began running her fingers through his hair, knowing that he loved it when she did that. He chuckled.

"Maybe I do, but I think I just want to hear your lovely voice say it," he replied. She blushed and turned her head to his. Her back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped protectively around her mid section. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest moment, before she finally spoke.

"I was thinking about how much I love you and how lucky we were to make it out of that ordeal alive," Padme said.

"Well, as Obi-Wan would say, there's no such thing as luck," Anakin replied, as he kissed her neck softly. She felt goose bumps form on her skin, as his lips moved along her neck and right shoulder.

"Then what do you call it, my handsome Jedi?" she asked playfully.

"Well, the Force had a lot to do with it. But most of all, it was our love that saw us through, just like it will get us through anything else," Anakin replied.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, angel," he replied.

"There's something I want to show you. Come on," Anakin said, as they slipped their shoes off and trekked through the cool grass in their bare feet. Anakin led her to the edge of the garden. The palace itself sat on a hill and at the edge, there was a beautiful view of the stars. Below were lush, green valleys.

"Oh, this is beautiful Anakin," she said, as they gazed up at the stars.

"I thought you might like this, but its beauty pales in comparison to you," he replied. She blushed again and snuggled close to him.

"It reminds me of home," she replied. He kissed her cheek, as they gazed up at the stars together. Neither noticed the twinkling star directly above them that was winking at them...

* * *

Anakin and Padme laughed and talked quietly, as they walked to their room. They had spent nearly the last two hours laying under the stars in the garden. They entered their room and dropped their shoes by the door. Padme went to the dresser and found nightgowns in the drawer. She selected a white one made of shimmer silk and headed for the fresher. Anakin tossed his tunic and belt onto a chair, followed by his pants. He slipped on a pair of sleep pants. He turned, as he heard her come out of the fresher. He was stunned to speechlessness, as she sauntered toward him in the short and very revealing negligee. Around her neck, resting just above her bosom was the japor snippet had given her, handing on the silver chain she'd put it on.

"Are you an angel?" he asked. She blushed under his hot gaze, as he closed the distance between them. Her heart pounded, as he gazed down at her, his eyes traveling over her body. Padme's eyes drifted shut, as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. His lips moved passionately over hers and without breaking the kiss, he lifted her into his strong arms. Padme hummed, as his smooth, skilled tongue slid along her own. He gently laid her down on the bed. She pulled him down with her, spreading her legs so he could rest between them. Anakin laid over her, his lips crashing against hers again and again, passionately and deeply. She welcomed his protective weight over her, as she kissed him back with just as much passion. Padme ran her hands possessively over his gorgeous, muscled chest and abs. His lips left fire in their wake, as he kissed down her neck. Anakin raised his hand and slowly, the light in the room dimmed, as their passion consumed them...

* * *

Much later, they lay cuddled together, thoroughly wrapped in each other's arms and bathing in the afterglow. Padme laid atop his sweat slicked chest, still catching her breath, as a satisfied smile graced her lips.

"And just when I thought sex with you couldn't get any better, you go and amaze me again, sexy Jedi," she said, as she cuddled against him.

"Well, what can I say? I just can't get enough of you, angel," he replied, as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled, as he blew on the moist skin on her neck. Padme pressed her lips to his softly again, losing herself in his intoxicating masculine scent.

"Goodnight my handsome Jedi," she said sleepily.

"Goodnight my beautiful angel," he replied, equally as sleepy. Thoroughly entwined in each other's arms, they slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Anakin and Padme waited patiently on the landing pad with Elana early the next morning. Padme suppressed a yawn, as she cuddled close to Anakin's side.

"Tired?" he asked playfully.

"It's your fault," she replied playfully. He chuckled.

"You weren't complaining last night. In fact, you couldn't get enough of me, star nymph," he whispered to her, as he blew in her ear. She gasped in surprise.

"You're terrible," she scolded, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Love me forever," he replied. She smiled softly.

"That can definitely be arranged," she replied, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, moving them over hers passionately. Elana smiled at the young couple, as they waited for the rest of their family to arrive. The three of them stood back, as the ship landed and the ramp dropped. After the engines shut off, Shmi came hurrying down the ramp. She ran to Anakin and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, I've been so worried," Shmi said, as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine mom," Anakin assured her. Shmi broke the hug and moved to Padme.

"I'm so glad you're both all right," Shmi said, as she hugged Padme tightly. Qui-Gon was next and he enveloped his son in a big hug. Dooku smiled, as his wife greeted him with a kiss. Together, they watched the rest greet Anakin and Padme. Obi-Wan hugged Anakin tightly.

"I'm okay Ben," Anakin assured him.

"We'd really thought we'd lost you both," Obi-Wan said.

"But we're here and we're fine," Anakin assured him.

"Anakin, you must forgive me," Obi-Wan said.

"Forgive you for what?" he asked.

"I knew from the beginning that you'd found the real thing with Padme. I could see it in your eyes and hers too. I suppose I just wasn't ready to let you go," Obi-Wan said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Obi-Wan," Padme insisted.

"Padme's right," Anakin replied, with a smile.

"Though I would have loved to have been there when you gave Siri hell. I still don't understand why she told Wells that I was her brother," Anakin said.

"I gave it to her good. And she claims she did it, thinking she was protecting you," Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Protecting him? Well, her judgement was quiet skewed on that one. I have a few choice words for Knight Tachi when we get back," Padme said firmly.

"Well, the only thing I'm looking forward to more than that little confrontation is the interrogation with Wells. Thanks to you baby brother, we may finally bring this crime ring down for good," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I'm sure everyone's hungry, so let's retire to the dining hall for breakfast," Elana announced. They all readily agreed and followed her inside.

* * *

Darth Maul gazed down evilly at the dead Jedi at his feet. He took out his comlink and contacted his master.

"Is it done, Lord Maul?" the scratchy voice of Darth Sidious asked.

"Yes my master. Sifo Dias is dead and the Clone army has been commissioned under his name," Maul reported.

"Excellent. Now, do what we discussed and make his death appear to be an accident," Sidious ordered.

"Yes master," Maul replied.

"Then, you will return to Kamino and keep me informed of the progress on a weekly basis. I want results twice as soon as we originally discussed," Sidious said.

"As you wish, my master," Maul replied, as the comlink went silent. Maul lifted the dead body and went about carrying out his master's orders...

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shmi and Elana took Padme into the market to spend some time with her, as Elana wished to get to know her better. This left Anakin with the perfect opportunity for his own trip to the Galactic marketplace.

"Tell me why you've dragged me here again?" Obi-Wan asked, as they walked through the crowded villa of the Serenno Galactic marketplace.

"I told you. I'm buying a ring for Padme," Anakin replied.

"You know that's just a Nabooan tradition," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"I know, but it's something that Padme wants, even if she said it wasn't necessary. Besides, a ring represents love never ending and I think that fits Padme and I very well," Anakin replied, as they arrived at the jewelry merchant's shop. The kindly old shop owner looked up, as he heard customers enter his shop.

"Hello boys, can I help you?" the old man asked.

"Yes sir, I'm looking for an engagement ring. My grandfather told me that your shop was the place to come," Anakin replied.

"Ah yes, you must be the Count's grandson. He told me you'd be coming. So, you're looking for a ring for a special lady?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Yes sir," Anakin replied, smiling back.

"The giving of a ring to one's chosen bride is an ancient tradition that dates back thousands of years. Not many notable cultures still practice such tradition. Your special lady must be from Naboo," the old man said. Anakin grinned.

"Yes sir, she is and she's the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," Anakin replied.

"Well, then she deserves a beautiful ring to compliment that beauty. Let's look though my selection and let me know when something catches your eye," the man said, as he set out the first case on the counter. He proceeded to set out three more cases. Anakin began looking carefully through them.

"They're all beautiful," Obi-Wan said.

"They are, but I'll know the perfect one when I see it," Anakin replied. The old man chuckled, as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his baby brother.

"Young love is a wonderful thing," the man said.

"Yes, I just wish I had better experiences with love," Obi-Wan replied.

"You shouldn't give up. You're still young and I guarantee that the right woman is out there for you," the old man said. Obi-Wan was silent, wondering if the right woman really was still out there or if he was just destined to be alone. As Anakin looked through the selection, he finally found one that caught his interest.

"What can you tell me about his one," Anakin said, as he pointed to it.

"Ah, that is an excellent choice indeed. I only show this case to serious buyers. That one is the rarest of all the gems I have. It is a Syrian blue diamond, one of the very last. This particular cut is what's known as an angel's teardrop and you will no long find any gem like it in the galaxy," the old man said.

"An angel's ring for an angel. It's perfect, I'll take it," Anakin said. The man smiled.

"An excellent choice my boy. This girl must be something special," the man said, as he took it in the back to put it in a case.

"She is," Anakin answered. Anakin paid for the ring and he and Obi-Wan left the little shop.

"Leave it to you to buy the most expensive ring in the shop. That old man can probably retire now," Obi-Wan teased him.

"It's not like any of us can't afford it. Besides, it's absolutely perfect for her," Anakin replied, as they headed back to the palace.

* * *

Padme, Shmi, and Elana sat at a quiet café in the village square. Shmi and Elana had brought her to the galactic marketplace and now they were enjoying a cool drink and a sweet snack.

"So I took a moment to read over some of the bills you've proposed. Your ideals and goals are impressive Padme. If only the Senate had more people like you," Elana said. "That's kind of you to say. I just feel like I'm not doing much good. Chancellor Palpatine seems much too concerned with other matters to see my requests through. He certainly has changed since he became Chancellor," Padme said.

"Your reservations about the Chancellor are well placed. Neither Yan nor Qui-Gon trust him. Ben doesn't either, so both you and Anakin should be wary of him," Elana advised Padme nodded in agreement.

"Now, enough about that. Let's talk about more pleasant things," Elana suggested. Shmi and Padme smiled, as their conversation shifted to family. Not much later, the three women headed back to the palace...


	18. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 18! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Forever Destined

Chapter 18: The Proposal

After they arrived back at the palace, Padme went to her room to change into something nicer for dinner. Hanging on the handle of the chest of drawers, was a beautiful shimmer silk gown in a creamy light blue color. It was gorgeous and she imagined that Anakin's grandmother had picked it out for her. She undressed and slipped it on. It fit her figure beautifully, as it hugged her curves in all the right places. It was sleeveless and the collar dipped low in a v. It rounded over her breasts, barely concealing them and leaving much of her creamy skin visible. The rest of the dress was just about as revealing. The skirt was long, but there was a slit up each side that didn't stop until her mid thigh. The dress was borderline scandalous, but she knew it would drive Anakin wild. She smiled and straightened her japor snippet necklace, as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Milady, Anakin has asked me to tell you to meet him in the gardens," Lara said, as she stepped in.

"Before dinner?" Padme asked.

"Yes milady," Lara replied. Padme smiled, wondering what her Jedi hero was up to.

"Thank you Lara. And please call me Padme," she replied. The young girl smiled and nodded. Padme smiled back, before leaving her room and heading for the gardens.

* * *

Padme walked into the garden and gasped at the sight. By the magnificent, lit fountain, underneath the silver glow of the moonlight, sat a small candle lit table decorated with rose petals. Anakin stood there, dressed in his nicer civilian clothes. He smiled at her and poured two glasses of red wine.

"Wow...you look amazing," he told her.

"Thank you. I think your grandmother picked out the dress. Did you do all this Ani?" she asked, impressed by the romantic setting.

"Well, it was my idea, but mom and grandma helped with it. They also did the cooking, so you don't have to worry," he replied, with a coy smile. She clinked her glass together with his and they sipped slowly at the fragrant wine. Anakin pulled her chair out and she sat down. He pushed her in and then sat down himself. One of the handmaidens served their meal and they ate, while conversing idly. Soft music wafted around them, as they stared adoringly into each other's eyes. After they finished eating, Anakin stood up and extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked. Padme smiled and placed her hand in his own. He pulled her into his arms, as they began swaying to the music. Padme laid her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. Anakin kissed her hair, as he held her tightly. He pulled back to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes and knew that it was time. The silver moonlight cast a glow on them and she truly looked like an angel, more than ever. He took her hands in his own and then knelt down on one knee. Padme gasped, as she looked down into his sapphire eyes that were filled with love.

"Padme, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I've been in love with you. You changed my life in an instant that night, because I haven't been the same since. You claimed my heart as your own and as each day passes, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, for I know that I could never live without you," Anakin paused to pull out a small case and opened it slowly. Padme gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring.

"Padme, my beautiful angel, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes shining with love. A few tears splashed down her cheeks.

"You're everything to me Ani and nothing would make me happier than marrying you," Padme said, as she brushed her tears away. Anakin stood up and slowly took her hand, before guiding the ring onto her ring finger.

"I take it that's a yes," he said.

"Yes...definitely yes," she replied, as she gazed at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Oh Ani, it's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it," she said in awe.

"It's a very rare, Syrian blue diamond. This particular cut is called an angel's teardrop, so I knew it was meant for you," he replied., as he brushed one of her tears away with his thumb.

"It's wonderful. I love it and I love you," she replied, as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"And I love you," he said, as he spun her around in his arms. He set her down on her feet and leaned in for a passionate kiss. After the long, loving kiss broke, Anakin smiled.

"You can come out now," he called. From around the bend, Elana and Shmi rushed out and hugged Padme tightly and then Anakin. Qui-Gon, Dooku, and Obi-Wan stood off to the side, smiling. Anakin walked over to them and they gave him congratulatory pats on the back. Padme received hugs from the men as well. Anakin pulled Padme into another passionate kiss and smiled down at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Go call your sister," he urged her. He expected a smile, but he got a frown.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I called this morning to talk to her while you were meditating. Darred wouldn't let me talk to her," she said sadly. Anakin pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry angel," he told her.

"Well, all the more reason for you to go to Naboo and tell her in person," Dooku said.

"Grandfather is right, angel. You and I can go see her in person. Once they see we're actually planning to wed, maybe they'll accept it," Anakin said.

"Don't bet on it. But I would really like to see Sola and my nieces. And the Senate is in recess for a few days now," Padme said.

"Then it's settled. You and Anakin will go to Naboo for a few days and then join us at home later," Dooku said.

"We better go pack," Anakin said, as he and Padme headed for their quarters.

* * *

Garret Wells sat defiantly in the interrogation room, as the Jedi entered. He glared at him and the other two that had entered with him.

"If you're expecting me to talk, Jedi, I'm afraid you'll be quite disappointed," Garret said.

"Oh, we don't need any information from you. It seems your scientist friend aboard your ship is quite the coward. In exchange for his cooperation, we promised him a lesser sentence in a minimum security prison on Bandomeer. He divulged all that he knows and unlocked all the encrypted files on the database of your ship. Our archive workers have the unlocked the files left behind at your night club on Coruscant as well. We know everything about you and your operation, Mr. Wells," Dooku stated.

"You're bluffing," Garret insisted.

"I assure you that he is not," Qui-Gon stated.

"The Jedi now know every planet you operate on. Your vast operation is being dismantled as we speak and all accomplices will be arrested. And a large part of this is thanks to my grandson," Dooku said. Garret seethed with anger at the thought of being bested by a kid.

"Tomorrow, you'll be transferred to the maximum security prison on Coruscant and await trial. You're going away for a very long time, Mr. Wells," Dooku said, as two of the prison guards came in and escorted Garret back to his cell.

* * *

Padme rested her head atop his chest, as they bathed in the afterglow. They had decided at the last minute that they would leave Serenno for Naboo that evening. After a quick goodbye to their family, they boarded one of Anakin's grandfather's cruisers. Naboo was about an eight hour journey and they were about twelve hours ahead of Serenno time wise. She idly traced the lines on his chest, as he held her close to him. He shivered, as her hand traveled all over his torso. He looked at her and she smiled seductively at him. She'd been dropping him hints that she wanted him since they boarded the ship. The dress she was wearing had destroyed any concentration he had. Her seductive glances and soft caresses conveyed her need for him. She'd been insatiable and bold, as she sat across his lap, while he sat in the pilot's chair. He'd found that it was impossible to pilot a ship when there was a beautiful woman draped across your lap, kissing your neck and whispering all the naughty things she wanted you to do to her in your ear. Luckily, Artoo had taken over flying, while he tried to concentrate long enough to plot their course. This was not at all easy with his very naughty star nymph seductively rubbing and grinding against him. Artoo jumped them to hyperspace and once it was safe to move about, Anakin had lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as their lips met hungrily. They had found their way to the back of the ship and to the bed chambers. Clothes had been literally torn off then, as they found their way to the bed, where they had continued to fulfill their most carnal desires. He smiled at the memories fresh in his mind, before he turned his attention back to the present. She wore a blissful smile and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that if we keep this up, a honeymoon will be pointless," she joked.

"Oh, I'm sure we find plenty of things to do on our honeymoon, including lots of what we just did," Anakin replied, as he kissed her.

"Mmmm...I think you're right," she replied, as their lips met again. She snuggled sleepily against him and they drifted off to sleep, knowing that they soon would be arriving on Naboo...

* * *

By the time Anakin and Padme woke up and cleaned up, Artoo was ready to bring them out of hyperspace. They landed in Theed and set out through the city. They rented a speeder and then stopped at a quiet café for dinner, as it was nearing early evening. They decided it would be better to arrive after dinner, as the last family dinner they had together ended in disaster. Anakin noticed, as they ate that Padme was very aloof.

"Angel?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her daze.

"You're worried about something, I can tell. Is it about how your parents will react?" he asked.

"A little, but I've prepared myself for the worst on that. No, it's Sola that I've really been worrying about," Padme said.

"Why's that?" he asked. Padme looked up from her plate.

"Darred treats her the same way Palo used to treat me. Last time he wouldn't let me talk to her, it was because he'd given her a black eye in one of his drunken stupors," Padme replied.

"He hits her?" Anakin asked in disbelief. Padme nodded.

"I've been trying for years to convince her to take the girls and leave him. I've told her that they can come live with me on Coruscant, but she's always been too scared to leave. She doesn't know any other kind of life...and I think she's afraid he'll come after her," Padme said. Anakin took her hand from across the table.

"Well, she wouldn't have to worry about him if she's living with us. I wouldn't let him near any of you," Anakin said. Padme smiled. They paid the check and then headed for Padme's village.

They arrived at Padme's village and parked the speeder outside the square. As they walked through the small village to the hill where her parents house sat, they received many looks and stares.

"Such a welcoming village," Anakin whispered to her sarcastically.

"Yeah. This probably wasn't the best idea. I'm not really welcome," Padme replied.

"We're just here to see your sister and announce our intentions to marry. If your parents still don't accept our union, then we'll never bother them again," he replied.

"They don't deserve another chance to accept it since they've been rejecting me my whole life," Padme replied.

"But that's what makes you different from them. You're a wonderful, compassionate person and you've given them more chances than they deserve," Anakin told her. She smiled at him, as they turned onto the hill where a large country house sat above them. As they approached, they noticed her family sitting on the porch, while Ryoo and Pooja played in the yard. She noticed that Darred wasn't there, which wasn't unusual. He usually went out drinking and she knew for a fact that Darred often cheated on Sola, even though her older sister didn't like to admit it. And unfortunately, Palo was there also and Padme was not looking forward to this.

"Aunt Padme! Aunt Padme!" Ryoo and Pooja called, as they ran to them. Padme knelt down and scooped them up, hugging them tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you two. You're getting so big," Padme said.

"Who are you?" Pooja asked.

"My name is Anakin," he replied, with a smile.

"Your aunt Padme's boyfriend! Mommy told us about you," Ryoo said.

"Mommy's right. You are cute," Pooja giggled and blushed. Anakin chuckled.

"Padme!" Sola said, as she hugged her sister tightly.

"It's good to see you Sola," Padme said.

"What brings you both here?" Sola asked. Padme noticed the bruise on her face and touched it.

"It's nothing," Sola insisted.

"I called yesterday to talk to you and Darred wouldn't let me speak with you. I guess I know why now," Padme replied.

"I'm fine. Now, what's the other reason you came all the way here?" she asked, smiling at them.

"Well..." Padme began, as she held her hand out for Sola to see. Sola gasped, as she spotted the ring on her finger.

"Oh my goodness! You're getting married?!" Sola exclaimed. Padme nodded and laughed, as her sister practically knocked her over, as she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged Anakin next, before pulling back.

"I'm so happy for you both," Sola said.

"Thanks Sola," Padme said, wishing that her sister could find the same kind of happiness with a man that truly loved her. Padme's frown deepened, as her mother, father, and Palo approached.

"Mom, dad," Padme acknowledged, ignoring Palo.

"We didn't expect to see you, darling," Jobal said pleasantly.

"Anakin and I came to see Sola and the girls. And we also came to inform you that we're getting married," Padme announced.

"Oh...that's wonderful dear," Jobal said hesitantly. Her father's face bore a cold stare.

"You've defied me for the last time. You will either obey my wishes and marry the man I've selected for you, or you are no longer part of this family," Ruwee said. Padme returned his cold gaze.

"I love Anakin and he loves me. I am happier with him than I ever thought possible. And if you can't accept that, then we don't belong in this family. All I ask is that you allow Sola and the girls attend our wedding," Padme said.

"No," Ruwee replied.

"Daddy!" Sola cried.

"Darred and I do not like the influence Padme has on you and the children," Ruwee said.

"Oh, and what influence is that? Having a mind of your own? Speaking for yourself?" Anakin asked.

"Stay out of this. It's none of your business, Jedi," Ruwee snapped.

"Padme is my business," Anakin retorted.

"You can't keep Sola from seeing me," Padme said.

"Oh yes, we can," Ruwee insisted.

"Daddy!" Sola protested.

"Take the girls and go inside...NOW!" Ruwee roared. Sola began crying, as she reluctantly obeyed.

"You are dead to us," Ruwee said harshly. Jobal was crying, but she said nothing.

"And you to me. Anakin's father has been more of a father to me than you ever were. I'm just sorry that you are punishing Sola and the children, because you cannot accept me for who I am," Padme replied.

"Congratulations Padme. You've succeeded in destroying our family," Palo sneered.

"No, you can thank Padme's father for that. Come on, angel," Anakin said, as he led her away without another word. Once they were back at the speeder, Anakin turned them around and headed back toward Theed. They had decided they would stay there in Padme's quarters and leave for Coruscant in the morning. Anakin parked the speeder once they arrived at the palace and looked over at her. He took her hand in his own and squeezed it affectionately.

"I'm sorry angel. I guess this wasn't a very good idea," Anakin said. She gave him a half smile.

"It's not your fault Ani. This was just waiting to happen. I just wish Sola wouldn't let them run her life like that. My mother is the same way. It's almost like they're slaves to the men; it's always been that way," Padme said, dejectedly.

"Your sister knows that you're here for her when or if she ever leaves. I hate that they make you feel like you're not a good person, because you are Padme. You're beautiful, kind, and compassionate. They many not cherish you the way they should, but always know that I do and that I love you more than my own life," Anakin said passionately. Her eyes sparkled with love.

"I love you too Ani, so very much. You always know what to say to make me feel better," Padme replied. Anakin leaned in and kissed her passionately for a long moment. Anakin smiled, as he broke the kiss and hopped out of the speeder, before helping her out.

"Come on angel, we still have to tell the queen. I'm sure she'll take the news much better," Anakin said. Padme smiled.

"Jamilla and I have been friends since I was princess of Theed. She'll be thrilled for us," Padme replied, as they ascended the palace steps together...


	19. Liberation

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 19! Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Age check for Ryoo and Pooja: Ryoo is six and Pooja is two. :)

Forever Destined

Chapter 19: Liberation

The next morning, Anakin and Padme sat down to breakfast with the Queen.

"I didn't expect to see you both back on Naboo so soon," the queen mentioned.

"Well, we came to see my sister and give her some news," Padme said.

"Oh? Good news I hope," Jamilla replied.

"Yes your majesty. Anakin and I are engaged," Padme announced.

"This is wonderful. Congratulations to you both," Jamilla said, with a kind smile.

"Yes, my sister was thrilled for us. The same cannot be said about the rest of my family, however," Padme replied.

"How is Sola?" Jamilla asked.

"I wish she were better. The very reason we came in person, was because Darred would not allow me to speak to her. And now...my family has forbidden me to see her and the children," Padme said.

"I'm sorry Padme. I wish they were not like that," Jamilla said.

"Me too. I am so fortunate to have found someone like Anakin," Padme said, as she smiled at him. They finished breakfast and while Padme continued to visit with Jamilla, Anakin went to ready their ship.

* * *

"Wow, is this really where the Queen lives?" the little girl asked her mother.

"Yes Ryoo," Sola said nervously, as she carried Pooja and Ryoo trotted beside her. She had left and she had nothing. She told her parents that she was going to the market and they would soon become suspicious. She had not been able to pack anything, for her parents would be suspicious otherwise.

"Are we going to see Aunt Padme?" Ryoo asked.

"Yes sweetheart," Sola said, as they continued to climb the steps. Once they reached the palace steps, a man stood between them and the entrance.

"I'm sorry miss, but you and your children are not allowed inside the palace," Panaka said.

"Forgive me Captain, but I am here to see my sister, Senator Amidala," Sola said politely.

"You are the Senator's sister?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said, as she saw Dorme walk by.

"Dorme!" Sola called.

"Oh, hello Sola. It's all right captain, she is the Senator's sister. Are you here to see her?" Dorme asked. Sola nodded, shaking slightly.

"Is everything okay Sola?" she asked.

"It will be, once I talk to Padme," Sola replied.

"You finally left him, didn't you," Dorme stated, rather than asked.

"Yes..." Sola answered quietly.

"Well, I for one think it's about time. Padme will be proud of you," Dorme said, with a kind smile, as he led Sola to the dining area where Padme and Jamilla were conversing.

"Senator, you have a visitor," Dorme said, as Sola stepped in behind her with the children.

"Sola?" Padme said, as she rose and sprinted over to her sister. Padme hugged her tightly.

"I finally decided to take your advice...and I left. Mom and dad think we're at the market. I'm scared Padme. What if they realize what I've done and come after me before we leave?" Sola asked.

"They won't Sola and even if they did, Anakin and I wouldn't let them take you back," Padme promised.

"I couldn't pack any of our things since it would make them suspicious," Sola said.

"Don't worry about that Sola, I'll take care of everything. Anakin is getting the ship ready, so we'll be leaving very soon," Padme said, as she hugged her and the girls.

"Everything's going to be okay now, I promise," Padme said.

"But I've never been anywhere else. I've never gone farther than Theed, much less another planet. I don't have your education...or..." Sola fretted, but Padme stopped her.

"Sola, you and the girls will be fine with Anakin and I," Padme replied.

"Maybe...I'm doing the wrong thing. I mean Darred isn't that bad. He doesn't hit me very often, really he doesn't," Sola rambled.

"Sola, if he hits you once, it's too much. And what if he begins hitting Ryoo or Pooja when he gets angry. That kind of home is no place for any of you, especially since mom and dad know very well that it goes on and they let it continue," Padme said. Dorme came over and smiled at the women.

"Perhaps the children would like to talk a walk in the gardens with me. It will give you and your sister a chance to talk a little more," Dorme offered.

"That would be wonderful Dorme, thank you," Padme said.

"Sweetie, do you want to go see all the flowers in the garden with Dorme?" Sola asked Pooja. The little girl nodded shyly and allowed her mother to hand her to Dorme. Dorme took Ryoo's hand and led them out.

"Did...did Palo ever hit you?" Sola asked.

"No, though he wanted to. He just couldn't, because I was too much in the public eye and someone would have surely noticed. Palo's abuse was different. I made a terrible mistake of letting my loneliness get to me and I let Palo take advantage of that loneliness. The moment I let him into my bedroom that night, I knew it was a mistake," Padme paused, taking a deep breath.

"_Angel, are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine my love. I'm just recalling some very bad memories," Padme replied, through their bond. _

"_The ones that I've sensed, but you haven't been ready to talk about, right?" he asked._

"_Yes...and I promise we will very soon. I love you," Padme said. _

"_I love you too angel," he replied. _

"Padme, are you okay? You spaced out for a minute," Sola asked.

"I'm fine Sola," she replied, taking another deep breath.

"It was my first time, but Palo cared nothing about being gentle. He only cared about his own pleasure. I knew the moment it was over that I'd made a horrible mistake. I knew I didn't love him and after he left, I cried the rest of the night," Padme confessed.

"Have you ever told anyone?" Sola asked.

"No...though Anakin suspects that my sexual relationship with Palo was never completely consensual. He can sense my distress and that's why I spaced out a moment ago," Padme said.

"I don't understand," Sola replied.

"Anakin and I share a bond Sola. He was speaking to me when I spaced out there a moment ago," Padme replied, with a soft smile.

"You mean you can talk to him with your mind?" Sola asked, her eyes wide in amazement. Padme smiled.

"And my heart. He always knows immediately when I'm hurting and he'll be making me talk about it tonight," she replied, with a smile.

"What happened after that?" Sola asked.

"The next night, he came over and I told him that what we'd done was a mistake. I told him that I didn't love him and that I couldn't be with him," Padme said.

"What did he do?" Sola asked. Padme pushed the memories away, as flashes of that terrible night haunted her.

"He got very angry and shoved me to the floor," Padme said.

"He raped you," Sola stated.

"Yes. Then the next night, I broke it off with him and told him I never wanted to see him again. The only reason he didn't attack me then, was because I informed Captain Typho of his violent nature. I never told him that he'd actually raped me, but only that he was a security threat. Captain Typho escorted him out that night and he was never allowed to come near my building after that. That's when he went home and told mom and dad all the terrible things that _I_ had done to him," Padme said in disgust.

"That bastard. You never told Anakin about this?" Sola asked.

"Verbally, no. He's waiting until I'm ready. But Anakin knows my heart and my mind. He suspects that something like this happened, because of the intense fear that comes over me every time I see Palo. It's taken all the control and Jedi restraint Anakin can muster not to kill Palo every time he sees him. He knows that I wouldn't want him to do that, because Palo is not worth it and is the lowest form of scum there is," Padme replied.

"Oh Padme, I'm so sorry he did that to you," Sola replied.

"I'm fine Sola, but I told you so you could see that we're not so different. I left that abusive relationship and found the man of my dreams. You've left your abusive relationship and you will find happiness too. Palo is my past and while it's a painful past, I've let it go, because Anakin is my future and my eternity," Padme told her. Sola's eyes welled with tears, as she hugged her sister tightly.

Padme and Sola gathered the girls up and headed for landing platform shortly after their heartfelt discussion.

* * *

"Oh hello Miss Padme. Master Ani and Artoo are doing the final checks on the ship. Oh my, we have guests," Threepio said.

"Yes Threepio, this is my sister and her children, Ryoo and Pooja," Padme introduced them.

"Hello Miss Sola, Miss Ryoo, and Miss Pooja. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations," Threepio said. Sola giggled.

"Hello Threepio, it's nice to meet you," Sola replied. Pooja giggled shyly at the droid.

"Hi Mister Threepio," Ryoo greeted, as she shook his metal hand vigorously.

"Oh my," Threepio said, not expecting the exuberant greeting from the small child. Artoo rolled up, clicking and beeping and the children gathered around him.

"Artoo Deetoo, meet Ryoo and Pooja," Padme said, with a smile. Artoo whirled excitedly.

"Threepio, why don't you take the girls into the cabin and show them the souvenirs I picked up for them," Padme said. The girls eyes lit up at the prospect of any kind of gift.

"What did you get us, aunt Padme?" Ryoo asked.

"Well, you'll just have to go see," Padme replied, with a smile.

"Oh, you didn't go and spoil them, I hope," Sola chided.

"Of course I did. Anyway, there are just a couple toys I picked up at the Galactic market when Anakin and I were on Serenno. And a few other things I've got them over the years that Darred would never let them have," Padme replied. Padme smiled, as she saw Anakin approach.

"Hello Sola," Anakin said, with a smile.

"Hello Anakin. It looks like you're going to have a few more passengers than expected for your voyage," Sola said.

"Well, Padme and I were really hoping we wouldn't be going home alone. I'm glad you've decided to take this step," Anakin replied. Sola nodded kindly.

"I'm going to check on the girls," Sola said, as she walked up the ramp. Once she had gone, Anakin turned his full attention to Padme. He stared into her lovely brown eyes for a few moments, absorbing her beautiful image. Padme gazed back into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm in your arms. Of course I am," she replied.

"I'm serious Padme. But I can wait until you're ready to talk about it," Anakin replied. She took his hands in hers and looked down for a moment, before looking back up at him.

"He hurt me...really bad. I used to have horrible nightmares about what he did that night. How he forced himself on me and used my body. But those stopped the night I met you and I haven't had one since. That's why I didn't really want to bring it up. You healed me Ani and I was able to put my past behind me. You are my future and my forever," Padme said. Anakin slanted his head and drew her lips into a soft kiss. Their lips met again and again in a soft, passionate array of kisses.

"I love you so much and I'll make sure he never hurts you again," he whispered in her ear, as he placed soft kisses along her neck.

"I love you too and I know I'll be fine, as long as you're there, holding me," she replied. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on angel, let's go," Anakin said, as they walked up the ramp. Anakin took them into space and then plotted their course to Coruscant. He jumped them to hyperspace and then switched on the autopilot, before heading back into the living area of the luxurious ship.

Anakin sat down next to Padme and accepted the cup of tea she handed to him. Ryoo and Pooja came running in and hugged Padme.

"Thank you for the toys, Aunt Padme," Ryoo said. Pooja clutched her stuffed Dantooinian feline and smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Padme," Pooja said.

"Oh, you're so welcome," Padme said

"Are we really going to live with you, Aunt Padme?" Ryoo asked.

"Yep, you and your mommy, and your sister are going to live with me and uncle Anakin," Padme said.

"Yeah, you'll be starting a new school and make lots of new friends," Anakin told her. They all looked at him sadly.

"What?" he asked.

"You mean...I get to go to a real school?" Ryoo asked in awe.

"Of course," Anakin replied, looking confused.

"Ani, most of the girls in my village don't go to conventional school. The girls are taught how to read, only to get by in life and not to encourage free thinking. They are taught to write and very basic arithmetic. And enough about Naboo's history and government to get them by," Padme explained.

"But you had a very good education," Anakin said to Padme.

"That's because I ran away to live with my grandma Winama in Theed when I was ten. Grandma has a lot of powerful friends in the government so they prevented my father from taking me back. Many on Naboo are not fond of the outdated, controlling ways of some of the mountain villages. They consider them very uncouth and uncivilized, which they are in many ways. My grandmother hired tutors and entered me into the legislative youth program. She groomed me into a princess and I was elected as such when I was twelve. I owe her everything. Sola wasn't so lucky," Padme explained.

"I had no idea it was like that," Anakin replied, as he ruffled Ryoo's blonde hair.

"How much longer until we reach Coruscant?" Sola asked.

"About three more hours," Anakin replied.

"Well, that's just enough time for a nap. You girls have had a busy morning," Sola said.

"Ah mommy, do we hafta?" Ryoo whined.

"No whining Ryoo. Take your sister and I'll be there in a few minutes.

"Forgive me for asking Sola, but it appears that Ryoo nor Pooja are really upset about being taken away from Darred," Anakin said.

"No forgiveness necessary Anakin. Darred made it perfectly clear, when they were born that they were my responsibility. He didn't want to be bothered with them. He's always been too busy with his big time architect business, impressing his high end clients or carousing the Theed nightlife. He never held them when they were babies and he was gone a lot. When he was home, he usually ignored them or was yelling at me. Pooja doesn't even really know him and she's too young to understand. Ryoo isn't and unfortunately, she's seen Darred at his worst. I've already talked with her on the way to Theed this morning and she's not a bit sad about leaving," Sola said, as she sighed deeply.

"Do you think mom and dad have received the letter I wrote yet?" Sola asked.

"Corde was supposed to have delivered it by now, so I'm sure they now know," Padme replied. Sola put her face in her hands.

"They're going to be so angry," Sola fretted. Padme stood up from her seat next to Anakin and sat down next to Sola. She put her arm around her sister and rubbed her back.

"I know you're scared Sola, but you won't go through this alone," Padme assured her.

"Padme's right. We'll be there with you when they call or if they come to Coruscant. You'll have protection and you won't be alone," Anakin told her.

"Thank you both. I'm going to check on the girls," Sola said, as she wiped her tears away. Padme stood up and sighed, as she watched Sola go.

"Come here, angel," Anakin beckoned her. She smiled, as she allowed him to pull her into his lap. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes and he carefully guided her lips to his own in a tender kiss.

"Everything is going to be okay, no matter what we have to face, because we'll face it together," Anakin promised.

"I know I'll be fine, as long as you're there, holding me," Padme replied, as she cuddled against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Today had brought up a lot of memories that she just wanted to forget, but she happy that her sister was finally going to have a better life. Thoughts of the past were chased away by her thoughts of Anakin and hope for their future. She realized that she must have drifted off, because the next thing she knew, she awoke to an incessant beeping. Her sister smiled at her and Anakin kissed her cheek.

"Time to wake up sleepy head," Sola said.

How long was I asleep?" Padme asked, as she climbed off Anakin's lap.

"Only a couple hours. Sola and I kept each other company," Anakin said, with a smile, as he headed for the cockpit.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Anakin landed the cruiser at one of the Temple's large landing pads. Anakin's family awaited them. Anakin and Padme were greeted with warm hugs before they were introduced to Sola.

"Everyone, this is my sister Sola and my nieces, Ryoo and Pooja," Padme announced.

"It's wonderful to meet you Sola. I'm Shmi,"

"And I'm Qui-Gon. We're glad you're here,"

"I'm Yan and this is my wife Elana," Dooku said.

"It's nice to meet you Sola," Elana said.

"Likewise maim," Sola replied. She watched fondly, as Anakin's parents and grandparents welcomed her children with open arms. She was taken aback by their welcoming and warmth. As Sola turned her attention back, she was met with a pair of hazel eyes. His hair was a light reddish blonde and a little long in back. His face was cleanly shaven, which seemed odd to her since Anakin had said he was the only male in his family that didn't sport facial hair.

"I'm Obi-Wan, or Ben, as some call me," he said.

"It's nice to meet you Ben," Sola said, as she found herself staring at his handsome face.

"You shaved finally. I was wondering when you'd get tired of that fur on your face," Anakin joked.

"I'll have you know that Luminara thought I looked very distinguished," Obi-Wan said.

"Isn't that another word for old?" Anakin teased.

"Ani," Elana playfully scolded.

"If it's so distinguished, then why'd you shave?" Anakin asked slyly. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"We overheard Bultar Swan and Shaak Ti discussing how it made him look ten years older," Qui-Gon laughed, as Obi-Wan reddened.

"Well, I could have told you that. Oh wait..." Anakin said, as he got closer to his brother.

"I think...I see a couple gray hairs!" Anakin announced.

"Anakin!" Padme scolded playfully, as she smacked his arm.

"You don't have any gray hairs, but you do look younger," Padme said.

"Thank you Padme. As for you baby brother, you know what pay backs are," Obi-Wan warned.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's go home and have a nice dinner," Shmi said. They all agreed and headed toward the speeder dock.

* * *

Back at Yan's penthouse, Sola was amazed further at how taken Anakin's family was with her children, especially Shmi and Elana. Ryoo and Pooja had taken a liking to everyone as well. Dinner had been wonderful with a warm sense of family she wasn't used to. It was after dinner when they had all been sitting in the living area, enjoying each other's company, that the call she'd been dreading came. Corde's face appeared on the holo screen and she bowed respectfully, as Yan answered it.

"Greeting Master Dooku. I hate to interrupt your evening, but I have Padme and Sola's family here. They insisted on back to the palace with me to contact you. They are waiting in one of the conference rooms. Shall I patch them through?" Corde asked. Padme took a deep breath, as did Sola.

"Go ahead Corde, thank you," Padme replied. Padme, Sola, and Anakin sat ready for the call. The rest dropped into the background to listen and offer support if needed. One thing they all knew, was that it would not be a pleasant conversation...


	20. The Healing Power of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 20! Thanks for all the great reviews everyone!

Forever Destined

Chapter 20: The Healing Power of Love

Four very angry faces appeared on the screen. Padme suppressed the cold shiver that crept down her spine, as Palo glared at her. He'd looked at her like this the night she'd told him she never wanted to see him again. The memory of him shoving her to the floor and tearing the clothes from her body reoccurred in her head. She remembered the pain, as he held her down and forced himself inside her.

"_He won't hurt you again, angel. Over my dead body," _Anakin spoke to her through her bond. She relaxed, realizing he was right. She had vowed to herself that night that she would never let him control her like that again. Plus...if he ever came near her again, Anakin would kill him and she wouldn't stop him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sola!" Darred yelled angrily.

"I'm taking control of my life and doing what's best for my daughters," Sola said bravely.

"You better be on the first ship back to Naboo before word of this gets out," Darred yelled.

"See, all you care about is your image! You want us back so no one knows that I left you! It's not happening, because I'll never take your abuse again. I'm filing for a divorce," Sola said.

"You'll regret it if you do," Darred warned.

"I wouldn't threaten her if I were you Mr. Janren," Anakin warned back.

"Stay out of this Jedi! It's because of you and that little bitch next to you that this is happening. It's her influence!" Darred yelled at Padme.

"Leave her alone," Anakin warned.

"Darred is right. Your disobedience was enough, but now you've dragged your sister with you," Ruwee yelled at Padme.

"Padme did not make this decision; I did. You have known Darred is abusive for years now, yet you let it happen. Your image and pride are more important to you than I am," she said.

"Please Sola, you must come home. I miss you and the girls terribly," Jobal pleaded.

"I'm sorry mother, but I won't subject myself and my children to his abuse any longer. I want to be happy and I've never been happy married to him. I'm your own daughter and yet you take Darred's side, because he is a man. You do the same thing with Palo. I will never understand why you let these men treat your daughters like dirt. You and dad are welcome to come visit us on Coruscant, but I will not be returning to our village," Sola said bravely.

"You will stop this nonsense right now and come home!" Ruwee ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Sola replied.

"This is your fault! You've destroyed this family with your rebelliousness!" Ruwee yelled at Padme. Anakin squeezed her hand tightly.

"No dad, you're responsible for that. Your insistence on controlling our lives is what drove us away. I wanted very much for you to accept that I am happier than I ever dreamed possible with Anakin, but you're not interested in my happiness and you never have been," Padme replied.

"You'll regret crossing me, Sola," Darred warned.

"The only thing I regret is not leaving sooner," Sola replied. The holoscreen went dark and Sola sighed dejectedly. Padme stood up and Shmi embraced her.

"Are you all right, darling?" Shmi asked.

"I'm fine mom," Padme said, with a small smile.

"Listen, it's getting late, so why don't you all just stay here for the night?" Shmi suggested.

"That sounds great mom," Anakin and Padme both agreed.

"Good. We have plenty of guest rooms. Shmi and I can help you," Elana said. Sola hugged her sister and Anakin.

"Good night Padme," Sola replied, as she ascended the stairs with Shmi and Elana.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Padme said.

"I'll be up in a minute," he replied.

"Don't be long," she said. "_I need you," she told him through their bond._

"I won't be," he replied aloud. "_I'm more than ready to listen if you're ready to talk," he told her._

"I am," she replied, as she turned and ascended the stairs. Anakin said goodnight to his family, before entering his bedroom where Padme was getting ready for bed a few minutes later. He undressed and pulled his sleep pants on, as she sat on the bed in her nightgown, brushing her curls. She put the brush down on the night stand and climbed underneath the bedclothes with him. Anakin pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She eagerly responded and kissed him deeply with the love that flowed so effortlessly between them. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she finally broke down in his arms.

"I'm sorry Ani...I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything from the beginning," Padme sobbed against his chest.

"No apologies, angel. I know that you wanted to forget it, like it was just a nightmare. But I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it. You don't have to if you don't want to," Anakin told her. She wiped her tears away.

"No, I need to talk about it. That night I let him into my bedroom was the biggest mistake of my life. He had just been pressuring me to have sex with him for so long. He said it would be wonderful and he said he loved me. He was lying and I realized that the moment he was in my room. But it was too late..." she said, remembering his words that night.

* * *

Flashback... 

"_She could barely breathe, as he smothered her lips with his own. What was happening began to overwhelm her, as his hands traveled everywhere. _

"_Palo...I'm not ready. This...is too fast," Padme pleaded. _

"_Too late for that baby...you're mine," _

End Flashback...

* * *

"It was too late. He pinned me beneath him and I kept trying to push him off; to gain control of the situation. Before I could...he entered me without warning. She paused, as the tears came. Anakin held her tightly. 

"It hurt so badly Ani. Why...why did I let him do that to me?" Padme cried.

"Angel, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault in any way. The moment you said that you weren't ready, he should have stopped," Anakin told her.

"When...when it was over, he just got up and started getting dressed. He said he was going to get a drink and he was so cold. He didn't hold me like you do afterward. He didn't tell me he loved me. After he left, I cried myself to sleep. I knew I made a horrible mistake," Padme cried.

"You can't blame yourself anymore Padme. It's not your fault," Anakin assured her.

"The next night, I told him I didn't love him and couldn't be with him anymore. That's when he called me a...whore and shoved me to the floor. He...he raped me, as I was face down on the floor...from behind. I kept screaming...because it hurt so bad," Padme sobbed against his chest.

"I'm so sorry angel. I'll never hurt you, I promise," Anakin told her. She sniffed.

"I know you won't. The next night I took control. I told him it was over and he'd never hurt me again. Then Captain Typho escorted him out," Padme said.

"Good for you. But you could have had him arrested for rape, angel. Why didn't you?" Anakin asked.

"Because I would have become a target to my enemies or to any of the men in the Senate that are always hitting on me. If it became public that I'd been raped, it would just set me up for more attacks. Believe me, if they thought there was any way to get me into bed, they would have played on my vulnerability," Padme replied.

"That makes sense. But now you don't have worry about anybody hurting you. I'd never let anything happen to you now that we're together," he said.

"I know. Your love freed me, Ani. I feel so safe with you," Padme said.

"Do you feel better now that you've told me?" he asked.

"Yes, I truly feel free from him now. Thank you for listening and letting me cry on you," Padme replied.

"I'm always here for you. There's nothing you can't tell me," he replied.

"Can we make a promise," she asked.

"I'd promise you anything," he replied.

"Let's always tell each other everything. Even if you think I won't understand, because it's Jedi business or you think it might upset me. Let's always tell each other everything," she said.

"It's a promise," he replied, as he sealed it with a kiss. As he broke the kiss, she smiled brightly.

"There's the smile that I love," he said, as he caressed her face.

"I was just thinking that soon I'm going to be Padme Skywalker, and I can't wait," she said.

"Me either, angel," he replied. She leaned into kiss him again and moved her lips passionately over his.

"You're everything I've ever wanted and more. I never thought I'd find someone who could love me the way you do," Padme said.

"You're my whole universe Padme. And nothing will ever tear us apart," Anakin replied, as their lips met again. Padme kissed softly down his neck and caressed her hands along his firm chest. She marveled at his deliciously hard, muscled body, toned perfectly from his years of Jedi training. Their lips met again in a searing kiss.

"Make me forget about anything but you...make love to me..." she whispered breathlessly. His lips claimed hers again, as their bodies thrilled to each other's every kiss and touch. Passion and love consumed them, as they became one in a passionate expression of their love...

* * *

He collapsed into her arms and she kissed his sweaty forehead, as he panted through his release. Finally, he pulled himself from her depths and cuddled close to her side, bathing in the afterglow with her. 

"Oh Gods...that was...ohhh Ani..." she moaned, not able to find the words. Instead, she placed kisses all over his face.

"Are you speechless, angel?" he asked with a pleased smirk on his face. She snuggled against his sweat slicked chest.

"Thoroughly," she replied, with a satisfied smile.

"Well, you were certainly amazing. And such a little tease," he replied, with a naughty smile. She huffed.

"I'm not the only one that did the teasing, my Jedi hero," she huffed playfully.

"Oh, but you started it, sexy angel," he teased back. She pouted her lip out at him playfully, realizing that she had indeed teased him mercilessly, before finally making love to him. He had only returned the favor...ten fold.

"Well, it doesn't matter who started it. What really matters is that it was beyond incredible...there just aren't words," she sighed dreamily, as she lazily traced her finger along the lines of defined chest.

"You're right...definitely beyond incredible," Anakin replied, with a smirk.

"Oh my...do you think anyone else heard us? I...I completely forgot about not being alone," Padme said, her face flushing in embarrassment. Anakin let out a laugh and she smacked his arm.

"It's not funny," she scolded. He continued to chuckle.

"Don't worry angel, the walls are pretty thick. Mom and dad, and grandma and grandpa's rooms are on the first floor. Sola and the kids are all the way at the other end of the hall...and Obi-Wan is next door," Anakin cracked up. She gave him a withering look.

"So in other words, he's going to be very disturbed with us both tomorrow," Padme replied.

"Well, not you really. He'll probably thoroughly kick my ass in sparring tomorrow though, but it was more than worth it," Anakin smirked. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not like I haven't had to endure his late night antics through the walls of our apartment before," Anakin joked.

"You really think this is hilarious, don't you?" Padme asked.

"Well...yeah," Anakin replied, earning him another smack.

"I probably won't when he tries to kill me tomorrow, but it's funny now," Anakin replied, with another chuckle.

"Well, tell him that he can't hurt you too badly...or he'll have to answer to me," Padme replied, as he spooned her against him. Their lips met in another passionate kiss, as exhaustion began to set in.

"Good night Ani," Padme said sleepily.

"Good night angel," he replied, as they fell asleep, thoroughly entwined with each other...

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quite amusing, at least for Anakin. He could barely keep a straight face, as he sat next to a rather angry Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Yan had a pretty good idea what was going on, but they remained quiet with knowing smiles. 

"Morning Ben, you seem a little disturbed," Anakin said, trying to sound innocent.

"Three a.m.," Obi-Wan said.

"Pardon?" Anakin asked playfully.

"Three a.m. Anakin. Did you know that is what time your little antics with Padme ceased?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin winced, not realizing it had been quite _that_ late. Time flies when you're having fun after all. He wore a naughty smirk, but Obi-Wan was not amused.

"We're sorry Obi-Wan...we got a little carried away," Anakin said, trying to keep a straight face.

"A little? Next time you and Padme decide to get carried away, let me know and I'll make sure I'm not in the next room. And stop laughing, because it's not funny!" Obi-Wan grumped. Yan and Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle, even under Obi-Wan's withering glances.

"Get your stuff and let's go. We're due to begin sparring soon and you know what pay backs are, baby brother. Anakin winced and went to grab his utility belt and kiss Padme, who was still asleep, goodbye. A few moments later, he left with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Yan for the Temple.

* * *

About an hour after the men left, Padme and Sola were up with the children. Shmi and Elana were making breakfast for them and the children, while Sola and Padme sipped at their morning caf. Padme wore a contagious smile and Sola observed her curiously. 

"Was he that good?" Sola finally asked.

"A lady never tells," Padme replied cryptically, as she sipped contentedly at her caf.

"Right, your smile reveals all baby sister," Sola replied, with a sly smile.

"After breakfast, are you up to doing a little shopping? I can't have you and the girls wearing the same clothes all the time," Padme said, changing the subject.

"That would be nice. I promise I'll pay you back somehow," Sola said.

"That's not necessary Sola. I want to do this for you and money is not an issue. So please, stop worrying about it," Padme replied. Sola nodded and smiled gratefully. After breakfast, the women set out to the Coruscant marketplace.

* * *

Siri stood before the Council and awaited her fate. 

"Knight Tachi, discussed and debated your future in the order for the last few days, we have. Reached a decision, we believe we have," Yoda said.

"I take full responsibilities for my actions master, but I implore you not to expel me," Siri pleaded.

"Your actions were foolish and motivated by selfishness. Your judgement was flawed and it nearly cost the life of one of our most promising young Knights and a Republic Senator, whom is a great ally to us. However, they have returned to us alive and thanks to Anakin, we have finally dissolved the largest crime ring in the galaxy. While we believe your actions border on warrant for expulsion, we have decided that you will not be expelled," Mace announced.

"Thank you masters," Siri said.

"However, you are going to remain on inactive duty for the next year. You will perform the duties we assign you here in the temple. If you disobey orders, then you will be expelled," Mace warned.

"I will not fail you masters," Siri promised, as she bowed.

"Good. Your first assignment will be to escort Senator Amidala and her sister here this evening. The Chancellor wishes to present Anakin with a medal of excellence and bravery for his capture of Garret Wells. It is to a surprise for them both, so you will not tell her the true purpose for which she is coming," Mace said. It stung a little that Anakin was receiving a medal for bringing down the organization she'd worked years on doing. And she was most certainly not the Senator's favorite person right now, but she could not disobey orders.

"Yes master," she replied, as she bowed and left.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were sweating profusely, as they sparred furiously. They had long ago shed their tunics in favor of shirtless sparring, which had drawn quite a crowd of girls. But both of them were having too much fun to notice. Anakin parried and laughed, as Obi-Wan slashed. 

"Getting tired, old man?" Anakin joked.

"Old man? You'll pay for that one you cocky brat," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk, as he slashed at him. Anakin whipped around and met Obi-Wan's saber in an arc.

"And if I am tired, it's your fault for all the noise you and Padme made last night," Obi-Wan said.

"Well...sorry, but _you_ were the _last_ thing I was thinking about when there was a beautiful naked woman on top of me," Anakin replied, as they slashed furiously again.

"Too much information, baby brother," Obi-Wan replied.

"All right boys, hit the showers," Qui-Gon said, as he tossed a couple towels at them. They extinguished their sabers and dabbed the sweat from their faces and chests.

"Clean up and then meet me out here. The Council would like to speak with you," Qui-Gon said.

"What's it about?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon said.

"You'll see son," Qui-Gon replied, with a mysterious smile.

* * *

Siri waited nervously outside the Senator's apartment late that afternoon. A woman who looked a lot like Padme answered the door. Siri assumed that this was the Senator's sister. 

"Hello, can I help you?" Sola asked.

"Yes, I'm here to speak with the Senator," Siri said, as Sola let her in.

"Padme, there's someone here to see you," Sola called. Padme came out and frowned when she saw Siri.

"Knight Tachi, what brings you here?" Padme said cooly.

"The Council has sent me to escort you and your sister to the temple for an engagement this evening," Siri replied. Padme nodded, knowing Anakin was already there.

"Please give us a little time to get ready," Padme said, as she motioned for Siri to sit down, while she headed for her bed chambers.

Sometime later, they came into the living area, ready for an evening out. Sola was dressed in a pale yellow gown made of shimmer silk and had her hair in a simple bun. Ryoo and Pooja were wearing little dresses in pale blue and lavender respectively. Padme wore a sleeveless royal blue shimmer silk gown and wore her hair in a simple braid down her back.

"Senator, I must apologize for the position that I placed you and Anakin in. It was never my intention," Siri apologized, as they sat in the front of her speeder.

"Are you aware that Anakin was tortured because of you?" Padme asked.

"Yes I am, believe me, it is a fact that Obi-Wan has not let me forget. I never wanted that to happen and I assure you that I have been reprimanded from active duty for a year," Siri replied.

"I am not one to hold grudges, but you almost caused us both to lose our lives. I just hope that you're more careful in the future," Padme replied, still very cold to Siri. She knew that it was best to let it go, but when a situation concerned Anakin, she had found herself to be fiercely protective of him, just as he was of her. She attributed that mostly to the deep bond and incredible love they shared.

"I realize that you're probably not ready to forgive me, but I hope that you can someday, Senator. I've known Anakin since he was a baby and I would never want to intentionally hurt him. I know I have badly hurt Obi-Wan in the past and I know that I have probably lost him forever, but I still hope one day we can all be friends," Siri concluded, as they arrived at the temple. Siri stayed behind, as she saw Qui-Gon and Shmi there waiting to escort the two women and children inside the temple. She let them go ahead and then followed a few minutes later.

* * *

They arrived in the atrium and Anakin immediately spotted her. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Siri came and told us there was some sort of engagement here tonight," Padme replied.

"Well, they told me it was a Council meeting, but I'm guessing that's not it. You look gorgeous, by the way," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you," she replied, as she leaned in for a soft, passionate kiss. They broke the kiss, as Obi-Wan approached.

"Good evening Padme," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hello Ben," she replied.

"You're looking very lovely, milady," he said to Sola. Sola was a bit taken aback, as it wasn't often someone called her lovely...or milady for that matter.

"Thank you Ben, but you can call me Sola. No one has ever called me 'milady' before," she replied.

"Well then, Sola, you look very beautiful tonight," Obi-Wan replied. Sola blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you Ben," she replied.

"And you girls are looking very pretty as well," Obi-Wan said to the children.

"Thank you," Pooja chimed sweetly, as she twirled for him.

"I hate dresses," Ryoo complained.

"Ryoo, behave," Sola scolded, as Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Would you two like to meet some of the other younglings?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mommy, can we go play with the other kids?" Ryoo asked with excitement.

"Sure sweetie," Sola said, as the children ran off to play.

"May I get you a glass of wine?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Sola replied. A few minutes later, Chancellor Palpatine arrived, flanked by his security. He moved through the large room toward the podium.

"Well, I guess we can definitely rule out a Council meeting," Anakin said.

"It must be very important if the Chancellor is here and I think you have something to do with it," Padme said, as she spotted Anakin's grandfather motioning them forward. Together with Padme, he stepped into the center of the room...


	21. Prelude to a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 21! Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Forever Destined

Chapter 21: Prelude to a Storm

"It must be very important if the Chancellor is here and I think you have something to do with it," Padme said, as she spotted Anakin's grandfather motioning them forward. Together with Padme, he stepped into the center of the room...

"I think the Chancellor is here to reward your bravery and capture of Wells," Padme said.

"I wish he wouldn't. I just did what had to be done, mostly to save you," Anakin replied.

"You're a hero Ani and not just to me. The galaxy will be feeling the effects of this for a long time. I mean, this crime ring controlled about half of the organized crime in the galaxy. It is a great victory for peace and justice," Padme told him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, as the room quieted and attention was turned to the Chancellor.

"It is a great honor to be here today. Because of the bravery and heroism of one exceptional young man, the Veridian crime and smuggling ring has been brought down and thousands are safer. The Senate wishes to reward this young man to whom we owe this significant victory over evil. This ring was responsible for supplying stolen materials to Cato-Neimodia to further the construction of their droid army. They also smuggled valuable stolen goods, illegal spices, and chemicals...and sadly even people to which were sold on the slave markets in the outer rim. But now, the Republic has stronghold on this operation and we have shut them down. Thanks to the information the Jedi confiscated, we know all about their dealings and operations. It is a great honor to reward the young man responsible for helping us achieve this victory. As Chancellor of this great Republic, I present Anakin Skywalker with this medal of bravery and honor," Chancellor Palpatine announced. Anakin blushed, as he became the center of attention and applause. Padme kissed his cheek and gave him a gentle shove forward. He shyly walked up next to the Chancellor and shook his hand. The Chancellor placed the medal around his neck.

"Thank you Chancellor. But this really isn't necessary," Anakin insisted.

"Nonsense son. You are most deserving of this honor," Palpatine said.

"We are very proud of you Ani," Qui-Gon said.

"Thanks dad," Anakin replied, as he stepped down and returned to Padme's side, as Anakin's grandfather stepped to the podium.

"I must confess that there is another reason that we have gathered everyone here tonight. You all know how important family is to me. And tonight, I'd like to announce that my family; our Jedi family is growing. Anakin has proposed to Padme, so this is a bit of an engagement celebration as well," Dooku announced. Anakin and Padme both blushed at the attention, as everyone applauded for them. Soon, the mingling began and conversation was struck. Anakin and Padme accepted well wishes from those who approached them. But not everyone in the room was happy. Siri sulked in the corner, sipping at her scotch.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Aayla asked.

"Just dandy," she replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aayla asked. Siri gulped down the rest of her drink.

"Considering that my life is in ruins, that remains to be seen," Siri replied.

"You're life is not over. You are very lucky you got off with being placed on inactive duty," Aayla replied.

"If one more person tells me I should be grateful that, I'm going to scream," Siri replied.

"Siri, I think you've had enough to drink," Aayla warned. Siri ignored her and gulped down another glass.

"Excuse me, but I need to go congratulate Anakin on his award," Siri said.

"That's not going to go well," Aayla said with a sigh.

* * *

"I really am happy for you," Serra said, as she hugged Anakin.

"Thanks Serra," he replied. He glanced over at Padme, who was talking with Shaak Ti. She caught his gaze and smiled back at him.

"That's a very nice medal they gave you," Siri said, as she approached. Anakin turned and fixed an icy gaze on her.

"Hello Siri," he replied.

"You know...I spent fifteen years embedded in that operation...and I got nothing. Guess that's life, huh?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well, if you hadn't screwed up royally and nearly got Padme and me killed, then none of this would have ever happened. I didn't ask for this medal, but I couldn't very well refuse Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin replied.

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of Ben?" Siri said.

"Well, he is my brother. I've always tried to follow his example when it comes to being a Jedi," Anakin replied.

"Yes, and you succeed. You're both strong, loyal...handsome," Siri said, as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Anakin removed them and looked at her sternly.

"You're drunk Siri," he stated.

"Eight glasses of pure Corellian scotch will do that to you. Tell me Ani, have you ever been with an older woman?" she asked. He looked at her incredulously.

"I'm not talking the farm girl turned Senator. I'm talking with a real woman. The experience can be quiet...enlightening," she said, as she stumbled tipsily. Being the gentlemen he was, Anakin did not let her fall.

"Oooh...good catch there," Siri said, as she tried to lean on him. But he held her at arms length.

"You're drunk Siri...and you're making a fool of yourself. I think it would be best if you just go," Anakin replied.

"Me too," Padme said, as she came to Anakin's side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hello Senator. Anakin and I were just chatting," Siri slurred.

"You may be drunk Siri, but I still do not appreciate you hitting on my fiancé," Padme replied sternly.

"Can't handle the competition, Senator? I've heard the talk in the Senate. You're just window dressing to them. A pretty face to look at, whose opinion matters little, especially to the Chancellor," Siri said.

"You're so hammered, you don't even know what you're saying," Anakin said. Aayla approached and took Siri by the arm.

"Let's go Siri. You're already in enough hot water with the Masters. I'm apologize for her behavior," Aayla said, as she led Siri out.

"She's crazy," Anakin said.

"She's partially right," Padme replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I am window dressing to them. They don't listen to anything I have to say," Padme replied.

"That's not true and you know it. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself," Anakin replied.

"Ani, I've been pushing for negotiations with the Separatists for months. But all Chancellor Palpatine can talk about is preparing ourselves to build an army of the Republic if necessary. I'm beginning to think that Chancellor Palpatine wants to go to war," Padme said softly.

"That may be and he may have a bunch of slime supporting him. But you have nearly 2000 other Senators that agree with you. You are an amazingly compassionate woman and you do so much good. Don't let one drunk, bitter, washed up Jedi make you think otherwise," he told her.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he replied, as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine watched the pair with carefully hidden contempt. Their love permeated the Force around him, making him purely nauseous. The boy was powerful; indeed, his grandfather was one of the most powerful Jedi in the order, trained by Yoda himself. But there was something unique about Anakin's power. So raw and surging with the energy of the Force. Never had he sensed such a strong connection before. It made him even more sick knowing that such power was being wasted on things like love.

"Good evening Chancellor. I hope you're enjoying yourself," Count Dooku said, as he approached.

"Yes I am, very much so, Master Dooku. I was just thinking about how wonderful young love is. You must be very proud of your grandson. He is a remarkable young man," Palpatine praised.

"Yes, we are all very proud of him. And very excited about his engagement," Dooku replied.

"Yes, I just wish our problem with the Separatist could be resolved peacefully, but it is not looking well," Palpatine replied.

"Negotiations may be slow Chancellor, but I assure you that democracy will prevail. There must be a peaceful solution to all this and the Jedi will find it," Dooku replied.

"Can you be so certain, Master Jedi? The negotiations on Cato-Neimodia have fallen apart completely. We may very well be headed for a war," Palpatine said.

"The Jedi cannot fight a war for you, Chancellor. Our ways have always been to keep the peace through negotiation...even if sometimes we may have to result to aggressive negotiations," Dooku replied.

"Well, I certainly hope you are correct Master Jedi. I would certainly hate to see it come to war. Nothing would break my heart more than to see your young grandson shipped off to one of those awful planets and torn away from the woman he loves," Palpatine said. Dooku carefully hid his contempt at the Chancellor's words. He did not like this man; not in the least. There was something sinister about him, even though he outwardly appeared harmless. His words were almost a carefully veiled threat toward Anakin. His grandsons...both of them off to war. The idea was unsettling to say the least.

"Well, I know that we are all doing our best to keep that from happening. Good evening Chancellor," Dooku said, as he took leave. Palpatine's eyes bored into the distinguished Jedi's back. How he longed for the day when he would finally eliminate these foolish Jedi and claim his Empire. For his ultimate plans to succeed, however, required skillful patience, which was something Palpatine had a wealth of...

* * *

Padme giggled, as he placed kisses along her neck and whispered things in her ear.

"You're terrible," she said, playfully smacking his arm.

"And you love it," he replied. She could not deny it. They swayed slowly to the music. Padme's eyes fluttered shut, as he drew her lips into a passionate kiss. Padme smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Ryoo and Pooja look so happy," Padme said, as they watched the children play with the other younglings.

"Just think, someday, our own children may be here playing too," Anakin said, with a smile. Padme returned his smile with one of her own, at the thought of having children together.

"I hope so," she replied, as he kissed her softly again. As he found himself becoming lost in her kiss, he suddenly felt his senses tingling. This usually happened when the Force was trying to tell him something or warn him. He broke the kiss they were sharing and began looking around the room.

"Ani, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure, angel. It's almost like...we're in the eyes of a storm," Anakin replied.

"You think something bad is going to happen?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling. But grandfather feels it too," Anakin replied, as his eyes locked with the older man's.

"_I feel it too Ani. Something sinister is on the horizon. We must be on our guard," _Yan spoke to him. Anakin nodded, as Chancellor Palpatine approached them.

"Well, the hour grows late for an old man like me. I believe I will return to my residence and retire for the evening. Congratulations to you both on your engagement," Palpatine said, as he shook Anakin's hand.

"Thank you Chancellor," Anakin replied.

"Milady," Palpatine said, with a bow.

"Good evening Chancellor," Padme replied. With that, the Chancellor left, flanked his red guards.

* * *

The dark cloaked figure stood before the holo-projector in the dimly lit room. The image of Darth Maul appeared before him.

"What do you have to report?" Sidious asked.

"The Kaminoans have achieved great advancements in the maturation of our clones. We will have the first wave of troops ready in a matter of weeks," Maul reported.

"Excellent Lord Maul," Sidious smiled evilly.

"Master, what of the negotiations between the Republic and the Separatists?" Maul asked.

"Negotiations will deteriorate through the course of the next month. At that time, see that the Separatist leaders are delivered to Geonosis," Sidious replied.

"And of the opposition against an army in the Senate?" Maul asked.

"It is likely that Senator Amidala will continue to advocate strongly against the Military Creation Act for her delegation. She must be eliminated. Tell our friend, Fett, that her death is worth one million credits to the Separatists leaders," Sidious said.

"It will be done, my master," Maul replied.

"Things are coming about as I have foreseen..."

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived home with Sola, the children, and Obi-Wan in tow.

"Wow, this place is so big!" Ryoo said.

"Well, it's your home now too," Padme replied.

"Can we see our room?" Ryoo asked excitedly.

"Sure," Anakin said, as he put Pooja on his shoulders, and he and Padme took them to see their rooms.

"Sola, I've been meaning to ask you a question about Ryoo," Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?" Sola asked.

"Well, she is a very perceptive child. Has she ever had her midichlorian count taken?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What is a midichlorian count?" Sola asked.

"The midichlorians exist in the blood. The higher the count, the stronger the Force potential. If she wishes and it is all right with you, I think she should be tested," Obi-Wan answered.

"And if it is high?" Sola asked.

"Then, if she wishes, she could begin studies in the Temple. And...when she is a few years older, I could take her as my padawan if you permitted me to. She would live here and spend her days at the Temple. But if you or Ryoo decide that's not hat you want, I won't mention it again" Obi-Wan replied.

"Ryoo has always been full of energy. And she always seems to know how you are feeling," Sola said.

"I figured that she was very empathic. I think she may get that from her aunt," Obi-Wan replied.

"You could come by for breakfast in the morning and we could speak to her about it then. If she wants to, the I will have no objections," Sola replied.

"Then I will see you in the morning. Good night milady," Obi-Wan said.

"Good night Ben," Sola replied, as she went to tuck her children in. Obi-wan bid goodnight to Anakin and Padme and they retired for the night.

* * *

Padme sat by the panoramic window in their bedroom, reading through her agenda for tomorrow. She was meeting first thing with a small contingent of those who were opposing the Military Creation Act. She knew her position was unpopular at best. And she knew it was becoming increasingly dangerous to oppose Chancellor Palpatine, but she simply could not let this bill pass. It was against everything she believed in. She believed whole heartedly that there was a diplomatic solution to this conflict with the Separatists. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Yan all agreed with her, as did most of the Jedi. But Yan had told them both that he and many others suspected that a sinister Force was behind the Separatist movement. She did not want the Republic to go to war, for her Ani and many of his Jedi comrades would be the ones forced to fight it on the front lines. The very real possibility of Anakin going to war scared her to death. She simply could not bare to lose him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Anakin come out of the fresher. Anakin rubbed the towel through his damp hair and fished his sleep pants from the dresser drawer. He slipped them on and noticed the distraught look on Padme face. He tossed his towel away and sat down on the edge of the window seat beside her legs.

"Angel, what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry," he asked with concern.

"What if the Republic goes to war? What if Palpatine has his way? What if you have to go off to war?" Padme asked.

"We have to hope that doesn't happen. And if it does, then you have to believe that I'll always come back to you. But let's not worry about something that hasn't happened yet," Anakin said.

"I know, I'm sorry. Once again, the Senate is making me crazy," she replied.

"Well, I think I can take care of that," he said, as he took the datapad from her hand and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She parted her lips, allowing his silky tongue to collide with her own. The intensity grew between them, turning their kisses hungry and deep, as they drank in the taste of each other. Anakin stood up and swept her into his arms without releasing her lips. He moved his lips over hers hungrily and sensually. Their lips met again and again in a frenzy of passionate, deep kisses.

"Make love to me..." Padme whispered breathlessly, as his lips moved along her neck, nipping and kissing the soft column of flesh. Anakin let the bed catch them, as they lost themselves in one another...


	22. Seeds of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 22! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 22:Seeds of Darkness

Three months have passed since Padme began advocating against the Military Creation Act. And it has been a tremulous three months in the Galactic Senate, as the government body has never been more divided than now. Padme's outspoken stance against a war has made her many enemies in the Senate, all who support Palpatine's plan to create an army of the Republic. Though she has many on her side to support her position, many of them are reluctant to speak so blatantly against the Chancellor. There have been threats made on her life, but so far no real attempts, as she has been carefully guarded by Anakin around the clock. The Senate adjourned for one week after a grueling three month session of everyday debates. Anakin and Padme returned to Naboo, but unfortunately, not for relaxation purposes. Once they arrived on Naboo, Padme met with parliament for five days, as she was required to twice a year to discuss various problems and concerns facing Naboo. The stress has been weighing heavily on her, but as always, Anakin has been her pillar of strength and support. Her long struggle against the Military Creation Act is to be voted on in just two days. Padme knows that despite her support, the bill is likely to pass. Fortunately, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. She and Anakin are finally going to be married in just four days. Their wedding is set to take place in the gardens of the Jedi Temple at sunset, surrounded by family and friends. But not even the oldest and wisest Force adepts could predict the events in which are about to take place, for they will change the galaxy forever...

* * *

Anakin stood on the landing platform, as a few of Padme's handmaidens loaded their ship for their return trip to Coruscant. These last three months had been trying for his angel and he knew the outcome of the vote for the Military Creation Act was not looking in her favor. For every one supporter Padme had, it seemed that Palpatine had three. And then there were the threats on her life. He knew the Chancellor was connected somehow, but there was no proof. The slimy lech had hired hands to do his dirty work, but Anakin vowed to stop them all. Anyone who tried to get near her would meet the end of his light saber. Despite the troubled times, their love for each other continued to grow and flourish. He settled his mind on her soothing tremor and touched her heart with his own. She was conversing with Governor Bibble, who was a good man, but tended to get on her nerves.

"Anakin, I need to speak with you about something urgent," Captain Typho said.

"Has there been another death threat?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid so. This one promises that she will be assassinated if she returns to Coruscant for the vote," Typho informed him. Anakin sighed deeply.

"I'm not willing to chance that this is just another empty threat. We must take precautions," Anakin said.

"I suggest a decoy. The Senator will not like it, but I see no other choice," Typho said.

"I agree. Make the arrangements and I'll tell Padme that we'll be flying back in one of the escort fighters," Anakin said. Typho winced.

"Good luck with that," he said.

"Thanks," Anakin replied sarcastically. Over the last few months, Anakin and Typho had become good friends. At first, Typho insisted on calling him Sir or Knight Skywalker, something Anakin didn't feel was necessary and insisted that Typho just call him Anakin. Anakin decided to head inside and break the news to Padme.

* * *

"Senator, I do not like the possibility of war either, but parliament wishes that you would support the Chancellor. He is only trying to protect us from the Separatists. Speaking against him only complicates things," Governor Bibble argued.

"I will not support something in which I do not believe in! Chancellor Palpatine is lining the pockets of those who support him, including members of parliament. I will not just stand by idly and let this Republic go to war over something I am certain can be solved with proper negotiations and not the poor excuse of peace talks that took place just a month ago, which fell apart within a matter of two days!" Padme replied strongly.

"Forgive me Senator, I know that this is a passionate issue for you. But you must consider your safety. Many are not taking kindly to your position," Governor Bibble said.

"Don't worry Governor, I will let no harm come to her,"Anakin said, as he made his presence known.

"Forgive me Knight Skywalker, I was not doubting your abilities to protect her," the Governor replied.

"I understand and appreciate your concern governor. But any fool that attempts to get near her will have to go through me first," Anakin replied.

"Of course. If you'll both excuse me, I shall take my leave," the Governor replied, as he left them alone. Anakin pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. Padme made a satisfied humming noise in her throat, as he moved his lips over hers passionately.

"Something is wrong. Tell me," she said, reading his feelings like an open book.

"There's been another threat on your life," Anakin said.

"There have been many threats on my life in the last three months," Padme replied.

"Yes, well, Captain Typho and I are not willing to take any chances, for this one promises your death upon your return to Coruscant," Anakin said.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" she asked.

"You and I will be traveling back in an escort ship. Corde will be posing as your decoy," Anakin informed her.

"I do not like putting others in danger, because of me," Padme replied.

"I know, but you must trust my judgement on this. It would kill me if anything happened to you," Anakin told her, as he clasped her hands in his own.

"I trust you above all and always, you know that," she replied.

"I know you don't like it, but I promise I'll make it up to you," Anakin said.

"Oh? And just how will you do that, handsome Jedi?" she asked sultrily.

"I have my ways milady," he replied, as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, as he held her close.

* * *

Anakin brought them out of hyperspace in orbit of the giant city planet. Behind them, a large cruiser followed, along with another escort ship. Anakin received landing clearance and began the decent into Coruscant. They landed on their designated landing platform and Anakin jumped out, before helping Padme. They removed their helmets, just as Typho came over to greet them, having been in the other escort ship.

"It looks as though there was no danger after all," Typho said. Suddenly, Anakin's senses were tingling, just a Corde was coming down the ramp.

"Get down!" Anakin called to them. Suddenly, the ship exploded in flames. Anakin put his hands over his face and turned to cover Padme, as debris and fire filled the air. Once the flames died down, they rushed over to Corde.

"Corde..." Padme said, as she knelt down beside her.

"Milady...I'm so sorry," Corde rasped, as she took her last breath and passed away.

"I shouldn't have come back," Padme said, as she mourned her friend with her fiancé by her side.

"Milady, we must get you out of here," Typho said, but Padme just stared at her dead friend, tears pricking her eyes.

"Senator Amidala...please," Typho pleaded.

Anakin held her close, as she slowly rose and let herself be led away. Anakin knew she was about to break down, but she would not allow herself to until he was the only one with her.

"Order! We will have order!" Mas Amedda yelled over the commotion in the body full of squabbling delegates. Chancellor Palpatine stepped silently to the podium to speak.

"My esteemed colleagues, I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system...has been assassinated!" he announced in sadness. Shock and disbelief erupted through the body of delegates. Mas Amedda quieted them again, as the Chancellor continued.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me," Palpatine explained.

"Before I became Chancellor, I was a Senator, serving Amidala when she was Queen of Naboo. She was a great leader who fought for justice. So beloved was she among her people that she could have been elected Queen for life!" Palpatine said. He chuckled with a mixture of sadness and remembrance.

"But Senator Amidala believed in term limits and fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom...and a dear friend," Palpatine said, as he lowered his head. There was a moment of silence, before the debating began again. Arguments began, shouting the need for an army to stop the killings.

At the entrance to her platform, Padme scowled at their squabbling, as she prepared to reveal that she was, in fact, alive.

"_Angel...are you okay?" _he asked through their bond.

"_No...but I have to be for now," _she replied.

"_I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere," _he promised. She nodded and smiled briefly at him, as they stepped onto her platform. Palpatine's face showed complete shock, as she came into view. The body quieted, as Senator Amidala spoke.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the consensus that, at all costs, we do not want a war!" Padme announced.

"It is with great surprise and joy that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala," Palpatine announced.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made upon my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target. I have led the opposition to building an army, but there is someone who will stop at nothing to assure its passage," Amidala announced. Cheers and boos rang through the room and some shook their heads in confusion. Had Amidala just accused someone in the Senate of trying to assassinate her? That really was not what Padme was suggesting at all, for she and Anakin had a hunch that the Trade Federation might have something to do with, since they had just recently allied themselves with the Separatists. Though, both she and Anakin suspected that there were many in the Senate that were in league with them as well, though they had no proof. She took a deep breath and Anakin squeezed her hand.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do so again," she said. More cheers and boos erupted through the chamber.

"Wake up Senators—you must wake up! If we offer the Separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives and all will lose their freedom! This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic! I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone want that? I cannot believe they do!" Padme said passionately.

"By precedence of order, my motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law!" Orn Free Taa, the Twi'lek Senator of Ryloth stated. Padme glared at him and turned to the Chancellor, who was no help, though he appeared sympathetic to her plight. But she knew better...and so did Anakin.

"In view of the hour and seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matter tomorrow. Until then, the Senate is adjourned," Palpatine announced.

* * *

Anakin and Padme exited her platform and entered a conference room, where Qui-Gon, Dooku, Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda waited for them. The Chancellor entered behind them.

"We're so relieved that both of you are okay," Qui-Gon said, as he hugged them both. Padme hugged Yan and Obi-Wan as well.

"Do we know who was behind the attack?" Padme asked.

"Not yet, but we will find them," Yan assured her.

"Warms my heart it does, to see you safe," Yoda said. Padme smiled.

"Thank you Master Yoda," Padme replied.

"Indeed milady, you gave us quite a scare," Palpatine said.

"Thank you for your concern, Chancellor," Padme replied politely.

"I'm afraid that I must suggest increased security for you," Palpatine said.

"I assure you that I am fine, Chancellor. And my security is in Anakin's hands, which means I am perfectly safe," Padme replied.

"Oh, I meant no offense to Anakin, milady. Perhaps though, a few more Jedi on hand would be appropriate. Someone you're both comfortable with, like Master Kenobi," Palpatine suggested.

"It would ease my worries, my dear. We do not want to lose you," Palpatine said.

"Very well, Chancellor," Padme replied.

"Good. I shall take my leave now, gentlemen...milady," Palpatine said, as he bowed and left.

"I don't normally agree with the Chancellor, but perhaps it would be best if Ben stays with you both," Qui-Gon said. Padme nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and maybe Sola and the children should stay with us at the penthouse for the time being," Yan suggested.

"I agree. I do not want them near this danger," Padme replied.

"I will escort them to grandfather's penthouse this afternoon. By the way, Ryoo is doing very well in her studies. We believe she will make a fine padawan someday," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin and Padme smiled at that as well.

"I'm glad to hear that," Padme replied. They continued their conversation for several minutes, before they returned home to Padme's apartment.

* * *

Later that evening, Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to do the final security checks.

"Is everything all right?" Ben asked, as Anakin returned.

"Quiet as a tomb," he replied. Obi-Wan nodded and checked the surveillance camera in her room. Obi-Wan sighed in frustration.

"She covered the camera," he said.

"She doesn't like being watched. Don't worry, I'll be with her," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan sighed and nodded.

"She's even more stubborn than you are sometimes," Ben said.

"Tell me something I'm not very well aware of," Anakin replied, with a sly smile, as he entered the bedroom he and Padme shared.

The sight that met him, as he entered, nearly broke his heart. Padme was curled up on the bed in her nightgown. She held his pillow to her chest and was quietly sobbing.

"Angel...come here," Anakin said, as he sat down beside her. She rolled over and practically threw herself in his arms. Anakin held her tightly, while she cried against his chest.

"I'm so sorry angel...I wish I could have saved Corde," Anakin told her. She sniffed.

"It's not your fault Ani. I'm going to really miss her and she was like a sister to me...but that's not the only reason I'm crying," Padme said.

"What else is making you cry? You know it breaks my heart when you cry and I hate that there is nothing I can do to about it," Anakin replied.

"But you help me, just by being here and holding me in your arms. I don't know what I would do without you," she said, as she looked up at him, love shining in her wet eyes.

"You'll never have to find out," he replied.

"But don't you see Ani? I could have to live without you. This vote is going to go in Palpatine's favor...he's going to start a war! And you'll be one of the first to go...all the young Knights will," Padme sobbed.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he said, as he lifted her chin, so he could look into her eyes.

"You have to believe that I will always come back to you if this does happen. Nothing will stop me Padme...nothing. I'll walk through the fires of Sith hell to get back to you if I have to," he said passionately.

"Oh Ani..." she cried, as she began placing kisses all over his face.

"I love you...I love you so much!" she cried, as she continued kissing him everywhere. Anakin tangled his fingers in her disheveled curls, as she plundered his mouth with her own in desperate and deeply passionate kisses. His senses swam in a sea of her glorious scent and incredible taste. His hands were filled with her luscious curves, just as her hands busied themselves on his hard, muscled torso. Passion licked at their every nerve, as they gave in to its spell, and became lost in each other...

* * *

They bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, enjoying each other's closeness. They kissed and caressed softly, enjoying the bliss that they always felt when they were together.

A couple hours later, Padme slept deeply in Anakin's arms. He had only been dozing, his senses highly aware of possible danger. He slowly disentangled himself from her and covered her with the blankets, and dressed. Obi-Wan was maintaining a keen watch on security, but something wasn't letting Anakin sleep. And suddenly, as he heard an eerie clicking sound, he knew why. His saber blazed to life, just as Obi-Wan come storming in. He jumped on the bed and killed the two poisonous kouhuns. Padme woke up with a start, careful to cover herself with the sheets, as she rose.

"Ani, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's all right angel. Someone released two poisonous kouhuns in here, but I killed them," Anakin explained. Out the window, Obi-Wan spotted the device that had delivered the deadly creatures. A carrier droid...that could lead him back to its master. A large crash was heard, as Obi-Wan went through the window and latched on to the fleeing carrier droid.

"Oh great...and he says I'm crazy. Stay here with her," Anakin said to Dorme, as he went running out of the apartment.

"Milady...are you all right?" Dorme asked.

"I...I think so," Padme said. Suddenly, she was very aware of her state of undress and she blushed. Dorme smiled and handed the Senator her robe. Padme wrapped it around her body, as Dorme turned away and then moved to the living area to wait for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come back. No amount of reassurance could decrease her worry about these recent events. Two assassination attempts in one day. Things were turning much more serious that she'd ever thought possible...


	23. Into Hiding

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 23! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Forever Destined:

Chapter 23: Into Hiding

Obi-Wan hung on tightly, as the carrier droid wove in and out of traffic. Obi-Wan ducked and dodged oncoming objects.

"This is officially the worst idea I've ever had!" Obi-Wan yelled, as he was nearly hit by several speeders. He looked around in annoyance.

"Where the hell are you Anakin?!" he wondered.

* * *

Anakin jammed the throttle down and accelerated to dangerous speeds, as he wove through the busy traffic, looking for this brother. Anakin spotted him ahead and accelerated even more.

* * *

Zam Wessel spotted the droid she'd sent the Kouhuns with. There was a Jedi hanging from it and she knew that the creatures had likely been destroyed before they could kill the Senator. She took her sniper rifle and aimed it at the droid. It hit and the Jedi dropped. Satisfied with that, she hopped into her speeder and took off...

* * *

Anakin saw Obi-Wan fall and dove down under him. Obi-Wan landed in the front seat and strapped in.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan griped.

"Well, since my speeder is at grandfather's, I had to pick out a random one. You know, I had to find one with an open cockpit and one that was fast enough. Oh and the color of course; that was very important," Anakin retorted.

"Very funny, baby brother. Watch it!" Obi-Wan cried, as they skidded between two speeders.

"Blast it Anakin, you're going to get us killed!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Relax Ben," Anakin chuckled.

"I forgot that you don't like flying," Anakin called.

"Flying is fine...but what you do is SUICIDE!" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin saw that the assassin was heading down into the lower levels of Coruscant and he followed steering downward. A little too downward for Obi-Wan's taste.

"Anakin, pull up!" Ben ordered. Anakin laughed and then pulled up at the last second.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Anakin replied innocently.

"Not funny!" Obi-Wan replied. The assassin sped through the electro magnetic field and Anakin followed.

"Anakin, go around!" Obi-Wan called. But Anakin didn't listen and went through the field, enduring the shocks that came with it.

"Bloody hell...how many times have I told you..." Ben was about to continue, but saw the assassin take a different path, but Anakin just kept going straight.

"Anakin! He went that way!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Relax, this is a short cut...I think..." Anakin replied. Soon, there was no sign of the assassin and Anakin brought the speeder to a halt.

"Great...now you've lost him!" Obi-Wan scolded.

"I'm deeply sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an assassin to catch," Anakin said, as he hopped out fo the speeder and floated down, landing right on top of the assassin's speeder.

"I hate it when he does that," Obi-Wan griped, as he took the controls and went after him.

* * *

Anakin thrust his saber through the roof. Zam Wessel swerved and Anakin lost his hold on his saber, in which Obi-Wan caught, as it floated back toward him. Zam Wessel swerved, trying to get rid of the young Jedi. She discharged her blaster through the roof, but failed to get him. The speeder was smoking and she lost control, crashing into the streets of the lower levels. Anakin was thrown into a bunch of storage containers. He painfully pulled himself to his feet and gave chase to the fleeing assassin. The assassin ran into a club, just as Obi-Wan caught up with him.

"She went into the club," Anakin said.

"She?" Ben asked.

"Yes and I think she is a changeling," Anakin replied.

"Well, in that case, we should be extra careful," Obi-Wan said, as he handed him his light saber.

"You cannot be so reckless. This weapon is your life," Obi-Wan lectured.

"Save it for later. Besides, if I remember correctly, you're the one that went crashing through our window and went flying through the entire city.

"Touche, baby brother," Obi-Wan replied, as he headed for the bar.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"For a drink," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin rolled his eyes and began his search. His eyes scanned the noisy club, but so far, he did not see her.

Obi-Wan sat at the bar and sipped at his brandy.

"Wanna buy some death sticks?" an unfortunate looking alien asked. Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of the young man.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," Obi-Wan said evenly.

"I don't want to sell you death sticks," he repeated.

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Obi-Wan instructed.

"I want to go home and rethink my life," he repeated. Obi-Wan's senses were tingling, as he sensed an approaching threat. He ignited his blade and sliced her arm off. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Jedi business, go back to your drinks," Anakin said, as he and Obi-Wan lifted her up and dragged her outside.

"Who were you trying to kill?" Ben asked.

"The Senator from Naboo," Zam replied.

"Who hired you?" Obi-Wan asked. She was silent.

"Who hired you...tell us. Tell us now!" Anakin demanded.

"It was a bounty hunter called..." Suddenly, a dart hit her in the neck, stopping her words. Obi-Wan briefly saw an armored figure jet away. Zam Wessel took her last breath and passed away. Obi-Wan pulled the dart from her throat.

"Poison dart," he stated. Anakin and Obi-Wan hopped in the speeder and headed back to Padme's apartment.

* * *

Dorme let them in when they arrived. Padme rushed over and hugged Anakin tightly.

"Did you find the person responsible? Are you okay?" Padme shot questions at him.

"Yes, she was a bounty hunger, probably hired by another bounty hunter, since he killed her with a poison dart before she could give us a name. And we're both fine," Anakin replied, as he kissed her cheek.

"Bounty hunters?" Padme asked. If bounty hunters were after her, there could be many more attempts.

"Hey, I don't care if there's a hundred or even a thousand bounty hunters after you, because not one will succeed. Not as long as there's still breath in my body," he said, as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived at the Chancellor's office the next morning, per his request. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had also been summoned and were already there.

"Milady, it is good to see you safe. Master Kenobi was just telling me about your terrible ordeal last night," Palpatine said.

"Thank you Chancellor, I am safe, thanks to Anakin and Obi-Wan," Padme replied.

"Yes, your safety concerns me and that is the reason I have called you both here this morning. After reading the reports, I believe I have no choice but to ask you to reside back home on Naboo until Master Jinn and Master Kenobi can find this assassin," Palpatine said. Anakin looked to his father.

"The Council has commissioned Ben and I to find the assassin. You will continue as her Jedi protection, of course," Qui-Gon told his son.

"Chancellor, I do not think the situation..." Padme was cut off.

"Is that serious," Palpatine finished.

"No, but I do. Your safety is the most important thing. Wouldn't you agree, Anakin?" Palpatine asked. Anakin silently cursed the old man for putting him on the spot.

"Padme's's safety is the most important thing to me. However, she has been working tirelessly against this bill and I believe it would be unfair to her if she was not here to see it through. I believe that I can provide her with the necessary security right here. In fact, I could even move us to accommodations in the Temple if the Council agrees," Anakin said. Padme nodded in agreement.

"Chancellor, I appreciate your concern, but Anakin and I are to be married in less than three days also," Padme replied.

"I am sympathetic to your plight, but I am afraid I must insist that you postpone your wedding briefly until this assassin can be captured. I must insist that you comply with my request for your own safety, milady," Palpatine said. Padme knew she'd just been given an executive order.

"Very well Chancellor," Padme said, as she took Anakin's arm and stormed out.

* * *

Anakin winced, as he watched Padme furiously pack her things into her travel case. He'd already finished packing, but it took Padme much longer. He'd never seen her quite this angry or agitated.

"I do not like this idea of hiding!" she said in vehement.

"I know angel. Believe me, I'm not exactly happy about this turn of events either. There's something very ominous in the Force," Anakin replied.

"The same thing you've been feeling the last few months, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes...only it's getting stronger. Master Yoda says the dark side clouds everything and he's right. It's so hard to sense...so elusive," Anakin said, with a sigh. She came up and put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I have worked tirelessly to see this act defeated and to not be here when its fate is decided, makes me feel like it was all for nothing," Padme said.

"Your hard work was not for nothing. You have a very strong voice in the Senate. That's why they don't want you there, because people listen to you," Anakin said.

"Ani, if the Military Creation Act passes, then it will mean war. Chancellor Palpatine is forcing us into hiding, so he may get his way. Not to mention that we are being forced to postpone our wedding!" Padme complained.

"I know...I hate it too. But we have to hope for the best with the situation in the Senate. And dad and Ben will find this assassin in no time. We're getting married...it will just be a few days later," he assured her. She pouted her lips.

"I know...but that still doesn't mean I have to like it," she pouted. He chuckled at how cute she looked when she pouted. Sith Lords couldn't bend him to their will with any amount of force. But her pout wielded complete power of him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

"No, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," he said, as he blew softly in her ear. She gasped and then blushed at some of the things he was whispering to her. She smiled and giggled, as his breath tickled her.

"We just have to make the best of our situation," he said, with a soft smile.

"Well, I suppose I can't say I would be opposed to a pre-honeymoon before the real honeymoon. We both could definitely benefit from the break. I don't want you to think that I was against going away, because I didn't want to spend time with you. Very much the opposite in fact," she said.

"Hey...I never thought that. It never even crossed my mind. I love that you are so dedicated to your career. I love that fire and passion you have for what's right. You are a rare thing in the Senate these days. I love you so much, angel. And my heart sours, because I know you love me too," he told her, she had tears in her eyes and she stroked his face.

"I'm so deeply in love with you. I know I could not survive without you," she said.

"You'll never have to," Anakin replied, as he slowly kissed her pouted lips. Padme sighed in satisfaction, as he slowly moved his lips over hers. She parted her lips, welcoming his tongue, as it slipped inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, as he kissed her deeply, becoming completely lost in her sweet taste. Slowly and reluctantly, he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"We better change and get ready to leave. The transport leaves in an hour," Anakin said. She smiled and nodded, as she began taking her hair down from the buns she had it in.

"We can continue where we left off later," he promised, as he kissed her neck.

"I'm going to hold you to that, my Jedi hero," she replied, as they donned civilian clothes. Anakin wore a simple tunic and pants, concealing his light saber in a leg holster strapped to his caf muscle. Padme donned a simple blue dress that flattered her trim figure. They were boarding a public transport headed for Naboo as a young newlywed couple. They hoped this would disguise them, as they were sure people would know if they left aboard a private ship, since the Holonet, and any hired assassins would be watching the landing platforms at the Senate. Once they arrived at the public docking bay, they said some quick goodbyes to their family, as well as Dorme and Typho, who were staying behind to keep up appearances. Anakin carried their bags, as they headed for the transport with Artoo and Threepio following them. The journey aboard the transport was uneventful and the young couple arrived on Naboo without incident.

* * *

Meanwhile, after seeing Anakin and Padme off, Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan to speak to Dex about the dart that killed Zam Wessel. Strangely enough, Master Nu had not been able to match it to anything or anywhere in the Archives. Dex was a close family friend and his days as a smuggler allowed him a wealth of knowledge about weapons which he gained during that time, before he met Qui-Gon and cleaned up his life. Obi-Wan stepped into the quaint diner.

"Obi-Wan!" Dex called. Obi-Wan grinned.

"Hello Dex," Obi-Wan greeted. The four armed alien pointed him to a table.

"Have a seat. I'll be right wit ya," Dex said. Obi-Wan did so and the waitress served him a cup of jawa juice.

"Yur dad tol' me you'd be coming. Said it was pretty important," Dex said, as he sat down.

"It is Dex. Can you tell me what this is? It's not showing up in the archives at all," Obi-Wan said, as he handed the small dart to him.

"Say...now I haven't seen one of these in years. I'll be..." Dex said, as he examined the dart.

"Do you know its origin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure do. What you got here is a Kaminoan sabre dart," Dex said.

"Kamino? I've never heard of it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Not surprisin'. Them Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners," Dex said.

"Cloners?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yep. Damn good ones too," Dex replied.

"Curious," Obi-Wan said, wondering what connections this bounty hunter had to Kamino. And more importantly...why...

"Cloners...are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Depends," Dex replied.

"Depends on what, Dex?" he asked. Dex smiled slyly.

"On how good your manners are...and how big your...pocketbook is," Dex said with a sly laugh. Obi-Wan smiled and sipped at his drink.

"So, where's that kid brother of yurs and that beautiful doll he brought with him last week? Yur dad told me the wedding's been postponed. Is everything all right? Dex asked. Obi-Wan looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well, Anakin's very outspoken future wife has been targeted by someone who wants her dead. That's why I needed to know what you knew about that dart. Anakin and Padme are in hiding until dad and I can find the person that's placed this hefty bounty on her head," Obi-Wan explained.

"That's terrible. She's such a lovely you woman. Who'd want to kill her?" Dex asked.

"Well, unfortunately, the list of suspects continues to grow. But don't worry, dad and I will get to the bottom of this. Then, you'll be joining us at my baby brother's wedding," Obi-Wan replied.

"No doubt in my mind and I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see ya later, old friend," Dex said, as he patted Obi-Wan on the back. Obi-Wan finished his drink, before returning to the Temple.

* * *

Later that evening, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon created a simulated star field in a dark training room.

"Dex insists that the dart came from Kamino. But there is no Kamino in the archives. According to Dex's information, it should be right here," Obi-Wan pointed.

"There is a pull of gravity coming from this spot. It is likely that it is there...but it has simply been deleted from the archives," Qui-Gon suggested.

"But how? And more importantly why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That is what we're going to find out. I am going to speak to your grandfather and the Council. We will leave for these coordinates in the morning. And I'm almost positive that we will find this mysterious Kamino and the answers we seek," Qui-Gon stated.

* * *

After a brief meeting with the Queen, Anakin and Padme, along with the droids, boarded the ferry headed for Varykino. They arrived as the sun was setting, casting a romantic glow on the lake. Threepio took their bags to their bedroom, while they watched the sun dip below the horizon. A few of Padme's handmaidens began preparing dinner for them, even though Padme insisted that they did not have to wait on them, as she was perfectly capable of cooking herself. But Anakin told her to let them fuss over her and to relax, so they could enjoy each other's company without to worries of the Senate looming over them. Padme kissed him softly and pulled away.

"I'm going to go get dressed for dinner," Padme said.

"You look beautiful the way you are. But if you are going to go change, did you happen to bring that black dress?" he asked, with a sly smile.

"Which black dress, my love? I own many," she replied, with an equally sly smile.

"Oh you know which one," he replied.

"The one I wore the night..." she began, as she stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The night we first made love?" she asked.

"Yes...definitely that one. You might want to dismiss your handmaidens after dinner is ready, because some most indecent things are probably going to happen in very open places," he said.

"Oh I will. Believe me, you're not the only one with naughty plans for this evening," she replied sultrily, as she sauntered away, purposely hypnotizing him with the sway of her hips. Anakin grinned about things that were to come that night. It would most certainly be a night to remember...

_In the next chapter, the mystery deepens, as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan visit Kamino. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme share an evening filled with romance and passion... _


	24. Love Amidst the Darkness

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun!

AN: Here's chapter 24! Happy Valentines Day! This one is filled with lots of romance amid the action. Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 24: Love Amidst the Darkness

Qui-Gon brought the two person star fighter out of hyperspace and began the decent into Tipoca City, the capital city of Kamino. It was storming and raining very hard, something Obi-Wan was sure was normal for this planet.

"Lovely weather they have here," Ben said sarcastically. Qui-Gon smirked.

"You are focusing on the negative my son. Be mindful," Qui-Gon reminded him. Ben smirked and changed his tone to a lighter one.

"Such a lovely planet. I think I shall tell mother that you've found the most beautiful vacationing spot for your next anniversary," Ben replied.

"Touche, Ben," Qui-Gon replied slyly, as he landed the ship on the landing platform. The two Jedi put the hoods of their cloaks up and sprinted inside the building...

* * *

Padme slowly sauntered down the stairs in her black corset dress, as he watched her with a searing gaze.

"See something you like, my love?" she asked.

"Just the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he replied, as he took her hand and leaned in, kissing her softly, before leading her out to the veranda where dinner awaited them. He pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in. She smiled, as he poured her a glass of red whine and then one for himself. The sun had already set. Candles and the small automated lights on the veranda gave them a romantic glow.

"So, did you talk to your grandfather while I was upstairs?" she asked. He nodded, as he chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"Yeah. He said dad and Ben left for some planet called Kamino. Apparently, that's where the poison dart originates from, according to Dex anyway," Anakin said.

"Kamino? I've never even heard of it," Padme said.

"Me either. Apparently it was deleted from the archives," Anakin replied.

"But how?" she asked.

"That's the mystery. Only a master has the clearance needed to enter or delete any information into the archives," Anakin answered. She shook her head.

"I do not like where any of this seems to be leading," Padme said.

"Me either. And grandfather has a feeling that whatever they find on Kamino is not going to be good," Anakin replied.

"But onto happier subjects, grandmother told me your dress was delivered this afternoon," Anakin said. That brought a smile to her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't show it to me," he replied.

"That's because you're not allowed to see it until I'm walking down the aisle, silly," she said, as she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I know. Besides, I'd rather see you wearing nothing at all," he replied seductively. She opened her mouth in mock outrage.

"You are terrible," she giggled. He sat back and finished his first glass of wine. As they finished eating, Anakin stood up and cued Artoo from inside. Soft, romantic music began playing and Anakin held his hand out to her. She accepted and offered her hand, letting him pull her up. She squealed lightly, as he unexpectedly dipped her, before pulling her up and into his arms. Padme smiled, as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how we used to visit my grandmother Winama, before I ran away to live with her permanently. Our visits got less and less, because she and my father would always fight about my education, because she saw such potential in me. And of course, my father was against any of that. Anyway, grandmother used to sneak books into my satchel every time we visited. I would take them home and stash them Sola's room. She hid them for me in her hope chest and helped sneak them to me at night. Mom and dad never bothered to look through Sola's things, because she was the "good" daughter. Anyway, I'd read as often as I could and soaked up every word. She sent all kinds of literature and all different genres. I remember a particular fairy tale about a beautiful girl who was being forced to marry a man she didn't love and said man was the most horrible excuse for a human being, better than Palo though, mind you. But then the girl met a handsome stranger when he saved her life. They fell deeply in love and met each other in secret as often as they could. But one day, they were discovered by her family and forced apart. They forbid her from ever seeing her love again and the girl was heartbroken. The next day, her parents were forcing her to marry the man they'd chosen for her. But at the very last minute, the man she truly loved rode in on his swoop bike. He swept her into his arms and they rode off together to live happily ever after. I used to dream that I'd meet a handsome stranger and that he'd save me from marrying Palo...and my dream came true," she smiled at him. He smiled back and caressed her cheek.

"That's a great story. What made you think of it?" she frowned a little.

"Tomorrow will be exactly ten years since my grandmother died. Ani...I know that I'm surprised to keep a low profile. But if I promise to wear a hooded cloak, is there any way you could take me to the cemetery in Theed to visit her grave?" Padme asked. He smiled softly at her.

"I could never deny you that, angel. We'll go tomorrow afternoon," Anakin told her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! I love you so much," she said. He chuckled.

"I love you too, star nymph," he said, as she placed kisses all over his face. Their lips met in a searing, passionate kiss. Padme released his lips and began kissing his neck. Anakin lifted her into his arms and carried her inside...

* * *

As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the structure, a tall, rail think native greeted them.

"Greeting, we've been expecting you. I am Taun We," she introduced in an obvious female voice.

"Expecting us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. Prime Minister Lama Su has been expecting you. May I introduce Prime Minister, Lama Su," Taun We said. Am even taller native bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Master..." he paused, waiting for their introductions.

"Qui-Gon Jinn and my son, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon replied.

"A pleasure to meet you Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi. I am pleased to report that we are ahead of schedule," Lama Su said. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at each other nervously.

"Ahead of schedule?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Yes, we have a first wave ready to be dispatched any time. Master Dyas should be quite pleased," Lama Su replied.

"I'm sorry, Master who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Jedi Master Sifo Dyas is till a member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama Su asked.

"Sifo Dyas was killed several months ago," Qui-Gon informed him.

"That is unfortunate. He would be most pleased with the army we have built him," Lama Su replied. Both Jedi had a sudden sense of dread creep up in them.

"Army?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes, an army of the Republic. Master Dyas placed the order over five years ago on behalf of the Jedi Council," Lama Su said.

"Of course, the Clone army, I recall now," Qui-Gon lied.

"If you'll follow me, I shall show you our progress. We have made significant advancement and created a number that should have taken twice as long," Lama Su boasted.

"That's...why we're here," Obi-Wan lied, as they followed the Kaminoan Prime Minister. As they followed him, Obi-Wan spoke to his father through the Force.

"_An army of the Republic?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. _

"_Yes...it seems the plot continues to thicken," Qui-Gon replied. _

"_Why would Master Dyas place an order for a Clone army in the Council's name without telling the Council?" Obi-Wan asked. _

"_A little over five years ago was about the time that Master Dyas left the Temple on a personal quest. He said he'd lost focus and set out to find it. A few months later, he told the Council he liked the seclusion life away from Coruscant gave him. He was gaining in his years, so we granted his request to remain where he was. He took his missions and attended Council meetings via hologram," Qui-Gon explained. _

"_And then he died on a transport on the way to Dantooine," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_So it seems," Qui-Gon said. _

"_You think he was murdered?" Obi-Wan asked. _

"_I believe Master Dyas was embroiled in something he shouldn't have been. And when he outlived his usefulness, to who I suspect is the Sith, they killed him. This mystery continues to deepen. We must be open to the Force," Qui-Gon instructed. _Obi-Wan nodded, as Lama Su brought them to a halt.

"These are the facilities where the Clones are trained," Lama Su stated. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan watched, as the men trained and learned their purposes as soldiers.

"Who was the donor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. He resides here in our facility. Besides his pay, which is considerable, he only asked for one thing. An unaltered clone, with no age acceleration or manipulation to make it more docile. A curious request, don't you think?" Lama Su asked.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan answered.

"I think I prefer making babies the old fashioned way," Qui-Gon mumbled. Obi-Wan smirked.

"May we meet this Jango Fett?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Of course," he said, as he motioned for Taun We.

"Please escort these gentlemen to meet Jango," Lama Su said.

"Of course, this way please," Taun We motioned. The two Jedi followed, hoping that they could piece this mystery together...

* * *

The glow of the fire was the only illumination in the room. By the fire, on the large floor cushion, Anakin and Padme lay, lips locked in a passionate embrace. Their lips moved together, their tongues collided again and again. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, caressing through their clothes. Padme had managed to unbutton his shirt, letting her hands explore his bare torso entirely. As he plundered her mouth with wanton, she pushed the offending article off his shoulders and discarded it completely. Padme writhed against him, as he kissed down her neck, softy nipping. His fingers fumbled with the fastener at the back of her neck. Padme helped him detach the decorative strap from the dress and his lips returned to the skin on her collarbone. The fires of their passion burned brightly, as they made sweet love. And soon, they were laying sated in each other arms.

"I love you..." Padme said. He smiled.

"I love you too," he replied, as he kissed her softly. He threw a blanket over their exposed, entwined bodies and they cuddled close. They talked and kissed softly, as they bathed in the afterglow.

* * *

A young boy answered the door, as it chimed. He opened it, revealing Taun We.

"Hello Boba, is your father here?" she asked. Boba eyed the two Jedi behind her suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure. Dad, Taun We is here," the boy called, as he let them in.

"Jango, I trust your recent travel to the mid rim was profitable," Taun We said.

"Somewhat," Jango answered.

"May I introduce Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Taun We said.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango said, with a fake smile.

"Your Clones are very impressive. You must be very proud," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. I hope they will be sufficient for your uses," Jango replied.

"Oh yes...they most certainly will. Tell me, Mr Fett, have you have been to Coruscant?" Qui-Gon asked. Jango tensed visibly.

"Once or twice," he replied.

"Recently?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No," Jango lied. Obi-Wan eyed a curious looking armor in a nearby room. Jango spoke to his son in another language and the boy shut the door.

"Thank you Mr. Fett. Our visit here has been most...informative," Qui-Gon said.

"The Clones will do their job well," Jango replied.

"Of that, we have no doubt," Obi-Wan replied, as they both bowed sightly and exited the room with Taun We. Once they were gone, Jango spoke to his son.

"Pack your things. We're leaving," Jango told him.

* * *

"That armor matches exactly what I saw the night Zam Wessel was killed," Qui-Gon said.

"We found our bounty hunter. What now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We contact the Council and inform them of everything that has transpired. Mr. Fett is preparing to flee; I'm sure of it. And when he tries to leave, we apprehend him and take him to Coruscant for questioning," Qui-Gon said.

"In other words, we're going into aggressive negotiations," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm sure Mr. Fett will not come quietly," Qui-Gon said, with a smirk.

* * *

Deeply disturbing news this is, Master Qui-Gon," Yoda said. Both he and Mace Windu had just listened to Qui-Gon's account of things they had encountered on Kamino. Needless to say, a Clone army was the last thing they were expecting to hear about.

"I believe the Kaminoans are simply completing the task they were paid to do. They seem ignorant to any kind of dark plot. However, that is not the case with this Jango Fett. He definitely knows more than he tells him and I am almost positive he hired Zam Wessel to kill Padme and then killed Zam when she failed," Qui-Gon said. Mace nodded to Yoda.

"Agree we do. Apprehend Mr. Fett, you must," Yoda said.

"Yes Master," Qui-Gon said, as both he and Obi-Wan both bowed, as the transmission went dark.

"An army of the Republic? How could we not see this?" Mace asked.

"Difficult to see, the dark side is. Keep an eye on the Senate, we must," Yoda said. The discovery of a Clone army will only justify a war. We are peacekeepers, not soldier," Mace said.

"Indeed. A dark path we are forced to walk. Discover this dark Lord, we must, before too many lives are lost," Yoda said. Mace nodded in agreement.

* * *

Boba was busy loading the ship when he saw the two Jedi running toward them.

"Dad...look!" he cried.

"Get the ship ready," Jango said, as he drew his blaster. After his blaster bolts were blocked, he launched his flame thrower. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ducked away, as Jango used his jet power to fly up and over them. Jango flicked his wrist and released his binding cord, in which he managed to capture both Jedi in. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were back to back and struggling to get free, as Jango landed before them.

"How in bloody hell did we get in this situation?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Patience Ben. I will negotiate our release," Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't think he's the type to negotiate," Ben said, as they ducked his flamethrower.

"I'm getting too old for this," Qui-Gon complained. They were both completely soaked by the pelting rain. Jango released the binding cord and it slackened. Obi-Wan gave chase, but Jango was already on his ship. Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan threw a tracking device toward the hull and it latched on, beginning to transmit.

"Good work Ben. Let's follow him and see where he is going. I have a feeling he may be going to meet with his constituents," Qui-Gon said.

"Well, wherever he's going, I do hope it's not raining there," Obi-Wan griped, as they headed for their star fighter.

* * *

Padme dressed in a yellow sun dress the next afternoon and braided her hair. Anakin was waiting for her downstairs to take her to visit her grandmother's grave. Padme put on the silver locket her grandmother had given her when she was elected princess of Theed.

"Whirl, whorl," Artoo clicked. She smiled, as she read the translator. She opened the locket and looked at the small holo inside. Artoo had perfectly cut and placed it inside, just after Threepio had take the picture of she and Anakin.

"It's perfect Artoo. You did a wonderful job," Padme said, as she closed the locket and let it rest just above her bosom.

"Beep! Whirl, whorl," Artoo chimed, excited that he had pleased his mistress. Padme patted his domed head and headed downstairs.

* * *

About an hour later, the ferry arrived at the marina in Theed.

"I'll go rent us a speeder for the day," Anakin said, as he went up to the dealer that did his business right there at the marina.

"Can I rent you a speeder, son?" the elderly man asked, as Anakin approached the desk. The young man smiled.

"Actually, do you have any swoop bikes?" he asked the old man.

* * *

Padme waited patiently for Anakin to return. He startled her, as he came up behind her and swept her into his arms.

"How about a ride, beautiful angel?" he asked. Padme gasped, as she saw a swoop bike waiting for them, just like in her story that she'd told him yesterday.

"Oh Anakin," she said, as she melted in his arms and kissed him passionately. He swung his leg over the bike and sat down. He placed Padme across him and revved the engine.

"Hold on tight, angel," he told her. She tightened her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest, as he sped off toward their destination.

* * *

They stopped briefly to buy some flowers for the grave, before they went on to the cemetery. Anakin parked the bike and Padme hopped off. They walked hand in hand to into the cemetery and Padme led him to her grandmother's headstone. He kissed her cheek and urged her forward, wanting her to spend a few minutes alone with her grandmother. Padme gently laid the fresh angel blossoms on the grave.

"Hi grandma...it's Padme. I brought your favorite flowers. Things are a lot better for me now since the last time I came here. I've met a wonderful man and we're getting married soon. He's tall and handsome; strong too. He's a Jedi and he makes me feel loved and beautiful. I wish you could meet him. I know that you'd love him. Daddy doesn't approve, but I suppose that's nothing new. I am who I am today, because of you grandma..." Padme said, as she recalled the day she'd ran away from home and showed up on her grandmother's doorstep.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Leia Winama sat quietly by her fire, sipping at her tea. Outside, a thunderstorm raged and rain pelted down on Theed. Suddenly, she heard a soft tapping on her door. _

"_Who would be out in this storm?" she wondered, as she opened the door slightly to see who it was. She swung the door open when she saw it was her ten-year-old granddaughter, soaking wet and crying. _

"_Darling, what on Naboo are you doing out in this storm?" Leia asked, as she pulled the little girl inside and hugged her. She brought her by the fire and began drying the little girls sopping wet curls. _

"_Oh, my little Paddy. Tell grandma what happened," Leia said. _

"_Daddy told me that I have to marry Palo when I turn sixteen. He promised me to Palo and his family this morning," Padme sniffed. Leia silently cursed her son-in-law for putting her Paddy through everything that he did. She was a smart, free spirited girl and was often punished for it. _

"_Don't worry, my little one. You will not have to marry that awful boy. You're going to stay right here with grandma," Leia said. _

"_But when daddy discovers I am gone, he will come for me and I will surely get a whipping for running away," Padme sobbed. _

"_He's not going to take you back, darling. Grandma is friends with some very powerful people who don't believe in your village's traditions. I am sure they will fight to grant me custody. Then you will live here and attend school. You have so much potential, my little one," Leia said. _

"_I can go to real school?" she asked. _

"_You certainly will, baby. Now, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a nice, hot bath. Then grandma will read you your favorite fairy tale," Leia said, as she kissed her granddaughter's cheek and ushered her toward the fresher. _

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"I really miss you grandma. But Anakin is taking very good care of me," Padme said, as a tear slid down her cheek. Anakin sensed that she needed him and he wrapped her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Ani," she said.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, sweet angel," he said, as he kissed her hair. They stood there for several moments, before heading back to the exit, as it grew late in the afternoon...


	25. Startling developments

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 25! Thanks for all the great reviews !

Forever Destined

Chapter 25: Startling Developments

Anakin parked the bike, as they arrived back at the marina. Padme hopped off and Anakin swung his leg over, stepping off as well. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender, passionate kiss.

"Thank you for today. It meant a lot to me," she said.

"Anything for you," he replied, as he took her hand.

"Come on, what do you say we go get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Anakin said, as he pointed to the little café down the way, right by the lake.

"Me too...but should we? Haven't we already taken a big risk by going to Theed?" she asked timidly. He smirked.

"Angel, anyone that has seen us today, isn't going to remember," he smiled slyly.

"Oh," she said, confused for a moment, until it dawned on her.

"Ohh...I see now. You're such a rebel, Ani," she replied, with a sly smirk.

"Well, if I recall, you like that," Anakin replied.

"I do. In fact, I think I said I found it extremely sexy," she replied slyly, as they headed to the small café hand in hand.

* * *

The radar in the Slave I beeped, indicating an object on the scanner.

"Dad, I think we're being followed," Boba said.

"Probably those Jedi. Take us into the asteroid field. If they follow, then we'll have a few surprises for them. Jango smirked and Boba chuckled mischievously.

"The planet just beyond the asteroid belt is Geonosis," Obi-Wan said.

"A separatist world," Qui-Gon replied.

"It seems you were right," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm taking us into the asteroid field," Qui-Gon stated.

"Oh joy. Are you sure we can't go around it? I'm not Anakin, you know. I don't enjoy flying like a maniac into oncoming objects," Obi-Wan complained.

"If we go around, it would take too long," Qui-Gon smiled at Ben's uneasiness. He really detested flying. Qui-Gon wove around the pieces of rock in pursuit of Fett. Suddenly, Obi-Wan spotted an oval shaped object being released from Fett's ship.

"Dad, look out!" Obi-Wan warned. Qui-Gon veered to the left. The seismic charge erupted and shook them violently. Qui-Gon avoided two more and the ship rattled hard, as they flew through the debris of the seismic explosions.

"Blast! This is why I hate flying!" Obi-Wan griped. Suddenly, Obi-Wan spotted a missile released by Fett's ship.

"Oh bloody hell, this just keeps getting better," Obi-Wan said.

"Hang on, I have an idea. Prepare to jettison the empty canisters," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan flipped a switch on his console.

"Ready," he replied. Qui-Gon kept ahead of the heat seeking missile, until he spotted a large asteroid that would do well to hide them.

"Now," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan did so, releasing the empty canisters. Qui-Gon veered off and set them down atop an asteroid. The missile exploded, giving Jango the impression that they'd got rid of the Jedi.

"Well, we won't be seeing them again," Jango said and Boba laughed, as they began their descent into Geonosis.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin woke, as the sun peered through the blinds in their bedroom. He snuggled closer to Padme, who was spooned against him. Once he realized that not even the steady beat of her heart was going to lull him back to sleep, he decided to get up. He stared at her beautiful serene face for a few minutes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, while brushing her curls out of the way. She was the most precious thing in the galaxy to him. To see her sleeping peacefully after the last few stress filled months, did his heart good. Slowly and quietly, so not to disturb her, he got up and slipped his sleep pants on, before padding out to the veranda. He stood there, letting the morning sunlight warm him. He closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force, beginning his morning meditation.

* * *

About a half hour later, Padme yawned and stretched, as the morning light had finally woke her up as well, not to mention the absence of the warmth from Anakin as well. She wrapped herself in her pink fluffy robe and padded out to find Anakin. He was meditating, as she suspected he would be. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his bare chest. He smiled without opening his eyes.

"Good morning angel," he said.

"Morning, am I disturbing you?" she asked.

"Not at all. Your presence is very soothing," he replied, as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Really? I don't distract you at all?" she asked playfully, as she traced her finger along the lines of his defined chest.

"Okay, so you distract me, but in a very good way," he replied.

"I thought we could pack a picnic lunch and go out by the falls today," she said.

"Sounds perfect angel," he replied, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

Anakin and Padme had finished lunch and were now laying on their picnic blanket by the falls.

"So then, Obi-Wan fell into this Gundark's nest," Anakin laughed.

"Ani, that had to be scary. Don't laugh," she scolded.

"Ha...it was hilarious. You should have seen the look on his face," Anakin laughed.

"You're terrible," Padme replied.

"Don't worry angel, I pulled him out and he was fine," he assured her.

"You two love to torment each other, don't you?" she asked.

"It's what we live for," Anakin joked.

"Seriously though, Ben would do anything for me and I'd do anything for him. The teasing and tormenting is all in fun," Anakin replied.

"I know," she replied, as she cuddled against him.

"You know what? I think we should go swimming. I bet the water is perfect this time of day," Anakin said, as pointed to the fresh water pool by the falls.

"Sorry love, but I didn't bring our bathing suits," she replied. He smirked slyly.

"Who says we need them?" Anakin asked. She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Ani, we're out in the open in the middle of the day! You cannot just strip your clothes off and dive in," Padme said. He stood up and smirked at her.

"Watch me. Besides, there's no one around for miles. Come on angel, it will be fun," he urged. She crossed her arms.

"I am not stripping down to nothing and going swimming in the nude. I am a Senator Anakin. Such behavior is unbecoming of me," Padme replied. He smiled playfully.

"Suit yourself angel. I'm hot and I'm going for a swim," Anakin said, as he tossed his shirt aside. Padme watched, as the rest of his clothes followed and he soon stood before her in nothing more than he was born in. Her eyes devoured his toned body and tanned flesh, as he stood before her like some kind of God. She blushed at the thoughts that assaulted her mind. With a splash, Anakin jumped into the water and surfaced, completely wet from head to toe now. She felt her body shudder in desire, as he stared at her with a piercing gaze. Padme looked around nervously, noticing that there was not a soul around. She really wanted to get in the water with him. Timidly, she stood up and kept looking around for a few moments, before she finally started to unzip her dress. Anakin watched as her dress fell to a puddle at her feet. Her undergarments quickly followed and she hurried into the water.

"You are such a bad influence," Padme said.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment," he replied, as he waded past her. Padme watched him, about to follow, when suddenly a wave a water hit her. She heard her love laughing playfully, as she became soaked.

"Ani!" she screamed.

"Sorry angel, I couldn't resist," he replied.

"Oh you," she said, as she began splashing him. She screamed, as he splashed back and the war began. Padme squealed, as Anakin chased her through the water, before finally catching her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pressed her close.

"Gotcha," he said huskily.

"Whatever will you do with me...handsome Jedi?" she asked playfully.

"Something like this..." he replied, as he captured her lips in a passionate, searing kiss.

* * *

Qui-Gon put their ship down on a hillside of the rocky, arid planet of Geonosis. The two Jedi hopped out of their ship and observed the large smoke stacks in the distance.

"It's likely a droid factory," Qui-Gon said.

"Then, we were right to suspect that the Trade Federation is involved with the Separatists. But I still don't know what Fett has to do with them," Obi-Wan said.

"Somehow, they are all connected to the Sith. And they all have a very good reason for wanting Padme dead," Qui-Gon said.

"A war," Obi-Wan stated.

"Exactly. We need to contact the Council. I sense something very big happening. We need reinforcements," Qui-Gon said. Arfour clicked and beeped, while Qui-Gon read the response from the translator on his belt.

"What's he saying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Coruscant is out of range," Qui-Gon said.

"What about Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked the droid. It beeped affirmatively.

"Arfour, send a coded transmission to the Holocom at Varykino..." Qui-Gon ordered.

* * *

Mace Windu stormed into the maximum security prison facility on Coruscant. Waiting for him was Commander Ackbar of the Republic Navy.

"Commander, what has happened? You said it was most urgent that I come right away," Mace said. The Mon Calamari sighed deeply.

"I am sorry Master Windu, but I am afraid we've had a prisoner escape," Ackbar said.

"Escape? But how is this possible? This is a maximum security prison," Mace said.

"We believe it my have been an inside job, though we are not sure who yet, as it only happened just two hours ago," Ackbar said.

"Who escaped?" Mace asked, dreading the answer.

"Nute Gunray," Ackbar stated.

"Gunray?! But he had two padawans guarding him!" Mace exclaimed.

"I'm am sorry Master Windu, but the padawans were slain. Padawan Gray's throat was slit with a vibro blade and Padawan Spearing's wind pipe was crushed by an unknown force," Ackbar said.

"A Force choke," Mace confirmed.

"Commander I need to see the surveillance cameras," Mace said.

"The cameras were cut, but I can begin showing you holos of each of our personnel that had access to that wing," Ackbar said. Mace nodded and followed the Commander to a room. Mace sat back in a chair, as Ackbar began showing him holo profiles of employees. Mace did not recognize anyone out of the ordinary and almost told Ackbar that this was not doing any good...until one holo flashed on the screen.

"Wait Commander, stop on that last one," Mace ordered. Ackbar switched back and Mace stared at a face he had not seen in a very long time.

"This is Sergeant Jas Kehling. He's worked here for about three months as a guard," Ackbar said.

"No, that man is not anyone named Jas Kehling. That man's name is...Xanatos," Mace said firmly.

"Who is this Xanatos?" Ackbar asked.

"He was the first apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn and he turned to the dark side. He made several attempts on members of Qui-Gon's family many years ago. His last stunt was eighteen years ago when he kidnaped Qui-Gon's wife Shmi, and his youngest son, Anakin. He was insane. His jealously of Obi-Wan and Anakin drove him to the brink of insanity, as he believed Qui-Gon had turned his back on him in favor of training his own son, Obi-Wan. But really, Xanatos was just fed lies by his evil father about the Jedi. After his attempt on Anakin's life, he was imprisoned in a psychiatric confinement facility on a life sentence. Qui-Gon never wanted him near his children or wife again. If Xanatos is free...then the Republic and every member of Qui-Gon's family is in great danger..."

* * *

Padme laughed, as Anakin tickled her on the way into the house. She giggled.

"Stop it," she scolded playfully, as she set the picnic basket on the counter in the kitchen. He kissed her cheek and went into the other room, while she unloaded their picnic basket. Suddenly, she heard a commotion in the other room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she heard Anakin say.

"Anakin? Ani...what's wrong?" she called, as she sprinted into the living area. There waiting for them were her parents and Palo. Anakin stood, glaring at Palo and she swore the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees in an instant.

"Hello Padme," Palo said.

"Get out," Padme ordered. He smirked.

"I was invited along by your father," he replied.

"We're concerned sweetheart. We heard about all those awful assassination attempts," Jobal said.

"Thank you mother, but I am fine. Anakin is not going to let anything happen to me," Padme replied.

"If you would have just followed my wishes, you would not be in such a situation," Ruwee said.

"No, I would just be in a loveless, abusive marriage. I'll take dodging assassins, thank you," Padme retorted coldly.

"Darling, we're just worried about you. You could have been killed! Do the right thing and come home. And bring Sola and the girls too. Let's end this strife in our family," Jobal urged her. Anakin was thoroughly irritated by their presence, more so than usual.

"She is doing the right thing. She's trying to stop a war and someone is trying to silence her because of it. But I assure you that no one will harm her; over my dead body," Anakin said fiercely.

"I am grateful that you are there for her, Anakin. But you must realize that we are only trying to do what's best for Padme; Sola too," Jobal said.

"Anakin _IS _what's best for me mother! I have never been happier or more loved! And Sola and the girls are happier than they have ever been as well!" Padme yelled.

"Darling, how can you say that? Someone is trying to kill you," Jobal said.

"And Anakin has thwarted every attempt. It is time that you accept that my relationship with Anakin is not some torrid affair! We love each other and we have already committed ourselves to one another for the rest of our lives and beyond. In the eyes of the Force, we are already married. And upon our return to Coruscant, we will be married in the eyes of the law," Padme stated.

"You are an embarrassment to this family," Ruwee stated. Padme huffed.

"I'm an embarrassment? It's nice to know you feel that way, dad," Padme said angrily.

"He's right Padme. My father is our regional mayor, you know. He's embarrassed at how our own Nabooan Senator speaks against our good Chancellor. It must be terribly embarrassing for Palpatine to have the Senator from his own planet speak against him," Palo jabbed.

"Well, if Palpatine wasn't trying to start a war, then none of us would be in this situation," Padme replied.

"Maybe a war is what we need," Palo retorted.

"War is never the answer," Padme replied.

"You're just worried, because if there is a war, Jedi boy here has to go off and fight it. That's why you're fighting against him. You're afraid to lose lover boy here," Palo taunted.

"Shut up and leave her alone," Anakin growled.

"Of course I'm scared about Anakin going off to war. But that is not the only reason I am fighting it. A war would compromise democracy and destroy our Republic. A thousand years of peace would be shattered," Padme argued.

"Please, the Republic is already on it's last leg anyway. A war will let us wipe out our adversaries and start anew. Yet, you want to hold onto a dying government," Palo said.

"Palpatine already has enough power. We do not need to give him more by going to war. Besides, you will not be the one out there fighting. The Jedi will and it's not fair to them. They are not soldiers; they are keepers of the peace," Padme argued.

"Oh yes, we're back to that. You know Padme, go ahead and marry him. Then, when you're a widow, they'll be nothing to stand in my way from claiming you," Palo said. Padme gasped in horror at his words. But Anakin had run out of control and patience. He snapped and before Palo knew what was happening, Anakin had picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"I won't let you taunt her or threaten her anymore! You have done nothing but hurt her and I swear I will never let it happen again! I know what you did to her!" Anakin said, as he dropped him to the floor and punched him in the jaw. Before Palo could fall to the floor, Anakin slammed him against the wall.

"I know you raped her! And I swear that if you EVER come near her again, I will kill you!" Anakin promised. Palo's eyes were wide with fear. Anakin let go of him and stepped back, still seething. Padme touched his arm and he calmed considerably, as he pulled her into his arms. Ruwee looked angrily at Anakin and Padme.

"So, she's told you that he raped her now?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes sir, that man that you keep defending raped your daughter twice when they were together," Anakin replied. Ruwee acted as if he didn't believe it.

"But of course, that slimy piece of filth has lied to you about it," Anakin replied. Ruwee was about to retort, when the Holocom began beeping.

"Who would be calling us here?" Padme wondered.

"It has to be dad," Anakin said, as he hurriedly accepted the transmission. His father and brother came into view.

"Dad, what's going on. Is everything okay?" Anakin asked.

"For the moment son. There have been many developments, but first I need you route this transmission to Coruscant," Qui-Gon said. Padme pressed a switch and got the Jedi Council online. She nodded to Anakin.

"Go ahead dad. The Council should be hearing you too," Anakin said. Qui-Gon nodded.

"We've tracked the Bounty hunter, Jango Fett to Geonosis. We believe we are near one of the Trade Federation droid factories. We believe Jango was hired by them to assassinate Senator Amidala. We also believe that there is a meeting of the culprits involved here," Qui-Gon said. Suddenly, they could see Obi-Wan ignite his saber and ward off blaster fire.

"Droids!" they heard Qui-Gon call. And suddenly...the transmission went blank.

"Dad!" Anakin cried. Master Windu came on the screen after that.

"Anakin, we will go to Geonosis to rescue them. If what your father said it true, then you and the Senator must stay where you are. We will contact you soon," Mace said.

"Understood Master," Anakin said, dejectedly, as the transmission went dark. Padme hugged him tightly.

"Ani, they'll never get there in time. They have to come half way across the galaxy! Geonosis is half a parsec from her," she said.

"I can't take you into that kind of danger," he replied.

"Ani, that's our family," Padme argued.

"I know...but it's much too dangerous Padme, especially if that Bounty Hunter is there," Anakin argued back.

"Well, I'm going to save them. So, if you're going to protect me, then you'll just have to come along," she said. He smirked at her.

"And I suppose there is no point in arguing with you. I will never win," he replied.

"Sorry baby, but no, you won't. Artoo, get the ship ready. Were going to Geonosis," Padme ordered.

"Padme...you can't!" Jobal cried.

"I'm sorry mother...but our family is in danger. It will take Master Windu and the others too long to get to them from Coruscant. Anakin and I are their only hope," Padme said.

"We're your family!" Jobal cried.

"And so is Anakin's family! He is the man I love and they have taken me in as their own. Yet you refuse to offer the same decency to Anakin. And you keep shoving that horrible man at me. He's hurt me, don't you care?!" Padme cried. Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not like you didn't deserve it," Palo said offhandedly. That was a huge mistake, as he suddenly found himself hauled off his feet again.

"You sick, unimaginable bastard!" Anakin yelled, as he dragged Palo to the door and literally threw him out.

"If you ever come near her again, you're a dead man!" Anakin yelled, as he slammed the door and stalked back into the living area. He looked directly at Ruwee and Jobal.

"You are Padme's parents, so you are welcome anytime, even though I hate the way you treat her. But if you ever bring him again, you'll be taking him home in body bag. I will never let that bastard hurt her again!" Anakin told them. Padme touched his arm and he turned to her. She dove into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he replied, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"We should go," she said. He nodded.

"You both are still welcome at our wedding. It...it would mean a lot to me if you came and supported us," Padme said, as a last ditch effort.

"Oh Ruwee, please. She is our little girl and this boy obviously loves her very much," Jobal said. But Ruwee glared at her and she quickly quieted.

"You are a disgrace to me. I will no longer claim you as my daughter," Ruwee said.

"Ruwee no," Jobal cried.

"Let's go," Ruwee ordered. Jobal hung her head and let herself being led along by him.

"I'm sorry angel. You should not have to go through this," Anakin said.

"It's okay Ani...as long as I have you," she replied. He pulled her into a hug, before they headed out to their ship. They had to get to Geonosis before it was too late...


	26. Arrival On Geonosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It's all George's.

AN: Here's chapter 26! Thanks for all the great reviews.

Forever Destined

Chapter 26:Arrival on Geonosis

Anakin sat in the pilot's chair thinking over the events as of late. He had just showered and now Padme was cleaning up as well. He heard her step into the cockpit and turned to look at her. She was wearing one of her white battle uniforms and her hair was neatly done back in a looped bun. She knelt beside him and kissed his cheek. She smoothed her hand along his face and brushed his curly bangs out of his eyes.

"Are we almost there?" she asked. He nodded.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace in about twenty minutes," he replied.

"I hope they're okay," Anakin sighed. Padme leaned over him and pressed her lips to his.

"They will be. We'll get there in time," she assured him. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, angel," he said. She smiled.

"That's my line and you don't have to worry. We'll always be together," she replied. He smiled back at her, as she got up and strapped into the co-pilot's seat. Several minutes later, Anakin brought their Nubian cruiser out of hyperspace and made the decent into Geonosis.

"Ani, look over there! That steam could be coming from the droid factory," she said. He nodded.

"You're probably right. That's where we should start looking," he replied, as he landed them near a rocky hill. Anakin dropped the ramp and led Padme down behind him.

"Threepio, you and Artoo stay here and lock up the ship," Anakin said.

"Yes Master Ani," Threepio obeyed. Hand in hand, Anakin and Padme trekked up the hill to the structure, they finally reached a walkway and an entrance. Anakin took a tool from his belt and pried the control panel open. He sliced a few wires and twisted a few together. The panel slid open and the couple cautiously entered. They walked silently through the eerily quiet corridor and Anakin soon sensed that something wasn't right. Suddenly the walls seemed to come alive, as several creatures came at them. Anakin assumed they were guards and native to the planet. He ushered Padme ahead of him, as he ignited his saber and began fighting them off, before following Padme through the door. She skidded to a stop, as she found the bridge had been collapsed. The door slid closed behind Anakin and the ledge they were standing on shuddered. Padme lost her balance and began to fall, but Anakin grabbed her arm. Anakin grabbed onto the wall and began pulling her up.

"Hang on Padme," he said, as he pulled her up. She climbed up and clung tightly to him, before kissing his cheek.

"Good catch," she said. He smiled briefly.

"It's safe to say that we can't go down," he said.

"How about across?" she asked, as she pointed to the ledge on the other side, complete with another door.

"That'll do," he said, as he took the grappling cord from his belt. He tossed it up and secured it to a high beam above them. Padme wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swung them over to the other side.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched from his suspension ring, as two guards pushed his eldest son back into the room. His lip was bloodied and a bruise was forming on his face. Obi-Wan stumbled and the guards dragged him to the ring next to Qui-Gon. They secured his arms and then turned on the blue suspension field.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right? Who did this?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He has escaped, dad. He's working for the Sith," Obi-Wan said.

"Who?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Me..." a voice said. Qui-Gon turned his head, as a cloaked glared at a stunned Qui-Gon.

"Hello...Master," Xanatos said.

"Xanatos..." Qui-Gon snarled.

"Not a very welcoming greeting for your former apprentice," Xanatos said sarcastically.

"How did you escape prison?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The Sith offered me my freedom and a chance at revenge if I pledged my loyalty to them. It was an offer I could not refuse," Xanatos replied.

"The Sith will use you and then kill you when they're done with you," Obi-Wan said.

"Shut up Kenobi," Xanatos snapped.

"He's right Xanatos. You don't want to do this," Qui-Gon said.

"You still don't get it, old man. You can stop your preaching. Your sentence will be carried out soon," Xanatos replied.

"Sentence?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, you've been charged with espionage and sentenced to death in just a few hours. Geonosian justice is swift," Xanatos said, as Jango walked into the room.

"We have a couple of intruders," Jango said, as he turned on the Holo monitor. Qui-Gon grimaced, as the image of his youngest son and future daughter-in-law came up.

"Well, well, what a pretty couple they make. Let's bring them here to join our fun. I don't believe Anakin remembers me, so I would like to introduce myself to him and his beautiful companion," Xanatos said.

"Already taken care of. Watch this," Jango said, as they walked through the hallway. Jango flipped a switch on the control panel. Ray shields surrounded the two young people. Anakin and Padme cried out in pain, as bolts of electricity shocked them and rendered them unconscious.

"No!" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cried. Xanatos laughed.

"Damn you Xanatos. You can do what you want with me, but leave my children alone!" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Now...what would be the fun in that?" Xanatos asked sarcastically, as the guards came dragging Anakin and Padme into the room. They laid the two young people on the ground. Anakin groaned in pain, as he started to come around. Anakin looked up at the man standing over them and slowly pulled Padme into his arms. She moaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, now that's a great story. Qui-Gon, why don't you tell him the story and I'll fill in the gaps," Xanatos said, as he reached down and yanked Padme to her feet.

"Let her go!" Anakin cried, as he prepared to lunged at the man, but was stopped by another pair of ray shields that surrounded him.

"Thank you Jango," Xanatos said, as he placed a pair of shackles around Padme's wrists and neck.

"Dad, who is he?" Anakin asked.

"He was my first apprentice," Qui-Gon revealed.

"But I thought Ben was your first apprentice?" Anakin asked.

"I am a mistake to him. He doesn't like to talk about me. Go on Master, tell him about all the bad things I've done," Xanatos taunted.

"It is true Ani, he was my first padawan. I took him as my apprentice when Ben was just five. Things were fine until Xanatos neared adulthood. His father, who gave him up to the Jedi, began requesting visits from his son. Xanatos began going home to see him. His father had become quite unbalanced and began filling Xanatos with lies about the Jedi," Qui-Gon said.

"The Jedi stole me from my father!" Xanatos claimed.

"No Xanatos, your father couldn't be bothered with an infant and when he found out that you were Force sensitive, the Jedi could not take you fast enough," Qui-Gon replied, before continuing.

"He would act out and became increasingly unbalanced as a result of these visits with his father. The Council had no choice but to ban Xanatos from seeing his father," Qui-Gon said.

"You tried to keep us apart, but you couldn't." Xanatos replied.

"He's right, we couldn't. Xanatos ran away from the Temple and I went to retrieve him. We battled and Xanatos touched the dark side, nearly killing me. Fortunately, Master Yoda sensed danger and sent Master Shaak Ti, who saved me. After Xanatos' actions, the Council expelled him and exiled him to his home planet where he was never supposed to leave," Qui-Gon said.

"But that didn't stop him. He broke out of confinement and returned to the Temple to try and cause more chaos,"

"Yes and imagine what I found when I arrived. It had not even been a month since my expulsion and you had already taken Ben as your padawan! You pushed me out, so you could train your son!" Xanatos accused.

"I did not plan for things to happen that way! Originally, my father planned to take Ben as his apprentice, but you willingly gave in to the dark side and I had no choice but to suggest you be exiled. You were dangerous, as you so proved in your plot when you snuck back to Coruscant. Bant, Luminara, and Shaak Ti were almost killed by him...and he attacked Ben and nearly killed him as well. He was out of control and it took Master Windu and your grandfather to detain and arrest him," Qui-Gon said.

"Oh, but it doesn't stop there. It gets even better, kid," Xanatos replied.

"Your old man saw that I was sent to Kessel. It was like being tossed into the depths of Sith hell. When I finally escaped that prison, I learned that my dear old Master had remarried and spawned another brat. So, I decided what better way to enact my revenge, then kidnap his new family and kill them," Xanatos said.

"Yes, he kidnaped you and your mother when you were barely two years old. It was the worst day of my life," Qui-Gon said, as he recalled that day...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi headed to class on what began as a normal afternoon. He heard a couple people chuckle as he passed and rolled his eyes. He turned around and observed his baby brother toddling clumsily after him. Obi-Wan sighed and knelt down. He chuckled, as the very blonde little boy practically leapt into his arms. Obi-Wan hugged him back and hoisted him up._

"_Onna go wif you," Anakin said. Obi-Wan ruffled his blonde hair. _

"_Now Ani, we've been over this. You can't come to sparring class with me," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_Plwease..." Anakin pleaded, staring at Obi-Wan with his big blue eyes. Fortunately, his step-mother saved him, before he became victim to Anakin's pout, which usually ended up letting him get his way...except with Shmi._

"_There you are Ani. You get away from mommy so fast," Shmi said, as Obi-Wan handed him to her. _

"_Mama, onna go wif Ben," Anakin whined. _

"_Sorry baby, not today. We're going to go home. Then daddy and Ben will be home in a few hours," Shmi said, as she kissed his head. Anakin pouted his lip out, until he spotted his father and grandfather round the corner with Mace Windu and Shaak Ti. Anakin grinned and pointed his little finger. _

"_Daddy! Papa!" Anakin called, as he squirmed in his mother's arms. Shmi let him down and he ran to his father, who caught him and hoisted him into his arms. Qui-Gon chuckled and Yan ruffled his grandson's hair. _

"_Hello Ani," he said. Shmi approached and kissed her husband. _

"_Hello darling. Did everything go well?" Qui-Gon asked. Anakin had just had a check up in the healer's ward and his midichlorian count was taken, since it would be time for him to begin schooling with the other younglings when he turned three. _

"_It went fine. He is very healthy and Bant said the results will be in later today," Shmi said, referring to the test. _

"_Good, we have a short Council meeting and then we'll be home," Qui-Gon said, as he handed Anakin back to her. _

"_Okay, we will see you soon," Shmi said, as she kissed him._

"_Wave goodbye Ani," Shmi said. _

"_Bye bye," Anakin waved his hand, as he and his mother headed for the speeder. They arrived home a while later and Anakin went running to his room to play with his toys, while Shmi set to starting dinner. Sometime later, she noticed that Anakin was very quiet. She could usually hear him when he as playing, for he was not at all quiet. _

"_Ani?" she called. When she received no answer from her little boy, she became concerned and went to find him. As she walked into the living area, she gasped in horror. A strange man had her son and was covering his mouth, while tears streamed down his cheeks. _

"_Hello Mrs. Jinn..." the man said. _

"_Who...are you?" Shmi asked nervously. _

"_Your husband might have told you about me. I'm the disappointment he doesn't like to talk about," the man said. _

"_You're...Xanatos," Shmi replied. _

"_Very good Mrs. Jinn. Now, if you will kindly come with me, the brat will stay alive," Xanatos said. _

"_Please don't hurt him...he's just a baby," Shmi cried. Xanatos pointed his blaster at her. _

"_Get in the speeder now," he ordered. Shmi did as he asked and Xanatos shoved the child into her arms. Shmi cradled her frightened son, as Xanatos sped off. _

"_Bad! Bad!" Anakin kept screaming at Xanatos. _

"_Make that blasted child shut up or I'll do it permanently," Xanatos threatened. _

"_Ani...quiet down baby, please," Shmi pleaded with him. _

"_Mama scawed?" he asked, as he watched his mother cry. _

"_I'm all right baby," she tried to assure him. Anakin kissed her cheek. _

"_Daddy come," Anakin told her simply...and she hoped he was right. _

* * *

_Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi came bursting out of the sparring gym in a frenzy. _

"_Padawan Kenobi, where are you going?" Adi Gallia called. _

"_I'm sorry Master, but something is wrong with Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, as he ran to find his father and grandfather. It did not take too long, for they were already on their way to the landing pad._

"_Dad, I sensed a disturbance in the Force," Obi-Wan said. _

"_Yes, we felt it too. Your mother and Anakin are in trouble," Qui-Gon said, as the three of them hopped into the nearest speeder and followed where their senses led them. _

* * *

_Xanatos parked the speeder and then began dragging Shmi across the landing pad toward his ship. _

"_What do you plan to do with us?" Shmi asked._

"_I plan to use you for my revenge. Surely my old Master will be completely devastated after he learns of your deaths," Xanatos said. _

"_Oh no...please. Do what you...want with me. Just don't hurt my baby," Shmi pleaded. _

"_Shut up and get on the ship," Xanatos ordered, as he began shoving her up the ramp. _

"_Let them go Xanatos!" Qui-Gon called, as they arrived._

"_See mama, daddy come," Anakin said. _

"_Get on the ship!" Xanatos screamed at her. But when he saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan coming at him, he pressed his blaster tightly to Shmi's temple. _

"_How does it feel knowing that your lovely new wife and brat are about to die right before your eyes, Master?!" Xanatos said viciously. _

"_You will not kill them Xanatos," Qui-Gon stated. _

"_Oh, but I will," he replied. Before he could fire, Dooku Force pulled the blaster from Xanatos' grip. _

"_It's over Xanatos," Qui-Gon said. _

"_Like hell it is," Xanatos said, as he ripped Anakin away from Shmi and shoved her down the ramp. Qui-Gon caught her and Obi-Wan ran up the ramp after him. _

"_Let him go Xanatos!" Obi-Wan demanded. _

"_Come any closer and I'll crush his tiny windpipe!" Xanatos threatened. Anakin began coughing, as Xanatos constricted his airway. _

"_Stop it Xanatos! He's just a child! Obi-Wan screamed. Suddenly, Xanatos felt his Force choke on the boy being severed. The child was yanked out of his arms and into his grandfather's. Obi-Wan tackled Xanatos to the ground and placed him in a pair of stun cuffs. Dooku rubbed Anakin's back, as he coughed. _

"_Papa?" Anakin whimpered. _

"_Everything's all right now, Ani," Yan assured him, as Obi-Wan shoved Xanatos down the ramp. Xanatos glared at Qui-Gon. _

"_I hate you! I'll have my revenge!" Xanatos screamed. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And now, I will have my revenge. You had me locked up in that psycho asylum for all these years, but no more! You'll pay for the hell I went through! You and your sons!" Xanatos said.

"You brought everything that happened to you onto yourself," Obi-Wan said.

"Shut up Kenobi. Take them to the arena for their execution!" Xanatos ordered.

"NO...Anakin!" Padme pulled against her shackled, but Xanatos pulled her back by the neck chain.

"Sorry beautiful, but you'll be staying with me. I like you...a lot. I think I'll keep you," Xanatos said.

"NO! Keep your filthy hands off her!" Anakin yelled, as he was dragged away.

"Anakin!" Padme cried.

"Padme! Everything will be okay! We'll get out of this!" Anakin called to her.

"Come along, my dear. It is time for you to witness the demise of the Jinn family..." Xanatos said, as he tugged her along by the neck chain.

* * *

Xanatos dragged Padme onto the balcony that overlooked the arena.

"Well, well, so nice of you to join us, Senator," Nute Gunray sneered at her.

"You're supposed to be in prison!" Padme spat.

"Yes, but thank to me, he's here and his droid factories are operating again," Xanatos said, as he pulled her to the ledge, just as Poggle the Lesser began addressing the spectators. He condemned the three Jedi to death and they were each chained to a pillar in the center of the arena. Three gates opened and an Acklay came out of the first and Qui-Gon was its intended prey. Out of the second gate came a Reek and it headed for Obi-Wan. And out of the final gate came a snarling Nexu, which set its sight on Anakin. As the three Jedi prepared to fight for their lives, Padme could only look on helplessly, as the evil Xanatos held her captive...


	27. Battle of Geonosis

Disclaimer: It's all George's.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! And sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. It's a very bad habit of mine. :)

Forever Destined

Chapter 27: Battle of Geonosis

Obi-Wan pulled at his chains, as the Reek was prodded toward him. It had a hungry look in his eye that Obi-Wan didn't like one bit.

"So, what's the plan?" Anakin called to him.

"There is no plan!" Obi-Wan called back.

"There's always a plan. Dad always has one," Anakin called. Obi-Wan glanced over at his father.

"Well, I'd really like to hear it if you do," Obi-Wan called.

"Ani's right...of course I have a plan," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

"Well, would you mind sharing it and quickly?" Obi-Wan said nervously.

"The plan is to stay alive long enough until your grandfather gets here with reinforcements," Qui-Gon replied.

"Some plan," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Sorry I asked," Anakin mumbled, as he turned around and began climbing up the pillar, as the Nexu charged toward him.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Staying alive. Try it," Anakin replied.

"That's easy for you to say. If I climb up there, the Reek will just ram the pillar and knock me off," Obi-Wan said.

"So jump on him and ride him. You should be able to get control of him," Anakin called.

"Are you crazy?" Obi-Wan asked, but then thought about what he had just said.

"Don't answer that," he said. Anakin got a wild look in his eyes...a look that Obi-Wan didn't like.

"I've got an idea," Anakin said, as he began pulling against the chain that had him attached to the pillar, attempting to break the metal holding ring. The Nexu continued to try and jump up the pillar to get at its prey.

"Oh great...one of your ideas. Will you just hurry up!" Obi-Wan said.

"I'd like to see you break iron chains!" Anakin snapped back. Obi-Wan saw the Reek charging at him and gathered the Force underneath him.

"Well, here goes nothing. I've got a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said, as he leapt up and onto the back of the Reek. The metal ring holding him to the pillar snapped free and the Reek bucked wildly. Obi-Wan threw the chain around his neck to try and handle him, but he lost his balance and was bucked off. Anakin winced, as he watched the Reek run off, dragging Obi-Wan along behind him.

"He's going to kick my butt for that one," Anakin said, as he cried out, feeling the Nexu scrape at his feet. He kicked the beast in the mouth, but it was determined and leapt up at him with a surge of adrenaline. The creature took a vicious swipe at him, tearing through his tunic and jerkin, leaving several deep lacerations on his back. Anakin screamed in pain, as the creatures claws tore through his flesh. Focusing on the creature, he used the Force to shove it down. The Nexu landed on its back with a painful yelp. Anakin gritted his teeth in pain, as he went about getting free again.

"Little bastard," Anakin swore. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon had managed to break away from the pillar thanks to the Acklay cutting through his chain. He was now fighting it with an abandoned stave. Anakin knelt down on the pillar and began concentrating on the lock on the shackles. He felt them twitch slightly and strengthened his focus. He was well aware that the Nexu had recovered and was pacing back and forth, debating its next move. Anakin finally heard the lock snap open and he released himself from the chains. He looked up at the balcony where Padme was and was determined to get to her. Obi-Wan managed to calm the Reek with the Force and tried to ride him again. Once he got control, he bounded for the Nexu and trampled it to death. Anakin climbed down.

"Thanks Ben," Anakin said.

"You owe me baby brother. Go get Padme and I'll help dad," he said.

"Thanks, I owe you twice," Anakin replied, as he ran off, headed for the balcony where Xanatos held his beloved captive.

* * *

Padme watched, as Anakin got away from the Nexu and made his way toward her. She had been vigorously working on picking the lock on her shackles with a hair pin, while Xanatos was distracted by what was going on in the arena.

"Jango, stop that brat," Xanatos said.

"NO!" Padme cried, as Jango used his jet power to propel himself down into the arena. Jango fired his blaster at Anakin and the young Jedi dodged him. Padme watched, as Anakin kept avoiding Jango's attacks.

"Your Jedi is not so tough without this," Gunray taunted, as he patted the light saber on the stand next to him. Somehow, Padme knew she had to get that light saber to Anakin. She heard the lock click open and she glanced up at Xanatos who was watching Qui-Gon fight the Acklay with a satisfied smirk. She called out to the Force for help like Anakin had taught her.

"_You can do this baby. I need your help Padme," _Anakin told her through her bond. Padme took a deep breath. He was right; he needed her this time and she had to do something. Padme swung her arms up and hit Xanatos across the face hard. She threw the shackles on her wrists off, as he cried out in pain. She kneed him in the groin and then knocked Gunray down.

"Stop her you fool!" Xanatos cried. Gunray stumbled to his feet and grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" Padme screamed, as she kicked Gunray as hard as she could in his abdomen. Gunray was thrown back against the railing and the momentum from the kick sent him stumbling over the side...and to his death. Padme looked stunned for a moment, before she quickly recovered and grabbed Anakin's light saber. She looked over the railing and called to him.

"Anakin!" Padme said, as she tossed it down to him. Anakin called his saber to him with the Force and ignited the blade.

"Let's make this a fair fight, Fett," Anakin said, as he dropped into a defensive stance.

"You don't scare me kid," Jango replied. Anakin heard Padme scream and Jango laughed evilly and fired his flame thrower. Anakin evaded it and then blocked Fett's blaster bolts with his saber. Anakin grit his teeth in determination, as Jango charged at him again...

* * *

Padme screamed, as Xanatos grabbed her by the hair and shoved her to the ground. Xanatos pulled her up and slammed her back against the railing.

"That was...a really big mistake," Xanatos growled at her.

"Go to hell!" Padme spat at him.

"Oooh...you are a feisty one," Xanatos said, as he held her arms and looked her up and down.

"Take your hands off me, you bastard," Padme growled. Xanatos tugged her by the neck chain and spun her around so she could watch the battle.

"First, your going to watch the demise of your lover and then you're going to pay for that little stunt you just pulled," Xanatos said, as held her arms tightly.

"If you think for one second that Fett stands a chance against Anakin...then you're in for a grave disappointment," Padme snapped. Xanatos laughed in amusement.

"Such confidence in the man you love...how truly touching. But even if the little whelp does get by Jango, I assure you that he will not get past me, my dear," Xanatos hissed in her ear.

* * *

Qui-Gon jabbed at the Acklay with the stave, successfully shoving it between the monster's teeth. His smile disappeared, when the monster's jaws snapped it in two like nothing. Qui-Gon ran and hopped on the back of the Reek with Obi-Wan. But now, the Acklay was not their only worry. Droidekas rolled into the arena and set aim on them.

"This is not good," Obi-Wan said.

"It would be a wonderful time for father to finally get here," Qui-Gon mentioned.

Anakin expertly blocked blaster bolts from both Fett and the droidekas that had ganged up on him. Fett laughed, as he raised his hand and signaled to the natives. The gates of the arena opened, revealing a sea of droids.

"Do you think you can block us all, foolish Jedi?" Fett sneered. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon were all surrounded by the army of droids.

"Still so confident in your beloved?" Xanatos asked. Padme turned her head and glared at the evil man.

"How could you do this?! Qui-Gon is a wonderful man who raised and cared for you!" Padme said.

"No, Qui-Gon destroyed my life!" Xanatos yelled.

"No, you did that yourself. You're pathetic," Padme spat. Xanatos wrapped his hard around her neck.

"You would be wise to watch that tongue of yours, Senator. If I'm not mistaken, it has made you the target of just about every bounty hunter in the galaxy," Xanatos taunted.

"It would be even wiser for you to take your hands off my granddaughter," a deep voice said. Xanatos smirked.

"Well, well, Count Dooku himself. How nice of you to join us," Xanatos said, as he ignited his saber and held it in front of Padme.

"Let her go, Xanatos," Dooku ordered. Xanatos wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders. Padme sunk her teeth into his arm and he shoved her into the railing.

"Little bitch," he screamed in pained anger. Padme screamed, as the railing broke and she went through it. Padme hung onto the edge and looked down at the long drop.

"Damn you Xanatos," Dooku said, as their sabers clashed. Xanatos laughed evilly.

"Hold on Padme," Dooku said, as he blocked Xanatos' strike.

"Yes Padme, we don't want you to fall," Xanatos taunted, as he slashed at Dooku.

* * *

Anakin was backed into the center of the arena with his father and brother, who were still on the Reek. Jango laughed evilly and shot the Reek in the head. The beast fell over dead, dumping Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan off its back.

"Surrender Jedi...and I might let you live," Jango taunted. The snap hiss of a light saber sounded and a purple blade extended.

"This party is over," Mace Windu said, as he arrived. Dozens of light sabers were ignited at that moment, as the arena was surrounded by Jedi. Mace tossed two light sabers to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Hundreds of Jedi descended into the arena behind the Jinn family. Suddenly, Anakin's attention was pulled away by Padme's terrified scream.

"PADME!" he screamed, as he saw her dangling from the balcony above them.

"ANI! Help me!" she called.

"Hang on Padme!" he called, as he pulled out his grappling cord.

"Ani...I'm slipping!" she cried.

"No!" he cried.

"Hey Anakin, this will work better!" Aayla called to him, as she tossed him an ascension gun.

"Thanks Aayla!" Anakin called, as he fired the gun and it carried him up. Just as Padme lost her grip on the edge, he wrapped his arm around her waist and caught her.

"I've got ya angel," he assured her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, taking a relieved breath. Suddenly, they both cried out in immense pain, as Force lightning hit them both, thanks to Xanatos. The cord broke, sending them both falling to the ground.

"NOOO!" Dooku screamed, as he turned his attention away from Xanatos. This is exactly what he wanted, as it diverted Dooku's attention from him. Dooku reached out with his hands to slow their fall as best he could. Finally, they landed softly as possible in the sand. Anakin helped Padme up.

"Are you both all right?" Dooku asked, as he landed beside them.

"We're fine, thanks grandfather," Anakin replied. He nodded and handed a blaster to Padme.

"Thanks," she replied, as they ventured off to help the rest of the Jedi in the battle against the droids.

Qui-Gon shed his cloak, as it caught fire, thanks to Jango's flamethrower. Jango fired several blaster bolts at Qui-Gon who blocked them. Jango used his jet power to propel himself over Qui-Gon's head and landed behind him. He shot at Qui-Gon, who ran at him while blocking every single blast. Qui-Gon spun around and his saber whisked through Jango's neck, beheading him. Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly, hating that he had to kill the man, but knowing there was no other way, especially if they were going to keep Padme safe. From the balcony, young Boba Fett looked on in mourning at his father's death. Meanwhile, in the arena, the Jedi numbers continued to fall, as the droids vastly outnumbered the Jedi. Gradually, the Jedi were forced together into the center of the arena. The droids surrounded them and Xanatos raised his hand for them to stop.

"Surrender Master Windu and your lives, at least some of them, will be spared," Xanatos said.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Xanatos," Mace replied.

"Then I'm sorry. Kill them," Xanatos ordered. The droids raised their weapons again, preparing to fire on the small group of Jedi. Padme stayed close to Anakin's side, as their situation seemed increasingly grim. Suddenly, they heard something from above.

"Look!" Padme pointed. Four large transports descended into the arena, bringing Master Yoda on one of them. Hundreds of Clone Soldiers began firing upon the droids. Xanatos saw the situation was deteriorating and he quickly headed out on a swoop bike.

"Come on, we need to follow him!" Qui-Gon said, as he and Obi-Wan hopped on a transport, while Dooku stayed behind to help the others.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called. Anakin pulled Padme along with him, as they boarded the transport.

"Follow that man!" Qui-Gon ordered. The Clone pilot swerved around explosions and blasts from the droid ships and canons.

"Aim for the fuel cells!" Anakin called to the Clone. The soldier shot one of the canon's fuel cells, causing it to implode.

"Good call Ani," Qui-Gon said. The ship shuddered violently, as they had several near misses from other canons. Suddenly, one got too close and the ship jolted sharply on it's side. Padme lost her grip on Anakin hand and fell out, hitting the sand hard. She rolled several feet down a hill, until she finally stopped and fell unconscious.

"PADME!" Anakin screamed, as he jumped down into the sand after her.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called.

"They'll be fine. We need to keep going or Xanatos will get away!" Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded when he saw that Anakin had landed safely and was running toward Padme.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rushed into the hanger after Xanatos. Waiting for them however, were hundreds of battle droids. Thinking quickly, the two Jedi dodged behind some storage containers.

"Blast! How the hell are we supposed to get through all these droids?" Obi-Wan said.

"Patience Ben," Qui-Gon replied.

"Hands up Jedi," one of the droids said. Seeing that they were surrounded, the two Jedi extinguished their sabers and slowly walked out.

"You fools fell right into my trap," Xanatos laughed.

"So, I suppose you'll kill us now. Then what will you do Xanatos? You will get your revenge and then you will be at a loss as what to do with yourself. The Sith cannot be trusted," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, I know, for I am aspiring to be more than just a Sith lackey or assassin. You see, I will be the new apprentice soon," Xanatos said.

"So, you plan to kill Darth Maul then," Obi-Wan stated.

"Well, I will if I have to, that is if your youngest doesn't have what it takes," Xanatos smirked evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Maul has gone to confront Anakin and get his own revenge against the brat for taking his arm. I believe he plans to take the brat's head as a consolation prize...that is if Maul does fowl it up and get himself killed. If the kid kills him, it will save me the trouble. If not, then I'll kill him myself and you'll be burying your youngest son. It's a win, win situation for me," Xanatos taunted.

"You're sick Xanatos. You need help," Qui-Gon said.

"Save it old man. I'll be leaving now. Kill them," Xanatos said, as he boarded his ship.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drew their sabers and began fighting off the droids. Fortunately, Mace, Yoda, and Dooku arrived moments later and they destroyed the droids.

"We have to get back to the desert. Maul has gone to confront Anakin," Qui-Gon said. The other men nodded, as they headed for the transport.

* * *

"Padme! Padme, are you all right?!" Anakin called, as he knelt down beside her in the sand. She whimpered, as she began to come around.

"Ani...what happened?" she asked.

"You fell from the transport. Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"I...I don't think so. Just a little dazed," she replied, as he helped her sit up.

"Thank the Force. I was so worried," he said, as he kissed her hair.

"I'm fine," she replied, as he helped her to her feet and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, but then her eyes widened and her entire body tensed, as she stared at the figure over Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin," she said, nudging him to turn around. The figure dropped his cloak, revealing his horrifying tattooed visage and horned scalp.

"Stay back Padme," Anakin said, as he pushed her off to the side. Maul launched at him, double ended crimson saber blazing. Anakin's sapphire saber hummed to life, blocking the Sith. Furiously, the Jedi and the Sith clashed at a breakneck pace, trudging through the sand, as they fought. Anakin expertly dodged and defended against Maul's vicious slashes, as he fell deeply into Soresu, his brother's signature fighting style. Anakin waited for the right moment and slashed Maul's saber in half, taking him down to just one saber. Maul snarled and decided he would take more drastic measures against the Jedi, noticing Padme who watched nearby.

"You're going to pay for giving me this..." Maul hissed, as he flexed his metal arm.

"You're just mad, because you got beat by a kid, right?" Anakin taunted. Maul growled.

"You took something from me...perhaps I should take something from you!" Maul growled, as he glared and Padme. She grabbed her throat, as he began choking her with the Force.

"NOOO!" Anakin screamed, as he lunged at Maul, toppling him to the ground. His Force choke on her was released, as Anakin began punching him. She dropped to her knees and gasped for air, watching the battle continue. Maul wrapped his metal hand around Anakin's neck, trying to choke him as well. The Sith Lord shoved his feet into Anakin's chest, kicking him off. He Force pushed Anakin back and the Jedi went falling down a sandy hill. Anakin landed on his back and Maul jumped down after him, snarling with a malicious look.

"Time to die, Jedi scum. This will teach you what happens when you cross a Sith!" Maul said, as he ignited his crimson blade again, preparing to drive it through the young Jedi's heart. Padme's hands shook, as she plucked her blaster from the sand. Shakily, she stumbled down the hill and fired her blaster. Maul had never even remotely considered her to be a threat, so he was completely unprepared when the petite young woman pumped his chest full of blaster bolts.

"Get away from him!" Padme cried fiercely. Maul looked at in stunned horror and raised his arm, preparing to launch Force lightning at her even as he died. Anakin wasted no time and jumped to his feet, catching the Force lightning with his saber and absorbing it. Anakin spun around and drove his saber through Maul's heart. The Sith Lord slumped dead to the sand. Padme dropped her blaster and ran clumsily down the hill, before throwing herself in Anakin's arms. Anakin caught her and lifted her off her feet, as he hugged her tightly, while she buried her face in his neck.

"You saved my life Padme," he told her.

"I...couldn't let him take you away from me," she cried into his chest.

"Shh...I'm fine, thanks you to, my angel," he told her, as he tilted his head and slanted his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. Padme linked her arms around his neck and moved her lips desperately over his in a several deep, sensual kisses. Their lips met again and again, until they felt the wind and sand stir around them. They held each other close, as they watched the transport land. Qui-Gon jumped out and ran to them.

"Are you both all right?" Qui-Gon asked, as he noticed Maul's body behind them.

"We're fine dad," Anakin replied.

"You defeated him," Qui-Gon said, with a smile.

"Actually, it was Padme who shot him and saved my life. I just made sure he was finished," Anakin replied, as he smiled softly at her. Qui-Gon's eyes widened.

"You?" he asked her.

"I don't think he considered me a threat and he was going to kill Anakin, so I shot him. He didn't see it coming. I guess that will teach the Sith not to underestimate a woman in love," she replied, as she smiled at Anakin. Qui-Gon chuckled and hugged them both.

"Come along, let's get off this Force-forsaken sand box. It reminds me too much of that awful place your mother used to have to live before I found her," Qui-Gon said, as he ushered them to the transport. About an hour later, the small group of Jedi were aboard Padme's Nabooan cruiser.

"So, it's okay to return to Coruscant?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Fett is dead and so in Gunray. The majority of the threat against Padme should decrease now...especially since they've gotten just what they have wanted," Qui-Gon replied.

"A war," Padme said.

"We're afraid so darling," Dooku replied. Mace Windu sighed deeply, as he entered the sitting area where they were with Master Yoda behind him. They all turned to them expectantly, as they sat down.

"You just spoke with the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We did and it is not good news," Mace replied.

"Hard to hear, this will be, for all of you," Yoda said, looking in particular to Padme. She squeezed Anakin's hand, trying to calm the storming emotions inside her.

"What did our good Chancellor have to say?" Dooku asked, recalling the conversation he'd had months ago at Anakin and Padme's engagement party.

"_I would certainly hate to see it come to war. Nothing would break my heart more than to see your young grandson shipped off to one of those awful planets and torn away from the woman he loves,"_

"I'm afraid that the battle at Geonosis has escalated the conflict with the Separatists. They have declared war on the Republic and battles are breaking out across the galaxy. I am afraid in your absence Senator, Representative Binks put forth a motion to give Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers. We believe your naive employee was coaxed into it, believing it would solve the dire situation the Senate faced with the Separatists. The motion has passed. The Republic is deploying its Clone Troopers to various parts of the galaxy to fight against the Separatists. The Chancellor has charged the command of the Clone troopers to the Jedi. The Clones will be leaving in four days...and will have to have Jedi Commanders appointed to them by then," Mace said sadly.

"Deeply troubling this war is. Jedi we are, soldiers we are not," Yoda said regrettably.

"I am deeply sorry milady, but there is no way we can exempt any Jedi from duty. Anakin will be going as Obi-Wan's second in command with the military rank of Commander. Obi-Wan, you will be commanding your own battalion as General, as will Qui-Gon and most of the other Masters and Knights. For now, we are keeping the younger padawans out of this. Senior padawans, however, will be going as well.

"Four days?" Padme asked.

"Deeply sorry we are, milady. Want this, we do not. A choice, we do not have," Yoda said, as his ears bent in sadness. Anakin squeezed her hand tightly, as they let the implications sink in. He was going to marry the woman he loved...and then he was going off to war. They were going off to fight a war that none of them believed in. A war that they all believed could have been avoided and they didn't know when or if they would return. And he knew he cared not about himself, but about the pain and sadness Padme would live with everyday. She would not know if he was okay or when he would return to her. He would not be there to hold her in his arms at night or kiss her good morning.

"Begun the Clone Wars have..." Yoda said in despair.


	28. A Jedi Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 28! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 28: A Jedi Wedding

It was a nine hour journey back to Coruscant from Geonosis. Not long after their short meeting, everyone retired to get some sleep since it would be morning on Coruscant when they arrived home. After they showered and Padme put bacta on the scratches Anakin had got from the Nexu, they both got some much needed sleep. This was a welcome thing since there would be no rest when they arrived home, for they were going to married at sunset that very day, since no time could be wasted. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the darkness in their bed chambers. He snuggled closer to her and kissed her hair.

"It's time to get up, isn't it?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, we'll be landing in about an hour," he replied, as he slowly raised the lights to a dim glow. Padme yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked.

"I've been ready for today for a long time. I can't wait to be Mrs. Skywalker," she said with a dreamy smile, as she cuddled against him.

"We should get dressed. We have a very busy day ahead of us," Padme said.

"I suppose you're right," he groaned, as he got out of bed. They got dressed and went out to greet the others, as they prepared to land.

* * *

Darth Sidious waited on the private landing platform for the arrival of what should have been Maul, but wasn't. He had felt his apprentice die and now his hired assassin, Xanatos was coming to report to him. Xanatos' cloak swirled , as he stepped down the ramp, before kneeling before Sidious.

"Rise my friend," Sidious ordered and he obeyed.

"Maul was killed," Sidious stated.

"Yes master, Skywalker killed him. But there is good news; the war has begun," Xanatos said.

"Maul's death is unfortunate. I shall have to train a new apprentice," Sidious said.

"Master, if I may be so bold, I request that you take me as your apprentice," Xanatos stated.

"You Xanatos? You feel you have what it takes to be a Sith Lord?" Sidious asked.

"I do Master. Take me as your apprentice and we will bring the Jedi to their knees!" Xanatos clenched his fist.

"Had it not been for the Clones, I would have killed them all," Xanatos said.

"Yes...very well Xanatos. You will train as my new apprentice. But should you fail me, then I will have to replace you," Sidious said.

"Thank you Master...I will not fail," Xanatos replied.

"See that you don't. From this day on, you shall be known as Darth Seditious," Sidious declared.

"Thank you, my master," he replied.

* * *

The landing pad at the Senate had been a nightmare when they landed. Holonet had swamped them and fired questions a mile a minute. Painstakingly, they had waded through them and managed to board a private transport that took them to Dooku's penthouse where the rest of their family waited. Shmi threw her arms around her husband the moment she saw him. Qui-Gon hugged her tightly and kissed her softly. Elana greeted her husband with a hug and kiss as well.

"Aunt Padme! Uncle Anakin!" Ryoo and Pooja came bounding toward them. Anakin and Padme hugged their nieces, before Sola practically knocked them both down with hugs of her own. After she hugged them, she surprised Obi-Wan with a hug as well.

"We were so worried about all of you," Sola said.

"We missed you Master Obi-Wan!" Ryoo said to the man that she would soon be a padawan to.

"Well, I missed you as well Ryoo and you too Pooja," Obi-Wan said, as he knelt down beside the children. Shmi and Elana hugged both their boys and Padme, before they ushered everyone to the dining room.

"We've got breakfast ready. You all must be starving," Shmi said. They agreed and sat down to breakfast, as a family. Sadly, they knew it would be a while until they were all at the same table again, since Anakin and Obi-Wan would be among the first Jedi to ship out. But no one was going to allow that to spoil this happy day...

* * *

After breakfast, Anakin and Padme were separated for the day to prepare for the wedding. Anakin was taken to the Temple where his finest Jedi robes were being pressed. He would spend the day accepting well wishes from his friends and Masters while Padme was readied back at the penthouse. After a little sisterly time with Sola, Padme showered and began to prepare for the happiest day of her life. Padme sat very still at the vanity in her white undergarments, as Elana applied a light amount of make up to her face. It was subtle and enhanced her natural beauty. Next, they began fixing her hair. They let her natural curl flourish and brought the sides up and to the back of her head. They secured the hair at the back of her head with a decorative clip that matched her dress. They let two curls hang beautifully at the sides of her face to complete the hairdo. After her hair and makeup were done, Shmi and Elana helped her slip into her white shimmer silk dress. The straps were silver and very thin. The collar came down in a v shaping over her bosom in a heart shape and the skirt flowed around her. A silver beaded design adorned the dress and it shimmered in the light. Elana secured her sheer veil on her head and pulled it over her face. Both women stepped back and smiled brightly at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful, darling," Shmi said. Padme looked down shyly.

"Thanks," she replied.

"You really do sweetheart and I am so proud that I get to call you my granddaughter," Elana said.

"Thank you," Padme replied, as she swallowed her tears. There was a knock at the door and Sola peeked in.

"Can we come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Padme said. Sola and the girls were all dressed in matching light blue gowns. Sola was her maid of honor, Ryoo was carrying the rings and Pooja was the flower girl.

"You look pretty, Aunt Padme," Pooja said.

"Thank you Poojy," Padme replied.

"Oh Padme, you really do," Sola said in awe.

"Thanks Sola," she replied.

"Well, it's about time. Yan has probably sent the transport to pick us up," Elana said.

"Are you ready baby sister?" Sola asked. Padme nodded.

"More than ready. I can't wait and I'm so glad you could be here," Padme said, as she hugged her sister.

"Me too," Sola replied.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine stood on the balcony at the Senate building overlooking the arrival of hundreds of transports carrying Clone Troopers. The troops marched in perfect formation, as he and several other Senators, including Bail Organa watched. Bail could not believe that the Republic suddenly had this army that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He lowered his head in sadness, wishing that it had not come to this. Slowly, he and the other Senators went back inside. He and a few of Senator Amidala's closest Senator friends were attending her wedding at the Temple. Chancellor Palpatine was also attending.

* * *

Anakin stood nervously at the entrance to the Temple gardens. Padawans, Knights, Masters, and even people from the Senate took their seats to witness him marry the woman of his dreams. To say he was a little nervous was an understatement, but his father had assured him that it was completely normal. The gardens were decorated with the Temple's most beautiful flowers and a large white archway stood brilliantly over the altar where Master Jocasta Nu would marry them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see his father and brother there.

"It's time to take your place. Are you ready?" Qui-Gon asked. Anakin nodded and his father hugged him and straightened his robes.

"I'm proud of you Ani," Qui-Gon said.

"Thanks dad," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan patted his back, as he walked to the altar. Next, the Council members minus Yan and Qui-Gon filed in and took their seats near the front. Once they were seated, Obi-Wan escorted Shmi and Qui-Gon escorted Elana to their seats. Anakin rolled his eyes, as he noticed that his mother was already crying and his grandmother was close. Obi-Wan took his place next to Anakin as the best man, as Sola slowly walked down the aisle and took her place on Padme's side. Ryoo and Pooja were next. Ryoo waited impatiently, as Pooja carefully dropped flowers to the garden floor. The music intensified and everyone stood, as the bride entered on Yan's arm. Anakin was stunned to speechlessness, as she approached him looking like the angel that she was. She reached the altar and Yan released her arm, as she took her place beside Anakin and Yan took his seat next to his wife. Jocasta Nu smiled at the young couple before proceeding with the ceremony.

"Friends, family, fellow Jedi, we are gathered here today to join Anakin Skywalker-Jinn and Padme Amidala in the bonds of marriage. This union has already been blessed by the Force and today we bless it in the eyes of our Republic law," she smiled and paused before continuing.

"Master Yoda, do you and the other members of the High Council sanction this union with your blessing? Jocasta Nu questioned. Master Yoda nodded his head and stood up on his chair.

"We do. Blessed by the Council, this union is. Brought them together, our great Force has. Joined together for eternity they shall be by the bonds of love and matrimony. Separate them, anyone or anything cannot. Proud to sanction this union, the council is," Yoda announced, before sitting down.

"Let it be known that this union is sanctioned and blessed by the Council. Join hands and recite the vows you have written for each other," Jocasta Nu said, as she nodded to Padme first. She took a deep breath and began.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed of being the princess in the fairy tales that I would read. I dreamed of being the princess who met a kind, handsome prince that came into her life and swept her off her feet. I dreamed of a prince that would save me from the traditions I'd been born into and a life a unhappiness. For a long time, I thought it would always just be a fleeting dream, until that night you walked into my life. Before you, on the outside, I was this stoic faced Senator who figured if she didn't let anyone in, then she couldn't get hurt. But inside, I was still that little girl with dreams of meeting her prince. Being with you; being loved by you is more wonderful than any dream I could have ever imagined. You make me feel loved and beautiful and those are things I had not felt much of before I met you. I love you so very much and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me. You are my life, my heart, and my very soul. And I will love you for all time," she finished. He blinked back tears and brought the back of her hand to his lips, as he kissed it. He looked deeply into her amber specked brown eyes, before he began.

"I had a good life here in the Temple and a good home life too. I know I was very lucky, especially since I know it was not like that for you. But as I got older, there just seemed like there was something missing from my life. And I knew it was you the moment I laid eyes on you. Up until then, I was incomplete, because half of my soul was missing. You are that other half, Padme, and there is nothing in this galaxy that I would not do for you. I know I cannot erase your painful past, but I can promise you that I will love you, take care of you, and cherish you for all time. I can promise you that I will protect you with my life and let no harm come to you. And I can promise that I will love you for eternity and that we will be together forever. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Padme, my beautiful angel," Anakin finished. Padme carefully wiped away a couple of tears that had slipped down her cheeks. Jocasta Nu smiled warmly at them.

"The rings please," Jocasta requested. Obi-Wan and Sola each handed a gold-silver wedding band to both Anakin and Padme.

"Anakin, do you take Padme as your wife?" Jocasta Nu asked.

"I do," Anakin replied.

"Place the ring on her finger as a symbol of that love and commitment," Jocasta Nu said. Anakin did as she instructed.

"Padme, do you take Anakin as your husband?" she asked.

"I do," Padme answered.

"Place the ring on his finger as a symbol of that love and commitment," she said. Padme did as she instructed. Jocasta Nu smiled at them.

"By the powers vested in my by our Republic and the Jedi Council, I pronounce you, now and forever, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Jocasta Nu announced. Anakin carefully lifted her veil and their lips met eagerly in a tender, loving kiss. There was applause from their guests, before Ryoo and Pooja went skipping down the aisle. Obi-Wan escorted Sola and Anakin and Padme were last. The wedding party and guests headed for the atrium where the reception would be held.

* * *

Anakin and Padme accepted hugs from their family, as the festivities began.

"We love you both so much. We're so proud," Shmi said.

"We love all of you too. This is the happiest day of our lives," Padme replied.

"She's right and I believe it is some sort of tradition that the bride and groom share the first dance. So, Milady Skywalker, may I have this dance?" he asked. She giggled.

"You may, Knight Skywalker," she replied, as she let him lead her to the dance floor.

"You know, that looks like a very good idea, Sola. May I have this dance?" Obi-Wan asked. Sola blushed and accepted his hand.

"I'd love to Ben," she replied, as he led her to the dance floor.

"Oh Yan, they look so happy," Elana said, as she watched them and happened to spy Chancellor Palpatine talking with Bail Organa and Shaak Ti.

"Ohh, that man has a lot of nerve coming here to celebrate with us when he's just waiting to rip our grandsons away from us and send them off to his Force forsaken war! I have half a mind to go over there and tell our good Chancellor exactly what I think of him!" Elana said angrily.

"Now darling, as entertaining as that would certainly be, this is neither the time nor place. However, I do believe I owe my beautiful wife a dance," Yan replied. Elana smiled and let herself be lead onto the dance floor. Qui-Gon and Shmi soon joined them as well. Padme exchanged dances with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yan, Bail, several of the other Council members and even Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin danced with his mother, grandmother, several of the female Jedi, including Shaak Ti and Sola as well, before he found Padme in his arms again. After much dancing, the wedding cake was cut and the toasts began with fine red wine for the adults and sparkling cider for the padawans. The evening wound down and it became time to see the bride and groom off. Anakin and Padme only had a total of three days until Anakin was shipped off to an unknown location. Their honeymoon would be spent in the tourist section of Coruscant, which had fine hotels, parks, museums, restaurants, and markets. Anakin and Padme were staying in a very high end hotel in the honeymoon suite that Dooku had sprung for them. Everyone lined up on either side near the exit to the landing pad, making a pathway for the newly weds. Anakin lifted Padme into his arms and carried her toward the exit. Their family and friends tossed rose petals on them as they passed by. Anakin placed her on her feet and they waved to everybody, before they boarded the private transport that would take them to the hotel.

* * *

Inside the transport, Padme sat across his lap, her lips locked in a passionate kiss with his. She sighed happily, as his lips traveled down her neck, before kissing back up to her lips. Padme held his face in her hands and stroked the hair away from his eyes, as she looked adoringly into those beautiful sapphire gems. They stared into each other's eyes for several silent moments, as they let their hearts speak, for there were no words to express the what they were feeling. Padme tilted her head and planted her lips on over his. He responded eagerly and allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth and glide along his own. Their lips moved passionately, deeply, and sensually over each other's, as they became lost in their love. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the hotel. Check in was quick and it was not long before they arrived at their room where the bags had already been delivered. Anakin lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. The door slid closed and locked behind them and Anakin set her down on her feet.

"Why don't you get the wine, while I change into something much more appropriate for our wedding night and I'll meet you in the bedroom," she suggested.

"Nothing would be more appropriate. I can help you with that," he said, as he tugged at the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Patience my love...I have something special in store for you. I'll only be a few minutes," she said, as she winked at him, before taking her bag with her to the fresher. He grabbed the wine and a couple of glasses and headed to the bedroom where they would spend their wedding night expressing their undying love for each other...

* * *

Much, much later, they softly kissed and caressed, as they bathed in the incredible afterglow they'd created by their intense, beautiful lovemaking.

"Oh Ani...that was..." she couldn't find the words.

"I know. There aren't words to describe that. Amazing doesn't quite do it justice," he replied, as they lay entangled together.

"I love you so much," she said, as she idly traced the lines on his bare chest. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"I love you too, sweet angel," he replied. He felt a couple tears splash on his skin and quickly looked at her to see what was wrong.

"Padme? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so afraid," she sobbed. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't be crying on our wedding night. This is supposed to be the happiest...night of our lives. It's just...I'm so scared that you will not come back to me," she cried.

"Hey, we can't think like that, baby. I will do everything in my power to always come back to you, Padme. And I will fight like hell to end this stupid war so I never have to leave your side again," he promised, as he kissed her softly.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said, as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't be sorry my love. You have every right to be upset and I wish things were different. But until I leave, I'm going to spend every waking moment holding you, kissing you, and making love to you," he replied, as he slowly kissed her.

"Promise?" she asked. He smiled gently at her and rolled her onto her back.

"Promise," he replied, as his lips descended on hers again. Padme responded eagerly and they let their passion consume them once more...

* * *

Three days later, they stood on the landing pad where the transport waited to take them away to some Force forsaken planet to fight a war that none of them believed in. Elana and Shmi hugged Obi-Wan and Anakin tightly, both freely crying.

"You better take care of each other," Shmi made them promise.

"Yes, and you better both come back or I'll come after you myself," Elana cried.

"We'll be okay grandma. We'll look out for each other; we always do," Ben replied. Qui-Gon hugged his sons.

"You both better be careful out there. I don't think we could bare to lose either of you," Qui-Gon said.

"We will dad," Anakin replied.

"We will work tirelessly to find an end to this terrible war and bring you boys home. Please be careful out there," Dooku said. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded. Obi-Wan knelt down beside Ryoo and Pooja and they hugged him tightly.

"We'll miss you Master Ben," Ryoo said.

"I'll miss you too Ryoo. But you'll learn a lot from Master Yoda and the others until I come back," Obi-Wan replied, as he stood up. Sola hugged him tightly and then blushed a little at her forwardness.

"You better come back or we're all going to be very disappointed," she said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I will be back Sola, I promise," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin took Padme's hands in his own and squeezed them tightly. She sniffed and smoothed her hands along his leather jerkin.

"You look so handsome, but then you always do," she said, as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. He brushed them away, while fighting his own. How was he ever going to get through the empty days and lonely nights that he would spend without her? She threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I don't want to let you go," she sobbed.

"I know angel...I know. Going is the last thing I want to do. I will come back to you...I promise, no matter what," he said, as tears slipped down his cheeks. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved desperately over each other's, as they attempted to memorize each other's taste. The kiss ended all too quickly for either of them, as Anakin forced himself to leave her arms. Obi-Wan placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder, as they slowly walked to the transport. Anakin looked back one last time at his beautiful wife, before he got on the transport. As the transport took off, Padme broke down sobbing in her mother-in-law's and sister's arms...


	29. Long Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 29! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 29: Long Separation

Anakin lay in his sleeping bag by the fire at their campsite. He fingered the locket around his neck and stared at the picture of them together that was inside. He remembered when Padme insisted that he take it with him the morning he left...

* * *

_Flashback...five months earlier..._

_Anakin kissed her passionately, as they shared their last private moments together. In just a few minutes, they would be leaving for the Temple and he would be leaving for the outer rim. Padme took her locket off and put it around his neck. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked. _

"_I want you to take it with you," she replied. _

"_Padme, this is your grandmother's locket. I can't take this," he said. _

"_Yes you can, because now you have to come back to me so you can give it back," she replied. He caressed her cheek. _

"_I will come back to you angel...I promise. But I'll wear the locket to so I can look at your beautiful face everyday and then be here to place it around your neck again when I return," he told her. She smiled and kissed him softly. _

"_I guess...we should get going," she said sadly. He hugged her tightly and slowly led her to the room's exit..._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

Anakin's reverie was broken by the annoying padawan that had just come back to camp. Of all the Jedi teams Anakin and Obi-Wan could have been paired with, they had somehow wound up with Siri Tach and Feris Olin. Anakin and Feris loathed each other with a passion. Feris was completely jealous of Anakin and an all around jerk. He was a couple years older than Anakin and still a padawan with no end in sight to apprenticeship. He was a suck up, but not a very good one obviously, as Anakin was fond of saying. This was one of many reason for Feris' jealousy. He loathed the fact that Anakin had been Knighted before him. He idolized Obi-Wan for some odd reason and his older brother couldn't stand the padawan either. But he could tolerate him better than Siri.

"Geez Skywalker, you look like a lovesick puppy. You look at that stupid locket every night," Feris complained.

"I miss my wife," Anakin bit back, as Obi-Wan and Siri came back to camp.

"Yeah, I heard she's been pretty vocal in the Senate. I heard people saying that she'll end up dead by the end of this week at this rate," Feris joked. Anakin took it seriously of course and Feris got a laugh out of it, as the Knight's face turned white.

"You're so predictable," Feris goaded.

"That is not funny Feris," Obi-Wan scolded sternly.

"I apologize, Master Kenobi," Feris said.

"Apologize to Anakin, not to me," Obi-Wan replied. Feris snorted and refused.

"You're just pissed off, because I had to save your ass out there again today," Anakin told him.

"I didn't need your help 'Hero With No Fear'. I wonder what the Holonet would think if they knew their hero whined and whimpered about missing his woman every night!" Feris said..

"Stop it! We are all on edge and this is not helping!" Siri said.

"Siri is right. You need to check your attitude padawan. Like it or not, Anakin is a superior to you. This kind of attitude will not get you any closer to the trials," Obi-Wan chided.

"Yes Master," Feris obeyed and wisely closed his mouth. Usually, he and Anakin tried to avoid each other. But Feris didn't like being rescued and certainly not by Anakin.

"We should all get some sleep. We need to be up early for a Council meeting in the morning," Obi-Wan said. They all agreed and bunked down by the fire for the night.

"Good night, angel," Anakin whispered, as he clutched the locket.

* * *

Padme sat on the sofa in her apartment with her sister Sola. She had come home from the Senate, upset as usual and now was indulging in a sweet piece of shuura fruit dipped in chocolate sauce. These days, Padme Skywalker found herself craving the sweet treat more than usual.

"Feeling better?" Sola asked with a smile, as she noticed how Padme glowed. Padme nodded and rubbed her swollen belly. She was five months pregnant with she and Anakin's first child. Anakin didn't know yet, since she hadn't been able to speak to him in a little over three months. Plus, this was not something she wanted to tell him over the Holocom.

"Yes, this baby definitely has Anakin appetite," she rolled her eyes playfully, as she saw a speeder land on the veranda. She recognized it as her father-in-law's.

"They probably heard about my little disagreement with the Chancellor," Padme said. Sola smiled.

"They are so attentive. You are lucky to have them," Sola replied. Padme smiled and nodded.

"I am, but they are here for you too," Padme replied, as she stood up and groaned a little.

"Back pain?" Sola asked.

"The worst, but I think I will take it over the morning sickness. I am glad that most of it subsided after my first trimester," Padme replied.

"Well, if your pregnancy is anything like either of mine, it will return in your third trimester," Sola said. Padme stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Thanks a lot," she replied.

"Hello darling," Shmi said, as she came in and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Hi mom," Padme said.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked.

"Pretty good, just a little back pain lately," Padme replied.

"Oh, Sola mentioned that, so I stopped by and asked Bant about that and she gave me these," Qui-Gon said, as he handed her a bottle.

"They are vitamins that should help with the pain. They're completely safe for the baby," Qui-Gon replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Thank you," Padme said, as she hugged him.

"Sweetheart, we heard you got upset with the Chancellor today? What has he done now?" Shmi asked. Padme sighed.

"He announced today that he is holding a gala tonight to celebrate the latest victory in the war. When he asked me if I was coming after the session ended, I answered him no. I told him that I did not see a reason to celebrate," Padme replied.

"Well, I agree. We do not have anything to celebrate until our boys come home," Shmi said.

"I agree. But he has insisted that I at least make an appearance," Padme said.

"Yes, he has asked that we attend as well. It seems he likes to rub it in my face that both my son's are out there," Qui-Gon replied.

"Well, at least I will not have to attend alone then," Padme said.

"Well, I don't care what our all mighty Chancellor says. You are pregnant and we will make our appearance. But I'll not have you wearing yourself down unnecessarily," Shmi said. Padme nodded. At that moment, Captain Typho walked in.

"Senator, forgive me for interrupting. But there is a Darred Janren here requesting to speak to your sister. He seems quite angry," Typho said. Sola looked up.

"He must have received the divorce finalization papers," Sola said.

"You don't have to see him, Sola," Padme told her.

"No, I will speak to him and allow closure on this matter. But I will not be alone with him," Sola said. Padme nodded.

"You may let him come up Captain, but warn Mr. Janren that he will remain civil, lest he wishes to be thrown out," Qui-Gon advised.

"Yes sir," Typho nodded. A few moments later, an angry Darred stormed into the apartment. He slapped a stack of papers down and glared at her.

"It would be wise for you to keep your distance, Mr. Janren," Qui-Gon warned.

"This is between me and my _ex_ wife," Darred spat.

"We have nothing between us any longer, Darred. Our divorce is final and you have no business here," Sola said calmly.

"Yes I know, I received these just a few days ago. The whole village can't stop talking about your disgracefulness. And about your whore of a sister who has got herself knocked up by a Jedi! You've disgraced the Naberrie's and their name will never recover from the shame that you have brought them," Darred said.

"It wouldn't have had to be this way. And watch your mouth when you speak about my sister. She was not 'knocked up', as you so put it. She is married and they have conceived their first child. You've been here five minutes and you haven't so much as asked about your own children, because you don't give a damn about them! We have nothing more to say to each other," Sola said. Darred raised his hand to her, but Qui-Gon's words stopped him.

"Lay a hand on her Mr. Janren and you will be arrested for assault. I will see to it personally that the charge sticks and you will receive no less than three years in prison," Qui-Gon said. Darred lowered his hand and glared at Sola.

"I hope you'll be happy here Sola, while your parents' lose their farm. No one wants to have anything to do with them, because of their daughters," Darred said.

"Then perhaps mother and father will finally realize what kind of place our village really is. There are many other places they can build their farm where no one will judge them. In fact, I can think of a few villages that would be happy to do business with the parent's of a well-known Galactic Senator. Mother and father will be fine if they choose to be fine. Padme and I have done what is best for us and they should too. We are done," Sola said sternly.

"Captain Typho, please see Mr. Janren out and make sure he leaves the premises. He is no longer welcome in this building," Padme ordered.

"I will see to it personally milady, with pleasure," Typho said, as he grabbed Darred's arm. Darred shrugged him off and stormed out with Typho following him to make sure he left. Sola sighed in relief.

"It's over Sola. He can't hurt you anymore," Padme promised.

"I know and I'm glad. I still worry about mom and dad though, even though they don't deserve my worry," Sola replied.

"Mom and dad have done this to themselves and only they can fix it," Padme told her. She nodded in agreement. Padme sighed, as Dorme walked in.

"I know you're not looking forward to this milady, but if you are to attend tonight's gala, then we must prepare you," she said. Padme nodded.

"Very well," she replied. Shmi hugged her.

"We will be back in an hour to pick you up, darling," she said.

"Thanks mom," she replied, as she followed Dorme to her bedroom.

* * *

The three senior members of the Jedi Council sat in their weekly meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. Dooku, Mace, and Yoda all looked at the Chancellor with a bit of disbelief.

"Chancellor, you cannot be serious about this?" Dooku asked.

"Of course I am serious, Master Jedi. The Separatists on Jabiim have suffered severe defeat at the hands of your grandsons. They are ready for possible negotiations and that is why I have decided that I will send six Senators there to the capital city of Ja'aal to begin negotiations. A cease fire was negotiated a few hours ago by Master Kenobi. His team will serve as security during the negotiations. With that being said, I believe Senator Skywalker will be perfectly safe under her husband's protection," Palpatine said.

"I have no doubt that my grandson will protect his wife and the other Senator's. I just believe sending her in her state is not wise," Dooku replied.

"I must agree with Master Dooku. Senator Skywalker's condition will continue to become more fragile as her pregnancy progresses. I am not sure Anakin will feel right about Padme coming to a war zone, no matter how badly he will want to see her," Mace said.

"Now, my friends, my Senators will not be near the battle zone. They will arrive safely in the capital and stay in a very secure location in which they will be perfectly safe. In addition to Senator Skywalker, Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Bel Iblis, Aks Moe, and Orn Free Taa will attend. I will inform them each individually tonight at the gala I am hosting to celebrate the victory on Jabiim. I hope to see you there," Palpatine said. The three Masters nodded.

"Yes Chancellor, be there, we will be," Yoda said reluctantly.

"Very good. If you will excuse me now, I must prepare for tonight," Palpatine said.

"Of course Chancellor," Mace said, as the three Jedi excused themselves.

* * *

Padme sipped at her non-alcoholic beverage, as the evening droned on. She had just spoken to Chancellor Palpatine about the negotiations on Jabiim that were being held in two days. She was thrilled that she would finally be reunited with her husband, but her family was concerned about her going. They knew she'd be perfectly safe once she got to Anakin, but it was before then that they were worried about. But the Chancellor had made his decision and the good thing about it was that she would be reunited with her husband in just a few nights. And then, she'd finally be able to reveal her pregnancy to him.

"Well, well, so it is true," a male voice said. Padme turned and glared at the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Padme demanded, as she glared at Palo.

"Chancellor Palpatine offered me a position as a personal aide and I accepted. So, I guess that means you'll be seeing a lot of me. I see that what they say is true. You're pregnant with his spawn," Palo said. Padme grit her teeth.

"Do not speak about our baby like that! And stay the hell away from me!" Padme said. Palo smirked.

"Poor Padme. Her husband is off to war and she knows not if she'll ever see him again," Palo goaded. Padme raised her hand and smacked him across the face, taking him completely off guard. Padme was not usually one to make a scene, but it definitely drew attention.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Dooku asked, as he approached.

"I will be, as soon as I don't have to look at him anymore," Padme said.

"You have been warned to stay away from her. I suggest you heed that warning," Dooku told him sternly. Palo glared at them both, before he stalked off.

"How could Palpatine even consider hiring that...that womp rat!" Padme huffed.

"Why does our good Chancellor do anything that he does nowadays," Dooku replied.

"I'll have to agree there," Padme said, with a sigh.

"Padme, are you all right?" Shmi asked.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just tired," Padme said, as she placed a hand on her belly and smiled.

"The baby knows when I'm agitated I think. He's kicking like crazy," she said, as she placed Shmi's hand on her belly.

"Goodness, that is an awful lot of kicking," Shmi said.

"You're still insisting that it's a boy? Bant said that she couldn't tell yet in the first ultra sound," Qui-Gon said, with a smile. Padme returned his smile.

"Motherly intuition," Padme replied.

"She's right darling, I knew Anakin was a boy," Shmi replied. Qui-Gon and Dooku shook their heads in amusement. Padme sighed.

"I can't wait to tell Ani. He's going to be so happy. What...what if he can't be here when I go into labor? What if he's still off fighting?" Padme asked.

"As you near your due date, we will do everything in our power to bring Anakin back and place him on leave," Qui-Gon assured him. Padme smiled and nodded. She knew that they would.

"I think we've fulfilled our commitment for the evening. We should take you home so you can rest sweetheart," Shmi suggested.

"I agree. Let me get your cloaks," Qui-Gon said, as he ventured off. He returned a few moments later and the four of them slipped out.

* * *

"Hi, how was the gala?" Sola asked, as she closed the book she was reading and set it down.

"Boring and completely horrid. Palo showed up," Padme said, as she flopped down on the sofa and took her shoes off and began rubbing her swollen feet.

"Why in the world was Palo there?" Sola asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine has foolishly hired him as an aide. He made a point to bother me, as usual," Padme said.

"And just when you hoped to be rid of him," Sola said.

"I did find out that I will be seeing Anakin in a few days," Padme replied.

"Really? They're coming home?" Sola asked. Padme frowned.

"I wish, but no. I will be going to Jabiim with five other Senators to participate in negotiations with the Separatists. Obi-Wan's team will serve as our security," Padme replied.

"That still sounds dangerous," Sola said.

"It is probably, but at this point, I will do anything to see my husband. This has been the hardest and longest five months of my life. I need him Sola and I don't care if we are reuniting on a war torn planet, I just need him," Padme replied. Sola nodded in understanding and stood up.

"Come on, you look uncomfortable in that gown. Let me help you out of it since I told Dorme she could retire," Sola said. Padme stood up and followed her.

"Thanks Sola," Padme said, as she followed her sister to the bedroom.

"Besides, I thought we could play that truth game," Sola said. Padme groaned.

"Why do you insist on playing that game?" Padme asked.

"It's a lot of fun. Come on Padme, let's get in our pajamas and get some chocolate and have a little sisterly time," Sola said.

"Oh okay. But every time we play that game, all your questions seem to steer toward my sex life," Padme said, as Sola unzipped her gown, while Padme undid her hairpiece.

"That's because you are the only one of us that has a sex life and a very active one," Sola replied, with a cheesy grin. Padme rolled her eyes, as she shed the gown and put on a long sky blue nightgown.

"Come on baby sister, let's go get that chocolate," Sola said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Padme said, as her sister headed for the kitchen. Padme looked at herself in the full length mirror and rubbed her growing stomach.

"Just a couple days my little angel and we'll be with daddy," Padme said. She felt a thump inside her womb and smiled brightly, before she went to join her sister...

_In the next chapter, Padme and her colleagues arrive on Jabiim..._


	30. Negotiations on Jabiim

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 30: Negotiations on Jabiim

The Republic cruiser, the _Intrepid_, sped through hyperspace en route to Jabiim. Inside the conference aboard their ship, the six Republic Senators were locked in a heated debate. Orn Free Taa slammed his hand on the table.

"We cannot give into the Separatists demands!" The Twi'lek Senator of Ryloth argued.

"I think we are far past the time for negotiation. If they have attacked us, then they should be destroyed!" Ask Moe of Malastare argued.

"No, that is the very reason we are being sent. An opportunity for negotiation has risen and we have the chance to end this senseless violence," Bail Organa of Alderaan argued.

"Senator Organa is right. If we can end this war through negotiation, then we must do so," Padme Skywalker of Naboo stated.

"I think you're hardly in a position to be objective, Senator Skywalker," Orn Free Taa sneered at her.

"Yes, I have personal reason why this war should end. But I will remain objective and listen to all sides of the argument. You however, only seem interested in your own point of view, which happens to be one that is lining your pockets!" Padme retorted.

"Just what are you implying, Senator?" Orn demanded.

"I am implying that people are dying, Senator! And this means we must put a stop to it!" Padme argued.

"And this coming from a Senator who is in bed with the Jedi...literally," Ask Moe retorted.

"Senator Moe, you are out of line," Bail argued.

"I agree. The fact remains that we have negotiations to oversee. It would be in the best interest of the Republic to end this war through peaceful means," Mon Mothma agreed.

"We are getting no where with this argument," Bel Iblis said. Padme sat back in her chair with a frown. She had a very bad feeling that these negotiations were going to implode right before them. No, she couldn't think like that. She had to end this conflict. She could not bear anymore time apart from her beloved husband. She could not bear the thought of him going off into anymore battles. She ached for his loving embrace and his wonderful kisses. There was a knock at the door and a young officer stepped in.

"Senators, the Captain will be bringing us out of hyperspace momentarily he has asked that you return to the cabin and strap in," the young man said. Padme's heart fluttered, as she knew it would only be minutes now before they were reunited...

* * *

Anakin waited impatiently on the landing platform, as the Republic Cruiser landed. Once the ramp dropped, Anakin and Obi-Wan, followed by Siri and Ferris followed them over to greet the Senators.

"Senators," Obi-Wan greeted formally, as Mon Mothma and Bel Iblis stepped off first. Bail and Padme stepped off next and Anakin caught her, as she threw herself in his arms. It was completely unprofessional, but neither cared. Anakin hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"I've missed you so much, angel," he whispered to her.

"I've missed you too," she replied, as she planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Feris rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm trying to keep my lunch down. Can't you do that in private?" he asked. Anakin set her down on her feet.

"Shut up Feris," Anakin snapped at him.

"Senators, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your quarters," Obi-Wan said. Anakin picked up her travel case and they followed behind.

"You all have a couple hours to rest and freshen up before dinner is served in the dining hall," Obi-Wan said. Each Senator found their designated room and Anakin led Padme to hers. The door shut behind them and their lips met in a searing kiss. Anakin helped her out of her cloak, as he plundered her mouth. Padme moaned into his kiss and melted in his arms. After five months apart, they were starved for each other.

"Ani...I have something wonderful to tell you," Padme said.

"What is it?" he asked. She smiled brightly and placed his hand on her swollen belly that was hidden by her Senatorial gown.

"Ani...I'm pregnant," she told him. Anakin's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face.

"Oh Padme...this is wonderful!" he exclaimed, as he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed lightly and he placed her on her feet again. Anakin placed his hand on her belly and Padme felt a thump in her womb. A look of child-like wonder washed over Anakin's face and Padme giggled.

"That's right little one...daddy's here," she said.

"I wish I could have been there for you during the first part of your pregnancy," he said.

"I know, me too. But mom and dad and everyone else have taken really good care of me," she replied. Anakin sunk to his knees and placed a kiss to her belly.

"I'm going to end this war, little one. You won't grow up in a war torn galaxy, I promise," Anakin said. Tears welled in her eyes, as she watched him talk to their unborn baby.

"I bet mom and dad are thrilled. Grandmother and grandfather too," he said. She beamed.

"Ecstatic," she replied. He stood up and swept her into his arms.

"I love you Padme. I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you too, my love," she replied, as he carried her to bed...

* * *

Their lips met again and again in a passionate array of kisses.

"Oh Gods...I've missed you," Anakin rasped, as he furiously nipped at her neck. He had survived all the hells of war to come back to her. She slipped the shirt off his shoulders and discarded it to the floor. She marveled at the hard, delicious muscle that defined his entire torso.

Anakin laid her on the bed, before joining her. He carefully shifted his weight over her and resumed kissing her lips. Padme moaned into his kiss, as she felt his hands begin to roam. He found the edge of her gown and began pushing it up. Padme sat up and kissed him, as he worked her out of the dress Eventually, he managed to push it over her head and discarded it onto the floor. Suddenly, Padme became very self conscious. She was not exactly feeling beautiful these days, but Anakin was mesmerized by her. He touched her swollen belly, where their child was growing.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he told her, sensing her anxiety about her condition.

"You don't have to say that Ani," she replied. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"But it's true and I love you more than anything angel," Anakin replied.

"I love you too Ani," she replied, tears threatening to fall. Anakin leaned down and kissed her lips again, as their passion and starvation for each other consumed them after five long months apart...

* * *

Anakin watched his wife get ready for dinner with a smile. He felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy at the moment. Not only did he have the most beautiful wife ever, but in a few short months, they would bring their first child into the world. She embodied that pregnant glow he'd heard about and there was a contagious smile on her face. She wore a semi-formal dress in a beautiful soft pink color. The dress flattered her pregnant figure, making no effort to hide the swell of her stomach, unlike the bulky Senatorial gowns did. He came up behind her and placed her grandmother's locket around her neck. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, as he kissed her deeply. Slowly, they broke the kiss and Padme rested her head against his chest. She inhaled his intoxicating, masculine scent and sighed contentedly.

"How surprised do you think Obi-Wan will be when he finds out he's going to be an uncle? Padme asked. Anakin smiled.

"I'm sure it will be priceless, though I think he's pretty much figured he's going to be an uncle before he's a father," Anakin replied.

"Well, let's go, because I'm starving...or at least he is," Padme said, indicating the baby.

"You mean she," he insisted.

"No, it's a boy," she replied.

"You have no proof," he retorted.

"I do. It's my motherly intuition," she answered.

"That's not proof," he replied.

"Are you questioning my intuition?" she asked. He sidestepped her question.

"I could look if you want...you know, with the Force," he said.

"No," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so," she responded.

"That's not a reason," he protested.

"It is if I say it is. Surely you don't want to continue such a fruitless battle that you cannot win," she replied.

"I'm a Jedi. There is not a battle I cannot win," he responded.

"Except against me," she replied.

"You don't fight fairly. You use your feminine charms against me," he stated.

"So, we agree on that. You are no match for me," she said playfully.

"Nope. I can kill Sith Lords and take down armies of droids, but I am bested by a gorgeous 5'2", one hundred pound angel. How pathetic am I?" he joked.

"You're not pathetic at all. You're my handsome, adorable, sexy Jedi husband and I love you very much," she replied, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I still can't look, can I?" he asked, referring to the baby.

"No, I want to find out at the same time. Perhaps, we can find a credible healer in the compound who will perform an ultrasound for us. It is time for another one anyway, even though I'd rather have Bant perform it. But I also want you to be able to see them too," she replied.

"Let's do that first chance we get then. I can't wait," he replied., as he kissed her softly. There was a knock at their door. Anakin grinned.

"There's uncle Ben now," Anakin said, as they walked to the door hand in hand. Anakin opened the door and they stepped out. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, as he looked at Padme. Anakin chuckled.

"You're..." Obi-Wan said, as she hugged him.

"That's right. You're going to be an uncle," she told him.

"Congratulations, baby brother," Obi-Wan said, as they began walking toward the dining hall.

"Thanks Ben," he replied, as the arrived in the dining hall where the other Senators waited.

"Congratulations to you both," Siri said.

"Another Skywalker, just what we don't need," Feris quipped. Anakin was about to retort, but Padme beat him to the punch.

"Excuse me padawan Olin, but I don't like your attitude, nor do I care for your disrespect toward my husband. He is a higher rank than you, after all and a great Jedi. Furthermore, I don't appreciate you implying that this baby will be anything but a blessing. My baby is going to have me best father any child could ask for. So, unless you can say something kind, padawan Olin, then perhaps you should not speak at all," Padme said. Bail Organa tried to hide a chuckle with a suspicious cough. Siri and Obi-Wan didn't attempt to hide their amusement, nor did Anakin. The padawan reddened in embarrassment, before he quietly crept away and sat down. Siri sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry padawan, but you were asking for that," Siri told him. Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to her seat.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied, as he scooted her in to the table. Dinner was uneventful and after a few hours of socializing. Anakin and Padme returned to their room. Anakin chuckled, as they entered their room and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know how turned on I was when you told Feris off?" he said, as he began kissing her neck. Padme giggled.

"Did you like that, baby?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he replied.

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" she said playfully. He swept her into his arms and carried her to bed.

"Maybe, I will," he replied, as he carried her to bed...

* * *

Somtime later, they lay entwined together and she rested atop his sweat slicked chest, as they bathed in the afterglow. Padme looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. Anakin kissed back passionately and held her close in his strong arms.

"Sleep has not come easy since you've been away," she said.

"It hasn't for me either. I daresay it has been scarce. Only my dreams of you have helped lull me to sleep," Anakin replied.

"I don't think we will have trouble sleeping tonight," she smiled.

"We never do when we're together...the way it should be," he smiled back.

"Good night, my handsome husband," she whispered, as she cuddled against him.

"Good night, my beautiful wife," he replied. Sleep came quickly and easily in the comfort of each other's arms...

* * *

The arguing and bickering had been going on for four days now. It was wearing heavy on Padme and the other Senators, as well as the four Jedi present. No agreements could be reached that would satisfy both sides. Ask Moe and Orn Free Taa were particularly difficult, as they were both Loyalists to Palpatine.

"This arguing is getting us no where. I suggest we take a three hour recess and convene back here at O 300 this afternoon," Bel Iblis suggested. That was the only thing they could seem to agree on and the meeting adjourned. The Separatists leaders stalked out of the conference room in anger. Padme stood up and sighed, as she walked out on to the terrace that over looked the city. Anakin followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and let him kiss her lips softly.

"These negotiations are a complete joke. Palpatine knew they would be. He just wanted to provide us with the false hope that we could end this war. It was a cruel joke on his part," Padme said bitterly.

"Unfortunately, the Separatists are not ready to admit defeat. We have not weakened them enough and therefore, their demands are still unreasonable. This war has shaken the very grounds upon which the Republic was built. Palpatine is destroying over ten thousand years of peace and democracy," Anakin said.

"And yet we can prove no malfeasance," Padme replied in frustration.

"We will angel. It is only a matter of time before we find the evidence we need," Anakin stated.

"And just what are you looking for?" she asked.

"The evidence that he is indeed in league with the Sith," Anakin said quietly.

"You think it could be that extreme?" she asked.

"I suspect that it could be and I am not alone in my opinion. Each and every day, Palpatine is afforded more power and the Jedi are weakened by the war," Anakin said.

"The Loyalists are gladly signing over the checks and balances. They outnumber the delegation of two-thousand by a slim margin. I fear the war may escalate if these negotiations fail, but what can we do? No agreement can be made with them," Padme said in defeat.

"They don't want to negotiate. We just have to keep searching for the proof we need that will bring all of this to an end. Corruption and deceit are rampant in the Senate, but we will find a way to bring an end to it...together," he gave her a soft smile. She smile back.

"Since we have some time, perhaps we can go to the healer's wing and see if we can get that ultrasound?" she suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," he replied, as they walked together, arms around each other's waists.

* * *

Padme sat on the exam table in a white gown that had been provided for her. They were in the exam room, waiting for the healer. A kind looking woman stepped in. She looked to be probably in her sixties, giving them the impression that she'd been practicing medicine for some time now. She eyed the young couple with a gentle smile.

"I'm Healer Nanda," she said kindly, as she examined her chart.

"It says here you'd like an ultrasound performed," the healer stated.

"Yes ma'am," Padme answered.

"How far along are you, dear?" she asked.

"Five months and one week," Padme answered.

"And is this strapping young man the proud father?" she asked. Anakin smiled.

"Yes ma'am, I am," he replied.

"Hmm...it says here that you are not citizens of Jabiim," the Healer stated.

"No, we are visitors here for the negotiations," Padme answered.

"Yes, I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Senator Padme Skywalker. We're legal citizens of Coruscant, Naboo, and Serenno," Anakin answered. The healer's eyes widened a bit.

"_The_ Anakin Skywalker? The Hero With No Fear?" she asked. Anakin frowned and blushed a little. He really didn't like that title.

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly.

"Well, it is an honor to aide you and your wife, Jedi Skywalker. You saved our little world and Jabiim is indebted to you," the Healer said, as she came next Padme and lifted the gown. She began rubbing a solution on Padme's swollen stomach.

"Aren't you the lucky lady," the elder woman said, with a smile. Padme grinned at her, as Anakin's blush deepened.

"Yes, I am," Padme replied. The Healer began performing the needed operations and soon, a blurry picture appeared on the screen in front of them. Anakin was in awe of the image of, as he laid eyes on their unborn child. He squinted his eyes though, trying to make out body parts.

"Oh Ani, there he is," she said.

"Are you sure it's a boy?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Here's his head and this is the rest of him. I think you can clearly see he's a boy," Padme said.

"Oh...yeah, I guess you're right," Anakin said, as he studied the image of his son in awe.

"But what's that by his head?" Anakin asked. Padme squinted.

"I don't know," she answered.

"It's another head," the Healer stated. Anakin and Padme's eyes widened in surprise. The Healer chuckled and brought up another view. This time, it was from the other side of the womb.

"And there's the other one," he Healer said, as she focused the image.

"The other one?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, it looks like you are pregnant with twins, Senator Skywalker," the Healer responded.

"Oh Ani...twins!" Padme exclaimed. Anakin smiled and kissed her hair.

"Can we tell what the sex of this one is?" Anakin asked.

"Well, it looks like this one's definitely a little girl," the Healer answered.

"Both Padme, we're having both," Anakin said, with a laugh.

"I guess we were both right. Oh, just wait until everyone hears about this!" Padme exclaimed in excitement.

"You don't half do anything, do you Jedi Skywalker?" the Healer teased. Anakin reddened and Padme and the Healer laughed.

"Is the Temple ready for Twin Skywalker's?" Padme joked.

"Angel, they weren't ready for me, so this will completely take them off guard," he replied jokingly. She giggled.

"I've heard the stories. You were a handful. We are in a lot of trouble," she replied. He smiled slyly at her.

"Sola's told me stories about you too. I daresay you were quite a handful yourself," he said, thinking about those implications.

"We really are in a lot of trouble," Anakin said. Padme giggled.

"Congratulations to you both," the Healer said.

"Thank you," Padme said, as she began dressing, as the healer exited. Anakin helped her into her Senatorial gown and zipped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Can you believe it? Twins?!" she said in excitement.

"I'm so happy Padme. And everyone else will be too. I love you," he said, as he hugged her tightly.

"And I love you," she replied, as he spun her around.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat something before we have to be back in the conference room," he suggested.

"Sounds good. We're starving," Padme said, indicating the babies. Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist, as they headed for the dining hall. After a meal, they returned to the conference room and the fruitless negotiations resumed.

* * *

The ramp dropped on the odd looking ship that had just docked on the landing platform at the main station on Jabiim. The sound of clamping could be heard, as a bulky figure clanked down the ramp. The being looked to be almost entirely made of machine, except for the beating organ behind his metal chest plate and the ability it had to breath air. A cloaked figure approached and the metal monstrosity and it bowed to its Master.

"Master Seditious, how may I serve you?" he asked. Xanatos motioned for him to rise.

"Welcome, General Grevious. Negotiations between the Separatists and the representatives from the Republic Senate are still meeting as we speak. The Senators are being guarded by four Jedi. I want them all killed. Then, you will transport the Separatist leaders to the droid factory on Cato-Neimodia. There, you will wait for more instructions from Master Sidious or myself," Xanatos said.

"I will not fail, my Master," Grevious responded.

"See that you don't. Kenobi and Skywalker are powerful. Do not underestimate them. I must leave at once and return to Korriban on my Master's orders. Contact me with your report as soon as you arrive on Cato-Neimodia," Xanatos ordered.

"Yes Master," Grevious obeyed. Grevious sneered evilly, as he stared at the compound in the distance.

"More Jedi light sabers for my collection. The galaxy will tremble in fear at the mention of my name, after I kill The Negotiator and The Hero With No Fear," Grevious said evilly, as he headed for the nearest transport...


	31. Failed Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 31! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 31: Failed Negotiations

"Your demands are outrageous! You are in no position to make these kinds of demands!" Ask Moe yelled.

"And your proposed sanctions on us are unreasonable!" Rune Haako of Cato-Neimodia argued.

"Those are the sanctions Chancellor Palpatine has put forth," Ask Moe said.

"If you cannot abide to them. Then these negotiations are pointless," Orn Free Taa said.

"Delegates please! I assure you that we can reach a compromise," Padme pleaded with them.

"You are deluding yourself, Senator Skywalker, if you believe we will ever concede to your incompetent Chancellor's sanctions. You should watch your back, Senator. There is still quite a price on your head on my home planet, because of Viceroy Gunray's death at your hands," Rune Haako accused.

"You are out of line...again, Representative Haako. Everyone in this room knows that the Viceroy was responsible for the attempts on her life and that Gunray was killed in her own self defense, for he was the one trying to kill her. Clearly, you are admitting your involvement by threatening her. Another cross word toward her and I will arrest you for conspiracy to commit murder," Anakin said.

"You don't have the authority, Jedi scum!" Rune spat.

"I assure you, he does, Representative Haako. You really are not in a position to make demands. Jabiim has been liberated. It is time you conceded this endless fight and negotiate terms, which we can all live with," Obi-Wan said. Rune Haako smirked evilly.

"There will be no concession today, Jedi...only your death!" Rune yelled. Suddenly, the door to the conference room was torn off its hinges and sailed into the room. Anakin reacted quickly and stopped the dangerous object in mid air, floating it harmlessly away for any people. The four Jedi were puzzled, as to why they had not sensed anything. But the moment the assailant stepped through the door, they knew why. He was almost entirely machine. And Anakin knew exactly who this metal monstrosity was.

"General Grevious," Anakin growled. The General was already responsible for the deaths of five Master and Padawan teams on various planets. He was ruthless and very skilled in killing Force users, despite having no Force abilities of his own. Anakin saw the trail of bodies that lined the hallway, as Grevious had made his way here.

"Jedi scum!" Grevious snarled, as he raised his saber and struck at Feris. The padawan blocked him, but Grevious shoved his metal foot into the young Jedi's abdomen. Feris cried out in pain, as he was thrown into a wall. Grevious swept his saber around and down on the frightened Ask Moe, beheading him. Padme cried out in horror and buried her face in Anakin's sleeve. Siri and Obi-Wan blocked Grevious' way to the other Senators.

"Anakin...get them to safety!" Obi-Wan called, as he and Siri blocked several blows. Anakin helped a winded Feris up and the padawan shrugged him off.

"I don't need your help Skywalker," Feris growled.

"Shut up and get moving," Anakin said, as he shoved him toward the exit.

"Senators, please follow Feris," Anakin said, as he took personal guard of his wife. Anakin and Feris led them to the Healer's ward and into a safe room where some of the staff had taken refuge.

"Feris, you stay here and guard them," Anakin said, as he prepared to return and help Siri and Obi-Wan.

"You think that just because I'm a padawan, I'm going to stay here..." but Anakin cut him off.

"That's exactly what I think! I don't have time to argue with you!" Anakin yelled at him.

"Ani, be careful!" Padme pleaded.

"I will," he answered, before kissing her quickly and leaving them. Padme watched the door nervously, hoping her husband would soon return to her. Sensing their mother's worry, she felt the twins kicked as if they were trying to reassure her that their daddy would be all right.

* * *

Anakin ran into the atrium where they'd managed to draw Grevious. Anakin winced, as heard a painful metal clang, as Grevious' metal fist connected with Obi-Wan's jaw. Anakin ignited his blade and flipped in front of his brother, who Grevious was hovering over. Siri and Obi-Wan pulled themselves up and attempted to catch their breath, as Anakin went one on one with Grevious.

"Anakin Skywalker...I would have expected someone with your reputation to be older," Grevious taunted.

"General Grevious, you're shorter than I expected," Anakin retorted.

"Foolish Jedi whelp...you are no match for me," Grevious said.

"You keep thinking that, General," Anakin retorted, as he slashed furiously at him.

"The stories are true. You are incredibly powerful. Too bad you fight on the wrong side," Grevious said.

"You're just another Sith pawn. When you've served your purpose, they'll destroy you. The Sith destroy everything, so it's you who fights on the wrong side," Anakin replied.

"Stupid boy. The galaxy will tremble in fear when I pry your light saber from your cold, dead hands and display it as my trophy...after I use it to slay your wife and unborn younglings..." Grevious taunted. Anakin clenched his teeth and slashed furiously at the General. Their sabers locked and they glared at each other.

"I'll never let you anywhere near them..." Anakin growled. Grevious chuckled at his reaction, as his arms split into two more arms, each wielding a light saber. He ignited all four blades and brought them down on Anakin. The young Knight struggled against the General's oppressive strength, until Obi-Wan and Siri entered the battle again. Together, the three of them pushed the General back. Grevious skidded back and spun his sabers rapidly until they were just blurs of light. Grevious knocked Siri away and Anakin and Obi-Wan took him on together. The Jedi brothers fought in perfect synchronization. Neither left an opening or weakness that was not covered by the other. Grevious could find no way though their defenses. He couldn't knock one of them away without the other blocking him. He realized he could not best them together and he had to complete his mission to deliver the Separatist leaders to Cato-Neimodia. He would escape for now, but next time, he would separate them and kill them both. Grevious flipped back and began climbing up a pillar that led to the skyline. Anakin began climbing after him, as he attached his grappling cable to a ceiling beam. Grevious snarled and kicked at Anakin's face. The young Jedi dodged his metal foot, but not before a piece of metal caught the skin by his right eye, tearing open a nasty wound. Anakin cried out in pain, as it stung badly and blood seeped down his face. Grevious reached the skyline and busted the glass, sending it raining down below. Grevious climbed onto the roof and headed for his ship where the Separatist leaders had been ordered to go and wait for him.

Anakin climbed down and carefully touched the deep wound on his face, hissing in pain as he did so.

"Damn it, he got away," Anakin said.

"Cowards will always run," Obi-Wan replied, as he turned Anakin's head to examine his wound.

"Ouch," Anakin complained.

"This is pretty deep and it needs bacta," Obi-Wan said, as they headed for the Healer's ward.

* * *

Padme gasped, as she saw the large, bleeding gash by her husband's right eye.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he assured her.

"I'll be the judge of that. Healer Nanda, I have a stubborn Jedi patient for you," Padme said. Anakin rolled his eyes at his wife's antics, as she made him sit on the med table, while the Healer treated his wound.

"Well, since you've got things under control with our model patient, I need to go speak to the Council," Obi-Wan said, as he and Siri left to find an empty conference room.

* * *

"Greetings Obi-Wan. What news do you have to report?" Mace Windu asked, as he, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Dooku and Qui-Gon came online. Obi-Wan and Siri bowed respectfully.

"Greetings Masters. I am afraid we have bad news. Negotiations have fallen apart and General Grevious just attacked. It seems that these negotiations were merely a set up to harm the Republic Senators," Obi-Wan said.

"Casualties, were there?" Yoda asked.

"Just one, Masters. Senator Ask Moe was slain, but the other Senators are unharmed. Anakin received a gash next to his right eye, but it is a minor injury and is being treated as we speak," Obi-Wan replied.

"Siri, how is Feris performing?" Shaak Ti asked.

"With the exception of his inability to get along with Anakin, he is doing quite well. I ask that the Council consider him for the trials," Siri said.

"Mature, Feris must, if to take the trials he is. Monitor his behavior, we will in coming weeks and make our decision them," Yoda replied.

"Yes Master," Siri responded.

"Siri, we would like to speak privately with Obi-Wan for a moment," Mace said. Siri bowed and excused herself.

"What of Anakin's powers?" Dooku asked.

"They are continuing to grow at a frightening rate. I don't think he realizes how powerful he's becoming. He fought Grevious on his own for a while today. Siri and I jumped in to help, but truthfully, I don't think he needed us, though he would tell you differently.

"Then there is a possibility...that he is the one the prophecy speaks of," Mace said.

"He's already defeated one Sith Lord," Shaak Ti added.

"Yes, but what you are suggesting would mean that I'm not Anakin's father and I refuse to believe that," Qui-Gon said.

"Exist, Anakin may, even if met Shmi, you did not. But your son, Anakin is, Qui-Gon," Yoda stated.

"He is right, son. Regardless of any of this, Anakin is your son. He could very well be the Chosen One and that part of the prophecy could be incorrect. To be conceived of the midichlorians themselves is very improbable. Anakin's high concentration of midichlorians is evidence enough that he is it's Chosen hero. That prophecy is over a millennium old," Dooku said.

"Then it is likely that the Sith are aware of it," Mace suggested.

"They may be. Regardless, he is our best hope in defeating the Sith. For that reason, they will attempt to silence him," Dooku said.

"Your decision on whether or not we inform Anakin of any of this, it is Qui-Gon," Yoda said.

"Understood Master," Qui-Gon answered.

"We will go inform the Chancellor of what has transpired on Jabiim. We will contact you with instructions later tonight, Obi-Wan," Dooku said.

"Understood, grandfather," Obi-Wan replied, as the transmission blinked out.

* * *

"Ah, Master Dooku, Master Jinn, come in please," Palpatine said. The two Jedi Masters bowed.

"Chancellor, we have received disturbing news from Jabiim," Qui-Gon began. The Chancellor frowned.

"Please continue," he replied.

"General Grevious interrupted negotiations. Senator Ask Moe was slain, but the others are safe. Knight Kenobi, Knight Tachi, and Knight Skywalker engaged him, but he has escaped," Dooku said.

"This is most unfortunate," Palpatine frowned.

"The Jedi are tracking him, I hope," Palpatine said.

"Of course Chancellor. The Council is briefing Master Fisto and Knight Secura as we speak. They will be leaving at once," Qui-Gon said. Palpatine frowned again.

"You're not sending Knight Kenobi and Knight Skywalker?" the Chancellor asked.

"Chancellor, they have not had any leave since the war began. We request that they return to Coruscant with the Senatorial entourage and be granted at least ten days leave," Dooku said.

"I am sorry Master Dooku, but I must deny your request. Kenobi and Skywalker are the best the Order has to offer. They should be the ones tracking Grevious. The Jedi Council is putting the capture of Grevious as a high priority, is it not?" Palpatine asked.

"Of course Chancellor. Finding Grevious is our top priority, but..." Qui-Gon argued, as he was cut off.

"Then you will place Kenobi and Skywalker on this mission. See that my Senators are on a return ship to Coruscant first thing in the morning," Palpatine said, as he turned away from them to gaze out at the Coruscanti skyline.

"Very well Chancellor," Dooku said gruffly, as they left. Neither of them saw the evil grin marring the Chancellor's face...

* * *

Healer Nanda finished the bacta treatment and removed the bacta cloth. The wound had closed nicely, but there was a visible scar.

"Good as new, though it will leave a small scar," the Healer said.

"Is it bad?" Anakin asked his wife. She smiled.

"Not at all. In fact, it's actually pretty sexy and a bit rugged," she said playfully.

"I agree dear. It would take a lot more than that little scar to make you anywhere near unattractive, young man. The women of the galaxy envy you, Senator," the Healer said. Anakin blushed at the Healer's forwardness, as Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know," she said, as she played with the hair on the back of her husband's neck, knowing how much he loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can he be released right away?" Padme asked.

"In a hurry to take him somewhere?" the Healer teased. Padme smirked.

"Well, you know how crazy a pregnant woman's hormones can be," Padme giggled, as Anakin cheeks burned.

"Padme," he said incredulously.

"He has a clean bill of health. He's all yours, much to the envy of the nurses and I," Healer Nanda replied. Anakin decided they were enjoying his misery a little too much, as he stood up. He gasped, as he felt his wife pinch his rear. He looked at her in surprise.

"What has gotten in to you? Not that I'm complaining," he added.

"I told you, my love, it's the hormones. Now be a good husband and take me to our room, so you can take care of my needs, sexy Jedi," she ordered playfully. He smirked.

"As you command, milady," he replied, as he led her to their room, playing her little game.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri bowed again, as the five senior Council members came online again. Obi-Wan could immediately tell it was bad news by the look on his father's face.

"What has happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We informed the Chancellor of what transpired on Jabiim. We told him we would be ending Aayla and Kit after Grevious and requested leave for you and Anakin," Dooku said. Obi-Wan sighed.

"And he denied it," Obi-Wan replied knowingly.

"I'm afraid so. As Commander and Chief, he has the last say on everything concerning the war, thanks to all the power his loyalists in the Senate have handed him. He wants you and Anakin to go after Grevious," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I really think Anakin should be with Padme right now. There is no reason that I cannot go after Grevious with another Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"We suggested that, but Chancellor Palpatine wouldn't hear of it. And unfortunately, if you are to confront Grevious, you'll need Anakin," Mace said.

"Very well. I will gently break the news to them at dinner," Obi-Wan replied.

"What of Feris and I, Masters?" Siri asked.

"You'll provide security for the Senators as they return to Coruscant. Then you'll be reassigned in a few days," Mace answered.

"We'll contact you again the morning before you depart," Dooku told Obi-Wan

"Understood. May the Force be with us all," Obi-Wan replied, as the transmission winked out.

* * *

Padme hummed pleasurably, as he husband kissed her passionately and deeply. She lay entwined with him under a mass of bedding, as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Anakin smiled down at her, as he lay above.

"Did I fulfill your needs and desires, milady?" he asked playfully, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Mmm...and then some," she replied, as she let her hands roam over his bare, muscled chest and torso.

"I love you," she said, as he continued to kiss her.

"I love you too angel," he replied. After some time, they made their way to the fresher to clean up for evening meal.

* * *

Anakin pushed Padme into the table, as she sat down, before he sat down beside her.

"I'm starving," Padme said, as she immediately began eating the shuura fruit beside her plate.

"Well, you are eating for three, angel," he told her as he watched her eat the fruit. The staff served their main entree and they began to eat.

"Three? Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin and I had an ultrasound before that whole mess this afternoon. We're having twins," Padme said, as she began cutting her bantha steak. Obi-Wan's eyebrows were in his hair and Anakin chuckled.

"Twins?" he exclaimed.

"A boy and a girl," Anakin answered proudly.

"Congratulations to you both," Bail replied.

"Thanks Bail, we're really excited," Padme replied.

"What did dad and grandfather have to say when you talked to them earlier?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan's face darkened.

"It was bad news, wasn't it?" Anakin asked.

"Father and grandfather informed the Chancellor that Aayla and Kit would begin tracking Grevious. They requested leave for us," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that's great! That means you and Anakin will be returning to Coruscant with us," Padme said. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'm afraid that Chancellor denied the request for leave," Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"He was not satisfied with the choice of Aayla and Kit for this mission. He wants you and I to take this assignment," Obi-Wan said.

"When do you leave?" Padme asked, fearing the answer.

"Tomorrow morning. I am so sorry to both of you. Dad and grandfather argued with him, but he would hear none of it," Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Padme sat stunned. They knew he would have to go back to the front lines again, but neither expected it to be so soon. They had but one short night to say goodbye.

"Excuse me...but I've lost my appetite," Padme said, as she hurried away to their room.

"Padme, wait!" Anakin cried, as he chased after her. As he entered their room, he saw her lying on her side on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. He carefully sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"He's cruel! He's a cruel, evil man!" his wife sobbed. He knew she was talking about Chancellor Palpatine.

"He lets me have you back for a few days and then he rips you away from me again," she sobbed. He pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest, soaking the collar of his tunic.

"I don't know...if I can...do it again, Ani. I don't know if...I can get through more endless...nights without you," she sobbed.

"I know angel...I know," he soothed her, as he rubbed her back.

"What if...what if he doesn't let you come back in time for the babies to be born?" she feared.

"Angel, when you near your due date, I am coming back even if I have to disobey direct orders for Palpatine himself," Anakin promised.

"There you go again, being a rebel," she teased. He smiled and wiped a few of her tears away.

"Now, why don't you go sit down at the table, while I go have them bring our dinner to our room. Maybe I'll even see if they have some of that non-alcoholic sparkling cider," Anakin said. She smiled.

"That would be nice," she replied.

"This whole thing is terribly unfair, but we still have tonight. Then I'm going out there and I _will_ end this war," he promised. She nodded and hugged him tightly, before he left to fetch their meal. She dried more of her tears and sat down at the table to wait for him.

* * *

Padme opened her mouth, as he fed her the rich chocolate dessert.

"Mmm...that's so good. I've been craving chocolate like crazy lately. The twins like it," Padme said. Anakin chuckled.

"Of course they do. It's chocolate," he replied. She giggled and sipped at her sparkling cider. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her belly.

"And I love you too, babies," he said. He smiled in awe, as he felt them kick. Padme smiled.

"And they love you too," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We don't have much time. I think we should make good use of it," she said. They knew tonight would be th last night they would sleep in each other's arms for quite some time. It was killing them both, but their resolve would remain strong, for they knew they would be reunited. He would fight the war on the front lines and she would fight it in the Senate. They would work tirelessly until this war was over and they would never leave each other's arms again. Anakin lifted his beautiful wife into his arms and carried her to bed where they would lose themselves in the world of their love and unimaginable ecstasy, forgetting for the time being that they would soon be forced apart again...

* * *

She hugged her husband fiercely, as they stood on the landing platform the next morning. They had just spoken briefly with their family over the holocom and now the dreaded moment had come. Anakin pressed his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss. They plundered each other's mouths and held tightly to one another.

"I love you so much," Padme said, as she cried freely.

"And I love you, my angel," he replied, as tears slipped down his own cheeks. She took off her locket and placed it around his neck.

"Come back to, my love," she sobbed.

"Always Padme...always. And one day, after we've ended this war, it will be forever," he promised. They hugged tightly again, before they were forced to leave each other's arms. Anakin boarded the transport with Obi-Wan, his eyes watching her till the last possible second. Padme sobbed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see Siri.

"I know we haven't got along in the past, but I'm here if you need a shoulder," Siri said gently. Padme broke down in the older woman's arms.

"I'm so scared that I'll never see him again," Padme cried. Siri rocked her gently.

"Now, you know that won't happen. He'll come back to you and your babies," Siri promised.

"Thank you Siri," Padme said, as she continued to cry on her shoulder. Not long after the Jedi brothers departed, the Senatorial entourage and two Jedi boarded the Republic cruiser that would return them to Coruscant...


	32. The Battle of Coruscant

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 32! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 32: The Battle of Coruscant

Anakin's boots sounded heavily on the durasteel floor of the Republic command ship, _The Victory_. He and Obi-Wan had spent the last several weeks embroiled in heavy fighting on Rattatak. Grevious had vanished once he'd delivered the Separatists leaders to Cato-Neimodia. It had been nearly three months since the fiasco on Jabiim and the war had only escalated after the failed negotiations. Several Sith assassins, most recently Asajj Ventress had kept he and Obi-Wan from pursing Grevious further, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the droid General made his presence known to them again. He just hated the fact that people would die when it happened. Grevious had a habit of leaving bodies in his wake wherever he went, but Anakin had vowed that he would stop him once and for all. There was excitement from the Clone Troopers all the sudden, as they rushed about from post to post.

"Commander Skywalker," Commander Cody saluted.

"Cody...what's happening?" Anakin asked.

"General Kenobi has received an emergency transmission from the Jedi Council. It seems that Coruscant is under attack," Cody said. Anakin's heart was seized with fear.

_Padme_

"Under attack?! Is it Grevious?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir...and it seems that he's captured Chancellor Palpatine," Cody said.

_Not good_

"Thank you Cody," Anakin said, as he quickened his pace and headed for the bridge.

"It's good to see you safe sir, we feared the worst for a while," Cody said. Anakin smirked.

"Ventress was a worth opponent, but her psychotic demeanor made it easy to exploit her weaknesses. Unfortunately, she escaped and will become even more dangerous," Anakin said.

"Well, if there's anyone that can handle that witch, it's you and General Kenobi," Cody replied.

"Thank you Cody," Anakin said, as he entered the bridge. He stepped next to Obi-Wan, who was commanding the ship.

"Cody told me that Coruscant is under attack," Anakin said.

"Yes...Palpatine has been captured. The Council is sending us to rescue him and we're making the jump to hyperspace momentarily," Obi-Wan said, noticing that his scar was angry and red.

"Did she open up that blasted scar?" he asked.

"Yes, but fortunately the healer got it to stop bleeding and close up. It hurts like hell though and she got away," Anakin said.

"We'll get her," Obi-Wan assured him.

"Obi-Wan...is Padme all right?" he asked. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad made sure that mom, Padme, Sola and the girls are safe in the Temple shelter," Obi-Wan promised. He sighed in relief, before they both sat down and prepared for the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

Nearly five hours later, _The Victory_ exited hyperspace above Coruscant and into the middle of a dog fight. Republic ships and Separatists ships battled each other in war. The Separatists ships were protecting their large battle cruiser, _The Imperial Hand,_ and it was the Jedi's mission to get on that ship and rescue the Chancellor. The docking hatch of _The Victory_ opened and two Jedi Star fighters flew out of the hanger and into the fight.

"I hate this part," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"I love this part," Anakin responded, with an excited smirk, as he began weaving in and out Separatists ships.

"Anakin, this is no time for your reckless flying tricks!" Obi-Wan grumbled. He rolled his eyes when he saw three Separatist ships explode.

"Three down...five million to go," Anakin joked.

"You're funny," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. Anakin set his sights on another cluster of Separatist ships.

"Lock onto them Artoo," Anakin ordered, as he opened the comm channel. His droid did so and he fired several more shots, destroying five more ships.

"General Grevious' ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids," Anakin said.

"Oh I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy," Obi-Wan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Then, Obi-Wan ordered the clone troops to move into attack position. They complied, moving in behind him. Anakin smirked.

"This is where the fun begins," he said, as the vulture droids headed directly toward them.

"Let them pass between us," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin became very concerned as several clone troops were killed.

"I'm going to help them," Anakin announced.

"No, no they are doing they're job so we can do ours," Obi-wan replied. Anakin complied, as the droids then released missiles.

"Missiles! Pull up!" Anakin called.

"They over shot us," Obi-Wan informed.

"They're coming around," Anakin announced. Arfour beeped in, taking the controls.

"No, no Arfour, nothing too fancy!" Obi-Wan grimaced, as his ship lurched.

"Surge all power units, stand by, reverse thrusters!" Anakin ordered. Anakin grinned, as his ship began to spiral, causing the missiles to mimic the behavior. The missiles collided and exploded. Anakin chuckled, as he heard Artoo's response.

"We got 'em Artoo," Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan was becoming frustrated, as he took manual control of the ship. He was still trying to shake the missiles.

"Flying is for droids," Obi-Wan complained. The older Jedi was hit and a number of droids latched onto his ship.

"Buzz droids!" Anakin exclaimed. Obi-Wan looked on, worried, as the buzz droids began tearing up the ship.

"Arfour, be careful..." Obi-Wan stopped, as he saw one droid tear Arfour's dome off.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan lamented. The droids continued to tear holes in his ship.

"They're shutting down all the controls!" Obi-Wan called.

"Move to the right, so I can get a clear shot!" Anakin responded.

"The mission. Get to the command ship!" Obi-Wan ordered. But Anakin's resolve only hardened, as he plunged forward, taking pot shots at the droids. Unfortunately, he accidentally shot off one of the wings.

"What in the name of!" Obi-Wan yelled, as his ship lurched hard. Anakin winced. Obi-Wan would kill him for that later.

"Hold your fire, you're not helping!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"I agree, bad idea," Anakin replied.

"I can't see a thing," Obi-Wan complained, as his windows were fogged over by the droids.

"Move to the right," Anakin said, as he tried to bump the droids off with the wing of the ship.

"Hold on Anakin! You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here, there's nothing you can do," Obi-Wan yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving without you brother," Anakin called back. Anakin knocked out more droids, but one made it onto Anakin's ship, immediately heading for Artoo.

"Get him Artoo!" Anakin told his faithful droid. Artoo zapped at it.

"Watch out," Anakin instructed.

"Artoo, hit the buzz droid, center eye!" Obi-Wan instructed. Artoo did so, successfully destroying the droid. It slipped harmlessly off the hull of

Anakin's ship. Anakin laughed in victory.

"Yeah, you got 'em!" Anakin said.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin stated.

"Well, have you noticed that the shields are still up!" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin winced again.

"Sorry, you don't have to yell," Anakin apologized, as he circled around. He shot laser blasts at the control panel, deactivating the shields.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this!" Obi-Wan called, as the metal sealing doors began to slide shut. The two Jedi star fighters made it inside just in time. Upon landing, Obi-Wan flipped out, light saber activated and began taking out droids. Anakin quickly joined him and the two successfully took out the droids.

"Artoo, locate the Chancellor," Obi-Wan ordered.

"If he's still alive," Anakin mentioned. Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously, trying to hide a smile.

"Anakin," he chided.

"Oh like you weren't thinking it to. It's because of him that I've only seen my wife for a total of four days in the last eight months," Anakin replied, as Artoo locked on to the Chancellor's signal. Artoo brought up a hologram design of the ship.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from up on the observational platform at the top of this spire," Obi-Wan pointed.

"I sense Xanatos," Anakin mentioned sourly.

"And I sense a trap," Obi-Wan replied.

"Next move?" Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan smirked back.

"Spring the trap," Obi-Wan smiled. Artoo chirped at them.

"Artoo, go back. I need you to stay with the ship," Anakin ordered.

"Here, take this," Obi-Wan said, tossing the comlink to him.

"Wait for orders," Obi-Wan said. As Anakin and Obi-Wan waited for the turbo lift, destroyers approached. Anakin and Obi-Wan called forth their light sabers. The two Jedi deflected their blasts and entered the turbo lift. The turbo lift happened to be filled with battle droids.

"Drop your weapons. I said drop 'em," the droid said mechanically. The two Jedi glanced at each other, before proceeding to chop the droids to pieces. Suddenly, the turbo lift stopped.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, did you?" Anakin responded.

"No," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, there's more than one way out," Anakin said, as he ignited his saber and cut a hold in the top.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. Artoo, activate elevator 31174," Obi-Wan ordered. Back in the docking bay, Artoo slipped farther into the corner and tried to muffle the comlink, hoping those other search droids would ignore him.

When Anakin finished cutting the hole in the top, he forced jumped out and onto the top of the lift.

"Always on the move," Obi-Wan quipped. Suddenly, the turbo lift jolted and began descending rapidly. Anakin jumped and held onto the side of the platform tightly, feet dangling.

"Artoo! Stop! Stop, we need to be going up!" Obi-Wan called. Anakin looked down, but suddenly heard a voice above him.

"Hands up Jedi!" the droid said, pointing its blaster at him. Artoo positioned himself at the controls and locked in, reversing the course of the turbo lift. As the turbo lift ascended, Anakin flipped and jumped back onto the lift and dropped through the opening he had made. He landed with a thump, causing Obi-Wan to ignite his saber. He quickly extinguished it, realizing who it was.

"There you are," Obi-Wan said.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked.

"Well Artoo..." Obi-Wan started, but Anakin cut him off.

"No loose wire jokes," Anakin said.

"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan replied.

"He's trying," Anakin insisted.

"I didn't say anything," Obi-Wan insisted.

* * *

As they exited the turbo lift and rounded the corner, they ran into Grevious. There, along with his droid commanders, was his captive. Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Shaak Ti," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I failed," Shaak Ti said.

"Ah, General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you," Grevious rasped, as he bent down behind Shaak Ti. He ignited his saber, plunging it through her chest.

"Stinking Jedi," Grevious laughed, as she fell to the floor in a heap, dead. Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their sabers. Droids ascended upon them and they extinguished their sabers.

"That was a big..." Anakin started, his stormy blue eyes locking on Grevious. Shaak Ti had long been a good friend to their family.

"Mistake," Obi-Wan finished. Grevious coughed and laughed evilly.

"A tragic ending for a gallant warrior," Grevious rasped. Obi-Wan watched Anakin, as he brushed his fingers along the side of his face.

"Rescue Anakin, not mayhem," Obi-Wan answered.

"I look forward to adding your light sabers to my collection," Grevious rasped. Anakin brushed his fingers over his lips.

"No, no, no," Obi-Wan answered. Anakin gave him a withering glance.

"This is not a good time to argue Ben," Anakin replied.

"Might I recommend?" Obi-Wan asked, as he tugged at his ear. Anakin scoffed.

"There's far too many of them for that," Anakin disagreed. Anakin brushed his fingers across his eyebrow and looked down.

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan answered. Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their sabers and cut a hole in the floor underneath their feet. The two Jedi fell through to the deck below and into the fuel tank.

"The fuel tank is rupturing. Hurry, seal off the bulkhead!" Grevious ordered his droids.

* * *

"We're safe for the time being," Anakin said, as he trudged through the fuel.

"Your idea of safe is not the same as mine," Obi-Wan replied.

"You complain too much," Anakin said.

"Oh right, and this coming from you, baby brother," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Stodgy old man," Anakin teased.

"Cocky brat," Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin smirked, as he began climbing up the shaft and through the bulkhead. After climbing several levels, Anakin and Obi-Wan found themselves at the top spire...

* * *

The two Jedi rushed onto the command bridge of the top spire, where Chancellor Palpatine sat restrained to the command chair.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan said, as he and Anakin bowed respectively.

"I trust you are unhurt," Obi-Wan said. The Chancellor nodded, as Anakin snapped the restraints open.

"Xanatos," the Chancellor indicated. Obi-Wan and Anakin turned, as Xanatos drew his saber.

"Well, well, the Jinn brothers. How predictable..." Xanatos said sarcastically.

"Xanatos...or is it Darth Seditious these days?" Anakin stated.

"Call me what you want, Jedi whelp, cause you won't live to tell anyone about this," Xanatos said, as he ignited his crimson blade. Anakin scoffed.

"Your overconfidence is astounding," Anakin said, as he removed his cloak and tossed it aside. Obi-Wan did the same and the Jedi brothers ignited their blades.

"I've been looking forward to this," Xanatos snarled.

"He is a Sith and a powerful one," Palpatine warned.

"Chancellor Palpatine...Sith Lords are our speciality. Surely you have not forgotten Anakin's defeat of Darth Maul," Obi-Wan said. On the outside, Palpatine wore the facade of the feeble elderly man that he was believed to be, but on the inside he seethed in rage. He hoped Xanatos was up to the task of eliminating Skywalker. He had mucked up far too many of his plans. The two Jedi's sabers came up and slammed down on Xanatos, who held his ground soundly. Furiously and almost faster than the naked eye could move, the three combatants sabers moved furiously in battle. Xanatos kicked Anakin's legs out from under him and Force pushed him away, taking on Obi-Wan alone. Obi-Wan's saber locked with Xanatos' as they fought for control. Xanatos snarled evilly, as he swept his saber around. Obi-Wan parried and then was unable to block Xanatos' surprise blast of Force lightning. It seared through Obi-Wan painfully. Xanatos picked him up and Force pushed him into the wall. The Jedi hit painfully on his back and then fell face first to the floor. Reaching into the Force, Xanatos released the clamps holding the durasteel platform above him in place. The heavy slab landed on Obi-Wan's legs, pinning him beneath. Anakin roared a battle cry, as he leapt to his feet and engaged the Sith again. Anakin thrust his saber at Xanatos and he parried. Anakin spun and met his saber in a high arc above their heads. The young Jedi then swept his saber around, but was again blocked by the Sith from making a devastating strike. Xanatos made a downward slash and Anakin back flipped away from him. He landed and Xanatos swept his feet out from under him. Anakin landed on his back and brought his saber in front of him to block Xanatos downward thrust at his heart. Anakin brought his legs together and shoved his feet into Xanatos' groin. The Sith screamed in pain and cursed Anakin.

"You rotten brat...you'll pay for that..." Xanatos seethed. Anakin smirked and brought his saber over his head, before bringing it down on the Sith. Xanatos was becoming severally winded, while it seemed like the young Jedi kept drawing from what seemed like a never ending well of power. The boy's power was raw and surged through his veins unlike anything he'd ever felt from any other Jedi. Xanatos made a last ditch effort and hurled Force lightning at the young Jedi. He held his saber and absorbed the attack expertly.

"Your Force lightning won't work on me. My grandfather has taught me well how to deal with your dark side powers. Surrender...you can't win," Anakin said. Xanatos snarled.

"I'll die before I surrender to a brat like you! You're pathetic. You have so much power inside you...and I don't even think you realize it. And yet, you do not use those powers the way you could," Xanatos said.

"I am only powerful, because I have been trained so well by the greatest Jedi the Order has ever seen," Anakin replied. Xanatos laughed at him.

"You don't really believe that garbage, do you? Why is it then that so far, you are the only Jedi who has stood up the Sith or their assassins and lived to tell about it? Maul died at your hands. Grevious effortlessly killed every Jedi in his wake, yet he could not best you. The same goes with Ventress and all the others who have tried to kill you. Don't you wonder why this is?" Xanatos taunted.

"I told you. I have learned well from the Masters that have instructed me. My family is full of powerful Jedi; it is not unusual that I am as well," Anakin answered.

"Foolish Jedi brat. All that power and you waste it on love. It is a pity indeed," Xanatos said.

"No, you're the one to be pitied here, Xanatos. You're the one with a foolish grudge that turned to the dark side, seeking some kind of skewed vengeance against my father for things he never did to you," Anakin retorted. Xanatos snarled and charged at him again. Anakin parried each of his furious slashes, before going on the offensive and whipping his saber around. He sliced through Xanatos' forearms and his crimson saber clamored to the cold floor.

"You're under arrest Xanatos," Anakin stated.

"Good Anakin...kill him," Palpatine said. But Anakin ignored the Chancellor.

"You heard him boy...kill me..." Xanatos dared him.

"You're unarmed and I, unlike you, do not kill in cold blood. My father taught me better than that," Anakin said.

"Your father is a fool," Xanatos spat.

"Anakin, I am giving you a direct order to kill him. He is too dangerous to be kept alive," Palpatine said.

"He will no longer be a threat, Chancellor," Anakin said, as he placed the remainder of Xanatos's arms in a pair of Force restraints. Once he was certain he was secure, Anakin went over and lifted the durasteel platform off his older brother. Obi-Wan groaned in pain, as Anakin lightly smacked his cheeks to wake him up.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"Sure...fine. Did you kill the Gondark that ran over me?" Obi-Wan joked. Anakin smirked.

"I believe this is what, the tenth time I've saved your skin?" Anakin joked.

"Ninth. That business on Cato-Neimodia does not count," Obi-Wan groaned, as he stood up.

"Well, Xanatos, it looks like you're well on your way to a nice little prison cell right in the good old Jedi Temple where you'll never have a prayer for escaping," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, I would like to inform you that Anakin has disobeyed a direct order. I ordered that this Sith be executed on the spot. He is dangerous and cannot be left alive," Palpatine said.

"Chancellor Palpatine, once Xanatos was disarmed, he ceased to be a threat. Anakin acted accordingly as a Jedi should. I understand that you are frightened, but you are safe. Now, we must make our way to main bridge and take control of this ship. Let's hope we can capture Grevious as well," Obi-Wan said, as he shoved Xanatos ahead of him. Anakin ushered the Chancellor ahead of him and walked behind him, ready to protect the Republic leader, because it was his duty and not because he liked the man.

* * *

They eventually made it to the General's level and began sprinting toward the command bridge where General Grevious was. Suddenly, blue shields surrounded them and they stopped.

"Ray shields...damn it," Anakin said.

"Wait a minute...how did this happen? We're smarter than this," Obi-Wan said. Anakin scoffed.

"Apparently not," Anakin replied sarcastically.

"I say patience," Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked at him like he'd grown a Bantha tail.

"Patience? You? Mister Hero With No Fear who leaps into danger without a moment's thought?" Obi-Wan quipped.

"Yes, patience. Artoo will be along any minute and he'll release the ray shields," Anakin replied. As if on cue, Artoo came sailing into the hall, letting loose an electronic shrill, as he slammed against the wall.

"See, no problem," Anakin replied with a smirk.

"Don't move," one of the droid guards told him. Artoo zapped him with his plasma ray, but another just kicked him over.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't see you doing any better, oh wise and great Negotiator," Anakin retorted.

"Hands up Jedi," the droids said, as they placed stun cuffs on the two Jedi and the Chancellor, before leading them to the command bridge.

Grevious snarled and coughed, as he spotted the two Jedi.

"So we meet again, Jedi scum," Grevious said.

"You can release me now," Xanatos said.

"Ah yes, Darth Seditious, I would only be too happy to," Grevious laughed evilly, as he beheaded the Sith apprentice.

"Worthless scum," Grevious said, as he kicked the body aside.

"Now Jedi slime, it is your turn to meet the same fate," Grevious said.

"Oh I don't think so. And this time...you won't escape," Obi-Wan said with determination. Anakin smirked and nodded to Artoo.

"Now Artoo!" he called. The little droid squealed and let loose everything he had in his arsenal, creating an effective distraction and snapping the restraints on the Jedi with his plasma ray. The Jedi brothers called their light sabers to their hands and stood ready to face Grevious...


	33. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 32! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 33: The Arrival

Padme paced nervously in the safe room she, Sola, and most of the younglings were at. Padme bit her thumbnail, as she paced nervously, making Sola very nervous.

"Padme, you need to relax," Sola said.

"I'm sorry Sola. I'm just so worried. Why haven't we heard anything?" Padme fretted, as she rested her hand on her very round stomach.

"We will soon, darling," Shmi assured her.

"Honey, you would have felt it if Anakin was not all right. Have you felt anything to give you that indication?" Elana asked. Padme shook her head.

"No," she answered.

"Then he's fine," Sola finished, as she helped her very pregnant sister sit down. Padme hissed in pain, as her back ached.

"Is your back still bothering you, dear?" Shmi asked.

"It's almost unbearable today and the twins are moving like crazy. It's almost like they feel that something is going on," Padme said.

"Well, Anakin is their father. They may already sense vibrations in the Force," Dooku said, as he walked in the room. Padme stood up, much to Sola's chagrin.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked. Dooku put his arm around her shoulders.

"Not yet darling. The last we heard was two Jedi star fighters made it on the Imperial Hand. We're waiting to hear from them," Dooku said. Suddenly, Padme held her stomach, as a contraction swept through her.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Elana asked.

"Oh...I think...I think my water broke," Padme cried...

* * *

The two Jedi knights fought the droid guards, while two other droids pulled the Chancellor away. Anakin defeated the guard and then freed the Chancellor. They ran back to the bridge and saw that Obi-Wan had also defeated the other droid. The two Jedi Knights destroyed the rest of the droids, then surrounded Grevious. The droid General shoved a staff into the window, shattering it. Anakin and Obi-Wan covered their faces from the dangerous shards of glass whipping everywhere. Grevious escaped, and Anakin pressed a control to seal the broken windows shut. The ship began to break apart under the stress of the firing Republic ships.

"Damn him," Anakin cursed.

"He jettisoned all the escape pods," Anakin informed in frustration.

"Do you know how to fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing," Anakin quipped, as he took the controls.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in," he told his passengers.

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins," Anakin ordered. The ship broke in two, as it began to descend into the atmosphere. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"We lost something," Anakin stated.

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan replied.

"We're really picking up speed. Keep us level," Anakin said, as they entered the atmosphere.

"Steady," Obi-Wan said. Artoo let loose anxious clicks and whistles.

"Easy Artoo!" Anakin demanded.

"Five Thousand. Five ships on the left and the right," Obi-Wan reported. The ships around them deployed water to cool them down.

"The landing strip is right ahead," Obi-Wan informed.

"We're coming in too hot!" Anakin replied. The ship jolted hard, as it hit the ground. It slid and Anakin put on all the brakes, finally bringing them to a stop.

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan joked, with a grin.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped off the transport behind Chancellor Palpatine in front of the Senate building. Senators milled about and Holonet scrambled to speak with the Chancellor and the Jedi who rescued him.

"Anakin," Mace Windu called.

"Master," Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed.

"Anakin, your wife is in labor. There is a speeder waiting for you both," Mace pointed. Anakin opened his mind to Padme and felt a wave of pain from her.

"Thank you Master," Anakin said hastily, as he and Obi-Wan shoved their way through the sea of Holonet. Obi-Wan's stomach lurched, as Anakin punched the throttle down and flew toward the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Anakin rushed into the Healer's ward, with Obi-Wan behind him. He quickly hugged his parents and grandparents before rushing into the delivery room.

"Ben, are you all right? You look pale," Qui-Gon said.

"Thirty," Ben said, with a sour look.

"Thirty? What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked.

"That's how many traffic violations he committed on the way here," Ben grumped. Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle and the others joined in. Sola came out of the delivery room.

"Thank goodness you both got here in time," Sola said, as she hugged Obi-Wan.

"Hello Sola, how have you been?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine. We've missed you. Ryoo asks the Masters about you everyday," Sola said.

"I've missed all of you as well," he replied, as they waited outside the delivery room together.

* * *

"Anakin!" Padme called, as she rushed into the room.

"I'm here Padme," he said, coming by her side and entwining his hand with her own.

"I was afraid...you wouldn't make it," Padme said, as another contraction hit.

"Hey, you didn't think I'd really miss this, did you?" he asked, as another wave of pain racked her body. She felt relief though, as her husband took on some of her pain as his own.

"You...don't have to do that...my love," she said.

"Let me do what I can for you, my sweet angel," he said, as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I've missed you so much," he said, as he dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth.

"I think their early coming could be a good sign," he said.

"Why do...you say that?" she asked.

"Maybe that means they'll have your good punctuality and not my inability to get anywhere on time," he joked. She tried to laugh, but was racked by another contraction. It was less painful now though, since her husband was sharing it with her. Bant quietly watched the young couple, as she monitored Padme's vitals, as well as the twins'. They positively radiated love. She had never felt such powerful love and devotion between two people before. These two younglings were going to be very lucky little children.

"Padme...your contractions are almost a minute apart," Bant said, as she lifted Padme's hospital gown and positioned her to give birth.

"On your next contraction, I need you to start pushing, honey," Bant said. Padme nodded and squeezed Anakin's hand, as she felt the pain rising in her again.

"All right angel, you can do this," Anakin encouraged, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Push Padme," Bant said urgently. Padme gasped for air, as she finished the first push.

"Your doing wonderful Padme. These little ones are in a big hurry to get here. The first head is crowning, so this will be a big push," Bant said. Anakin kissed her forehead and held her shoulders.

"Okay Padme...push!" Bant said. Padme whimpered painfully, as she pushed as hard as she could. Bant coached her to push harder and she did. An exhausted cry escaped her lips, as she fell back. A cry pierced the air, as Bant cradled their wiggling, crying daughter. Bant handed her to Barriss, who began cleaning her.

"Oh Padme, look at her. She's so beautiful," Anakin said in complete awe. Padme smiled up at him, love shining in her eyes, before she felt another pain.

"Well, her brother is not wasting any time either. It seems he's just as eager to meet his mommy and daddy as well," Ban said, as the other child's head crowned. Padme squeezed her husband's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on Padme, push as hard as you can. You're almost done..." Ban coached. Padme pushed with all her strength and another cry pierced the air, as Bant cradled their son and went to clean him up.

"Padme, would you like to hold your daughter?" Barriss asked. Padme nodded and Barriss placed their little girl in her arms.

"Oh Ani...she's beautiful," Padme said.

"She's perfect, just like her mother," Anakin said, as he looked down at her in awe. Padme smiled up at him and gently wiped a tear away that had cascaded down his cheek. He smiled and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Anakin, would you like to hold your son?" Bant asked. He nodded eagerly and accepted the tiny bundle in his arms.

"Oh, they're both perfect," Padme said, as she gazed at them both.

"Well, is it all right if we come in?" Qui-Gon asked, as he peered his head in. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"Of course it is dad. We've got two very special little people you need to meet," Anakin replied, as their family filed in.

"Oh they're gorgeous. Congratulations to you both," Sola gushed. Anakin smiled and walked over to his mother.

"Would you like to hold your grandson, mom?" he asked. A few tears slid down Shmi's cheeks, as she accepted the tiny boy.

"Hello there, little one," Shmi said, as she cradled him. He cooed and whimpered at her in response.

"Dad, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Padme asked. Qui-Gon smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, as Padme carefully placed her in his arms. Ben came beside his father to gaze down at the baby girl in his arms.

"I daresay these two will be the most loved children in the galaxy," Ben said.

"And the most spoiled," Sola added.

"Force Padme, she looks just like you," Ben said, as he watch the baby girl wiggle and gaze around at her surroundings.

"If you think she looks like Padme, you should see how much this little one looks like Anakin," Dooku said, as he and Elana gazed down at their great grandson.

"So, do these little bundles of joy have names yet?" Elana asked. Anakin and Padme looked at each other. They had not had ample time to discuss this, but Padme had thought about it.

"I have a boy's name I really like," she told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Luke," she replied. Anakin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's perfect, angel," he answered.

"I want you to name our daughter," Padme told him. Anakin nodded and his father placed her in his arms. He smiled down at his little angel and gently rubbed the brown fuzz on her head.

"You're going to be as beautiful as your mother, so you need a beautiful name," he cooed at her. Padme's eyes welled with tears, as she watched her husband talk softly to their newborn daughter.

"I think I know the perfect name for you, little angel," he whispered to her. He smiled at her and gently rubbed his finger along her tiny cheek. She cooed and gazed up at her father with wide little eyes. They stared at each other for the longest time, a father-daughter bond already forming between them. Anakin would bond with them both, so he could always protect them.

"Sweetheart, are you going to share the name you've chosen with us?" his wife asked.

"Yes...I think we should call her..Leia," he said.

"Oh Ani..." Padme cried happily.

"Your grandmother Winama was very important to you. I think we should name our daughter after her to honor her. Besides, it matches her brother's name too," he said, with a half smile.

"Luke and Leia sound like the perfect names," Dooku said, as he held his great grandson. Anakin smiled and handed Leia to her great grandmother. A couple hours later, Bant shooed everyone out, except Anakin, so Padme could rest.

* * *

It was the biggest headline of the week. Holonet reporters surrounded the Jedi Temple in hopes of getting a glimpse or a word from someone. Any holos they could capture would be worth millions. Any information would greatly improve one's career. The entire Republic was buzzing with the news. The Hero With No Fear's wife, the esteemed Senator Skywalker, formerly Senator Amidala, had given birth to twins. A boy and a girl was all they knew. Getting names would give the informant job security. Getting a holo would make them rich. Unfortunately, after three days of waiting outside the Temple, they still knew very little. But as the forth day dawned, there was hope, for the rumor was that Anakin Skywalker would be moving his family from the Temple to his and the Senator's penthouse apartment in Republica 500.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the center of the Council room.

"The Council would like to commend you both for your rescue of the Chancellor. It would have been a serious defeat for us if Grevious had handed the Chancellor over to the Separatist leaders," Mace said. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed.

"Thank you Masters," Obi-Wan answered.

"Unfortunately, Grevious has disappeared again and the war has slackened a bit because of this recent victory. However, we do not anticipate Grevious will stay hidden for long. But until then you both have granted a well earned leave," Mace said. Anakin and Obi-Wan both smiled gratefully.

"Thanks you Masters," they replied. As Anakin and Obi-Wan exited the Council chamber, Ryoo came bounding toward them.

"Master Obi-Wan, you don't have to leave again, do you?" Ryoo asked.

"No young one. In fact, your uncle Anakin and I are on leave now," Obi-Wan said.

"Mommy says you should come over for dinner at Aunt Padme and uncle Anakin's." Ryoo suggested.

"Now Ryoo, Obi-Wan probably has other things he'd rather do," Sola chided her daughter.

"No...I'd love to. Padme and Anakin tell me you're a fantastic cook," Obi-Wan said. Sola blushed.

"It would be wonderful to have you then," Sola replied.

"I'm going to go help Padme with the twins. We'll meet you by the speeder," Anakin said, as he headed for the room where his family was staying.

* * *

Padme smiled down at her wiggling son, as she finished changing him and buttoned the front of his little blue sleeper.

"There, all dry sweetheart," she said, as she lifted him into her arms and rested him against her chest. She heard her daughter coo from the bassinet, just as Anakin walked in.

"They already know when you're near," Padme said. Anakin chuckled and carefully lifted his little girl into his arms.

"Well, it looks like mommy has you two all ready to go home," Anakin said.

"How did the Council meeting go?" she asked.

"Well...considering I'm on leave, it went pretty well," Anakin replied, as he watched her eyes light up.

"Do I dare ask how long?" she wondered.

"Well, it all depends on when Grevious resurfaces. He's disappeared again," Anakin replied.

"I wish he'd just stay gone then," Padme said.

"Me too, angel," he said, as he stepped close to her and kissed her softly. As he kissed his beautiful wife, they heard their newborns coo.

"Sorry kids, daddy likes to kiss mommy a lot, so you'll have to get used to it," he said, making Padme giggle.

"Are there a lot of Holonet reporters outside the Temple?" Padme asked.

"Tons and probably all over Republica 500. But don't worry, they won't get too close if they know what's good for them," he said, winking at her. Padme smiled, as they left the room and slowly made their way to the landing pad. They carefully draped blankets over the twins to keep them hidden from the Holonet camera. The Holonet reporters scrambled around them, snappy pictures of them carrying their hidden children. They shouted questions and comments. Luke and Leia began crying amidst the commotion, as they stepped into the speeder. Obi-Wan then drove off toward Anakin and Padme's apartment. The twins began to calm down, as their parents' familiar voices and touches soothed them. Obi-Wan flew the speeder directly to Padme's veranda, avoiding the Reporters that were surely surrounding the building. Padme smiled, as she saw that Leia had fallen asleep against her father's chest. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to go put her down," he said, as he went to the bedroom to put her in the bassinet. Luke soon fell asleep as well and Padme placed him next to his sister.

* * *

Much later after a wonderful dinner together, Obi-Wan read Ryoo and Pooja a bedtime story at Ryoo's insistence. After that, they enjoyed pleasant conversation and fine Nabooan red wine. Then Anakin and Padme had gone to the bedroom, so Padme could feed the twins, before putting them down again. The young parents were exhausted, as most new parents were, and bid Obi-Wan and Sola goodnight. They went to bed after the twins went down, knowing that their precious little ones would be up again in just a few hours. That left Obi-Wan and Sola together and they found they were enjoying each other's company immensely.

"That was delicious meal you made tonight," Obi-Wan told her. Sola blushed.

"Thank you Obi-Wan. And thank you for reading to the girls," Sola said.

"It was my pleasure. I enjoy spending time with them," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, you'll make a wonderful uncle to Luke and Leia," Sola added.

"I hope so. It's going to take some getting used to. It's hard for me to believe that my baby brother has children of his own," Obi-Wan said.

"I know. It seems that it was not so long ago that I was helping Padme hide her books and novels from our father," Sola said a little sadly.

"No matter how many whippings or punishments father would give her, she always persevered. She was always so brave and determined to be free from the traditions of our village. When she finally ran away to our grandmother, I remember wishing I could have been half as brave as her," Sola said.

"You are brave, Sola. It took a lot of courage to leave him with two children in tow. You should not be so hard on yourself," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you for listening. I am probably boring you to tears," Sola said.

"Not at all. In fact, I really enjoy your company. So much so, that I would like to ask you to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night," Obi-Wan said. Sola looked at him in shock.

"You want to ask me to dinner tomorrow night? You...mean, like a date?" she asked.

"Yes, unless that makes you uncomfortable," he replied.

"Oh no, I am just surprised that you would want to date me," Sola replied shyly.

"You're a beautiful woman, Sola. And you are still kind and a wonderful person, despite the hard life you've had. I know I don't have a very good reputation with women, but I want to change that. You're the first woman that I find myself being able to talk to for hours. Most my relationships in the past were very physical and lacked any emotional aspects. I used to think that was good; that if it was like that, I could not get hurt. Then, Anakin fell in love with Padme...and I felt myself longing for something much deeper than a one night stand or casual meetings with one of my female comrades. I want more...and I want to do this the right way. So...believe it or not, I'm going to actually follow my baby brother's lead and ask you out on a date," Obi-Wan said. Sola smiled.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Wonderful. Then I will pick you up tomorrow night for dinner," he said.

"I can't wait," she replied.

"Me either. But I should really let you get some sleep, so I will see you tomorrow, milady," he said charmingly, as he kissed the back of her hand. He hopped into his speeder and Sola watched him drive off, leaving her utterly speechless. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, had just asked her, ordinary Sola Naberrie out on a date. She felt like she was floating...and she never wanted to stop...


	34. Blossoming Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 34! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 34: Blossoming Love

Anakin woke up to the sunlight beaming through the blinds in the bedroom he shared with his wife. He had gotten up to feed Luke at five a.m. and then fell back asleep. He figured Padme had been up long ago with both of them and he headed to the fresher to clean up. After he was showered and cleaned up, he joined his family in the living area. Anakin smiled, as he saw his wife sitting on the floor with the twins on a blanket, playing with them.

"There's daddy," she told the twins, as she lightly tickled their tummies. The twins squirmed and flailed their little arms and legs, fascinated by their ability to move. She knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered their voices either. Anakin sat down beside her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning handsome," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately, moving her lips over his with wanton.

"That was one heck of a good morning kiss," he said, with a grin.

"Well, would you expect anything less?" she asked.

"Not from you," he replied, as he picked up Luke and sat him in his lap. Padme smiled, as she watched father and son interact. She picked up Leia and stood up.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go get daddy a cup of caf," Padme said.

"Thanks angel," he called, as she went to the kitchen.

"What do you have planned today?" he asked her, as she came back and handed him a cup. He sipped slowly at the hot liquid.

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she replied.

"Did you know that your big brother asked my big sister out on a date?" Padme asked. Anakin's eyes widened.

"He did?" she nodded.

"Wow," he replied.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, Sola's never really been on a real date and she wants me to help her get ready. Would you mind watching the twins while I help her?" she asked.

"Of course not angel. Besides, I think mom and grandma wanted me to bring them by today anyway," Anakin replied.

"Great. And then you can come home and we can enjoy dinner together. And then after that, we can put the twins down and enjoy a little 'us' time, if you know what I mean," she said seductively.

"I think I do and I think it's a wonderful idea," he replied. She smiled.

"Come on you two. Let's go get you ready to see your grandma's," Padme said, as she took them to the nursery.

* * *

Anakin parked the speeder on the veranda at his grandfather's penthouse. He hopped out and began unbuckling the twins from their speeder seats. 

"There's my grand babies. Good morning sweetheart," Shmi said, as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Morning mom," he replied.

"Where's Padme?" she asked, as she picked Leia up.

"She's at home with Sola. She has a date tonight and Padme's going to help her get ready after they spend a little time together. She's never been on a real date before," Anakin said, as he picked up Luke and they went inside.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Who is she going with?" Shmi asked.

"Ben asked her, didn't he tell you?" Anakin asked, as he suddenly spotted Ben shaking his head in vehement.

"No, he did not tell me," Shmi stated in her 'explain now or else,' tone.

"Yes, I am taking Sola out tonight and I didn't tell you, because I didn't want everyone to make a big deal," Obi-Wan said.

"But sweetheart, it is a big deal. Finally, you're getting serious about settling down," Shmi said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then glared at Anakin.

"Thanks a lot big mouth," he scolded.

"Mother, there are no expectations. This is just a first date to see how things go. This is nothing serious yet," Ben pleaded to her.

"Yes, it is a big deal," Shmi repeated.

"That poor girl has never been on a real date before and she's been treated like dirt by that terrible excuse for a husband. You had better not be taking her to one of those awful clubs, because if you are, I'm going to smack you upside the head," Shmi said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again.

"I'm not taking her to a club, mom. I'm taking her to a very nice restaurant and then the opera afterward," Ben replied.

"That sounds wonderful, dear," Shmi asked.

"What's this I hear about a date?" Elana asked, as she walked in the room.

"Oh blast," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Ben is taking Sola on a date tonight," Shmi said.

"Oh, that's wonderful sweetheart," Elana replied, as she kissed his cheek and then Anakin's.

"Hi grandma," Anakin said.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you mind if I borrow my great grandson for a bit?" she asked.

"Not at all," Anakin replied, as he handed Luke to her.

"I think we're going to take the twins into the nursery. Your father and I got it all set up last night and there's lots of new toys to play with," Shmi said.

"You're going to spoil them," Anakin warned playfully.

"That's what grandparents do, sweetheart. Isn't that right, my little prince," Elana cooed at Luke, as she and Shmi took the tins to the nursery.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you," Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry, she asked where Padme was. Besides, I didn't now you weren't going to tell her. What if she had found out that you took Sola out after the fact? She really would have whopped you then," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan grimaced.

"Point taken," he replied.

"Besides, I think it's great," Anakin told him.

"Well, thank you. I'll see you later though. I need to go to the Temple for a bit and then I need to go buy some flowers. What are those kind you always get Padme?" he asked.

"Nabooan angel blossoms. There's a Nabooan vendor that sells them in the Senate district of the Galactic Marketplace," Anakin answered.

"Thanks," Ben replied, as he sped off toward the Temple.

* * *

Sola sat in front of the vanity, as Padme brushed her hair out. 

"Is it normal to be so nervous on your first date?" Sola asked.

"Yes, completely," Padme replied.

"Did Anakin kiss you on the first date?" Sola asked.

"Yes, in fact, he kissed me quite a few times," Padme replied.

"What if...what if it goes badly and Obi-Wan doesn't want to kiss me," Sola asked, as her sister went about putting a pair of decorative clips in her hair.

"I honestly don't foresee that happening, Sola. You're both going to have a wonderful time and Obi-Wan is going to want to kiss you. And if he is as good of a kisser as his little brother is, then you're in for a real treat," Padme said, giggling, as Sola blushed.

"There. Your hair and make up are done. Time to put on your dress," Padme said, as Sola stood up. Padme helped her into a sleek, royal blue gown made of shimmer silk. It was one of Padme favorite dresses and she was glad it fit Sola so perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Sola. You're going to blow Obi-Wan away," Padme said.

"You think?" she asked nervously.

"Of course! You look gorgeous. Forget everything Darred ever told you about your looks, because Palo told me the same things. None of them are true," Padme told her.

"Thanks for everything, baby sis," Sola said.

"No problem. Come on, he'll be here soon," Padme said, as they walked into the living area. Anakin had arrived home with the twins and was playing with them, as well as Ryoo and Pooja.

"Wow...mommy looks pretty," Pooja said in awe.

"You're right Poojy. You look beautiful, Sola," Anakin said, with a gentle smile.

"That's nice of you to say, Anakin," she replied.

"It's true. It's easy to see that Padme gets her beauty from you," Anakin said, trying to make her believe him. She blushed deeper.

"Thank you Anakin," she replied.

"Mama, are you really going out on a date with Master Obi-Wan?" Ryoo asked.

"I am sweetie. Are you okay with that?" Sola asked.

"Of course mama. Master Obi-Wan is the best. Are you gonna marry him?" Ryoo asked. Anakin and Padme chuckled.

"Now Ryoo, we will not get ahead of ourselves," Sola told her in a no nonsense tone.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them? You've got your hands full with the babies," Sola fretted.

"Sola, we'll be fine. We don't mind at all," Padme assured her. Just as she said that, Obi-Wan pulled up in his speeder, dressed his nice civilian clothes, carrying a bouquet of angel blossoms.

"Sola...you look beautiful," Obi-Wan said, in awe. Sola blushed again, as he handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful...thank you," Sola said. Padme put them in a vase for her and the couple headed to the speeder.

"Have fun," Padme called, as Luke fussed in her arms.

"Somebody is hungry. Ani, can you get me a blanket, so I can feed him," she asked, as she sat down on the sofa.

"Sure angel," he replied, as he helped her shrug off her sleeve and then covered her, as she put Luke to her breast to feed him.

"How about I just order in tonight?" he asked her.

"That would be great," Padme replied gratefully. He kissed her softly, before going to call Dex and having him fix up a take out order for them.

After dinner, Anakin and Padme snuggled on the sofa with the twins in their laps, while Ryoo and Pooja were busy watching a children's holovid. By the time the holovid ended, all four children were asleep. Anakin carried Ryoo and Pooja to their beds, before helping Padme take the twins to the nursery. They kissed their sleeping angels, before Padme grabbed the baby monitor and they retired to their bedroom...

* * *

"Master," Grievous bowed, as Sidious appeared over the holocom. 

"General Grievous...have you delivered the Separatists leaders to Utapau?" Sidious asked.

"Yes Master...I await your orders," Grievous answered.

"You will stay out of sight for now. I must readjust my plans and begin a search for a new apprentice. Skywalker has meddled in my plans for the last time and he must be destroyed. You or Ventress will confront him when I give the order," Sidious said.

"Please Master, allow me to go after him for you now," Grievous said.

"You have already proved that you cannot defeat him! You will wait until I give the word! Underestimate him and you will end up in the scrap heap! Right now, you will aide me in my search for a new apprentice. The Jedi ranks are weakening under the stress of the war. If you should find someone of interest, you will inform me immediately. Do not act against them," Sidious ordered.

"Yes my Master," Grievous answered, as the transmission blinked out.

* * *

Sola sipped casually at her wine, as she and Obi-Wan dined at a very nice restaurant. She wasn't at all used to anything like this. The wait staff called her milady and served them promptly. Ben and Sola talked about anything and everything during dinner, before they left the restaurant to attend a showing at the Opera. Sola had never been before and she enjoyed it immensely. All too soon, they arrived back at the apartment. Sola smiled, seeing that her sister had left a light on for her. 

"I had the most wonderful time tonight, Ben," Sola said, as he helped her out of the speeder.

"Me too Sola and I'd really like to see you again," Ben replied.

"I'd like that too," she replied softly. Her heart quickened, as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers. Never had she been kissed so gently...so tenderly. He broke the kiss momentarily to gaze into her brown eyes, before he captured her lips in another kiss. Sola wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her with passion. Never had she felt things like this. There was so much love and passion in his kiss that it made her knees go weak. But she did not fall, because he held her tightly in his strong arms. Eventually, the kiss came to an end, much to their chagrin.

"Well milady, I should let you get some rest," Obi-Wan said. Sola nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Obi-Wan," she said.

"Good night Sola," he replied, as he sped off into the night traffic. Sola felt like she was floating again, as she retired to her bedroom in a dreamy daze...

* * *

Padme sipped at her morning caf, as she held Leia. She watched her sister hum an upbeat tune, as she bottle fed Luke. 

"So, your date must have gone really well, because you're in a very good mood," Padme said.

"It was wonderful, Padme. He was so charming and sweet. We talked for hours at dinner and after the opera. I talked more with him last night then Darred and I ever spoke during our nine years of marriage. And then when I thought it couldn't get any better, he kissed me," Sola said dreamily.

"I'm so happy for you, Sola. You deserve a man that treats you the way you the way you should be treated," Padme replied, as she shifted Leia in her lap. Sola set the empty bottle down and began patting Luke's back to burp him.

"Thanks Padme. Until now, I only dreamed of finding someone that could make me half as happy as Anakin has made you. Maybe it won't be just a dream," Sola said.

"It won't be just a dream Sola. I can feel it," Padme replied. Sola smiled softly.

"You were right about the kissing too. He's fantastic at it," Sola said, making Padme giggle.

"I told you so. And if you think the kissing is good...just wait until you and Obi-Wan become more serious," Padme said, as she bit her lip playfully.

"Is that you're way of saying that sex with Anakin is amazing?" Sola asked playfully. Padme sipped at her caf.

"The word amazing cannot do it justice. It's more like magnificent, mind-blowing and soul searing lovemaking unlike anything you ever thought possible," Padme said.

"Gee...you don't stroke his ego much, do you?" Sola teased sarcastically. Padme giggled.

"I can't help it. He's so gorgeous and I can't keep my hands off him," Padme said dreamily. Sola laughed.

"Obviously," Sola replied, indicating the twins. Padme's mouth dropped open in mock outrage, before she collapsed into giggles with her sister.

"Make fun of me all you want...but when you and Ben get serious, I daresay you won't be able to keep your hands off him either," Padme replied.

"I know. He's completely gorgeous too. Like brother, like brother, I'd say," Sola replied. They heard Luke and Leia coo, just as Anakin entered the room.

"It is amazing how perceptive they are already," Sola said.

"I know. They already know when he's near...and something about that makes me feel really good inside," Padme said, as her husband leaned down over the back of the sofa to kiss her good morning kiss.

"Morning angel," he said softly.

"Morning sweetheart," she replied softly, as their hearts spoke, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"And good morning, princess," Anakin said, as he kissed Leia's head. Luke began to fuss a bit and Anakin came over to take him.

"Good morning Sola," Anakin said.

"Morning Anakin. I think somebody wants his daddy," Sola said, as she handed Luke to him.

"Hey little man," Anakin cooed at him, as he headed to the kitchen to get a cup of caf. Leia whimpered, as she watched him go.

"Don't worry, daddy will be right back," Padme cooed to her.

"You're so lucky Padme. Look at the way the twins respond to him," Sola said in amazement.

"I know. We all love daddy, don't we?" Padme said, as she kissed Leia. Sola smiled, hoping that someday she'd be half as happy as her sister was.

* * *

Yan Dooku despised being a liaison between the Council and the Chancellor, but unfortunately they pushed this onto him, because no one else wanted to deal with him. Yan smirked mischievously. Perhaps they were hoping he would lose his temper on the old fool. Despite his earlier thought, he knew the Chancellor was anything but a fool. He was brilliantly orchestrating this war to work in his favor. Dooku would have liked nothing more than to lock the man up on charges of various war crimes, but that required a little thing called proof, which was something they did not have. But Count Dooku of Serenno was a powerful man, much like the Chancellor and he vowed to prove the Chancellor's misdeeds...somehow. 

"Ah...Master Dooku. Please come in," Palpatine greeted.

"Good afternoon, Chancellor," Dooku bowed.

"Tell me, what news from the war front?" Palpatine asked.

"The war has slackened for the moment and General Grievous is no where to be found," Dooku replied.

"Well, I do hope you have Knights scouting for him. If we are to ever end this conflict, then Grievous must be destroyed," Palpatine said.

"We will either capture him or destroy him, Chancellor. The Jedi are dedicated to ending this war," Dooku stated.

"I am glad to hear that. Tell me, when will your grandson's be going back to the front lines? Their talents are surely needed out there," Palpatine said. Dooku had to release his anger into the Force, before answering.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan are on leave until Grievous surfaces. It is then that we will send them to deal with the General, as they are our best hope in defeating him. For now, since the war has slackened for the moment, they will remain on Coruscant with our family," Dooku replied.

"Ah yes...and how are the newest additions? I am sure Anakin is a proud father," Palpatine said, with fake pleasantry.

"They are doing well, Chancellor. And yes, Anakin and Padme are overjoyed," Dooku replied.

"Wonderful. Do have them stop by with the little tykes if they have a chance. I would love to see them," Palpatine lied.

"Of course Chancellor. I will tell Anakin," Dooku lied.

"Good day, Master Dooku," Palpatine bid him farewell.

"Good day, Chancellor," Dooku answered, as he left. Neither was fooled by the other's pleasantries and both were well aware of the upmost dislike underneath the carefully veiled politeness. The war between the Separatists and the Republic would wage on...


	35. Confrontation With Ventress

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 35! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 35: Confrontation with Ventress

Rain pelted down on Anakin, and his saber hissed and crackled under the contact with the red blade of his evil opponent. Anakin's shaggy hair clung to his neck and face, soaked with precipitation. Droplets cascaded down his face quickly, as it poured from the sky and drenched him from head to toe.

"Die Skywalker!" Asaaj Ventress snarled, as she lashed at him. Strike, parry, thrust, uppercut, block. Anakin evaded and met her every attack.

"This is far from over, Ventress," Anakin retorted. Just days from now, his children would be a year old. This Force forsaken war had lasted another year, totaling almost two years now. Another broken year in his and Padme's marriage. But the separation had only strengthened their bond and resolve. Truthfully, he had been home much more with them this year than the last when Padme was pregnant. He and Obi-Wan were sent on the specialized missions usually and those seemed to last weeks rather than months. They were still no less hard for either of them, especially since his older brother had grown very close to Padme's older sister. Much had happened in the last year and he remembered those many times with his little family. And now that he had found Ventress, he was not going to let her keep him away from the ones he loved so deeply. Ventress snarled and landed a vicious kick in Anakin's abdomen, thrusting him to the ground on his back. The young Jedi used his momentum to leap back up just in time to meet another one of the witch's brutal downward strikes. Anakin was fully aware of the precarious cliff that Ventress was driving him toward. He met her vicious strikes expertly, as the rain continued to pelt down on them, as the very heavens thundered its wrath upon the planet below their feet. Anakin's wet locks whipped about his face, as blocked and met her onslaught.

"You know...I hear you have spawned a couple of brats with your lovely, trouble making wife. After I dispose of you, they shall make wonderful pets for me. I'll make sure to teach them all about the wrath of the dark side..." Ventress goaded, as she cackled in the amusement of Skywalker's piercing gaze. He was so despicably easy to goad. She had no idea why they flaunted him with such titles as 'The Hero With No Fear'. What a completely untrue title to bestow upon this man. He feared...feared harm coming to those he loved. Anakin would have to agree with her on that. The title was ridiculously untrue; yet he managed to live up to their expectations by his continued defeat of the Separatists forces. And...Ventress would be no different, as she too would meet her defeat at his hands. It was not something he would do to further his ego or bolster his popularity even more among the people of the galaxy. No...he desired none of their praise. He only desired to make the galaxy a safer place for his family and live out the rest of his days being at the side of his beautiful wife, as they watched their children grow. They could give him whatever titles they wanted, but the only ones that meant anything to him were husband and father. Lightning crackled around them, as its companion rumbled loudly through the blackened skies. A bolt of whitish, yellow lightning struck a tree above them and he heard Ventress cackle in delight, as a branch snapped. The loose piece of wood fell from directly above him, threatening to pummel him. But Skywalker stood as still as could be and Ventress had to hide her utter amazement under a scowl when she witnessed the large branch stop in mid air. The Jedi did not flinch in the least under the weight of the oppressive object and she snarled. No Jedi on the light side of the Force should possess power like him. It was a great threat to the dark side and that was exactly why she'd been ordered to eliminate Skywalker at all costs by Master Sidious. She screamed in rage, as she watched the branch explode into nothing more than mulch...and the Jedi had yet to flinch from the exertion of such raw power.

"I hope you've made peace with your maker..." Ventress threatened. Anakin couldn't help but scoff at her insolence.

"I truly pity you, Asaaj," Anakin replied. She snarled, barring her discolored teeth at him.

"Save your pity, Jedi scum!" she hissed.

"You truly never knew what love was or how amazing it can be," Anakin said.

"Love makes you weak," Ventress spat.

"Then how come you are losing this duel?" Anakin questioned. Ventress screamed maniacally at him, as she charged. Anakin blocked her angry attacks and propelled himself into a front flip over her head. He brought his saber over his head and down hard on hers, as they struggled against each other in a deadlock. Ventress seethed in rage, as he began pushing her back.

"Jedi slime...you will never defeat the dark side!" Ventress snarled.

"I've already won," Anakin said, as he Force pushed her flat on her back, before extinguishing his light saber.

"What are you doing, you fool?! If you have won, then finish me!" she taunted.

"You're helpless now and it would be wrong to kill you now," Anakin replied.

"Helpless?!" she screamed, her eyes bleeding yellow.

"I'll show you helpless...you worthless fool!" she screamed, as Force lightning erupted from her fingertips. Anakin's saber blazed to life, intercepting the attack, as he fought against it. Lightning illuminated the landscape around them and bolts struck the ground around him.

"Ventress stop this now! You're going to get us both killed!" Anakin screamed.

"As long as you die...then my mission will be complete!" she screamed psychotically. White lightning hit blue lightning, igniting a nearby brush and it burst into flames. The wicked Sith assassin cackled, as the force of the explosion of flames knocked Anakin on his back. Her cackling ceased and turned to a horrifying scream of agony as white lightning struck Ventress, mixing with blue Force lightning. Anakin watched in horrified amazement, as Ventress was brutally electrocuted, burning and marring her flesh. The ground beneath her feet slowly crumbled from the lightning that had struck it. Ventress screamed, as the cliff crumbled underneath her and she fell into the black abyss beneath, her body still trembling violently from the effects of the electrocution. Anakin looked over the edge carefully, as he heard her scream die. He had no way of seeing anything...but he had little reason to believe that she could have actually survived such a horrible occurrence. Still...Obi-Wan would probably order a reconnaissance mission in the morning to see if they could recover the body. They could not declare her dead without the proof. He really did feel sorry for her and he hadn't just been saying that. Asaaj had a terrible childhood and things had never gotten better for her. She'd been shown nothing but cruelty and therefore only showed cruelty to others. He silently extinguished his saber and began trekking back to base...

* * *

Padme stepped into Bail's office with the double hover stroller and her nearly one-year-old twins in it. Bail smiled, as Luke and Leia cooed and babbled.

"Hello Padme," Bail greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Bail. Here is that proposal. It's up to you to get everyone else to sign it," Padme said, as she handed him the folder.

"Are you sure about this Padme? I have a feeling that Anakin would be very worried about you being involved," Bail said.

"I was able to speak to him over the holocom a few nights ago. He was able to get a call through and said they were close to finding Ventress. I discussed it with him; and you're right, he is very worried. But he knows why I am doing it, for he believes in it as well. This war is the reason we spend weeks apart. And now, the Chancellor wants even more emergency powers? If we allow him to gain those, we will be handing over all the checks and balances. I'm telling you Bail...he wants a dictatorship and if he receives it, the Jedi and many innocents will suffer," Padme said.

"I know. But you do realize that we could be labeled treasonous when we hand this petition to the Chancellor," Bail said.

"As long as we have democracy, Palpatine cannot arrest us for speaking our minds. That would be against the constitution of the Republic. But if the Chancellor is granted more emergency powers, then democracy will disappear," Padme replied.

"I agree with you Padme. But we must be careful," Bail replied.

"Mama!" Leia cooed, as she bounced in her seat.

"Oh, it won't be much longer, baby," Padme cooed to her, as she ruffled her chocolate locks. Bail smiled at the children.

"They've gotten so big. They look just like you and Anakin," Bail smiled.

"I know. Anakin and I wish they would stay this size forever," Padme replied.

"I know what you mean. Children are a wonderful treasure," Bail replied.

"Are you and Breha...still having trouble conceiving?" Padme asked her friend.

"Breha saw a healer...and she is barren," Bail replied.

"Oh Bail, I'm so sorry," Padme said regretfully.

"It's okay. We've put our names in with an adoption agency," Bail replied, with a smiled.

"That's great. Any little girl or boy will be lucky to have the two of you as parents" Padme replied.

"Thank you Padme," he replied.

"Mama!" Luke whined, as he bounced in his seat. She smiled.

"They're very restless. I've had them sitting far too long, so I'd better take them home," Padme said.

"Good day Padme and thank you for writing that proposal," Bail replied.

"It was the right thing to do," Padme said.

"Wave bye bye to Bail," she cooed to them. The twins raised their little hands and moved them in a waving motion.

"Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye," the twins chorused.

"Goodbye children," Bail waved back, as Padme left. She wheeled the hover stroller to the landing pad where she and Anakin's yellow speeder waited.

"Hungwy, mama," Luke cooed, as she lifted him out and strapped him into his speeder seat in the back.

"We're going home now, baby and we'll get some food in that little tummy," she cooed at him. He giggled, as his mother tickled his tummy, before turning back to his sister.

"Are you hungry too, honey?" Padme asked. Leia nodded her little head, as Padme kissed her cheek.

"Well, well, if it isn't mommy of the year," a very unwelcome voice taunted. Padme whirled around with Leia in her arms and glared at the man.

"Stay the hell away from us, Palo," Padme said.

"Such hostility, darling and in front of the children too," Palo taunted.

"Anakin has warned you not to harass me," Padme replied.

"He's not here...in fact, when is he here? Oh that's right...he's out being a hero," Palo replied.

"My husband is working hard to end this war so he can come home for good. And when he finds out that you've been anywhere near me or our children, you'll have a lot of trouble on your hands," Padme bit back.

"I suppose you haven't heard, but your father has lost his farm. He couldn't make the payments and my father was forced to take the land, not that you care since you caused it," Palo said.

"I did not cause him to lose his farm. My father made his bed and he can lie in it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take my children home and get them something to eat," Padme said rudely, as she strapped Leia in.

"You're not going anywhere, you little whore," Palo growled, as he grabbed her arm.

"Let...me go!" Padme screamed, as she stomped on his foot. Luke and Leia began screaming at the top of their lungs, sensing the danger their mother was in. Palo grit his teeth angrily, knowing the racket they were causing would draw attention soon.

"Stupid brats. This isn't over, Padme," Palo promised.

"The hell it isn't, you bastard," Padme growled, as she ripped her arm from his grip. Palo cringed, as he saw Captain Typho rapidly approaching.

"Milady...are you all right?" Typho asked.

"I am fine, captain. Mr. Danae needs a reminder that he's supposed to refrain from making any kind of contact with me," Padme said.

"Come along, Mr. Danae," Typho said, as he led Palo away. A few moments later, he returned.

"Milady, please allow me to file a restraining order against him," Typho pleaded. Padme nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Captain. I need to take the twins home now," Padme said. Typho couldn't help but notice that she was shaking.

"Milady, are you going to be all right?" he asked. She smiled faintly.

"I'll be fine as soon as I'm home. Thank you captain," she replied, as she got into the driver's seat and slowly sped away.

* * *

Anakin smiled, as Obi-Wan handed him the hot cup of caf. They were back aboard the Republic cruiser, _The Executor. _Anakin had stripped from his soaking wet Jedi blacks, as Padme liked to call them, and into something dry.

"The storm just broke and I sent Commander Cody out with on a reconnaissance mission to recover Ventress' body," Obi-Wan informed him.

"I highly doubt she could have survived that fall or the electrocution combined," Anakin replied.

"You are probably right, but we cannot assume anything," Obi-Wan answered, as he patted his little brother's shoulder.

"Get some rest and I'll let you know when they find anything," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin finished his caf and fell on his bed. He smiled, as he carefully picked up the framed holo that sat on his bedside tables in his bedchambers. It was a holo of the four of them taken when the twins were six months old. He felt his heart swell with love, as he gazed upon the three people that made him happy. He kissed the holo and placed it back on the bedside table, before laying down. He was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, as he was exhausted.

* * *

Padme blew on Luke's tummy playfully, as she towel dried him after his bath. He laughed, as his mommy tickled him. She wrapped him in his towel and he sat down on his little rear, while Padme took Leia out of the bathtub. She began drying her as well and blew on her tummy too. She giggled, as Padme finished drying her and wrapped her up in the towel.

"All right angels, let's go get you ready for bed," Padme said, as she lifted them both into her arms and carried them to the nursery. Padme sat them both on the large changing table and began to diaper Leia. Luke babbled and then pointed to the holo beside their crib, which was one of their father she had placed there.

"Daddy!" Luke pointed with his chubby little finger.

"That's right Luke. We miss daddy, don't we," Padme said, as she finished putting Leia in her little pink pajamas.

"Miss daddy," Leia repeated, as Padme began to diaper her brother.

"I know sweetheart. Mommy misses daddy too," Padme said quietly.

"Daddy home?" Luke asked, as she dressed him in his little blue pajamas.

"Soon baby. Daddy will be coming home soon," she promised, as she lifted them both and laid them down in their double crib. She covered them with their blanket and kissed them both.

"Good night, my angels," Padme said, as she turned out the light and slowly closed the door, taking the baby monitor with her. She leaned against their closed door and sighed deeply.

"We miss you Ani," she said, as she quietly retired to her bedchambers.

* * *

Anakin felt something shaking him and slowly opened his eyes.

"You must have been exhausted. I've been shaking you for a few minutes now," Obi-Wan said.

"How long was I out?" Anakin asked.

"A good ten hours. We're in hyperspace on our way back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied, with a smile. Anakin's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Really? What did the Clones find?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Nothing...no body. But if she did somehow survive and was picked up by another one of the Sith's dark agents, then it is probably a good bet that she's not in very good shape. If she is alive, I doubt we will be hearing from her for a while," Obi-Wan replied.

"And still nothing on Grievous?" Anakin asked.

"There have been sightings, but he still eludes us. For now, the Council is bringing us back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

"Great. Maybe then, you can stop pining and finally tell Sola how you really feel about her," Anakin pushed.

"Stay out of my love life, baby brother," he warned. Anakin rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed, as he thought about Sola. They'd been seeing each other for almost a year and he knew he truly loved her. He hadn't committed himself to anyone in over fifteen years and still had his doubts and worries plaguing him. But Sola was a wonderful woman and he really did believe she was the one for him. So...perhaps it was time for him to say those three little words that seemed so difficult.

"So...how long till we get to Coruscant?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Just a few hours," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smiled and headed to the fresher for a shower.

* * *

Padme finished putting the twins down again. By now, they were mostly sleeping through the night. But on occasion, they would wake up during the night. It was just before sunrise now and they were sleeping soundly again. She kissed each of their little heads and quietly returned to her bedchambers, hoping she could go back so sleep for just a little while. Padme snuggled under the bedclothes in the still dark bedroom and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Anakin landed the speeder on the veranda. It was just after sunrise and they had arrived less than an hour ago.

"Sola is usually up before Padme. Are you going to wait here?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, go on. I'll be fine," Ben replied. Anakin smiled and quietly slipped into the apartment. Making no sound at all, he slipped into the bedchambers that he shared with his wife and quietly observed her as she slept. He quietly sat down on the bed and softly caressed her cheek. There was the sweetest humming he'd ever heard coming from her throat, as she immediately responded to his touch. She slowly opened her bleary eyes and focused on the handsome face of her beloved husband.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, as she blinked several times. He chuckled.

"I promise I'm real, angel," he replied, as she sat up and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, as he felt a few tears splash on his neck.

"I've missed you...so much," she sobbed.

"I've missed you too, my love," he replied, as he kissed her hair. She pulled back, so she could look at him and quickly began wiping her tears away. He stared at her, drinking every bit of her in.

"You are so beautiful," he said, in awe. She laughed.

"I'm a complete mess, Ani," she protested.

"You're always beautiful, Padme," he replied. She melted in his arms, as he captured her full, pouting lips in a passionate kiss. He smiled at her, as he carefully laid her down against her pillow. She pulled him down on top of her and into another searing kiss. Using the Force, Anakin pulled the blinds shut, darkening the room, as they let the roaring flames of passion consume them...

* * *

Sola yawned and sipped at her morning caf, as she quietly padded out to the veranda. Once she arrived, she gasped and dropped her cup in surprise. She watched, as the cup was suspended in mid air and floated back to her hand.

"Careful, milady," Obi-Wan said playfully. Sola set the cup down and rushed into his open arms. Obi-Wan spun her around, before their lips met in a loving kiss.

"Did you just arrive?" she asked.

"Yes, we just got in. It's so good to see you, Sola. I've missed you," Ben confessed.

"I've missed you too, Ben," she replied, as they kissed again.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go get the girls up and after you've all cleaned up, the four of us will go to Dex's for breakfast. We can spend the whole day together," Ben suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Sola said, as she kissed his cheek and hurried off to ready herself and the girls.

* * *

Anakin rolled onto his back and Padme propped her head against his chest, as they bathed in the after glow.

"Now _that_ was one heck of welcome home," he said, making her giggle. She sighed in contentment.

"I don't want to get up, but the twins will probably be awake soon," she mentioned.

"Tell you what. Let's go help each other...ah, clean up and then maybe we can pack a picnic lunch. Then we can take the twins to the park in the tourist district," Anakin suggested.

"That sounds wonderful. Race ya to the fresher!" she called, as she leapt out of bed and hurried to the fresher door. He caught up to her and pressed himself against her back.

"You're a naughty star nymph," he said playfully.

"Whatever will you do with me, Master Jedi?" she asked seductively.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he replied in amusement, as he gently pushed her into the fresher, before following her and shutting the door behind him...


	36. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 36! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!

Forever Destined

Chapter 36: Family Matters

"Good morning, Master Dooku. I hear that Anakin and Obi-Wan have returned. I do hope the news is good," Palpatine said.

"It is Chancellor. Anakin defeated Asaaj Ventress," Dooku replied.

"Is she dead?" Palpatine asked.

"The Clones could not find a body; however, she was severally electrocuted in a lightning storm and fell almost a thousand feet off a high cliff. Such a fall would have snapped her spine and neck. It is highly unlikely she survived," Dooku replied

"Yes...this is a great victory. Please, congratulate young Skywalker for me. However, we have yet to dispose of General Grievous," Palpatine mentioned.

"He will not allude us much longer, Chancellor. I assure you," Dooku replied.

"Very good. But now, you must excuse me. I am tardy for a meeting," Palpatine replied. Dooku bowed respectively and took his leave. Palpatine pulled his cowl over his head and pressed the panel next on the wall. A panel in the floor slid open and Palpatine walked down a flight of stairs and into his secret chamber. In the darkened chamber, he pressed a yellow switch on the control panel and a holoscreen appeared with General Grievous on the other side.

"Master," the droid General bowed.

"Did you recover the body?" Sidious asked.

"Yes Master. It appears that her spine snapped in at least two places when she landed. She died on impact," Grievous said.

"It is of no consequence. She was too unstable to make a decent apprentice. You will leave Rattatak and take the Separatist leaders to Korriban and await my orders," Sidious said.

"Yes Master," he replied, as the transmission winked out. Sidious eyes bled yellow, as he surveyed the mess that was this war. Skywalker kept mucking up his carefully laid plans and seriously endangered the creation of his Empire. He had to be eliminated! But non of his agents could touch him and he doubted Grievous would be able to succeed either. He had never known a Jedi to be born with such a pulsing connection to the Force or one that could wield its raw power so expertly. What was it about this young man that gave him such power? Sidious pondered this, as he saw a beeping audio transmission coming from his secretary.

"What is it?" he asked in the Chancellor's voice.

"I'm terribly sorry to both you, your excellency, but I have an important form you much look over concerning a matter with one of your aides," she said.

"Very well, Tana. Please bring it in," Palpatine said, as calmly walked up the stairs and the passage disappeared behind its closing floor panel. The woman came in and sat it down on the desk, before leaving quickly. Palpatine sat down and began looking over the form. He suppressed a growl. He had little time for such foolishness. It was a restraining order filed on behalf of Senator Skywalker against Palo Danae. As Palo's employer, he was required to take action of some kind. The only reason he had ever hired the annoying little bastard was because his blind loyalty made him an excellent pawn. But now, he was just becoming a nuisance. He wished that Skywalker would stop being so noble and kill the little termite for him. Suddenly, that thought struck him like a bolt of Force lightning. Palpatine smiled evilly, as a plan began forming in his head. It was evil and devious, just Palpatine's style. It would require careful execution and perfect timing, but if it worked, it would rid him of Skywalker for good. And Palo would be his perfect, willing pawn to do the dirty work for his goading promises. And the only reward the little womp rat would really receive was...death. Palpatine chuckled evilly. This plan was almost too good to be true...

* * *

Padme giggled, as he playfully nipped at her neck and shoulders. They were both wrapped in fluffy white towels, after having taken a long, very sensual shower together. Anakin kissed her lips and began dressing, as they heard the cooing and babbling of the twins on the baby monitor. He dressed quickly and rubbed the towel through his damp, shaggy mane.

"I'll go round up the ankle biters and spend some time with them while you get ready," he said.

"Thanks sweetheart," she replied, as she began to dress and primp.

Anakin could hear the twins babbling and blowing raspberries at each other, as he entered the nursery. Artoo whirled a 'good morning' to him.

"Good morning Artoo," Anakin said, as he patted the faithful droid's domed head. They had charged Artoo with keeping silent watched over the twins at night and it was something the little droid enjoyed immensely. The twins were both standing up in the crib holding on to the side.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they chorused excitedly. He chuckled and lifted them both into his arms. He kissed their heads.

"Daddy missed you both so much," Anakin said, as they squirmed and babbled.

"Miss daddy," Leia said. Anakin felt his heart melt.

"Daddy missed you too, little angel," he said softly.

"Hungwy!" Luke whined. Anakin laughed.

"You're definitely mine, aren't you, little man," Anakin said, as he turned him sideways and blew on his tummy. Luke squealed and then Leia did too, as he her father did the same to her.

"Come on, let's get you guys some breakfast," Anakin said.

"Bewies!" Luke called.

"Yeah, I'm sure mama has cloud berries," Anakin answered.

"Awtoo!" Leia called,. The little droid whirled and rolled along behind them.

* * *

She was greeted by the sound of Luke banging on his high chair tray, as she entered the kitchen. Her adorable twins were a precarious sight, their faces and trays covered in smashed cloud berries. Her husband made goofy speeder sounds, as he tried to get the twins to finish their baby cereal. But her precocious children were more interested sloshing the smashed berries around on their trays. Yes, the three of them were certainly a sight. Anakin gave up and set the bowl in the sink.

"I think they're full," he said. She took a warm, wet cloth and began wiping their hands and faces clean, a task which neither of them enjoyed. Anakin and Padme changed them and dressed them, while Threepio prepared a picnic lunch for them. Once they were ready, they loaded the speeder and set off for an afternoon together as a family.

* * *

"Well, bless my soul, it's good to see you Obi-Wan!" Dex greeted.

"Hello Dex," Obi-Wan grinned.

"And good morning to you too, ladies," Dex greeted.

"Good morning Dex," Sola replied. Take a seat and I'll get you girls some color pads," Dex said, as he ushered them to a booth. Dex returned and set the color pads down.

"Thank you Mr. Dex," the girls chorused.

"You're welcome, young ones. What'll it be for breakfast?" Dex asked.

"A couple of Dex's breakfast specials and a couple of the kids specials," Obi-Wan answered.

"Comin' right up," Dex replied, as he headed for the kitchen.

"It's wonderful having you home. Listening to those Holonet reports is unbearable," Sola said.

"Now, you know you should not listen to those reports," Obi-Wan replied, with a soft smiled.

"I know, Padme tells me the same thing. I never imagined being apart from you could be so hard," Sola said.

"Me either Sola. I miss you more than I can comprehend. I've spent the better part of the last fifteen plus years denying that true love existed. I was wrong and I did a lot of foolish things. I...I have a lot to tell you, Sola and I hope you'll allow me to take you somewhere special tonight," Obi-Wan replied. Sola smiled and stroked his cleanly shaven face. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes, as she too had much to tell him.

"I'd love to," she replied, as their lips met in a soft kiss. Dex soon brought their food and they enjoyed a wonderful breakfast together.

* * *

Padme giggled, as she lay in her husband's lap and he fed her another cloud berry. They had found a nice spot under a shady, albeit artificial tree in the Coruscant park. Padme took out a couple toys for the twins and now they happily played and crawled around the blanket.

"And so, that's how it happened," Anakin said, as he finished explaining what had happened during his battle with Ventress at his wife's insistence.

"Do you think she survived?" Padme asked.

"She fell almost a thousand feet. It should have shattered her spine and probably every other bone in her body. And if she did somehow survive, then she'll never be the same; thus useless to the Sith," Anakin replied. Padme smiled, as she watched the twins play. She sat up and kissed her husband passionately.

"All right...out with it. Something happened that's bothering you," he said knowingly. Padme sighed deeply.

"Something happened yesterday that you're not going to like," Padme began.

"Go on," he urged her.

"Captain Typho has filed a restraining order on my behalf against Palo," Padme responded.

"Was he threatening you again? Did he attack you?" Anakin asked, his eyes blazing with fury at the man who refused to leave his wife alone.

"He was just harassing me mostly. He told me that father had lost his farm and it was my fault. I rebuked him and he grabbed my arm. But the twins started screaming then, because I think they sensed I was in danger and that's when Captain Typho arrived to take care of him," Padme explained.

"I swear that slimy slug has a death wish," Anakin half growled.

"I'm fine Ani, really," she assured him.

"I'm going to have Typho increase your security if I have to leave again," Anakin stated. Padme sighed.

"Ani, you know how I feel about more security," Padme protested.

"I have to know that you and the twins are protected, angel. Between Palo and that petition you wrote, it is in your best interest...and you know it," Anakin argued. Padme pouted her lip out.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," she argued back. He chuckled and kissed her pouted lips. The twins chattered and continued to play, as their parents watched. They watched with some amusement, as Leia lost interest in her toy and began playing with Luke's, which made him very upset. Luke whined and tried to pull the toy away. This made Leia mad and she slapped her brother.

"Leia, no, no!" Padme scolded, as she picked her up. Luke began crying and took comfort in his father's arms. Leia whined and squirmed in her mother's arms.

"Leia Elana Skywalker, that was not very nice at all," Padme scolded.

"They're getting cranky," Anakin said, as he shifted Luke in his lap.

"It's time for an N-A-P," Padme spelled out. The twins hated the dreaded N word. Anakin got a bottle out of the diaper satchel and Luke latched onto it eagerly. Padme tried a bottle with Leia and she fussily pushed it away.

"Naaahh...daddy!" Leia whiled.

"She wants you. Big surprise," Padme said sarcastically.

"Trade you," he said, as he handed an almost sleeping Luke to her.

"Come here princess," Anakin cooed, as he took her. She settled down in his arms and finally took her bottle. Padme shook her head in amusement.

"She's got you wrapped around her little pinky," Padme said.

"Well, so do you and I have no complaints," he replied. Padme smiled, as they continued feeding the twins their milk from the bottle since she was no longer breast feeding. The twins quietly fell asleep and their parents loaded them in the speeder. They packed up their picnic and headed home for the day.

* * *

They arrived home some time later and quietly tucked their sleeping babies into their crib. Anakin held her in his arms, as they watched them sleep for several moments, before quietly slipping out.

"They're sound asleep," Padme said.

"Well, they played heard...and now that they're napping, mommy and daddy can play," Anakin said, as he swept her into his arms. Their lips met in a loving kiss.

"Mmm...mommy likes playing with daddy," Padme replied, with a sly smile, as he husband carried her to the bedroom. As the door slid closed behind them, their lips met again and again in an array of deeply passionate kisses. Padme began unbuttoning his tunic, as her husband fumbled with the zipped at the back of her yellow sun dress. Anakin moaned, as his wife kissed and nipped at his neck.

"That feels amazing, angel," he said huskily, as he felt her teeth gently graze the skin and her tongue leave a trail of wet kisses.

"You taste amazing," she said, as she gently sucked on his earlobe.

"Mmm...so do you," he replied, as he kissed her bare shoulders. An annoying tapping and an irritating voice interrupted their bliss.

"Master Ani," Threepio called.

"Not now Threepio," Anakin half growled.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but you have guests," Threepio replied.

"Who is it, Threepio?" Padme sighed, as she began buttoning his tunic, while he zipped her up.

"I do believe they are your parents, Miss Padme," Threepio replied. His answer stunned them both.

"Why would they be here? They've never come to Coruscant," Padme said.

"We'll be out in a few, Threepio," Anakin called.

"Your father lost his farm. Maybe he's coming to us for money," Anakin replied.

"My father would live on the streets before he'd ask for money from me. His pride is his worst enemy," Padme replied.

"If you don't want to see them, angel, I'll go tell them to leave right now. Just say the word," Anakin told her. She smiled.

"Part of me would like to take you up on that. But I know I should at least go see what they want," Padme said. He put his arm around her waist and they calmly walked to the living area.

"Mother, father," she said calmly, as they entered.

"Padme, darling, you look beautiful as ever," Jobal said, as she hugged her daughter.

"Um...thank you," Padme replied.

"And this is such a beautiful apartment. You did a fabulous job with the decorating," Jobal said. Padme was very confused, as her mother never complimented her about anything.

"Thank you mother," Padme replied.

"Well, where are they? Can we see them?" Jobal asked. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other knowingly. That was why they were here; the twins.

"They're taking their afternoon naps. You'll have to wait until they wake up," Padme replied.

"Could you just take me to see them. I promise I won't wake them," Jobal asked. Padme nodded reluctantly and led her mother to the nursery.

"I've seen you on the Holonet lately. They say you're winning the war for the Republic. I think...it's brave of you to be out there on the front lines," Ruwee said. Anakin narrowed his eyes, wondering if Mr. Naberrie had actually complimented him.

"I do what I must to end this war and protect my family," Anakin replied.

"Anakin...I believe I was hasty in judging you. I...I was hoping we put this behind us," Ruwee said.

"That depends entirely on Padme, Mr. Naberrie. You've hurt her over and over again her entire life. And I will not allow it anymore. It may take a long to for Padme to accept you again," Anakin replied. Ruwee nodded, like he understood.

* * *

Padme and Jobal crept quietly to the crib and peered over.

"Oh...they're beautiful. What did you name them?" Jobal asked.

"Luke and Leia," Padme replied.

"Leia...after your grandmother," Jobal said tersely. Padme noticed the annoyance in her mother's voice, but ignored it.

"Um...how is Sola?" Jobal asked.

"She's wonderful. She and the girls have adjusted well and she is dating Anakin's older brother. They are very happy together," Padme replied.

"Oh," Jobal replied in disappointment.

"What did you expect mother? Did you really expect her to come home to an abusive husband?" Padme asked. Jobal was silent for a moment.

"I really am happy for you, Padme," Jobal replied.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Padme snapped.

"There is no need for such hostility, Padme," Jobal scolded. Padme scoffed.

"Your father and I wish to make amends. Can you not meet us half way?" Jobal asked.

"Tell me mother, are you really making amends with me because you love me or is it so you may be part of the twins' lives?" Padme asked.

"Darling, do such things really matter?" Jobal asked.

"I don't believe you. It is the twins, isn't it? Please know that you will not be allowed to fill their head with the garbage that you tried with Sola and I," Padme said. Jobal nodded mutely, realizing that she and Ruwee would have to gain Padme's trust again. They would not be able to spend time unsupervised with the children, unlike the twins' other set of grandparents.

"There's my pretty girl. Did you have a good nap, baby?" Padme cooed. Leia grinned and kicked her legs happily. Padme picked her up and kissed her. Leia latched on to the locket and japor snipped that Padme wore around her neck.

"No, no, baby," Padme said, as she pried them out of Leia's hand.

"Padme, may I hold her?" Jobal asked. Padme wanted to be selfish and say no, but she reluctantly agreed by handing Leia to her. Leia whimpered a little, for she was not used to the woman holding her. Jobal swayed with her, trying to let her know that it was okay.

"She looks just like you, Padme," Jobal mentioned.

"That's what her daddy always tells her," Padme as she noticed Luke was awake now too.

"There's mommy's handsome boy," Padme cooed, as she lifted him up.

"Sweetheart, have you gone back to work yet?" Jobal asked.

"Of course mother. I went back when they were four months old," Padme replied.

"But darling, who watches them? You're not letting a stranger raise them, are you?" Jobal half scolded.

"Of course not, mother," Padme replied sternly.

"Shmi and Elana adore them and they usually take them during the day. They are Anakin's mother and grandmother. Sometimes Sola takes them, but a few months ago, Sola found a part time job she really likes" Padme replied.

"She did?" Jobal asked.

"Yes, she's a Healer's aide in the Temple's medical ward. She helps with the younglings inoculations and minor injuries. She says it's very satisfying work and it makes her happy. Well, Ben makes her happy too," Padme giggled.

"Ben?" Jobal questioned.

"That's what we call Obi-Wan for short sometimes," Padme explained.

"Padme, don't you think it may be time to give up that job?" Jobal asked. Padme knew that question was coming.

"No mother, I will retire from my career in the Senate when I am ready. It is possible for a woman to have a career and raise a family at the same time. Why can't you be happy for me? And for Sola? You can't possibly tell me that you enjoy being treated as a lesser being, because you are a woman," Padme said.

"It's all I've ever known, Padme," she replied.

"Well it's wrong, mother. I'm sick of you trying to shove those traditions down my throat. I am happily married to Anakin and he treats me like a queen. You should feel relieved that I have found a man that loves me as fully and as deeply as Anakin does. But instead, you criticize every little thing you can about me; you always have and I'm sick of it," Padme cried.

"Padme, please! I only wanted what was best for you. But you were so defiant!" Jobal said.

"What you call defiance was simply free will, mother. I wanted an education and I wanted independence. I was Queen of our home planet for Force sake! Yet, instead of being proud of me, you treated as if I were the worst daughter in the galaxy! And don't even get me started on Palo!" Padme replied sternly.

"Padme...I..." Jobal began.

"I don't want to hear it mother. I know all about the wealth Palo's father promised you and father if you forced me to marry him," Padme replied.

"It would have set our family for life," Jobal argued.

"Mother, please! I have made my own wealth, but daddy is too proud to ask me for money," Padme argued back.

"Your father just thinks that a woman has her place and I agree with him, Padme. But we are trying to accept you and we do want to make amends," Jobal replied.

"If you are trying to accept me, then you'll stop your disapproving lectures and condescending comments. If you want to make amends, then you'll love me unconditionally and accept me for who I am," Padme said.

"I am trying, darling," Jobal replied.

"It should not be that hard, mother. Did you know that Shmi has accepted and loved me like her own daughter since the day Anakin introduced me to her. I don't even know why I bother craving your acceptance. Shmi is more of a mother to me than you ever were," Padme said sadly. That stung Jobal greatly, but she knew it was her own fault.

"Padme, is everything all right?" It was Shmi, who was at the nursery door, looking in. Padme smiled.

"Everything's fine mom," Padme replied.

"Nana!" Leia called, as she strained away from Jobal, wanting Shmi.

"Hello there, little princess," Shmi cooed, as she took her. Jobal was jealous at how Leia responded to her.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Shmi Skywalker-Jinn," Shmi said.

"Jobal Naberrie," Jobal replied.

"Oh, you're Padme's mother. It's wonderful to finally meet you," Shmi greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jobal replied.

"Padme is such a wonderful girl. You must be so proud of her. I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my little Ani," Shmi said. Jobal looked down shamefully, knowing how horrible she'd been to her daughter. Shmi had noticed the tension the minute she entered the room, but she decided it could be dealt with later.

"We should get to know each other better. Why doesn't everyone come for dinner tonight?" Shmi suggested.

"I suppose that would be nice," Padme replied uncertainly.

"I'll go discuss it with my husband," Jobal said, as she calmly exited.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mom?" Padme asked.

"We have to break the ice somehow, sweetheart," Shmi said. Padme nodded.

"Everything's going to be fine, dear. Now, let's take these two to see their papa," Shmi said.

"Want to go see grandpa?" Padme asked her son.

"Papa!" Luke said. Padme kissed his head, as they went to join everyone in the living area.

* * *

After a wonderful breakfast together, Obi-Wan and Sola took the girls to the Coruscanti zoo and now they were at the Temple to let them play with the other younglings.

"Thank you for today. It was wonderful," Sola said.

"I enjoyed it too. But it's not over," Obi-Wan replied.

"It's not?" she asked.

"After dinner with mom and dad, they're going to watch the girls for the night and I'm going to take you somewhere," Obi-Wan said.

"And you're still not going to tell me where?" she asked.

"It's a surprise..." Obi-Wan said cryptically. Sola laughed, as they strolled into the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Oh, I love this room," she said, as he inhaled the scent of fresh water and flowers.

"It is a favorite of mine too," Obi-Wan replied. They continued on through to the gardens, hand in hand, before they were back inside and encountered Dooku.

"Hello grandfather," Obi-Wan said.

"Good afternoon to you both. I just talked to your father and it seems we have a couple added guests at dinner tonight," he said.

"Who is it?" Sola asked.

"Your parents, Sola. Apparently, they showed up at Anakin and Padme's apartment today, claiming they wish to make amends," Dooku said. Sola was very silent for a minute.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm really nervous. I haven't spoken to them since I left," Sola said. Obi-Wan pulled her into a hug.

"We're all going to be there and I'm not going to let them put you down or say terrible things to you," Obi-Wan replied.

Sola smiled and nodded. They rounded up the girls and followed Dooku home for what would be a very interesting dinner...


	37. An Interesting Evening

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun!

AN: Here's chapter 37! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 37: An Interesting Evening

Sola calmly entered the penthouse with Obi-Wan's arm around her. Ruwee and Jobal stood up.

"Hello mother...father..." Sola greeted.

"Hello sweetheart," Jobal said, as she enveloped her eldest daughter in a hug. Jobal hugged Ryoo and Pooja as well.

"Father," Sola said, as she hugged him.

"Sola," he replied. Sola could tell that her father was holding back a lot of anger. She glanced at Anakin and Padme, noticing that her sister was visibly stressed. She guessed that Anakin had probably told her father that he would not tolerate any of the usual stuff he pulled with Padme.

"Mom, dad, this is Obi-Wan," Sola introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Naberrie," Obi-wan said, extending his hand. Ruwee shook it briskly and Jobal nodded her head.

"Well, dinner is on the table. Let's go before it gets cold," Elana said to break the tension. Ruwee and Jobal were silent most of the meal, as conversation commenced around the table, as it normally did when they were all together. As the meal neared the end, Jobal finally spoke to Sola who was next to her.

"Padme tells us you have a job now," Jobal mentioned.

"Yes, it's working with Healer Enrin and Healer Offee in the Temple. It's very satisfying work since I work with a lot of the younglings. I am also thinking about taking some classes at the university next semester," Sola said.

"Who will look after the girls?" Jobal asked.

"Pooja is in school all day now and Ryoo has her classes at the Temple during the day. Next year, she'll officially become Obi-Wan's padawan, so she'll come home with him in the evenings," Sola replied. Jobal gasped.

"She's going to become a Jedi?" Jobal exclaimed. The four Jedi sitting at the table raised an eyebrow at Jobal's horrified tone. Padme had not been kidding when she told them that her parent's didn't like Jedi.

"She has great potential, Mrs. Naberrie," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sola, how could you allow this?" Ruwee asked.

"It was Ryoo's decision, father and she very much likes her studies in the Temple," Sola replied. Ruwee glared at Padme, as if saying that it was her fault. They still blamed Padme's influence on Sola's departure and her divorce from Darred. Wisely, Ruwee was silent, thanks to Anakin's warning glare, practically daring him to say anything against his wife.

"I think it is time we accept each other for who we are and face the fact that we are family now," Elana wisely advised.

"Elana is right," Dooku added.

"We are trying to accept this...but it will take time," Jobal replied.

"Why mother? Why is it so hard to accept that Sola and I are happy? If you love us, then you would have already accepted it. But the real truth is that if Anakin and I didn't have children, you wouldn't be here," Padme said.

"You're the reason that we lost our farm," Ruwee said sternly.

"I know, Palo told me. Did you put him up to it?" Padme asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ruwee asked.

"He was harassing me again the other day and he was very intent on 'teaching me a lesson'. But then, you know all about it, don't you," Padme said. Ruwee was silent and did not deny her claim.

"Mr. Naberrie, Palo is a security threat to my family. I cannot have him coming anywhere near them and if you're encouraging him, then you're a security threat too," Anakin said sternly.

"I just told him to talk to her and tell her what happened. I did not tell him to attack her," Ruwee argued.

"Well he did try to attack her! And right in front of the twins too! Damn it, she's your daughter! How could you ever willingly let harm come to her!" Anakin yelled.

"I didn't want any harm to come to her, you have to believe that!" Ruwee yelled back.

"Until you give me reason to believe that you're not a threat to her, I cannot allow you or your wife to be alone with her or the twins. If you really want to make this work, you both have a lot of work to do," Anakin replied.

"We do want to make this work, Anakin. I can't believe you would tell me that I cannot spend time with my daughter and my grandchildren!" Jobal exclaimed.

"You can spend time with them, but know that a third party will be present if you do. Padme's security is very tight and they're almost always on duty. You won't even know that they're there, but they will be and they report to me," Anakin stated.

"This place is very new to us. We've lost everything, but we are trying. And whether any of you like it or not, Padme is responsible for our losing everything. She was promised to Palo, who's father is regional governor of the mountain villages. Once she married you, we were shunned," Ruwee stated.

"So, you'd rather sell your daughter to an evil man for a piece of land, rather than let her be happy and just find some place else to live?" Anakin asked angrily.

"It is our way," Ruwee half growled.

"I don't care about your 'ways'. Padme is not a piece of property for you to sell to the highest bidder," Anakin yelled.

"You wouldn't understand our traditions. Besides, you obviously won, Jedi. She's married to you," Ruwee replied.

"Why were you really talking to Palo, Mr. Naberrie?" Anakin questioned.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Ruwee asked. Anakin smirked.

"I'm not convinced your visit here is completely friendly. Something doesn't add up and I'm going to find out what it is. And if I find out that Padme or my children are in danger because of something you've done, you won't have to worry about finding a place to live," Anakin threatened.

"I was talking to Palo, because he is family...or supposed to be anyway. I'm not up to anything, as you put it," Ruwee snapped.

"Right," Anakin replied sarcastically. Padme looked away from her father; not liking the look he was giving her. It was how he used to look at her when she was a girl and she'd done something he didn't like. It was the look he gave her just before she received a whipping from him. A bad memory of her father's belt coming down harshly on her back assaulted her.

"I need some air," Padme said abruptly, as she stood up. She pulled Anakin with her and they went out onto the balcony. Shmi watched her youngest son embrace and comfort his wife, as she held her granddaughter.

"Mama...daddy!" Leia called and pointed.

"That's right Leia...that's your mommy and daddy," Shmi cooed to her.

"I assure you all that I am not up to anything. Your son is jumping to conclusions," Ruwee said.

"Anakin is just protecting his family, Mr. Naberrie. If you truly are sincere, then we have a wealth of patience for you while you adjust. But...if you are up to something that will hurt Padme, you'll have more than just Anakin on your hands to contend with. We ask only for kindness on your part. A little would go a long way," Qui-Gon promised. Ruwee nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to freshen up. Obi-Wan and I have plans tonight," Sola said, as she excused herself.

"Sweetheart, do you mind if I come help you?" Jobal asked. Sola contemplated her question for a second and then nodded.

"If you want to mom," she replied.

* * *

Sola sat down at the vanity and began brushing her hair.

"Sola, I need to tell you that Darred is getting remarried," Jobal said. Sola scoffed.

"The poor girl. I pity her," Sola replied.

"Sola, he was your husband," Jobal scolded.

"And he was a terrible one too. It will be fine with me if never see that man again. I've moved on with Ben and I am happy. So, drop it mother," Sola snapped, as she began dressing in a very nice light blue dress.

"I've missed you and the girls terribly, Sola. I guess the sentiment is not returned," Jobal said sadly.

"What do you expect, mother?" Sola snapped again.

"I...I don't know. I...I just want to be close to you again," Jobal replied.

"Well, a small piece of advice then. Do not speak of Darred again and start accepting your daughters for who they are. Now, if you'll excuse me mother, I have a date with a very handsome Jedi Knight," Sola said, as she stalked out of the room.

* * *

Anakin held her tightly in his arms for several minutes. Their bond was completely open and every emotion she was feeling, he felt too. He saw all the bad memories her father brought back just with his very presence, but his love for her slowly ebbed away the bad feelings.

"I'll never let him hurt you again, Padme. He has one last chance and if he tries anything, he's out of your life for good. I won't let them hurt you," Anakin promised her.

"I know. I'm safe as long as I'm in your arms," she replied, with a soft, watery smile.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes...I just needed a little air, but now I need you," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his. Anakin slanted his head over her lips and kissed her deeply with all the love he held for her in his being. Padme's knees weakened under his searing passion and she let him hold her up completely.

"I know this is probably a mean thing to say, but I've never felt more satisfied than I did when I saw the fear on my father's face when you told him what you would do to him if he tried to hurt me again," Padme said.

"It's not mean at all Padme. Maybe now he knows what it felt like for you all those times he caused the same fear in you," Anakin replied.

"I love you," Padme said.

"And I love you too, angel," he replied, as he captured her lips in another soul searing kiss.

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived home. They put the twins down and showed Ruwee and Jobal to a guest room, before retiring themselves. Padme sighed deeply and Anakin wrapped her in his arms. She reveled in the solace of his arms and felt the stress slowly melt away, as he kissed her deeply.

"Make love to me, Ani," Padme whispered breathlessly. Anakin swept his angel into his arms and slowly carried her to bed...

* * *

Much later, he collapsed into her arms, as they entered the afterglow period.

"Mmm...ohh Ani," she moaned, as they continued their long, passionate kisses, their bodies still fully entwined.

"I love you so much," Padme said breathlessly.

"I love you too, my sweet angel," he replied, as he shifted his weight over her. Padme stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair. He rolled on to his side and pressed her against him, face to face with her. They entwined their legs and continued to softly touch and caress each other.

"Feeling better, star nymph?" he asked playfully. She blushed under his hot gaze.

"Very much so, thanks to my gorgeous and amazing husband, which happens to be you," she said, biting her lip playfully. He gave her a sexy smirk and kissed her lips before his expression turned serious. He stroked her beautiful face and stared into her chestnut colored eyes.

"I meant what I said, Padme. They get one last chance and if they try to hurt you again, then they're gone. You're my wife and the mother of my children. I'll let no harm come to you or our babies," he said. Padme's eyes watered. She kissed him hard and deeply, kindling the fire between them.

"You're mine, angel," he whispered.

"I know...and you're mine, Ani," she replied. The fires of passion burned hotly again, as they fed their hunger for each other again...

* * *

Sola was a little confused when they arrived at the Temple and couldn't help notice the mysterious smile on Obi-Wan's face.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see. There's something I'd like to show you," Obi-Wan said, as he led her through the Temple halls and to a room she'd never been in before.

"Now, close your eyes," Obi-Wan said. Sola sighed and did so, as he led her into the room. He smiled, as he saw Aayla had done what he asked even after she teased him mercilessly. The candles were lit and there was a large cushion on the floor. Obi-Wan lowered the lights and then took a tiny marble in his hand. The marble activated and the room filled with stars.

"Okay, you can open them," Obi-Wan said. Sola did so and gasped.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, this is beautiful," Sola said, as she gazed around at the stars.

"Well, when you said that you missed seeing the stars on Naboo, I knew I had to bring you here," Obi-Wan said, as they sat down on the cushion and gazed up.

"Thank you...this is wonderful," Sola said, as she kissed him.

"There's also another reason I brought you here. I have something very important to tell you," Obi-Wan replied, as he took her hands in his own.

"Sola...after Siri left me, I did some really foolish things. I turned my back on love. It wasn't until I met you that I think I truly started to heal. You've been hurt too, but you taught me that you can't give up on love. I had forgotten how amazing it was to feel in love until you, Sola. I promise that I will never ever hurt you. I'm in love with you, Sola and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much," Obi-Wan confessed. Sola wiped a few tears away.

"I've never been in love before and it's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I love you too, Obi-Wan," she cried happily.

"Oh Sola," Obi-Wan said, as he pulled her into his arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as Obi-Wan lowered her onto the cushion. Their lips met again and again in deep, searing embraces. After a long while of cuddling under the star display together, Obi-Wan spoke.

"It's getting late. I should get you home," Obi-Wan said.

"Take me home with you...to your place," Sola replied.

"Sola...I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for," Obi-Wan answered.

"But I am ready, Ben. I'm ready to feel what it's like to be with someone I love and someone who loves me back. I've never had that...and I want it, I crave it!" she said passionately.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've never been more sure. Take me home with you. I...I want you to make love to me...tonight," Sola told him. Obi-Wan kissed her softly.

"I love you so much, Sola and I promise this will be the most wonderful night of our lives," he replied. She smiled.

"I know," she replied, as they stood up and slowly exited the star room, heading for his speeder.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared into her beautiful gypsy eyes, as he slowly carried her to the bedroom in his arms. Carefully, he set her on her feet, as they continued to gaze passionately at each other. Their lips molded together, tongues clashing and passion flowing ever so effortlessly between them. Obi-Wan was determined to take this slow for Sola's sake. While Sola was not a virgin, this was very much her first time in many ways. It was her first time being with someone who loved and cared for her more deeply than anything in the galaxy. It was not her first time having sex...but it was her first time making love. Obi-Wan was determined to show Sola how different the two were. He would not carelessly take her, as her poor excuse for a husband probably had. He would not use her body for his own physical release and then leave her like he had with so many others. No...he loved this woman and she had changed him. She made him the man he wanted to be and he was ready for a lifelong commitment to her. He would show her how much he loved her and he would seek to show her unspeakable pleasures, before he sought his own pleasure. Tonight...he and Sola would make love and it would be the beginning of something beautiful and incredible between them. Obi-Wan carefully released the clip in her hair and Sola shook her head, letting her dark chocolate curls spill around her shoulders. The Jedi tilted his head to capture her full, enticing lips in a loving kiss. He moved his lips ever so passionately over hers, drinking in her sweet taste. Slowly, his lips moved down her cheek and finally to the nape of her neck where he spent several moments tasting her gloriously soft skin. Sola wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself as closely as she could to him. Slowly, she began unbuttoning his tunic and let it fall to the floor. She marveled at the bare flesh on his defined, muscled torso. Obi-Wan's eyes were dark with desire and passion, as he slowly unzipped her dress. Sola's heart pounded in anticipation of all that was to come. Carefully and most gently, Obi-Wan tugged the dress down her slender form until it was in a puddle at her feet. Obi-Wan's eyes devoured her nearly bare form, as she stood before him in just lacy white undergarments. Sola looked down shyly, as Obi-Wan stared at her in awe.

"You're so beautiful..." Obi-Wan uttered, as he captured her lips again in a soul searing kiss. Sola gasped, as Obi-Wan's hands moved along her sides, sensually stroking her bare skin. He broke the kiss and smiled softly at her, as he raised his hand and slowly dimmed the lights to a soft, romantic glow. Their lips met again, as they let their passion consume them for the very first time...

* * *

Obi-Wan rolled onto his side and Sola laid in his arms, facing him, as they came down from their powerful lovemaking. Obi-Wan stroked her cheek and kissed her softly, as they entered the afterglow period of the intense lovemaking they had just wrought. Finally, Obi-Wan rolled onto his back and Sola laid atop his sweat slicked chest.

"Oh Ben...that was...ohhh..." Sola moaned, as she cuddled her naked form against his own.

"I know...it was incredible. Force...I've never felt anything like that before," he said. He was still in awe too, more so than he predicted he would be. He knew that sex with Sola would be better than most since he loved her...but what they had experienced was completely mind blowing. He'd had sex with a lot of women in the past and none of that remotely compared to what he'd just experienced. If he had been questioning the depths of his feelings for Sola thus far, all his insecurities about love and commitment had been completely wiped away by their passionate expression of love. Being with her...feeling her...making love to her had seared through his entire being. He had found what he denied existed for so long. He had found what his little brother had found. He had found soul searing, all binding and encompassing love. His broken soul was healed and all because of the woman that laid cuddled atop him.

"I love you..." Obi-Wan told her.

"And I love you too, my Jedi," Sola whispered, her breath tickling his damp skin. Their lips met again, kindling the burning fire between them again. Sleep would wait and they would spend the night lost in each other...

* * *

Padme's mood the next morning was considerably better. In fact, as he was almost giddy with happiness. Her wonderful husband had seen to that and the memories of last night still sent shivers down her spine. She was also extremely happy for her sister, who had left her a quick message on her comlink last night, saying that she would be at Obi-Wan's and that he had told her that he loved her. She was ecstatic for her sister, glad she had finally found love and happiness. Not even the presence of her parents had spoiled her mood. Her father was in the living area, while her mother had asked if she could feed the twins their cereal. Padme agreed and decided to go about making cloudberry pancakes, especially since Anakin loved them. She hummed a tune to herself, as she sliced shuura fruit and set it on the table. Then she went back to the counter and poured a bowl of cloudberries into the batter, before mixing. Luke whined and pushed the spoon away.

"Bewies!" he called to his mother. Padme turned and looked at their adorable cherub faces and her slightly stressed mother. The twins were a handful, but she didn't feel sorry for her mother in the least.

"They didn't finish it," Jobal said.

"It's all right mother. There's only a few bites left. They want their berries, don't you angels?" Padme cooed to them, as she put a handful on each of their trays. The twins grinned and then each picked up a berry with their chubby hands and put them into their mouths. Anakin came into the kitchen after finishing his morning meditation.

"Daddy!" Leia called, as she bounced in her seat.

"Morning princess," Anakin replied, as he kissed her head.

"Good morning, Anakin," Jobal said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin replied, as he kissed Luke's head. He chuckled, as he watched his son munch on the cloudberries. Luke grinned up at him, his face smudged with the remnants of the light blue berries.

"Morning, buddy," Anakin said, as he approached his wife at the stove and kissed her cheek.

"And how's the most beautiful woman in the galaxy this morning?" Anakin asked playfully. She giggled, as he blew in her ear.

"I'm wonderful, thanks to you," she replied, as she flipped the pancakes.

"Smells great, angel," Anakin said, as he poured some juice and sat down. Padme set a plate stacked highly with pancakes on the table and sat down next to her husband.

"Darling, shouldn't we get Sola up for breakfast?" Jobal asked. Padme and Anakin shared a smile.

"Sola's not here, mother. She stayed with Obi-Wan last night," Padme replied.

"Oh...um, I'll go call your father for breakfast," Jobal said quietly. Padme giggled and took a bite of her breakfast. Anakin ate hungrily and the twins babbled to each other, as they ate their berries.

* * *

Palo entered the Chancellor's office after being summoned.

"You wanted to see me, your excellency?" Palo asked.

"Yes, come in son, come in," Palpatine said, playing the part of the kindly old man he used to fool everyone.

"Palo, I'm afraid I received a disturbing claim against you, yesterday. It would seem that Senator Skywalker has filed a restraining order against you," Palpatine said.

"Sir, I can explain. I believe the Senator is overreacting, as I only wished to talk to her," Palo said, trying to play innocent.

"I know son, but you must be careful. Her husband is a dangerous Jedi and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt," Palpatine said, acting concerned.

"Chancellor, my father is disappointed in me that I have been so humiliated by this Jedi. As you know, Padme has been promised to me since she was ten and I am a failure in his eyes, because I cannot make her my wife. This Jedi husband of hers has ruined my life!" Palo said.

"Yes, I know son. I would like to help you, but I'm just not sure what I can do. As long as her husband stands in your way, I am afraid there is nothing you can do," Palpatine said regretfully.

"I only wish I could get rid of that meddlesome Jedi...but so far, it doesn't seem like anything can kill him," Palo said.

"You know son, there is more than one way to kill a Jedi," Palpatine said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Palo asked.

"You must promise that if we speak candidly, it will go no further," Palpatine said.

"Of course, your excellency," he replied.

"I too want to get rid of Skywalker, for he stands in the way of my rule. This galaxy is so chaotic and if I would be allowed to do so, I could bring order to it," Palpatine said.

"Of course, but it is the Jedi that hold that power back from you," Palo replied. Palpatine suppressed an evil smirk.

"_Blind fool...you will be the perfect pawn,"_

"Exactly. But I have a way that we could get rid of Skywalker, if you were willing to do the dirty work. Because of my position, it must appear that my hands are clean," Palpatine replied.

"What must I do?" Palo asked.

"I'll warn you. It is treacherous...and perhaps even what some would call evil," Palpatine said. Palo's face darkened.

"I'll do whatever I have must to get rid of that bastard Jedi and teach Padme once and for all why she does not dare cross me," Palo said darkly.

"Good. Now, let's discuss this plan in great detail. You see, the timing must be perfect..." Palpatine said. Palo nodded eagerly.

"_Fool...you will help me get rid of Skywalker, but instead of being rewarded with Padme, you'll be rewarded with death..." _Palpatine thought evilly...


	38. Manipulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 38! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 38: Manipulations

Sola lay thoroughly entwined in her lover's arms, blissfully sated and spooned against him snugly. Obi-Wan kissed her bare shoulder, as they lay bathing in the afterglow after another intense bout of lovemaking. Sola glanced at the chrono and was surprised that it was late morning.

"I don't think I've stayed in bed this late in my life," Sola mentioned.

"Me either, but it's nice," Obi-Wan replied, as he placed several soft kisses on her neck.

"Do you have to be at the Temple soon?" Sola asked, as she kissed his hand, which was entwined with hers.

"By this afternoon. I'm training with Ryoo this afternoon," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, Ryoo and Pooja! They must be wondering where I am," Sola fretted. But Obi-Wan held her still.

"Relax my love. Mom and dad took care of them this morning. Pooja's probably already at school and Ryoo probably went to the Temple with dad. You are all mine and right now, you and I are going to enjoy a hot shower together," he replied Sola giggled and jumped out of bed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, as she headed for the fresher. Obi-Wan ginned and quickly followed her in...

* * *

"There's aunt Sola and uncle Ben," Padme cooed to her son, who was squirming in her arms. She put him down and he pulled himself up on the leg of an end table and stood there holding onto it. Leia was disinterested in what her brother was doing and continued to play with her toys.

"Daddy!" Luke called, making sure his father was watching.

"I see ya buddy," Anakin said, as he stood talking to Obi-Wan. Luke let go and Padme gasped, thinking he would fall and hit his head. But he didn't fall, but rather began taking a few steps toward his father.

"He's trying to walk!" Sola gasped. Anakin and Padme looked at each other, realizing that Luke was indeed trying to take his first few steps.

"I hope you're getting this, Artoo," Padme said. The droid whirled affirmatively, as he was indeed recording it. Anakin knelt down and opened his arms.

"Come on little man," Anakin called. Luke wobbled and teetered, as he took several steps, making it about half way, before falling on his little rear. Padme went to help him, but he pushed her hand away. Padme smiled at her husband.

"Well, somebody is certainly independent today," Sola joked. Luke stood up on his own and toddled determinedly into his father's arms. Anakin picked him up and kissed his head.

"You did it Luke. What a big boy," Anakin cooed to his grinning son. Padme and Sola clapped for him, which told him that he'd done something really special. Padme kissed his cheek.

"Mommy's so proud of you, baby," Padme cooed to him. Leia frowned and pushed her toy away. She hated it when she was not the center of attention and she was not one to be shown up, especially not by her brother. They all watched, as Leia crawled over to the table and pulled herself up. Anakin smiled and handed Luke to Padme, as he knelt down. He smiled at his baby girl and opened his arms.

"Come on princess...I know you can do it too," Anakin told her. Leia wobbled, but was determined to make it without falling. With small steps, Leia toddled into her father's arms. He kissed her and lifted her up.

"We're so proud of you both," Padme said, as they clapped for her.

"I hate to say it, but we've got to get to the Temple," Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed and handed Leia off to Sola.

"I'll see you tonight, angel," Anakin said, as he gave his wife a loving kiss.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you," Padme said.

"I love you too. Be good for mommy, you two," Anakin told their precocious twins, who were currently blowing raspberries at each other.

"I'll see you tonight too," Obi-Wan told Sola, as he kissed her softly.

"I love you," Obi-Wan told her

"I love you too," Sola replied. After they left, Jobal spoke.

"Your father and I would love to spend the day with you both and the twins," Jobal said. Sola and Padme exchanged glances.

"There is a café that Padme and I frequent. We could go have lunch there before we go get Pooja from school," Sola suggested.

"That sounds nice, darling," Jobal said. Padme and Sola took the twins to the nursery to change and dress them for an outing. Once they were alone, Padme smiled at her sister.

"All right, I want to hear everything," Padme gushed.

"Oh Padme, it was the most wonderful night of my life!" Sola replied.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Sola," Padme replied, as she began changing Luke.

"He was so amazing. It was the most incredible feeling being with him like that," Sola said. Padme smiled.

"That's how I feel every time I'm with Ani. I daresay we're the two luckiest women in the galaxy," Padme said, as they finished changing the twins and prepared to have lunch with their parents. Neither was really looking forward to it.

* * *

"Can you believe the twins will be a year old next week?" Sola asked.

"I know. I can't believe it. Shmi is making the cutest cake for them," Padme replied.

"Too bad they won't know what's going on," Sola said.

"Maybe not, but Artoo is going to record the whole thing and then daddy and I can embarrass them with it when they're older," Padme laughed.

"No, no, Luke," Padme scolded, as he kept tossing his toy on the ground.

"Do it again and mommy will take it away," Padme warned. Sola giggled, as she fed Leia some of her fruit.

"Sola dear, we were worried when you didn't come home last night," Jobal mentioned.

"I was fine mother. I was with Obi-Wan, after all," Sola replied.

"Yes and what are his intentions, Sola?" Ruwee asked sternly.

"He loves me dad, unlike Darred. I love him and we are happy together. Things are different outside our isolated little village, dad. Women are allowed to choose and speak for themselves," Sola replied. Padme smiled quietly. She was so proud of her sister. She had truly grown as a person in the time she'd lived on Coruscant and found her independent voice.

"Contrary to what you believe, dad, you do not own us. We are our own people and you cannot dictate our lives for us. It is time for you to let go of the old ways! Don't you even care how badly Darred and Palo treated us?" Padme said in outrage.

"Darred was a good husband," Ruwee insisted.

"Father, he used to hit me when he got angry! And it is _not_ okay!" Sola exclaimed.

"You forget, Sola, he thinks it's okay to hit. He used to hit me all the time when I was a little girl, didn't you father?" Padme said. Ruwee pointed angrily at her.

"You disobeyed me every chance you got!" Ruwee replied sternly.

"So, beating me until I was sobbing uncontrollably was the answer? You haven't changed and you don't want to change," Padme replied.

"You're right, I haven't changed and I shouldn't have to! If you would have just done as I asked and married the man I chose, I wouldn't have lost my land, my respect, or my reputation!" Ruwee exclaimed. Luke and Leia whimpered.

"Do not yell. You're scaring the twins. And if I had married Palo for you, I would have married a man that raped me. But you don't seem to care about me at all, so we're done," Padme said.

"Padme please...we want this to work," Jobal pleaded.

"You may mother, but he does not. He will never be able to accept me or my children, because Anakin is their father. This is not working," Padme replied.

"So, you're going to put your own parents out in the cold. We have no money and no place to go, thanks to you," Ruwee replied. Padme clenched her teeth.

"You will come home with us for the time being. Then, Anakin and I will purchase some land for you in a village outside the rural mountains villages where they do not practice those traditions. You'll have a fresh start there," Padme responded, as she and Sola picked the twins up. They got into the speeder and headed for the Senate building, where Padme had to drop off a file to Bail Organa.

* * *

"Padme, come in please," Bail greeted warmly.

"Hello Bail. I just dropped by to give you this file," Padme said. Luke and Leia hollered and Luke tossed his toy to the floor. Bail chuckled and picked it up. Padme sighed.

"They're in rare form today," Padme apologized.

"You know I always love seeing them. And you as well, Sola, but I don't believe I've met your other company," Bail said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bail. These are our parents, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie," Padme said. Bail had heard all the stories, but greeted them politely.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Bail Organa and let me just say that serving with your daughter is an honor. The Senate needs more gracious people like her," Bail said.

"Thank you," Jobal replied awkwardly.

"Thank you Bail. Anyway, how is the proposal coming?" Padme asked.

"I've got several signatures so far. I believe we will have all we need in a few weeks time. Then we can present it to the Chancellor," Bail replied.

"That's excellent," Padme replied.

"Well, the war has slackened, thanks in large part to your husband and General Kenobi. Once Grievous is found and dealt with, this war will be over and there will be no reason for the Chancellor to keep his emergency powers," Bail replied.

"Ending this awful war must be our first priority in the Senate. I just wish the Chancellor felt the same way," Padme sighed.

"The war will end, Padme," Bail assured her. She smiled.

"Thank you Bail. We'd better go now," Padme said. The twins heard the word go and started waving. Padme and Sola walked through the atrium with their parents behind them when they were stopped by a young aide, as they were about to leave.

"Senator Skywalker, a call came through to your office on the comm station. Your secretary says it's from Senator Mothma. She's currently at home on Chandrilla and says it's fairly urgent that she speak with you concerning the proposal you wrote," the young man said.

"Very well, thank you Stephen," Padme said, before turning to Sola.

"I shouldn't be long. Can you watch them for a minute?" Padme asked.

"Of course," Sola replied, as Padme headed to her office. Luke and Leia began whimpering and Padme turned.

"It's all right, angels. Mommy will be right back," Padme assured them. But her leaving only made them cry harder and this puzzled their aunt.

"What's the matter you two?" Sola said, as the children began sobbing. She and Jobal picked them up and began trying to calm them.

* * *

Padme entered the reception area of her office and was puzzled to find her secretary no where in sight.

"Motee?" Padme called, as she opened the door to her office and gasped, as she saw Motee lying crumbled up on the floor.

"Motee?!" Padme cried, as she checked for a pulse and found none. She rushed to the comm station to call for help, but found that the machine was dead. She noticed the control panel had been destroyed with a blaster. A terrible feeling of dread came over her, as she heard the door slide closed with a hiss. Padme felt the figure behind her approach slowly, staring her down, as if she were prey. Thinking quickly, she thrust her elbow into his stomach and ran to her desk. She began hurling objects at him, before making a run for the door. But he caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Help me!" Padme screamed. The man whipped her around and she was face to face with her tormentor.

"Palo...please don't do this," Padme pleaded.

"I didn't want to hurt you Padme...but you've left me no choice," Palo taunted.

"Palo..." but she was cut off, as he backhanded her. She yelped painfully.

"You've made a fool out of me! And now it's time to teach you a lesson," Palo said dangerously, as he backhanded her on the other side of her face, splitting her lip open. She fell painfully to the floor, sobbing by now.

"_Ani...please help me!" _she pleaded through their bond. She began to panic, as she felt Palo stuff a piece of cloth between her teeth and tie it at the back of her head. He grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together with some twine, before flipping her over so he could look at the fear in her eyes.

"This is what happens when you cross me, Padme," he threatened. Padme screamed through the gag, as he ripped her dress off, stripping her down to her undergarments...

* * *

Sola tried to console Luke, who was sobbing almost uncontrollably. Leia was too and her mother was at a loss as to what to do. Suddenly, Sola saw Anakin run in frantically and head toward Padme's office.

"Oh Gods...something's wrong," Sola said, as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon entered behind him. Qui-Gon motioned Obi-Wan to her, before he went to follow Anakin.

"Obi-Wan...something's wrong I think. And the twins must sense it. They're inconsolable," Sola fretted. Obi-Wan placed his hand on Luke's forehead and used the Force to calm him down.

"There, there, Luke, everything's going to be all right," Obi-Wan said, as he did the same for Leia. They soon were lulled to sleep, thanks to Obi-Wan's soothing Force waves.

"They sensed it the moment Padme left to go to her office. Oh Gods...I shouldn't have let her go!" Sola cried, as they laid the twins down in their stroller.

"Shh...it's not your fault, Sola," Obi-Wan said, as he hugged her.

"It's Palo, isn't it? He's attacked her," Sola said.

"I think so. Padme cried out to Anakin through their bond," Obi-Wan replied. Sola whipped around to face her father.

"You knew about this...didn't you? How could you?! Oh Gods...what if Anakin doesn't make it? What if that monster rapes her again?" Sola cried.

"Anakin will make it...we have to pray for that," Obi-Wan replied, as he held her.

"I swear...if Padme's hurt because of you again, I'll make you pay!"Sola yelled at her father.

"Sweetheart," Jobal began, but Sola cut her off.

"Shut up mother...you're as bad as he is! I don't want to hear your damned excuses!" Sola yelled, as she sobbed. Obi-Wan held her crying form, as they waited for any word of what had happened.

* * *

Padme sobbed and kicked at him with her feet. Palo growled and shoved her legs down and straddled her, holding them in place.

"You really thought I'd let you get away with humiliating me?! It's time you pay for your disobedience. It's time I put you in your place," Palo said, as he tried to pry her legs apart. Padme resisted him and he slapped her angrily, before he began unbuckling his pants. He grabbed her hips and held them in place, as he prepared to rip her undergarments off.

"Stop fighting me, you little whore," he growled. Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound, as the door to her office flew off it's hinges and was flung against the wall. Palo looked up, only to see the murderous glare of Anakin Skywalker staring back at him. Palo felt himself be lifted into the air and hurled toward the Jedi, who caught him and slammed him against the wall.

"How dare you touch her!" Anakin screamed.

"Screw off, Skywalker. I was just teaching your little whore about what happens when you cross me," Palo sneered. Anakin's fist connected with Palo's nose, breaking it. Palo screamed in pain, as he held his face, blood pouring from his nose.

"Don't you EVER call her that again, you sick bastard!" Anakin yelled.

"Whaddya gonna do now, Jedi boy? Kill me?" Palo taunted. Anakin smirked at him.

"Death is too good for a sicko like you. You're going to prison and you'll never hurt her again. Do you know what they do to rapists in prison?" Anakin taunted and Palo was silent.

"I give you six months maximum, before they find your worthless carcass in a bleeding heap, because the other inmates grew sick of you," Anakin taunted, as he kneed him in the groin and dropped him to the floor in a painful heap.

"Enjoy prison and hell you scumbag. I suggest you don't move, because a couple Officers will be in to deal with you in a minute," Anakin said, as he knelt down beside his sobbing wife. He pulled her hands free and untied the gag. Padme threw her arms around his neck and sobbed in relief, soaking his tunic with her tears. Anakin shrugged his long black cloak off and wrapped it around her nearly bare form.

"It's okay now, angel, I'm here," he soothed her, as he lifted her into his arms. He and Palo shared another glare, as he carried her out into the reception area and sat her down on the couch. Padme clung to him and he held her tightly.

* * *

Palpatine smirked, as he stared out at the Coruscant skyline from his office. His plan had worked perfectly and his pawn had done everything he asked. And now, it was time for the final phase of his plan and for his pawn to be rewarded. This was the part where Palpatine had promised that any charges against Palo would not stick and that Skywalker would be the one to pay. The latter part would be true...but Palo was like an insect and now he knew too much. And like all annoying insects, Palpatine would stamp him out. He raised his hand and reached deeply into the Force, focusing on Palo. He slowly began to Force choke his pawn until he could no longer breathe. Palpatine clenched his fist tightly and in a split second of blinding pain, Palo's neck snapped like a twig and his life force was extinguished instantly. Palpatine allowed himself an evil chuckled, as he relished the smell of death, fear, and betrayal from the fool. In Palo's last few moments, Palpatine had whispered things to him, letting him know exactly what was happening and exactly how stupid and insignificant he was. This would be the beginning of the end for the Republic...and the Jedi...

* * *

"Anakin, is she all right?" Qui-Gon asked. Anakin nodded.

"He hit her a few times, but I got there before he could rape her. He's in the office," Anakin said, as he pointed two Officers that arrived with stun cuffs. The two Senate guards went into the Office to arrest the attacker. When they returned empty handed, Qui-Gon looked at them; puzzled.

"Aren't you going to arrest him? Qui-Gon asked.

"We can't, Master Jedi; he's dead," one replied.

"What? He was alive just a few minutes ago," Anakin said.

"We're sorry, Commander Skywalker. But it appears that his neck was snapped," the other Officer replied.

"Dad, I swear he was alive when we left that room," Anakin said.

"I know son. Have the body taken to the Medical Examiner. Mr. Danae was a criminal and he will not be missed. However, we still need to know exactly how he died," Qui-Gon ordered.

"Yes sir," the Officers answered.

"We should get Padme to Bant and have her checked over," Qui-Gon suggested. Anakin nodded.

"Angel, we're going to take you to see Bant now, okay?" he told her, as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Oh...okay. You won't leave me, will you?" she asked.

"No angel, I'm not going anywhere," he told her gently.

"Where...where are my babies?" she asked.

"Don't worry, they're with Sola and Obi-Wan," he replied. As he carried her out into the atrium, Sola gasped, as they approached.

"Oh Gods...what did that monster do?" Sola gasped. Anakin glared at Ruwee.

"Now do you believe her, Mr. Naberrie?" Anakin snapped. But Ruwee could not speak, as he stared at his battered daughter, who had her face buried in her husband's chest.

"I was lucky I got there when I did. He had her pinned down, bound and gagged, and he'd ripped her clothes off! He was hitting her and he as getting ready to rape her when I got there. Is this what you wanted for your daughter?!" Anakin yelled.

"I hope you killed that bastard," Sola said, as she lightly stroked her sister's long hair.

"He's dead, but I didn't kill him. We're not sure how he died, but when I sent the Officers in to arrest him, he was dead," Anakin replied.

"And he was alive when you left him?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded.

"I beat the hell out of him, but he was still very much alive when I left him," Anakin said.

"I'm glad he's dead. He deserved a fate worse than death, bu I'm glad he can never come near my baby sister again," Sola said, as she heard Padme sniff.

"I'm taking her to the Temple to get checked out. She could use her big sister right now," Anakin said, as he turned to see his mother, grandmother and grandfather arrive.

"Oh Padme...oh, is she okay?" Shmi cried, as she stroked her hair. Padme sniffed and then turned to look at her. Shmi had to suppress a gasp, as she saw red marks on Padme's beautiful face and a swollen lip.

"I'm...I'm okay now mom," Padme sniffed in a shaky voice.

"Oh, I'm coming to the Temple with you," Shmi said. Elana nodded too, as she and Shmi carefully picked up the sleeping twins.

"I'm going to find Qui-Gon, but I'll be there soon too," Dooku said, as he patted Padme's shoulder.

"Can you swing by and get Pooja from school? She asked Ben.

"Oh, I already sent Aayla to do that for us, honey. She'll meet us at the Temple," Elana said. Jobal watched in simple amazement, as the family rallied around Padme, each and everyone of them ready to defend her.

"Please...let us come too. She's our daughter," Jobal pleaded. Shmi looked at her.

"Is she? Yet, you've done nothing but hurt her. You could have prevented that man from ever touching her, but instead you encouraged him to pursue her and she was raped before by him. She was nearly raped again tonight and it is partially your fault!" Shmi yelled at them both. It was not often that Shmi Skywalker-Jinn lost her temper, but when someone she loved was hurt, she was a force to be reckoned with. Jobal hung her head.

"You will come with us, because you both have a lot to atone for. It will be up to Padme whether or not she is ever able to forgive you, much less have anything to do with you," Shmi said sternly, as Anakin followed her out to the speeder. Slowly, the others followed with Ruwee and Jobal bringing up the rear. The speeder ride to the Temple was mostly silent...


	39. Accusations

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 39! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 39: Accusations

Padme sat on the med table, a vacant expression on her face. Bant pulled Anakin aside.

"Do I need a rape kit?" Bant asked.

"No, I got there before he could get that far," Anakin replied, as he told Bant what had happened. Shmi walked in, carrying a yellow dress she'd picked from Padme's closet.

"Sweetheart, when you're ready, I brought you a clean dress," Shmi said, as she hung it on a hook nearby. Shmi gently brushed her disheveled curls aside and rubbed her shoulder. Padme looked like a scared little girl right now and Shmi pulled her into a hug. She felt the young woman's arms go around her neck and hug her back and she smiled gently.

"Everything's going to be all right now, sweetheart. Bant is going to make sure you're all right and then we're all going to go home," Shmi assured her. Padme nodded. Bant stepped over to Padme and gently dabbed a bacta cloth on her swollen lip. Padme hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry Padme," Bant apologized.

"It's okay Bant," she replied. Anakin put his arms around her, as Bant rubbed a bacta cloth on the red marks.

"The bacta should take the swelling in your lip away and the marks should fade in a day or so. Other than that, you just have some bruises from his manhandling and they should fade soon too," Bant replied.

"Can I take her home?" Anakin asked. Bant nodded.

"Just see that she takes it easy for the next day or so," Bant replied.

"Ani, can you help me get dressed?" Padme asked.

"Of course," he replied, as he helped her into the simple yellow dress. She hugged him, clinging to him for dear life and he held her tightly. He nodded to Sola, who was peaking in the door. She came in, pushing the hover stroller.

"Mama!" Luke and Leia chorused. An immediate smile came to Padme's face and it was the most beautiful thing Anakin had ever seen.

"There's my angels," Padme said, as she knelt down to kiss them both.

"How you doing, baby sister?" Sola asked softly.

"I'll be okay, because I have so many people that love me," Padme replied. Sola pulled her into a hug.

"You're right. We all love you so much, Padme. Don't ever forget that," Sola said.

"I'm ready to go home," Padme said. Anakin wrapped his arms around her petite form from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Everything's going to be all right, angel," he promised. She turned to him and they shared a soft, loving kiss.

"Let's go home," Anakin said, with a smile.

"Go! Go! Go!" the twins shouted.

"That's right angels, we're going home, but right after mommy and daddy change you," Padme said, as she picked up their son. Anakin chuckled and picked up their little girl. Sola smiled at the young couple and quietly slipped out into the waiting room.

* * *

"How is she?" Shmi asked.

"Fairly strong. I think she just wants to go home and be with her family right now," Sola replied.

"Sola, can we see her, please?" Jobal asked.

"Anakin has just got her to calm down, mother. I don't think you or dad deserve to see her. I hold you both partially responsible for this, especially you dad!" Sola said.

"I had nothing to do with this," Ruwee replied.

"You have encouraged Palo to pursue her all these years. You've tried to enslave her to that horrible man and his even more horrible father. You never had the guts to stand up to Governor Danae and tell him no! All you ever saw when you looked at Padme was credit signs! Governor Danae wanted her as his daughter-in-law so he could gain even more power in the government. And neither of you gave a damn that she would have been unhappy and abused had you forced her to marry that slime! You are not worthy enough to be her parents! You could have prevented this, but instead, you encouraged it. Do not be surprised if Padme decides that she never wants to see you again!" Sola ranted. Obi-Wan put his arm around her shoulders to calm her. Jobal began to cry, but Ruwee still remained stone-faced.

"Oh please Shmi, you have to talk to Padme for me. I really don't want to lose her," Jobal sobbed.

"You lost her a long time ago, Jobal, and I think you know that. You know, some traditions should die. Believe me, I know," Shmi said. Jobal looked at her questioningly.

"Did you know that I was a slave before I met Qui-Gon?" Shmi asked. Jobal shook her head.

"Yes, slavery is a tradition on Tatooine that still exists till this day, despite the Jedi efforts to abolish it. Maybe if you could have let certain traditions die, like forcing your daughter to marry someone she had not chosen, then maybe you would not be in danger of losing her. It may be too late for you to regain Padme's love and you have no one to blame but yourselves," Shmi told them both. As they waited on Anakin and Padme, two Republic Officers, Jansen and Scott, entered. The two Officers bowed.

"Captains," Dooku greeted.

"Master Jedi," Jansen nodded in reply.

"Has the Medical Examiner determined the cause of death?" Dooku asked.

"Yes sir, Palo Danae was killed by Force choke, in which crushed his windpipe and snapped his neck. Dooku looked puzzled.

"Force choke is a Sith technique," Dooku mumbled to himself.

"Sir, I am very sorry. But we have orders to place your grandson under arrest," Scott said Dooku's head snapped up to them.

"Anakin did not kill him. He would never use a Force choke on an unarmed man," Dooku protested.

"The evidence suggests otherwise. His finger prints are all over the deceased, as he was also responsible for breaking the man's nose and bruising his jaw. The deceased did try to rape his wife. He was angry and may have used excessive force with the deceased," Jansen replied.

"My grandson was defending his wife from a mad man, but he did not kill Palo!" Dooku said angrily.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked, as he and Padme walked out with the twins.

"We're deeply sorry, Knight Skywalker, but we have orders for your arrest on the charges of murder," Scott said.

"What? I didn't kill Palo," Anakin said.

"The evidence suggests otherwise, sir," Jansen replied.

"No...Palo was alive when we left my office. Anakin didn't kill him," Padme replied.

"I'm sorry milady, but he didn't have to be in the room to Force choke him," Scott said.

"Force choke? I've never used a Force choke before. It's not the Jedi way," Anakin argued.

"I'm sorry, Knight Skywalker, but unless we can be provided with hard evidence, then we must follow orders and bring you in," Jansen replied, as he produced a pair of strange, bulky cuffs. Anakin recognized them as Force resistant cuffs designed to send an electrical current shooting through his body should he try to use the Force. Anakin and Padme set the twins down in the hover stroller. She clung to her husband and glared at the two Officers.

"You won't take him from me!" Padme yelled.

"I am sorry milady, but we have our orders," Scott replied.

"Your orders do not give you the jurisdiction needed her in the Temple," Qui-Gon said.

"Normally that would be true. But our orders come directly from the Chancellor, as Mr. Danae was a government employee. We are prepared to use force and call for back up if we have to," the other said, as he and his partner drew stun blasters.

"We suggest you come quietly, Knight Skywalker and that the rest of you do not get in our way," Jansen warned.

"No..." Padme sobbed. The twins sensed her distress and began to cry. Shmi and Elana picked them up and began trying to calm them. Anakin held Padme's face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"We'll figure this out, angel," he assured her.

"He's right. We'll get to the bottom of this and find that evidence we need," Obi-Wan assured her. Sobs racked her petite figure.

"I need you...I need you. You can't go...they can't take you!" Padme cried, as they clung to each other.

"I'm sorry milady, but we must take him now," Jansen said, as they both took Anakin's arms and pulled him from her.

"No!" Padme screamed, before turning to her father.

"This is your fault!" Padme screamed at him.

"You're not taking my son for something he did not do!" Qui-Gon yelled, as he advanced on the Officers. One of them raised his blaster and shot Qui-Gon with the stun ray. He fell hard to the floor, unconscious.

"Dad!" Anakin and Obi-Wan cried.

"Qui-Gon!" Shmi screamed, as she knelt beside her husband. Padme tried to run to her husband and Jansen raised the blaster to her.

"No...don't!" Anakin pleaded. Instinctively, reacting on impulse from years of training, Anakin reached into the Force to attempt to pull the blaster from the Officer's hand. The cuffs around his wrists reacted to his action and a surge of electricity lashed through him violently. Anakin and Padme's screams rang out simultaneously, as they were stunned, him by the cuffs and her by the blaster. Dooku caught Padme, before she could hit the floor and the two Officer's grabbed Anakin's arms, dragging him out to the landing platform, where their speeder waited. Dooku placed Padme on a med table in Bant's ward, while Qui-Gon was placed on one by Obi-Wan.

"Grandfather, where are you going?" Ben asked, as Dooku prepared to leave.

"To the prison to sort out this mess with the authorities," Dooku said, as his cape billowed behind him, as he stomped toward the landing pad. He was not surprised to see Mace waiting for him.

"Need some help?" the Korun Master asked. Dooku sighed and nodded. Mace took the controls and sped off toward the prison.

"Blast it! He won't get away with this," Dooku said.

"By him, I assume you mean the Chancellor," Mace replied.

"Who else? But as usual, there is no evidence. But the Sith are pulling the strings in the Senate. I am sure of it," Dooku said.

"I agree. But without proof, we cannot make any accusations," Mace replied.

"No...but I will dig as deep as I have to and search every inch of this galaxy to prove the connection if I have to," Dooku replied.

"So far, the only thing Palpatine has proved is that he is a corrupt politician with his own agenda," Mace smirked.

"Yes, well, that description applies to over half the Senators," Dooku smirked back.

"The Officers accused him of using excessive force, didn't they? Mace asked.

"How did you know?" Dooku asked.

"Because I have been working with Anakin with Vaapad saber techniques, as well as hand to hand combat techniques. Vaapad contains several movements that can cause great damage with the least amount of force. Most men aren't trained enough to completely break another man's nose with one punch. But Anakin can, because I taught him how," Mace said.

"True, but Anakin would never use a Force choke, no matter how mad he was. Qui-Gon and I have taught him better than that," Dooku said. Mace chuckled.

"And Anakin knows that I would thoroughly kick his butt for doing something stupid like that," Mace chuckled slightly.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep up the facade that I can actually defeat him. Anakin could defeat me and he doesn't even know it," Mace said.

"Yes...I have encouraged Qui-Gon to tell him about his true midichlorian count. I believe he is the Chosen One...I just don't believe the part concerning his birth," Dooku replied.

"If you want to know the truth...neither do I. Yan, that prophecy was written thousands of years ago. The part concerning his birth could have been completely embellished to add a mystical whim to the prophecy," Mace said.

"I agree," Dooku replied.

As Mace and Dooku arrived at the Coruscant Maximum Security prison facility, they both sighed deeply. The prison was not a pleasant place. Indeed, it housed some of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals, some of which Anakin had helped capture and imprison. The two Jedi entered the facility and Commander Ackbar was there to meet them.

"Master Jedi," Ackbar bowed.

"Commander, please take me to see my grandson," Dooku ordered.

"Of course. He just awoke and is in the interrogation room. We're getting ready to take his statement," Ackbar said.

"Ackbar, you've known Anakin since he was a toddler! You don't really believe he's guilty, do you?" Dooku asked.

"Of course not Yan. If you ask me and just about everybody else around here, that little bastard deserved to die for what he did and tried to do to Anakin's wife. But Governor Danae is already created a media frenzy over his son's death, vowing to make Anakin pay for it," Ackbar said.

"Damn it, so much for keeping the Holonet uninvolved," Yan swore.

"Don't worry Yan. We will have our own say in this. And we'll make sure they know what kinds of people Governor Danae and his son are and were," Mace replied, as they arrived at the interrogation room.

"Grandfather," Anakin said, standing up. Yan hugged him tightly.

"We'll get this mess figured out, Ani," Yan promised.

"Are dad and Padme all right?" he asked.

"They were still unconscious when I left, but I know they'll be okay. As soon as they wake, I'm sure they will both be on their way here," Yan assured him.

"I want to see Padme, but this is no place for her...um, no offense Commander," Anakin said. Ackbar chuckled.

"None taken Anakin," he replied.

"Do you think there is anything that will stop her from coming?" Dooku asked. Anakin sighed.

"No. Wild Banthas couldn't keep her away," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, we need to record your account of the events and statement then, you will need to enter a plea,"

"What happens after that?" Anakin asked.

"If you plead not guilty, then this case will go to trial," Ackbar said.

"Trial? Yan questioned. Ackbar nodded.

"A prosecuting attorney has already been hired to try the case," Ackbar replied.

"Anakin has been framed!" Dooku exclaimed.

"Then you need to prove it. I am sorry Yan. You know that I'd release him and dismiss all charges if it were up to me," Ackbar replied.

"We know you would, Commander," Mace said gratefully. Ackbar sat down across from Anakin and turned on a small recording device.

"Okay Anakin. Tell me in your own words what happened, starting with your arrival in your wife's office," Ackbar said. Anakin took a deep breath and began telling his story.

* * *

Padme woke up with a pounding headache and saw her sister standing over her.

"Oh Sola, tell me it's not true. Tell me they didn't take him," Padme sobbed. Sola brushed the chestnut curls from her face.

"I wish I could sweetheart. I wish this was all just a bad dream," Sola replied.

"Padme, darling, how are you feeling?" Jobal asked.

"How do you think I am feeling, mother?!" Padme snapped.

"My husband is being framed for murder...but then you know all about it, don't you dad," Padme glared at him.

"I haven't seen Palo since he left Naboo," Ruwee said.

"You're lying, Mr. Naberrie. I could sense it a mile away," Qui-Gon said. Ruwee looked trapped.

"Tell us what you know and don't bother lying," Qui-Gon demanded.

"Okay. I saw him briefly the day I arrived, but I knew nothing about what he was going to do," Ruwee began, as he flashed back to that day...

* * *

_Ruwee and Jobal stepped off the transport. Palo waited for them._

"_My father told me you were coming," Palo said. _

"_Yes, we lost the farm," Ruwee replied. _

"_Yes and we all know who to blame for that. Are you really going to see her?" Palo asked, as they got into his speeder._

"_Jobal and I wish to meet our grandchildren," Ruwee replied. _

"_Children she spawned with that Jedi!" Palo spat. _

"_I am no happier about it than you, but we have no place to go," Ruwee replied. _

"_Because of that little bitch!" Palo yelled, but Ruwee was silent. _

"_You're such a fucking coward. Because you couldn't control the little wench, she's made you a laughing stock and it has reflected on me! My father thinks I am a failure! She need to be taught a lesson," Palo said. _

"_And how do you propose to do that with her Jedi husband hovering around her?" Ruwee asked. _

"_Pretty boy Jedi doesn't scare me. He won't stand in my way of claiming what belongs to me," Palo growled. _

"_What do you plan to do?" Ruwee asked. _

"_Sorry, but a coward like you couldn't stomach it. But she won't soon forget what I have in mind for her," Palo said. Ruwee was silent, watching the menacing gleam in Palo's eye. He contemplated the harsh threats he'd made against his youngest daughter, but that's what they were; just threats. Or so he thought...as he saw no way Palo would get away with any kind of attack against her as long as her husband was around..._

* * *

"And you did not feel that you should inform us that Palo seemed violent?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"I didn't think he would really physically attack her. Most of his threats have always been verbal," Ruwee replied. Sola snorted.

"Except the two times he raped her! That's how you men deal with the women in the village, right dad? They're abused and raped and beaten into submission! But it didn't work with Padme, did it? No, all the abuse only made her stronger. You're not a father...you're a monster, just like Palo!" Sola cried.

"You will not speak this way to me anymore, Sola!" Ruwee bellowed.

"I'll speak to you anyway I please, for you do not deserve any respect," Sola said. Ruwee snarled and grabbed her arm.

"Mr. Naberrie, if you do not let go of her, then they'll be arresting me for murder," Obi-Wan warned. Ruwee let go and stared angrily at his daughters. Padme stood up.

"I'm going to see my husband," Padme stated.

"Padme...please stay and let's talk about this," Jobal pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. I can't even bring myself to call you mom and dad anymore, because when I say mom and dad, I think of Qui-Gon and Shmi. They've been wonderful and supportive. And they love me unconditionally. You will be provided with a room here in the Temple, until I can withdraw the credits you'll need to return to Naboo. It will be enough for you to live on for the rest of your lives," Padme stated.

"You're cutting us out of your lives?!" Jobal exclaimed.

"What did you expect, mother?" Sola snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take the chance that he will take it upon himself to discipline the twins by striking them or filling their heads with his garbage. I also cannot be in the presence of someone has hurt me so badly so many times," Padme sobbed. Qui-Gon patted her shoulder, as she joined him at the doorway.

"Be safe," Shmi said, as they were on their way.

* * *

"And the next thing I knew, the Officers were telling me that he was dead. But I didn't kill him," Anakin said, finishing his story.

"So, you are pleading not guilty?" Ackbar asked.

"Yes sir," Anakin answered.

"What happens now?" Dooku asked. Ackbar sighed.

"I have to book Anakin for lock up. He'll make his formal plea to a judge sometime tomorrow and he or she will set a trial date. Ackbar informed him. Yan pulled Ackbar aside.

"Please tell me you're not going to put him with other prisoners. He's a Jedi and they'll gang up on him," Dooku said.

"Don't worry Yan. I've arranged for him to have his own cell. I may not be able to free him like I want to, but I am very much in charge of what goes on internally here. His treatment will be considerably better. A lot of the warden's here have wives of their own and they're pulling for him. Even if he had been the one to put that bastard in the ground, they don't think he should be punished for it, because they'd do the same thing for their wives; or at least they'd want to," Ackbar said. Dooku sighed in relief. Anakin was led to his cell and ignored all the jabs and remarks from inmates. Dooku hugged him tightly.

"You won't be here long. I only wish I could have done more," Dooku said.

"You did all you could, grandfather. I'll be fine," Anakin said.

"They won't convict you," Dooku said.

"I hope you're right," Anakin replied.

"I sense your father and Padme are here. I'll send them back one at a time," Dooku said, as the guard put him in the cell and the purple plasmic bars came to life.

* * *

Dooku walked into the waiting area, where Qui-Gon and Padme stood nervously.

"Is Ani all right?" Padme asked. Dooku patted her shoulder.

"He's all right. I think he's more worried about the two of you," Dooku replied.

"We'll be able to take him home soon, right?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Neither Padme nor Qui-Gon like the solemn look the patriarch of their family gave them.

"I'm afraid things are quite complicated. They are holding Anakin and he has entered a plea of not guilty. Tomorrow morning, we go before a judge to make a formal plea and the trial date will be set," Dooku told them.

"Trial?" Qui-Gon asked in disbelief.

"They're charging him with murder?! He's innocent!" Padme panicked.

"I know sweetheart and I have already lined up a defense attorney. We will beat Palpatine at his little game," Dooku promised.

"Can I see him?" Padme asked. Dooku nodded and motioned to one of the guards.

"This way, Senator Skywalker," the guard said, as he led her back.

"You believe the Sith are involved in this?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They haven't been able to eliminate Anakin by other means. Why not manipulate the justice system? The Sith Lord is already manipulating the Senate. Palpatine seems to be a willing puppet. Why not Palo too?" Dooku said.

"But that doesn't explain his death," Qui-Gon replied.

"He was used and then betrayed. An assault charge against Anakin would have been laughed at. But murder...is an entirely different story," Dooku said.

"Yes, but the question is, how do we prove it when there is no proof?" Qui-Gon asked.

"That is what we must figure out," Dooku replied.

* * *

Padme tried to ignore the unsettling whistles and hollers from the inmates, as the guard led her to Anakin's cell. Anakin jumped up fro his seat, as he saw her.

"You have fifteen minutes," the guard said, as he let her in and then activated the plasmic bars again. Padme ran into his arms and he scooped her up, planting his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. They ignored the whistles and hoots from the inmates. Anakin pulled her into the corner of the cell and away from view. Padme let herself become lost in his kiss and the feel of his body against her own. Padme trailed her kisses down his neck and he felt a couple tears splash against the nape of his neck, where her face was buried.

"I won't let them do this to us. They can't keep up apart...they can't!" Padme cried.

"We'll get through this angel. The truth always come out," Anakin assured her.

"He's behind this. The Sith want rid of you," she said.

"They won't succeed, my love. Nothing will keep me from you and the twins...even if it means our leaving the Republic," he whispered, as he stared into her eyes. And then she knew...he was already preparing for the worst case scenario and it was likely Dooku was also. Padme was very well aware of the punishment for murder in the Republic. That was what the Sith wanted! If Anakin was sentenced to death, it would work out perfectly for the Sith. If Anakin was wrongly convicted...he would receive the death penalty. No...she and Anakin would run if that happened. She opened her bond and spoke to him.

"_Ani...what if the worst happens?" she asked. _

"_Grandfather is already preparing for every possible scenario. I am confident he and father will find the evidence. But...they are working against the clock and if...if the worst happens, then grandfather will probably break me out and...we'll have to go on the run to buy them more time to clear my name," Anakin told her. _

"_I do not care what I have to do to be with you," she replied. _

"_Being on the run will be no life for you or the twins," he said. _

"_And our lives would be broken and empty without you. I would not survive losing you...you know that. We will not care where we are or how much we have to move. As long as we're with you, we'll have everything we could ever possibly need," she replied. _

He smiled and caressed her beautiful face.

"I am the luckiest man in the galaxy," Anakin said. She smiled.

"Now Ani, I believe we've been over this. I am the lucky one, my gorgeous husband," she replied, as she crushed her lips against his in a hungry, passionate kiss. They heard a soft knock on the wall and knew their time was up. Padme hugged him tightly.

"I can't bare leaving you here. You should be at home with me in our bed," she said.

"I will be soon, angel. We'll be together one way or another," he replied. There was another insistent knock from the guard. Their lips met again in a searing kiss, before they were forced apart. The guard let Padme out and then the bars returned. Padme gazed at her husband one more time, before she was unwillingly led out...


	40. Chosen Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 40! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 40: Chosen Hero

Anakin opened his eyes and saw the guard letting his father in. The night before, Qui-Gon had been allowed to say a quick good night and promised to return in the morning to spend some time with his youngest son.

"You have thirty minutes, sir," the guard said.

"Thank you, but I do not need a time limit. I may stay as long as I like," Qui-Gon said, as he waved his hand in front of the man's face.

"You may stay as long as you like," the guard repeated.

"And the young woman, Senator Skywalker, will be allowed to stay as long as she likes as well," Qui-Gon said.

"Senator Skywalker will be allowed to stay as long as she likes as well," the guard repeated and left. Anakin smiled and chuckled.

"Mind tricking the poor guard. I would expect that from grandfather," Anakin teased.

"Well, who do you think I learned it from?" Qui-Gon teased back, as he hugged his youngest son. He stepped back to look at his grown boy. Qui-Gon's eyes teared up, though he tried to hide it.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I was just thinking about how you used to sit on my knee, asking me to tell you all kinds of stories about my travels and then you'd fall asleep in my arms. Your mother and I would just sit and watch you sleep for the longest time. And now...you're all grown up," Qui-Gon said. Anakin rolled his eyes playfully.

"Are you getting all mushy on me, dad?" he teased.

"Now, now, you'll be this way with Luke and Leia someday, I assure you," Qui-Gon promised. Anakin smiled.

"Sometimes, Padme and I just watch the twins sleep too. I've been in here one night and I already miss them so much," Anakin said. Qui-Gon hugged him and then sat him down.

"Ani...there's something I need to talk to you about," Qui-Gon said.

"It sounds serious. What is it?" he asked.

"Anakin, there's is something I need to explain to you about your...your unusually high midichlorian count," Qui-Gon began.

"Well, it's high, but not unusually high...isn't it?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, I've always done everything I could to protect you. When I told you that you had one of the highest midichlorian counts in the order...that wasn't entirely accurate. You have _the_ highest count of anyone in the entire Order," Qui-Gon stated.

"You mean...right under Master Yoda's, right?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon sighed.

"No Ani...yours is higher that Master Yoda's...much higher. It's the highest count any Jedi in the history of the Order has _ever _had," Qui-Gon confessed. Anakin was silent for several minutes.

"Why...did you hide this from me?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, you have to know that we did it to protect you from the Sith. We did it so you could have a normal childhood," Qui-Gon replied.

"But...so what if I have a high midichlorian count. It doesn't really mean anything...does it?" Anakin asked.

"Ani...we've always known you were special. Indeed, it is why myself, your grandfather, Yoda, Mace, Shaak Ti, and Obi-Wan are the only ones that know that your midichlorian count is nearly thirty thousand," Qui-Gon confessed. Anakin's eyes widened at the number.

"Anakin, when you faced Maul for the first time, you should have been easily defeated based on your inexperience. But you amazed us all by defeating him and nearly killing him. After you nearly killed Maul, Master Yoda brought up an ancient prophecy that has been forgotten by most Jedi. It speaks of one who the Force has chosen to defeat the Sith and bring the Force into balance. It's called prophecy of the Chosen One...and we think you are the person it speaks of," Qui-Gon said.

"Me?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Yes...we believe you are the Chosen One. Your midichlorian count is higher than any Jedi in history. And...you were the first to kill a Sith in over a millennium. You've defeated everyone the Sith Lord has thrown at you, save Grievous, because the Sith know he's not powerful enough," Qui-Gon said.

"But...I don't understand. You and grandfather are more powerful than I am. So is Master Windu and Master Yoda. And I may have killed those Sith agents, but you and the others could have too," Anakiin protested.

"Perhaps...perhaps not, but the fact remains that you have the potential to be more powerful than any of us. We may have more experience than you, but none of us can fathom the raw Force power you possess. It is why we've guarded and protected you all these years. It is why we kept your true midichlorian count a secret. If the Sith had known, they could have tried to influence you at a young age. I won't lie to you Ani, this Sith Master is immensely powerful. He must be if he can elude us so completely and yet still conduct his evil schemes right here on the same planet. You are our only hope of defeating him when he does finally surface," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin sighed.

"How can you be so sure this so called prophecy speaks of me, father? Why me?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know why Ani, but I do know that the Force has Chosen you to defeat the Sith and bring the Force back into balance. I think Master Yoda suspected your significance from the day you were born, but kept silent, so you could grow up and happy and without the burden of such a prophecy. But now...it is frighteningly clear that the Sith want to destroy the Jedi. You are the only thing standing in his way," Qui-Gon stated. Anakin was silent for a moment, as he let those implications sink in.

"So, what do we do?" Anakin asked.

"Whatever we must, my son. Do you know how proud I am of you, Ani? I am immensely proud...we all are. You've always been so special and we all love you so much. You and your brother mean everything to me. This Sith Lord s trying to get rid of you by manipulating the justice system, but we will not stand for it...even if it means taking the most drastic measures," Qui-Gon said.

"So, the Sith Lord wants me take out, so he doesn't have to face me? Don't Sith Lords believe they're invincible or something?" Anakin questioned. Qui-Gon smirked.

"Some may be foolish enough to believe that. But this one is not. He is very arrogant, but simply may not want to take the chance that you could defeat him. He thinks he's powerful, but is not without fear of your power. He fears that you are strong enough to destroy him. All the more evidence that you are, indeed, the Chosen One," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin sighed and Qui-Gon placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Ani. Believe me, I wish it was not necessary to burden you like this. But I am afraid that it is necessary with the direness of this situation. But you must remember that no matter what, you are my son and I love you," Qui-Gon said.

"I love you too, dad," Anakin replied, as his father embraced him in a hug.

* * *

Padme exited the fresher, wrapped in a white, fluffy towel. She sighed deeply and tiredly. It had been a terrible, restless night. Their bed was so cold and empty without her loving husband by her side. She missed the way he held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She craved his gentle touch and his intoxicating, masculine scent. She missed the feel of his body against her own and how they fit together so perfectly. She missed the way his beautiful eyes stared adoringly into her own and she missed the delicious chills that coursed down her spine at the sound of his deep, sexy voice. She missed him so much...and it had only been one night. He was tired of people trying to take him away from her. First the war and now these outrageous accusations. He belonged to her and she belonged to him. Why couldn't they understand that! Why couldn't they leave her husband alone! Why was that bastard Palo still haunting them from the grave! He was dead and that was a good thing, yet they dared to try and make her husband pay for it! A few tears slid down her cheeks, as she collapsed onto the bed. She pulled Anakin's pillow to her chest and inhaled his scent. Sometime later, she wasn't sure how long she'd cried into his pillow, Dorme came in to help her ready for the hearing. Once she was done, she came into the living area and smiled, as her children called to her. Shmi and Sola consoled her, as they readied the twins and soon left for the Senate.

* * *

When Padme and the others arrived in the judicial wing of the Senate building, Dooku was already waiting there with Luminara Unduli.

"Padme, you know Master Unduli. She has been practicing law for many years and handles many of the legal matters for the Jedi Order. She'll be representing Anakin," Dooku said. Padme bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for helping us, Master Unduli. I am very grateful and I know Anakin will be as well," Padme said. She smiled kindly.

"No thanks are needed, Padme. I've known Anakin from the day he was born. A serious injustice has been committed against him and I will do everything I can to see that it is corrected," Luminara said. Padme nodded gratefully.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the twins called, as Anakin and Qui-Gon rounded the corner, followed by two Officers. Anakin's hands were in front of him, bound by a pair of Force resistant cuffs.

"Can you please released him for the time being? He's not going anywhere," Qui-Gon pleaded.

"Sorry sir, but we cannot take the risk that he may try to use his powers against us. We have strict orders to keep him bound at all times," Jansen replied.

"Ani," Padme cried, as she ran up and hugged him tightly. They kissed softly and Anakin knelt down beside the hover stroller.

"Hi little ones," he cooed to them.

"It's time," Dooku said gently. Anakin nodded, as he, Padme, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Dooku entered the court room, while Shmi, Elana, and Sola stayed outside with the twins.

As they entered the courtroom, the judge was already sitting at the bench. They bowed formally to him and he motioned for them to be seated.

"I am Judge Masterson and I'll be overseeing this case," the male human judge began. The man was dark skinned, like Master Windu and possibly from the same planet as the Korun Master. Anakin only hoped he was as fair as Mace was.

"The prosecution may state its case against the defendant," the Judge said. A dark haired, aging man glared over at Padme with murderous intent. Anakin assumed this man was Governor Danae, a man that Padme had told him was an even more vile and disgusting excuse for a human being than Palo was; if that were possible. Next to Palo's father, another dark haired man stood. His hair was streaked with gray by time and his uniform signified his importance in the Republic government. He was a General...and apparently a qualified prosecuting attorney.

"Your honor, I am General Willhuff Tarkin and I come before you today to ask that you allow me to prosecute this young man, whom has committed a grievous act. Many would like for us to exempt him simply because he is a Jedi and a hero. But if we begin making exceptions for some, our justice system will cease to operate fairly and accordingly. As representative fo the Republic, we charge Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker with first degree murder," Tarkin said.

"That is a serious accusation, General. Master Unduli, do you refute these claims?" Judge Masterson asked. Luminara stood up.

"I do, your honor. Jedi Skywalker did not kill Palo Danae. The deceased had a history of violence against Senator Skywalker. He had threatened and assaulted the Senator before this incident and the defendant was protecting his wife, as any husband would do. However, Jedi Skywalker did not kill his wife's attacker, but merely subdued him," Luminara said.

"Our evidence suggests otherwise. The victim was Force choked to death and only a Jedi has that ability," Tarkin claimed.

"Jedi Skywalker has been framed. I ask that he be exonerated," Luminara replied.

"Just because he is a Jedi, that should not mean that he is above the law. They have no proof that he was framed. By Republic law, we must try him for murder," Tarkin argued. The Judge sighed heavily.

"As must as I wish it weren't so, I have no choice but to agree. Let the record show that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has entered a plea of not guilty. The attorneys prosecuting and defending this case will have three days to select the jury starting tomorrow and the trial will being in four," the Judge said.

"Your honor, I request that Jedi Skywalker be released on bail," Luminara pleaded.

"He is a flight risk, your honor. I request that you deny bail and he remain in lockup," Tarkin argued.

"If you deem him a flight risk, which I assure you he is not, then release him to the confinement of the Jedi Temple," Luminara suggested.

"That is no confinement. He should be locked up where criminals belong," Tarkin refuted.

"You are getting your trial, General. We will allow the accused to be released, but he must remain in the Jedi Temple. If he leaves there for any reason except the trail, bail will be revoked and the defendant will be remanded to the prison. Bail is set at 100,000 credits. Dismissed," the Judge said. Officer Jansen released Anakin from the Force resistant cuffs and Padme threw her arms around him. Anakin hugged her back tightly, as they exited the courtroom.

"Yan, what happened?" Elana asked, as they exited.

"The trial will begin in four days. But Anakin has been released to the confinement of the Temple for its duration," Dooku said. Elana sighed in relief and hugged her grandson. Governor Danae slowly approached them, glaring at Anakin and Padme.

"You're both responsible for my son's death. Do not think that I will not make you both pay for it," the man said, glowering at Padme.

"Stay away from her," Anakin warned.

"Or what Jedi? You'll kill me too?" he taunted.

"I didn't kill your son, even though he was a horrible and despicable human being," Anakin replied.

"Enjoy the time you have left together. It will be at an end soon. Once you've been dealt with by our justice system, I'll take possession of what belonged to my son," he said, as he stared at Padme..

"Like hell you will," Anakin growled, but Obi-Wan held him back. Governor Danae smiled evilly.

"Temper, temper, Jedi," the Governor spat, as he walked off.

"Mama!" Luke whined and bounced in his seat. Padme lifted him into her arms.

"It's okay sweetie," she cooed to him. Anakin picked up Leia and she laid her little head on his shoulder.

"We should get home to the Temple," Qui-Gon said. Everyone agreed and loaded into two speeders, before leaving for the Jedi Temple, which stood proudly in the distance.

* * *

Obi-Wan tucked Ryoo into bed, while Sola tucked Pooja in her bedroom next to Ryoo's. Padme had insisted that they would be fine in their spacious quarters in the Temple and there was no reason that they should have to stay. So, they opted to go home to Padme's apartment and let the girls sleep in their own beds.

"Master Obi-Wan?' Ryoo asked.

"Yes Ryoo?" he asked.

"Do you love my mommy?" she asked. Obi-Wan smiled at her.

"Yes I do...very much. And I love you and your sister as well," he replied. She grinned mischievously.

"Are you gonna marry mommy?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I would like to very much. But let's keep that between you and I for now. I'd like to surprise her when the time comes," he winked at her.

"Okay. And Master Obi-Wan?" Ryoo asked again.

"Yes Ryoo?" he answered.

"Me and Poojy love you too," she replied. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at her.

"Goodnight, young one," he replied, as he quietly slipped out.

"Is she asleep?" he asked, as she slipped out of Pooja's room.

"Soundly. How about Ryoo?" Sola asked.

"Getting there. You know how she fights sleep," he chuckled.

"I know. She's always been a bundle of energy," Sola replied.

"She reminds me of Anakin in that way. He was always on the move...still is. At least I can rest easy, knowing he's not sleeping in some dank prison cell tonight," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Palo is managing to still cause trouble even from the grave. This galaxy is much better off without that low life waste of skin. And yet, they have the nerve to punish Anakin for it," Sola said bitterly.

"They won't succeed. We'll find the evidence we need, I assure you, my love," he replied. Sola turned to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"I still feel like I am dreaming sometimes. I still cannot fathom how someone like you could love someone as damaged as me," Sola said.

"You are not damaged and I don't want you to ever think that again. You're so beautiful...inside and out. And I love you so much," he told her. Her eyes welled with tears, as he crushed his lips against hers. Sola moaned, as he plundered her mouth with his own. He broke the kiss, as his traveled to her neck and his hands touched her through her clothes.

"Obi-Wan," she moaned, as his passion left her breathless. He swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

Padme sung softly to the twins and they drifted off to sleep soundly. Anakin held her in his arms, as he peered down at them. She finished the lullaby and turned in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and inhaled his wonderful, masculine scent.

"How is it that we were only apart for one night and it seems like it was months," she asked.

"Because we can't live without each other. Anytime we're forced apart, it's going to feel like a lifetime," he replied. Padme gazed up at him and their lips locked in a passionate, soul searing kiss. He lifted her into his arms and she locked her legs around his waist. Their lips met again, as he floated the baby monitor to his hand. Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom, as his beautiful wife kissed his neck. The bedroom door slowly closed behind them, as their love consumed them...


	41. The Trial Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 41! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

Forever Destined

Chapter 41: The Trial Begins

Padme sighed in contentment, as she lay atop her husband's bare chest, thoroughly entwined with him. She looked up at him and noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair, which was still damp from their lovemaking.

"Did they treat you well?" she asked, referring to his night in prison. He smiled at her, content with letting her dote on him.

"Yes. Fortunately, most of the guards and wardens, including Commander Ackbar believe I'm innocent," he replied.

"Good...because if they hadn't treated you well, then they'd have to answer to me," she replied. He chuckled.

"I'm fine, angel. Especially now that I'm here with you and the twins," he replied.

"There's something on your mind. Tell me," she said, as she caressed her cheek. He smiled.

"There's no hiding anything from you, is there?" he asked playfully.

"You should know better than that. You're an open book to me, my sweet Jedi," she purred.

"I was just thinking about some things that my father told me this morning when he came to see me," he replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Considering that you usually make me feel better, yes, I think I do," he replied.

"Good, because I want to hear everything," she replied, as she pulled herself onto her side, so they were face to face with each other.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had a exceptionally high midichlorian count?" he asked.

"Of course. You are a prodigy...I believe that is what your grandfather is fond of telling people," Padme replied.

"More than you know," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My father...told me today that my midichlorian count is really the highest of any Jedi in history. It's even higher than Master Yoda's apparently," Anakin replied.

"What...what does that mean, exactly?" she asked.

"I didn't really think it meant anything, but I guess that dad, grandfather, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Master Windu are the only ones that knew about it all these years," Anakin replied. She was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I guess they did it to protect me...from the Sith. But ever since I faced Maul, they've believed that I'm something called the 'Chosen One'," he said.

"The Chosen One? What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm still more than a little confused by it, but I guess it's some sort of ancient prophecy that says one with extraordinary powers and abilities will destroy the Sith and bring the Force back into balance...whatever that means," Anakin replied. She took in what he was saying and didn't at all seem surprised by it.

"You don't seem too surprised," he said.

"We've all seen you do amazing things, Ani. You're definitely special and significant, I do know that. Are you angry with them for keeping this from you?" she asked.

"I wanted to be...but it's hard. I know that dad did so to protect me from the Sith until I was old enough to face them. And I grew up happy and loved as a result. It's hard to be mad at that, especially when I think about you and how you weren't so lucky growing up," he replied. She smiled.

"That is a very mature attitude, my love. And very much the correct attitude to take. Everyone loves you so much, Ani, especially me. You may be this 'Chosen One' they speak of, but you belong to me first and to your family first," she said. He smiled.

"You always know what to say," he said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, baby, but you just need to remember that we all love you so much and we're always here for you. If this is a burden that the Force wants you to bare, then you won't do it alone. We'll all shoulder it with you, because we love you," Padme said. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"And if you want my honest opinion. I think that your father was right not to tell you, until you were old enough and he had no choice. You got to grow up without such a burden. If you and everyone else had known you were supposedly this 'Chosen One', people may have may have looked at you differently. Some would have probably even scrutinized your every move. You could have ended up resenting a lot of the people you love if you knew too soon. I think your father was right to keep it from most everyone's knowledge. I know that if it were Luke or Leia in the same situation, I would not want everyone, especially those with evil intentions to know about their true potential," Padme said. Her words really put it in perspective for him. He realized that if Luke or Leia were in his situation, he would do exactly what his father had done for him.

"You're right. I would do exactly what he did for our children," he realized.

"Exactly. I think it was the best thing your father could have done for you," Padme replied. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"You always know what to say to put things in perspective. How'd I get so lucky?" he asked.

"I'm the lucky one, my Jedi hero. I only wish my own father was half as wise and loving as your father," she replied.

"He thinks of you as his daughter, you know," Anakin told her. She smiled.

"I know and I think of him, as my father as well. I...I don't think I can forgive him for all he'd done. Even if I could someday, I really never want to see him again. I'm going to give them the credits I promised in the morning and make sure they are out of lives for good," Padme said.

"They're staying in the Temple, right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, so you can come with me," she replied.

"Good, because you're not going alone," he said.

"I love you so much. Last night was the worst night of my life," she said.

"Mine too. I was so scared when I thought that I might not get to you in time," he said, kissing her forehead.

"But you did. You got there before he could really hurt me. He's dead now and he can never hurt me again. They're going to try to take you from me, but they won't succeed. We'll be together, no matter what we have to do. You belong to me and they will not take you from me," Padme said fiercely, as she crushed her lips against his.

"I love you," he said huskily.

"And I love you," she replied, as their passion consumed them once again.

* * *

The next day, the Skywalker family walked into the dining hall in the Temple. It was a social place for the Jedi and Luminara had asked them to come to discuss a few things with her. They received nods and looks of support from most everyone, indicating how unfair they thought the accusations against Anakin were. The twins babbled and waved their arms in excitement, as they usually did when they were here. Anakin and Padme sat down at a corner table where Luminara was waiting for them.

"It sounded important when you called. Is everything okay?" Anakin asked, as he shifted Leia in his lap.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to take time to prepare you both for what to expect during the trail," Luminara said. Anakin and Padme nodded.

"Padme, your testimony will be vital since you are the true victim. Unfortunately, this means that the past will be brought up and you will have to relive some painful memories. I won't lie to you. Tarkin will try to rip you apart when you're on the witness stand," Luminara told her. Padme nodded.

"He can try if he wants, but I'll do anything for my husband and I will not back down from this," Padme replied. Luminara smiled.

"I admire your courage, Padme. Anakin, it will be no different for you, as you will have to testify in your own defense. He'll try to rip you apart too," Luminara said. Anakin nodded in understanding.

"We understand and we're ready," Anakin answered.

"Good. I would love to stay longer, but I must get back to continue the jury selection process," Luminara said.

"Thanks for everything, Luminara," Anakin said. She smiled warmly.

"Are you okay, Ani?" she asked.

"Yes, I just hate that you have to testify and relive all those painful memories," he replied. She kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine. I'll do whatever I have to for you," she assured him.

"Are you ready for what we are going to do next? He asked. She took a breath and nodded. They slowly got up and left the dining hall.

* * *

"Padme, it's good to see you. Come in darling," Jobal said, as she let her daughter and her husband in.

"We came to give you this," Padme said, as she handed a credit chip to her father.

"This should be more than enough money for you and mother to start over on Naboo," Padme said.

"We don't need your money," Ruwee refused, handing the chip back to her. She looked confused and then noticed their travel cases that were packed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, noticing how her mother could not even look at her.

"Governor Danae has asked to join him at his hotel, of course. In exchange for my testimony, the Governor will reward me with a new land plot and fix my tarnished reputation in the village. He's offered to make me Marshall of the village, so we can prevent things like this from happening again. It will be my job to keep people in line," Ruwee said. Padme felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"You're going to testify against Anakin? How could you?!" Padme screamed.

"It's simple, Padme. I have the opportunity to make sure no other daughters do what mine have and disgrace our village," Ruwee said.

"I'll fight this. I'll go to parliament and I will have Governor Danae removed. Then, I'll hand pick someone to replace him, who will put an end to these oppressive traditions. Parliament and the Queen already dislike what goes on in the rural mountain villages and they will support me,"

"And what happened the last time you tried this?" Ruwee countered. Padme was silent, remembering all too well.

"The rural villages provide half of Naboo's food supply. If they try and change us, we'll cut them off. That will be the end of the debate," Ruwee said. Padme glared at him.

"I'm going to take our luggage to the hanger and then I'll be back," Ruwee said, giving Jobal a stern look, before leaving.

"Mother?" Padme asked, as she touched the mark on Jobal's face.

"I told him this was wrong. That I didn't want to go back," Jobal sobbed.

"And he hit you for talking back," Padme concluded. Jobal nodded sadly.

"I am proud of you Padme. I never get to tell you that, but I am," Jobal said.

"Mother, stay here with Sola and I. He can't hurt you if you leave him," Padme said.

"I'm not strong like you and Sola," Jobal replied.

"You can be mother. If you stay with us, I promise he can't hurt you," Padme said.

"Padme's right, Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin assured her.

"You have four beautiful grandchildren that you'll never see again if you go back with him. If you go back, you'll be trapped for the rest of your life. Please mother...do not let him abuse you anymore," Padme pleaded.

"Oh Padme," Jobal sobbed, as she collapsed in her daughter's arms.

"It's okay mom...it'll be okay," Padme assured her. Jobal dried her tears and looked at her grandson's smiling face.

"Luke senses it. You're making the right decision," Anakin assured her. As he said that, Ruwee returned.

"Let's go Jobal," he snapped.

"No," she squeaked.

"What?" he roared.

"I'm...I'm not leaving with you," Jobal said softly.

"Shut up and let's got now! I'll deal with your disobedience later," Ruwee threatened.

"She's not going anywhere with you, you monster," Padme said.

"I'm staying with my daughters," Jobal said.

"The lady has made her decision. Now leave or be thrown out. It's your decision," Anakin said.

"You're my wife, Jobal. You'll do as I say," Ruwee demanded.

"She's done taking your abuse. Get out," Padme demanded. Anakin handed Luke and Leia to her, before grabbing Ruwee's arm.

"Let go of me, Jedi scum!" Ruwee spat. Anakin opened the door and hauled him out.

"Need some help, Master Skywalker?" Padawan Whie Malreaux asked.

"Yes Whie. See that this piece of filth finds his way to his hanger and leaves," Anakin ordered. Whie nodded and forcefully led Ruwee to the exit.

"You made the right decision, mom. I'm proud of you," Padme said.

"Yes...it is something I should have done so long ago. I still have much to atone for with you and Sola," Jobal said.

"Yes, you do. But this is a very big step in the right direction," Padme replied, with a gentle smile.

* * *

Three days passed quickly and on the morning of the fourth, Anakin and Padme arrived with their entire family. They had left Luke and Leia at the Temple with the caretakers in the crechling. Anakin and Padme took their seats next to Luminara with their family behind them. The judge brought the court into session.

"We will begin. General Tarkin, you may begin open arguments," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor," Tarkin said, as he stood and approached the twelve person jury.

"A serious crime has been committed. This man was murdered, by the defendant sitting over there," Tarkin pointed to Anakin, before turning back to the holo of the deceased. As you can see, the victim's nose and jaw were broken before the Jedi crushed his windpipe in a fit of anger and jealousy. I come before you today to see that justice is done. A father had to bury a son yesterday and the man responsible must pay for his crimes," Tarkin concluded, before sitting down.

"Master Unduli, you may proceed," Judge Masterson stated. Luminara stood up and approached the jury.

"General Tarkin has painted the deceased as the victim, but this is far from the truth. The man you see in that holo is an abuser and a rapist. The true victim is Senator Skywalker," Luminara said, as she held up a hold of Padme after Palo's attack.

"On the night he died, he attacked the Senator and beat her. Had her husband not arrived when he did, he would have raped her too. But this would not have been the first time, for Palo Danae had previously raped her twice. Anakin Skywalker stopped him and subdued him with necessary Force. But...he did not kill him. As you've all seen on the Holonet, the Hero With No Fear does not take lives; he saves them, even if they don't deserve it," Luminara concluded, as she took her seat.

"General Tarkin, you may call your first witness," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor. I call Ruwee Naberrie to the stand," Tarkin said. Ruwee took the stand and Tarkin began his questioning.

"Mr. Naberrie, Palo was engaged at one time to your daughter, Senator Skywalker, was he not?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, our families made an agreement when Padme was ten. She was promised to Palo and was supposed to marry him at eighteen," Ruwee stated.

"Are arranged marriages a common thing in your rural village?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, they have been a tradition for centuries," Ruwee replied.

"But Padme refused to obey that tradition, didn't she?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes and she broke Palo's heart, especially when she started running around and sleeping with that Jedi," Ruwee said.

"Yes and what happened the first time you met Anakin Skywalker?" Tarkin asked.

"Objection! None of this is relevant," Luminara said.

"It is relevant to the character of the defendant," Tarkin argued.

"Overruled," the judge stated. "Please answer the question," the judge ordered.

"I first encountered Skywalker at my daughter's lake home after the blockade a little over two years ago," Ruwee said.

"Did Skywalker threaten Palo's life at anytime during your visit?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, he got violent with him in fact and threatened to kill Palo if he came near Padme. Then he threw us out of the house," Ruwee said.

"So, it's not wonder that he did actually kill Palo after all, isn't it?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes...I saw Palo a few days before he was killed. He said he only wanted to talk to Padme and Skywalker killed him for it," Ruwee said.

"He's lying," Sola whispered to Obi-Wan.

"I know, but just wait until Luminara cross examines. She is a fantastic litigator," Obi-Wan assured her.

"So, you would say Palo was the victim of a husband's jealous rage?" Tarkin said.

"Yes, I would," Ruwee replied.

"Nothing further," Tarkin said, as he retreated.

"You may cross examine the witness, Master Unduli," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor," Luminara said, as she approached the bench with a stack of documents.

"Mr. Naberrie, can you please tell me what these documents are?" Luminara said. Ruwee looked at her, dumbfounded. He had no idea how the woman had got a hold of these.

"Mr. Naberrie, answer the question," the judge ordered.

"It is an agreement between Governor Danae and I regarding our children's union," Ruwee said. Luminara handed a copy to each juror.

"Mr. Naberrie, please read clause V aloud for the court," Luminara said.

"Objection! Why is this relevant!" Tarkin demanded.

"I assure you that it is relevant to the character and credibility of the witness, your honor," Luminara replied.

"Proceed, Mr. Naberrie," the judge ordered.

"Upon Padme's marriage to Palo, any inheritance or wealth she has acquired is forfeit to her husband. Upon marriage, her independence is forfeit and she will belong to the Danae family until her death. In exchange for her ownership, her father, Ruwee Naberrie will receive ten million credits," he finished. Anakin and Padme looked stunned, as most everyone else, except Dooku who wore a mysterious smile.

"You sold your daughter to Governor Danae, but when she refused to marry Palo, the credits were taken back. Tell me, Mr. Naberrie, what kind of father sells his daughter like a piece of property for a stack of credits?!" Luminara demanded.

"It was a business deal. She would have been taken care of," Ruwee replied.

"Really? By a man who raped her?" Luminara questioned. Ruwee was silent.

"The truth is, Mr. Naberrie, that you do not give a damn about your daughter and you sold her to the highest bidder!" Luminara turned to the jury.

"These documents should prove what kind of man Palo Danae was. A rapist and a abuser. Like so many, Mr. Naberrie has been consumed by his greed and sold his daughter to the man willing to pay him the most," Luminara finished.

"You may step down, Mr. Naberrie," the judge said. Thoroughly embarrassed, Ruwee did so. Luminara sat down and Anakin turned to her.

"Where did you find those documents?" Anakin asked.

"Your grandfather hired a private investigator to dig up all kinds of dirt on Palo," Luminara said. Anakin and Padme turned to Dooku, who simply winked at them. Over the course of the next five days, Tarkin called his witnesses in an attempt to damn Anakin. At the end of the fifth day, the prosecution rested and Luminara would begin calling her witnesses on the sixth day...

* * *

Later that night, after Anakin and Padme slipped into bed. Padme cuddled close to her husband, as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He tilted his head and kissed her passionately.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded.

"She'll probably call you as her first witness. She's going to have to ask a lot of painful questions," he said.

"I know, but I'm ready. I told you that I won't let them take you from me, so I'll do anything I must," she answered.

"You're such an amazing woman. So brave...beautiful too," he said, as his hot gazed seared through her. She blushed slightly and he kissed her flushed cheek.

"I love you," he said, in a husky whisper.

"I know, now why don't you show me how much," she said, as she feathered her hands along his bare chest. His lips claimed hers and she giggled, as he threw the covers over their heads, as they became lost in each other...


	42. Trial By Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 42! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 42: Trial By Fire

Morning came all too soon for Anakin and Padme. Before they knew it, they were back in the courtroom. Despite Tarkin's obvious blunder by putting Ruwee on the stand, he had been relentless the last five days, trying everything he could to portray Anakin as an arrogant, jealous husband who hated Palo and killed the man after beating him to a pulp. Still, they felt the case was going in their favor, much thanks to Luminara's skills at practicing law and Anakin's reputation as a hero. Even though he was not supposed to, Dooku would carefully feel out each juror's emotions during the trial. He kept the results to himself, but he liked what he was feeling from them. Most felt disgust for Palo, while their feelings toward Anakin were admiration and understanding. They liked Anakin and Padme too from what he sensed. And that was a good sign.

"We are now in session. Master Unduli, you may call your first witness," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor. The defense calls Master Mace Windu to the stand," Luminara said. Mace took a seat on the witness stand and Luminara began her questioning.

"Master Windu, how long have you known Anakin?" Luminara asked.

"Since the day he was born," Mace answered.

"So, you know him well," she continued.

"Yes, very well," he answered.

"In fact, you have helped train Anakin over the years, haven't you?" Luminara said.

"Yes, I have. In fact, I still spar with him on a regular basis" Mace replied.

"Then you, along with his other Masters, have taught him what acceptable conduct for a Jedi is," Luminara said.

"Yes, Anakin has always been very gifted. Thus, we adamantly made sure in his training that he learned control. Because he is powerful, I began teaching him how to channel that anger. Anger is something we all must deal with and for powerful people like Anakin, they must learn to channel it. That is why I taught Anakin how to do this through a technique of my own development that I use as well to channel anger into a positive and effective fighting and saber style," Mace said.

"And what do you call this technique?" Luminara asked.

"It is called Vaapad and it channels anger positively. And, as any husband would be, Anakin was obviously angry that this man attacked his wife," Mace said.

"Master Windu, when you look at the injuries that Palo sustained, can these be inflicted with Vaapad? Luminara asked.

"Yes, you see Vaapad fighting techniques are designed to create the most amount of damage with the least amount of force. Contrary to what General Tarkin would want you to believe, Anakin inflicted these injuries with only one punch. It would take a normal man many more than that to do this kind of damage. Anakin used Vaapad to subdue his wife's rapist and secure him for arrest," Mace said.

"And what about a Force choke, Master Windu?" Luminara asked.

"It is of the dark side and commonly used by the Sith. And we all know that Anakin Skywalker is not a Sith," Mace concluded.

"According to your testimony, Palo Danae could not have been killed by Anakin, because he is not a Sith. Is this correct?" Luminara asked.

"Absolutely," Mace replied.

"Thank you Master Windu. No further questions," she said, as she took her seat. Tarkin stood and approached the bench.

"How can you be so certain that Skywalker did not crush Palo's windpipe?" Tarkin asked.

"Anakin was taught better than that," Mace replied simply.

"You expect us to believe that he didn't do it, because he was taught better? That is a weak defense," Tarkin said.

"As I said earlier, Anakin was engaged in Vaapad at the time, which put him in complete control of his anger," Mace stated.

"Master Windu is it possible to lose control, even when engaged in this Vaapad technique?" Tarkin asked.

"It is highly unlikely," Mace answered.

"But it is possible," Tarkin stated.

"I suppose so, if you want to grasp at straws," Mace answered.

"Skywalker was angry that night, completely livid. I would say it is highly possible that he lost control, wouldn't you?" Tarkin asked.

"No," Mace refuted.

"But it is possible, yes?" Tarkin questioned.

"Possible...yes. Likely...no," Mace replied.

"No further questions for this witness," Tarkin said.

"You may step down. The defense may call its next witness," the judge said.

"The defense calls Senator Padme Skywalker to the stand," Luminara said. Anakin squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath, before slowly rising. She took her seat on the witness stand, as Luminara approached.

"Padme, I know some of my questions will be difficult for you, so I apologize in advance," Luminara said gently. Padme nodded.

"Now Padme, I need you to tell the jury everything that happened the night of the attack," Luminara explained. Padme nodded and began.

"It started after I dropped a report off to Senator Organa's office. An aide ran up to me and said that I had a important call from Senator Mothma on Chandrilla. I left my babies with my sister to go answer the call in my office," Padme began.

"What happened when you got there?" Luminara asked.

"I entered the reception area and did not see Motee, my receptionist, anywhere. I went into my office...and she was there lying on the floor. I...I checked her pulse, but there was none," Padme said.

"She was dead?" Luminara asked.

"Y...yes. They told me later that night that she'd been strangled with the same rope Palo used to bind my hands," Padme said.

"Was Motee your friend?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, I had known her for a long time," Padme replied.

"What did you do after you did not get a pulse from Motee?" Luminara asked.

"I went to the comm station to call for help, but I couldn't, because someone had cute the wires," Padme said.

"What happened after that?" Luminara asked.

"I felt someone watching me and I knew it was him. Suddenly, I could feel him right behind me...breathing on my neck. I...I knew I had to get away, so I elbowed him in the gut and ran. I...I started throwing things at him from my desk, before I ran for the door. But...he caught me first," Padme paused, composing herself.

"I know this is hard Padme, but please tell the jury the details of your attack," Luminara said gently. Padme nodded.

_Flashback..._

_He caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair. _

"_Help me!" Padme screamed. The man whipped her around and she was face to face with her tormentor. _

"_Palo...please don't do this," Padme pleaded. _

"_I didn't want to hurt you Padme...but you've left me no choice," Palo taunted. _

"_Palo..." but she was cut off, as he backhanded her. She yelped painfully. _

"_You've made a fool out of me! And now it's time to teach you a lesson," Palo said dangerously, as he backhanded her on the other side of her face, splitting her lip open. She fell painfully to the floor, sobbing by now. _

"_Ani...please help me!" she pleaded through their bond. She began to panic, as she felt Palo stuff a piece of cloth between her teeth and tie it at the back of her head. He grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together with some twine, before flipping her over so he could look at the fear in her eyes. _

"_This is what happens when you cross me, Padme," he threatened. Padme screamed through the gag, as he ripped her dress off, stripping her down to her undergarments. Padme sobbed and kicked at him with her feet. Palo growled and shoved her legs down and straddled her, holding them in place. _

"_You really thought I'd let you get away with humiliating me?! It's time you pay for your disobedience. It's time I put you in your place," Palo said, as he tried to pry her legs apart. Padme resisted him and he slapped her angrily, before he began unbuckling his pants. He grabbed her hips and held them in place, as he prepared to rip her undergarments off._

"_Stop fighting me, you little whore," he growled. Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound, as the door to her office flew off it's hinges and was flung against the wall. Palo looked up, only to see the murderous glare of Anakin Skywalker staring back at him. Palo felt himself be lifted into the air and hurled toward the Jedi, who caught him and slammed him against the wall. _

"_How dare you touch her!" Anakin screamed. _

"_Screw off, Skywalker. I was just teaching your little whore about what happens when you cross me," Palo sneered. Anakin's fist connected with Palo's nose, breaking it. Palo screamed in pain, as he held his face, blood pouring from his nose. _

"_Don't you EVER call her that again, you sick bastard!" Anakin yelled. _

"_Whaddya gonna do now, Jedi boy? Kill me?" Palo taunted. Anakin smirked at him. _

"_Death is too good for a sicko like you. You're going to prison and you'll never hurt her again. Do you know what they do to rapists in prison?" Anakin taunted and Palo was silent. _

"_I give you six months maximum, before they find your worthless carcass in a bleeding heap, because the other inmates grew sick of you," Anakin taunted, as he kneed him in the groin and dropped him to the floor in a painful heap. _

"_Enjoy prison and hell you scumbag. I suggest you don't move, because a couple Officers will be in to deal with you in a minute," Anakin said, as he knelt down beside his sobbing wife. He pulled her hands free and untied the gag. Padme threw her arms around his neck and sobbed in relief, soaking his tunic with her tears. Anakin shrugged his long black cloak off and wrapped it around her nearly bare form._

_End Flashback..._

"So, when Anakin carried you from the office, Palo was alive?" Luminara asked.

"Very much alive," Padme replied.

"Padme...was this Palo's first attack on you?" Luminara asked.

"No..." Padme answered.

"The first time was almost five years ago when he was my boyfriend. The day before we had a huge fight, because Palpatine had Chosen me to replace him, as Senator and not Palo. The next night, he attempted to convince me that he was not angry anymore. But...it was really an attempt to get me into bed. He turned violent when I tried to stop his advances...

_Flashback_

_Padme couldn't breathe, as he smothered her lips with his own, as his hands undressed her._

"_Palo no...this is too fast," Padme said. But he only resumed kissing her hard. _

"_You know you want this, Padme. It will feel good...I promise," he said, as he yanked her dress down to a puddle at her feet. _

"_No Palo...I'm not ready," she begged. She felt him grip her arms painfully. _

"_You're ready, because I say you're ready. Remember Padme...you belong to me," he said menacingly, as he pushed her to the bed. _

"_No...I'm not ready," she repeated desperately, as she tried to get up. But he grabbed her and tossed her back to the bed, this time straddling her and holding her arms down. _

"_Palo...please don't do this," Padme cried, as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

"_You may have been selected as Senator, but this will remind you who's really in control," Palo growled. _

_"If you fight me again, then you'll regret it,"_

_End Flashback..._

"If you fight me again, you'll regret it. Did he make good on this threat?" Luminara asked. Padme wiped a couple tears away.

"Yes...the next evening, I...I told him I never wanted to see him again," Padme said.

"What happened them?" Luminara asked. Padme took a deep breath, as she flashed back to that horrible night.

_Flashback..._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Palo roared. _

"_I'm breaking up with you! You raped me last night and I never want to see you again!" Padme screamed. _

"_I own you Padme. I can do whatever the hell I want with you. Remember, my father paid yours good money for you," he growled. _

"_I don't belong to anyone! Get out!" she screamed. Palo growled and grabbed her arms. _

"_Let go of me, you bastard!" she yelled. She screamed, as he shoved her to the floor. Before she could get up, he was on her, pinning her face down to the floor._

"_Get off!" Padme cried. _

"_No!!!!" Padme screamed in agony, as he raped her again._

_End Flashback..._

"He raped you again in an angry rage?" Luminara asked.

"Yes. He left after that and came back half drunk a few hours later. He would have probably raped me again if I had not informed Captain Typho that he was a security threat. Typho escorted him out and that was the last time I saw him until just a few nights after I met Anakin," Padme explained.

"So, as you can hear from Lady Skywalker's testimony, Palo Danae was a violent man who had raped her before. And as you heard in her testimony, Palo was alive when her husband carried her out of the office that night. Thank you Padme, no further questions," Luminara said. Tarkin stood and approached the bench, fixing an icy glare on Padme. She steeled herself against it and let Anakin's comforting words through their bond soothe her.

"So, you have claimed that Palo raped you. Why didn't you report it?" Tarkin asked.

"Because I didn't want to become a target for other attacks. I was in the public eye and I could have set myself up for more attacks," Padme stated.

"Or maybe because these alleged rapes never happened," Tarkin accused.

"Objection!" Luminara called.

"Withdrawn," Tarkin said.

"So, we're supposed to believe that you were raped and then never told anyone about it?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, because it's the truth!" Padme insisted.

"So you say. Unfortunately, Palo is not here to defend himself, but you're not at all sad about his death, are you Senator?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Padme answered honestly.

"Yes, I think you're so glad that he's dead that you asked your husband to kill him on the night you were attacked, isn't that correct, Senator?" he questioned. Padme's eyes widened in horror.

"Objection! He is badgering the witness!" Luminara yelled.

"Sustained. Change your line of questioning, General Tarkin," the judge ordered.

"I was barely conscious after Palo's attack. All I was aware of is that I was being beaten and about to be raped when my husband rescued me from that monster!" Padme yelled.

"Yes...you were barely conscious, so how do you know he was not choking the life out of Palo, while he was comforting you!" Tarkin yelled.

"Because I know him! And he did not kill Palo!" Padme screamed.

"Or maybe he did and your just covering up for him!" Tarkin yelled.

"Objection!" Luminara called.

"Withdrawn. No further questions," Tarkin said, as he retreated.

"The witness may step down. We will break for an hour," the judge said. Anakin stood up and pulled Padme into his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he said.

"It's okay. I'm fine," she replied.

"You did beautifully sweetheart. From what I can tell, the jury seem very sympathetic to you," Dooku said.

"Father, are you reading their minds again? Qui-Gon asked.

"Of course I am. Would you expect any less of me?" Dooku asked.

"Of course not, grandfather. If there is a rule to break, then you'll break it," Obi-Wan joked, as they found a table in the cafeteria and ate lunch.

"So am I next on the stand?" Anakin asked.

"No, you father is and then you. After that, there will be closing arguments and then it will go to the jury. Tarkin spent five days drudging up anyone he could find to say good things about Palo. I only needed today to prove who he really was," Luminara said. Anakin smiled. Within the hour, they were back in the courtroom and began again.

"The defense calls Master Qui-Gon Jinn to the stand," Luminara said. Qui-Gon took the stand and Luminara approached.

"Master Jinn, please tell the court your relation to the defendant," Luminara said.

"I am his father," Qui-Gon answered proudly.

"Then you also had a hand in Anakin's training?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, very much so. We were aware from a very early age that he was a prodigy," Qui-Gon said.

"Can you back up the earlier statements that Master Windu stated?" Luminara asked.

"Yes I can. There is no way my son killed Palo," Qui-Gon replied.

"You yourself were in the vicinity the night Palo died, weren't you?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, I arrived just after Anakin carried Padme out of her office," Qui-Gon answered.

"Master Jinn, you know your son well, correct?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, very well. I share a special bond with both my boys," Qui-Gon answered.

"So, you would have most certainly know it if your son touched the dark side," Luminara stated.

"Most definitely," Qui-Gon answered.

"What does this lead you to conclude about Palo's murder?" she asked.

"That is was done by a dark side Force user from a considerable distance so that it was not clear or distinguishable. This person was strong enough to kill Palo from a considerable distance and use that distance to mask himself. Dark side energy is very hard to make sense of and very elusive," Qui-Gon stated.

"So, there is no way the dark energy could have possibly come from Anakin Skywalker, for he was much too close. Thank you Master Jinn. No further questions," Luminara said. Tarkin stood up and approached.

"You love your son, don't you Master Jinn?" Tarkin asked. Qui-Gon looked at him strangely.

"Of course I do," Qui-Gon replied.

"Then you must understand Governor Danae's pain at losing his," Tarkin stated.

"It is sad and unfortunate, but my son is not responsible," Qui-Gon replied.

"You'd do anything for your son, wouldn't you, Master Jinn?" he asked.

"Of course," Qui-Gon replied.

"So, is it possible that you're covering for him, because you fear losing him, even though he committed murder?!" Tarkin said.

"My son is innocent and I have told nothing but the truth today," Qui-Gon answered.

"So you say. But the fact remains that your son's fingerprints are all over the body. No further questions," Tarkin said.

"You may step down, Master Jinn," the judge said.

"The defense calls Anakin Skywalker to the stand," Luminara said. Anakin took his seat on the stand and Luminara began.

"Anakin, please tell us in your own words about the night Padme was attacked," Luminara said.

"I was at the Temple, sparring with my father and my brother when I sensed Padme was in danger through our bond. We got to the Senate building as fast as we could and I ran to Padme's office," Anakin began.

"What was happening when you arrived in her office?" Luminara asked.

"He was pinning her to the floor, getting ready to rape her. He'd torn her dress off and I could tell he'd been hitting her. She had marks on her face and a split lip," Anakin explained.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I used the Force and pulled him from her. I slammed him against the wall and punched him, breaking his nose and jaw. We exchanged words. He cursed me and I told him he was under arrest. I left him and tended to my wife. When we left the office, he was still alive," Anakin explained.

"Thank you Anakin. Your testimony complies with what we've heard so far. No further questions," Luminara replied.

"Knight Skywalker, would you describe yourself as a jealous person?" Tarkin asked.

"No, I have no reason to be jealous," he replied.

"So, it did not bother you that there was a man lusting afer your wife?" Tarkin asked.

"Of course it bothered me, but it didn't make me jealous," Anakin replied.

"But it made you angry?" Tarkin asked.

"Of course it did. He was scaring her and making threats," Anakin answered.

"So, you decided to silence him permanently," Tarkin accused.

"No, I intended for him to be arrested and let the justice system deal with him. But obviously someone else decided to kill him. But it was not me," Anakin answered.

"So everyone says. We are left to believe that there is some anonymous monster out there doing all this. It is simply preposterous. No further questions for 'The Hero With no Fear,'" Tarkin spat.

"You may step down, Knight Skywalker. Call your next witness," the judge said.

"The Defense rests, your honor," Luminara said.

"Very well. We will hear closing arguments in one hour. We are dismissed until them," the judge said.

* * *

Anakin, Padme, and their family found a table outside to relax, while Luminara began preparing her closing argument.

A red headed woman approached and Dooku stood to greet her.

"Everyone, this is Zia Jade, one of the galaxy's best Private Investigator's," Dooku introduced. Zia shook Anakin and Padme's hands.

"I've heard much about you both," she said.

"Are you the one who dug up the dirt on my father?" Padme asked.

"Yes, that took some doing too. Governor Danae is good at concealing information," she replied.

"We both thank you. That information discredited them both and Palo," Anakin said.

"You both are very welcome," she replied. Padme noticed a small swell to her stomach.

"Are you expecting?" Padme asked. Zia smiled.

"Yes, I am five months along with a little girl," she replied.

"That's wonderful. We have one-year-old twins," Padme mentioned.

"Yes, I was a little scared at first, since she is the result of a one night stand and the father wants nothing to do with her. But I am actually looking forward to having a child, even if I am going to raise her on my own," Zia replied.

"Zia, have you found anything else of use?" Dooku asked.

"Not as much as I would like. Whoever has disposed of any evidence has done a very good job of it. I tried to find the Medical Examiner that performed the autopsy...but he has mysteriously disappeared," Zia said.

"Naturally," Dooku commented.

"I did find out something else that's interesting," she said.

"What's that?" Dooku asked.

"It would seem that Tarkin and Palpatine go way back. They've been friends and business associates for years," Zia replied.

"Figures. Good work, Zia," Dooku said.

"I wish I had more, but I'll keep digging," she replied.

"Thank you. We had better get back to the courtroom," Dooku said.

"It was nice meeting you all," Zia said, as she left and they returned to the courtroom.

* * *

"We will now hear closing arguments and then this matter will be in the hands of the jury," the judge said. Closing arguments were fairly quick. General Tarkin reiterated the belief that Anakin had killed Palo and everyone else was covering for their beloved hero. He encouraged to the jury to find Anakin guilty and thus punish him for the crime of murder. Luminara refuted the claims that Anakin was a murderer and referred to the testimony that said it was impossible for Anakin to be the killer. She reiterated Palo's violent nature and very brutal attacks against Senator Skywalker. She encouraged the jury to find Anakin not guilty and to not punish him for a crime that he did not commit. After closing arguments were finished, the jury was escorted to a private transport and taken to an offsite location where they would begin deliberation. The court was dismissed and Anakin and his family returned to the Jedi Temple where they would wait for the jury's decision... 


	43. The Verdict

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 43! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 43: The Verdict

Padme woke up to find the warmth and security of her husband's arms gone. She covered herself with the sheet, as she searched the floor for her nightgown that had been carelessly discarded the night before in their frantic need to be with each other. They were playing a waiting game now and the twelve people that would decide her husband's fate were probably meeting already to discuss the case. Padme slipped into her nightgown and plopped back on the bed. She couldn't imagine them finding him guilty. After all, Luminara presented a much better case. Add to that, grandfather had told them that he sensed the jury's sympathy and general liking toward Anakin. Those were good signs...but that still did not erase the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. There was a very determined Sith Lord out there wanting her husband dead and would resort to whatever treachery he had to in order to see it through.

"Mama!" she heard her little boy call. She looked up, only to see her husband standing there with their twins.

"Good morning babies," Padme said, as Anakin sat down on the bed, handing Luke to her.

"Good morning, my little prince. Can mommy have a kiss?" Padme asked. Anakin smiled, as he watched Luke lean in and put his lips to Padme's cheek.

"Oh thank you, my sweet boy," she cooed. Leia whimpered and Anakin gave her a cold teething ring. She put it in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh Leia," Padme said, as she brushed her fingers through Leia's curls.

"She's fussy this morning and I don't think she feels good, so I gave her some of her baby medicine after I fed them," Anakin said.

"Well, the medicine should help take away the pain from the teething," Padme replied.

"We should probably clean up. You want the fresher first?" he asked.

"No, you go ahead and I'll take the twins for a while," she replied. He handed Leia to her and kissed her softly, before retreating to the fresher.

* * *

"So, are we all in agreement?" a male, human juror asked. The female human juror carefully read each slip to determine each vote.

"It seems we're all in agreement. The verdict is not guilty," she replied. She pressed a button on the comm system and a carrier droid rolled in a few minutes later. The woman slipped the disk into the droid's slot and it rolled out. It would deliver the verdict directly to the judge. Once he had it, a transport would be sent to fetch them and they would convene to read the verdict. Each juror felt confident in their decision. Each believed that Anakin Skywalker was innocent and if he wasn't, they believed that Palo got what he deserved.

* * *

The small carrier droid flew through traffic and soon arrived at the Senate building. As it headed for the judicial wing of the building, it stopped and sputtered. Something was interrupting its signal and rerouting its course. The little droid turned around and headed for the Chancellor's office instead...

* * *

The little droid casually rolled into the Chancellor's office, where Palpatine and Tarkin awaited. Tarkin ejected the disk from the droid and placed it in his datapad. The words appeared on the screen and Tarkin read them.

"Not guilty," he said.

"As I predicted," Palpatine said, as he slipped another disk into the droid's slot.

"This should fix the jury's error," Palpatine said. Tarkin smiled evilly.

"This should eliminate Skywalker for good, but Dooku could create a problem," Tarkin said.

"Dooku has no proof and only speculation. He will not find the truth until it is too late," Palpatine responded, as he turned to the expansive panoramic window.

"Is everything taken care of? The jury must not make it to the Senate building," Palpatine said.

"The transport that will take them has a faulty pair of power converters in the engine. Three minutes after take off, they will ignite and the engine will catch fire. The fire will quickly ignite the fuel cell and the vehicle will explode. It will look like a horrible accident caused by improper maintenance," Tarkin answered.

"Excellent General. Soon, we shall be replacing that title with Grand Moff when my own title is replaced by Emperor. With Skywalker dead, my Empire will be realized at last and the Jedi will not stand in my way any longer," Palpatine said.

"I am honored to serve you, My Lord," Tarkin replied.

* * *

The twelve jurors loaded the transport single file. Once they were all seated and strapped in, the Clone pilot lifted off and merged into the busy Coruscant traffic. A few minutes later, a warning light began blinking on the console and the pilot could see black smoke coming from the hood. He quickly maneuvered out of traffic, trying to find a place to land. But just moments later, the entire transport exploded in brilliant flames. The burning wreckage fell from the sky, the flames burning intensely.

* * *

Low whispers could be heard in the courtroom, as they wait for the arrival of the jury. Just a few moments ago, a dark tremor had reverberated through the Force and nothing good would come of it. Dooku had a bad feeling that grew every minute the jury was late. Something had happened and he had a feeling the Sith were behind it. Finally, after the jury was thirty minutes late, the judge returned from his chambers, the room quieted and the judge spoke.

"I have just learned that there has been a terrible tragedy. The transport that was carrying the jury exploded due to a mechanical malfunction in the engine, which caught fire. All twelve jurors and the Clone pilot were killed. However, since the carrier droid has made it, I have been ordered to proceed with the verdict," the judge stated. Anakin and Padme looked at each other, worry and fear in their eyes. Anakin knew it wasn't going to be good. He squeezed her hand, as the judge began reading.

"On the charge of murder in the first degree...the jury has found Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker-Jinn...guilty," the judge read. The courtroom erupted in gasps of disbelief, while Tarkin and Governor Danae smiled evilly.

"No...oh please no," Padme cried, as she clung to her husband.

"Because Skywalker is a Jedi, his sentencing will be swift. Chancellor Palpatine has ordered that I sentence him today. Knight Skywalker, you have been found guilty of first degree murder. This crime carries a death sentence. Your sentence will be carried out in 72 hours by lethal injection," the judge said, looking pale as a ghost as he said the words he'd been ordered to.

"No! You can't do this! My husband is innocent!" Padme screamed, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Your honor, I would like to file an immediate appeal. I have reason to believe that the verdict has been tampered with," Luminara protested.

"That is absurd. The carrier droid is programmed to come directly here," Tarkin argued.

"I am afraid he is correct, Master Unduli. Your appeal is denied. Please take the defendant into custody," the judge ordered.

"No, they're not taking you," Padme cried, as she clung to him.

"Angel...look at me," he said. She did so, gazing up into his stormy blue eyes.

"Everything will be all right," he said aloud, while speaking silently to her through their bond.

"_Grandfather has a plan. We're going to have to run. I need you to ready the twins. Grandfather already has the droids loading the ship probably. Just listen to him and follow his lead. He'll take care of everything," _Anakin told her. She nodded and kissed him desperately, before the guards pulled him from her arms and shackled his wrists. Anakin look at his crying family one last time, before he was taken away. After he was gone, Padme broke down crying in her sister's arms.

"Come on Padme, we need to get you home," Sola said.

"She's right Padme. You should get home and take care of the twins," Dooku said. Padme looked up at him, knowing the hidden meaning behind his seemingly casual words. She needed to get the twins ready, because they were going to run...and it was going to happen tonight...

* * *

The battered young woman hung from the shackles, as blood stained her forearms. She screamed in agony, as another surge of electricity coursed through her body. She'd been here for six months now and her tormentor tortured her daily. But she refused to break...and she refused to turn.

"Jedi scum," Grievous spat.

"I'll never...turn. They'll...find me," Serra Keto rasped. Grievous laughed evilly.

"Find you? They think you're dead, foolish whelp. They even had a Memorial service for you months ago. Skywalker was there with his pretty little wife. He doesn't care about you. He loves her," Grievous taunted.

"They...belong together," Serra said.

"Stupid Jedi slime! You don't believe that! I know you're true feelings. You still want him!" Grievous goaded.

"No," Serra protested weakly.

"My Master has seen your dreams. He's always there...and you could make those dreams a reality. Embrace the dark side and fulfill those desires!" Grievous yelled.

"I'll never turn!" she screamed.

"The Jedi don't care about you! They never bothered looking for you. Turn and you can make them pay! And...you can make Skywalker yours!" Grievous taunted.

"No...I'll never turn!" Serra screamed. Grievous turned up the voltage and began his torture session again. The young Jedi screamed in agony.

"Oh yes...you will..." Grievous said, as he enjoyed her tortured screams...

* * *

Padme worked diligently, packing their travel cases full of hers, Anakin's and the twins' clothes. Obi-Wan and Captain Typho were loading their cruiser with other essentials, including plenty of food stores. The twins babbled, as they played together in the play pin and Sola watched her sister, wondering if this was the last time she'd ever see her. Padme seemed to know what she was thinking.

"This won't be the last time you see us. Grandfather will get to the bottom of this and clear Anakin of the charges," Padme promised.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you all so much," Sola replied.

"We'll miss you too," Padme said, as she hugged her sister.

"Come on, we'd better finish and get you to the ship," Sola said, as they continued packing in earnest.

* * *

Count Dooku arrived at the prison compound where Commander Ackbar was waiting to greet him.

"I need to see my grandson," Dooku said.

"It's past visitation hours...but that's why you're here, isn't it?" Ackbar replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dooku replied.

"I know what you're going to do, Yan," Ackbar said. Yan turned to him.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

"The Chancellor is sending his Red Guards to watch Anakin's cell. They'll be here in an hour, so you better have him out before then," Ackbar replied.

"Thanks Ackbar," Dooku said.

"For what? You were never here," he replied Yan smiled and continued down the dark hall toward Anakin's prison cell...

* * *

Anakin quietly laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, as the guard looked in on him. He slowly sat up, as he heard the guard speaking to someone.

"Sir, visitation hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow," the guard told Dooku. Yan waved his hand in front of the young man's face.

"You do your job well. You should sleep," Dooku suggested.

"I do my job well. I should sleep," the guard said, as his eyes drooped shut. Dooku gently set the sleeping guard against the wall and took his access cards and keys. He swiped the access card and then used the keys to unlock Anakin's cell after the access card shut off the plasma bars. Anakin stepped out and Dooku pulled his grandson into a hug.

"Padme and the twins are waiting for you. Let's get you out of here. Palpatine is sending his Red Guards to keep vigil outside your cell and we need to be gone before they get here," Dooku said. Anakin nodded, as they slipped into the darkness, shadowing their presence with the Force.

* * *

Shmi and Elana held the twins, both freely crying, as they said goodbye. Padme hugged her mother tightly.

"Be careful out there Padme. I wish I would have had more time to atone for my mistakes against you," Jobal said.

"This isn't forever, mother. We'll get this mess straightened out," Padme replied.

"She's right. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise," Qui-Gon said. Padme hugged him next, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You've been the father I always wanted and never had," Padme cried.

"You're my daughter, Padme. And I love you as my own," he replied.

"I love you too, dad," she said. Obi-Wan was next and they hugged fiercely.

"Keep my baby brother in line, okay?" he said., as he wiped one of her tears from her cheek.

"I'll take care of him," she promised.

"I know. He couldn't be in better hands," Obi-Wan replied.

"Take care of Sola and the girls," she said.

"They're my life now. No harm will ever come to them," he promised. She kissed his cheek and then hugged Sola.

"Goodbye, baby sister," she said.

"I love you, Sola," Padme replied.

"I love you too," she said. Shmi and Elana sandwiched her in a hug next, as they all cried.

"You both have been so good to me and you've trusted me with Anakin. I promise I'll take care of him," she said.

"Oh, we know darling. We love you like our own," Elana said.

"She's right. You'll come back to us once this mess is fixed," Shmi cried. Suddenly, they saw two figures approaching briskly. Padme ran to them and hugged her husband tightly, before hugging Dooku.

"Thank you...for not letting them kill him," she sobbed.

"And I never will, sweetheart. You can count on that," he replied. Dooku hugged Anakin again and then handed in a data card.

"This is an account card that contains enough credits for you to live comfortable for the rest of your lives if you have to. It is encrypted and the transactions will be untraceable," Dooku said.

"Thank you grandfather...for everything," Anakin said.

"No Anakin, thank you for making me so proud," Dooku replied. Padme and Sola took the twins, as Shmi and Elana hugged Anakin fiercely.

"I love you mom and I love you grandmother," he said. Shmi sobbed and Elana spoke.

"And we love you too, Ani," she cried. Qui-Gon was next and pulled his youngest son into a fierce hug.

"I love you dad," he said.

"And I love you, my son. I'm so proud of you," Qui-Gon said, choking back a sob. Anakin finally moved to Obi-Wan and the tears were now streaming down his cheeks. He hadn't been apart from Obi-Wan for more than a few days at a time in his entire life. His big brother was always there, putting up with him and letting him follow him everywhere. And now...he wasn't going to be there. He'd always been there to take care of him, patch his wounds, and to offer advice. A special brotherly bond existed between them and Anakin remembered all the good times they'd had together. Obi-Wan was feeling the same things, as he realized how much he would miss his baby brother. Anakin had gotten him through some very rough times. They'd been inseparable for most of Anakin's life and now they were being torn apart by evil.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, as he hugged him fiercely.

"It'll be all right, Ani. I'll always be with you," Obi-Wan told him, recalling all the times he'd held his baby brother like this.

_Flashback..._

_Obi-Wan sat forlornly in the gardens, mourning Siri. She'd left him this morning and told him she could not marry him. His heart was shattered into so many pieces that he was sure it would never heal. He sensed someone watching him and turned to find his baby brother there._

"_Ani, what are you doing up?" Obi-Wan asked. _

"_Not sweepy," Anakin replied, with a yawn, making Obi-Wan chuckled. _

"_Come here you," Obi-Wan said. Anakin toddled excitedly to him and Obi-Wan set him on his knee. _

"_Why is you sad?" Anakin asked, looking up at Obi-Wan with his big blue eyes._

"_I'm afraid you're too young to understand, Ani," Obi-Wan replied. Ani kissed his cheek. _

"_Make better?" he asked. Obi-Wan smiled. _

"_Yeah, you made it better. Now, let's get you back to bed," Obi-Wan said. _

"_Onna sweep in your room," Anakin whined. _

"_Oh all right," Obi-Wan conceded. Anakin was just too cute to say no to. Obi-Wan walked upstairs to his bedroom and found that Anakin was already falling asleep against him. _

"_Wuv you," he said sleepily. _

"_I love you too, Ani," Obi-Wan replied..._

_End Flashback..._

"I love you," Anakin said, as he pulled back from the hug.

"I love you too baby brother," he replied.

"You two had better go. They're probably finding out you're gone right about now," Dooku said. Anakin nodded and took Luke from Sola. He took Padme's hand and they hurried up the ramp. Anakin and Padme buckled the twins in, before Anakin helped her strap in next to them.

"Everything's going to be okay, angel, he said, as he kissed her, before heading to the cockpit. Artoo whirled in greeting, as he arrived.

"Hello Master Ani," Threepio said.

"Hi Threepio. Go get strapped in," Anakin said.

"Oh dear, I do hate space travel," Threepio complained. Anakin sat in the pilot's chair and buckled in.

"Okay Artoo, let's take her up, "Anakin said, as the engines hummed to life and he fired the thrusters. Anakin quickly cleared the atmosphere and began readying the ship for hyperspace. Once everything was in order, he made the jump and their ship disappeared from Coruscanti radar.

Several minutes after take off, five armed Clone Troopers arrived to find an empty landing pad. They would now have to report back empty handed. They now had a Jedi fugitive on their hands and the Chancellor would be none too happy...

* * *

Much later that evening, Obi-Wan sat in the Temple gardens by the fountain, deep in thought. Sola was putting the girls to bed and he promised he'd be in soon. As he turned to leave, he saw Siri standing there.

"Hi," she said.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I came to say goodbye. Ferris and I leave for the outer rim tomorrow," Siri said.

"You sound as if I'll never see you again," he replied.

"Well, you never know what can happen out there. I just wanted you to know...that I'm happy for you. I'm glad you've found love with Sola. I'm just sorry...that you couldn't find it with me," she replied.

"Thank you," he answered.

"So...did Anakin and Padme really go on the run?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"Ben...everyone knows that Master Dooku got him out. But you'll be happy to know that everyone is playing dumb. We Jedi protect our own," she replied. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'm worried about them," he replied.

"They'll be okay. Anakin is strong and he has been taught well," she replied. He nodded.

"It's not fair. They should be here at home with us," Obi-Wan said.

"I know. But everyone's confident that you'll find out what's really going on," Siri replied He sighed.

"I hope so," he said.

"Well, I better go. Goodbye Obi-Wan," Siri said, as she turned to leave.

"Siri?" he called.

"Yes?" she turned back.

"I have forgiven you...and I hope we can be friends," he said. She smiled.

"I'd like that...but know that I'll always love you, even if we cannot be together," she said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye my love," she said, as she quietly left.

"Goodbye Siri," Obi-Wan replied, as he headed to his quarters, where Sola, the woman he now loved, was waiting for him.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into their quarters in the Temple, just as Sola quietly exited the girls' room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sola asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently.

"I am now," he replied.

"I'm worried about them too," she said.

"All the more reason for us to keep investigating, so we can find out who is out to get Anakin. The sooner we clear his name, the sooner they can come home," Obi-Wan said, as they went to bedroom to get ready for bed...

* * *

Sola sat at the vanity and brushed out her long, chocolate hair. Obi-Wan came behind her and snatched the brush away.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that," she protested.

"Yes you are," he replied, as he began kissing her neck with his wanton hunger.

"Oooh..." Sola said, as shivers coursed down her spine deliciously.

"That feels...amazing," Sola said.

"Well then, allow me to make you feel even more amazing," Obi-Wan said, as he lifted her into his arms.

"I love you," Sola said.

"And I love you...and now I'm going to show you how much..." Obi-Wan said.

_In the next chapter, Chancellor Palpatine orders a galactic-wide search for Anakin and tension between he and the Jedi Council increases as accusations are made..._


	44. Dark Foreboding

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 44! Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. The response for this story continues to amaze me everyday. :)

Forever Destined

Chapter 44: Dark Foreboding

Anakin sighed deeply, as he surveyed their position and course. They had enough fuel for two days and then he would have to pick a location where they could refuel. He switched on the star chart and observed the possibilities. Artoo whirled.

"Corellia is looking to be our best option for a stop. Lots of scoundrels there, so we'll have to be careful. Keep an eye on things, Artoo," Anakin said, as he went back into the cabin. He watched the sight that greeted him with a smile. The twins sat on the floor, each playing with a toy, while Padme sat watching them.

"We're going away on a trip for a little while, angels. Just mommy, daddy, and the two of you," Padme cooed to them, as she brushed her fingers through their blonde and brown locks.

"Daddy!" Luke called, as he pulled himself up on his little legs and toddled toward him. Anakin chuckled and lifted his little boy into his arms.

"Hey there, little man," Anakin said, as he sat down next to Padme. Luke squirmed out of his father's arms and crawled back to his toy star fighter. His sister was stacking colored holo blocks.

"Mommy!" Leia called, as she pointed at her stacked blocks.

"That's such a pretty castle, baby," Padme told her, even though it looked nothing like a castle. Leia grinned at her mother's praise. Luke made noises, as he pretended to fly his toy ship. Unfortunately, he lost his grip on the toy and dropped it on his sister's stacked blocks. All the blocks fell down and Luke looked over at his parents.

"Uh oh," he said. Leia whimpered and then got mad, showing her Skywalker temper. Before Anakin and Padme could stop her, she hauled off and smacked her brother.

"Leia! No hitting!" Padme scolded. Leia's eyes welled up with tears and now they were both crying. Anakin smirked, and picked Leia up. Padme picked Luke up, as they tried to calm them down.

"Threepio, can you warm their bottles please. It's bedtime," Padme said.

"Of course, Miss Padme," Threepio answered.

"Mommy's right. Let's get you two ready for bed," Anakin said, as they went into the twins' room on the ship.

After changing them, they put them in the crib and gave them each a bottle. Padme sung a lullaby, as Anakin held her in his arms. Their sleepy twins drifted off to sleep and their parents slipped out.

"Oh Ani," Padme said, as she rested against his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay. Just think of this as...a little adventure," he tried to joke. She laughed.

"I wish I could. But I know we'll be okay, because you'll protect us," Padme replied.

"You're right, I will. Now, let's forget all that...and go to bed," he said, as he lifted her into his arms.

"Mmm...I hope not just to sleep," she said, as she kissed him. He chuckled.

"Never just to sleep, especially since there's so many more entertaining things we can do," he replied, as he carried her to the ship's Master bedroom...

* * *

Sola stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She glanced at the chrono and saw that it was late morning. She was surprised that Obi-Wan had let her sleep so late. As if on cue, he walked into the bedroom and smiled at her.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said. Sola smiled and sat up, while pulling the blankets up around her exposed body.

"Good morning. Why did you let me sleep so late?" she asked. He sat down beside her and caressed her face.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Don't worry, I helped the girls get ready and I took them down to the dining hall to get breakfast. Ryoo went off to her classes and I took Pooja to school," he said.

"Thank you...I think I needed the extra sleep after yesterday," she replied. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I figured as much. There is Holonet swarming around the Temple and the Senate. The Holonet is having a field day of course and accusations are flying," Obi-Wan replied. Sola sighed.

"What has the Chancellor been saying?" she asked. Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment, before speaking.

"He's placed a one million credit bounty on Anakin's head. And Padme is to be arrested on charges of aiding a fugitive," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh Gods..." Sola said.

"He's already accused grandfather and the rest of us of helping them too, but he has no proof," Obi-Wan replied.

"This is all so unfair to them," Sola said sadly.

"I know love, but fortunately, the general public consensus is that Anakin innocent.. Most good people in the galaxy love him, as he has been a hero for them. So, while there will be those out there looking to get rich, there may also be those willing to help hide them," Obi-Wan said.

"I hope so," she replied.

"I had an idea though. Since things are so crazy here, I thought it might be a good idea for the four of us to take a trip for a few days," Obi-Wan said.

"A trip where?" Sola asked.

"I was thinking Serenno. The palace is off limits to the press and there are a lot of tourists places I'd like to take you and the girls. Anakin and I spent our summers there. It's a beautiful planet," Obi-Wan said.

"That's the planet your grandparents are from, right?" she asked.

"Yes, you'll love it," he replied.

"I can't wait. When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I already told Bant you'd be gone a few days with me and I told them at Pooja's school as well," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You've thought of everything. How wonderful of you," she purred. Obi-Wan pressed his lips to hers and Sola responded, eagerly moving her lips over his. She moaned, as he pulled the bedclothes back.

"Don't you have classes this morning?" she asked.

"Not for another two hours," he replied, as he resumed his exploration of her mouth.

"That means you have time to tend to my needs, yes, Master Jedi?" Sola asked playfully.

"I am at your command, milady," he replied playfully.

"Then, I suggest you get busy and give me what I want, my Jedi," she purred. Obi-Wan smirked, before raising his hand to shut the blind and darken the room.

"I love you," Obi-Wan said, as he lowered her to the bed.

"I know..." she replied, as their love consumed them...

* * *

Tarkin entered the Chancellor's office, upon his request. Tarkin looked visibly worried.

"Skywalker has escaped. How will we compensate our plans with this development?" Tarkin asked.

"Please...did you not think Skywalker would run? I knew he would and I already planned for this. Skywalker is still of much use to me," Tarkin said.

"I don't understand," Tarkin said.

"Come with me and you will," Palpatine replied, as a floor panel opened and Palpatine led him down into the secret chamber. Palpatine pulled his cowl over his head and turned the comm panel on, waiting for his signal to be answered.

"Master Sidious," Grievous bowed, as he appeared on the screen.

"I wish to see our guest," Sidious hissed.

"Of course, my Master. I will fetch her," Grievous replied. A few moments later, Grievous returned, dragging Serra Keto with him. He forced her to her knees and pushed her head down.

"Bow to your new Master, Jedi slime," Grievous rasped.

"Go to hell," she hissed. Grievous backhanded her, creating a large gash on her cheek. Then he grabbed her by the hair.

"Keep your mouth shut, you useless wench!" Grievous hissed.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jedi Keto. You will serve me now...and you will become my new apprentice," Sidious hissed.

"Never! I'll never turn!" Serra screamed in defiance.

"You do not have a choice. The Jedi gave up on you long ago. And Skywalker was too busy fucking his pretty little Senator to bother looking for you," Sidious goaded. Tears streamed down her face.

"You had him first and he was once yours. Then, that little whore came along and stole what belonged to you! He never cared that you were still in love with him! He tossed you aside like trash and you let him do it! You are weak and pathetic," Sidious taunted.

"I am not...weak!" Serra spat.

"Then prove it! Embrace the dark side that has already begun to consume you," Sidious growled. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Never," she sobbed.

"Take this worthless piece of trash back to her cell," Sidious ordered. Grievous had two droids drag the woman away.

"Continue her torture until she breaks. I want her my willing apprentice by the end of the day. Her fall is close, so do not let up with the physical torture. Later, I will complete her fall with more psychological torture," Sidious said.

"Yes my Master," Grievous said, as the transmission winked out.

"So, you plan to use this woman to hunt down Skywalker?" Tarkin asked.

"Eventually, yes. They were once best friends and lovers, but also rivals and she is very powerful. She will prove to be a formidable opponent and Skywalker will be crushed when he learns that he is the reason for her fall. But before I send her after Skywalker, she will tend to other tasks for me. Everything will go according to plan. Skywalker will be captured or killed eventually. My new apprentice will help me destroy the Jedi and then I shall rule..." Palpatine cackled.

Serra screamed, as Grievous lashed at her back with a woven whip. Blood streamed down her back and spattered on the ground before her, as she coughed. He'd been torturing her for the last five hours with various methods. Her clothes were in shreds and her body ached everywhere. He ceased with the whip and lifted her arms above her head, shackling them above her.

"No...please..." she begged. She was seized by an incredible pain, as an electric current surged through the shackles and through every part of her body.

"Turn...and end the pain, foolish child," Grievous spat.

"No..." she cried weakly. The electric current coursed through her body again and she hung helplessly. Finally, after several more surges, Grievous ceased.

"I will now leave you. Prepare yourself for my Master's torture," Grievous said, as he slammed the cell door behind him. She whimpered, as she hung from there for hours, burned, singed, beaten, and utterly helpless. It was at these times that her mind wandered and began playing tricks on her. Her Jedi comrades...where were they? She certainly did not believe that they had given up on her. And Anakin...surely he would have looked for her.

_No Serra...this is what he was doing the night of your funeral..." a voice hissed. She saw an image of Anakin, his arms wrapped around the petite form of his wife. His lips were pressed tightly to hers, kissing her passionately. _

"_He doesn't care about you, Serra. She is his life...his everything. You mean nothing to him._

"_No...it's not true..." she sobbed. _

"_It is my dear...but I can help you. Turn to the dark side...and you can have your revenge..." Sidious goaded. He projected an image of her funeral pyre to her that night. No body...just a fire. Jedi had gathered around it...but not one had bothered looking for her. A flare of anger consumed her. Her focus then came to Anakin._

"_Ani...are you okay?" she heard his wife ask. _

"_I'm fine angel. She was a good friend...and I'll miss her," he replied. _

"_You used to be with her...didn't you?" Padme asked. _

"_I did, but she was a friend more than anything. I was never in love with her...but she was a good friend," he said, as he kissed her. _

"_A FRIEND! After all the times they'd spent together?! After all the time she'd spent pining after him and throwing herself at him. After all the lonely nights she'd spent wishing he could love her instead of the Senator. Anger, jealousy, and rage welled inside her._

"_Good...good...young one. Your anger makes you strong. Remember all those nights you spent with him, only to be tossed aside for the pretty Senator. _And Serra did...she remembered every single one of them...

* * *

After two days in hyperspace, Anakin finally brought them out, just over Corellia. They were getting low on fuel and had no choice but to land. He didn't like the idea of landing anywhere, but they all needed to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. The twins had been especially crabby, since they weren't used to all the travel. Yesterday, he and Padme decided that a slight change in appearance could serve as a necessary ruse to at least throw people off. While Padme said she adored his longer hair that reached his shoulders, she knew it was necessary to safeguard them. Anakin had set calmly before the mirror, as his wife gave him a new hair style. She cut it short in back, using the shaver at the back of his head and around his ears. She used it on top a little and then finished with the shears. She'd left it thick on top, so it spiked, but was still long enough to let his natural curl flourish. It was no where near as short as it had been when he was a padawan. In fact, the new style looked really good and he wondered where she'd learned to cut hair. She'd been happy with the way it turned out too, saying that she still had plenty to run her fingers through, which she had so kindly demonstrated for him. His hair was not the only thing that changed, but his attire as well. Gone were his "Jedi Blacks" that he loved so well and his utility belt. In their place was a pair of black pants and a simple black wrap around tunic. His light saber, which once gleamed proudly at his side, was now concealed in a leg holster strapped to his caf. Much to his initial dismay, he had not been the only one to get his hair cut. He laughed at himself, remembering how he had steadfastly refused to cut her hair. She'd put it in a ponytail and asked him to cut through it, so she could give herself a new hairstyle. He was finally forced to give in and did as she asked. After that, she'd went into the fresher to trim and even the ends. When she returned, she looked different, but still as beautiful as ever. It now brushed at her shoulders and she had straightened it. She'd also given herself bangs, which now covered her forehead. But she was still his Padme and he discovered that there was still lots of her beautiful hair for him to run his fingers through as well. Gone were her bulky Senatorial gowns as well. They were replaced with simple and ordinary dresses that flattered her trim figure.

They had also developed alias' for themselves to hide their true names. They were Wil and Ami Winama. Ami, or course, was simply short for Amidala and Winama had been her grandmother's last name. Wil Winama had been Padme's grandfather, who died when she was just five. He had been a great legislator and once held the position that Governor Bibble now held. They had raised her mother and were deeply saddened when Jobal had let herself be pulled in by Ruwee Naberrie, who had grown up in the rural mountain villages. Padme's father had been charming and wonderful to her mother when he was courting her. Sadly, Jobal had fallen for his deceit and married him. Her grandfather spend the rest of his years trying to convince his daughter to leave her abusive husband, especially after she and Sola had been born. He and Governor Danae had engaged in many heated, political battles over the traditions that the mountain villages practiced. One of Padme's earliest memories was sitting on her grandfather's knee and listening to his stories. Padme sighed, as she remembered her grandparents, wishing they were still alive. But she knew they were together in the afterlife. Her grandparents had shared a deep love and devotion to each other, much like she and Anakin. Her husband turned to her, as she entered the cockpit. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a flattering scoop neck and a bodice that fit her figure perfectly. The dress came to her knees and she looked every bit the part of a beautiful, young wife and mother.

"Hey beautiful," he said, as he kissed her hand. She sat across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are we landing?" she asked. He nodded.

"Artoo just began our decent. Are the twins strapped in?" he asked. She nodded.

"Threepio is watching them," she replied. He carefully lifted her chin and guided her lips to his in a sweet, passionate embrace.

"I'm nervous, Ani. I know we changed our appearance, but people could still recognize us," Padme said.

"I know, angel, but I'm going to take care of us, no matter what happens," he replied.

"I know...and I'm not doubting you. I guess I'm just a little restless," she replied. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"We've been through so much and we'll get through this too, I promise," he replied. She smiled and kissed him softly, as they descended into Coronet, the Capital City on Corellia.

* * *

Anakin draped her dark blue cloak over her shoulders and Padme put her hood up. Together, they put the twins in the hover stroller. Padme had put light jackets on each of them and put their hoods up. Luke was getting mad and kept pulling his hood off, whining as he did so. Leia seemed perfectly happy with her hood and tried to ignore her fussy brother.

"Luke, no, no. Keep your hood up, baby," Padme said, as she kissed his forehead. Anakin tossed his comlink to Artoo and he caught it with his robotic arm.

"I'm going to have the mechanic fuel the ship and do a general inspection. When he's done, I want you to check the ship over twice. We can't trust anyone. Call me on the comlink if anything suspicious happens," Anakin said. Artoo whirled affirmatively.

"Oh and Artoo, keep Threepio out of trouble," Anakin said, as they descended the ramp. Artoo chuckled electronically.

"Why you little rust bucket!" Threepio replied to Artoo's rude comment. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry at him.

"Oh switch off!" Threepio said angrily.

The mechanic handed the account card back to the young man. He looked very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"She's fueling up now. It'll be a couple hours before I can get to the maintenance check," the man said, as he looked at the woman and two babbling children. She was facing away from them, tending to the children. His vision was suddenly blocked when the young man sidestepped into his line of vision.

"We'll be back later this afternoon then," Anakin said.

"Sure thing. What did you say your name was again?" the man asked. Anakin noticed the suspicious glint in his eyes. He casually waved his hand in front of the man's face.

"My name is Wil, as I said before. You've never seen me before, or my family. We're just passing through," Anakin said. The mind trick worked and the man parroted the line back.

"Well then, I'll see you in a couple hours," the man said. Anakin and Padme left the small filling station and began walking through the bustling Corellian market place.

"Do you think he recognized us?" Padme asked.

"He may have, but he doesn't anymore," Anakin replied. They walked for sometime, until Anakin spotted a small supply shop.

"It might be a good idea to stock up on baby supplies while we're here," Anakin said, as he handed her their account card. She nodded.

"Good idea. I'll run in and get what we need," Padme said, as she went inside. Anakin stayed outside with the twins, carefully watching anyone who went in. Several minutes later, Padme came out and stuff two satchels into the bottom carrier basket on the hover stroller.

"There...we should be set on diapers, powdered milk, and medicine in case the twins get sick," Padme said.

"That's good. The fewer stops we make, the better. The outer rim is a big place. I'm hoping to eventually find a place we can live with anonymity if this goes on much longer. But hopefully grandfather will get this mess straightened out, so it's not necessary," Anakin said.

"Hungwy mama!" Luke whined. Padme sighed.

"It's no mystery who he inherited his appetite from. He just ate a couple hours ago," Padme said. Anakin chuckled.

"Actually, I'm starving. Let's see if we can find a quiet café," Anakin replied. They continued on and eventually found a suitable restaurant. They were seated and the waitress brought two high chairs for the twins.

"What can I get you, today?" she asked kindly.

"Do you have cloudberries, by chance?" Padme asked.

"Freshly picked," she answered, with a kind smile.

"We'll have a bowl of those and a pitcher of juice," Padme said.

"Grandana berry or Shurra?" she asked.

"Shurra," Padme answered.

"And to eat?" she asked.

"We'll both have Bantha strew, bread and sliced shurra fruit if you have it," Padme replied.

"Coming right up," she answered. The waitress returned ten minutes later with their food and drink.

"Bewies!" Luke called, as she set the bowl down.

"Thank you," Padme said, as she put a handful of berries on each of their trays. The twins began picking up the berries with their chubby fingers and putting them in their mouths.

"They're so adorable. How old are they?" she asked.

"A year old," Padme answered.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she said, as she walked off. Padme spooned some of the broth from the large bowl and into a smaller bowl to let it cool for the twins. She and Anakin dished out the stew and ate, while the twins munched on berries and drank their juice. After they were done eating, they fed the twins the broth and the waitress put the rest of the berries in a container for them. They paid the check and left a generous tip, before slowly heading back to the small filling station. High above them, on top of a building, a person watched the small family through a zooming scanner.

"Well, well, looks like payday is coming early this month..."


	45. Danger at Every Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 45! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 45: Danger at Every Turn

Seyed Alcon removed the scanner from his eyes and chuckled at his good luck. An evil smirk marred his face. The humanoid Corellian Bounty hunter stood at six feet nine inches tall and was as burly as he was tall. But Alcon was smart and unlike most, he worked with a partner. He raised the comlink to hips and spoke into it.

"You were right Zeph. They're here and probably heading back to that filling station," he said.

"I'm already here, right outside their ship," a woman's voice responded. Zeph Stone was a petite woman with long, dark hair. She lacked the brute strength of her partner, but she was a Master in the art of hand to hand combat and stealth.

"Excellent, I'll be there soon," Seyed replied, as he hopped into his speeder and sped off into traffic.

Zeph crept around to the ramp of the Nubian cruiser, as the mechanic made routine checks. She watched as a small astro droid rolled down the ramp to do his own checks. A noisy golden droid followed him down, chattering incessantly about something. The little droid clicked and beeped at the other.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm helping you check over the ship, like Master Ani asked us to," Threepio replied.

"_He asked me to, chatterbox, not you," Artoo clicked._

"Chatterbox? Why you rude little rust bucket! I'll have you know I'm simply supervising you to make sure you don't miss anything," Threepio said. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry at him, as he rolled around to the starboard side with an annoying Threepio chattering after him. Zeph quietly crept up the ramp. Being an expert in stealth, Zeph knew how to conceal her presence from a Jedi and she had done it many times before. If Seyed failed to capture them, then she would take them by surprise. She crept into the storage area at the back of the ship. Quietly, she slipped into an empty compartment and the door slowly slid closed.

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived back at the shop late in the afternoon and strangely the mechanic that ran the filling station was no where to be seen.

"Hello!" Anakin called, but an eery silence met him.

"Something's not right. Get the twins on the ship," he told Padme. Before she could get very far, a spinning device came out of nowhere. Upon contact with Padme the device opened up and a black net swallowed her. She fell to the ground, now trapped in a net.

"Ani!" she cried to warn him of two more of the same devices heading for him. In a blinding flash, Anakin ignited his sapphire blade and destroyed each contraption.

"Show yourself!" Anakin demanded, as his saber hummed in ready position. A very tall, burly man stepped from the shadows. An evil smirk marred his already scarred and unattractive face.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"Just a simple man, trying to make his way in the galaxy. And you and the pretty little wife are my next payday," he sneered.

"That's what you think." Anakin growled. The man, who towered over Anakin, drew a long, silver blade, shaped like a bow. Anakin recognized it immediately as a Corellian bow blade, extremely sharp and able to withstand the pressure and heat of a light saber. Anakin's saber collided furiously with the man's bow blade, which he wielded expertly. His brute strength was evident, as Anakin's muscles burned from the impact of his blows.

"Mama! Mama!" the twins wailed, as Padme struggled fruitlessly to free herself.

"It'll be okay babies. Threepio, get the twins onto the ship!" Padme yelled. The golden droid stumbled down the ramp.

"Oh my, Miss Padme!" Threepio cried.

"Help the twins first!" she cried. The children wailed, as Threepio pushed the hover stroller up the ramp. Artoo wheeled down the ramp and over to Padme. His cutting tool popped out and he carefully sliced through the netting.

"Thanks Artoo, I want you to get to the controls of the ship and be ready to get us out of here in a hurry," Padme said, as she ran up the ramp. The twins were crying uncontrollably, but calmed slightly when they saw her.

"It's okay angels, it's okay," she cooed, as she kissed them both.

"Threepio, stay with them. I have to go help Anakin," Padme said, as she drew the blaster from her cloak and tossed the garment aside, before running back down the ramp. Padme watched, as the huge man slammed her husband against the wall. Anakin shoved his foot into the man's but, before driving him back with furious swipes from his saber. The man swiped his blade at Anakin's mid section, slicing his tunic open. Anakin evaded another swipe meant for his legs by jumping and flipping over the man's head. As big as he was, the bounty hunter moved quickly enough and whirled around. The man brought the blade down harshly on Anakin and he struggled to push him back, as his saber hissed and crackled from the contact with the sharp blade. Seyed glanced over at Padme, who was ready to fire on him if she could get a clear shot.

"How much do ya think I'll get for her, huh?" he taunted. Anakin barred his white teeth in anger.

"I thought about turnin' her over to the authorities like they want, but I bet she'd fetch top dollar on the market," he goaded.

"You won't touch her," Anakin growled.

"The brothel owners'll take one look at her and ask me to name my price. Those pretty brats will fetch a good price too," he chuckled evilly. His last two comments would be the death of him. The bounty hunter did a double take, as he swore Anakin's sapphire eyes grew darker into almost a cobalt color.

"You'll never touch them," Anakin growled. The bounty hunter suddenly looked frightened, as the ground underneath his feet suddenly shook. Suddenly, his blade was plucked from his hand. Sheer terror covered his features, as he watched as an unseen force bent the blade almost in half, before it finally shattered into pieces. Padme watched in awe, as a white aura of power surrounded her husband. The aura of power suddenly extended to his weapon and the once sapphire blade blazed with a crackling, blinding white energy. The man cried out in terror, as Anakin slashed through him. The energy ignited the bounty hunter's body in flames of white fire. After a blinding flash, the light and smoke cleared, revealing just ashy remains of what had once been a man. Anakin's eyes widened and he dropped the saber in surprise. The blade disappeared, as it extinguished upon impact with the ground. Padme ran over to him, as he sunk to his knees in utter shock. She knelt down beside him and took him in her arms.

"Ani..are you all right?" she asked.

"I...I think so. What did I do?" he asked.

"You saved us...that's what you did," she assured him.

"But...I don't even know how I did that," he replied, as he slowly stood up with his saber in hand. Timidly, he ignited the blade, only to find it to be its normal sapphire color.

"I don't know exactly what happened, Ani, but it was amazing. It was like the power inside you erupted all the sudden," she said.

"But how? And why now?" he wondered.

"I don't know," she replied. He sighed.

"We should go, before we run into anymore trouble," he said, as he took her hand and they sprinted back to the ship. After strapping in, Anakin took them up and they left Corellia behind...

* * *

Serra hung painfully by her arms, as another jolt of electricity coursed through her body. Grievous was watching her from the shadows, as the machine attacked to her shackles fed the bolts of electricity into her body in timed intervals. She sobbed, as the torture never seemed to end.

"Why...why haven't you come for...me!" she screamed.

"Why...hasn't anyone...come for me!" she screamed in rage.

"_You're dead to them. They don't think you survived that explosion...and frankly they never bothered looking for you," _an evil voice inside her head told her. Serra flashed back to that horrible night...

_Seven months earlier..._

_Serra Keto crouched behind the bunker, as she peered around it. Standing right there, outside this makeshift bunker, was General Grievous himself. He had not been seen in months. Not since Anakin had faced him on Jabiim. This could be her chance to take him down._

"_Serra, where are you?" a voice came from her comlink. _

"_Master Swan, I've found Grievous," Serra said into the device. _

"_Good Serra, stay there and wait for back up," Bultar ordered. Serra rolled her eyes at Master Swan's order. She would have never told Anakin to wait for backup, for he didn't need it. And neither did she. She felt a stab of pain in her heart, as she thought of Anakin. She had never told him this, but she'd been in love with him for years and held onto the hope that he would fall for her as well. All those times she'd told him that she was okay with just being friends who were sometimes lovers was a complete lie. She'd done that to be with him and hopefully in turn be loved by him eventually. But things had not gone her way...and she'd lost him forever to a beautiful, yet vulnerable Senator. The sun rose and set on Padme...and she was cast into the shadows to watch and love him from a distance. She'd tried to get over him...but she realized it was no use. Anakin Skywalker was not someone you could just 'get over'. She shook those painful thoughts from her head and turned her attention back to her real task, just as she noticed that Grievous was getting ready to move out with several of his droids. _

"_Sorry Master Swan, but I'm not letting this bastard get away again," Serra said, as she jumped out from behind the bunker and ignited her emerald blade. _

"_Get her!" Grievous ordered to his droids. Serra made quick work of them and went after Grievous. The droid General ignited two of his blades and brought them down on the young Jedi. _

"_Foolish little whelp, you are no match for me," Grievous taunted. _

"_We'll see about that, you murdering bastard," she spat, as they engaged in a heated duel. Unfortunately, Serra found that Grievous was as formidable as people said. While she was trying fruitlessly to evade his attacks, Grievous was formulating his plan. His Master had ordered him to capture this one alive and make the Jedi think she was dead. He had told Grievous that this one had the potential to turn to the dark side if she could be broken. Grievous didn't think so, but he would not disobey Master Sidious. Grievous quickly switched from defense to offense, as he shoved his metal foot into Serra's gut. The young Jedi cried out, as she fell flat on her back. She screamed, as Grievous grabbed her by the hair and hurled her into the bunker. She fell to the ground unconscious, as blood pooled from a wound on her head. He lifted her form over his shoulder, leaving her cloak next to the blood. He pulled a thermal detonator from his cloak and activated it, before tossing it into the makeshift structure that had acted as his base of operations the last few days. The structure exploded into flames, quickly spreading and catching Serra's cloak on fire. He rasped an evil chuckle, before carrying his victim off to meet her new fate..._

_End Flashback..._

"I...still love you...Anakin," Serra rasped, as tears streamed down her face.

"Why...why couldn't you love...me? WHY?! We were...so good together...so good," Serra cried, as another hallucination flashed through her.

_He was kissing her and oh Force, she was in heaven, as he plundered her mouth. _

"_I love you Anakin..." she said. _

"_I'm sorry Serra, but I don't love you. I'm in love with Padme," he said, as suddenly, the dark haired beauty appeared beside him. _

"_He's right Serra and he belongs to me now. I'm the one he loves...the one he makes love to every night...the one who gave him two beautiful children. You met nothing to him," _

"She stole him from me...I could have given him everything..." Serra snarled. Grievous laughed at her.

"Like he'd ever want trash like you. You were fine for him...until he met her and moved on to better things. You're a worthless piece of trash," Grievous hissed, as he lashed her back with his whip. Serra screamed, as he beat her ruthlessly.

_Embrace the dark side...it is the only way to end the pain. It is the only way to enact your revenge on those who have wronged you. Kill the Jedi for abandoning you...kill Skywalker's beloved and make him suffer that pain. Torture him until he bends to your will and gives you the love and respect you deserve! Only with the dark side are these things possible!" _the voice taunted. Her head pounded and her eyes flashed yellow, as the whip tore at her back again and again.

"Stop!" Serra begged. Grievous grabbed her by the hair and tore her head back.

"I'll stop when I feel like stopping, useless brat!" he snarled, but then noticed her eyes bleeding yellow.

"I would like to speak to my Master. There is something...I wish to tell him..."

* * *

Anakin sat on the floor, deep in a meditative trance. Padme was putting the twins to bed and he was searching for the Force for answers to his earlier explosion of power.

"_What happened to me...what was the power? What does it mean?" he asked. _

"_You are the Chosen One, Ani," he remembered his father saying. _

"_You have great power, young one. You are special. Never seek the power you need, but let love rule your heart and it will bring you all the power you need," his father had told him._

"Was the Force opening to his call for strength in the most desperate of times? It gave him the strength and power to save his family but was it also preparing him to face the Sith?

"_Yes young one. Do not fear the power. Embrace love and embrace the Force,"_ a voice that sounded like his grandfather's told him. Anakin came out of his meditative state, just as Padme came to find him.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said, as he pulled her into his lap.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"The twins finally calmed down and they're sound asleep," Padme said.

"Good. I hate that they were scared," he replied. She stroked his cheek.

"But daddy saved us and now they feel safe. They did them moment you returned to the ship," she assured him.

"Does mommy feel safe too?" he asked, with a smile.

"You know I do," she replied, as she cupped his face in her hands, as they kissed hard and passionately.

"Force...I am the luckiest man in the galaxy," he said, as he stared at her gorgeous face. She blushed slightly.

"Stop..." she protested.

"It's true. You're so beautiful," he said, as he fixed an intense gaze on her that made her melt.

"It's only because I'm so in love...and only because I have two beautiful children by the man that I share this amazing love with," she said softly.

"No, it's definitely because I'm so in love with you," he replied. She looked at him teasingly.

"So love has blinded you?" she asked. He gave her a withering look.

"That's not what I meant, star nymph," he replied playfully.

"But it's probably true," she replied. He chuckled and dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She squealed and laughed, as he tickled her.

"No Ani..." she laughed, as he kept tickling her.

"Pay backs, angel," he teased.

"Mercy my love," she breathed through a giggle.

"Do you surrender, my beautiful Queen?" he asked playfully.

"I surrender to you, my handsome Jedi. You may have your way with me," she replied. He smirked and leaned down over her and kissed her passionately.

"I like the sound of that," he said. Padme stared up at him into those beautiful eyes that she loved to get lost in. His wrap around tunic was half unwrapped, revealing a generous amount of his muscled chest and torso for her view. She feathered her fingers along his skin, as he stared down at her with a passionate gaze.

"So, I happened to make sure we packed a couple bottles of wine in stores. Why don't you go get in bed...and I'll bring the wine and you can make...me surrender to you again," she said sultrily.

"Don't be long," he said, as he watched her go, before heading for the bedroom, where he shed his tunic. He raised his hand and used the Force to ignite a couple candles to set the mood, just like she liked it. But her frightened scream and the overwhelming sense of danger sent him running to find her...

* * *

Count Yan Dooku stepped into the Chancellor Office, having been called there per his request.

"You wanted to see me, you excellency?" Yan asked.

"Yes...has Jedi intelligence turned up anything on your grandson?" Palpatine asked. Dooku walled up his emotions and remained stoic in front of the Chancellor.

"Nothing yet, but that's not surprising since Anakin knows exactly how to keep off the radar," Dooku replied. Palpatine smirked.

"You would tell me if you knew anything, wouldn't you Master Dooku?" he asked.

"Of course Chancellor," Dooku lied.

"I think we both know that you are lying, Count Dooku," Palpatine smirked.

"What are you implying, Chancellor?" Dooku asked.

"I think you know. The truth is that I will get no help from the Jedi when it comes to tracking down Skywalker," Palpatine said.

"He was sentenced to die for a crime he did not commit," Dooku retorted.

"Then who did kill Palo? Answer me that, Master Jedi," Palpatine replied.

"We believe it was the Sith," Dooku said honestly.

"Yes...the Sith Lord that no one has ever seen. Do you honestly believe such a creature exists? Perhaps, he is merely a figment of the Council's imagination, for none of you can seem to find him," Palpatine goaded.

"He cannot elude us forever; nor will he," Dooku replied.

"So you say. In the meantime, your grandson is running away from his problems and one of my employees has carelessly abandoned her post to help a fugitive," Palpatine said.

"He is her husband and you sentenced him to death! I do not know where they are, but I assure you, that no one will find them," Dooku said.

"We shall see. In the meantime, I have ordered Queen Apilana to permanently replace Padme with someone trustworthy. She was clearly the wrong choice for Senator of my home planet. I hope you and the rest of the Republic will welcome Governor Danae as he takes his new post as Senator," Palpatine said, with a smirk.

"You've given Governor Danae her position?" Dooku asked in outrage.

"Yes, he will serve me well, unlike your granddaughter-in-law. I do wonder if she'll be interested to know that in light of Governor Danae's promotion to Senator, that her father has filled his position as Regional Governor?" Palpatine asked offhandedly.

"I'm sure she will feel that he is a poor choice to lead any group of people, just as Governor Danae is," Dooku replied.

"The bounty on your grandson's head will be collected and they will be brought to justice," Palpatine said.

"You can't do this. Anakin was framed and I will find the evidence," Dooku promised.

"Come now my friend, we both know that...there is no evidence. And I assure you, everything I've done is well within my powers afforded to me by the Senate in these times of war," Palpatine replied. Dooku pushed his anger down and he silently cursed Palpatine.

"Is there anything else, your excellency?" Dooku asked in disgust.

"No, that will be all. See you at the execution when he's brought in," Palpatine said, as Dooku stormed out.

"Fool...I don't care if you find your evidence. Your time...and the Jedi's time draws near an end, my friend," Palpatine said, as the floor panel opened and he walked down in his secret chamber. It was time to check up on his future apprentice...and put his plans into motion...

* * *

"How is our guest, General?" Sidious rasped.

"I think she is ready, my Master. She wishes to speak to you," Grievous said. Sidious was pleased to see that the young woman's eyes were bleeding yellow.

"Are you ready to accept your fate, Jedi Keto?" Sidious asked.

"I am ready to learn the ways of the dark side, my Master," she answered.

"Good...with the dark side, you will have your revenge. Pledge yourself to my teachings, my apprentice and together, we will bring the galaxy to its knees," Sidious hissed.

"Help me get what I want. I pledge...myself to your teachings," Serra said.

"Release her from her bondage, General," Sidious ordered. Grievous did so and Serra bowed to him.

"They will pay for my pain...and he will pay when I take away everyone he loves. It is his turn to feel the pain of losing someone you love...like I lost him when he tossed me aside. They will pay for abandoning me...they will pay!" Serra screamed.

"Yes...you are embracing your true nature now. The dark side will make you powerful and they will tremble in fear. From this day, you will now be known as Darth Xana...Lady of the Sith," Sidious declared.

"Thank you My Master, I shall serve you well," she answered.

"General Grievous, you will now go retrieve the Separatists leaders and take them to Mustafar. Darth Xana...you will go as well and train in the harsh environment of Mustafar. It is strong in the dark side and will serve your training well," Sidious said.

"Yes My Master," they answered together...

* * *

Anakin ran into the storage area and found a dark haired woman a long, very slim blade to Padme's throat.

"Looks like my partner failed to capture you. Looks like I'll have to take care of the job myself," the woman sneered.

"Your partner is dead for coming near my family. You'll meet the same fate for touching her," Anakin retorted.

"You don't scare me, Jedi. And if you think I won't slit her throat, then you're sadly mistaken," Zeph said, as she pressed the blade closer. Padme whimpered, as the sharp metal touched her skin. Anakin froze, knowing the bounty hunter would do it without a second thought.

"Now...take the light saber from your belt and slowly hand it to me. If you try anything, this blade will cut through her throat like nothing with just a little more pressure. She'll be dead before you can kill me," Zeph threatened. Anakin did as she asked and the bounty hunter tossed the saber into the empty storage area where she'd hidden herself and closed the hatch.

"Now, put your hands up, turn around, and walk slowly to the cabin," she ordered. Anakin grit his teeth in anger, but did as she asked. The woman pushed Padme along after him, until they were in the living area of the cabin. The woman pushed Padme onto the sofa and approached Anakin with a pair of stun cuffs.

"Don't move, Senator," Zeph said. Anakin looked at her.

"_I'm going to take care of her, Padme. I need to run to the nursery and lock yourself in," _he told her through their bond. Padme took a deep breath and did as he asked, running for the twins' room. Zeph turned and yelled at her.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" she yelled. Anakin punched the bounty hunter and knocked the shackles out of her hand. The surprised woman crouched into a defensive stance.

"So, you can fight without a light saber. Most Jedi rely on them too much," she sneered.

"I think you'll find that I'm not 'most Jedi'," he retorted, as she leapt at him, kicking and punching. Anakin met her blow for blow and swept her feet out from under her. The bounty hunter tried to use her momentum to get to her feet again, but Anakin kicked her down again. The bounty hunter grabbed her blade and thrust it upward. Anakin evaded it and pulled it from her hand, tossing it away again. She charged him again and he managed to get his arm wrapped around her neck in a one arm head lock.

"I'm truly sorry...but I can't let you hurt my family," Anakin said simply, as he clenched his bicep and twitched her head slightly. There was a sickening crack, as her neck snapped, killing her instantly. Anakin let the body fall to the floor and he lowered his head sadly, hating that he had to kill another person. But then he reminded himself that this same person would have killed Padme without a second thought.

"Threepio," Anakin called. The golden droid timidly stepped out of his hiding place.

"Take the body and dump it in the space shoot," he ordered.

"Yes Master Ani," Threepio said, as he lifted the body and carried it away. Anakin went to the nursery and tapped lightly on it.

"It's okay Padme...she's gone," he said. Padme opened the door and it seemed the twins had thankfully slept through the whole thing. But Padme was trembling, as her husband pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Padme, she's gone," he assured her.

"Why can't they...just leave us alone," she wept against his chest.

"I'm sorry angel...I'm so sorry. I'll find us that place...that place where they can't find us, I promise," he said, as he kissed her hair.

"I know...I know you will," she replied, as she slowly calmed down, as he kissed her deeply. She gasped in surprise, as he swept her up into his arms.

"Now, my beautiful Queen, I think you surrendered to me just before we were so rudely interrupted," he teased. She giggled.

"I did, my handsome Jedi. Whatever will you do with me?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh...I have a few things in mind," he replied playfully, as he blew in her ear. She giggled, as he carried her to their bedroom and the door slowly slid closed behind them...


	46. Light in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 46! Thanks for all the great feedback!

Forever Destined

Chapter 46: Light in the Darkness

Padme awoke to a whimper on the baby monitor. She rubbed her eyes, as they adjusted to the darkness. As she slipped her robe on she noticed the chrono read three a.m.. Quietly, she padded to the twins' room, where Leia was standing in her crib, whimpering.

"Oh baby girl, what's the matter?" Padme cooed, as she lifted her little girl into her arms. She quietly touched Luke's back and was glad to find that he was still fast asleep. Padme took her crying daughter out to the living area and raised the lights to a dim glow. Leia fussed and whimpered and Padme noticed her gums looked sore.

"Baby, open up for mommy so she can see," Padme said, as she held her daughter's small mouth open and looked her over.

"Well, no wonder you're hurting. You've got four teeth trying to come in at once, poor baby. Let's go to the kitchen and mommy will get you some medicine," Padme said, as she kissed her head.

"You're awfully warm, angel. I think you might have a fever," Padme said, as she prepared Leia's medicine. She took the eyedropper and squirted the fever reducer in her mouth first. Leia made a face, as the medicine slid down her throat and she fussed again.

"Sorry baby, but it will make you feel better," Padme cooed, as she squirted another kind of medicine into her mouth that was meant to kill the pain in her gums.

"Mama..." Leia whimpered.

"I know baby, I know," Padme said, as she took out her teething ring from the refrigeration unit and handed it to her. Leia latched onto it and put it into her mouth. She took Leia into the living area again and sat on the sofa. Padme sat her in her lap and kissed her little head. Padme smiled at her little girl, as she sucked on her teething ring. She brushed her fingers soothingly through Leia's brown curls.

"You'll fee better soon, little angel," Padme cooed.

"Stowy mama?" Leia babbled.

"You want mommy to tell you a story?" Padme asked. Leia grinned at her.

"Okay baby, mommy will tell you the one about the beautiful princess and her handsome Jedi prince," Padme said.

"Daddy!" Leia exclaimed. Padme giggled.

"That's right, my smart girl. Daddy is the handsome Jedi prince," Padme said.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a beautiful Kingdom. But the princess was very sad, for her very evil father was forcing her to marry an evil man who planned to use the princess for his own political gain. Her father was holding a grand ball to announce his intentions to give his daughter to the wealthy, but evil nobleman. The princess was so sad that after his announcement, she ran into the gardens and collapsed by the fountain to cry.

_The princess sobbed, as she had just been promised as a bride to a man she despised. But her father cared not for her happiness, but only what he would gain by the union. _

"_There you are princess," an unwelcome voice said. _

"_Stay away from me!" the princess cried. _

"_Now darling, is that anyway to speak to your future husband?!" the man said menacingly, as he grabbed her arm. _

"_Stop, you're hurting me!" the princess cried. _

"_Let her go!" another man's voice said. _

"_Stay out of this Jedi and go back to your security post since that is what you've been sent here to do. I must teach my future wife a lesson in obedience," the evil man snarled. _

"_I said let the princess go," the Jedi said sternly. The evil man snarled and pushed the princess down. _

"_I'll deal with you later," the man said, as the stalked off. The young, handsome Jedi knelt down beside her and helped her up. _

"_Are you all right?" he asked tenderly. She nodded. _

"_Thanks to you," she said, as she tried standing on her own, but stumbled. However, he caught her in his strong arms before she could fall. _

"_You're too beautiful to be treated that way by the likes of him," the young Jedi said, as he brushed her tears away. She blushed under his gaze. _

"_Thank you...for saving me from him," she said. _

"_I wouldn't be a very good Jedi if I did not rescue those in need," he said, as they sat down by the fountains. She watched in amazement, as the handsome Jedi used the Force to pluck a flower from the garden and then slipped it in her hair. It was there for hours that the princess and the Jedi talked and night had quickly fallen, forcing them to part._

"The princess continued to see the handsome Jedi over the next few months and they fell in love. But she grew increasingly sad since her wedding was fast approaching," Padme continued, as Leia stared up at her.

_The young Jedi climbed up the bannister and to the veranda outside his beloved princess' bedroom. After knocking softly, he saw a dim glow light the room and she opened the door. _

"_Oh, my love!" she exclaimed, as she dove into his strong embrace. _

"_I've missed you, my beautiful angel," he said, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. _

"_I am frightened, my Jedi. Father is forcing me to marry nobleman Danae tomorrow at dawn. I am in love with you and cannot bare to be with another. What will I do?" she fretted. _

"_Come away with me, my love. Come with me to the capital world and leave all this behind. I am in love with you and I wish for you to be my wife. Say you'll come with me, princess. Say you'll be my wife," he said, as he knelt before her. _

"_Oh yes...yes I will. Take me away with you, my love. Take me away with you," the princess cried. The Jedi prince kissed his princess and swept her off her feet in order to carry her off to his ship and take her away from the evil people that had controlled her life for so long..._

"And he did. He swept her off her feet and married the princess. And they lived happily ever after...with their two beautiful children they conceived together in love..." Padme finished softly, as she kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. Quietly, she put her little angel back to bed next to her little prince and not without a kiss to his head as well. She quietly slipped back into her bedroom and slipped her robe off, before climbing back into bed next to her husband.

"Padme?" Anakin asked sleepily.

"It's okay Ani...I just put Leia down again. I had to give her some pain medicine for her teething and some fever medicine," Padme explained. Anakin sat up part way.

"She has a fever? Is she okay?" he asked, going into protective father mode. She smiled at him, thrilled that her children had a father that loved and protected them.

"Not anymore. She's fine baby, go back to sleep," she replied. He accepted her answer and laid back down, but not before pulling her tightly into his arms. Padme snuggled against his chest and breathed in his wonderful scent that she loved so much.

"Good night, my Jedi prince," she whispered sleepily, as she fell asleep almost instantly against him. Anakin looked confused for a minute.

"Prince?" he mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders and eased back into sleep in the arms of his beloved wife.

* * *

Obi-Wan stepped off the ship and extended his hand to Sola, helping her down.

"Well, here it is," Obi-Wan said, as he pointed at the palace.

"It's beautiful," Sola said in awe, as she looked around.

"Wow! Are we really going to get to stay there!" Ryoo exclaimed.

"You sure are, Ryoo. Grandpa is just sorry he couldn't come too," Elana said, as she held Pooja and Obi-Wan helped her off.

"Well, girls let's get settled and then I'll take you girls to the wildlife park," Elana said. Ryoo gasped.

"Really grandma?" Ryoo asked in excitement.

"Really, sweetheart. How does that sound Poojy?" Elana asked.

"Fun! Can we go now grandma?" Pooja asked.

"We sure can sweetie. Let's go get you ready," Elana said.

"Are you and mommy coming, Master Obi-Wan?" Ryoo asked.

"Actually Ryoo, I am taking mommy somewhere special this afternoon, but then we'll be meeting all of you for dinner tonight," Obi-Wan said.

"You'll have lots of fun with grandma Elana," Sola said.

"Come on girls, let's go," Elana said, as she winked at Obi-Wan.

"So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" she asked.

"Sorry, my love, but it's a surprise," Obi-Wan replied, as they went inside and Obi-Wan showed her to their room. Sola freshened up and changed into a light, airy, yellow spring dress being that it was warm and breezy out. Once she was ready, Obi-Wan led her to his speeder. Obi-Wan took the scenic route to the city, before he parked and they began trekking through the busy metropolitan marketplace.

"Oh, this is such a beautiful city," Sola said.

"Well, would you like to see it from up high?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the state of the art observatory tower. You can look down on the whole planet. And I know how much you love to star gaze, so then we can go into the planetarium. It is a massive room and you can see hundreds of quadrants at once.

"It sounds amazing," Sola replied.

"Good, but before we go. Wait right here," Obi-Wan said, as he dashed off around the corner. Sola shook her head.

"What are you up to, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked out loud.

* * *

Obi-Wan dashed into the small jewelry shop where Anakin had bought Padme's ring.

"Ah, I was wonderin' when you'd be showing up, Jedi Kenobi," the shopkeeper greeted.

"Hello sir, is the ring ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure is and the Countess already wired the credits, so you're all ready to go," the man replied, as he handed a small ring case to Obi-Wan.

"Excellent," Obi-Wan said, with a smile, as he opened the case to gaze at the generous, princess cut diamond with four sapphires around it, set on a gold band.

"It's perfect, thank you," Obi-Wan said, as he dashed out of the shop. The elderly man chuckled.

"What a wonderful thing love can be,"

* * *

"There you are! Where in the world did you dash off to?" Sola asked.

"Oh, there was just something I had to take care of really fast. Now, let's go, because the observatory awaits," Obi-Wan said. Sola looked at him suspiciously, as he tugged her along. He was definitely up to something.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Sola stepped off the observatory lift and to the railing on the high tower. The view was breathtaking.

"Wow...what an incredible view!" Sola exclaimed.

"It is breathtaking, but not nearly as awe-inspiring as you are," Obi-Wan said, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Oh Ben," Sola said, as she blushed shyly. He kissed her softly, before pulling her into his arms, as they watched the incredible view, as Serenno's sun dipped below the horizon. After that, Obi-Wan led her into the massive planetarium where an oversized cushion awaited them. There was no one else, as Obi-Wan had requested it be empty for an hour. The request was kindly granted, being that he was the grandson of the Count and Countess.

"This is amazing," Sola said, as she stared up at the stars.

"I knew you'd like it. Over here are the core planets," Obi-Wan pointed.

"Is that big bright one Coruscant?" she asked.

"Very good. And there is Alderaan and Corellia," he pointed.

"Bail Organa is from Alderaan, right?" she asked.

"That's right. And there is Malastare and Chandrilla. Then, if you move over here, this area is the mid rim," Obi-Wan said.

"Where is Naboo?" she asked.

"This small cluster right here is the Chommel sector and this bright one in the center is Naboo. Then Serenno is way over here," Obi-Wan pointed.

"Wow, it seems so far from Coruscant, yet in a ship it only takes a few hours," Sola mentioned. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her cheek, as she looked around in wonder.

"You've been to a lot of them, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes...and I'll take you to them someday. Well, I'll take you to the good ones. We'll skip the dreadful ones like that one," Obi-Wan pointed.

"Which planet is that?" she asked.

"Tatooine. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Though some good did come out of a visit there once," Obi-Wan said.

"What was that?" Sola asked.

"That is where we found Shmi. I think it was love at first sight for both of them and then about a year later, along came Anakin," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well, what about that star directly above it then?" she asked.

"Now that is Dantooine. Unlike Tatooine, it is very wet and lush. Lots of jungles, wilderness, even beaches and large oceans. It has several village populations, but no major cities. Some of the villages don't even bother with the Holonet. It would...a great place to hide," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"You think Anakin might take them there?" she asked.

"Perhaps eventually," Obi-Wan replied.

"I hope they're okay," Sola replied.

"They are. I'm sure of it. No more long faces tonight, though. I have something special for you," Obi-Wan said.

"I thought this was my surprise," she replied.

"Only part of it, my love," he said, as he took her hands in his own and pulled her to her feet.

"Sola, I love you and you've made me happier than I ever thought possible. You've made me a better man. You healed me; we've healed each other and you've shown me how wonderful it is to be in love. Sola, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to be the father that Ryoo and Pooja need. I want to be the man you need. A man that will the rest of time loving you, taking care of you, and protecting you," Obi-Wan said, as he got down on one knee. Sola gasped, as he opened the ring case and tears welled in her eyes.

"Sola, will you marry me?" Obi-Wan asked. Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.

"Yes...nothing would make me happier," she cried. Obi-Wan slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. Sola threw her arms around him, as they lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Obi-Wan picked her up and spun her around, while holding her tightly. Their lips moved over each other's in several long, hot, passionate kisses, as they lost themselves in one another. When their lips finally parted, Sola stared at the ring.

"Oh Ben, it's so beautiful," she said.

"Well, it has to be to even hold a candle to your beauty," he replied. Her cheeks reddened.

"You're sweet," she replied shyly.

"It's only the truth, my love. Now, if you we don't go, we will be late for dinner with _our _daughters and grandmother," Obi-Wan said, as he hooked her arm on his. She nearly started crying again when he referred to the girls as our daughters, as if they were his biologically. And even though they were not, he was the only father they really knew and he loved them, just like they loved him. Sola finally had the family she always dreamed of and never thought possible...

* * *

Obi-Wan and Sola arrived at the restaurant and were led to the table Elana and the girls waited.

"Mommy!" Pooja called.

"Hi Poojy, did you have fun?" Sola asked.

"Yay!" Pooja replied in excitement, as she held up a necklace with a stone that was royal blue.

"That's a pretty necklace. Did grandma buy that for you?" Sola asked.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"I got one too mommy! What kind of stones are they again, grandma?" Ryoo asked.

"Syrian mood stones, sweetheart," Elana replied.

"Yeah, they change color with your mood!" Ryoo exclaimed.

"Or the temperature," Ben smirked, as he sat down.

"Well, let me see how it looks," Elana said. Sola beamed and held her hand out for Elana to see.

"Oh, it's beautiful darling. I'm so happy for you two," Elana exclaimed.

"Wow!" Ryoo exclaimed.

"Pretty mommy!" Pooja called.

"Mommy, are you marrying Master Obi-Wan?" Ryoo asked in excitement.

"Yes Ryoo, mommy is going to marry him," Sola answered.

"We is going to be a family?" Pooja asked.

"That's right Poojy," Ben answered.

"The Force did answer our prayers! I told you it would Poojy!" Ryoo said.

"What prayers Ryoo?" Sola asked. Ryoo and Pooja hopped out of their seats and went between Sola and Obi-Wan.

"We asked for Force to make you our daddy and it listened!" Ryoo exclaimed. Sola and Obi-Wan looked at each other in surprise, both suppressing tears.

"Can...can we call you daddy?" Ryoo asked. Obi-Wan pulled them both into his lap.

"If you want to, young one. I would certainly have no objections," Obi-Wan replied, as he kissed them both on the head. Sola couldn't help the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks. Elana observed the scene with a quiet elation.

"Countess Dooku, may I bring you and your companions some wine?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we are celebrating an engagement. Bring us your finest bottle of Syrian white wine and sparking cider for the children," Elana told him.

"At once, milady," he answered.

"Love is a light in this darkness," Elana said quietly to herself.

"I know you'll find a way to bring them home, my love," Elana said, as she reached out to her husband with her heart.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood on the veranda, trying to meditate. He could not stop thinking about the powerful ripple that had vibrated through the Force yesterday. He knew with a certainty that the eruption of power had come from his son. But for him to feel such an explosion of power so far away...it meant, well he wasn't even sure what it could possibly mean.

"It could mean that the Force is awakening the raw, incredible power that courses through his veins," Dooku said. Qui-Gon turned, as his father joined him.

"It's getting him ready to face the Sith," Qui-Gon suggested.

"Yes...which means we are close to discovering his identity," Dooku said.

"The frustration is rolling off you in waves. You spoke to the Chancellor, I assume," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes and it was not good," Dooku replied.

"He accused you of knowing where they are again?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He accused the entire Order. But that was not the worst part," Dooku replied.

"What has he done now?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He has ordered Queen Apailana to terminate Padme service as Naboo's Senator, effective immediately. They've already sent Sabe home and Governor Danae is now Senator Danae," Dooku answered.

"What?! He can't do that!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

"Apparently with the Emergency powers afforded to him by the Senate in this time of war, he can. I checked and he did nothing illegal," Dooku replied.

"This means we will lose Naboo's support in the Senate. This will not bode well for the Order," Qui-Gon replied.

"I know son. That is why we must double our efforts to uncover the identity of the Sith Lord. I already have agent Jade investigating several leads and I will continue to comb through the archives for any helpful information," Dooku said.

"Then may the Force guide us all in our search,"

* * *

Sweat poured down her body and the sound of the flowing lava rivers roared in her ears, as she parried another of Grievous' vicious strikes. Her now blood red saber cracked from the contact of the emerald one he used.

"Useless weakling...surely you can do better than this," Grievous taunted.

"You've only begun to taste my power, you metal freak!" Xana spat.

"Master Sidious will soon realize his error in choosing you as his apprentice," Grievous replied. Xana snarled and embedded her foot in his gut, kicking him to the ground. Xana Force pushed him dangerously close to the edge, but stopped short of hurling over the cliff and into the lava river below.

"I am far more powerful than you, thanks to the dark side. It is you that will soon outlive your usefulness. And when my Master realizes this, I will enjoy torturing you before I obliterate your miserable existence," Xana snarled. Grievous looked truly frightened, as the female Sith's hands glowed blue with Force lightning. She electrocuted the droid General for a few seconds, enjoying his agony.

"Watch your back, General. Your days are numbered," she threatened, before walking off.

"That's what you think, you little wench," Grievous rasped...

* * *

Padme yawned sleepily, as she padded out to the kitchen where her family awaited her.

"Mommy!" Luke called.

"Morning, my sweet boy," Padme said, as she kissed his head, while he busied himself by stuffing another berry in his mouth. She looked over to Leia, who was also sitting in her high chair, sucking on her teething ring.

"Morning baby," Padme said in concern, as she put her hand to Leia's forehead.

"I think we've broke her fever. I gave her some more medicine for the pain," Anakin said. Padme leaned into his embrace, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did she eat?" Padme asked.

"I got her to eat a little cereal and some cloudberries, but she didn't show much interest in food," he replied.

"I'm worried about her," Padme said.

"I know. She'll be fine though. We'll keep an eye on her," he replied, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Leia whimpered, as they broke apart.

"I'm going to warm a bottle for her and see if she'll go down. Rest should help her get over this," Padme said, as she went about preparing a bottle for her. Padme cradled her daughter, as she drank from the bottle hungrily. Her eyes fluttered open and shut for a few minutes, before she finally gave in to sleep. Padme put Leia down in her crib and kissed her, before returning to the living area where Anakin was watching Luke, as he played quietly.

"He's quiet. I think he knows Leia doesn't feel well," Anakin said.

"Because they're twins or because he's Force sensitive?" she asked.

"Both," he replied.

"I need to check the ship's position. Why don't you go ahead and clean up since I already did and I'll watch Luke," he said. She nodded and kissed him.

"That sounds good," Padme said, as she headed for the fresher. Anakin picked Luke up and handed his toy star fight to him.

"Come on little man. Let's go fly the ship," he said, as took his son with him to the cockpit

* * *

About an hour later, Padme walked into the cockpit and smiled at the sight. Luke was sitting in his father's lap, looking at the controls and buttons in wonder.

"I'll teach you to fly someday when you're old enough. Then we'll go flying with uncle Obi-Wan and scare the Sith out of him," Anakin said, as he was looking at map on the screen.

"Hey beautiful, feeling better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you. What planet is that?" she asked, referring to the map.

"Dantooine. We're coming up on it pretty soon and it would be an ideal place to refuel, especially this cluster of islands. The big draw is that they don't have Holonet. I guess it is a place people go to relax and since the Holonet is intrusive, there are limited Holonet terminals on the islands.

"So, it is more likely that we will not be recognized there," Padme replied.

"It's a fair bet. We could probably stay a few days even. The fresh air will be good for all of us; especially Leia," he said.

"Sounds like a good option," she replied.

"You heard her, Artoo. Set our course for Dantooine," Anakin said, as he guided Luke's hand to the console to let him push the button to turn off the map screen.

"Push it buddy, you can do it," Anakin said. Luke did so and the map disappeared. Anakin and Padme watched, as his face lit up in awe.

"You did it Luke! What a big boy!" Padme praised. Luke grinned and clapped.

"We'll be coming up on Dantooine in about an hour, so we should probably get ourselves and the munchkins ready," Anakin said. Padme nodded, as they joined hands and went in back to the cabin area.


	47. Sign of the Sith

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 47! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 47: Sign of the Sith

Anakin landed at the small filling station on the tropic island of Milawi. Padme had the twins dressed and put hats on each of them to keep the sun off. He helped her roll the hover stroller down the ramp.

"Hello, and welcome to Milawi. What can I do for you?" a man, who Anakin assumed was the owner, greeted.

"Well, we need refueled and then we were looking for a quiet place to stay for a few days," Anakin said.

"I can certainly help you with the refueling part and Milawi has several resorts, but they ain't watcha would call quiet," the man replied.

"Is there a place you could recommend that is quiet?" Anakin asked.

"If you're lookin' for quiet seclusion, then you want to go to Dalica. It's a small island about fifty miles west of here. It's got one resort and no Holonet, so not too many tourists frequent it. People who don't want to be found go there," the man said. Anakin looked at him after that comment, but sensed no ill will from him and genuine concern.

"That sounds like the place for us then," Anakin replied.

"You'll have to rent a boat down at the marina. Dalica is so small that there is no landing pad. But for a small fee, I can park your ship in my hanger for the duration of your stay here," the man said. Anakin looked back at Padme and she nodded.

"Sounds like a good deal," Anakin replied, as he handed the man his account card to cover the fuel and a space in his hanger. Padme left the twins with Anakin, as she went back onto the ship to pack several days of clothes and other essentials for them. She came back down the ramp with two large satchels, just as the owner came back and handed their account card back to Anakin. The man chuckled, as he watched the children.

"No, no Luke, keep your hat on," Padme said, as she plucked it from the ground and put it back on his head. Luke and Leia started blowing raspberries at each other and giggling.

"You have a beautiful family," he complimented. Anakin smiled.

"Thank you," he replied, as he shouldered one of the satchels.

"No problem. Your ship will be fine here. Enjoy your stay," the man said.

"Threepio, Artoo, let's go!" Anakin called to them, as they headed for the marina.

* * *

Anakin rented a nice hover boat and they set out for Dalica at a steady pace. After several soft embraces, he finally convinced Padme that it was okay to relax a bit and encouraged her to put swim suit on and enjoy the warm sun. And as she came up from below, he was glad that he had. He had already discarded his shirt and shoes and was content to gaze upon the loveliness of his wife before him. She wore a white string bikini top and a matching pair of very short white shorts covering what he was cure was a skimpy bikini bottom. He'd have to see that she got rid of those shorts later during the twins' nap time.

"See something you like?" she asked playfully.

"You know I do," he replied. She smiled and looked over to the twins, who were sitting and playing with a few toys.

"Leia, come here and mommy will put your swim suit on. You must be hot in that dress," Padme said. Leia put her toy down and pulled herself up on her little legs, before toddling into Padme's arms. Padme smiled and kissed her cheek, before undressing her and putting a little one piece, lavender swimsuit on her over her diaper.

"There baby, you look so pretty," Padme said, as she kissed her head.

"Daddy!" she called.

"I see you princess. Come here," he called. Leia squirmed down and toddled to her father, who hoisted her up on his knee.

"Lukie, come here to mommy," Padme called. Luke toddled to her and she dressed him in a blue pair of swim shorts.

"There you go, my handsome boy," she said, as she kissed him. He squirmed down and went back to playing. Leia also wanted down and went back to playing with her brother. Padme sat across her husband's lap and he kissed her neck softly.

"Mmm...this almost feels like a vacation," Padme said, as she thrilled to the touch of his lips.

"You can relax, angel. Dantooine doesn't get many bounty hunters. And I'm keeping myself open to the Force, so I'll sense it if something's wrong," he replied. She sighed.

"I know. How much further is it?" she asked.

"About ten more miles. After we get settled, maybe we can take the twins to the beach and let them play," Anakin replied.

"That sounds nice," she said, as she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around her bare mid section, as their lips moved sensually over one another's. They broke the kiss and Padme rested her head on his shoulder, as they watched their children play.

"I think Leia's feeling better," Anakin mentioned.

"Me too. I think those teeth finally broke through. I was worried about her," Padme replied.

"She'll be fine. She is a Skywalker, after all," he said. She giggled.

"You know, now that I'm beginning to relax, I am drawn to the fact that this is a very romantic place. I think it will do us both a lot of good to get a break from the stress," she mentioned.

"I agree," he replied, as he kissed her softly. Artoo whirled at them.

"Looks like we're coming up on Dalica," Anakin said, as they stood up. He went to steer the boat, while she cleaned up the twins' toys and got them ready.

* * *

Sola sighed blissfully, as she stood on the veranda of she and Obi-Wan's spacious suite in the palace. They had put the girls to bed with a bedtime story and now Obi-Wan was tending to a few things he deemed 'Jedi business', promising to return soon. Sola slowly brushed her hair out, while thinking of her beloved. She was the future Lady Kenobi and the sound of that sent shivers of delight down her spine. A part of her heart reached out to her sister, hoping that she was all right. But she was sure Padme and the twins were fine. Padme had her own handsome Knight to love and protect her, just like she now had hers.

"Will the future Lady Kenobi please join her future husband inside? He is in dire need of her undivided attention,"

Sola turned to find her beloved standing at the entry way, wearing only a pair of dark brown pants. Sola smiled and sauntered to him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He smiled, as he broke the kiss.

"Mmm...hello to you too, Mrs. Kenobi," he said. She smirked and undid her robe, slipping it off.

"Hello indeed," he said, as he stared at the skimpy black negligee that barely covered her.

"I thought I would model this for you. Do you think it is suitable attire for our honeymoon?" she asked playfully.

"Oh yes...though I believe I will be thrilled anytime you choose to wear such attire," he replied.

"So glad I could please you, my love. Now, what are your plans for me this evening?" she asked playfully. Obi-Wan pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue along her own.

"Oh, I have many plans for you, my darling future wife," he replied.

"Then please kindly elaborate on these plans, my Jedi," she replied, as their lips met again. Obi-Wan carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her inside...

* * *

The esteemed Count Dooku sat hunched over a data terminal in the dimly lit library of the Grand Jedi Archives. He'd spent all night reading through every piece of information pertaining to the Sith in the archives and every Sith holocron in their possession.

"Slept, you have not. Nearly dawn, it is," Yoda's voice broke his concentration. Dooku sighed deeply.

"There is a Sith out there trying to destroy us. I don't have time to rest," Dooku replied.

"Be that as it may; take care of yourself, you must. Upset your wife will be if returns to an ill husband, she will," Yoda said. Dooku smirked, as he thought of being lectured by his beautiful Elana.

"Found anything, have you?" Yoda asked.

"I think I know the complete history of the Sith...except the identity of the current reigning Sith Lord," Dooku replied, with a sigh of frustration.

"Come, the answers will," Yoda said.

"Yes...but will they come before it's too late?" Dooku wondered...

* * *

Anakin and Padme parked their small boat at the marina and trekked into the small, open air resort. It was comfortable and quaint, from what they could tell so far. A young woman looked up from behind the counter as they approached. She looked to be about Anakin's age and had long dark hair and equally dark eyes.

"Hello, I'm Neela. What can I do for you?" she asked, observing them both with quiet scrutiny.

"Hi, my name is Wil and this is my wife Ami. We were wondering if you could rent us a room for a few days. Maybe one that has a couple cribs by chance?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, of course. I happen to have a family sized room available. It only has one crib, but I can get another one from another room," she said, with exuberance. Anakin and Padme were surprised by her excitement.

"That sounds great, we'll take it," Anakin said, as he handed her their account card.

"I'm sorry if my excitement has made you uneasy. It's just that we don't get new people around here much. Mostly, the locals and regulars frequent here. It's nice to see some fresh faces once in a while," she said, as she went to run the card. She returned quickly and gave it back to him.

"I'll take you up if you'll follow me," she said, gesturing to the winding stairwell off to the side that led up to the upper level of the small hotel.

"Our dinner cook works from five to seven, so you'll want to come down and eat during those hours," she mentioned on the way up. She unlocked room number seven and opened the door.

"Here it is. Let me know if you need anything," Neela said, as she left them to their privacy.

"Thanks," Anakin called, as they went about settling into the room. They changed the twins and went about dressing them for dinner. Once they were ready, she sat them on a blanket on the floor to play, as she and Anakin began to change their clothes. He put his wrap around tunic back on and she changed into a pink, backless sun dress.

"I'm starving, so I say we go eat," he said.

"Me too. Come on angels, let's go get something in those tummies," Padme said, as she picked up Luke and Anakin took Leia. Together, they went back down into the bar/restaurant area.

* * *

"Hi dad," Neela said, as her father, the owner of their establishment walked in. He had been fishing all day and now returned for a much needed hot meal. He was a tall, burly man and as they would learn later, a former Republic Navy Officer that had settled into seclusion for the remainder of his years.

"New customers?" he asked, as he looked at the sign in book.

"Yes, the cutest family. A young man and woman with two children," she replied.

"You know how I like my peace and quiet. There ain't gonna be any with a couple of brats around," he said.

"Daddy, you be nice," Neela warned, as she saw the family come down the stairs.

"There they are. Help me get a couple high chairs," Neela said.

"Hello, we grabbed a couple high chairs for those little sweethearts," Neela said, as she and her father sat them down at the table.

"Thank you," Padme replied, as she and Anakin sat Luke and Leia in them.

"This is my father Jac and he owns this establishment," Neela introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Wil and this is my wife Ami," Anakin said, as he shook his hand.

"Good to meet you. Enjoy your stay," Jac replied.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you want and then I'll put your order in for the cook. Is there anything I can bring for the babies?" Neela asked.

"Bewies, mama?" Luke cooed. Padme smiled.

"You probably don't have Cloudberries, do you?" Padme asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't. But I do have freshly picked manzana berries. They grow on the island and they're delicious," Neela offered.

"We'll try some of those and maybe some juice?" Padme asked.

"Sure, coming right up," Neela said, as she smiled at the children.

"She seems nice," Padme mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm glad it seems like we caught a break for once," Anakin replied. She returned moments later with a bowl of berries and a pitcher of juice for all of them. Then, she took Anakin and Padme's orders and was off again. Padme put some of the berries on the twins' trays and they looked at them uncertainly for a moment.

"There a different kind of berries, angels, but there still good. Look," Padme said, as she put one in her mouth.

"Yummy," she said, as she chewed the juicy, crisp berry. That was enough for the twins and they both put one in their mouths and began gumming them with the few teeth that they had.

"Nummy," Luke said, as he grabbed a few more with his chubby hands.

"That's my boy," Anakin said, with a smile. After Anakin and Padme ate their meal, Neela brought a wet cloth and gave it to Padme.

"I thought you might need this to clean them up," she said.

"Oh thank you," Padme replied, as she began wiping their messy hands and faces.

"So, what are their names?" Neela asked.

"Luke and Leia," Padme replied.

"Twins?" she asked.

"Yes, they're sixteen months old," Padme replied.

"They are adorable," Neela complimented.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

"Let me know if you need anything else," Neela said, as she retreated behind the bar to refill drinks for a couple of the other customers sitting there.

"Okay little ones, it's time for a bath. Let's go upstairs," Padme said, as she lifted Leia into her arms.

"Come on little man. Mommy says it's bath time," Anakin said, as he lifted Luke up and they went upstairs to their room.

* * *

Padme dried Luke off and started putting his diaper on, while Anakin tended to Leia. Luke giggled, as Padme blew on his tummy. They finished putting them in their pajamas and Padme got their bottles out that Threepio had made up previously.

"Oh Ani, can you take him while I go downstairs and warm these up?" Padme asked.

"You just sit tight and I'll go warm them up," he replied, as he handed Leia to her.

"Thanks sweetheart," she replied, as she kissed him quickly. Anakin yawned, as he walked down stairs with the two bottles in hand. The bar area was empty now and he heard Neela and her father talking. He stopped to listen briefly, not liking what he was hearing.

"You should have seen those children munch on those manzana berries. They have to be two of cutest kids I've ever seen," Neela said.

"Neela, there's something you should know about them. They ain't who they say they are," Jac replied, as he handed a datapad to his daughter.

"The Hero With no Fear convicted of murder in the first degree," Neela read the headline.

"But daddy, I've heard you talk about the Jedi from your service years. You don't think he really did this, do you?" Neela asked. Jac was about to answer, when he looked up to see Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear himself, standing at the bottom of the stairs with the same questioning look...

* * *

Zia Jade had finally found him. She'd be searching the galaxy for weeks looking for the Medical Examiner that had performed the autopsy on Palo Danae. Now, she had finally found him hiding out in a scum infested Cantina in the slums of Bandomeer. She sat down beside the human male that looked as though he was trying very much to lose himself in the glass of Corellian ale he was gulping.

"You are a hard man to track down, Mr. Greer. But I suppose that's why they tell me I'm the best," Zia said.

"Look doll face, I'm not in the mood for any company right now," he replied.

"Call me doll face again and we'll see how gutless you really are," Zia threatened, as she showed him a concealed blade. She had her suspicions that it would not take much to crack a coward like this and she was right.

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me," he stuttered.

"Good boy. Now, let's go out back and have a little chat," she said. The man stood up and casually walked toward the back, as she followed.

* * *

"All right lady, what do you want?" he asked.

"I want to know everything about the night you performed the autopsy on Palo Danae," she said.

"It's all in my report. Why don't you go read it and leave me alone," he snapped. Zia swept her feet out from under him and then picked him up by his tunic.

"Listen you scum infested dirt bag, you better talk to me or I'll take you back to the Jedi Temple with me and let Count Dooku have a shot at you. You know, he won't even need to talk to you, you waste of skin. He'll just perform a mind probe on you and I've heard that they are excruciatingly painful...so talk you foolish little rat," she snarled.

"Fine, fine!" he held up his hands in surrender.

"It's just like in the report. He was killed with a Force choke. His windpipe was crushed," the man replied.

"There has to be more to it than that. There has to be evidence that he was not killed by Anakin Skywalker," Zia demanded.

"There was nothing...except..." the man trailed off.

"Except what?" she asked.

"I'm a dead man if I tell you," he replied. She held the blade to his throat.

"You're a dead man if you don't," she snarled.

"Well...there was, this...this symbol on the back of the deceased's neck," he said.

"A symbol? What kind of symbol?" Zia demanded.

"I don't know what it meant, but it looks like it had been burnt into his skin. It was still charred when they brought him in," he replied.

"What did the symbol look like?" she demanded. The man looked around nervously, making sure no one was around and took out a holo, handing it to her. Zia stared at in disbelief. It was a picture of the symbol on the back of Palo's neck that had been charred into his skin. She'd seen this symbol before! Count Dooku had shown her such a symbol and told her that it was the symbol of...the Sith. She slapped several credits into the man's hand and slipped the holo into her jacket pocket.

"I'll be taking this off your hands. Tell me, why was this symbol not mentioned in the autopsy report?" she asked.

"They paid me to omit it," he replied.

"Who?" she asked.

"Look, I don't know where the money came from or who for that matter. And I didn't ask. After I performed the autopsy, two burly men escorted me to shuttle with my credits and sent me on my way. They told me to never come back and that if I ever told anyone what I knew, I'd end up dead," the man said, fear in his eyes. Zia put a hand on his shoulder.

"There is a Jedi outpost here on Bandomeer, sort of a secondary Temple if you will. Go there and seek sanctuary. Tell them you are an informant for Count Dooku and seek protection. They will provide you with a safe place until this mess blows over," she told him. Before he could thank the woman, she'd slipped into the darkness and disappeared...

* * *

Jac looked at the young man and his face softened in a sympathetic gaze.

"Of course I'm not gonna turn 'em in, Neela. I served with his father," Jac said. Anakin's eyes widened.

"You know my dad? You know Qui-Gon Jinn?" Anakin asked.

"You bet I do. He saved my skin bout twenty years ago on a mission to Ryloth. Several Jedi were sent there, along with a Navy frigate to quell the violence of a civil war that was tearing the planet apart. He saved me from stepping on hidden land mine, as he must have sensed it with his powers. We talked and exchanged stories bout our kids. He talked a lot about his new baby and his older son Ben, who he'd left out of this mission with good reason. Anyway, I retired not long after that, but I never forgot him. If the son of Qui-Gon Jinn says he didn't murder anyone, then I believe him. You and your family can stay here as long as it's safe," Jac said, with a smile.

"You mean it?" Anakin asked.

"Sure do kid. Maybe we can trade a few stories. From what I hear, you've seen your share out in them blasted Clone Wars. Then, that Chancellor has the nerve to turn on ya like this," Jac replied.

"Yes sir...and thank you, thank you. It's been a while since Padme and I caught a break," Anakin replied.

"Is everything okay?" Padme asked, as she stepped down behind him, having left the twins with Threepio. Anakin smiled brightly at her.

"Everything's perfect angel. They know who we really are, but they're on our side," he told her. Padme looked at them.

"Really?" she asked with hope.

"Really. Here, let me get that milk warmed up for those cuties upstairs," Neela said, with a soft smile. Anakin handed her the bottles.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Well, this old man is going to hit the sack, but we'll talk more in mornin' my boy," Jac said, as he waved to them and disappeared into the back. Neela returned with the warm milk and they bid her goodnight, before going back up to their room. Anakin smiled, as he watched Padme feed Luke, while he fed Leia. They really had caught quite a break this time...and perhaps as long as no one found them, they could stay longer than he planned...


	48. Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 48! Thanks for all the incredible reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 48: Deception

Zia Jade entered the Council Room. Only Dooku, Yoda, Mace and Qui-Gon were present.

"Zia, you said you had an urgent finding," Dooku said.

"Yes, I found the man who performed the autopsy on Palo. It seems that he was paid by an unknown source to omit this piece of evidence from his report," Zia said, as she handed the holo to Dooku. He looked at it in disbelief.

"This is...the sign of the Sith," he said.

"It was burned onto the back of Palo's neck. I'd say it more than proves that Anakin didn't kill him," Zia replied.

"This is excellent. This is the proof we need!" Dooku said.

"Go, divulge this information to the Chancellor, you should," Yoda said.

"Yes, he will have no choice but to pardon Anakin," Qui-Gon said, as he and Dooku left quickly.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the blinds of their room at the small resort where they'd found a moment of peace. And what an incredible night of love and renewal it had been for them. They had lain surrendered in each other's arms. Padme's body had trembled against her husband's own trembling form above her. His ragged, impassioned breathing on her neck made her skin tingle in desire. The need and desperation to be with each other overtook them until they were lost in their love and passion. An emotional storm took a hold of them, as they at first relived the fear of being ripped apart that had plagued them the last several weeks. But, as their minds, bodies, and souls had come together in an expression of love as old as time, the fear melted away until their love, pure and true, was all the remained. It was a night neither would ever forget and they would cling to the memory in the darker times that they both knew was inevitably coming. But both were more certain than ever that their love could weather whatever storm was ahead of them. And as Anakin awoke with a beautiful angel in his arms, he knew he could face anything as long as he had her love. He knew that she truly had no idea about the power she wielded over him. Sith Lords and bounty hunters could not stop him, but one look from her beautiful, amber specked brown eyes and he surrendered to her. Force lightning and deadly weapons could not bend him to the will of evil, but her angelic touch willed him to her every whim. He was never more positive that the Force had simply plucked her from the heavens and put her here for him to love and protect. She loved him in return and her light guided him through life. Without her, he would be in the darkness, where he knew the blackness would consume him. He pulled her closer and softly kissed the nape of her neck, as the memories of last night remained fresh in his mind.

Anakin pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and she sighed, as she turned in his arms, now facing him. She gazed sleepily at him and they shared a blissful smile.

"Good morning," he said.

"It always is when I wake up in your arms," she replied. He smiled and caressed her cheek softly. They lay there, gazing into each others eyes for several moments, before they heard babbling and a gibberish of words coming from the cribs. Padme sat up and looked around for her robe. Anakin used the Force to float it to her, as he slipped his sleep pants on.

"Thanks, baby," she replied, as she wrapped herself in her robe.

"Mommy!" the twins called, as she approached the cribs.

"Good morning, my little angels," Padme cooed to them. Anakin opened the door to their room and Artoo rolled in, after having been there on guard all night.

"Anything suspicious, Artoo?" Anakin asked.

"_Whirl, whorl,"_ Artoo chirped in the negative. They changed and dressed the twins and then let them play. Anakin watched them while Padme showered and then switched with him so he could clean up as well. Once they were finished, they went down to get breakfast.

"Well, good morning," Neela greeted cheerfully, as they came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Neela," Padme greeted.

"Oh, I still can't get over how cute they are," Neela gushed over the children. They sat down and put the twins in their high chairs, as breakfast was served to them.

* * *

"Master Dooku, Master Jinn, please come in," Palpatine greeted.

"I was just leaving, gentlemen. My business with the Chancellor has concluded," Senator Danae stated.

"Oh please stay, Senator. What we have to say will be of as much interest to you, as it will to the Chancellor," Dooku said. The newly instated Senator kept his seat.

"What business have you come to discuss gentlemen?" Palpatine asked.

"We have proof that Anakin did not kill Palo," Qui-Gon stated. Palpatine was silent for a moment.

"Then by all means, please share this information," Palpatine replied. Dooku handed the holo to Palpatine.

"And what exactly am I looking at, gentlemen?" he asked.

"You are looking at a holo the medical examiner took the night of Palo's death. That symbol on the back of his neck proves that Palo was killed by the Sith and not Anakin. The sign on the Sith is burned into his skin," Dooku stated.

"I am sorry, Master Dooku, but this is hardly proof," Palpatine replied.

"Chancellor, this is undeniable proof!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

"Holo photos are easily fabricated and manipulated. Holonet gossip publications do it all the time. Your son and his lovely wife are on the covers of those publications in fabricated and manipulated photos all the time, yet you expect me to trust this one photo?" Palpatine asked.

"This is the real thing, I assure you, Chancellor. The Medical Examiner is in Jedi protective custody, because he was originally paid to omit this finding from the autopsy report," Dooku replied.

"I am sorry, but this is not sufficient proof," Palpatine replied.

"Then we will call for an excavation of the grave and prove it that way!" Qui-Gon said.

"You will not dig up my son's grave! We will let him rest in peace!" Senator Danae exclaimed.

"Senator Danae is correct. I cannot grand such a request. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have more important things to discuss," Palpatine said. Qui-Gon and Dooku glared at the two men and turned to leave.

"Oh Master Jinn, one thing," Senator Danae said, as Qui-Gon turned back.

"When you speak to your fugitive son, since I know you will, please have him tell Padme that she'll soon be back in my possession where she belongs," the Senator goaded.

"You'll never lay a hand on her. My son and the rest of us will die before we let you harm her or the children," Qui-Gon replied fiercely, as they stormed out.

"Do not worry, Senator. I will have a guard placed at your son's grave to ensure his place of rest is not disturbed," Palpatine said. Danae stood up to leave.

"I am grateful for that, your excellency. I shall take my leave now," he replied.

"Good day, Senator," Palpatine replied. Once he was gone, Palpatine's expression became one of fury and his eyes bled yellow. He went down into his secret lair and summoned his charge.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Darth Xana answered over the comm system.

"The Jedi are getting too close to the truth. It is time to move forward with our final plans. As promised, you may seek out Skywalker and capture him for your own. I warn you Xana, he must be controlled and must not interfere with my plans. I would prefer you kill him, but as long as he is kept in imprisonment, he will not be able to disrupt my plans," Sidious said.

"I assure you...he will be controlled, my Master," Xana replied.

"Good. Begin your search at once," Sidious replied.

"What of General Grievous, my Master?" Xana asked.

"The General is no longer of any use to me. Kill him," Sidious ordered. Xana smiled evilly.

"With pleasure..." she answered.

* * *

Luke and Leia laughed and splashed their hands in the water, as Anakin waded through the water, pulling them along, as they sat in two child's flotation devices that were shaped to look like Dantooinian felines. Neela had dug them out and inflated them for the twins to play in. Anakin glanced up at his wife, who was lying on the beach, sunbathing in her bikini.

"Angel, come in the water with us. It's perfect!" Anakin called.

"Maybe in a bit sweetheart," she called back.

"All right guys, I guess mommy's being a spoil sport and won't come play with us," Anakin said, loud enough for her to hear. Padme smirked and sat up on her elbows.

"Babies, is daddy whining again?" she called back.

"Touche, my love. Seriously Padme, come in the water," he called.

"Or how about I stay here until after the twins go down for a nap. Then, while Threepio is watching them, I can come in and...play with you," she responded. Anakin smirked.

"Deal," he answered, as he resumed playing with the twins. She was getting rather thirsty and smiled, as she watched her husband play with their children. She slipped on her shorts over her bikini bottom and called out to him again.

"I'm going to go get some juice for us, baby. I'll be right back," she called to him, before walking back to the open air resort. As Padme approached the bar, Neela smiled.

"You're looking very relaxed," she said.

"There is nothing I love more than lying in the sun. Could I get a pitcher of juice and some cups?" Padme asked.

"Sure. I'll grab a couple of lidded ones for the babies too," Neela replied, as she went in back to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Padme called, as she suddenly noticed the penetrating stare of a man sitting at the bar. She could tell the creep was undressing her with his eyes and suddenly wished she had covered up more. Neela returned with the juice and cups and Padme headed back to the beach. The man at the bar finished his drink and then slipped into a quiet corner, where he raised his comlink to his lips.

"What is it?" the voice asked from the other end.

"I found her. Him and the brats too," the man said.

"Good work. Keep an eye on them. I'm leaving immediately. The credits will be wired to your account as soon as I have her in my possession," the voice said. The man smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Senator Danae," he responded, before he pocketed the comlink.

* * *

The twins sat on the blanket in the sand, drinking juice from their lidded cups. Padme and Anakin watched them with a smile, as they lost interest in the juice and started crawling around in the sand. Anakin kissed her and went to play with them. Padme rolled onto her stomach and watched, as Anakin started helping them build a sand castle...at least until Luke crawled over it and smashed it. Padme smiled, as she watched her husband tickle them. They laughed and squealed in delight, as their daddy played with them. Padme felt her heart melt when she looked at the three of them and she had never felt so happy; even with the danger they faced. She rolled onto her back again and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her. She was startled suddenly, as she felt water dripping on her...cold water. She opened her eyes and saw her smirking husband looming above her. He had purposely went into the water and come back with the sole purpose of getting her wet.

"Ani...stop that!" she playfully smacked his leg.

"Watch kids. Daddy's going to dunk mommy," Anakin said. Padme gasped and tried to run, but her husband threw her petite form over his shoulder.

"Anakin, let me down right now," Padme demanded.

"Hmm...okay, if you say so, my love," he replied. Padme gasped, as she realized they were now in the water.

"Oh no...wait!" she cried, as he tossed her in. When she surfaced, soaked to the bone, she glared at her husband. He smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You better run, Anakin Skywalker, because you are so dead!" she called. Anakin laughed and started running, as his very wet wife chased him through the sand. Luke and Leia sat playing in the sand, staring at their parents as if they had gone completely mad. Padme caught up to him and threw all her weight into him, tackling him. Anakin laughed, as he lost his balance and they went falling into the sand. Padme straddled him, wearing a victorious smirk.

"You've been caught, Jedi," she said playfully.

"And what will you do with me, my beautiful captor?" he asked, playing her game.

"You have committed a series offense and must be punished," she declared. He smirked.

"And what will my...punishment be?" he asked, as he rested his hands on her gorgeous hips. She smiled.

"Your punishment...will be decided at a later time," she smirked. He smiled back.

"Good, thank means I can still do this," Anakin replied, as he flipped her over and began tickling her mercilessly. Padme laughed and begged him to stop.

"Oh Ani...stop...please!" she laughed.

"Do you surrender?" he asked.

"Never!" she called. He laughed and tickled harder, until she could take no more.

"Okay...okay...I surrender!" she cried. She squealed, as he stood up and threw her over his shoulder again.

"Ani...let me down! And NOT in the water this time!" she called. He chuckled and shifted her, so he was carrying her bridal style.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, but I'm still mad at you for throwing me in the water," she pouted playfully. He laughed.

"You can get me back later. Right now, I say we get the ankle biters and go clean up for dinner. I'm starved," he said.

"Me too," she replied, as she kissed him.

"I thought you were mad at me?" he asked. She gave him a deep, passionate kiss in response.

"I can't stay mad at you. But...I will get you back, that's a promise, my Jedi hero," she replied. He chuckled and put her down. They gathered their things and the twins, before heading back to the resort...

* * *

Darth Xana, formerly Serra Keto, walked calmly into the control room of the separatist base on Mustafar. Grievous looked up from the control panel and snarled at her.

"What do you want, wench?!" he spat at her.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'll be leaving soon to seek out Skywalker," Xana answered. Grievous snorted in disgust.

"You won't be going anywhere without my approval, you insolent child. Get out of my sight," Grievous spat.

"I do not need your approval any longer, Master Sidious says your services are no longer needed and that I should...kill you," Xana said, as she ignited her crimson saber. Grievous snarled and his arms split into two more arms for a total of four, each with a light saber.

"Foolish whelp...you are the only one that will die today!" Grievous snarled, as he ignited all four blades. Grievous hopped up on the console and brought all four sabers down on her. She caught them all with one and struggled to keep him at bay. Grievous laughed at her.

"Foolish girl, did you really think you could go up against me?" Grievous laughed evilly.

"You are a gifted swordsman, General. But it is no match...for the true power of the dark side of the Force!" Xana screamed, as blue lightning erupted from her fingertips. All four sabers fell from Grievous' hands, as she electrocuted him mercilessly.

"You tortured me and now I will make you suffer like I did!" Xana screamed, as she kicked him to the floor where he writhed in agony. Xana stepped on his chest and swung her saber around, severing his legs. She brought it around and then severed his arms. She outstretched her hand and used the Force to pry open his chest plate.

"You will suffer before I kill you!" Xana said, her eyes bleeding yellow. Grievous screamed in excruciating pain, as the female Sith poured Force lightning into the only organic part of him left. The tiny organ could not take the brutal attack and soon burst into flames, squelching out the last bit of life in him. The flames quickly spread and Xana watched him burn until nothing but ashes remained.

"You should have known never to cross a Sith...especially a woman," Xana said, as she stomped on the ashes and left for the hanger, where her ship awaited her...


	49. Startling Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 49! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 49: Startling Discovery

Padme took another bite of the delicious manzana berry pie that Neela had served them for desert.

"Mmm...Neela, this pie is wonderful," Padme said.

"Thank you. I baked it fresh this morning. I'm glad you all like it," she replied, from her seat. Anakin and Padme had asked both Jac and Neela to join them for dinner and they had gladly accepted. Anakin had been telling Jac all about his missions during the Clone Wars and Jac had traded a few stories as well. Padme put another small bite on her fork and fed it to Luke, who opened his mouth and gummed the soft crust and sweet pie filling.

"Nummy," Luke said, as he eagerly accepted another bite. Neela smiled at him.

"He's such a good little eater," she said.

"Yeah, you're not a bit mad at food, are you baby?" Padme said to him. Luke grinned at her, as he stuffed another berry in his mouth.

"This one ain't either," Jac said, as he watched Anakin feed Leia.

"They get their appetites from daddy," Padme said, smiling at her husband. Anakin chuckled.

"Mom always says that I must have the metabolism of a Tatooinian sand mite," Anakin said.

"I'll get a warm cloth for those messy hands and faces," Neela said, as she went to the kitchen.

"Thanks Neela," Padme called. Padme cleaned the twins off when Neela returned.

"Dinner was great. Thank you both," Anakin said, as he lifted Leia into his arms.

"No, thank you for the company, my boy. Nothing I like better than tradin' a few stories," Jac replied.

"We better go give these two their baths. Dinner was really wonderful," Padme said, as she lifted Luke into her arms.

"You're most welcome. We'll see you later," Neela said, as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

Luke giggled, as Padme finished dressing him in his pajamas and blew on his tummy. She lifted him into her arms and he pressed his little mouth to her cheek.

"Oh thank you, my sweet boy," she said, as she kissed his cheek in return. Anakin smiled at her, as he held their sleeping daughter.

"She's asleep already?" Padme asked.

"Soundly," he replied.

"This one is tired too. They played hard today," she said, as Luke laid his head on Padme's shoulder. His eyes drifted open and shut before he finally gave in to sleep. They put the twins down in the cribs and watched them sleep for several moments. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"How about that moonlight swim we talked about earlier?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful. Threepio, keep an eye on the twins for us," Padme said, as she grabbed a couple towels and they left the room.

"Nobody gets in but us, Artoo," Anakin said to him, as he maintained guard of their door. They walked hand in hand down to the beach. Two of Dantooine's moons bathed the beach and ocean in a silver glow. They still had their bathing suits under their clothes and they quickly shed those top layers. Anakin took her hand and they trudged into the water together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they waded through the water.

"This is very romantic," she said, as she kissed his lips.

"I am glad you approve, milady," he replied, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's play..." she said, as she splashed him. She laughed at his surprised reaction.

"Oh, you're in for it now, star nymph. This is war!" he said, as he drenched her with a splash of his own. She squealed and the water war began...

* * *

"I don't understand. I was sure that this was sufficient proof that Anakin is innocent," Zia said.

"So did we. But the Chancellor will fight any attempt to clear Anakin's name. What we need is hard, duracrete evidence," Qui-Gon said.

"We will never get anything from Palpatine...but perhaps those around him know something," Dooku said.

"Getting into Tarkin's office shouldn't be too difficult. I can get by the night watch at the Senate fairly easily since some of them are Jedi. Getting past the Clone guards will be the biggest challenge, but it can be done," Zia replied.

"Then, we should do this," Qui-Gon replied...

* * *

Sola stood in front of the full length mirror in a beautiful white wedding gown that she was being fitted for.

"Darling, you look gorgeous," Shmi said. Sola blushed at all the attention.

"You really do, sweetheart," Jobal added. Shmi and Jobal had arrived on Serenno this morning and Obi-Wan had taken this as a sign that his grandfather felt things were getting too dangerous on Coruscant.

"I'm proud of you Sola. I know I've been a terrible mother to you and especially to Padme, but I do love you both," Jobal said.

"And I love you mom. Padme does too," Sola replied.

"But it will take her a long time to forgive me. I do not deserve her forgiveness. I used to watch her father whip her when she'd done something he didn't like. She would beg for my help, but I was a coward and let her bare his full wrath. A lesser girl would have been broken by such abuse...but not my little Paddy. It only seemed to make her stronger. She had such a fire inside her and no matter what we did to put it out, it just burned brighter," Jobal said, as she sobbed.

"It's okay mom...everything's going to be fine," Sola replied, as she hugged her.

"I let him beat my baby girl, Sola. I even convinced myself that she deserved it. And then I let that other monster rape her. I am a poor excuse for a mother. I will not blame Padme if she never forgives me," Jobal said.

"But she probably will forgive you, because that is the kind of person Padme is. Especially since you are doing the right thing now by divorcing that poor excuse for a husband and father," Sola said.

"He will be so angry when he receives those documents," Jobal cried.

"I don't care and neither should you," Sola replied.

"She's right Jobal. You are doing what's best for yourself and for your girls," Shmi added.

"Padme and Sola are both extraordinary women and the love they share with our boys is simply too powerful to be destroyed. Let them try, because they will fail," Elana stated.

"Come what may, mother. It is a motto Padme and Anakin share. Come way may, because no matter how dark it seems, love will conquer all in the end," Sola said.

"Well said, sweetheart," Shmi replied, as they helped Sola out of her dress. She put her maroon dress back on and hugged her mother.

"Everything will be all right, mother. Now, if you'll excuse me though, I have a certain Jedi I'd like to find," Sola smiled, as she left in search of her beloved.

* * *

Sola found him on the veranda outside their bedroom, watching the sunset.

"There you are," Sola said, as she cuddled against his side. He smiled and turned, pulling her into his strong embrace. Sola pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"My love," he rasped, as she began unbuttoning his tunic and kissing his hard, muscled chest.

"Sola..." he moaned, as he pressed her back against the railing and plundered her mouth in a relentless frenzy of need. His lips tackled her neck with the same need and hunger.

"Ben...is something wrong?" she asked, as she held his face in her hands. He stared into her gypsy eyes, hoping to lose himself forever in the dark pools of love.

"I am leaving for Coruscant in the morning," he said. She smiled.

"Well, then we will go with you," Sola replied.

"No love, I need you and the girls to stay here. I just spoke with grandfather and Coruscant is becoming increasingly dangerous. The tension between the Jedi and the Senate continues to grow and until this mess is fixed, we all think it's best for all of you to remain here," Obi-Wan said. Sola nodded.

"I understand. But we still have tonight?" she asked. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"We still have tonight," he replied, as their lips met in a searing kiss...

* * *

General Tarkin left his office that evening and the two Clone Troopers bid him a good evening. As the evening progressed, more and more people left for the day. Now, at the late hour of one o'clock a.m., only Clones and a few Jedi assigned to the night watch remained, including the Custodial staff. Getting past the Jedi Knights at the entrance was no problem, since they were expecting her on Master Dooku's orders. She crept up to the second level where Padawan's Whie and Scout waited for her.

"Do you know what to do?" Zia asked.

"Yes Miss Jade. Leave it up to us," Whie replied, as he raised his comlink to his lips.

"Captain, I need you and your partner to come down to the first level. We have a small situation," Whie said.

_"We'll be right there," he replied. _Zia hid behind a pillar, as the Clone Troopers passed by. Once they were gone, she crept to Tarkin's office. She overrode the lock code and quietly slipped in...

* * *

Padme laughed, as she plopped down on their towels that they had spread out on the sand.

"I am the champion," he said, flexing his biceps for her.

"Oh please, it was a vastly unfair battle. You can make bigger waves than me," she replied.

"Excuses, excuses," he said, plopping down next to her.

"You just can't stand losing, because you know that the rules state that the loser must do whatever the winner wants," he replied.

"Oh, and what rule book does it state that in?" she asked playfully. She squealed lightly, as he pulled her into his arms.

"My rule book," he replied, as his lips moved along her collarbone.

"Mmm...and what is it that you want, my champion?" she asked.

"Why...you of course, star nymph," he replied, as his lips descended upon hers...

* * *

Zia Jade waded through stacks of datapads in the dimly lit office. She was careful to make sure everything was put back in its place, but so far, she had found nothing of use.

"Where is the evidence, Tarkin? Where have you hidden it?" she wondered aloud. She sighed, as the chrono read three a.m.. Whie had informed her that the Troopers outside the office took a ten minute break at four, which left her an hour to find what she needed. She walked along the wall, looking at various paintings that adorned the wall. Like Palpatine, Tarkin was known for his expensive tastes in art. Suddenly, an idea struck her and she removed the painting from the wall. After finding nothing behind it, she put it back and checked two more. When she found nothing, she lost hope in her theory...until she spotted a lone painting on the far wall. She removed it and smiled when she found a safe built into the wall behind it. She set the painting down and took a tool from her belt. She attached it to her ear and then pressed her ear against the safe, as she began turning the combination. The device enhanced her hearing and once it clicked, she turned it the other way until it clicked again. After a final click, the safe opened and Zia put away the device.

"Well, well, it looks like you've been up to no good, General Tarkin," she said, as she grabbed the datacard for further examination. Then, she took her small holo recorder and captured stills of the stacks of credits in the safe. After that, she put the data disks into her datapad one by one to copy them. Once she was finished, she put the contents back and locked the safe back up, before replacing the painting. She glanced at the chrono and noticed she still had a half hour. She sat down and began examining the contents of the datacards she'd copied. She began filtering through them and her eyes widened, as she came upon a most incriminating piece of evidence.

"I don't believe it..." she gasped.

"This is the verdict...the real verdict! Anakin was never supposed to be convicted!" she exclaimed quietly. She kept clicking through documents, trying to find a piece of evidence that incriminated Palpatine, but it seemed the Chancellor had managed to keep his name off any of the documents. Zia, however, was convinced that he was behind the whole thing. She kept searching through, hoping to find something else groundbreaking, but found nothing until she came to the last one. She was surprised when a hologram of a circular structure popped up before her.

"What is this?" she wondered, as she looked at the design. They looked like some sort of plans, as the document with the hologram was a mess of formulas. She was not an engineer, but her gut told her that whatever this thing was, it would mean trouble for the galaxy. She saw the chrono strike four and she closed her datapad, concealing it in her cloak. Whie signaled her that it was clear on her comlink and she quietly slipped out of the office. She had to get this information to Master Dooku right away...

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon on Dantooine that morning and it was a beautiful sight, as it reflected off the water. But that beauty went unnoticed by the man that stepped off his ship at the small filling station.

"What can I do for you?" the man who owned the station asked.

"I am looking for a young couple. They have two small children with them. Have you seen them?" Senator Danae asked, as he held up a holo for the man. He looked at it closely and then back at the Senator.

"I am the young woman's uncle. She told me she'd be vacationing here with her husband and little ones and I want to pay them a surprise visit," Danae said. The man smiled.

"They're staying on a little out of the way island called Dalica, about fifty miles east of here. You can rent a boat at the marina and I can park your ship here for a small fee," he replied.

"That would be most agreeable," Danae said, as he paid the man.

"Come," Danae called up the ramp of his ship. The owner's eyes widened, as several Clone Troopers filed down the ramp.

"Hey, I thought you said you were her uncle!" he cried.

"I lied. Captain, please stay here and make sure this nice man does not make any calls," Danae ordered, as he and the rest of the Troopers headed for the marina.

"Yes sir," he answered, as he pointed a blaster at the man.

"Go about your work and I'll advise you not to do anything foolish," the Trooper warned. The man obeyed, silently hoping those kids would be okay...


	50. Padme's Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 50! Wow, fifty chapters! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 50: Padme's Battle

That morning, Zia arrived at the Temple where Yoda, Mace, Qui-Gon, and Dooku gathered.

"I finally found what we need," Zia said, as she switched the datapad on. All four Jedi Masters looked at the screen in disbelief.

"This is the real verdict," Zia stated.

"Then this proves not only Anakin's innocence, but Tarkin's involvement," Mace said.

"Yes, unfortunately, it looks like Palpatine has kept his hands clean. However, I found something else and I'm not exactly sure of its purpose or relevance," Zia said, as she flipped to the last file. The hologram of the circular, unknown structure appeared.

"It appears to be a design of some sort," Qui-Gon said.

"We need to have an engineer look at it. These formulas are complicated. Anakin could probably decipher some of them, but for now, I will send a copy to an engineer I know on Serenno. He can tell us more about it, I'm sure," Dooku said.

"What do we do about Tarkin?" Mace asked. Qui-Gon and Dooku stood up.

"Let's bring the good General in for a little interrogation party," Dooku said, as he and Qui-Gon set out to intercept Tarkin at his residence before he could leave for the Senate...

* * *

Padme clipped a couple barrettes in her now shorter hair and stepped to the window. It had started out sunny, but was now clouding over.

"Well, looks like we won't be going to the beach today, babies," Padme said, as she smoothed her yellow sun dress that had a scoop collar and came down to her knees. Luke and Leia played on the floor with their toys and she sat down beside them, just as Anakin came out of the fresher. He buckled his pants and rubbed the towel through his damp hair. Padme smiled at him and took out a clean tunic for him.

"Thanks angel," he said, as he put the shirt on and tossed the towel into the hamper.

"Ready for breakfast, angels?" Padme asked, as she lifted Luke into her arms.

"Bewies, mama," Luke babbled.

"I'm sure Neela has berries for you both," Padme told him. Anakin picked Leia up and they walked outside their room. But Artoo stopped them with a shrill warning. Anakin looked at the translator on his belt and paled slightly.

"Ani, what is it?" Padme asked.

"Governor Danae and several Clone Troopers are downstairs," Anakin said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. He handed Leia to her and plucked his light saber from its hidden holster on his leg.

"Go back inside the room," he said

"Be careful," she called to him, as she locked herself and the twins back inside their room with Threepio. Artoo maintained his watch of the door, as Anakin quietly crept down the stairs...

* * *

"Can I help you sir?" Neela asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, you can tell me where these two are," he said, as he held up the holo.

"Sorry, I've never seen them before," Neela replied.

"And I think you're lying," Danae said, as six Clone Troopers filed into the small area.

"Tell me where they are!" Senator Danae demanded fiercely.

"What's going on here?" Jac roared, as he came in from the back.

"You both have ten seconds to tell me where they are, before I order my troops to shoot you!" Danae yelled.

"Neela, Jac, get down!" Anakin called, as his light saber blazed to life. Jac and Neela ducked behind the bar, as the Clone Troopers began firing at him. He blocked every blast and made his way toward Governor Danae. But a man he'd seen around the resort blocked his way.

"Thank you Zeel. You'll find a bonus in addition to the price agreed upon," Danae said. Zeel drew a long silver blade that Anakin recognized as Malastarian durasteel, the strongest metal in the galaxy. Anakin's saber clashed with the Bounty Hunter's and the duel began. Anakin found himself surrounded by Clone Troopers and a skilled Bounty Hunter. And it killed him inside that he could not stop Danae from ascending the stairs.

* * *

Artoo let out a shrill warning and began stomping, as Danae approached. Artoo's electronic hand came out and he shocked the man with his plasma ray. Danae yelped in pain and shot Artoo with his blaster, which was set to stun. Artoo shrilled loudly, as he was thrown into the far wall and short circuited. Danae drew another blaster from his belt and melted the lock. He holstered his weapons and pried the door open. As he entered, Padme busted a lamp over his head. He growled in pain and Padme screamed, as he grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the floor.

"Mama! Mama!" the twins screamed and sobbed from their cribs. Padme kicked him with her feet and he backhanded her face hard, causing her to yelp in pain. She shoved her feet into his groin and he cried out, as she pushed him off and scrambled to her feet.

"Oh my, Miss Padme!" Threepio cried.

"Stay with the twins, Threepio!" Padme panted, as she scrambled to her travel case in search of her blaster. Danae drew his own and shot her with the stun ray, before she could reach the blaster. Padme cried out, before she fell to the floor; unconscious.

"Oh my, please don't harm the children!" Threepio cried, as he stood in front of them.

"Stay where you are tin can," Senator Danae yelled, as he threw Padme's unconscious form over his shoulder and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Dark storm clouds had rolled in and opened up with a fury on the tiny island, indicating that the storm that had been brewing was here. Thunder roared through the blackened sky and lightning flashed violently. It poured rain in sheets down on Anakin, as he fought the skilled Bounty Hunter with fury, blocking his ferocious, calculating strikes. Anakin lunged at Zeel in a series of furious slashes and strikes. His concentration was shattered when he spotted Senator Danae coming down the steps with his unconscious wife. He tried running after him, as he headed for the docks, but the Clone Troopers blocked his path with blaster fire, in which he blocked with his saber.

"Say goodbye, because you'll never see her again," Zeel taunted. Anakin clenched his teeth.

"That's what you think," Anakin said, as he parried another slash. Anakin knew it was dangerous to travel the seas with weather like this and that bastard had just put his angel on a boast and went straight into the storm. He had to go after her and now, before Danae ended up killing her with his stupidity. Anakin felt that mystical power coursing through his veins just like the day on Corellia. He was no longer leery of it, but rather embraced it until his whole body was tingling with the light side powers.

"What the..." Zeel uttered, as Anakin saber suddenly blazed white, nearly blinding him. Zeel jumped back in astonishment, as Anakin opened his eyes, revealing that his eyes had suddenly changed to a darker, but bright cobalt blue.

"What the hell are you?" Zeel asked.

"No one will take her from me," Anakin stated in a low voice, as he now seemed unaffected by the heavy rain pelting down on them. Zeel yelped in surprised, as his blade was pulled from his hand. He watched in absolute disbelief, as an unseen Force bent the blade into an arc. He could scarcely believe his eyes, as the blade was made of the strongest durasteel in the galaxy, hardened in the very volcanos of Malastare and therefore constructed to withstand the heat of a hundred light sabers. But this one young man was bending it like a brittle twig. It finally snapped and shattered into pieces. He watched in horror, as the blasters were plucked from the Clone Troopers hands and cried out in surprise, as each weapon was crushed and bent until it was completely useless. Zeel turned back to the young man and screamed in terror, as the young Jedi advanced on him. Anakin drove his blade, lit with the white flames of the Force, through the Bounty Hunter's chest. The unfortunate man exploded into nothingness and only ashes remained. Anakin turned to the startled Clone Troopers with a glare.

"You have a choice. You can share his fate or stand down," Anakin said. The Clone Troopers did not move and Anakin extinguished his saber.

"Good choice. You'll remain here until the storm clears and then you will return to Coruscant," Anakin said, as he walked to the counter.

"Neela, the twins are probably terrified. Can you go care for them until I return with Padme?" he asked.

"You don't worry about the little ones. You just concentrate on bringing their mommy back. I'll care for them," she replied.

"Son, I just got word on the comm station about the storm. It's a level four hurricane out there and that damned fool is heading right into it!" Jac exclaimed.

"A storm like that will rip right through that boat. I need to go after them!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You'll never make it in a boat. We'll take the air speeder and then I can lower you onto his boat," Jac said.

"Thanks Jac," Anakin said, as he followed Jac out back.

* * *

Padme whimpered, as she slowly opened her eyes and felt pain in her wrists. She soon found that her wrists were bound tightly with twine to a beam above her head. She quickly deduced that she was on a boat, below in the cabin area, as she could hear the engines roaring. The boat shuddered violently, tossing her about and causing the twine to cut into her already bleeding wrists. The ship lurched again and tossed her against the wall, snapping one strand of the twine. Padme looked hopeful and began pulling hard on the bonds, despite the pain and blood.

"Save your energy, my dear. You will not escape me again," Danae said, as he came down the steps. He was soaked and Padme glared at him.

"You're crazy! You're going to get us both killed in this storm!" Padme spat.

"Don't worry yourself about the storm. Soon, we'll be on my ship and away from this mud ball. And...you will be made to learn your place," Senator Danae said, as he lifted her chin with his hand.

"Such exquisite beauty. You are a fitting prize for a man of my stature and power," he said, as he stepped closer in an attempt to press against her. Padme struggled, but he succeeded in pulling her against him.

"I'm not a prize and you will take your hands off me!" Padme screamed. He chuckled evilly.

"Such fire...I will greatly enjoy breaking you," he said, as he began kissing her neck. Padme felt nauseous and she kneed him hard in the groin.

"Get off me!" she screamed, as he cried out in pain.

"Blast you!" he screamed, as he grabbed her around the waist. The ship lurched violently and tipped sharply. It threw Padme's captor into the other wall and the twine around her wrists snapped free. She pulled the twine off and suddenly noticed water at their feet. Realizing it was only a matter of time before the storm destroyed the boat, she scrambled to the stairs. Danae lunged at her, tackling her, as she tried to get up the steps.

"Please! We have to turn around! This storm is going to sink the ship!" Padme cried.

"Then I hope you can swim, my dear," he yelled.

"You're going to get us both killed!" Padme pleaded. She angrily thrust her elbow into his chest, loosening his hold, as it knocked the wind from him. She pulled herself out from under him and then stood up. She kicked the former Governor in the face several times, before scrambling up on deck. The force of the wind and rain nearly knocked her over and she grabbed a post to steady herself. She turned and saw her tormentor pulling himself to his feet. His nose and mouth were bleeding where she'd kicked him and he had a murderous look in his eye. She spotted an ore off to the side and she grabbed it. As the Senator lunged at her, she whipped around and beamed him across the face with it. Blood spilled from his nose and mouth, as he screamed in agony. Padme drew the ore up and brought it down on him as hard as she could and he screamed in immense pain, as she cracked his skull open and broke the ore in half in the process. She ignored his pain filled groans and made her way to the controls in an attempt to turn the boat around. She yelped, as a blaster bolt hit the control panel and sparks flew everywhere. Senator Danae had pulled himself to his knees and had a blaster in his hand. Suddenly, thanks to his blunder, the engine died, leaving them dead in the water and adrift in the violent waters.

"If I'm going to die, then I'm taking you with me, you little bitch!" he screamed, as he pulled himself to his feet. He was bleeding profusely and truly intended to take her down with him. Padme grasped the rope that controlled the sail and swung the horizontal metal bar it was attached to around. She intended to knock him overboard, but when he turned, the metal beam, pushed by the force of the powerful winds, was thrust through his chest. The sounds was sickening, as it plunged through his heart and blood spattered from his mouth and chest. Padme yelped and turned away from the gruesome scene. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice calling her name. She looked up and spotted her husband, hanging from a cable attached to a speeder.

"Ani!" she cried in relief.

"I'm coming, angel," he called, as he began lowering himself, while Jac steadied the speeder. Suddenly, a huge wave hit the small boat. Padme screamed, as she was thrown into the water when the boat capsized.

"NOOOO PADME!!!!" Anakin screamed, as he let go of the cable and dove into the thrashing water. He came up for air and with no sign that Padme had come up, he dove back down. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, Anakin found her and surfaced with her. He cradled her unconscious form against him, as he grabbed the cable.

"Pull us up, Jac!" Anakin called. Jac began cranking the handle and winding the cable onto its spool. Once he wound it up all the way, he reached over the side and pulled Padme into the speeder and then helped Anakin. Jac got back behind the controls and sped back toward Dalica. Anakin laid Padme in the seat and breathed air into her mouth.

"Come on angel...breathe..." he said, as he pumped her chest and breathed air into her mouth again. She coughed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful...I won't let you leave me that easily," he said, with a soft smile, as he cupped her cheek.

"I knew you'd come for me," she said, as she slowly sat up.

"I'd travel through the fires of Sith hell to get to you if I had to," he told her, his eyes smoldering with love for her. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did he hurt you?" Anakin asked.

"He was foolish enough to touch me and I beat the living Sith out of him," she smirked. He smirked back.

"I would have loved to see that. The bastard is dead and he got what he deserved. Don't feel guilty for doing what you had to do," he told her.

"I don't and I'm glad he's dead," she replied. He took her hands and examined her bleeding wrists.

"Those cuts need bacta," he mentioned.

"I'm sure Neela has some. She's with the twins, right?" she asked. He smiled.

"She's taking good care of them, mommy," he replied. Padme held his face in her hands and drew his enticing lips to her own in a loving kiss, even as the rain still poured down on them. Anakin tilted his head, slanting his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved over each other's passionately. They plundered each other's mouths with searing passion and insatiable love. Their minds joined, their hearts beat as one, and their souls melded. It was a bond so powerful that it would remain forever unbreakable...

* * *

"This is outrageous! I demand you unhand me at once!" Tarkin yelled, as Dooku and Qui-Gon literally dragged him into the Jedi Temple...in his pajamas no less. They brought him to a room where Mace, Yoda, and Zia waited. Qui-Gon closed the door, while Dooku shoved him into a chair.

"You have no right to drag me out of my residence to bring me here!" Tarkin yelled.

"Oh, I think we do, General," Dooku replied, as he set the datapad down with the real verdict showing.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what is, General. This is the real verdict...the one you switched with the false verdict that convicted my grandson of a crime he did not commit!" Dooku screamed.

"How dare you! I have never seen this fabricated piece of information before!" Tarkin screamed.

"You are lying, General. Not a smart thing to do in a room full of Jedi!" Dooku screamed.

"The only way you could have gotten this is if you broke into my office. Such evidence will be thrown out in court," Tarkin said, wearing a smug grin.

"We didn't have to break into your office to get this. We're Jedi...we have our ways," Dooku baited him with the little white lie.

"So, what are you going to do with this little tidbit?" Tarkin asked.

"You're going to tell us the truth," Dooku replied.

"And if I refuse?" he asked. Suddenly, Tarkin screamed in agony, as he held his head in pain.

"Then, I will extract the information myself!" Dooku said fiercely.

"All right...I'll...tell you...everything!" Tarkin screamed. Dooku released his hold and Tarkin panted.

"I'm a dead man if I tell you," Tarkin said.

"You're a dead man if you don't," Dooku threatened.

"Tell us everything...and we can promise you a cell here in the Temple with Jedi protection. Choose not to tell us, then we let Master Dooku extract the information from you anyway and then toss you out of here where you'll probably be dead inside of two minutes," Mace said. Zia stepped to the table and tossed the holos of the stacks of credits in his safe.

"You did break in to my office!" Tarkin yelled.

"I believe that fact is irrelevant at this point," Zia replied.

"She's right. Where does a General get this kind of cold credits?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It is...part of the payment I received to switch the verdict and...make sure none of the jurors remained alive," Tarkin said.

"Tell us who paid you," Dooku demanded.

"If I utter his name, he will kill me in an instant...just like he killed Palo," Tarkin said.

"The Sith Lord paid you...and you know his identity. Tell us now!" Dooku yelled. Tarkin opened his mouth to speak...but suddenly his eyes went wide, as his airway was cut off. He held his throat and screamed out in pain, as his neck was snapped like a twig. Everyone in the room was stunned, as they watched the man die before their eyes.

"Powerful that hold was. Break it, I could not," Yoda said regrettably, for he had tried to sever the Force choke the minute he realized what was happening.

"He's nearby..." Dooku uttered, as he searched the back of Tarkin's neck.

"Ouch..." he pulled his finger away, as the symbol now burned into his skin still singed.

"The sign of the Sith...again," Mace said.

"He was in the Senate building the night Palo died and...he was near the Temple today!" Dooku said.

"He could be anywhere on Coruscant," Mace said.

"Not true, Master Windu. Powerful he is, but to inflict such force on a being, close by he must be," Yoda said. Dooku ran out of the room and announced a Temple wide search.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and sneered down at the two dead Jedi Knights on the roof of the Temple. Quickly, he stepped into his transport and his Clone pilot flew into Coruscant traffic, blending in with all the rest. He knew that his identity would not remain secret much longer, but it would not make a difference much longer. He looked back in the distance, seeing Dooku and Qui-Gon arriving on the roof.

"Fools...your end is near..." Sidious cackled, as he returned to the Senate under his guise of the feeble Chancellor Palpatine...


	51. Unexpected Detour

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 51! Thanks for all the great reviews.

Forever Destined

Chapter 51: Unexpected Detour

Anakin set their bags down, as they prepared to leave the tiny island. It was the next morning and they had all enjoyed a good night's sleep after avoiding the near tragedy that could have resulted from Senator Danae's kidnaping of Padme.

"I really wish you didn't have to go so soon. I'm going to miss you all so much," Neela said.

"We're going to miss you too, Neela. We'll never forget how you cared for the twins while Anakin came after me yesterday," Padme replied, as she held Luke.

"I was glad I was here to be with them," Neela replied.

"We would love to stay, but I'm afraid that too many people know we're here now," Anakin said. Neela nodded in understanding.

"Then, promise me you'll be careful out there," Neela replied.

"We will. Thanks for everything...both of you," Anakin said to Neela and Jac.

"No thanks needed, my boy. Just promise me that when this mess is over, you'll all come back for a real vacation," Jac said. Anakin smiled.

"It's a promise. And you and Neela shouldn't be strangers either. If you're ever on Coruscant, come stay with us," Anakin said. Jac nodded.

"Will do, my boy. You say hi to your father for me," Jac replied.

"I will. Thanks again, for everything," Anakin said, as he and Padme put the twins in the hover stroller and carried their bags down to the dock, with Threepio and Artoo behind them. After loading the boat, they set out for Malawi where their ship was still parked. The storm had long ago cleared and there was nothing but wispy white clouds adorning the sky. They were a welcome change from the heavy, black clouds that had unleashed such a vicious storm the day before.

* * *

"I'm so terribly sorry, gentlemen. I assure you I had no idea of Tarkin's treachery. He had always been such a noble friend," Chancellor Palpatine said regrettably. After Qui-Gon and Dooku had shown him the evidence of the real verdict that was found and the credits he'd been paid by an unknown party to murder the jurors, Palpatine played the part of a very shocked and innocent man. While Qui-Gon, nor Dooku bought his innocent act for a second, they acted like they did.

"We are very sorry to bring you such news, Chancellor. But now, you must see that Anakin is innocent," Dooku said.

"Oh yes, of course Master Dooku. I am just sorry that I was fooled by Tarkin's heinous acts. I will pardon your grandson this afternoon in the Senate and then, they can come home," Palpatine said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Dooku said, with a smile. The two Jedi Masters exited, both smiling at the news.

"Do you buy his innocent act for even a second?" Qui-Gon asked his father.

"Not even for a nano second," Dooku answered.

"But he pardoned Anakin and did not try to make any more excuses," Qui-Gon replied.

"He had no choice unless he wanted to look even more suspicious. I'm sure he's up to something and we will be keeping a very close eye on him," Dooku said.

"What do you have in mind?" Qui-Gon asked. Dooku smirked.

"Zia broke into Tarkin's office and she will infiltrate Palpatine's as well," Dooku replied.

"But she will never get past the red guards," Qui-Gon said.

"Oh, leave that to Master Windu. He will be helping her," Dooku answered. Qui-Gon smirked.

"We must try to raise Anakin on the comm at once and tell him that it will finally be safe to return home," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, the sooner he is home, the better. I know we are close, my son. We are very close to finding out exactly who the Sith Lord is," Dooku replied.

* * *

"Master," Xana bowed to Sidious, as he appeared over the holocom.

"Skywalker must be taken care of...immediately," Sidious spat.

"Master, I am in orbit of Dantooine. Senator Danae was killed in his attempt to abduct Skywalker's wife. But now, they are leaving and I will be following them. Once they make another landing, I will ambush them and do what needs to be done," Xana said.

"Good, my young apprentice. You must not fail me. Skywalker will be pardoned in the Senate this afternoon, but he must not return to Coruscant and interfere with my plans! Once you capture him, take him to Mustafar and make sure he cannot escape his imprisonment. You may do what you wish with the woman and brats and you will wait on Mustafar for my orders," Sidious said.

"Yes my Master, you bidding shall be done," Xana replied obediently, as the holocom went dark. She waited several more minutes and finally saw Anakin's ship clear the atmosphere. She locked onto his coordinates with her stealth tracking device and used them to jump to hyperspace right behind them...

* * *

Once it was safe to move about, Anakin raised the cabin lights. The twins squirmed and fussed in their seats. Padme sat them on a blanket on the floor and put toys out for them. They settled down and went about playing. Anakin came in back and sat down next to Padme. She leaned in and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"So where are we headed?" she asked, as she felt him kiss her hair.

"I'm not sure yet. I told Artoo to take us further into the outer rim. When we're half low on fuel, we're going to see where we are and pick the best option," Anakin said. Padme kissed his lips softly and cuddled against him, content to be in his arms.

"I wish I could take us home," he said.

"But we are home. As long as we're with you, then any place is home," she assured him, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed.

"I know. It's just that this is no kind of life for you or the twins. Yesterday, you were kidnaped by a mad man and then thrown into the raging waters of a hurricane," Anakin said.

"But you jumped in and saved me, just like I knew you would," Padme replied.

"But..." he started, but she put her finger to his lips.

"But nothing, my love," she replied, as she smiled.

"We've been through so much and there's probably plenty more in store for us. But no matter what it is, we'll make it. Come what may, my Jedi hero, come what may," she said, as she caressed his cheek while looking deeply into his eyes.

"Come what may, for the darkness can never consume the light and our love will always prevail," he said, with a soft smile.

"I still hate that you and our babies are in danger because of me, though," he replied.

"Ani, you told me that you'd walk through the fires of Sith hell for me if you had to. Do you not think I would not do the same for you?" she asked, as she pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

"I know you would. I guess I'm just a little overprotective," he replied.

"We like you that way. We always feel so safe with you," Padme replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Artoo rolled into the cabin and whirled to Anakin.

"What's he saying?" Padme asked, as Anakin took the translator from his belt.

"He says there is a transmission coming over the comm," Anakin said, as he stood up.

"Watch the twins for us, Threepio," Padme said, as she followed her husband to the cockpit. Anakin sat down at the comm and looked at the blinking message.

"Do you know who it's from?" she asked. He smiled.

"This is grandfather's encryption code!" Anakin replied, as he accepted the transmission and Dooku's face appeared on the screen.

"Grandfather," Anakin greeted.

"You don't know how good it does my heart to see that you're both all right," Dooku said.

"Do you have good news?" Padme asked.

"Yes sweetheart, I do. Anakin is being pardoned," Dooku said, with a smile. Padme gasped and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"You found the evidence?" Anakin asked.

"Zia was able to track down the medical examiner that performed the autopsy. He originally discovered the symbol of the Sith burned into the back of Palo's neck. He said he was paid to omit this from the report, but of course, he couldn't tell her who paid him. Unfortunately, the holo of the symbol was not sufficient evidence for the Chancellor, so we kept digging," Dooku said.

"What did Zia find?" Padme asked.

"She broke into Tarkin's office in the middle of the night...and she found the real verdict. It seems that the jury originally found Anakin innocent. Tarkin admitted to being paid to switch the verdict and kill the jurors. Unfortunately, the Chancellor has still managed to keep his hands clean. Just as Tarkin was about to tell us what he knew about the Sith...he was killed right before our eyes. Master Yoda tried to sever the Force choke, but it was too late. However, once we showed the evidence to the Chancellor, he had no choice but to pardon you. Word of your pardon is spreading like wild fire," Dooku said, with a smile.

"That means we can come home, right?" Anakin asked. Dooku grinned.

"Yes Ani and we can't wait to see all of you," he replied. Padme hugged Anakin tightly.

"We're going home Ani! I told you everything would be okay," she said.

"Grandfather, what about Palpatine? He was surely involved in Tarkin's plot," Anakin said.

"I think so too and that's why Zia will be breaking into his office...tonight," Dooku said.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous though? Breaking into Tarkin's office is one thing, but Palpatine's is heavily guarded and she is pregnant," Anakin said.

"That is why Mace is going with her," he replied. Anakin nodded, feeling better about Mace being with her.

"We're getting close, Ani, I can feel it," Dooku said. Anakin knew he was referring to the Sith

"We're changing course now and we'll be home soon," Anakin said.

"May the Force be with you both," Dooku said, as his transmission blinked out.

"Artoo, bring us out of hyperspace and change our course. We're going back to Coruscant," Anakin said, with a smile. Padme smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go strap the twins in," Padme said, as she hurried back into the cabin. Artoo dropped them out of hyperspace and changed course. He and Anakin went through the procedure needed to jump to hyperspace again and engaged the hyper drive engines. The ship lurched and the hyper drive engines lost power.

"What happened Artoo?" he asked. Artoo whirled an 'I don't know,'.

"Run a diagnostic check and find the problem. I don't want to be sitting out in open space for too long. There's still a war going on," Anakin said.

"I felt the ship shudder. Is everything okay?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure yet, angel. The hyper drive engine wouldn't engage after we changed course," Anakin replied, as Artoo clicked and whirled, while Anakin read his response on the translator.

"Great," Anakin sighed in exasperation.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The alternator in the hyper drive engine is busted. Can you go down and fix it, Artoo?" Anakin asked. Artoo whirled.

"He says it's completely shot. We need a new one. Artoo, what's the closest planet where we can get one?" Anakin asked. Artoo whirled a response and Anakin scoffed.

"Please, anywhere but there," Anakin said. Artoo whirled and clicked regrettably.

"He says we can be on Tatooine in an hour with the thruster power. It is not an ideal choice, but we should be able to find the part there easily enough," Anakin said.

"We don't have much choice. We'll be fine if we stick together," Padme replied.

"Okay Artoo, set the course for Tatooine. But set us down on the outskirts of Mos Espa and avoid the port," Anakin said.

"Why should we avoid the port?" Padme asked.

"It is run by the Hutts and they are informed of anyone who lands there," Anakin replied. Padme nodded, as Artoo powered up the thrusters and headed for Tatooine. Unfortunately, thanks to Xana's clever stealth technology, Artoo did not detect her ship following them...

* * *

Zia answered the knock at the door of her quarters in the Temple. She smiled, seeing it was Mace Windu at the door.

"Hello Master Windu, please come in," she said.

"Hello Zia, but please call me Mace. I thought I would come by and go over tonight's plan with you," Mace said.

"Please come in," she said. He smiled and sat down on her sofa.

"So, from what I've been told, getting past the Red Guards isn't easy," Zia said.

"No, it isn't, but it is possible. The Red Guards are less susceptible to mind tricks, thus why they are chosen to guard the Chancellor. The set of daytime guards always leaves with the Chancellor and guard his residence in the evening. The set of night guards arrive immediately after the Chancellor leaves," Mace explained.

"Then how do we get past them?" she asked.

"With this," Mace said, as he held up a small, circular device.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It will release a sleeping mist and should put the guards out for hours. The Jedi in the building will make sure any Clone Troopers stay out of the Chancellor's wing, so no one should be alerted to our presence," Mace said.

"Anyway, I thought you might like to join me for dinner beforehand, perhaps," Mace said. Zia smiled.

"Master Windu, are you asking me on a date?" Zia asked coyly. He smiled softly.

"Would you accept if I did?" he asked.

"Most certainly. Let me go freshen up and we can be on our way. The baby and I are starved," she said, as she slipped into her bedroom.

* * *

Artoo set the ship down on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Padme had the twins in the hover stroller and put Luke's hat back on him.

"Sorry baby, but you're really going to need a hat in the hot sun," she said.

"Artoo, you and Threepio stay with the ship. We'll be back as soon as possible," Anakin said, as they set out to find the part they needed in a junk shop. Some time later, after passing several junk shops, Padme wondered what kept Anakin from passing them up.

"Ani, are you looking for a particular shop?" she asked. He smiled.

"Actually, yes. I guess I'm a bit curious to meet the being that owned my mother before my father freed her. I don't know why really," he replied. She smiled.

"You're curious to see what kind of person he is. I understand that," she replied. He smiled at her and pointed to the shop in front of them.

"If he's still in business, then this is where he would be according to the stories my father has told me," Anakin said. She nodded and pushed the hover stroller into the shop, following him inside. As they entered, a blue Toydarian flapped his wings and flew up to them. Anakin regarded him, guessing that this was the Toydarian that his father had described as the mean-tempered and greedy being that owned his mother at one time.

"Ah, customers...what can I do for you," he asked, as he regarded the people that had entered his shop.

"I need an alternator for a Syrian 2500 Mach Cruiser," Anakin said.

"Hyper drive failed?" Watto asked.

"Yes, do you have the part?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I do. A new alternator for a Syrian is going to cost you a pretty credit," Watto sneered.

"I can assure you that I'm good for it," Anakin replied.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked.

"Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"Skywalker?!" Watto exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe you knew my mother," Anakin replied.

"Yes, she belonged to me until that no good Jedi scum came in here and whisked her away," Watto growled.

"Careful Watto, that's my father you're talking about," Anakin replied.

"So, he freed her after all," Watto replied.

"Yes he did and they are very happy. Now, do you have the part so I can get my own family off this sand ball?" Anakin asked.

"You got the credits, I got the part," Watto replied. Anakin handed him his account card and Watto went to the desk to run it. Watto's droid boxed up the part for Anakin and handed it to him. Watto handed Anakin's card back to him.

"Thanks," Anakin replied, as he and Padme turned to leave.

"Skywalker!" Watto called. Anakin turned back to him.

"Your mother...she was a good worker. Glad she's...she's a happy," Watto admitted. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks Watto," Anakin replied, as he and his family left.

"He wasn't too bad, for a slave owner I guess," Padme said.

"No, she could have had a lot worse. For that, I'm grateful," Anakin replied.

"How long will it take to repair the ship?" Padme asked.

"Probably about an hour with Artoo's help. We'll be home by morning," Anakin told her with a smile, as they headed back to the ship.

* * *

Siri sat in the Cantina, sipping at her Corellian scotch. Her ship was being fueled and she was waiting for it to be ready again so she could be on her way. She'd been in the outer rim for the last few months and had just been recalled to Coruscant. Just a few minutes ago, she had begun sensing Anakin's presence. She couldn't imagine how he and Padme had wound up on this sand box, but she decided she was probably the last person they wanted to see. Suddenly, in addition to Anakin's presence, she sensed a dark presence closing in on him. She stood up from her seat, trying to get a read on the ominous presence. She threw a few credits down on the counter and sprinted out of the Cantina. Anakin, Padme, and their children were in grave danger... 


	52. Frightening Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: By popular demand, here's chapter 52 already! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 52: Frightening Truth

The Red Guards outside Chancellor Palpatine's office fell to the floor silently, thanks to Mace, as the sleeping mist took them out. Quickly and quietly, while covering their noses and mouths with their cloaks, they slipped into the Chancellor's office and turned on the light to a dim glow. They sat down at the desk and began the painstaking task of searching the contents of every file and datapad in it...

* * *

Anakin twisted the wrench hard, securing the bolt in place. Sparks flew, as Artoo welded it into place. Anakin took off his safety goggles and examined the part.

"It looks good, Artoo. I'll let you finish welding and then we'll try it," Anakin said, as he stood up. He felt his senses tingling again and had since they had started back from Mos Espa. He was sensing a familiar presence, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, the presence became filled with rage and anger, startling him at how well it had been hidden...even from him. He ran up the ramp, just as he heard Padme's frightened cry...

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

Padme was inside the ship with the twins, trying to put them down for a nap. Leia was already asleep in the crib and Padme tried to calm a very fussy Luke.

"Oh baby, what's wrong? Mommy fed and changed you," Padme said, as she looked in his mouth and felt his forehead.

"You don't seem sick," Padme said, as she rocked him back and forth.

"Mama...mama..." he whined.

"Mama is here, sweet boy," she cooed to him.

"Daddy," he cried.

"Oh, daddy is fixing the ship sweetheart. He's almost done and then we're going home! We'll get to see grandma and grandpa and your great grandparents. And of course, Uncle Ben and Aunt Sola too," Padme said. Luke's cried continued and Padme would soon know why he was inconsolable.

"You may want to put that family reunion on permanent hold..."

The female voice startled Padme and she whirled around, cradling a crying Luke against her chest.

"Who...are you?!" Padme demanded an answer from the hooded figure. The female dropped her hood and Padme gasped, as she stared at the angry visage of Serra Keto.

"Serra?" Padme asked in confusion. Serra was supposed to be dead and this Serra was not he warm, friendly person she had met before. It was then that Padme noticed her discolored, yellow eyes. She gasped and clutched Luke tighter to her chest, as his cries increased in volume.

"That brat is very attuned to the Force. He could be useful to my Master," Serra said, as she drew a long, silver cylinder from her cloak.

"Serra, what's happened to you?" Padme asked, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Serra is dead and you killed her. I am Darth Xana and I will have my revenge on all those who wronged me...starting with you!" Serra screamed.

"Serra...I don't understand! We thought you were dead! Anakin was devastated by the news. He always spoke of what a great friend you were!" Padme pleaded with her.

"Friend? A FRIEND?!" Xana screamed at her.

"He was mine! He was mine and you stole him from me! I'm supposed to be the one he loves! It is time you pay for destroying my life!" Xana screamed, as she ignited her crimson blade. Padme turned away, shielding Luke with her body. But the blow never came, as her husband's sapphire blade blocked the Sith's. Anakin looked at the woman he once called a best friend in disbelief.

"Serra...you're alive? What's happened to you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am alive, but you wouldn't know that since you never bothered looking for me! You were too busy playing house with your precious _angel_, while Grievous was torturing me!" Serra screamed.

"Serra, I'm sorry! I didn't know! We thought you died in that bunker explosion! We found evidence!" Anakin cried.

"And if it had been your precious Senator, would that 'evidence' have stopped you from looking for her?" Xana screamed. His silence was her answer.

"I have loved you all my life, but you never loved me back! And when you married her...you squelched every dream and hope I had for us!" Xana screamed.

"Serra, I'm sorry, but turning to the Sith is not the answer!" Anakin yelled. Xana snarled and poured Force lightning into him. Padme screamed, as her husband writhed in terrible agony.

"No...please stop!" Padme pleaded. The attack ceased and Xana approached her. Padme yelped, as Serra grabbed her by the hair from behind.

"You might want to get rid of the brat. He shouldn't have to see his mother die," Xana taunted. Tears slipped down Padme's cheeks, as Luke sobbed in her arms.

"Threepio!" Padme called fiercely.

"Yes, Miss Padme?" he asked.

"Take Luke and lock yourselves in the nursery with Leia," Padme said, as she handed her son to Threepio. The droid did what she said without question. Padme whimpered, as Xana raised her blade to her throat and turned her back toward Anakin, who was still trying to regain his bearings from the Force lightning.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to your husband before I kill you?" Xana taunted.

"No...Serra please! Don't hurt her...please!" Anakin begged in a pained voice.

"I love you Ani," Padme cried freely. Anakin struggled to pull himself up, still begging Xana to spare her.

"Please Serra...I'll do anything! Please don't hurt her!" Anakin said, with a pained cry, as tears streamed down his own cheeks. Xana thought for a moment, realizing how useful Padme could be if she remained alive.

"You'd really do anything for her, wouldn't you?" Xana asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

"All right then. If you'd like her pretty little head to stay attached to her shoulders, then you'll tell your droid to set a course for...Mustafar," Serra said.

"Mustafar?" Anakin asked.

"My Master cannot have you interfering with his plans. If you want her and the brats to stay alive, then you'll do everything I say," Xana growled.

"What plans?" Anakin asked, as he watched Xana bind Padme's hands behind her back. Xana smirked and shoved Padme into a chair.

"The destruction of the Jedi, of course," she replied, as she concealed his light saber in her cloak.

"Don't be so naive, Anakin. My Master has had the means to destroy the Jedi for quite some time now. They've never been in control," she said, as she caressed his cheek. He shrugged away from her touch.

"There was a time when you used to love when I touched you," Serra said.

"Keep your hands of him!" Padme growled at her.

"I suggest you shut up and think about how lucky you are to still be alive," Xana spat at her, as she turned back to Anakin. She took hold os his wrists and bound his hands in front of him.

"Let's go to the cockpit and see what's taking your droid so long to take off," She said, as she nudged him forward.

"Don't worry, Senator, I'll take good care of him," she taunted. Padme struggled with her bonds, as Serra forced him to the cockpit. Once they were gone, Padme was shocked to see Siri creep up the ramp. She ran quietly over to Padme and cut the ropes on her wrists.

"Siri, what are you doing here?" Padme asked, though grateful for her assistance.

"I was just passing through and I sensed danger," Siri said.

"Serra has turned to the dark side," Padme said.

"Serra is the new Sith apprentice?" Siri asked in disbelief. Padme nodded.

"She said she was taking us to Mustafar so Anakin could not interfere with her Master's plans to destroy the Jedi Order," Padme whispered.

"The Sith Lord must fear his power more than we thought. He must get to Coruscant before it's too late," Siri whispered.

"What about Serra?" Padme asked.

"Leave her to me," Siri replied, as they crept toward the cockpit.

* * *

Serra smirked at her captive, as she tied his hands above his head to a bar so he couldn't get away. Anakin felt disgust, as she ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled against the course ropes.

"Sorry my love, but I can't have you getting away from me again. You had better just get used to your new life since you're mine now," Xana said.

"Serra, the dark side is not the answer. You're a good person, don't do this!" Come back to the light!" Anakin pleaded.

"The light left me alone and unhappy. Through the darkness, I shall claim you," she said, as she pressed her body against his.

"Ooohh...I almost forgot how good you feel," she said, as she finally forced her lips onto his. Anakin shrugged her off in disgust.

"I had almost forgotten how good you taste too," Xana said, as she kissed him again. She yelped in pain, however, when he bit her.

"I love my wife, so keep your hands and lips off me!" he yelled, as he lifted his feet up and kicked her in the chest. She went sailing into the co-pilot's seat and rolled over Artoo, landing hard on the floor. He paid for it, however, when her Force lightning struck him full force.

"Resist me again and I'll take my anger out on her!" Xana screamed, as she tortured him. Suddenly, Anakin felt the lightning cease and he opened his eyes to find a blonde woman in front of him, absorbing the attack with her emerald blade.

"Siri?" he asked, as Padme came beside him and started pulling at his ropes

"This is none of your concern, Tachi, so get lost. You always were good at that," Xana said.

"Rejection is painful, Serra. Believe me, I know. But turning to the dark side will only blacken your soul. Come back to the light before it is too late," Siri said.

"It is too late, you fool! Anakin is mine now and I'll kill you to get to him if I have to! I'll kill anyone that stands in my way!" Xana screamed, as she ignited her blade and fell into a defensive stance.

"Listen to me, very carefully Anakin. Once I get this Sith witch off the ship, you must take off," Siri said.

"I'm not going anywhere, fool," Xana growled.

"Siri, we can't just leave you!" Anakin said.

"You have to!" Siri roared, as Xana's blade met her own.

"You are the only hope the Jedi have for survival against whatever the Sith have planned! The survival of the Republic and the Jedi depends on you...Chosen One," she said, as she grabbed an overhead bar and kicked her legs into Xana as hard as she could. Xana screamed, as she went through the cockpit window and rolled down the nose of the ship, landing hard on the hot sand.

"Go now Anakin!" she said, as she crawled through the busted window.

"Come with us, Siri!" Anakin called.

"That is not where my destiny lies," she said, as she stood on the nose of the ship.

"You were always the little brother I never had, Ani. You take care of him and those babies, Padme," Siri said.

"I will," Padme squeaked, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Siri, don't go!" Anakin pleaded.

"Go now Anakin! You're the galaxy's only hope! Do not let the Sith rise to power or billions will perish!" she said. The tears flowed down his cheeks, as he mourned her coming demise.

"Tell Obi-Wan...that I've always loved him," she said, as she jumped down onto the hot sand and engaged a bleeding, but no less weakened Darth Xana.

"Goodbye Siri," Anakin choked back a sob. Padme sniffed.

"I'll go strap the twins in," she sobbed, as she hurried into the back to care for their precious children.

"Seal the window and take off now, Artoo. We have to get back to Coruscant," Anakin sniffed. A black, air tight seal slid over the broken window and the ship lifted off, leaving Tatooine behind.

"You'll pay for interfering!" Xana screamed, as they watched the ship disappear out of sight.

"No, it is you and your Master that will pay when Anakin destroys you!" Siri replied. Xana let out a murderous howl, as she tripped Siri with a sweep kick. The female Jedi fell on her back and cried out, as Xana skewered her through the heart.

"Say goodnight, Jedi scum!" Xana screamed, as she extracted the blade viciously. But Siri died peacefully, knowing that the Sith would never prevail. She embraced the light of the Force and gladly became one with it. Xana left the body and ran toward her ship. Her Master would punish her severally for letting Skywalker get away. She had to catch up to him and keep him from discovering her Master until the final destruction of the Jedi was in motion and it was too late to stop him...

* * *

They'd been safely tucked away in hyperspace for the last two hours. The twins had finally calmed down and fell asleep in their arms, as they cried together on the sofa. Carefully, they laid the twins down in the play pin Threepio had set up and fell into each other's arms.

"Why did she do that Padme?" he asked.

"She did it to save us, Ani. She did it to save the Jedi. Everyone will know about her selfless sacrifice and she will be honored," Padme replied, as she hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe Serra turned...because of me," he said.

"This is not your fault, Ani. She made the choices she did all by herself," Padme assured him, as she kissed his forehead.

"What do you think she meant when she said her Master has had the means to destroy the Jedi at any time?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think it would take an awfully large group of people to take down thousands of Jedi though. In fact, it doesn't really seem possible. I'm sure she was just saying those things to scare us," Padme said. Something she said struck Anakin.

"What did you say, angel?" he asked.

"That it doesn't seem possible to take down so many Jedi at once. Not even a droid army could accomplish that successfully," she replied. Absolute terror struck Anakin's heart like a bolt of lightning.

"A droid army could not, perhaps...but a Clone army could. The ratio of Clones to Jedi is three to one," Anakin said.

"But the Jedi command the Clone army. The only other person that has any power over them is..." Padme paused, as she suddenly felt the same terror fill her own heart.

"Chancellor Palpatine," she said. Anakin felt the Force surge through his veins, as if to confirm to him the frightening truth.

"Oh Force Padme...it's him. It's been him all along," Anakin said.

"Chancellor Palpatine," she began.

"Is Darth Sidious," Anakin finished.

"He's going to turn the Clone army against the Jedi!" Padme cried.

"We have to try to raise grandfather on the comm!" he said, as they ran to the cockpit.

"But Ani, we still have no proof. The Senate will not believe it without evidence of such a claim," Padme replied.

"Then we have to hope that Zia and Master Windu find the proof in Palpatine's office..." Anakin said, as he opened a comm channel and hailed the Jedi Temple...

* * *

They had been looking through the contents of Palpatine's desk for hours and so far, there was nothing incriminating. Zia sighed in frustration and walked over to the book shelf. It was stacked with literature of all kinds, but particularly books of law and government.

"I wonder if these books taught him how to be corrupt," Zia joked. Mace looked up form the datapad he was scrolling through with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure most of his corruptness was self taught," Mace quipped.

"Oh, look at this classic example. Understanding the Justice System," she read out loud.

"Ha, more like Manipulating the Justice System," Zia scoffed, as she tipped the book out of its slot and then put it back. Mace was startled when the desk began to move and then stopped when she put the book back .

"Zia, pull that book out again!" Mace said. She did so, and they both watched in disbelief, as a secret floor panel opened for them.

"You are good," Mace said.

"I assure you that one was pure luck," she replied. Mace started down the steps and took Zia's hand to lead her down the precarious walkway and into the secret room that Mace knew held the answers they were looking for...


	53. Sith Lord Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 53! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 53: Sith Lord Revealed

"Come on...come on...pickup!" Anakin cried, as he and Padme kept sending hails to his grandfather's penthouse. It was the middle of the night on Coruscant and no one answered at the Temple. He figured that had a lot to do with what Mace and Zia were currently doing in Palpatine's office. Finally, a very groggy Obi-Wan answered.

"What in blazes, it's three a.m.!" Obi-Wan cried, until he saw it was Anakin.

"Anakin..." he said, softening his tone.

"Ben, you have to wake dad and grandfather now! It's a matter of life and death," Anakin exclaimed.

"No need son, we're already up," Qui-Gon said, as he and Dooku entered the living area and joined Ben at the comm station.

"We've been worried. We expected you and Padme hours ago," Qui-Gon said.

"I know. The alternator in the hyper drive failed and we had to land on Tatooine. We fixed the ship easily enough...but Sidious' new apprentice caught up to us," Anakin said.

A new apprentice?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"It's Serra Keto," Padme said. All three looked surprised.

"Serra, but how?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Padme and I guessed the Grievous must have captured her and planted evidence to make us think she was dead. Grievous probably tortured her then and I think Sidious must have used the feelings...she still has for me to turn her," Anakin said sadly.

"Her turn is not your fault, Ani," Dooku assured him.

"I know. I just wish...I could have helped her," he replied.

"Anyway, Serra or Darth Xana captured us and was going to take us to Mustafar. She said her Master had ordered her to keep me from coming back to Coruscant," he said.

"Then he's getting ready to do something drastic," Dooku replied.

"And Anakin and I think we know what it is," Padme replied.

"Before we could take off, Siri showed up. She got Xana off the ship so we could get away," Anakin paused, as he looked at Obi-Wan.

"I tried to get her to come with us, Ben, but she wouldn't," Anakin said regrettably.

"I felt her die in my sleep. I thought it was a dream," Obi-Wan replied softly.

"She died to save us. She said that it was imperative that I return to Coruscant. She called me the Chosen One," Anakin said. Dooku sighed.

"We never told her about that, but Siri found history fascinating and she studied the archives as often as she could. She could have stumbled upon the prophecy and made her own deductions about you," Qui-Gon said.

"Well, Padme and I have made some our own deductions," Anakin said.

"What do you mean?" Dooku asked.

"Serra said something that bothered me. She said that her Master has had the means to take out the Jedi for some time now," Anakin said, pausing to let the implications sink in.

"We think she meant the Clone army. She implied that the Jedi have never really been in control," Padme said.

"But that's absurd. The only other person that has any kind of control over the Clones is Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Padme looked at them, as that implication sank in.

"Sweet Force..." Qui-Gon exclaimed.

"The Force is telling me that Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious are one in the same," Anakin stated.

"Force...it has been him all along," Obi-Wan said in disbelief.

"We merely thought he was another puppet for the Sith to manipulate...but it is clear now that he is the puppet Master," Dooku said.

"I agree, but the Senate will laugh at us without proof," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then we have to hope Mace and Zia find that proof in Palpatine's office," Qui-Gon replied.

"But if Palpatine is the Sith Lord, won't he somehow know of their presence?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's right. We need to get them out of there," Dooku said.

"Grandfather, I think he plans to turn the Clones on us. We need to warn the Jedi in the field and evacuate the Temple into the underground shelters," Anakin said.

"He's right," Qui-Gon said.

"Obi-Wan, you go to the Temple and tell Master Yoda what is going on. Send a message out to all Jedi in the field and then start getting the younglings and padawans into the Temple shelter. Barricade the Temple entrances and sound a red alert. All Knights and Masters must be prepared for battle. Your father and I will go to the Senate building and get any Jedi there out, including Mace and Zia," Dooku said. Obi-Wan nodded and went to dress quickly.

"How far out are you, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Three hours. Two and a half at best," Anakin replied.

"Land at the Temple and I'll have Obi-Wan waiting to take Padme and the twins to the shelter. By then, I'm sure Palpatine's secret will be out. We'll try to keep him in the Senate building," Dooku said.

"Be careful...all of you," Anakin said.

"And you too, my son," Qui-Gon replied, as the transmission went dark.

"Oh Ani...I'm so scared," Padme cried, as she threw her arms around him.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the twins," he assured her, as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I know. It is not myself or the twins that I am scared for. It's you..." she cried.

"I'll be fine, my angel. I have to do this. I have to destroy him before he can destroy the galaxy," Anakin said.

"I know...I knew this day would come. I...I just don't know what I would do if I lost you," she choked back a sob.

"You won't lose me, Padme. You're my strength and with your love, I can conquer anything. No one can keep us apart...I think we've more than proved that by now," he said, as pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"I'll never let you go," she cried, desperately, as she kissed him hard and passionately.

"You'll never have to," he promised, as her lips assaulted his again.

"I need you," she whispered. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the cabin. The twins were still sound asleep under Threepio's watch and he carried her to the bedroom, where take comfort in each other for the remainder of their journey...

* * *

"How could you let him get away!" Sidious roared.

"I am sorry, my Master. Tachi interfered, but I took care of her," Xana said, as she bowed before him from her comm station.

"I do not care about Tachi! Things would go much more smoothly without Skywalker here!" Sidious yelled.

"I will confront him as soon as I land, my Master," she replied.

"No, you will not. Your feelings for him cloud your judgement. I will take care of Skywalker and I will destroy him!" Sidious growled.

"But Master, I think he could be much more useful to us alive," Xana said.

"Are you questioning me, my young apprentice?!" Sidious hissed.

"No Master, of course not," she replied.

"Good. Upon your arrival, the 501st legion will be waiting for you. At that time, I will execute Order 66. Take the Troops and storm the Jedi Temple. Kill everyone and show no mercy," Sidious ordered.

"It shall be done, my Master," Xana responded, as the transmission went dark.

"Anakin..." she whispered, as a tear slipped down her cheek. She remembered all the good times they'd had together before...before HER! The blackness in her soul squelched the light again, as anger and hate took over.

"If I can't have you...then neither will she..."

* * *

Zia and Mace looked around the secret control room in amazement.

"What..is this place?" Zia wondered. Mace went to the control panel and slipped in a disk to begin copying the contents of the database.

"This place...is the answer we've been looking for," Mace said gravely.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Mace pressed a button and a recording appeared. It was a young woman that he immediately recognized as Serra Keto...and the Sith Lord himself.

"Sith hell..." Zia swore, as they took in the visible features of the Sith Lord from under his cowl.

"Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious," Mace stated in disbelief. Suddenly, a red light on the console began blinking and a message appeared on the screen, reading "initiating self destruct sequence."

"He knows we're here," Mace exclaimed, as he ejected his disk, hoping he got enough evidence.

"Let's go!" Mace called. Zia ran up the steps, but the opening was sealed off before they could get out.

"What are we going to do?" Zia asked frantically. Mace contemplated their chances of survival and knew they were slim unless he was able to somewhat shield them with the Force. He threw his cloak around her and pulled her tightly against his chest. He held her tightly and they covered their faces...as the console exploded.

* * *

Sidious cackled, as he read the display on his console in his home office. The display read that the self destruct sequence was complete.

"Sorry Master Windu...but I couldn't have you revealing my secret prematurely," Sidious smirked evilly. Thanks to the explosion, his office would be in shambles. He would use this to tell the Senate that the Jedi attempted to assassinate him...and then there destruction would begin. He opened a comm channel with his chairman, Mas Amedda.

"Call an emergency session of the Senate immediately and assemble in an hour. It is a matter of grave importance...

* * *

Mace coughed, as he slowly came around. Their surroundings were a mess and there was debris everywhere. He cradled Zia against him, as she whimpered and came around.

"Mace?" she asked weakly. He smiled down at her.

"Hey there," he said softly.

"You saved us. We...we shouldn't even be alive," she rasped.

"Well, with the Force as your ally, anything is possible," he smiled. She returned his smile and then suddenly yelped in pain, holding her abdomen.

"Zia...are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh Gods...my water broke..." she cried, as she began to panic.

"Stay calm, everything will be all right," he said, as he found a clear spot on the floor and laid her down. She cried out, as a contraction swept through her.

"It's too early! I can't have the baby here!" Zia cried.

"Well, the baby seems to think it's time. Don't worry, I'll be right here with you," Mace told her. Zia cried out, as another contraction hit her and Mace positioned her to give birth.

"Just breathe Zia. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

"Oh Mace...it hurts," Zia whimpered.

"I know, but it will be over soon, I promise," Mace replied, as he checked and saw she was fully dilated.

"Okay Zia, on your next contraction I need you to push. The baby's head is crowning, so it will be a big push," he told her and she nodded. Zia cried out, as the next contraction hit. Mace held her hand, as she pushed with all her strength. She gasped for air, as the first push was over, but there was no rest, as another contraction hit and she pushed again.

"Push Zia. It's almost over," Mace promised. Zia cried out in pain, as she pushed as hard as she could. A baby's cry pierced the air, as Mace cradled the tiny infant. He smiled in wonder, as happy tears pricked Zia's eyes.

"It's a little girl," he said, as he wrapped the baby in his cloak and placed her in her mother's arms. Tears streamed down Zia's cheeks, as she cradled her tiny daughter.

"Hello my little one...my little Mara," Zia cooed.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Mace said.

"You saved us both," Zia said, as she looked up at him.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to let anything happen to you or the baby," he replied.

"How are we going to get out of here? This place is almost completely caved in," she said.

"I'm sure Yan and Qui-Gon will come looking for us," he assured her. Zia stared up at him and he became lost in her green eyes. Slowly, the distance closed between them and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss...

* * *

Yan and Qui-Gon stalked up to the Chancellor's wing with Whie, Scout, and three other senior padawan's following them. The Red Guards standing outside his office crossed their staves in front of the Jedi to stop them.

"I'm sorry Masters, but we cannot allow you to pass. This is a crime scene," one guard said.

"We must be allowed in!" Dooku yelled.

"We're sorry Master Dooku," another replied.

"So am I," Yan replied, as he and Qui-Gon ignited their blades. The padawans followed suite and the Red Guards were cut down. The Jedi barged into the destroyed office.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon wondered.

"An explosion. Palpatine knew they were here," Dooku said.

"Mace! Zia!" they called.

"Down here!" they heard Mace call.

"They're alive," Qui-Gon said, as they began moving debris away from the opening in the floor that had been caved in.

"Are either of you injured?" Qui-Gon called.

"No, I don't think so. But Zia went into labor and I had to deliver the baby. They're both fine, but we need to get them to Bant! I'm going to hand the baby up to you first!" Mace called. Mace lifted the baby up and Yan carefully placed her Scout's arms.

"Listen carefully, Whie," Yan said.

"Yes Master," he answered.

"I need you and the other padawans to take Miss Jade back to the Temple and to the shelter where Bant is. Then, stay there," Dooku said.

"Yes Master," he answered, as Qui-Gon and Dooku lifted Zia out of the opening and placed her in Whie's arms.

"Don't worry Miss Jade, we'll get you to Bant," he said, as he and the other padawans hurried for the nearest landing pad. Qui-Gon helped Mace climb out of the secret room and helped him stand.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord," Mace said.

"We know. Anakin and Padme figured it out too," Dooku replied.

"Well, whatever is on this disk should be enough to prove it to the Senate," Mace replied, as he held up the disk. Suddenly, Adi Gallia ran in frantically.

"Adi, what is it?" Dooku asked.

"The Chancellor has called an emergency session tonight. He is claiming the Jedi tried to assassinate him!" she cried.

"Come on, the Senate needs to know the truth about our esteemed Chancellor," Mace said. The four Jedi left the office and headed to the rotunda where the Senate was meeting. They arrived at the observing balcony where Master Yoda was waiting and listening, as the Chancellor began his speech.

"My fellow colleagues, it is with a heavy heart that I come before you tonight. Earlier this evening, Jedi Master Mace Windu attempted to assassinate me in my office with an explosion device. Thankfully, my guards got me out before the blast, but Windu and his accomplice did not. I'm sad to inform you that we can no longer trust the Jedi in any capacity and their involvement in the Republic...must be removed. Only this will ensure our continue safety. So, it is with a heavy heart that I must place us under Martial law until this crisis has abated. I am sad to do this, but I also must declare the Jedi...enemies of the Republic!" Palpatine announced. There was an uproar in the Senate, but somehow Dooku's voice carried over it.

"The Chancellor is lying to you! There was no assassination attempt on the Chancellor! The attempt was on the life of Master Windu by the Chancellor! But it failed...as you see Master Windu is very much alive!" Dooku called.

"Your claims are absurd, Master Jedi!" Palpatine yelled.

"Delegates, your Chancellor is not what he appears to be!" Dooku said, as he motioned to Adi from the other side. She had the disk and slipped it into the holo projector. There were gasps and cries of outrage, as the hooded Darth Sidious appeared on the screen with his female apprentice bowing before him. The likeness between Sidious and the Chancellor was unmistakable, even if they couldn't see Sidious' eyes.

_"Is he dead, my young apprentice?" Sidious asked. _

_"Yes, my Master. General Grievous perished on Mustafar and the Separatists have been given safe passage to Korriban," she replied. _

_"Excellent...you have done well. You may begin your search for Skywalker. See that he does not interfere with my plans to take over the Republic and dissolve the Senate. The Jedi will not stand in my way much longer..." Sidious cackled._ Adi paused the transmission, as the constituents were up in arms.

"Your reign of terror has come to an end!" Qui-Gon called.

"Fool us anymore, your deception will not!" Yoda called.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest!" Dooku called. Palpatine seethed angrily and his eyes bled yellow, causing people to cry out in terror. Yoda, Mace, Qui-Gon and Dooku drew their sabers. Palpatine produced his saber from the sleeve of his cloak. Two emerald, a sapphire, and an amethyst blades extended from Yoda, Qui-Gon, Dooku, and Mace's sabers respectively. A crimson blade extended from Palpatine, as expected.

"There's too many innocent people in here," Qui-Gon said.

"Then draw him out of here, we must," Yoda said. Palpatine leapt into a pod and slew the unfortunate Senator in it.

"Adi and I will try to start evacuating people," Qui-Gon said, as he ran around to the rotunda entrance. Mace, Yoda, and Dooku leapt into three empty pods. They maneuvered toward the Sith Lord's and their sabers clashed with his. Sidious cackled and struck them all with Force lightning. Dooku was thrown back and Mace was hurled over the edge of his pod. He managed to use the Force to flip himself into another pod. Thousands of Senators watched from the ground floor and the balconies. Holonet reporters captured it all with their holo recorders. Palpatine snarled, as Yoda caught his lightning in his palms and battled against the powerful attack. They struggled endlessly, neither one willing to give up...

* * *

Anakin and Padme hurried down the ramp, as it landed at the Temple. Kit Fisto was there to greet them, along with Obi-Wan.

"There's a speeder waiting for you. I'll take them to the shelter," Kit said.

"Thanks Master Fisto," he said, as he put Luke in her arms, as she already held Leia. He kissed both the twins on the head and then caressed Padme's cheek.

"Come back to me..." she choked back a sob.

"Always...always and forever, angel," he said, as he crushed his lips against hers in a searing, passionate kiss. He plundered her mouth, kissing her hard and deeply, memorizing her taste, scent, and feel of her. The kiss ended, much to their chagrin and Anakin sprinted toward the speeder. Obi-Wan followed and hopped into the passenger seat, as Anakin sped off toward the Senate.

"Senator Skywalker, I must get you and the children into the shelter," Kit said. She nodded and followed him into the Temple...


	54. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 54! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 54: The Final Battle

Palpatine cackled evilly, even as the massive amount of Force lightning he was pouring into Yoda scarred and disfigured his face.

"This is the end for you...my little green friend..." Palpatine cackled, as Yoda tumbled over the edge.

"Master Yoda!" Dooku cried, as the small Master hit several pods on the way down to the ground floor. Mace leapt at Sidious, but screamed in agony, as Force lightning threw him back into his pod. Dooku leapt into Palpatine's pod and exchanged furious strikes with him.

"I've been waiting a long time to kill you...Count," Palpatine sneered.

"You're the only one that will die today, Sith," Dooku retorted. Palpatine cackled and spun around, whirling his saber and aiming to swipe Dooku's neck. Dooku dodged the lethal blow, but his right arm was sacrificed, as Palpatine swiped his saber through his forearm. Dooku fell to the floor of the pod, clutching his arm. Palpatine cackled and drew his saber up, preparing to bring it down on the wounded Jedi Master. As Sidious brought the blade down, Anakin leapt in front of his grandfather and blocked the blow with his own sapphire blade.

"Anakin..." Dooku sighed in relief.

"Sorry I'm late," Anakin said, as he grit his teeth, pushing up on Sidious' blade.

"You always did like to make a grand entrance," Dooku quipped.

"So...the prodical son has returned..." Sidious sneered.

"Your going to pay for all the people you've hurt and killed. It ends today..." Anakin replied.

"Foolish whelp! You will not defeat me! I will crush you...and then the rest of your pitiful Jed comrades will follow!" Sidious cackled.

"Young fool...you have no idea about the true power I possess! The power of the dark side!" Palpatine ranted.

"Mas Amedda, execute Order 66. My army will now destroy the Jedi!" Palpatine screamed. Anakin shoved his foot into Palpatine's gut and leapt up to Amedda's podium, shoving his saber through the chairman's heart. Sidious roared in anger, as he launched Force lightning at Anakin. The young Jedi cried out in pain, as he was thrown off the podium and descended to the ground floor. Anakin used the Force to stop himself just inches from the ground and set himself down gently on his feet. Sidious stared down angrily at his young prey, before raising the comlink to his lips.

"Xana...storm the Temple now..." he ordered, before he leapt down to the ground floor. He landed and his crimson saber blazed to life. Anakin ignited his own, just as the Sith Lord launched at him with a maniacal howl...

* * *

As Padme entered the underground shelter, she gasped, as she looked at the holoscreen that the padawans and younglings were watching.

"Thank the stars. Are you and the children all right?" Zia asked.

"We're fine Zia and it looks like you're doing well," she said, as she sat down and pulled the twins into her lap.

"Oh Zia, she's beautiful. What's her name?" Padme asked.

"I named her Mara and neither of us would be here right now if it wasn't for Mace. He save me from the explosion and delivered her," Zia said.

"I'm so glad you're both okay," Padme replied.

"Baby..." Luke pointed at Mara.

"That's right sweetie," Padme told him. Luke seemed fascinated by the sleeping baby, but Leia was more interested in being the center of attention. She squirmed out of her mother's arms and toddled over to where some of the other younglings and padawans were sitting. Leia looked at the screen and grinned.

"Daddy!" she called. Padme rushed over to her and picked her up.

"That's probably not something you should be watching, baby," Padme said, though she was hardly able to take her eyes off her husband, as he fought the Sith Lord. Suddenly, a frantic Aayla ran in.

"Kit...we have big trouble!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is a legion of Clone Troopers approaching the Temple...and Serra Keto is leading them," Aayla said.

"Serra?" he asked in disbelief.

"She has turned. Anakin and I encountered her on Tatooine. Siri died by her hand so we could get away," Padme explained.

"She's going to try and storm the Temple. We are vastly outnumbered. Our best chance is to barricade the Temple entrances as best as possible," Kit said.

"But that won't keep them out for long," Aayla replied.

"Then all Knights, Masters, and senior padawans must be prepared to fight and keep them away from the shelter entrance," Kit said.

"Whie, you and Scout stay here and protect Lady Skywalker, Lady Jade, and the younglings," Kit said, as he and Aayla left to join the other Jedi, who were standing ready to defend the Temple. Padme turned back to the holoscreen, her eyes locking on her husband again.

"Come back to me, my love," she whispered.

* * *

Beads of sweat cascaded down Anakin's face, as he blocked another of Sidious' vicious strikes. Anakin's muscles burned under the pressure of the crimson saber crackling mere inches from his face.

"Your efforts are for naught, young Skywalker. You will not win..." Palpatine goaded.

"It was you...all along! You started the war...you tried to have my wife murdered...and you manipulated the justice system, hoping to have me killed as well! That tells me that you're not completely sure you have the power to destroy me," Anakin taunted back. Sidious barred his teeth and kicked Anakin's legs out from under him. The young Jedi landed on his back and screamed in agony, as Palpatine's Force lightning seared through his entire body. And, as much as the other five Jedi present wanted to help him, they were fighting for their own lives against dozens of Clone Troopers that had been ordered to turn on them by Palpatine directly. Anakin writhed in pain, as the Sith monster tortured him viciously.

"Young fool...all that power and you waste it on _love_," he spat the word in disgust.

"She will soon join you in death, for my apprentice is very eager to sever her pretty head from her body. I'm sure Xana will see that she suffers," Palpatine goaded.

"Padme..." Anakin rasped. Palpatine sneered.

"Pitiful whelp...you cannot save her. You cannot even save yourself," Palpatine snarled.

"Padme..." Anakin panted through the pain.

_"Ani...Ani, I'm okay. I love you...I'm so deeply in love with you. You have to come back to me, for I cannot live without you..." _Padme told him through their bond.

"Padme..." Anakin uttered, as his sapphire eyes darkened into a cobalt blue and brightened at the same time. The pure power of the Force illuminated them and they seared in Palpatine's own yellow eyes. The lightning still poured into him, but his agonized cries had ceased. The lightning had completely shredded his tunic, leaving his torso almost bare.. He stood up with his saber in hand, even as Palpatine still poured lightning into him. But it just seemed like his body was now absorbing it, for it was causing him no harm any longer. Everyone had stopped fighting to stare at Anakin, who now had a glowing aura around him. The ground beneath them began to shake and the duraplaster around them began to crack under the pressure. A shockwave of power erupted from Anakin, shattering every window around them and knocking Sidious on his back, ceasing his lightning attack. Sidious snarled and launched at him, crimson saber blazing to life once again.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, as he tossed his own saber to him. Anakin caught it and two sapphire sabers blazed forth. Responding to his power, the sabers suddenly blazed white with the blinding power of the light of the Force. Palpatine's saber crashed against Anakin's and exploded into pieces upon contact with the frightening blades that were lit with white flames.

"This...cannot be possible!" Sidious screamed in rage, as he felt his dark powers being devoured by Skywalker's light.

"I have been chosen by the Force to ensure that your maniacal rule cannot continue," Anakin said calmly. Palpatine screamed in rage, as Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. It was in vain, however, as it did not affect Anakin at all.

"Your reign of terror is over...Sidious,"Anakin said, as he scissored his sabers through Palpatine's neck and torso. Sidious howled a blood curdling scream, as the white flames consumed his body. His scream ceased, as he was reduced to nothing but ashes. The room was deathly silent, as they took in what had just happened. After several minutes of silence, the people erupted in victorious cheers. The Holonet reporters swarmed around Anakin, but he ignored them and pushed passed them. Adi Gallia rushed in, panicking.

"The Temple is under attack!" she cried.

"Padme..." Anakin said, as he, Obi-Wan, and the other Jedi rushed into the waiting transport. It took off for the Temple immediately at maximum speed, only taking a few moments to arrive. On the Temple steps, Knights and Masters battled Clone Troopers. The Temple doors had been forced open and Xana was no where in sight.

"She's gone after those in the shelter!" Anakin cried, as he leapt out of the transport.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Look!" Mace exclaimed. The same Force shockwaves that they'd seen in the Senate Rotunda were reverberating from Anakin again. The Clones dropped around him like flies, allowing the outnumbered Jedi to slay them, before the Clones could do the same to them. The Jedi watched in awe, as Anakin ran into the Temple to save his family from the Sith that was bent on killing them...

* * *

Tears of pride and happiness welled in her eyes, as she watched her husband vanquish the evil Sith Lord.

"It's over babies. Daddy saved the galaxy," she said, as she stood over the crib where they were napping. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, as the hatch to the shelter was blown off by a thermal detonator. The younglings began to cry out and whimper in fear, as Whie and Scout's sabers blazed to life. Through the smoke, Whie saw a crimson blade coming at him. He sidestepped it, but not before Xana impaled his right shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Whie!" Scout cried, as she knelt beside him.

"I'm fine...it's just a shoulder wound. Protect them," Whie told her, his voice laced with pain. Xana raised her saber to bring it down upon them.

"Whie!" Scout cried, as she turned away from Xana.

"Don't be afraid, Scout," he whispered to her, as he caressed her face.

"Serra, no!" Padme cried, as she watched the two young lovers, which reminded her of herself and Anakin.

"I'm what you came for. Leave them and the children alone and take me," Padme said.

"Padme, no!" Zia cried. Whie struggled to his feet with Scout's help, clutching his shoulder.

"Lady Skywalker, I can't let you surrender yourself to this traitor!" Whie spat at Xana. She snarled and yanked Padme forward by the arm.

"Everything will be fine. Watch my babies for me," Padme said, as Xana tugged her along roughly and soon, they exited the shelter into the ground level fo the Temple.

"Where are you taking me?" Padme asked.

"Shut up!" Xana snapped. Xana stopped suddenly, as Anakin approached them.

"Let her go, Xana," Anakin demanded calmly. Xana snarled and put her saber to Padme's throat, causing Anakin to stop moving toward them.

"She destroyed my future with you! She destroyed my life and now she must pay for it!" Serra cried.

"Serra, you're not evil...not really. You don't want to do this," he pleaded.

"Do not assume you know me! Serra is dead and I will snap her neck if you come any closer!" Xana screamed.

"Serra is not dead...and Xana is dying. I feel the good in you...the conflict. Fight and come back to us, Serra," Anakin pleaded.

"I have nothing without you!" she cried.

"That's not true, Serra! We all love you. I love you...as a friend. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth!" Anakin pleaded.

"Why? Why couldn't you love me the way you love her!" Serra screamed, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Serra, I wish I could answer that. But my children are innocent in this and they need their mother. Please...don't take her away from them. If you really love me, then you'll let her go. You're free, Serra. Sidious and Grievous are dead. They can no longer hurt you. Let us help you," Anakin pleaded. Serra's grip on Padme slackened and she slowly backed away from her. Padme ran into Anakin's arms and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay now, Serra. We're going to help you," Anakin said.

"There is no help for me...I am a monster," Serra uttered, as she pointed her blade at her own heart. Padme yelped in surprise and buried her face in Anakin's chest.

"Serra, no!" he cried, as he used the Force to pull her saber from her hand.

"Let me do this, Anakin! I am a murderer and I have nothing to live for!" she screamed. Anakin refused to let her commit suicide and used his power to knock her unconscious. She fell to the floor, gently, thanks to Anakin cushioning the fall.

"Is she going to be okay?" Padme asked.

"She has a long road to recovery, but eventually she'll be okay again. She came back to the light and that's the first step," Anakin replied, as the Council members and other Jedi filed into the atrium. Obi-Wan ignited his blade and prepared to drive it through Serra's chest.

"Ben, stop!" Anakin called.

"She killed Siri," he protested.

"No, Xana killed Siri...and Serra killed Xana," Anakin replied.

"Grievous and Sidious tortured her. They made her what she became. She was just another one of their victims, but I believe that she can be rehabilitated," Anakin said. Dooku and Qui-Gon smiled at each other, intending to acknowledge Anakin's maturity. They glanced at Mace and Yoda.

"The compassion you show her has astounded us all," Mace said.

"Saved the galaxy and the Jedi, you did today," Yoda added.

"Your brother has just recently accepted our appointment to the Council and now...we would like you to fill the next vacant seat," Mace continued. Padme gasped and looked up at her husband with pride.

"Me?" Anakin asked in awe.

"You have gone far beyond the accomplishments that it takes to acquire mastery, Chosen One. Grant you mastery, this Council does," Yoda said. Anakin looked at his smiling father and grandfather. He humbly bowed before the Council members.

"Thank you Masters," he said. Padme leapt into his arms and began planting kisses all over his face. He chuckled and spun her around.

"I saw it, Ani. I saw you save us all," she said.

"But everyone should really be thanking you for my victory," he told her. He brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Force gave me the power I needed to defeat him, angel, but your love gave me the strength I needed to use that power," he told her. Padme melted in his arms, as he crushed his lips against hers in a hot, passionate kiss.

"Oh Anakin," she breathed, just before he crushed his lips against hers again.

"It's over, it's finally over," she almost cried in relief.

"It's over angel...it's over..." he promised, as he held her close.

"Oh my goodness...we have no Chancellor now. The Senate will probably be calling an emergency session of the Senate tonight," she said.

"They will probably nominate you," he replied.

"Then I will have to decline," she answered. His brow furrowed.

"You will?" he asked.

"It's not what I want right now. I am perfectly happy with my current post in the Senate and focusing on my family...which might be growing," Padme said, looking into his eyes. His eyes widened and he looked down at her flat stomach, then back up at her.

"Padme...are you..." he trailed off.

"I haven't been tested yet, but I have been sick the last few mornings. I think...I might be pregnant," she replied. His hand flew to her abdomen and he focused on her with the Force. His face broke out into a wide grin and he spun her around in his arms.

"You are...you're pregnant!" he announced. Padme squealed, as he spun her around again, laughing as he did. The Jedi around them began applauding and Padme blushed at the attention.

"Congratulations, Lady Skywalker," Scout said, as she and Whie handed Luke and Leia to their parents. Anakin and Padme kissed their children and enjoyed the company of their Jedi family...

* * *

Mere hours later, Bail stood on the Chancellor's podium, as he had accepted the nomination and won the vote...thanks to the fact that Padme had declined her nomination at the current time.

"Fellow delegates, it is with great honor that I accept this post. I promise to uphold peace and democracy where my predecessor did not. I promise to be your humble servant and listen to the people. There is much rebuilding to be done within our Republic after what has been a catastrophic war. But it is with great joy that I officially declare that the Clone Wars are over! Peace has been restored, thanks to the Jedi and most specifically, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. It is he we have to thank for our restored peace and democracy. It gives me great honor to lift the Emergency power restrictions and hand the checks and balances back into the hands of the Senate where they belong!" Bail concluded his speech and cheering ensued. Padme smiled at her friend from her pod, where Anakin stood with her. He docked her pod and they stepped out, heading for the atrium.

"Padme!" Sola cried, as she spotted her.

"Sola!" Padme said, as she hugged her sister.

"Oh, we've missed you so much. We just arrived back from Serenno, but we saw everything on the Holonet!" Sola exclaimed. Shmi and Elana bombarded both Anakin and Padme with hugs and kisses, as they held Luke and Leia.

"This calls for celebration. We should return home and break open some fine wine," Elana said.

"That sounds wonderful, grandmother, but I think I will have sparkling cider," Padme replied.

"But darling, you haven't drank sparkling cider since you were..." Elana trailed off, as her eyes widened. Anakin laughed at his mother, grandmother, Sola and Jobal.

"Padme are you..." Sola trailed off.

"Pregnant?" Shmi finished. Padme nodded and all four women squealed in delight.

"_That's_ why you declined the Senate's nomination!" Sola exclaimed.

"I'm perfectly happy to continue as Naboo's Senator for now. Perhaps when our babies are older, I will consider a higher office. But for now, my family is what I want to focus most on. Plus, there is still much I would like to do for my planet as Naboo's Senator," Padme replied.

"Come along everyone. Let's all go home and celebrate together," Dooku announced to his large family, as he flexed the metal prosthetic that was serving as a temporary hand until his real one was completed. They all agreed and were all immensely happy to finally all be together again...

_Loose ends are all tied up in the next chapter, as this epic finally comes to a close in the next chapter. Look for it soon:)_


	55. Peace At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 55! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Forever Destined

Chapter 55: Peace At Last

Serra looked up to see who was entering her isolation cell and saw that it was her former Master, Cin Drallig. She bowed her head and looked down. She'd been here for the last month with Masters and Healers filing in and out, trying to help her heal. She'd even received a couple visits from Anakin, but had not seen him in a week.

"Good morning, Master," Serra greeted softly.

"How are you this morning, Serra?" Cin asked gently.

"I...I don't even know how to answer that question anymore. I'm just...here," she answered. Cin placed his hand on his former padawan's shoulder.

"You probably haven't heard, but Chancellor Organa has declared that the war is officially over. The Separatists leaders were captured and imprisoned yesterday,"

"That's wonderful," Serra replied, though her tone had no emotion behind it.

"I...I haven't seen Anakin in a few days," Serra said. Cin sighed.

"He's on holiday with his family. But Serra, you can't keep..." Cin was cut off by the young woman.

"I know Master, I know. I can't keep dwelling on him. I'm no longer a part of his life...and I was lucky he even came to see me at all," Serra bit back, as she wiped a couple tears away.

"Things will get better, Serra...I promise," Cin said. But Serra didn't believe him. Even if she was finally let out of isolation, everyone would watch her every move and everyone would be wary of her. Add to that, she knew she would never get over Anakin completely. There was just something about him...and he had left an imprint on her soul that she would carry with her for the rest of her life. She had already decided that if she was released, she would ask to be assigned away from Coruscant...permanently. She wouldn't be able to watch Anakin be with someone else anymore, even though she knew and accepted that he was with the woman that was meant for him. Somehow, that still didn't make letting him go any easier. She would never be the same...but she would try never to stray from the light again...

* * *

Pure bliss. That was the state that Padme had been living in for the last two weeks since their entire family had arrived in the Lake Country for a much needed holiday together. They'd spent these precious days together as a family, resting and renewing their spirits after ending what had been a trying period for them all. But today, Anakin and Padme were all alone on a boat, in the middle of the Nabooan ocean. They both had some very important business to attend to in Theed, so they had decided to take the long way around with a leisurely trip on the water. Luke and Leia's grandparents were only too happy to take their precious little ones for the day. The sun bathed her creamy skin in its glow and the light, airy material of the sheer swim cover she wore blew in the breeze. Her hair was still shoulder length, but she had let her natural curl flow. She wore the white bikini her husband loved so much while she still could, for she was only eight weeks along and had yet to start showing. She looked back at him, as he stood at the boats controls, with a sly smile. He was steering the boat, shirtless too, much to her liking. He smiled, gazing at her beautiful form. Her eyes beckoned him and he put the boat on autopilot, before his gaze roamed over her body, as she struck a sexy pose, laying on her side. She sat up, as he knelt beside her. She shivered in delight, as he kissed her knee and stroked her creamy thigh. Her fingers were lost in his golden locks, as he placed sensual kisses up her thigh. She shuddered, as his tongue teased her navel and he placed soft kisses all over her belly, before working his way up again. He heard her giggle, as he kissed the space between her breasts that was not covered by her swim top. He kissed his way over her chest, before making his way up to her collarbone and her neck, nibbling softly at the sweet column of flesh. He finally reached her lips and devoured them with his own, as he lifted her off the bench and laid her down on the blanket they had spread out on the deck. He resumed his intense exploration of her mouth and she further tangled his fingers in his hair. He rolled onto his side and pulled her against him, as he continued to plunder her mouth. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready for what we have to do?" he asked. She nodded.

"More than ready. This is something I've been trying to do since I was Queen. Now that Palpatine and Danae are no longer able to block my efforts, I can finally see that the mountain villages receive the same freedoms as everyone else on Naboo," Padme replied.

"Are you ready to face your father?" he asked.

"He's committed terrible crimes against humanity and we have proof that he actually sold me like a piece of land. Who knows how many other girls he's sold in the villages? Slavery is illegal on Naboo, but I have never had the proof that it was actually happening until Zia dug up those documents. After all he's done, I can't acknowledge him as my father any longer. He can't hurt me anymore and I am no longer afraid of him," she professed.

"I'll be right there with you too...always," he replied, as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Ani...so much. I still cannot believe that we somehow made it through everything we have," Padme said.

"It's because we never lost faith that love would be enough to save us...not ever for a second. We put all our faith and trust in love and it did not let us down...even in the darkest hours when evil surrounded us," he said. Padme gazed lovingly at him and caressed his cheek.

"If you think about it, it is pretty amazing when you look back on all we've been through, good and bad," he said.

"We made it and what a ride it was," she replied, as memories flooded their joined hearts and minds through their bond, as they gazed into one another's eyes.

* * *

_Flashbacks..._

_She looked up at him and she took his breath away. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. When he finally found the ability to breathe again, he spoke. _

_"Are you all right?" he asked. She stared into his blue eyes, swearing that she had never seen such a beautiful pair before. Her Jedi savior had to be the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. _

_"I'm...I'm fine, thanks to you," she answered, finally finding her voice. She stood up on her own feet, but was still shaky from her terrifying encounter and stumbled. But Anakin caught her and held her up in his arms. Neither could ignore the electricity between them and they stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. _

_"Thank you. You saved my life," Padme finally spoke. Anakin smiled. _

_"It's kind of what Jedi do. I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time," he replied. _

_----_

_Her long curls spilled down from the silver head clasp and down her back. _

_"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked, before he could stop himself. Padme looked down and blushed. _

_"I don't know about that," she replied shyly. _

_"Are you sure? Because you look like one," he replied. _

_"You're sweet, no one's ever said something so sweet to me before. And they certainly never called me an angel," she replied, with a shy smile. _

_"Well, they're blind then. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I'm honored to be escorting you tonight, milady," Anakin said, as he kissed her hand. She blushed again. _

_----_

_"Padme, where are you going?" Anakin called, as he ran to catch up. _

_"I'm not going to sit here on Coruscant while my people are dying, Anakin. I'm leaving for Naboo," she replied. He gripped her hand and stepped into stride with her. _

_"You're not going alone," he replied. She stopped and turned to him. _

_"I can't let you go too. You'd be a lot of trouble with the Council," she replied. _

_"I'm not letting you go alone. Besides, you're worth any trouble I may get into," he replied, with a smirk. She blushed. _

_"You'd really do this for me?" Padme asked. He smiled and caressed her cheek. _

_"I'd do anything for you. And I care about you too much to let you go alone, it's too dangerous," he replied. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. _

_----_

_Anakin smiled, as he watched her sleep. They had been in hyperspace for a few hours now and she had fallen asleep against him. He was captivated by her, as she lay sleeping in his arms. These feelings he was having were new and different to him. He felt the need to protect her from all harm and to love her with his whole being. If this is what love felt like, then he wanted to feel it forever. He brushed the curls away from her face, staring at her beautiful, peaceful face. _

_"I think I'm in love with you. I just hope that I can get the courage to tell you when you're awake," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her hair. She truly had to be an angel. Carefully, he got up and laid her down, covering her with his cloak. He went to the cockpit to check on their course, but not before giving her a light kiss on the lips._

_----_

_"Padme...there's something I want to tell you," Anakin said. _

_"Is it what you were going to tell me on the ship?" she asked. _

_"Yeah. I've never met anyone like you Padme. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that I was meant to meet you. Padme, I think...no...no I know," he stuttered. He took her hands in his and then began again. _

_"Padme...I'm in love with you. I love you," he told her, relief washing over him. She smiled at him and threw her arms around him. After hugging him tightly, she pulled back and kissed him hard. _

_"Oh Anakin, I've never met anyone like you either. I never thought I would meet someone as wonderful as you. I love you too," she confessed. _

_"You...you do?" he asked. She nodded, as she held his face in her hands. It was then that she noticed that his braid was missing. _

_"Anakin, where's your braid?" she asked. He smiled brightly at her. _

_"The Council Knighted me, Padme," he replied. She gasped and threw her arms around him again. _

_"Oh, I'm so proud of you," she hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around, before crushing his lips against hers. _

_----_

_She smiled, as she placed the medal around his neck, but did not step back from him. He smiled and took this as an indication of what she wanted. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. It thrilled him to no end that he was kissing her for everyone to see, letting them know that they belonged only to each other. _

_"I love you, my handsome Jedi hero," Padme said, love shining in her eyes._

_"I love you too, my beautiful angel," Anakin replied, as he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed, but was soon silenced by his kiss again._

_----_

_Why do you say that?" she asked. Anakin looked at her incredulously. _

_"How could he not be? You've done so much for your people. You're good and honest. The Senate needs more people like you," Anakin said seriously. Padme smiled and took his hand. _

_"You always know what to say to make me feel good. But you don't know my father. He's a bit of an isolationist and would rather I forget about the problems of others, " she said. _

_"I only say what's the truth and because I love you. I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy, because you love me in return," he replied sincerely. _

_"I do love you, more than anything," she said softly, tears pricking her eyes._

_----_

_"You listen here, young lady, your father is only trying to provide a safe, happy life for you. But you choose to live that dangerous life on the capital world," Jobal scolded. _

_"I will not let you and daddy force me into what would be a loveless, abusive marriage. I love Anakin and he loves me," Padme replied. _

_"You may be the Senator of Naboo, but you are still my daughter and I'll not have you embarrassing this family anymore by running around with some Jedi," Ruwee spat. _

_"I'm so glad that my feelings take a backseat to your pride daddy," Padme shot back._

_----_

_Suddenly, she felt something incredible assaulting her senses. It was the same tingling feeling that she'd had earlier when she was learning to open herself to the Force. She obeyed its beckon and opened her mind to Anakin again. Their eyes locked, as their minds and hearts joined. _

_----_

_You're the one that's amazing. Did you notice how many girls from the temple were glaring at me when you arrived at the Senate this afternoon?" she asked, with a teasing smile. He drew her lips into a passionate kiss, as one hand tangled in her hair and the other cupped and fondled her left breast. _

_"No...all I could see was you. All the others pale in comparison to you. There is no one else for me. They can be jealous all they want, but never fear that I would ever want another . You're in my very soul and I belong to you," he said, as his intense gazed pierced through her. She shivered, as his hands traveled possessively over her body, igniting her desire. _

_----_

_"Let her go!" Anakin called fiercely. Two of the men shot at him with their blasters, but Anakin blocked the shots and killed each with a single saber strike. As he was busy with two more, Garret aimed the dart gun at Anakin's neck. Padme tried to scream to warm him, but her mouth was still covered. Thinking quickly, she bit the burly man's hand and he cried out in pain. _

_"Arrrgggh...little bitch!" he screamed, as he dropped her. _

_"Anakin...watch out!" Padme cried. The man she'd bit slapped her face hard. She yelped in pain, as she crumpled to the ground. _

_"Padme!" Anakin cried, livid that the man had laid a hand on her in such a manner. Suddenly, Anakin felt a sharp pain in his neck. He reached up and pulled out a peculiar looking dart. His vision swam and blackness invaded his senses. His saber fell from his hand and extinguished upon contact with the ground. He fell to the ground with a hard thud. _

_"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she tried to get to him. She yelped again, as she too felt a pain in her neck. She pulled the dart out, but the sleep agent was already working and she quickly fell unconscious._

_----_

_"I've been drugged," Anakin replied, as he pointed to the puncture would on his arm. _

_"There's a drug that can cut you off from the Force?" she asked. Anakin nodded. _

_"Grandfather says that they can make a serum from the Ysalamir, which is a creature that can actually create a bubble that repels the Force," Anakin explained. _

_"Then whoever captured us knows you're a Jedi," Padme reasoned. _

_"Probably, but I have no idea who this person could be or why they would want either of us," Anakin replied, as he looked into her frightened brown eyes. He caressed her cheek. _

_"It'll be all right Padme. I'll find out what's going on and I'll get us out of this," Anakin promised, as he kissed her lips. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his, as he moved his lips passionately over hers. _

_----_

_Garret held his hand out and one of his men handed him what Anakin recognized to be an electro whip. Padme had been whispering comforting words to him through their bond until now, but he didn't want her to feel this at all. _

_"Close your mind to me Padme," he told her, still not exactly sure how they could even communicate since he was cut off from the Force. _

_"I won't," she refused. _

_"Padme please," Anakin pleaded, but was cut off by a painful scream, as Garret lashed his back. A shock of electricity surged painfully through his body. The spot where he'd been lashed left a painful, burning mark. _

_"Angel...please, you shouldn't have to..." he was cut off by another intense wave of pain, as the whip lashed him again. _

_"Your pain is my pain. I'm here Ani and I love you...so much," she whispered to him. _

_"Angel..." Anakin cried to her, as a third lash was spent on his back. _

_"I'm here my love," she replied soothingly. Garret spent two more lashes, before he finally stopped._

_----_

_"Ani...what if you're not feeling the Force through me necessary, but maybe because of me," Padme replied. _

_"What are you getting at?" he asked. _

_"I'm saying that if this drug is supposed to cut you off from the Force completely, then in reality, it should have cut me off too, because I feel the Force through you. I've heard your grandfather say what a strong Force presence you have. What if the drug isn't strong enough to suppress you fully? It would only be a matter of time before you became immune to it," Padme said. Anakin looked at her in amazement. _

_"You're brilliant," Anakin said, his eyes wide with hope. Before she could react, he crushed his lips against hers in a searing, passionate kiss._

_----_

_"You picked the wrong Jedi to mess with," Anakin said, as he Force pushed Garret against the wall. He landed with a hard thud, dazing him. Garret's men began firing at them. Anakin shielded Padme, as he began blocking each and every blast. While he was blocking, Padme was firing at them, shooting several down. Anakin sensed more of Garret's crew coming to the bridge. He raised two fingers and motioned the door shut. _

_"Blast the lock Padme," he called. She aimed and did as he asked, locking them out. _

_"Stop them!" Garret cried to his men. Suddenly, a burly man grabbed Padme from behind and put his large arm around her neck, yanking the blaster from her hand. _

_"Drop the light saber kid or I'll snap her pretty little neck," the man growled. Anakin extinguished his saber and the man laughed evilly. Before he knew what was happening, Anakin had used the Force to pull a blaster from one of the dead men on the floor. A blaster bolt grazed by Padme's head, landing point blank in the center of the man's forehead. The man fell dead, leaving a stunned Padme. She had known Anakin was fast, but he still amazed her with his abilities at times. He wrapped his around her stiffened body and pulled her close. _

_"Angel...next time, duck," he told her, before planting a quick kiss on her lips._

_----_

_Padme suppressed a yawn, as she cuddled close to Anakin's side. _

_"Tired?" he asked playfully. _

_"It's your fault," she replied playfully. He chuckled. _

_"You weren't complaining last night. In fact, you couldn't get enough of me, star nymph," he whispered to her, as he blew in her ear. She gasped in surprise. _

_"You're terrible," she scolded, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"What am I going to do with you?" she asked. _

_"Love me forever," he replied. She smiled softly. _

_"That can definitely be arranged," she replied, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, moving them over hers passionately._

_----_

_"Padme, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I've been in love with you. You changed my life in an instant that night, because I haven't been the same since. You claimed my heart as your own and as each day passes, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, for I know that I could never live without you," Anakin paused to pull out a small case and opened it slowly. Padme gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. _

_"Padme, my beautiful angel, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes shining with love. A few tears splashed down her cheeks. _

_"You're everything to me Ani and nothing would make me happier than marrying you," Padme said, as she brushed her tears away. Anakin stood up and slowly took her hand, before guiding the ring onto her ring finger. _

_"I take it that's a yes," he said. _

_"Yes...definitely yes," she replied._

_----_

_"Senator, you have a visitor," Dorme said, as Sola stepped in behind her with the children. _

_"Sola?" Padme said, as she rose and sprinted over to her sister. Padme hugged her tightly. _

_"I finally decided to take your advice...and I left. Mom and dad think we're at the market. I'm scared Padme. What if they realize what I've done and come after me before we leave?" Sola asked. _

_"They won't Sola and even if they did, Anakin and I wouldn't let them take you back," Padme promised. _

_"I couldn't pack any of our things since it would make them suspicious," Sola said. _

_"Don't worry about that Sola, I'll take care of everything. Anakin is getting the ship ready, so we'll be leaving very soon," Padme said, as she hugged her and the girls. _

_"Everything's going to be okay now, I promise," Padme said. _

_----_

_"You mean you can talk to him with your mind?" Sola asked, her eyes wide in amazement. Padme smiled. _

_"And my heart. He always knows immediately when I'm hurting and he'll be making me talk about it tonight," she replied, with a smile. _

_"What happened after that?" Sola asked. _

_"The next night, he came over and I told him that what we'd done was a mistake. I told him that I didn't love him and that I couldn't be with him," Padme said. _

_"What did he do?" Sola asked. Padme pushed the memories away, as flashes of that terrible night haunted her. _

_"He got very angry and shoved me to the floor," Padme said. _

_"He raped you," Sola stated. _

_"Yes. Then the next night, I broke it off with him and told him I never wanted to see him again. The only reason he didn't attack me then, was because I informed Captain Typho of his violent nature. I never told him that he'd actually raped me, but only that he was a security threat. Captain Typho escorted him out that night and he was never allowed to come near my building after that. That's when he went home and told mom and dad all the terrible things that I had done to him," Padme said in disgust. _

_----_

_"You can't blame yourself anymore Padme. It's not your fault," Anakin assured her. _

_"The next night, I told him I didn't love him and couldn't be with him anymore. That's when he called me a...whore and shoved me to the floor. He...he raped me, as I was face down on the floor...from behind. I kept screaming...because it hurt so bad," Padme sobbed against his chest. _

_"I'm so sorry angel. I'll never hurt you, I promise," Anakin told her. She sniffed. _

_"I know you won't. The next night I took control. I told him it was over and he'd never hurt me again. Then Captain Typho escorted him out," Padme said. _

_----_

_"Angel...are you okay?" he asked through their bond._

_"No...but I have to be for now," she replied. _

_"I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere," he promised. She nodded and smiled briefly at him, as they stepped onto her platform. Palpatine's face showed complete shock, as she came into view. The body quieted, as Senator Amidala spoke. _

_"My noble colleagues, I concur with the consensus that, at all costs, we do not want a war!" Padme announced._

_"It is with great surprise and joy that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala," Palpatine announced. _

_"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made upon my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target. I have led the opposition to building an army, but there is someone who will stop at nothing to assure its passage," Amidala announced._

_----_

_Anyway, I'd read as often as I could and soaked up every word. She sent all kinds of literature and all different genres. I remember a particular fairy tale about a beautiful girl who was being forced to marry a man she didn't love and said man was the most horrible excuse for a human being, better than Palo though, mind you. But then the girl met a handsome stranger when he saved her life. They fell deeply in love and met each other in secret as often as they could. But one day, they were discovered by her family and forced apart. They forbid her from ever seeing her love again and the girl was heartbroken. The next day, her parents were forcing her to marry the man they'd chosen for her. But at the very last minute, the man she truly loved rode in on his swoop bike. He swept her into his arms and they rode off together to live happily ever after. I used to dream that I'd meet a handsome stranger and that he'd save me from marrying Palo...and my dream came true," she smiled at him. He smiled back and caressed her cheek. _

_"That's a great story. What made you think of it?" she frowned a little. _

_"Tomorrow will be exactly ten years since my grandmother died. Ani...I know that I'm surprised to keep a low profile. But if I promise to wear a hooded cloak, is there any way you could take me to the cemetery in Theed to visit her grave?" Padme asked. He smiled softly at her._

_"I could never deny you that, angel. We'll go tomorrow afternoon," Anakin told her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. _

_"Thank you! I love you so much," she said. He chuckled. _

_"I love you too, star nymph," he said, as she placed kisses all over his face._

_----_

_Padme waited patiently for Anakin to return. He startled her, as he came up behind her and swept her into his arms. _

_"How about a ride, beautiful angel?" he asked. Padme gasped, as she saw a swoop bike waiting for them, just like in her story that she'd told him yesterday. _

_"Oh Anakin," she said, as she melted in his arms and kissed him passionately. He swung his leg over the bike and sat down. He placed Padme across him and revved the engine. _

_"Hold on tight, angel," he told her. She tightened her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest, as he sped off toward their destination._

_----_

_"I won't let you taunt her or threaten her anymore! You have done nothing but hurt her and I swear I will never let it happen again! I know what you did to her!" Anakin said, as he dropped him to the floor and punched him in the jaw. Before Palo could fall to the floor, Anakin slammed him against the wall. _

_"I know you raped her! And I swear that if you EVER come near her again, I will kill you!" Anakin promised. Palo's eyes were wide with fear. Anakin let go of him and stepped back, still seething. Padme touched his arm and he calmed considerably, as he pulled her into his arms. Ruwee looked angrily at Anakin and Padme. _

_"So, she's told you that he raped her now?" Ruwee asked. _

_"Yes sir, that man that you keep defending raped your daughter twice when they were together," Anakin replied. Ruwee acted as if he didn't believe it. _

_"But of course, that slimy piece of filth has lied to you about it," Anakin replied. Ruwee was about to retort, when the Holocom began beeping. _

_"Who would be calling us here?" Padme wondered. _

_"It has to be dad," Anakin said, as he hurriedly accepted the transmission. His father and brother came into view._

_"Dad, what's going on. Is everything okay?" Anakin asked. _

_"For the moment son. There have been many developments, but first I need you route this transmission to Coruscant," Qui-Gon said. Padme pressed a switch and got the Jedi Council online. She nodded to Anakin. _

_"Go ahead dad. The Council should be hearing you too," Anakin said. Qui-Gon nodded. _

_"We've tracked the Bounty hunter, Jango Fett to Geonosis. We believe we are near one of the Trade Federation droid factories. We believe Jango was hired by them to assassinate Senator Amidala. We also believe that there is a meeting of the culprits involved here," Qui-Gon said. Suddenly, they could see Obi-Wan ignite his saber and ward off blaster fire. _

_"Droids!" they heard Qui-Gon call. And suddenly...the transmission went blank. _

_"Dad!" Anakin cried. Master Windu came on the screen after that. _

_----_

_Anakin groaned in pain, as he started to come around. Anakin looked up at the man standing over them and slowly pulled Padme into his arms. She moaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open. _

_"Who are you?" Anakin asked. _

_"Oh, now that's a great story. Qui-Gon, why don't you tell him the story and I'll fill in the gaps," Xanatos said, as he reached down and yanked Padme to her feet. _

_"Let her go!" Anakin cried, as he prepared to lunged at the man, but was stopped by another pair of ray shields that surrounded him. _

_"Thank you Jango," Xanatos said, as he placed a pair of shackles around Padme's wrists and neck. _

_"Dad, who is he?" Anakin asked. _

_"He was my first apprentice," Qui-Gon revealed. _

_"But I thought Ben was your first apprentice?" Anakin asked. _

_"I am a mistake to him. He doesn't like to talk about me. Go on Master, tell him about all the bad things I've done," Xanatos taunted._

_----_

_"Padme! Padme, are you all right?!" Anakin called, as he knelt down beside her in the sand. She whimpered, as she began to come around. _

_"Ani...what happened?" she asked. _

_"You fell from the transport. Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked. _

_"I...I don't think so. Just a little dazed," she replied, as he helped her sit up. _

_"Thank the Force. I was so worried," he said, as he kissed her hair. _

_"I'm fine," she replied, as he helped her to her feet and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, but then her eyes widened and her entire body tensed, as she stared at the figure over Anakin's shoulder. _

_"Anakin," she said, nudging him to turn around. The figure dropped his cloak, revealing his horrifying tattooed visage and horned scalp. _

_"Stay back Padme," Anakin said, as he pushed her off to the side._

_----_

_"The rings please," Jocasta requested. Obi-Wan and Sola each handed a gold-silver wedding band to both Anakin and Padme. _

_"Anakin, do you take Padme as your wife?" Jocasta Nu asked. _

_"I do," Anakin replied. _

_"Place the ring on her finger as a symbol of that love and commitment," Jocasta Nu said. Anakin did as she instructed. _

_"Padme, do you take Anakin as your husband?" she asked. _

_"I do," Padme answered. _

_"Place the ring on his finger as a symbol of that love and commitment," she said. Padme did as she instructed. Jocasta Nu smiled at them. _

_"By the powers vested in my by our Republic and the Jedi Council, I pronounce you, now and forever, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Jocasta Nu announced. Anakin carefully lifted her veil and their lips met eagerly in a tender, loving kiss._

_----_

_Anakin kissed her passionately, as they shared their last private moments together. In just a few minutes, they would be leaving for the Temple and he would be leaving for the outer rim. Padme took her locket off and put it around his neck. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked. _

_"I want you to take it with you," she replied. _

_"Padme, this is your grandmother's locket. I can't take this," he said. _

_"Yes you can, because now you have to come back to me so you can give it back," she replied. He caressed her cheek. _

_"I will come back to you angel...I promise. But I'll wear the locket to so I can look at your beautiful face everyday and then be here to place it around your neck again when I return," he told her. She smiled and kissed him softly. _

_"I guess...we should get going," she said sadly. He hugged her tightly and slowly led her to the room's exit..._

_----_

_"Ani...I have something wonderful to tell you," Padme said._

_"What is it?" he asked. She smiled brightly and placed his hand on her swollen belly that was hidden by her Senatorial gown. _

_"Ani...I'm pregnant," she told him. Anakin's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face. _

_"Oh Padme...this is wonderful!" he exclaimed, as he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed lightly and he placed her on her feet again. Anakin placed his hand on her belly and Padme felt a thump in her womb. A look of child-like wonder washed over Anakin's face and Padme giggled. _

_"That's right little one...daddy's here," she said. _

_----_

_Anakin pressed his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss. They plundered each other's mouths and held tightly to one another. _

_"I love you so much," Padme said, as she cried freely. _

_"And I love you, my angel," he replied, as tears slipped down his own cheeks. She took off her locket and placed it around his neck. _

_"Come back to, my love," she sobbed. _

_"Always Padme...always. And one day, after we've ended this war, it will be forever," he promised. They hugged tightly again, before they were forced to leave each other's arms._

_----_

_"I was afraid...you wouldn't make it," Padme said, as another contraction hit. _

_"Hey, you didn't think I'd really miss this, did you?" he asked, as another wave of pain racked her body. She felt relief though, as her husband took on some of her pain as his own. _

_"You...don't have to do that...my love," she said. _

_"Let me do what I can for you, my sweet angel," he said, as he kissed her forehead tenderly. _

_"I've missed you so much," he said, as he dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth. _

_"I think their early coming could be a good sign," he said. _

_"Why do...you say that?" she asked. _

_"Maybe that means they'll have your good punctuality and not my inability to get anywhere on time," he joked. She tried to laugh, but was racked by another contraction. It was less painful now though, since her husband was sharing it with her. Bant quietly watched the young couple, as she monitored Padme's vitals, as well as the twins'. They positively radiated love. She had never felt such powerful love and devotion between two people before. These two younglings were going to be very lucky little children. _

_----_

_"All right angel, you can do this," Anakin encouraged, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. _

_"Push Padme," Bant said urgently. Padme gasped for air, as she finished the first push. _

_"Your doing wonderful Padme. These little ones are in a big hurry to get here. The first head is crowning, so this will be a big push," Bant said. Anakin kissed her forehead and held her shoulders. _

_"Okay Padme...push!" Bant said. Padme whimpered painfully, as she pushed as hard as she could. Bant coached her to push harder and she did. An exhausted cry escaped her lips, as she fell back. A cry pierced the air, as Bant cradled their wiggling, crying daughter. Bant handed her to Barriss, who began cleaning her. _

_"Oh Padme, look at her. She's so beautiful," Anakin said in complete awe. Padme smiled up at him, love shining in her eyes, before she felt another pain. _

_"Well, her brother is not wasting any time either. It seems he's just as eager to meet his mommy and daddy as well," Ban said, as the other child's head crowned. Padme squeezed her husband's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could._

_"Come on Padme, push as hard as you can. You're almost done..." Ban coached. Padme pushed with all her strength and another cry pierced the air, as Bant cradled their son and went to clean him up._

_"Padme, would you like to hold your daughter?" Barriss asked. Padme nodded and Barriss placed their little girl in her arms. _

_"Oh Ani...she's beautiful," Padme said. _

_"She's perfect, just like her mother," Anakin said, as he looked down at her in awe. Padme smiled up at him and gently wiped a tear away that had cascaded down his cheek. He smiled and pressed his lips softly to hers. _

_"Anakin, would you like to hold your son?" Bant asked. He nodded eagerly and accepted the tiny bundle in his arms._

_"Oh, they're both perfect," Padme said, as she gazed at them both._

_----_

_There was the sweetest humming he'd ever heard coming from her throat, as she immediately responded to his touch. She slowly opened her bleary eyes and focused on the handsome face of her beloved husband. _

_"Am I dreaming?" she asked, as she blinked several times. He chuckled. _

_"I promise I'm real, angel," he replied, as she sat up and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, as he felt a few tears splash on his neck. _

_"I've missed you...so much," she sobbed. _

_"I've missed you too, my love," he replied, as he kissed her hair. She pulled back, so she could look at him and quickly began wiping her tears away. He stared at her, drinking every bit of her in. _

_"You are so beautiful," he said, in awe. She laughed. _

_"I'm a complete mess, Ani," she protested. _

_"You're always beautiful, Padme," he replied. She melted in his arms, as he captured her full, pouting lips in a passionate kiss. He smiled at her, as he carefully laid her down against her pillow. She pulled him down on top of her and into another searing kiss. Using the Force, Anakin pulled the blinds shut, darkening the room, as they let the roaring flames of passion consume them..._

_----_

_"Daddy! Daddy!" they chorused excitedly. He chuckled and lifted them both into his arms. He kissed their heads. _

_"Daddy missed you both so much," Anakin said, as they squirmed and babbled. _

_"Miss daddy," Leia said. Anakin felt his heart melt. _

_"Daddy missed you too, little angel," he said softly. _

_"Hungwy!" Luke whined. Anakin laughed. _

_"You're definitely mine, aren't you, little man," Anakin said, as he turned him sideways and blew on his tummy. Luke squealed and then Leia did too, as he her father did the same to her. _

_"Come on, let's get you guys some breakfast," Anakin said. _

_"Bewies!" Luke called. _

_"Yeah, I'm sure mama has cloud berries," Anakin answered. _

_----_

_"This place is very new to us. We've lost everything, but we are trying. And whether any of you like it or not, Padme is responsible for our losing everything. She was promised to Palo, who's father is regional governor of the mountain villages. Once she married you, we were shunned," Ruwee stated. _

_"So, you'd rather sell your daughter to an evil man for a piece of land, rather than let her be happy and just find some place else to live?" Anakin asked angrily. _

_"It is our way," Ruwee half growled. _

_"I don't care about your 'ways'. Padme is not a piece of property for you to sell to the highest bidder," Anakin yelled. _

_"You wouldn't understand our traditions. Besides, you obviously won, Jedi. She's married to you," Ruwee replied. _

_"Why were you really talking to Palo, Mr. Naberrie?" Anakin questioned. _

_"Are you accusing me of something?" Ruwee asked. Anakin smirked. _

_"I'm not convinced your visit here is completely friendly. Something doesn't add up and I'm going to find out what it is. And if I find out that Padme or my children are in danger because of something you've done, you won't have to worry about finding a place to live," Anakin threatened. _

_----_

_Padme resisted him and he slapped her angrily, before he began unbuckling his pants. He grabbed her hips and held them in place, as he prepared to rip her undergarments off._

_"Stop fighting me, you little whore," he growled. Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound, as the door to her office flew off it's hinges and was flung against the wall. Palo looked up, only to see the murderous glare of Anakin Skywalker staring back at him. Palo felt himself be lifted into the air and hurled toward the Jedi, who caught him and slammed him against the wall. _

_"How dare you touch her!" Anakin screamed. _

_----_

_She clung to her husband and glared at the two Officers. _

_"You won't take him from me!" Padme yelled. _

_"I am sorry milady, but we have our orders," Scott replied. _

_"Your orders do not give you the jurisdiction needed her in the Temple," Qui-Gon said. _

_"Normally that would be true. But our orders come directly from the Chancellor, as Mr. Danae was a government employee. We are prepared to use force and call for back up if we have to," the other said, as he and his partner drew stun blasters. _

_"We suggest you come quietly, Knight Skywalker and that the rest of you do not get in our way," Jansen warned. _

_"No..." Padme sobbed. The twins sensed her distress and began to cry. Shmi and Elana picked them up and began trying to calm them. Anakin held Padme's face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. _

_"We'll figure this out, angel," he assured her._

_"He's right. We'll get to the bottom of this and find that evidence we need," Obi-Wan assured her. Sobs racked her petite figure. _

_"I need you...I need you. You can't go...they can't take you!" Padme cried, as they clung to each other. _

_"I'm sorry milady, but we must take him now," Jansen said, as they both took Anakin's arms and pulled him from her._

_"No!" Padme screamed, before turning to her father. _

_"This is your fault!" Padme screamed at him. _

_"You're not taking my son for something he did not do!" Qui-Gon yelled, as he advanced on the Officers. One of them raised his blaster and shot Qui-Gon with the stun ray. He fell hard to the floor, unconscious. _

_"Dad!" Anakin and Obi-Wan cried. _

_"Qui-Gon!" Shmi screamed, as she knelt beside her husband. Padme tried to run to her husband and Jansen raised the blaster to her._

_"No...don't!" Anakin pleaded. Instinctively, reacting on impulse from years of training, Anakin reached into the Force to attempt to pull the blaster from the Officer's hand. The cuffs around his wrists reacted to his action and a surge of electricity lashed through him violently. Anakin and Padme's screams rang out simultaneously, as they were stunned, him by the cuffs and her by the blaster._

_----_

_"So, what do we do?" Anakin asked. _

_"Whatever we must, my son. Do you know how proud I am of you, Ani? I am immensely proud...we all are. You've always been so special and we all love you so much. You and your brother mean everything to me. This Sith Lord s trying to get rid of you by manipulating the justice system, but we will not stand for it...even if it means taking the most drastic measures," Qui-Gon said. _

_"So, the Sith Lord wants me take out, so he doesn't have to face me? Don't Sith Lords believe they're invincible or something?" Anakin questioned. Qui-Gon smirked. _

_"Some may be foolish enough to believe that. But this one is not. He is very arrogant, but simply may not want to take the chance that you could defeat him. He thinks he's powerful, but is not without fear of your power. He fears that you are strong enough to destroy him. All the more evidence that you are, indeed, the Chosen One," Qui-Gon replied. Anakin sighed and Qui-Gon placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. _

_"I know this is a lot to take in, Ani. Believe me, I wish it was not necessary to burden you like this. But I am afraid that it is necessary with the direness of this situation. But you must remember that no matter what, you are my son and I love you," Qui-Gon said._

_"I love you too, dad," Anakin replied, as his father embraced him in a hug. _

_----_

_"I'm going to take our luggage to the hanger and then I'll be back," Ruwee said, giving Jobal a stern look, before leaving. _

_"Mother?" Padme asked, as she touched the mark on Jobal's face. _

_"I told him this was wrong. That I didn't want to go back," Jobal sobbed. _

_"And he hit you for talking back," Padme concluded. Jobal nodded sadly. _

_"I am proud of you Padme. I never get to tell you that, but I am," Jobal said. _

_"Mother, stay here with Sola and I. He can't hurt you if you leave him," Padme said. _

_"I'm not strong like you and Sola," Jobal replied. _

_"You can be mother. If you stay with us, I promise he can't hurt you," Padme said. _

_"Padme's right, Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin assured her. _

_"You have four beautiful grandchildren that you'll never see again if you go back with him. If you go back, you'll be trapped for the rest of your life. Please mother...do not let him abuse you anymore," Padme pleaded. _

_"Oh Padme," Jobal sobbed, as she collapsed in her daughter's arms. _

_"It's okay mom...it'll be okay," Padme assured her. Jobal dried her tears and looked at her grandson's smiling face. _

_"Luke senses it. You're making the right decision," Anakin assured her._

_----_

_He squeezed her hand, as the judge began reading. _

_"On the charge of murder in the first degree...the jury has found Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker-Jinn...guilty," the judge read. The courtroom erupted in gasps of disbelief, while Tarkin and Governor Danae smiled evilly. _

_"No...oh please no," Padme cried, as she clung to her husband. _

_"Because Skywalker is a Jedi, his sentencing will be swift. Chancellor Palpatine has ordered that I sentence him today. Knight Skywalker, you have been found guilty of first degree murder. This crime carries a death sentence. Your sentence will be carried out in 72 hours by lethal injection," the judge said, looking pale as a ghost as he said the words he'd been ordered to. _

_"No! You can't do this! My husband is innocent!" Padme screamed, as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_----_

_"How much do ya think I'll get for her, huh?" he taunted. Anakin barred his white teeth in anger. _

_"I thought about turnin' her over to the authorities like they want, but I bet she'd fetch top dollar on the market," he goaded. _

_"You won't touch her," Anakin growled. _

_"The brothel owners'll take one look at her and ask me to name my price. Those pretty brats will fetch a good price too," he chuckled evilly. His last two comments would be the death of him. The bounty hunter did a double take, as he swore Anakin's sapphire eyes grew darker into almost a cobalt color. _

_"You'll never touch them," Anakin growled. The bounty hunter suddenly looked frightened, as the ground underneath his feet suddenly shook. Suddenly, his blade was plucked from his hand. Sheer terror covered his features, as he watched as an unseen force bent the blade almost in half, before it finally shattered into pieces. Padme watched in awe, as a white aura of power surrounded her husband. The aura of power suddenly extended to his weapon and the once sapphire blade blazed with a crackling, blinding white energy. The man cried out in terror, as Anakin slashed through him. The energy ignited the bounty hunter's body in flames of white fire. After a blinding flash, the light and smoke cleared, revealing just ashy remains of what had once been a man. Anakin's eyes widened and he dropped the saber in surprise. The blade disappeared, as it extinguished upon impact with the ground. Padme ran over to him, as he sunk to his knees in utter shock. She knelt down beside him and took him in her arms. _

_"Ani..are you all right?" she asked. _

_"I...I think so. What did I do?" he asked._

_"You saved us...that's what you did," she assured him._

_----_

_"And he did. He swept her off her feet and married the princess. And they lived happily ever after...with their two beautiful children they conceived together in love..." Padme finished softly, as she kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. Quietly, she put her little angel back to bed next to her little prince and not without a kiss to his head as well. She quietly slipped back into her bedroom and slipped her robe off, before climbing back into bed next to her husband. _

_"Padme?" Anakin asked sleepily. _

_"It's okay Ani...I just put Leia down again. I had to give her some pain medicine for her teething and some fever medicine," Padme explained. Anakin sat up part way. _

_"She has a fever? Is she okay?" he asked, going into protective father mode. She smiled at him, thrilled that her children had a father that loved and protected them. _

_"Not anymore. She's fine baby, go back to sleep," she replied. He accepted her answer and laid back down, but not before pulling her tightly into his arms. Padme snuggled against his chest and breathed in his wonderful scent that she loved so much. _

_"Good night, my Jedi prince," she whispered sleepily, as she fell asleep almost instantly against him. Anakin looked confused for a minute. _

_"Prince?" he mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders and eased back into sleep in the arms of his beloved wife._

_----_

_His concentration was shattered when he spotted Senator Danae coming down the steps with his unconscious wife. He tried running after him, as he headed for the docks, but the Clone Troopers blocked his path with blaster fire, in which he blocked with his saber. _

_"Say goodbye, because you'll never see her again," Zeel taunted. Anakin clenched his teeth._

_"That's what you think," Anakin said, as he parried another slash. Anakin knew it was dangerous to travel the seas with weather like this and that bastard had just put his angel on a boast and went straight into the storm. He had to go after her and now, before Danae ended up killing her with his stupidity. Anakin felt that mystical power coursing through his veins just like the day on Corellia. He was no longer leery of it, but rather embraced it until his whole body was tingling with the light side powers._

_"What the..." Zeel uttered, as Anakin saber suddenly blazed white, nearly blinding him. Zeel jumped back in astonishment, as Anakin opened his eyes, revealing that his eyes had suddenly changed to a darker, but bright cobalt blue. _

_"What the hell are you?" Zeel asked. _

_"No one will take her from me," Anakin stated in a low voice, as he now seemed unaffected by the heavy rain pelting down on them. Zeel yelped in surprised, as his blade was pulled from his hand. He watched in absolute disbelief, as an unseen Force bent the blade into an arc. He could scarcely believe his eyes, as the blade was made of the strongest durasteel in the galaxy, hardened in the very volcanos of Malastare and therefore constructed to withstand the heat of a hundred light sabers. But this one young man was bending it like a brittle twig. It finally snapped and shattered into pieces. He watched in horror, as the blasters were plucked from the Clone Troopers hands and cried out in surprise, as each weapon was crushed and bent until it was completely useless. Zeel turned back to the young man and screamed in terror, as the young Jedi advanced on him. Anakin drove his blade, lit with the white flames of the Force, through the Bounty Hunter's chest._

_----_

_As the Senator lunged at her, she whipped around and beamed him across the face with it. Blood spilled from his nose and mouth, as he screamed in agony. Padme drew the ore up and brought it down on him as hard as she could and he screamed in immense pain, as she cracked his skull open and broke the ore in half in the process. She ignored his pain filled groans and made her way to the controls in an attempt to turn the boat around. She yelped, as a blaster bolt hit the control panel and sparks flew everywhere. Senator Danae had pulled himself to his knees and had a blaster in his hand. Suddenly, thanks to his blunder, the engine died, leaving them dead in the water and adrift in the violent waters._

_"If I'm going to die, then I'm taking you with me, you little bitch!" he screamed, as he pulled himself to his feet. He was bleeding profusely and truly intended to take her down with him. Padme grasped the rope that controlled the sail and swung the horizontal metal bar it was attached to around. She intended to knock him overboard, but when he turned, the metal beam, pushed by the force of the powerful winds, was thrust through his chest. The sounds was sickening, as it plunged through his heart and blood spattered from his mouth and chest. Padme yelped and turned away from the gruesome scene. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice calling her name. She looked up and spotted her husband, hanging from a cable attached to a speeder. _

_"Ani!" she cried in relief. _

_"I'm coming, angel," he called, as he began lowering himself, while Jac steadied the speeder._

_----_

_"Come on angel...breathe..." he said, as he pumped her chest and breathed air into her mouth again. She coughed and her eyes fluttered open. _

_"Hey beautiful...I won't let you leave me that easily," he said, with a soft smile, as he cupped her cheek. _

_"I knew you'd come for me," she said, as she slowly sat up. _

_"I'd travel through the fires of Sith hell to get to you if I had to," he told her, his eyes smoldering with love for her. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"Did he hurt you?" Anakin asked. _

_"He was foolish enough to touch me and I beat the living Sith out of him," she smirked. He smirked back. _

_"I would have loved to see that. The bastard is dead and he got what he deserved. Don't feel guilty for doing what you had to do," he told her. _

_"I don't and I'm glad he's dead," she replied. He took her hands and examined her bleeding wrists. _

_"Those cuts need bacta," he mentioned. _

_"I'm sure Neela has some. She's with the twins, right?" she asked. He smiled. _

_"She's taking good care of them, mommy," he replied. Padme held his face in her hands and drew his enticing lips to her own in a loving kiss, even as the rain still poured down on them. Anakin tilted his head, slanting his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved over each other's passionately. They plundered each other's mouths with searing passion and insatiable love. Their minds joined, their hearts beat as one, and their souls melded. It was a bond so powerful that it would remain forever unbreakable..._

_----_

_"She broke into Tarkin's office in the middle of the night...and she found the real verdict. It seems that the jury originally found Anakin innocent. Tarkin admitted to being paid to switch the verdict and kill the jurors. Unfortunately, the Chancellor has still managed to keep his hands clean. Just as Tarkin was about to tell us what he knew about the Sith...he was killed right before our eyes. Master Yoda tried to sever the Force choke, but it was too late. However, once we showed the evidence to the Chancellor, he had no choice but to pardon you. Word of your pardon is spreading like wild fire," Dooku said, with a smile._

_"That means we can come home, right?" Anakin asked. Dooku grinned. _

_"Yes Ani and we can't wait to see all of you," he replied. Padme hugged Anakin tightly. _

_"We're going home Ani! I told you everything would be okay," she said. _

_----_

_"Siri, we can't just leave you!" Anakin said. _

_"You have to!" Siri roared, as Xana's blade met her own. _

_"You are the only hope the Jedi have for survival against whatever the Sith have planned! The survival of the Republic and the Jedi depends on you...Chosen One," she said, as she grabbed an overhead bar and kicked her legs into Xana as hard as she could. Xana screamed, as she went through the cockpit window and rolled down the nose of the ship, landing hard on the hot sand. _

_"Go now Anakin!" she said, as she crawled through the busted window._

_"Come with us, Siri!" Anakin called. _

_"That is not where my destiny lies," she said, as she stood on the nose of the ship. _

_"You were always the little brother I never had, Ani. You take care of him and those babies, Padme," Siri said. _

_"I will," Padme squeaked, as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_"Siri, don't go!" Anakin pleaded. _

_"Go now Anakin! You're the galaxy's only hope! Do not let the Sith rise to power or billions will perish!" she said. The tears flowed down his cheeks, as he mourned her coming demise. _

_----_

_"Serra said something that bothered me. She said that her Master has had the means to take out the Jedi for some time now," Anakin said, pausing to let the implications sink in. _

_"We think she meant the Clone army. She implied that the Jedi have never really been in control," Padme said. _

_"But that's absurd. The only other person that has any kind of control over the Clones is Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Padme looked at them, as that implication sank in. _

_"Sweet Force..." Qui-Gon exclaimed. _

_"The Force is telling me that Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious are one in the same," Anakin stated. _

_"Force...it has been him all along," Obi-Wan said in disbelief. _

_"We merely thought he was another puppet for the Sith to manipulate...but it is clear now that he is the puppet Master," Dooku said. _

_----_

_The young Jedi landed on his back and screamed in agony, as Palpatine's Force lightning seared through his entire body. And, as much as the other five Jedi present wanted to help him, they were fighting for their own lives against dozens of Clone Troopers that had been ordered to turn on them by Palpatine directly. Anakin writhed in pain, as the Sith monster tortured him viciously. _

_"Young fool...all that power and you waste it on love," he spat the word in disgust._

_"She will soon join you in death, for my apprentice is very eager to sever her pretty head from her body. I'm sure Xana will see that she suffers," Palpatine goaded. _

_"Padme..." Anakin rasped. Palpatine sneered. _

_"Pitiful whelp...you cannot save her. You cannot even save yourself," Palpatine snarled. "Padme..." Anakin panted through the pain. _

_"Ani...Ani, I'm okay. I love you...I'm so deeply in love with you. You have to come back to me, for I cannot live without you..." Padme told him through their bond. _

_"Padme..." Anakin uttered, as his sapphire eyes darkened into a cobalt blue and brightened at the same time. The pure power of the Force illuminated them and they seared in Palpatine's own yellow eyes._

_----_

_The ground beneath them began to shake and the duraplaster around them began to crack under the pressure. A shockwave of power erupted from Anakin, shattering every window around them and knocking Sidious on his back, ceasing his lightning attack. Sidious snarled and launched at him, crimson saber blazing to life once again. _

_"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, as he tossed his own saber to him. Anakin caught it and two sapphire sabers blazed forth. Responding to his power, the sabers suddenly blazed white with the blinding power of the light of the Force. Palpatine's saber crashed against Anakin's and exploded into pieces upon contact with the frightening blades that were lit with white flames. _

_"This...cannot be possible!" Sidious screamed in rage, as he felt his dark powers being devoured by Skywalker's light. _

_"I have been chosen by the Force to ensure that your maniacal rule cannot continue," Anakin said calmly. Palpatine screamed in rage, as Force lightning erupted from his fingertips. It was in vain, however, as it did not affect Anakin at all. _

_"Your reign of terror is over...Sidious,"Anakin said, as he scissored his sabers through Palpatine's neck and torso. Sidious howled a blood curdling scream, as the white flames consumed his body. His scream ceased, as he was reduced to nothing but ashes. The room was deathly silent, as they took in what had just happened. After several minutes of silence, the people erupted in victorious cheers._

_----_

_"I saw it, Ani. I saw you save us all," she said. _

_"But everyone should really be thanking you for my victory," he told her. He brows furrowed. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked. _

_"The Force gave me the power I needed to defeat him, angel, but your love gave me the strength I needed to use that power," he told her. Padme melted in his arms, as he crushed his lips against hers in a hot, passionate kiss. _

_"Oh Anakin," she breathed, just before he crushed his lips against hers again. _

_"It's over, it's finally over," she almost cried in relief. _

_"It's over angel...it's over..." he promised, as he held her close. _

_End Flashbacks..._

"I'll love you forever, angel," he promised. She smiled.

"I know and I will love you forever too, because there's no doubt in my mind that we were destined to be..." Padme trailed off softly, as Anakin crushed his lips against hers. Their boat coasted slowly through the water, as passion consumed them...

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled, as he stepped out onto the beach in a pair of swim trunks. His three girls awaited him and he spotted his soon to be wife rubbing tanning oil on her arms. He made a mental note to go help her with that.

"Daddy!" Pooja called, as she ran to him. Obi-Wan held his arms out and plucked the child from the sand and into his arms. Pooja kissed his cleanly shaven cheek. Obi-Wan had grown very close to both his adopted daughters. While Ryoo was old enough to know he was only her step-father, that didn't erase the fact that he really was the only father they'd ever known. For Pooja, she didn't even remember Darred, being that she was only four. To her, Obi-Wan was her real daddy and she was every bit the daddy's little princess, even more so than Ryoo was. Last week, the adoption papers had been finalized and both girls now carried the last name Kenobi. And very soon, Sola would as well.

"Daddy, will you help me build a sand castle?" Pooja asked sweetly. Her caramel colored pig tails bounced and her chestnut eyes sparkled. Refusing a request from her adorable little face just wasn't possible. His little Poojy had him wrapped around her pinky.

"Well, that depends, my little one. I only build big castles for little princesses who give their daddy a big hug," Obi-Wan answered. Pooja grinned and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy," Pooja said.

"I love you too, princess. Now, let's go build you the best sand castle this galaxy has ever seen," Obi-Wan said. Pooja cheered, as he put her up on his shoulders and chose a flat place of sand to begin. Sola watched the girls and her husband to be build their castle. Once it was finished, it really was as grand as he had promised. Ryoo had dug a mote around it and then filled it with ocean water. Obi-Wan watched the girls play around the castle with their dolls and sat down beside Sola.

"They love when you play with them," Sola said.

"Yes, well, I enjoy it as much as they do," he replied, as he guided her lips to his own in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Anakin and Padme cleaned up on the boat and arrived the harbor in mid afternoon. Padme met with the Queen briefly and then she and Anakin boarded a speeder. Following them in another speeder were two Republic Officers, as they headed for Padme's village...

The moment Anakin and Padme entered the village, they created a commotion. As they passed, the people stopped to stare. Their sights were set on the Governor's mansion at the top of the hill. Her father now resided behind those walls, profiling daily from the village's crops and the deals he struck between families by arranging marriages. Greed had consumed Ruwee Naberrie and it was clear that he was beyond help. In her hand, Padme carried the warrant for his arrest. He would be tried by parliament and sentenced to prison. A young, battered servant girl answered the door and Padme's heart immediately went out to her. She was probably Anakin's age and probably knew nothing but abuse.

"Hello, may we come in?" Padme asked gently.

"Um...I'm not allowed to let anyone in that doesn't have an appointment with the Governor," she stuttered timidly.

"Well, we have a warrant that allows us to see him without his permission. I can promise he won't harm you anymore," Padme said, as she gently took her hand.

"I...I'm sorry, but you must go. If he finds out I'm even talking to you..." the girl trailed off in fright.

"He won't hurt you," Anakin promised.

"He's right. Wait right here and everything will be all right," Padme replied, as she, Anakin, and the Officers marched toward his office. As they arrived, Ruwee was stepping out into the reception area.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ruwee demanded, as he glared at his youngest daughter and her husband.

"You're under arrest, Governor Naberrie," Padme announced.

"You can't arrest me!" Ruwee yelled in outrage, as the Officers produced a pair of stun cuffs.

"By my orders and the Queen's, they can," Padme replied coldly.

"What are the charges?" he screamed.

"Slavery is illegal on Naboo and in the Republic. We have proof of your enslavement of young girls in the mountain villages. We also have confiscated Governor Danae's and your financial records, proving the purchase and sale of young women. Other charges include abuse in various forms. Several other men will be arrest on enslavement and abuse charges as well," Padme replied.

"You little tramp! You won't get away with this!" Ruwee spat. Anakin punched him in the mouth for calling Padme such a name.

"Speak to her like that again, and they'll be burying you instead of locking you up, you sick bastard," Anakin growled. Ruwee was hauled out, kicking and screaming. Padme sighed, as Anakin pulled her into his arms.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling up at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Anakin said, as he put his arm around her waist and led her out...

* * *

_One Week Later..._

The Jedi Temple garden's many species of flora bloomed richly in the breezy spring air. The floral aroma was fitting for the event taking place here today, for flowers were often associated with love. Obi-Wan stood at the alter, nervously looking out at his Jedi peers that were there to witness him enter marital bliss. He felt Anakin, who was next to him, pat him on the shoulder.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little...but more anxious I think than anything," he replied.

"I was too. But once she's walking down this aisle, the only thing you'll be anxious for is hearing her say "I do". Oh, and the honeymoon, of course," Anakin replied, with a sly smile.

"Oh believe me, I already can't wait for that. For a long time, I never thought I'd ever be standing at an alter, waiting to be married," he replied.

"Things change and sometimes for the better. I'm happy for you, big brother," Anakin replied.

"Thank you Anakin. You're a pain in the ass, but I love you too," Obi-Wan said, with a smirk.

"I'm a pain? Well, I learned from the best," Anakin retorted.

"Touche, baby brother. Though I must say while you're a pain, being the older brother of the most famous man in the galaxy has it perks," Obi-Wan teased. Anakin groaned.

"Please, don't get me started on _that_. I loathe Holonet reporters. Padme and I can't go anywhere without being hounded by them.

"You two are plastered all over the Holonet. I do believe I bought a copy of every single data paper on the stand this morning. There are some very interesting stories in those," Obi-Wan teased.

"They are all horribly untrue," Anakin replied.

"Yes, but no less entertaining," Obi-Wan chuckled, as Anakin glared at him.

"I don't know how you find such an invasive intrusion into the personal lives of my wife and I soooo entertaining, especially since nearly all of it is untrue," Anakin replied.

"That's why Sola and I find it so entertaining. These people really come up with some good ones," he laughed.

"Laugh it up old man, cause you know what pay backs are," Anakin replied, with a smirk.

"Bring it on, cocky brat," Obi-Wan teased back. They were silent then, as Ryoo and Pooja trotted down the aisle. Ryoo carried the rings and Pooja carefully dropped flower petals. Both girls wore periwinkle dresses and grinned at Obi-Wan. They took their places and Padme was next to enter. She also wore a periwinkle gown and slowly approached the alter, her eyes locked with Anakin's. The twins sat in the front row with their grandparents, babbling and giggling. The music intensified and Sola entered on Yan's arm. Obi-Wan forgot momentarily how to breath, as he stared at her. Her beautiful white gown flowed around her and her dark gypsy eyes were glossy with happy, unshed tears. Yan patted his eldest grandson's shoulder and then took his seat next to his wife. Obi-Wan took her arm and they turned toward Jocasta Nu.

"We have come together today to join Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sola Naberrie in holy matrimony. What we bring together, let no one come between," she paused for a moment.

"Master Yoda, is this union sanctioned the Jedi Council?" she asked. Master Yoda stood up on his chair.

"Sanction this union, the Council does. About time we say, hmm, Obi-Wan? Hmmm...hmmm..." Master Yoda chuckled and everyone else followed suit.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan answered in embarrassment.

"Then if there are no objections, we shall join these two together in marriage with the Force as our witness," Jocasta Nu said, pausing for a moment.

"You both have chosen to recite your own vows and we will hear them now," she announced. Sola took Obi-Wan's hands in her own and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Obi-Wan...when I look into your eyes and see the love that shines in them, I still think sometimes I will wake up and find that this is all just a dream. I didn't know what it was to be happy or feel loved. But then I escaped that nightmare and you showed me these things. You've made me feel happier and more loved than I ever thought possible. You've been the strong, loving man I've always wanted and never thought I'd have. And you've been the wonderful father that my...our girls need. Today, I pledge myself to you and promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life...and whatever awaits us beyond this world..." Sola finished and Obi-Wan reached under her veil to wipe a tear away.

"Sola...my love..." he began.

"Putting into words what you mean to me is difficult, but I will try and hope I can spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you by being everything you want and need. A couple years ago, some would have described me as cynical at best when it came to love. I had been hurt and I told myself I would never let my heart be broken by love again. Then I met you...and I saw how you'd also been broken and by a cruel hand no less. The more time I spent in your presence, the more my heart healed. I wanted so badly to help you heal as well and I found my healed heart longing for you. I finally came to the realization that I loved you when I was amidst a battle. All I could think about was surviving, so that I could see you again and hold you in my arms. Today, I take you to be my wife and I promise that no one shall ever harm you again. I promise to love, cherish you, and take care of you for the rest of our lives and whatever may await us after this world," Obi-Wan said.

"It is clear that love has blessed these souls. May the Force always light their path, as they embark on the journey of matrimony. By the power vested upon me by the Force and the High Council, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Jocasta Nu announced. Obi-Wan lifted her veil and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Anakin and Padme joined hands, as the newly wedded couple descended down the aisle and to the atrium for their reception.

* * *

After Ruwee's arrest, many changes were put into place. Sabe, Padme's former handmaiden, was selected as the new Regional Governor, representing the Mountain and farming region of Naboo. Nabooan law was now implied and enforced in the villages. Slavery, abuse, and refusal to comply with the law were all punishable crimes for the villages now. Special educators were brought in to help the battered and naive women that had been suppressed for so long. Education was now an option and girls were finally being sent to real schools. For the young women, the changes were welcomed and embraced. Older women were skeptical, as they knew nothing else and did not know what it was to be treated as equals. And most of the men were very angry, refusing to accept change. Most did not continue their abuse, but those who did were arrested. Padme was happy that the women finally had been liberated, even though she knew it would be a long time before the old ways were squelched completely. Just the fact that justice was now being done was enough for her. Ruwee Naberrie was tried by parliament in the presence of the Queen and Padme. He was found guilty on all counts and sentenced to thirty years in the maximum security prison on Rori, one of Naboo's moons. Padme was pleased with the result of the hearing, knowing that her father deserved to pay for his crimes. Now that the Sith were gone, the galaxy had entered an era of peace. Peace the Jedi hoped would last for centuries to come. As always, disputes, conflicts and even petty crime would keep them busy maintaining the peaceful state of the galaxy. But with no more Sith Lords running around, it eased the minds of many.

Almost eight months after Palpatine's fall, Padme gave birth to Kimberly Skywalker. Kimberly was the name of a flower that grew on Naboo. It was a brilliant pink flower that adorned the meadow grasses by the large waterfalls near one of Anakin and Padme's favorite places. They decided it was the perfect name for their new little angel. Two years later, they would be blessed again with another set of twins. A boy they would name Jayden and a girl they would name Jenna. More peace and love than either of them ever imagined had truly blessed their lives...

* * *

25 Years Later...

Padme gazed out into the darkening from the veranda of their penthouse apartment. She giggled, as her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She gazed up lovingly into his eyes, as he smiled down at her. Time had been good to them both. At fifty-one, the only signs of aging on Padme were some silver strands that graced her chocolate curls and a few more wrinkles than she would like. It was the same for him. Strands of silver graced his sandy blonde mane and he too had a few more wrinkles. Still, both looked younger than they were and they attributed that to love. They were patiently waiting for their guests to arrive. Their lives were all busy, but they all tried to get together for dinner at least once a week. Padme turned in his arms and he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Time had also done nothing to dull the love and passion between them. Their family had grown very big, even though they had lost a few along the way. They'd lost Yan to old age some years ago and Elana died within a year of her husband. Jobal had also passed away a few years ago, but Qui-Gon and Shmi were still alive. They were in their late eighties and still got around surprisingly well for their age. All five of their children were grown and they were proud grandparents already. Luke had married Mara Jade Windu when he was twenty-one. Now at twenty-six, he had a son of his own they named Ben, after his uncle and mentor. Ben was two and loved coming to visit his grandparents. Leia was also married to a man she met on a diplomatic mission to Corellia. He had been a smuggler when she first met him and Anakin didn't think he was good enough for his little princess at first. But Anakin had learned that Han was just a little misguided. He loved Leia and was good to her, which was enough for Anakin. Han had long ago given up his old ways and now held a respectable job. Their twins, Jacen and Jaina were almost four. Six months ago, Leia had given birth to their third child, a boy they named Anakin, after his grandfather. Their thoughts were interrupted by those same two four-year-olds they had been thinking about.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Jacen and Jaina ran to them with excitement. Anakin and Padme picked them up and hugged the children. Leia hugged and kissed her parents as well, handing baby Anakin to her mother, who happily cradled the infant. Luke and Mara arrived next and little Ben toddled excitedly into Anakin's arms.

"Hey there, little man," Anakin said, as he picked him up. Obi-Wan and Sola arrived next with Ryoo, Pooja, and their husbands. Mace, Zia, Qui-Gon, and Shmi followed them. Finally, Jayden and Jenna arrived with their fiance's. Jayden was almost the spitting image of his father, except his hair was a rich chocolate color like his mother's. his eyes, however, were a deep sapphire, like Anakin's. Jenna was the opposite. While she had her father's blonde hair, she had her mother's brown eyes. And last, but never least, Kimberly arrived with her husband. Her belly was swollen with the couple's first child and she glowed radiantly. She had her mother's petite figure and was almost a copy of Padme, even more so than Leia, except her hair was a lighter caramel color and her eyes were also inherited from her mother.

"There's my little Kimmy," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly.

"You must be starved sweetheart," Padme said.

"Famished," she replied, as she and her husband went inside. Anakin and Padme stood outside for a moment, observing as their large family interacted with each other. There never was a dull moment when they were all together and Anakin and Padme liked it that way. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving...as always," he replied, as he kissed her.

"Mmm...and for more than just food," he said.

"Not now," she smacked his arm playfully, as he kissed her again.

"Later then?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Always..." she replied, as their lips met again in a loving kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful angel," he whispered.

"And I love you, my handsome Knight," she replied, as they went inside to be with the people they loved. Above them, they failed to notice several bright stars twinkling in the night sky...

The End

I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read this story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, which has been a ton of you, since this story has hit over 500 reviews! Most of you have requested a sequel...and I am considering. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I know there will probably be one. I ended it with the peak into the future for two reasons. The first was to make sure it could end here if I decided _not _to do a sequel. The other reason I ended with a glimpse into the future, is I left myself a twenty-five year gap to fill. This opens a lot of possibilities for a sequel. Right now, I have no plot ideas for a sequel, but I will begin brainstorming later this summer. (Suggestions are always welcome. Feel free to PM, E-mail or IM me). I can say that if there is a sequel, it probably will not debut until the fall. For the rest of the summer, I will likely concentrate on Burning Vendetta and Never Gone III. But, if enough people want it, then a sequel will probably happen. Again, I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers. This story was such a monumental success because of all of you. Your warm comments and encouragement truly warmed my heart every time I read each one. Thank you and I'm so glad that so many people could enjoy this epic. :)


End file.
